Fidélité & Tentation
by JessSwann2
Summary: Post CoBP. Beckett n'est jamais intervenu et Will et Elizabeth se sont mariés. Les deux amoureux coulent des jours calmes à Port Royal ... Jusqu'au jour où .... Attention c'est de la romance avant tout ... Will/Elizabeth & Jack/Elizabeth
1. Disclaimers & Précisions

_**Bonjour à tous !! Voici donc ma nouvelle fic, inédite celle ci ,avec en vrac toutes les infos qui vont bien lol**_

**Disclaimer: ****Les personnages principaux sont à Disney, quelques autres sont à moi, je pense que vous saurez trier**

**Résumé : ****Post CoBP. Beckett n'est jamais intervenu et Will et Elizabeth se sont mariés. Les deux amoureux coulent des jours calmes à Port Royal ... Jusqu'au jour où .... Attention, l'histoire est écrite à la première personne et alterne entre les POV de Will, Elizabeth & Jack . Le POV change à chaque chapitre**

_Note : Cette fiction est un peu particulière car elle est écrite dans le cadre d'un défi posté par Kiranagio (ou Kira lol au passage si vous n'avez pas encore lu ses fics ... Je vous invite à le faire rapidement ... c'est très très bon pour info sa version du thème est publiée ici sous le titre : Lettres de la Plume Rouge). Le but est d'écrire une fiction, reprenant les mêmes persos principaux dans un fan dom en suivant un thème général ( ici 30 Baisers), chaque chapitre devant donc contenir un baiser avec des intitulés de chapitres pré définis dont voici la liste ( qui sera donc celle de la fic ... qui aura 30 chapitres et 30 baisers lol)_

_#01 – Curiosité _

_#02 – Une journée pourrie _

_#03 – Je te l'interdis _

_#04 – Toi plus moi_

_#05 – Quelque chose à te dire_

_#06 – Entre rêve et réalité _

_#07 – Héros_

_#08 – Dans tes yeux _

_#09 – Envole-moi _

_#10 - Clandestin_

_#11 – Même histoire_

_#12 – Différentes versions _

_#13 – L'effet papillon_

_#14 – Trinquons mes jolis, yoho _

_#15 – Le ciel est bleu comme toi_

_#16 – C'est pas vrai ! _

_#17 - Noeuds _

_#18 – Juste après_

_#19 - Rouge_

_#20 – Retour au port_

_#21 – A l'abordage ! _

_#22 – Laisse-moi te tenir dans mes bras _

_#23 – Nous sommes des pirates, des forbans _

_#24 – Les démons de minuit _

_#25 – Juste une illusion_

_#26 – Le soleil et la lune_

_#27 – La conquête du Paradis _

_#28 – Où allons-nous ? _

_#29 – Le bruit des vagues _

_#30 – L'amour en mer_

_Voilà vous savez tout ou presque ... Bonne lecture ! _


	2. Chapitre 1 : Curiosité

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes… Nous y voila … Nouvelle fic dont le principe est : un chapitre, un point de vue. C'est d'ailleurs assez difficile d'écrire à la première personne j'ai pas l'habitude…. Donc j'espère que vous aimerez quand même … Bonne lecture & … Reviews ???**_

**Chapitre 1 : Curiosité **

_**POV Elizabeth Swann Turner**_

Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, prémices d'une nouvelle journée à la moiteur étouffante lorsque j'ouvris un œil et que je commença à m'étirer, savourant la chaleur douce du corps de mon époux contre le mien.

Mon époux.

Cette idée encore un peu étrange et pourtant tellement familière me fit sourire. Je ne réalisais pas encore tout à fait que j'étais devenue Madame Turner. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que nous étions maris et femme mais cette idée m'émerveillait encore comme au premier jour. Nous avions réussi… J'avais réussi. J'étais devenue la femme de celui dont j'étais amoureuse depuis mes treize ans et il me semblait que c'était hier que mon père avait accordé ma main à Will alors que sa demande remontait à un an déjà…

L'étreinte des bras de Will autour de moi se resserra et je sentis ses lèvres douces et aimantes frôler la peau de mon épaule, annonciatrices d'un délice matinal

- Tu es réveillée ? Chuchota Will

Un instant j'envisageai de feindre le sommeil mais comme toujours mon désir l'emporta sur le reste et je me retourna vers lui, les lèvres entrouvertes dans l'attente d'un baiser.

- Bonjour Madame Turner … Sourit Will en m'embrassant légèrement, sa main remontant le long de ma fine chemise sous le drap qui nous couvrait tout les deux.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de fermer les yeux dans l'attente d'un nouveau baiser tandis que j'écartais mes cuisses en une invite évidente dont je ne rougissais plus. En effet, ma toute récente expérience de femme mariée m'avait permis de découvrir le désir et le plaisir que son assouvissement procurait et, contrairement à nombre de mes amies mariées elles aussi, je ne ressentais aucune honte à appeler les caresses de Will. Sans doute parce que contrairement à elles, j'étais réellement éprise de mon mari…

Ce dernier sourit à nouveau et me regarda avec tendresse tout en écartant une mèche de cheveux que le sommeil avait égaré sur mon visage.

- Tu es chaque jour plus belle mon Elizabeth.. Murmura-t-il à mon grand plaisir tandis que sa caresse entre mes cuisses se faisait plus précise, ses doigts fouillant avec retenue l'intimité que je lui offrais si volontiers

- Will… Soupirais je en me cambrant sans chercher à dissimuler le désir et le besoin que j'avais de le sentir en moi.

Quelques instants plus tard, Will y répondit, s'abattant sur moi avec une lenteur exaspérante tandis que je crispais mes doigts sur ses épaules, impuissante à exprimer autrement mon désir d'une étreinte plus puissante, plus violente que celle remplie de tendresse et de respect dont il avait l'habitude.

La bouche de Will chatouilla mon cou pendant qu'il m'embrassait de nouveau, mettant toute la douceur du monde dans ses mouvements en moi. Les yeux mi clos, je savourai l'instant, observant entre mes cils son beau visage tendu par le plaisir. La chaleur de ses mains enveloppa mes hanches et je laissais échapper un soupir rauque tandis qu'il accélérait brutalement avant de jouir dans un ultime coup de rein poussant un soupir qui me sembla à la fois de plaisir et de frustration.

Le cœur battant d'une excitation pas totalement assouvie, je glissai mes doigts dans les cheveux de Will et je commençai à les caresser lentement tandis qu'il reposait doucement sa tête contre ma poitrine, jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

- Elizabeth ? Demanda-t-il tout bas après avoir repris son souffle

- Oui ? Répondis je par automatisme, alors que je connaissais déjà la question qu'il s'apprêtait à me poser, la même qu'à chaque fois …

- Crois tu que cette fois nous avons réussi ? Souffla-t-il comme je m'y attendais.

Je ne répondis pas, détournant le visage pour lui dissimuler ma souffrance devant cette question sans cesse posée, comme si chacun de nos actes d'amour n'existait que pour cette « réussite » dont il parlait à chaque occasion. Six mois. Cela ne faisait que six mois que nous goûtions le bonheur d'être pleinement ensembles… et ce dernier me suffisait. Mais apparemment pas à Will, puisque depuis quatre mois la découverte amoureuse qui était la notre avait laissé la place à une attente fébrile que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter, culpabilisant tout à la fois de ne pas réussir à lui donner ce qu'il désirait et de le vouloir moins que lui.

- Elizabeth ? Chuchota-t-il à nouveau tendrement, la pression de sa main sur la mienne me ramenant au présent

Chassant mes angoisses, je me forçais à le regarder et à sourire, lui donnant la seule réponse dont j'étais capable et qui, je le savais, n'était pas celle qu'il attendait

- Je ne sais pas Will

- Je suis sûr que oui. Répondit il optimiste pour nous deux tout en embrassant avec délicatesse toutes les parties de mon corps qui tombaient sous ses lèvres, me faisant frissonner à nouveau de plaisir.

Finalement ( et à ma grande déception) il se dégagea de mes bras et se leva en grimaçant pour mettre ses affaires et se préparer à aller chez Mr Brown. Je me précipitais à mon tour pour me lever mais Will m'arrêta

- Reste encore un peu au lit si tu veux. Estrella m'aura sans doute préparé quelque chose, il est inutile que tu te lèves aux aurores toi aussi.

- Non, je t'accompagne. Il est inutile que je reste à paresser alors que je suis réveillée. Déclarais je fermement en passant ma robe de chambre matelassée et en le précédant dans le couloir.

*

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous pénétrâmes dans la salle à manger accueillante de la petite maison que mon père nous avait offert en cadeau de mariage et Estrella, qui était à mon service depuis mon enfance, nous salua avec révérence. Will lui renvoya un sourire mal à l'aise, gêné comme toujours devant la domestique que mon père avait insisté pour payer, arguant que « _sa petite fille devait mener la vie qu'elle méritait et que la maison et les gages de sa domesticité réduite faisaient partie de sa dot » . _Will avait donc du s'incliner à contre cœur mais j'étais consciente qu'il attendait fébrilement que Mr Brown lui laisse sa forge, ce qui lui permettrait de subvenir entièrement seul à nos besoins…

- Que comptes tu faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Will, me sortant de mes réflexions

- Je l'ignore, sans doute vais-je rendre visite à mon père ou lire au coin du feu. Répondis je d'un ton évasif.

Will sourit avec candeur et s'approcha de moi, laissant sa main glisser sur la mienne

- Peut être pourrais tu commencer à broder une petite couverture… Tu sais au cas où … Souffla-t-il.

Je me raidis à cette suggestion et je luttai contre le besoin urgent de retirer ma main tandis que je répondais sans enthousiasme

- Oui … Peut être.

Will sourit joyeusement et se pencha vers moi pour un dernier baiser

- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. Tu me manques déjà… Je t'aime Elizabeth.

- Je t'aime aussi. Répondis je par automatisme tandis qu'il sortait

Une fois seule, je restai silencieuse, jouant négligemment avec ma cuillère un long moment tout en m'interrogeant une fois de plus sur le désir si pressant de mon époux de fonder une famille et sur les raisons de ce dernier. Était ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu son père qu'il était si pressé de l'être à son tour ? Perplexe à cette idée, je me remémorai une fois de plus les moments difficiles qui avaient suivi notre retour après nos aventures avec les pirates sur l'île de la Muerta et la détresse de Will qui avait condamné son père à une mort certaine pour me sauver… Bien entendu Will ne m'en avait jamais fait le reproche, pas plus qu'il ne m'en avait parlé mais j'avais parfois la sensation que le fantôme de ce père inconnu se dressait entre nous, tel une blessure béante qui nous séparait peu à peu…

- Madame ? Me demanda timidement Estrella, m'arrachant à mes tristes réflexions

- Oui ? Répondis je distraitement

La domestique rougit légèrement et sembla rassembler son courage pour me parler ce qui m'alarma et m'inquiéta tout à la fois

- Et bien parle donc ! Lui intimais je

- C'est que je sais si je ne peux me permettre Madame, vous allez sûrement me trouver indiscrète mais .. Monsieur a raison vous savez … Un bébé dans cette maison serait merveilleux et puis … vous vous sentiriez moins seule.

Sa déclaration me coupa le souffle et je sentis la colère que je dissimulais à Will monter en moi, me faisant rougir.

- Tu es insultante et offensante Estrella. Répondis je finalement d'un ton glacial, outrée par son impertinence.

Estrella baissa la tête sous ma rebuffade et j'entrevis des larmes brillantes dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle s'inclinait, ré instaurant la distance entre nous

- Pardon Madame. Je n'étais pas à ma place. Répondit elle d'un ton contrit.

- Laisse ça … Ce n'est rien. Soupirais je à mon tour, un peu mal à l'aise devant la virulence que j'avais mise dans ma remontrance.

- Pardon Madame… Répondit à nouveau Estrella

- Ce n'est rien je te dis. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse.. Expliquai-je maladroitement en rabattant mon siège. Je vais … m'habiller Ajoutais je à la hâte, désireuse à la fois d'éviter une nouvelle conversation et d'être seule

*

Une fois à l'intérieur de notre chambre, je refermais la porte derrière moi et je me retournais vers le miroir de la pièce. J'observais longtemps mon reflet, cherchant la jeune fille insouciante que j'avais été derrière mon visage dont le front était barré par un pli soucieux et contrarié. J'avais l'impression d'avoir changé ou plus exactement que mon mariage avec Will avait fait de moi quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas. L'espace d'un instant, je me laissais aller à imaginer une vie différente, plus semblable à celle dont j'avais rêvé enfant, une vie faite d'aventures, de danger et d'excitation… Une existence où Will et moi nous serions mariés mais toute autre… Une vie où avoir un enfant et rester sagement à la maison pour y attendre le retour mon mari ne serait pas mon seul horizon. Comme si la vie d'une femme mariée pouvait être autrement … Je souris tristement de ma bêtise et je me dirigeai vers mon armoire, chassant mes rêves de gamine immature.

Après quelques hésitations, mon choix s'arrêta sur une robe d'un vert profond, cadeau de mon père, et je revêtis cette dernière savourant la caresse soyeuse de l'étoffe fine sur ma peau avant d'arranger mes cheveux avec soin, les faisant boucler en anglaises ainsi que Will l'aimait. Une fois ces préparatifs habituels terminés, je soupiras et retournais m'installer dans le petit salon, me préparant à une nouvelle journée longue et ennuyeuse… Finalement Estrella avait peut être raison… Avoir un enfant m'occuperait ..Cette idée me fit grimacer et j'ouvris résolument un livre d'aventures, décidée à m'évader de ce quotidien qui me pesait de plus en plus.

*

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque je reposais mon livre et me levais pour passer un doigt négligent sur le manteau impeccable de la cheminée, songeant avec un peu d'envie aux aventures rocambolesques que l'héroïne de mon roman vivait. Un bruit de verre brisé me sortit brutalement de ma rêverie et je précipitais vers le tisonnier, l'empoignant fermement avant de me retourner en direction du bruit prête à en découdre avec l'intrus qui venait manifestement de pénétrer dans ma maison

- Oh la … Tout doux ma belle… Grommela une voix pâteuse que je crus reconnaître avec surprise

- Jack ??? Demandais je prudemment en m'approchant légèrement de la silhouette affalée dans les débris de la fenêtre du salon.

Je resserrais mon étreinte sur le tisonnier et fit un pas de plus en direction de l'intrus

- Jack Sparrow ? Répétais je, incrédule en reconnaissant cette fois parfaitement le pirate qui m'avait sauvée quelques mois plus tôt, crotté des pieds à la tête et complètement ivre ( ce qui en soit n'avait rien de surprenant) allongé dans mon salon.

- C'est Capitaine. Marmonna-t-il d'un ton las à l'élocution difficile.

Je souris légèrement à la précision et il leva vers moi un regard vitreux

- Bugger… J'ai du me tromper .. Ce compas… Soupira-t-il.

Interloquée mais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il faisait ici je me rapprochais

- Jack ? C'est moi … Miss Swann enfin je veux dire Elizabeth. Me repris je tandis qu'Estrella, affolée, faisait irruption dans la pièce

- Madame ! Sortez ! Je vais appeler la garde ! S'exclama-t-elle,

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Jack qui me regardait d'un air à la fois choqué et surpris et je décidais qu'il n'était pas dangereux

- Non ! Laisse Estrella ! Chuchotais je. Et quoiqu'il arrive pas un mot. Il ne me fera pas de mal. Affirmais je impulsivement autant pour la convaincre que pour me rassurer moi-même.

- Elle a raison. Je lui ferais pas mal. Réagit soudain Jack en se relevant avec souplesse pour venir se placer derrière moi, son souffle chaud et chargé de rhum se diffusant sur ma nuque.

Le regard hésitant d'Estrella passa du pirate à moi et je me raidis en sentant la main de Jack se poser machinalement sur ma hanche en une caresse quasi intime.

- Vous avez entendu la dame… Plaisanta Jack. Alors du balai ..

- C'est bon Estrella. Confirmais je, agacée, tout en tentant d'échapper à l'étreinte du pirate.

- Bien … Si vous le dites Madame…

- Je le dis

- Elle le dit. Confirma Jack.

Estrella secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur mais s'inclina, laissant toutefois la porte du salon à demi ouverte derrière elle.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, je m'arrachai à « l'étreinte» de Jack et je dardai sur lui un regard que j'espérais être à la hauteur de la colère que j'éprouvais

- Retirez vos sales pattes de moi immédiatement ! M'écriais je en me dégageant.

Mon mouvement de recul alluma une lueur étrange dans les yeux de mon improbable visiteur et je déglutis brutalement, me demandant si ma décision avait été la bonne. Après tout … Je ne savais pas grand-chose de Jack Sparrow… Je jetais rapidement un coup d'œil vers la porte, calculant le temps qu'il me faudrait pour la franchir tandis que Jack souriait

- Voyons Miss Swann… Nous sommes de vieux amis, vous et moi, moi et vous … Pourquoi me traitez vous ainsi ? Demanda-t-il en affectant un air de gamin pris en faute qui m'aurait fait sourire en d'autres circonstances mais qui cette fois n'eut pas d'autre effet que de redoubler ma colère.

J'affermis ma prise sur le tisonnier, me refusant à le lâcher

- Premièrement je ne vous ai pas invité à pénétrer chez moi, encore moins de cette manière. Ensuite … nous ne sommes pas « amis » Capitaine Sparrow, tout juste de vagues connaissances, être amis implique une certaine intimité que nous sommes loin de partager ! M'exclamais je

- Il ne tiens qu'à vous que nous le devenions… Susurra Jack d'un ton séducteur en s'approchant de moi, ne paraissant pas le moins du monde intimidé par mon arme improvisée.

- Oh vous !! Fulminais je en me retenant pour ne pas le gifler. Que faites vous ici d'abord ?

- Et vous Miss Swann ? Vous vous glissez souvent dans la maison de Turner quand il est parti ? Rétorqua Jack.

- Comment , comment osez vous !!! M'étouffais je presque tellement j'étais en colère. Vous .. Vous entrez dans ma maison et vous …

- Votre maison Miss Swann???

- Je suis MADAME TURNER !!! M'exclamais je en levant la main pour lui assener une gifle méritée, qui le dégriserait ( du moins je l'espérais)

Jack devait être moins saoul qu'il n'y paraissait car il intercepta rapidement ma main et la força à s'abaisser sans douceur avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Je sentis la caresse de sa barbichette sur ma peau tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur ma main, sa langue caressant ma peau.

- Vous êtes répugnant ! M'exclamais je avec dégoût en lui reprenant ma main et en cherchant du regard de quoi m'essuyer.

Jack ne parut pas faire attention à ma remarque et reprit, semblant brusquement dégrisé

- Ainsi … Vous l'avez épousé finalement … Curieux… Commenta-t-il

- Si c'est de William dont vous parlez la réponse est oui. Grinçais je en essuyant fort peu élégamment ma main contre le dossier d'un fauteuil

- Oh .. Répondit il simplement sans que je réussisse à deviner le sens de ce « oh »

Finalement, agacée de le voir tourner et retourner tout nos bibelots précieux entre ses mains sales, je me décidais à reprendre la conversation.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu Jack. Pourquoi êtes vous là ?

- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à de vieux amis ? Au passage, le sens de l'hospitalité de la noblesse anglaise n'est plus ce qu'il était … Je pensais qu'il était d'usage d'offrir un verre à ses invités… On dirait que le fait de vous être abaissée à épouser un forgeron vous a fait oublier les bonnes manières chère ex Miss précieuse Swann.

Je pinçais fermement mes lèvres pour me forcer au calme avant de répondre

- Généralement, les invités, lorsqu'ils sont polis, ne brisent pas une fenêtre pour entrer chez leurs hôtes, ils sonnent et attendent qu'on vienne leur ouvrir.

Jack sourit et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la porte

- Que faites vous ? M'affolais je, hésitant entre l'envie de le voir partir et le désir qu'il reste afin de profiter encore un peu du parfum d'aventure qu'il avait amené avec lui.

Jack ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et se planta derrière la porte, frappant un coup léger

- Ma chère et ravissante Madame Turner, je requiers de votre exquise amabilité la permission de pénétrer dans votre charmante demeure … pour commencer. Ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant moqueusement.

Tout autant amusée qu'agacée, je lui fis signe d'entrer et rejetais vivement ma main en arrière devant son intention évidente de me la baiser une fois de plus.

- Jack … Répondez moi. Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Vous ne faites jamais rien gratuitement alors dites moi enfin de quoi il retourne ! Vous avez perdu votre navire ou alors … Commençais je sans parvenir à imaginer une quelconque raison à sa présence.

Jack se dirigea avec nonchalance vers le carafon de brandy que nous gardons pour les grandes occasions et se servit un grand verre d'un geste familier avant de le boire d'un trait, saluant son exploit d'un claquement de langue satisfait.

- Pas mauvais…

- Jack !

Le pirate sourit et se servit un nouveau verre qu'il leva dans ma direction

- Toujours aussi pressée hein Lizzie…Ironisa-t-il

- Madame Turner ! M'empressais je de le reprendre

- Madame Turner … Pourquoi tenez vous tant à savoir ce que j'ai à vous dire avant l'arrivée de votre précieux Will ?

Un instant décontenancée, je réfléchis … je ne tenais pas à lui avouer que sa visite était sans nul doute l'événement le plus excitant que j'avais vécu depuis mon mariage et la nuit qui avait suivi..

- Je vous l'ai dit Jack. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous. Et je n'ai pas envie que vous utilisiez la générosité de Will pour l'entraîner à nouveau dans l'un de vos plans vaseux ! Finis je par répondre, heureuse d'avoir trouver une réponse crédible

Jack me fit un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret, à la fois lumineux et inquiétant , et je sentis un désagréable petit frisson d'excitation remonter le long de mon échine.

- Vous mentez Elizabeth… Et vous mentez mal. Ce n'est pas pour protéger Will que vous voulez savoir …

- Pourquoi d'autre ? M 'agaçais je

- La curiosité… Souffla Jack avec une délectation manifeste. L'envie de partir à l'aventure … D'être libre … Et le besoin de savoir si vous avez une chance d'échapper au quotidien ennuyeux dans lequel vous vous êtes vous-même enfermée

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et je me forçais à garder la tête haute, refusant de lui accorder la satisfaction d'avoir vu juste sur mes motivations

- Peu importe mes motivations Jack . Vous avez pénétré dans ma maison par la force. Il me suffirait de crier pour le Commodore Norrington s'empresse de m'envoyer toute sa garde et vous n'aurez rien de ce que vous êtes venu chercher … quelque soit cette chose.

Jack sourit à nouveau et écarta ses mains en signe de reddition

- Inutile de vous énerver trésor .. Je vais tout vous dire. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Davy Jones ?

- Davy Jones … Répétais je tout en cherchant dans ma mémoire. C'est un pirate ?

- Non…

- Alors quel rapport avec nous ?

- Pas avec vous Lizzie… Mais avec le jeune William… Attendu que Davy Jones détient présentement Bill le Bottier parmi son équipage

- Bill le Bottier. Répétais je à nouveau, cette fois pour être sure d'avoir bien entendu

- Oui ! Confirma Jack avec agacement. Le Bottier, le vieux Bill; William Turner Senior.. Le père de Will !!

- Je sais qui c'est merci. M'exclamais je d'un ton glacial. Je suis juste surprise attendu que je le croyais mort

- Vous comprenez donc pourquoi je suis ici et en quoi cette information intéresserait William. Me glissa Jack d'un ton suggestif

- Je crains que non Jack … Susurrais je à mon tour. Du moins pas totalement… Que gagnez vous dans l'histoire ?

- Une broutille.. Rien qui vaille la peine … L'important c'est William non ? Alors pourquoi vouloir connaître mes motivations ? Répondit Jack d'un ton léger

- La curiosité sans doute … Répondis je du tac au tac, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de Jack

- J'ai toujours aimé les retrouvailles familiales, pas vous ?

Je considérais longtemps le pirate, le jaugeant du regard tout en songeant à l'histoire qu'il m'avait raconté. Il y avait bien entendu quelque chose qu'il taisait, je n'étais pas assez naïve pour ne pas en avoir conscience. Cependant … la perspective de voir Will retrouver son père (et peut être ainsi de le rendre moins pressé d'en devenir un lui-même) sans oublier le voyage qui nous conduirait jusqu'à Bill… Tout cela était trop tentant pour que je puisse y résister.. Faisant mine de ne pas voir le regard à la fois calculateur et surpris que Jack me lança, je me dirigeai vers la patère de l'entrée et nouai mon chapeau avec dextérité

- Où allons nous ? Me demanda Jack en se matérialisant comme par magie à mes côtés

- Vous, vous n'allez nulle part. Au cas où vous auriez oublié vous êtes toujours recherché pour je ne sais combien de crimes alors vous restez ici et vous tâchez d'être discret. Moi je vais chercher Will. Cette nouvelle ne peut pas attendre ce soir. Répondis je avec froideur.

Les yeux de Jack s'allumèrent brièvement et il se dirigea vers le carafon de sherry et se resservit avec désinvolture

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici trésor. Me promit il en s'installant dans un fauteuil. Fait un peu froid non ? Vous devriez faire réparer cette fenêtre … Me glissa-t-il

Renonçant à argumenter, j'haussais les épaules et je sortis à la hâte, pressée de connaître la réaction de mari à la nouvelle surprenante que je lui apportais…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une journée pourrie

_**Bonjour à tous… Voici donc la suite de mon histoire avec des pensées (et un POV) bien différents de ceux de Lizzie … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 2 : Une journée pourrie **

_**POV William Turner**_

J'arrivais à la forge le coeur joyeux... J'étais sur que cette fois nous allions réussir... J'imaginais déjà Elizabeth le ventre arrondi, portant en elle la nouvelle vie que nous avions créée tout les deux... Un petit garçon pour commencer.. ou alors une jolie petite fille qui ressemblerait à sa maman avec de jolies fossettes et de longs cheveux blonds comme mon Elizabeth.

Mon Elizabeth...

Cela avait beau faire maintenant un peu plus de six mois que nous étions mariés je ne parvenais toujours pas à réaliser que c'était vraiment vrai... Elizabeth Swann était devenue ma femme. Ainsi que j'en avais secrètement rêvé depuis l'instant où j'avais posé mon premier regard sur elle alors qu'elle se penchait sur moi tel un ange... Pourtant, j'avais rapidement compris que quelque soient mes rêves et mes espoirs elle n'était pas pour moi... L'inaccessible fille du Gouverneur de l'île, promise à un grand avenir fait de réceptions, de robes colorées et de richesses. J'avais donc gardé au fond de moi tout les tendres sentiments qu'elle m'inspirait, conscient de ne pas être un parti acceptable aux yeux de son père. Quand je pense au temps que j'ai perdu alors, j'ai à la fois envie de rire et de pleurer.. Toutes ces rencontres que je pensais fortuites et dont je sais à présent qu'Elizabeth était l'initiatrice, toutes les fois où elle m'a demandé de l'appeler Elizabeth sans que je n'ose le faire, conscient pour nous deux de la distance qui nous séparait. Et pourtant...

Malgré tout mes doutes et mes hésitations les murs sont tombés. Un peu grâce à Jack Sparrow finalement... Si je n'avais pas choisi de le sauver de la corde, jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de dévoiler mes sentiments à Elizabeth et elle se serait résignée à épouser Norrington en l'absence d'un signe de ma part. Pauvre Commodore Norrington... Plus je vis aux côtés d'Elizabeth plus j'ai de la peine pour lui. Je sais que comme moi, il l'aime... Si ça n'était pas le cas, il ne se serait pas résigné aussi facilement à notre mariage alors qu'il avait obtenu sa main...

Mr Brown grommela dans son sommeil d'ivrogne et je retins un soupir... Combien de temps me faudrait il encore attendre avant qu'il réalise qu'il était trop âgé ou trop saoul pour continuer son métier de forgeron? Du reste, il ne travaillait plus guère, se contentant de prendre des commandes qu'il me laissait réaliser pendant qu'il se noyait dans la boisson un peu plus à mesure que les années passaient... Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de tirer profit de mon travail... Cela ne me gênait guère avant mais à présent que j'étais marié avec Elizabeth, il m'était pénible de devoir encore compter sur l'aide généreuse du gouverneur, malgré sa discrétion en la matière. Mais comment aurais je pu refuser ? Comment aurais je le coeur de priver Elizabeth de tout ce à quoi elle avait droit, de tout ce à quoi elle était habituée ? Elle avait déjà renoncé à tant en acceptant d'épouser un forgeron... Je ne pouvais pas m'opposer aux cadeaux de son père et l'obliger à vivre comme une fille du peuple alors qu'elle était une princesse. Ma princesse.

Et puis il y avait ce projet.. Notre grand projet.. L'enfant, qui nous l'espérions, viendrait bientôt... Le premier d'une grande famille. J'imaginais déjà Elizabeth penchée sur le berceau que je lui aurais confectionné, son doux sourire illuminant la pièce comme il illuminait ma vie.. Pourtant, l'enfant que nous désirions tellement tout les deux tardait à apparaître et Elizabeth s'assombrissait chaque jour un peu plus à mesure que nos espoirs étaient déçus... Mais cette fois j'avais confiance, je ne pouvais me l'expliquer mais ce matin, après que nous ayons fait l'amour j'avais eu l'intuition d'un changement imminent dans notre vie, d'une grande nouvelle !

Galvanisé par cette pensée, je redoublais d'effort sur la pièce de métal que depuis tout à l'heure je frappais par habitude, la façonnant pour en faire une fine lame qui échoirait à un soldat de la garde. Le métal pliait sous mes coups de marteau, l'acier se déformant sous l'effet de la chaleur qui me chauffait le visage, me brûlant les yeux à mesure que je m'échauffais sous l'effort, pensant déjà au moment où, enfin, je pourrais retrouver les bras tendres et aimants de ma chère Elizabeth

- Will ?

Sa voix résonna brutalement au milieu du fracas de l'acier et je me retournais, surpris de la trouver au milieu de la forge, sa jolie robe verte se déployant autour d'elle comme la plus belle des fleurs au printemps. Comme toujours elle était magnifique. Alors que j'avançais vers elle, nos regards se nouèrent et mon cœur s'arrêta brusquement en lisant une flamme nouvelle dans le sien.

- Will… Je , j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Reprit elle.

Était ce une idée ou sa voix tremblait d'excitation ?? Peut être que nos efforts .. Que notre rêve allait enfin se réaliser.

Sans plus m'occuper de la suie qui couvrait mon vêtement, j'avançais vers elle et saisit ses petites mains délicates dans les miennes tandis qu'elle me souriait

- Tu ne devineras jamais…

- Je crois que si… Murmurais je avant de l'attirer à moi pour un baiser, le cœur en fête à l'idée d'être bientôt père.

La bouche de ma femme s'entrouvrit sous la pression de mes lèvres et je sentis sa langue se glisser dans ma bouche avec audace. Seigneur avait elle seulement conscience de ce que ce genre de baiser pouvait provoquer en moi ? Si elle n'avait pas été si délicate, si précieuse j'aurais pu la prendre là, à même la paille de la forge comme le dernier des hommes…

Je m'écartais doucement d'elle chassant cette idée indigne et elle me renvoya un regard troublé.. Avait elle deviné mes pensées ? Je me sentis rougir à cette idée et je m'écartais pour me pencher sur le seau d'eau et me nettoyer un peu

- Will ? Je ne suis pas sûre que .. Enfin ma nouvelle … Concerne une visite. Déclara brutalement Elizabeth.

Une visite … Bien entendu, la visite d'un petit être qui comblerait notre vie et la solitude d'Elizabeth.

- Jack Sparrow est chez nous. Souffla Elizabeth à voix basse.

Jack quoi ??? Non.. J'avais du mal entendre… Ça ne pouvait pas être ça…

- Will … Il est venu pour te voir … Il a quelque chose à te dire et je crois que c'est la plus extraordinaire des nouvelles ! S'enflamma brusquement Elizabeth, les joues rosies par l'excitation qu'elle contenait mal depuis son entrée dans la forge.

La plus extraordinaire des nouvelles ??? Mais ce n'était pas ça ! Je sentis la main d'Elizabeth agripper ma manche et je me retournais, croisant son regard brillant

- C'est pour ça que je suis venue te chercher… Il faut absolument que tu rentres maintenant .. Dieu seul sait dans quel était sera Jack à notre retour.

Je la sentis m'entraîner vers la porte et je me laissai faire jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que la seule nouvelle qu'elle avait à m'apprendre était la visite d'un pirate dont la présence dans notre maison pouvait nous attirer la corde…

- Tu veux dire que tu l'as laissé entrer ??? M'exclamais je.

Elizabeth se troubla légèrement

- Pas exactement… Il, il a cassé une fenêtre pour entrer .. Mais ce n'est rien ..

Une vitre ?? Il … ce pirate avait osé pénétrer chez nous comme ça .. Alors que .. Qu'Elizabeth …

- Ce n'est pas rien ! M'exclamais je en la regardant avec inquiétude, examinant son visage dans la crainte d'y trouver des traces de brutalité

- Will . Me pressa Elizabeth. Rentrons …

Cette fois je ne résistais plus et me laissais faire, passant devant la masse endormie de Mr Brown avant de retrouver l'air frais de la ville. Elizabeth glissa son bras sous le mien et reprit la parole, adoptant des mines de conspiratrices qui m'amusèrent et m'effrayèrent à la fois. Se pouvait elle qu'elle n'ait vraiment pas conscience du danger que Jack nous faisait courir en pénétrant chez nous en pleine journée?

- Je l'ai laissé dans le salon avec le carafon de sherry. Expliqua Elizabeth. Estrella ne dira rien…

Le carafon de sherry…. Ce qui voulait dire que Jack était probablement ivre …

- Je vais rentrer Elizabeth… Toi tu devrais aller voir ton père…

Elizabeth s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue et me regarda avec surprise

- Mais non !! Pourquoi ???

Oh Elizabeth…. Comment pouvait elle être aussi naïve ? Comment n'avait elle pas encore compris que Jack, malgré ses quelques bons côtés était et restait un pirate … Autrement dit un hors la loi .

- Tu serais plus en sécurité chez le Gouverneur.

- Je ne suis pas en danger. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents avant de reprendre la route d'un air décidé.

Qu'aurais je pu faire contre ça ….. La mort dans l'âme et une ombre plainant à présent sur ma journée, je me décidai à la suivre.

*

Le spectacle qui nous attendait dans le salon amena une grimace dégoûtée sur le visage de ma femme tandis que Jack, complètement saoul se tournait vers nous, me saluant en levant le carafon et buvant à même ce dernier.

- William ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de te voir mon gars ! Alors on dirait que ça a bien tourné pour toi… Insinua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil salace en direction d'Elizabeth.

- Je n'en dirais pas autant pour toi Jack. Répondis je en me plaçant entre Elizabeth et lui.

Jack chancela quelques instants, les yeux agrandis par l'alcool et je fis reculer Elizabeth

- Donc je disais … Un morceau de choix .. T'es ptête pas eunuque finalement… Reprit Jack

Derrière moi j'entendis l'exclamation choquée d'Elizabeth et je fis un pas vers le pirate

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité à nous rendre visite Jack.

- Depuis quand les vieux amis ont-ils besoin d'invitation ? Susurra le pirate. E ce n'était pas très gentil de vous marier sans moi. J'adooooooooore les mariages. C'est à celui qui cessera d'aimer l'autre en premier.

Je pris une brutale inspiration, me retenant avec difficultés

- Que veux tu Jack ?

- Lequel est-ce ? Répondit le pirate.

Un instant je ne compris pas et j'échangeais un regard perplexe avec Elizabeth

- Lequel quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

- Qui de vous deux a cessé d'aimer l'autre ? Rétorqua le pirate.

Comment osait il ? Comment osait il sous entendre que … que je pourrais ne plus aimer Elizabeth ?

- Mais .. Entendis je bredouiller Elizabeth alors que Jack posait sur elle un regard complice qui ne me plut pas

- Je crois que je t'ai posé une question Jack. J'attends une réponse. Qu'es tu venu chercher ici ?

Je vis avec satisfaction le regard de ce maudit pirate se détourner de ma femme et je mis la main sur la garde de mon épée

- Oh… Crois tu vraiment pouvoir me battre ? Ironisa Jack.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je veux juste que tu me dises ce que tu es venu faire ici. Répondis je, ignorant la provocation de Jack.

Le regard sombre et charbonneux de ce dernier se posa à nouveau sur ma femme et je crispais les mâchoires tandis qu'il prenait une voix aux inflexions complices pour s'adresser à elle

- Vous ne lui avez rien dit Lizzie ?

- C'est Madame Turner ! S'empressa de le reprendre ma femme alors que je me retenais à grand peine de rire devant la mine de Jack

Le pirate but une nouvelle gorgée de sherry et l'impatience déferla en moi … Pourquoi ne parlait il pas ? Mieux … pourquoi ne partait il pas ???

- J'ai retrouvé ton père. Lâcha brutalement Jack.

Mon… père … Était ce bien à moi qu'il s'adressait ou bien…

- Vous auriez pu être plus diplomate ! S'insurgea Elizabeth.

J'entendis à peine la réponse de Jack alors que sa surprenante révélation résonnait dans mon esprit. Il avait parlé de mon père… Mon père pour lequel j'avais pris la mer des années plus tôt, espérant retrouver l'homme qui nous avait abandonnés, ma mère et moi avant même ma naissance.

- Will ? Demanda tendrement Elizabeth. Will… Tu vas bien ?

Je m'arrachais à la tendre étreinte de ma femme pour me tourner vers le pirate

- Mon père est mort… Je l'ai tué sur la Muerta. Me forçais je à répondre, refoulant le souvenir du moment où j'avais aidé Jack à mettre fin à la malédiction de l'or aztèque, anéantissant du même coup mes chances de revoir un jour l'homme que j'étais venu chercher.

Jack sourit légèrement

- Faux mon gars… Ton père est bien vivant, enfin si on peut dire ça parce que techniquement je ne sais pas trop si …

Agacé par les éternels détours de Jack, je lui coupai la parole sans pitié, me forçant à regarder le pirate

- Qu'est il arrivé à mon père ? Demandais je, bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire

Jack plissa les yeux et je compris qu'il s'apprêtait à me mentir … Ou du moins à ne donner qu'une partie de la vérité

- Il fait partie de l'équipage de Davy Jones. Déclara Jack d'une voix sépulcrale

- Davy Jones ? Répétais je

Qui était donc ce Jones ? Un autre pirate sans doute… Encore une illusion sur mon père qui allait s'envoler … Moi qui avait cru si longtemps qu'il était un homme de bien …

- Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Répondit Jack comme si c'était évident.

- Le Hollandais Volant ? Releva Elizabeth. Mais ce navire n'existe pas … Murmura-t-elle.

Je tressaillis à cette nouvelle et je posais un regard accusateur sur Jack. Le pirate m'ignora totalement et se tourna vers Elizabeth, avançant d'un pas dans sa direction

- Vraiment ? Vous en êtes bien sûre ? Susurra Jack.

Elizabeth fit un pas en arrière et je me plaçai entre eux tandis qu'Elizabeth répondait

- Oui.. Enfin ce n'est qu'une légende…

- Une légende ? Répéta Jack d'un ton cynique. Je pensais que vous aviez compris que parfois certaines légendes étaient vraies …

- Sûrement pas la votre. Répondit Elizabeth avec feu. Alors pourquoi celle-ci devrait être vraie ?

- Pourquoi ne le serait elle pas trésor ? Rétorqua Jack.

- Peut être parce que tout ce que vous nous avez raconté jusqu'à présent était un mensonge ? Suggéra Elizabeth

J'entendis vaguement le petit hoquet de stupeur d'Elizabeth tandis que Jack ouvrait sa chemise, dévoilant son torse couvert d'impacts de balle

- Un mensonge ? Triompha Jack.

Elizabeth rougit brutalement et baissa pudiquement les yeux tandis que je serrais les poings

- Que veux tu au juste que nous fassions Jack ? Intervins je

- Ce que je veux ? Non… Ce que tu désires William… Et ce que tu désires c'est délivrer ton père du sort ignoble auquel il s'est lui-même condamné…

- Quoi ? Glapit Elizabeth.

Jack la regarda avec agacement avant de nous jauger tout les deux

- Vous ne savez vraiment rien sur le Hollandais Volant ???

- Non. M'empressais je de répondre. Contrairement à toi, nous sommes des citoyens honnêtes qui…

- Et blablabla… Me coupa Jack. Le Hollandais Volant est une sorte de .. Vaisseau fantôme…

- Oh j'en ai assez des fantômes… Murmura Elizabeth tandis que Jack lui lançait un regard froid

- Je disais donc un navire … Qui réduit les âmes de ses occupants en esclavage… Cent ans de service contre le report de l'instant de votre mort… Voilà ce que propose Jones à ceux qui croisent sa route. Ce qu'il a proposé à ton père. Souligna-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers moi.

Je déglutis, mal à l'aise à l'idée que mon père soit emprisonné… Incapable de quitter un navire …

- Pourtant il existe un moyen de le délivrer… Reprit Jack.

- Pourquoi ne le faites vous pas vous-même ? Demanda Elizabeth

- Parce que … Délivrer Bill le Bottier de son triste sort n'est pas ce que je désire… Murmura Jack en me lançant un regard brûlant. Et toi Will qu'en penses tu ?

- Que faudrait il faire ? Interrogeais je Jack

Le pirate sourit légèrement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je pose cette question

- Vois tu il existe un coffre… Contenant le cœur battant de Jones… Trouve le cœur et tu pourras délivrer ton père. Expliqua le pirate.

Je baissais les yeux, l'esprit embrumé … Pouvais-je vraiment croire Jack Sparrow ? Et pourquoi voulait il que je trouve le cœur ? Après tout, notre précédente aventure avait été plus que suffisante pour m'apprendre que le pirate ne faisait jamais rien gratuitement

- Pourquoi veux tu libérer mon père ? Demandais je.

- Non… C'est toi qui le veut. Murmura Jack. Il te suffit de .. Venir avec moi, de trouver le cœur puis Jones .. Et ensuite tu reviens ici auprès de ta donzelle avec ton père .

- Quoi ? S'exclama Elizabeth. Non ! Si Will va chercher son père, je l'accompagne.

Jack et moi nous tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers elle tandis que je sentais une brusque angoisse étreindre mon cœur.

- Elizabeth… Non .. Cela peut être dangereux.. Si je décide d'y aller, je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi. M'empressais je de lui expliquer, glissant ma main le long de sa joue veloutée

A ma grande surprise, Elizabeth se déroba à mon étreinte et me regarda avec … colère ??

- Je ne suis pas une charge William Turner ! Je suis ta femme. Me jeta-t-elle, se retenant visiblement pour ne pas me gifler tandis que Jack dissimulait un sourire amusé.

Sans tenir compte de la présence du pirate, je me retournais vers elle, mes lèvres frôlant les siennes alors que je tentais de lui expliquer

- Ce n'est pas ton combat Elizabeth… Et puis… Pense à nos projets… Pense à notre enfant… Soufflais je

- Je ne porte pas d'enfant. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton hargneux. Ne te sers pas de ça comme excuse pour me laisser à l'écart.

Sa réponse me fit l'effet d'une gifle et je reculai…

- Will… Reprit plus doucement Elizabeth, sa main étreignant la mienne. Je veux juste être avec toi.. Connaître ton père… Je veux qu'un jour notre enfant… Connaisse son grand père…

- Ce n'est pas que votre compagnie me pèse. Intervint brutalement Jack en jetant un regard inquiet vers la rue. Mais j'ai des choses à faire… Je serais à Tortuga… Pour une semaine. Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre là bas. Me cria-t-il avant de s'élancer par la fenêtre qu'il avait brisé pour entrer.

J'échangeais un regard surpris avec Elizabeth au moment même où un coup ébranlait notre porte, nous faisons sursauter. Elizabeth me lança un regard furieux tandis qu' Estrella entrait dans le salon, l'air affolé

- Madame… C'est le Commodore, il veut vous voir.

- Oh et bien fais le donc entrer. Répondit Elizabeth avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'interposer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, James Norrington pénétra avec raideur dans la pièce, s'empressant auprès d'Elizabeth pour un baise main un peu trop long à mon goût

- Pardonnez mon intrusion Elizabeth. Commença-t-il à l'adresse de ma femme. Mais mes espions me rapportent que Jack Sparrow aurait été aperçu près d'ici et .. Je me faisais du soucis pour vous.

Du coin de la pièce où je me tenais je vis les joues de ma femme se teinter de rose tandis que j'interceptais le regard tendre dont l'enveloppait le Commodore

- Il me semble qu'étant son époux je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour protéger ma femme. Ne pus je m'empêcher d'intervenir

J'eus la satisfaction de voir Norrington se raidir et il se tourna vers moi

- Oh … Je ne vous avais pas vu Turner.

- C'est-ce qu'il m'a semblé. Répondis je en glissant mon bras autour de la taille d'Elizabeth.

- Avez-vous vu Sparrow ? Nous demanda Norrington sans se démonter

- Absolument pas. Me devança Elizabeth. En vérité nous allions passer à table.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Norrington et il s'inclina vers Elizabeth avant de fixer notre fenêtre brisée

- Que s'est il passé ?

- Un accident stupide. Répondit Elizabeth avec un sourire. J'ai voulu aider Estrella et ce faisant j'ai brisé la vitre.

Si Norrington ne la crut pas, il n'en laissa rien paraître et s'inclina à nouveau devant elle avant de se diriger vers la porte

- Si Sparrow tente de vous approcher faites moi prévenir… Je ne le laisserais pas filer une seconde fois. Déclara-t-il avant de sortir.

Une fois seuls à nouveau, je me tournais vers Elizabeth

- Elizabeth… Commençais je

- Will. Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton vibrant d'excitation. Nous devons y aller .. Rejoindre Jack ! C'est peut être ta seule chance de retrouver ton père.

Elle avait raison je le savais … Mais je ne voulais pas la mettre en danger, pas plus que je ne désirais remettre à plus tard notre projet… Surtout pour un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à m'abandonner

- Cela prendra des mois Elizabeth… Je ne veux pas te laisser seule ici … Et puis .. Pense à nos projets, au bébé et à la forge !

Elizabeth se crispa légèrement et baissa les yeux

- Il me semble que nous pouvons attendre pour faire un enfant… Quand à la forge et bien.. Mr Brown pourrait s'en occuper seul pendant ton absence non ?

Je ne répondis tout d'abord pas, choqué par sa réponse.

- Je croyais que nous .. Nous voulions un enfant… Murmurais je

- Bien sûr.. Et nous l'aurons comme il se doit. Répondit Elizabeth. Seulement… Nous ne sommes pas obligés de l'avoir maintenant…

Troublé, je me détachais d'elle, surpris par son insistance.. Comment pouvait elle parler avec autant de légèreté de notre rêve ?

- Je .. Je ne sais pas Elizabeth. Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir… Répondis je en me dirigeant vers la porte

Elizabeth se précipita vers moi

- Réfléchir ? Mais enfin Will tu ne vois pas comme ce serait merveilleux de partir à l'aventure, de sauver ton père.. De, de … naviguer ! Ce serait comme .. Un voyage de noce ! S'exclama-t-elle avec fougue.

Le cœur brusquement alourdi je me détachais d'elle à nouveau…

- Je croyais que ce qui serait merveilleux c'était un enfant. Répondis je

Le visage d'Elizabeth prit une expression à la fois coupable et ennuyée et je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre. Déçu, je sortis sans un mot. Je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre me jurer qu'elle voulait un enfant alors que de toute évidence… c'était faux.


	4. Chapter 3 : Je te l'interdis

_**Bonjour à tous … Voilà voilà nous progressons avec un retour à Liz à qui le chapitre réserve bien des émotions…Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mise dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes.. J'aime aussi les reviews hein. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre . Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 3: Je te l'interdis **

_**POV Elizabeth Swann Turner**_

Il était parti... Je n'arrivais pas à le croire... Will était parti. Me laissant seule sans explications... Furieuse, je commençai à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, ne sachant si je devais le suivre ou attendre qu'il revienne. Notre première dispute au milieu d'un bonheur sans nuages ou presque... Pour être tout à fait honnête je comprenais pourquoi Will était parti... A cause de l'enfant dont la venue était plus urgente pour lui que pour moi... Mais comprendre n'est pas forcément excuser et je ne voyais pas pourquoi ce serait mal de désirer un peu d'aventure, un peu de frissons avant de fonder cette famille dont je rêvais aussi... Dans un certain temps… Pourtant j'avais blessé Will et de cela je ne parvenais pas à me pardonner...

- Édifiante votre petite scène. Ironisa dans mon dos une voix que j'aurais reconnu entre mille.

Jack. Jack Sparrow. Furieuse de l'entendre se moquer ainsi de notre dispute je me retournais vers lui, prête à en découdre

- Je vous croyais parti

- Manifestement. Sans quoi vous n'auriez pas brisé aussi .. Clairement les espoirs de ce pauvre Turner . Ironisa Jack

Je sentis une vague de colère monter en moi. De quel droit cet homme se permettait il de me juger ? Pire de quel droit osait il écouter notre conversation ? Jack me fit un sourire que je jugeais désagréable et poursuivit

- Alors j'avais raison Lizzie... Vous rêvez d'aventure de .. Comment avez dit ? Ah oui... d'un voyage de noce ...

- Vous êtes immonde ... Soufflais je , outrée par son audace.

Jack s'approcha de moi, une lueur brillante dans le regard

- Est-ce tout ce dont vous rêvez Lizzie ?

- Je veux le bonheur de Will. Qu'il retrouve son père. Même si cela signifie devoir vous supporter. Répondis je, fière de ma pique.

- Un souhait très généreux ! Commenta Jack. Après tout c'est-ce que nous voulons tous n'est-ce pas ? Que Will retrouve son papa ... Et ainsi cesse de vouloir devenir père à son tour...

Cette fois je sentis le feu me monter au visage, furieuse d'être aussi facilement percée à jour. Jack dut voir mon trouble car il éclata de rire

- Je comprends à présent pourquoi vous aviez tellement hâte d'aller le chercher .. Tout les moyens sont bons hein trésor ?

Comment osait il !!! Comment pouvait il sous entendre que ...

- Vous êtes insultant et offensant !!

Loin de se formaliser de ma colère, Jack Sparrow s'approcha un peu plus de moi. Je pouvais à présent sentir les remugles de son haleine fétide et je reculais, furieuse

- La vérité ... C'est que vous vous ennuyez dans votre jolie maison... Et que ce n'est sûrement pas un enfant qui viendra combler votre vide trésor ...

Vide ?? Mais de quoi parlait il ? J'étais, je suis parfaitement heureuse ! Pourquoi tout le monde me parlait il de vide ?? Est-ce que la maternité est la seule issue possible ??

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Répondis je d'un air que j'espérais digne. Maintenant sortez mon époux ne va tarder à rentrer.

Loin de m'obéir, ce maudit pirate s'approcha un peu plus de moi, glissant sa main sur ma hanche

- Je peux combler cette chose que vous espérez tellement trésor ... Vous voulez connaître le goût de la liberté... de la passion...

Seigneur mais de quoi parlait il donc ?? Je m'efforçais de me dégager mais il raffermit son bras autour de moi, m'emprisonnant contre son torse

- Vous êtes une catin Miss Swann... Et vous rêvez d'être prise comme telle ... Souffla Jack

Cette fois la colère ne me laissa plus de choix et j'abattis ma main sur la joue de ce maudit pirate qui osait sous entendre que je ... je ...

- C'est Madame Turner !! Et je vous interdis de me parler ainsi ...

Le regard noir, Jack se frotta la joue, brusquement dégrisé, à ma grande satisfaction.

- Vous refusez de l'admettre ... Mais vous viendrez de vous-même dans mes bras Lizzie... Souvenez vous de l'île ... J'aurais pu vous combler alors... Susurra-t-il

L'île ??? Mais de quelle île parlait il donc ???? Quoi ?? Sa tentative minable de séduction alors qu'il retombait ivre mort sur la plage ?? Comment pouvait il sous entendre que je ... je ...

- Sortez d'ici !! M'écriais je à bout de patience et d'arguments

- Ma cabine vous sera ouverte trésor... Répondit Jack. Venez à Tortuga... Ajouta-t-il avant de s'enfuir à nouveau, me laissant seule et furieuse.

Cet homme était méprisable ... Sale, arrogant ... Comment pouvait il imaginer que je pourrais prendre plaisir comme les catins ... que je ...

Des images voluptueuses traversèrent mon esprit alors que je m'imaginais allongée sur la paille de la forge, mon beau Will au dessus de moi et je rougis violemment. Will ne ferait jamais ça ...

Malheureusement ...

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir au cours inédit qu'avaient pris mes pensées, la porte s'ouvrit livrant le passage à mon époux.

- Will !!! M'exclamais je, me sentant plus coupable que jamais, tant en raison de cette envie que je nourrissais moins que lui que des images que Jack m'avait poussée à imaginer.

Will reçut mon étreinte avec un curieux soupir et je sentis ses bras forts se refermer autour de moi. Éperdue de culpabilité, je cherchais sa bouche

- Pardonne moi... Will... Pardon... C'est juste que je sais à quel point ton père compte pour toi et ...

La bouche de Will s'écrasa sur la mienne me coupant la parole et je me laissais aller à son baiser, pressant mon corps contre le sien, l'esprit enflammé par les idées que Jack avait fait naître en moi. Mais Will se détacha

- Elizabeth... Murmura-t-il. C'est à moi de te demander pardon.... Je ... j'ai cru que notre enfant ... que ça t'était égal...

Je ne répondis pas, saisie par une nouvelle vague de culpabilité tandis que j'ouvrais la bouche vainement, sans savoir comment expliquer à Will que contrairement à lui, je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'être parent. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

La main de Will se posa doucement sur la mienne et un frisson de plaisir me traversa .. Notre première dispute ... Et maintenant venait la réconciliation... L'esprit échauffé par des idées qui auraient fait rougir plus d'une de mes amies si je leur en avais parlé, je me rapprochais de Will, nos deux corps s'épousant parfaitement.

- Je crois .. Que nous avons le temps pour tout cela... Nous , nous devrions pas y penser autant ... Le destin nous fera ce cadeau quand nous serons prêts... Lui affirmais je, ressentant un léger remord alors que j'ajoutais pour moi-même que le plus tard serait le mieux.

- Mais nous le sommes tellement.. Répondit Will en se détachant de mes bras pour poser la main sur le mur.

Réprimant un soupir à l'idée que Will n'avait de toute évidence pas la même idée concernant la réconciliation que moi je m'approchais à nouveau, nouant mes bras autour de son cou, ma poitrine reposant contre son dos large.

- Peut être qu'avant de penser à être père... Tu devrais .. Parler avec le tien... Soufflais je

Will ne répondit pas et je redoutais un instant d'avoir ravivé les braises de notre récente dispute.

- Tu as raison.. Je le sais. Comme je sais ... que même s'il est parti... je ne peux pas l'abandonner, pas si ce que Jack nous a raconté est vrai Répondit finalement Will. Seulement.. Je n'ai pas trop envie de te laisser pour courir les océans... En particulier en compagnie d'un pirate comme Jack Sparrow.

Je frémis intérieurement à ses paroles... N'avait il rien écouté ?? N'avait il rien compris ??

- Will... Ne me laisse pas en arrière je te l'interdis ! M'exclamais je avec fougue.

Cette fois, Will se retourna vers moi, un doux sourire illuminant ses traits et mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine en lisant sa capitulation dans son regard.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger c'est tout ... Pour le reste.. Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi. Souffla-t-il contre ma bouche.

Le bas ventre inondé par un désir brutal je collais mon corps au sien, savourant la caresse de ses lèvres sous les miennes tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui, m'étouffant à demi.

- Moi aussi je veux être avec toi... Soufflais je alors qu'il relâchait ma bouche. Je veux .. Je veux venir avec toi, vivre avec toi que ce soit ici ou en mer ... Je veux .. Continuais je, grisée par la promesse d'un prochain départ

Will sourit légèrement et m'embrassa à nouveau, me faisant taire alors que je m'accrochais à lui, frémissante d'un désir qui nous entraînerait jusqu'à notre chambre. Mais contrairement à ce que j'espérais, Will se détacha une nouvelle fois de moi

- J'ai juste peur ... Qu'il arrive quelque chose .. Que .. Que Jack ne nous ait menti .. Et que tu te retrouves en danger par ma faute...

Je ne répondis tout d'abord pas... Il était évident que Jack ne nous avait pas tout dit .. Le pirate était rusé et menteur... Il cherchait quelque chose . Seulement le dire à Will... Tuerait à coup sûr tout espoir de faire notre voyage ce qui était précisément tout sauf ce que je voulais.

- Raison de plus pour que nous y allions ensemble ! Après tout tu m'as appris à me battre et puis si les choses tournaient mal... Nous sommes certain de pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre. Déclarais je avec fougue.

Après tout c'était la stricte vérité... Will et moi étions mariés.. Et j'étais aussi sûre de lui que je pouvais l'être de moi-même. Nous formions un tout. Comme Will ne répondait pas, réfléchissant de toute évidence aux risques, je me penchais vers lui, ne perdant pas de vue mon projet initial d'une réconciliation sous les draps

- A moins bien sûr que tu ne veuilles plus de moi .. Le taquinais je avec toutefois une légère angoisse

Cette dernière fut rapidement balayée par l'étreinte de Will

- Comment pourrais je ne plus t'aimer Elizabeth... Toi .. Tu es toute ma vie... Murmura Will dans mes cheveux, me faisant frissonner de plaisir

Je me raccrochais à lui, glissant ma main dans ses cheveux alors que je laissais ma bouche épouser la sienne dans une invite que je pensais évidente

A ma grande déception, Will se détacha de moi, plongeant son regard tendre dans le mien

- Je crois que si nous devons partir.. Je ferais mieux de retourner à la forge pour terminer la commande que Mr Brown m'a confiée. Déclara t'il

Je m'efforçais de dissimuler ma déception à cette nouvelle et je m'écartais de mon époux. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être déçue et de regretter ce sens de l'honneur ou de l'engagement ( quelque soit le nom qu'on lui donnait) qui me privait de la présence de mon époux... Mais comment m'y opposer ? Cela faisait partie de Will et c'était aussi une des raisons qui faisaient que je l'aimais tant... Réprimant ma frustration j'hochais donc la tête et je me dirigeais vers la chambre

- Je vais préparer quelques affaires, demain j'irais prévenir mon père que nous partons

Will soupira et me regarda avec inquiétude

- Elizabeth est ce que tu es vraiment certaine ..que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ?

Cette fois je réprimais une exclamation agacée et je me rapprochais de mon époux

- Will... Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que c'est la seule chose à faire... Tu rêves de rencontrer ton père depuis des années et je ne veux pas que tu renonces à ce rêve à cause de moi. Nous irons ensemble,nous délivrerons ton père de ce Jones et une fois que ce sera fait nous rentrerons ici et fonderons notre famille comme il se doit. Lui affirmais je

Will me regarda avec la même tendresse que j'aimais tant et qui faisait battre mon coeur plus fort

- Tu as raison.. Je t'aime Elizabeth

- Je t'aime aussi. Soufflais je, un pincement au coeur en le voyant remettre sa veste. Tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller maintenant ? Ne pus je m'empêcher de lui demander

- Si je ne pars pas maintenant.. Je ne le ferais jamais. M'expliqua Will avant de franchir la porte avec résolution

*

Une fois seule, je réfléchis quelques instants à ce qui venait de se produire, à la décision que nous avions prise... J'avais du mal à réaliser que nous allions partir sur les mers, retrouver le goût de l'aventure et d'une certaine liberté... Sur le Black Pearl, il n'y aura pas de visite à rendre, de corsets étouffants à porter pour paraître à la mode, pas non plus de forge occupant toute la journée de mon époux... Bien sûr les conditions de notre voyage ne seraient pas à la hauteur du confort dans lequel nous vivions mais qui se souciait de confort lorsque la liberté d'être sans cesse ensemble nous tendait les bras ? Sur cette pensée, je me décidais à me coucher, échangeant à la hâte la lourde robe verte que j'avais stupidement choisie le matin même pour une fine chemise de nuit. Une fois prête à me coucher, j'observais quelques instants mon reflet, notant mes joues encore rouges et me décidais à rejoindre seule le grand lit que je partageais d'ordinaire avec Will. je fermais avec résolution les yeux, laissant mon esprit galoper vers l'aventure qui nous attendait avant de me résoudre à l'évidence: j'étais trop excitée pour réussir à trouver le sommeil. Renonçant à me coucher, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et je ranimais le feu qu'Estrella avait laissé couver lorsqu'elle était partie se coucher. J'avais besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé.

Absorbée dans mes préparatifs, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir et je sursautais brutalement lorsque la voix ironique de Jack s'éleva dans mon dos

- Décidemment on entre chez vous comme dans un moulin... Vous devriez faire attention.. Qui sait qui peut entrer durant votre sommeil ?

Agacée, je me penchais pour ramasser les morceaux de la tasse que j'avais laissée échapper et je répondis à l'indésirable

- Je vous croyais parti ! M'exclamais je, furieuse

- Et manquer ainsi votre négociation avec Turner ?

Je grinçais des dents à la pensée que ce maudit Jack avait encore une fois écouté toute notre conversation... Comment avait il pu, comment osait il espionner une...

- La colère vous va bien trésor... a l'exception peut être de cette moue... Nota Jack, interrompant ainsi le fil de mes pensées

Je restais sans voix, outrée par le sans gêne du pirate qui non content de s'introduire chez nous en pleine nuit et d'espionner nos conversations privées se permettait en plus de porter un jugement sur...

- J'ai particulièrement apprécié les efforts que vous avez fait pour emmener Turner jusqu'à votre lit. Ironisa Jack. Dommage que vous ayez échoué... je pense que le spectacle aurait été divertissant

Cette fois je laissais la rage m'envahir et j'écrasais avec satisfaction ma main sur la joue de ce maudit homme, frappant de toutes mes forces. Jack glapit légèrement avant de frotter sa joue rougie

- Vous êtes sûre que je l'ai méritée celle là ?

Oh !! ça oui il la méritait et même plus encore pour oser , oser

- Sortez de chez moi ! Lui jetais je

Un sourire désagréable sur le visage, Jack fit un pas dans ma direction

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez crier ? Ameuter la garde et ce cher Norrington ? Susurra t'il. Je suis certain qu'il serait ravi du spectacle... Déclara t'il en baissant son regard

Je réalisais alors que j'étais en chemise et croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine avant de me raviser.. Je n'allais sûrement pas me laisser intimider par ce .. ce .. Je ne trouvais même pas de qualificatif assez fort pour le décrire

- Je n'ai pas besoin de la garde je sais me défendre seule. Répliquais je

Jack Sparrow parut réfléchir quelques secondes puis il me fit un nouveau sourire rempli de cynisme dont il avait le secret

- Oh oui c'est vrai .. J'avais oublié quelle combattante redoutable vous êtes avec un tisonnier... Se moqua t'il

Vexée, je m'approchais de lui, décidée à lui faire ravaler sa morgue

- Je sais me servir d'une épée.. Répliquais je. Will m'a appris

Consternée, je vis Jack retenir un éclat de rire

- Laissez moi deviner... Vous vous entraînez au moins trois heures par jour...

- Oui lorsque nous le pouvons. Comment .. Commençais je avant de m'interrompre en réalisant qu'il se moquait de moi

- Seulement ce n'est pas de ce genre d'exercice dont vous avez besoin... Ce cher William est bien le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte. Murmura Jack en s'approchant un peu plus de moi, me forçant à reculer contre le mur

Je rougis brutalement, mes espoirs de réconciliation me revenant en mémoire

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Répondis je en m'efforçant de dissimuler mon trouble

- Menteuse.. Souffla Jack, ses yeux dans les miens.

Fascinée, je lui rendis son regard, songeant brièvement que je n'avais jamais vu un regard aussi profond, la noirceur de ses yeux rendue encore plus intense par le khôl qui les couvrait et dont il abusait.

- Mon offre est toujours valable vous savez... Reprit Jack. Il vous suffit d'un petit mot pour que je vous entraîne dans votre chambre ou mieux que je vous prenne ici... sur le champ. Souffla t'il

A ma grande honte, une vague de chaleur m'inonda à cette idée que j'arrivais fort bien à me représenter et je m'efforçais de garder ma dignité, sentant toutefois mes joues s'empourprer à nouveau

- Non merci. Répondis je, en cherchant à m'écarter de lui

Loin de me laisser tranquille devant ce refus pourtant clair, le bras de Jack s'interposa à nouveau entre la liberté et moi, m'empêchant de briser la proximité qu'il m'imposait

- Pourquoi cela ? Vous en mourrez d'envie même si vous n'osez pas l'avouer...

Cette fois il allait trop loin ! Comment osait il s'imaginer que je pourrais désirer un homme comme lui, un pirate, un vaurien ivrogne sale et malodorant qui passait ses nuits dans les bras de catins qui faisaient des choses... qu'aucune femme correcte ne faisait !

- Pourquoi ? Premièrement je suis l'épouse de Will, ensuite même si je n'étais pas mariée vous n'avez rien d'attirant ou de plaisant ou de.. Vous êtes sale et répugnant !

- Broutilles.. Contra calmement Jack. J'ai vu votre regard lorsque votre cher William vous a annoncé qu'il partait... Et d'ailleurs je doute qu'il réussisse à vous satisfaire pleinement ..

- Will est mon mari ! M'exclamais je, à bout de nerfs

- Ce qui signifie que j'ai raison. Triompha Jack

Confuse, je le fixais.. Comment diable pouvait il ...arriver à cette conclusion

- Vous vous trompez. Répliquais je. Je suis parfaitement heureuse avec Will et il est le mari que j'ai toujours voulu et..

- Il ne vous satisfait pas dans votre lit. Me coupa Jack. Il est trop "honorable" trop " propre" et trop "honnête" pour assouvir ce désir que vous cachez mal.

Une fois de plus je me sentis rougir, admettant pour moi même qu'un peu plus de fougue ou plutôt un peu moins de précautions ne serait pas pour me déplaire.. Seulement ce n'était pas le genre de chose que j'allais admettre devant ce maudit Sparrow. Renonçant à argumenter avec lui, je lui opposais la seule défense possible: le mépris

- Oh et bien sûr vous en revanche vous êtes en mesure d'assouvir mes prétendus désirs. Ironisais je

Jack se contenta de sourire et s'approcha à nouveau de moi, nos corps se frôlant à présent et je frissonnais sous l'étoffe légère qui me couvrait

- Essayez moi... Souffla t'il

Quoi...il...je...Ne sachant quoi répondre face à une invite aussi directe qu'incorrecte je baissais le regard sur ses lèvres charnues, incapable de réagir alors qu'elles se rapprochaient lentement des miennes. Son baiser me surprit autant qu'il enflamma mes sens alors que sa bouche exigeante et chaude se refermait sur la mienne. Ma bouche s'emplit d'une saveur inconnue, mélange de rhum et de sel et j'écartais les lèvres, laissant sa langue se nouer à la mienne. Je répondis par instinct au baiser, explorant à mon tour la bouche qui s'offrait à la mienne, ma langue glissant sur les dents en or du pirate au goût métallique. Je me réveillais brutalement lorsque Jack glissa une main pressée sur ma chemise, pressant ma poitrine à travers l'étoffe. Seigneur qu'étais je en train de faire ? Comment pouvais je... WILL !! Je repoussais brutalement le pirate et je m'écartais résolument, le souffle court

- Sortez d'ici !!! M'écriais je, folle de rage tant envers lui qu'envers moi même pour avoir dans un instant d'égarement répondu à ses avances méprisables. Partez !!

Jack sourit d'un air triomphant en m'enveloppa d'un long regard qui me fit frissonner

- Vous êtes certaine que c'est bien ce que vous désirez ?

- Oui ! M'écriais je en jetant un regard paniqué vers la porte que Will risquait de franchir à n'importe quel moment

Jack intercepta mon regard et sourit de plus belle, lissant ses moustaches

- Très bien Madame Turner... Je vous laisse... Du reste je pense que nous aurons l'occasion de poursuivre cette agréable et non moins intéressante conversation lorsque votre mari et vous serez à bord du Black Pearl .Déclara t'il en s'inclinant moqueusement avant que j'ai eu l'occasion de lui administrer la réplique cinglante qu'il méritait

Une fois seule, je me laissais aller contre le mur. Cette fois, il était parti, du moins je l'espérais... Honteuse au souvenir du baiser auquel je n'avais que trop répondu, je me dirigeais vers notre chambre, regardant avec remords la place vide à côté de moi et où Will aurait du reposer... Je me couchais par habitude, le coeur cognant dans ma poitrine au souvenir de la stupidité dont j'avais fait preuve... J'hésitais un instant.. Devrais je en parler à Will ? La réponse, simple et évidente s'imposa à moi. Non... Il n'était pas nécessaire de blesser inutilement mon époux pour un faux pas qui n'aurait de toute manière aucune conséquence... et qui ne se reproduirait jamais. Ruminant ces pensées, je me retournais dans mon lit, peinant à trouver le sommeil…

Lorsque Will rentra de la forge, des heures après le départ de Jack, je fis mine de dormir, retenant ma culpabilité alors qu'il glissait un bras tendre et rassurant autour de moi. ..


	5. Chapitre 4 : Toi plus moi

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite avec le POV que beaucoup attendaient : celui de Jack. Je pense que certaines seront déçues d'autres ravies… Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre en m'excusant une fois de plus pour les probables fautes de syntaxe ( la conjugaison à la première personne et la concordance des temps j'ai du mal lol)**_

_**Bonne lecture tout de même et…. Reviews ???**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 4: Toi plus moi **

_**POV Capitaine Jack Sparrow**_

Je progressai rapidement dans les rues endormies de Port Royal, pressé de retrouver mon cher Black Pearl et je poussai même ma chance jusqu'à adresser un grand salut aux soldats du Commodore Norrington qui me répondirent avec une raideur militaire qui me fit sourire, dissimulant rapidement mes dents en or dans l'ombre. Quels imbéciles… Comment cet emperruqué de Norrington pouvait il s'imaginer qu'il pourrait capturer le plus grand pirate de tout les temps ( c'est-à-dire moi) avec un régiment de tels imbéciles…

Ma visite à ce cher Turner avait été plus que fructueuse…. Quel simplet tout de même … Écouter sa conversation avec sa non moins stupide femme fut un régal… Pauvre gamin qui ne savait même pas voir ce qui crevait les yeux à tout homme digne de ce nom ( J'étais certain que même Norrington verrait de quoi je parlai… ) Enfin, le feu de Miss Swann- pardon Madame Turner- servait bien mes plans, même mieux que je ne l'avais espéré pour dire vrai…

Je passai négligemment la langue sur mes lèvres, y retrouvant le goût de celles de la délicieuse Madame Turner… Peut être aurais je du rester ? Non… Ça aurait été une erreur de tout précipiter… Après tout c'était en mer qu'il me fallait ces deux là. Et puis, c'était tellement amusant de voir les efforts que déployait cette chère Lizzie pour passer pour une femme bien et fidèle…

Évitant résolument un ivrogne (inutile de trop tenter la chance en me précipitant dans un combat aussi vain que stupide) je m'engageai dans la ruelle déserte qui mène vers l'arrière de la ville et l'anse où m'attendait patiemment le Black Pearl. Du moins je l'espérai… Non Gibbs était peut être un ivrogne mais sûrement pas un mutin comme ce maudit Barbossa ( que l'enfer le garde celui là) J'arrivai donc au Black Pearl et je montai allégrement à bord, peu surpris de trouver Gibbs endormi à même le pont, une bouteille à demi vide à ses côtés.

- Bouge toi Gibbs ! Dis je en ramassant la bouteille

Le rhum était immonde frelaté… Blahhhhh

- Jack ?

- Tu attendais qui ? Le Gouverneur Swann peut être ? Ne pus je m'empêcher d'ironiser. Allez bougez vous on lève l'ancre.

- Oui Jack . DEBOUT LA DEDANS !!! ON LEVE L'ANCRE POUR … pour où au fait Jack ? Me demanda Gibbs

Je susurrai ma réponse

- Tortuga…

J'étais certain désormais que les deux tourtereaux me rejoindraient…

Will viendra pour sauver son père ( que ce garçon était donc agaçant avec sa manie de vouloir sauver tout le monde) et Elizabeth l'accompagnera en se persuadant que c'est pour l'aider… Ou peut être pas… La donzelle était peut être assez honnête pour s'avouer que si elle désirait venir c'est par soif d'aventure… Une soif que je pouvais comprendre mais que j'avais sous estimée avant de l'entendre plaider ma cause auprès de Will. Elle aurait peut être pu faire un bon pirate finalement… Dommage que ce ne soit pas exactement ce qui l'attendait…

Laissant les hommes s'agiter sur le pont, je me dirigeai vers ma cabine et je sentis l'odeur de rhum de Gibbs derrière moi ( à moins que ce ne soit la mienne ? )

- Jack… Dites, je croyais que .. Vous ramèneriez William avec vous

- Un report Monsieur Gibbs, un simple contretemps. William et Elizabeth nous rejoindrons à Tortuga dans quelques jours.

- Elizabeth ? S'étonna le vieil homme

- C'est-ce que j'ai dit non. Répondis je avant de claquer la porte au nez et à la barbe de Gibbs.

Je n'avais pas trop envie qu'il tente d'en apprendre plus que ce que je voulais bien lui dire… Elizabeth était nécessaire à mon plan , tout comme Will. En vérité on pouvait même dire que tout reposait sur elle… Et sur mes talents de séducteur mais en vérité quelle femme saine d'esprit pourrait me résister ? Sûrement pas celle-ci … La manière dont son corps s'était collé au mien lorsque je lui avais volé un baiser l'avait trahie plus que chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé. Elle était troublée. Peut être même que si j'avais eu un peu plus de temps j'aurais pu la prendre à même le tapis précieux de sa petite maison d'aristocrate. Mais non… Il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses. Ce genre de fille était capable d'avoir des accès d'honnêteté, juste histoire de se persuader qu'au fond elle était quelqu'un de bien. Tu parles .. Comme si elle était meilleure ou différente des autres catins. Elle est juste plus riche.

Je laissai le rhum s'écouler dans ma gorge, savourant l'alcool. Voilà qui était bon ! Autre chose que l'immonde sherry ou je ne sais quelle liqueur que les Turner conservaient dans un carafon. Enfin je devais admettre que ce dernier était tout de même buvable. Je me laissai tomber tout habillé sur mon lit et je fermai les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Impossible de dormir après ça ! Si Miss Swann Turner avait appris à faire avec la frustration de ses désirs ce n'était pas mon cas et je devais admettre que la donzelle était plus qu'alléchante… Un corps souple et bien proportionné ( quoique ses seins soient tout de même trop petits à mon goût) une jolie bouche par contre, des lèvres charnues entre lesquelles il serait plaisant de glisser tout ce qui me plairait d'y mettre… Finalement plus j'y pensai plus ce plan me paraissait excellent…

Échauffé par tout ce que j'imaginai déjà une fois la donzelle dans mes bras ( après tout autant en profiter ) je glissai une main dans mon pantalon, me caressant avec urgence

- Où en es tu Jack ? Interrogea une voix .

De surprise je manquai de lâcher ma précieuse bouteille de rhum et je ne pus retenir une grimace de dégoût en découvrant Jones planté au beau milieu de la pièce. On avait beau dire, jamais je ne me ferai à sa tête de poulpe pas plus qu'à son habitude de surgir comme ça

- Je te dérange Jack ?

Sans me presser, je sortis ma main de mon fut et je me retournai vers Jones

- Comme tu vois. Que veux tu ?

Jones eut une mimique qui… ne ressemblait à rien ( du moins rien de rassurant ) et s'approcha de moi

- Je viens voir où tu en es dans notre petit marché Jack…

Bah voyons … Comme si je pouvais oublier …

- Les affaires avancent. Maintenant comme je suppose que tu as des choses à faire sur ton euh bateau je ne te retiens pas.

Mauvaise pioche… Jones s'approcha de moi et commença à bourrer sa pipe, s'installant sans façon sur mon lit

- J'aimerais assez que tu te lèves de là tu es assez gluant tu vois.. Ce n'est pas que j'ai quoique ce soit contre les poulpes mais…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà Jones était sur moi, sa pince autour de ma gorge

- Ne me sous estime pas Sparrow… Nous avons un marché. Si tu ne le respectes pas… Gronda-t-il en me relâchant à mon grand soulagement

- Oui je sais, la marque, la bestiole tout ça .. Rassure toi je n'ai pas oublié. Tu auras tes deux âmes.

- Pas n'importe quelles âmes Sparrow… Deux cœurs tendres… deux amoureux au cœur brisé en esclavage sur mon navire… A ta place.

- Tu pourrais en avoir cent qui ne seraient pas amoureux… Tentai je

- Non… Je veux deux amoureux . Ou alors ce sera ton âme ainsi que le prévoyait notre premier accord. Rétorqua Jones d'un ton sans réplique

Je déglutis en imaginant l'enfer qui m'attendais si je ne réussissais pas avant de me ressaisir.

- Et tu les auras ! Tu auras même mieux que ça… Le plaisir de réunir un fils et son père. M'exclamai-je avec emphase

- Un fils ?

- Les Turner… William et Elizabeth… Un couple amoureux… Des jeunes mariés. Susurrai je. Un magnifique soprano et rien de moins que la fille du Gouverneur de Port Royal. Il est le fils du vieux Bill.

Jones sembla réfléchir et darda son regard perçant sur moi

- N'est-ce pas ceux là même qui t'ont aidé à échapper à la potence ? Et à récupérer ton navire ?

- Parfois faut assumer ses erreurs.

- Et tu serais prêt à briser leur couple ? Pire leurs vies en les poussant à accepter cent ans d'esclavage à ta place ?

Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps à la question… Quel choix avais-je quand c'était ma propre liberté qui est en jeu ? Je répondis sans hésitation

- Oui.

Le regard de Jones me transperça une fois de plus et je dus me retenir pour ne pas courir dans l'autre sens

- Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre pour détruire un tel amour ?

Quelle question !

- Séduire la fille…. Ce n'est pas à toi que j'apprendrais l'inconstance des femmes .. Ne pus je m'empêcher d'ironiser.

Je m'empressai de continuer devant le regard furieux dont me gratifiait tête de poulpe

- Elle sera facile à séduire et à combler… Une fois certain qu'elle est bien amoureuse de moi, ce qui ne saurait prendre plus de deux mois je m'arrangerai pour que Turner nous surprenne. Une fois son cœur brisé, il n'aura plus aucune autre idée hormis celle de libérer son père de ton esclavage. Et tu récupères la mise !

Jones fit une nouvelle grimace qui devait être un sourire

- Et pour la fille ?

- Rien de plus simple… Une fois Turner déjà à ton bord cela va sans dire, je la trahis, lui brise le cœur et elle n'aura pas d'autre souhait que de rejoindre celui qu'elle a brisé. CQFD

Jones me regarda d'un air bizarre

- Et si la fille ne tombait pas amoureuse de toi ?

- Elle le fera. Promis je. Alors ? On scelle ça dans le sang ?

Bugger non pas le sang.. Je me repris avant qu'il remarque ma bévue

- Je veux dire l'encre .

La tentacule glacée qui servait de main à Jones se referma sur la mienne et je ne pus retenir un petit glapissement alors que je sentais son appendice froid remonter le long de mon bras dans une caresse que je trouvai obscène ( et il en fallait beaucoup pour m'émouvoir !)

- Toi plus moi… Nous avons un marché Sparrow. Tâche de remplir ta part dans les trois mois que je t'ai donné.

- On dit pas plutôt toi et moi ? Demandai je avant de laisser tomber, prêt à tout pour échapper à l'étreinte glacée du poulpe.

- Trois mois Jack. Je veux les deux âmes dans trois mois jour pour jour. M'asséna Jones avant de me relâcher, disparaissant aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

Une fois seul, je me laissai retomber sur la chaise… Je me sentais sale et vaguement nauséeux… En baissant les yeux sur ma main, je me rendis compte qu'elle est recouverte d'une matière blanche qui ressemblait fort à ce que j'avais prévu d'y projeter avant l'arrivée de Jones. Dégoûtant… Écœurant..

- Blahhhh ! M'exclamai je avant de m'essuyer copieusement sur le manteau que Gibbs avait oublié lors de son précédent passage dans ma cabine.

Une fois ma main propre ( à peu de chose près) je m'empressai de revenir à ma première occupation, laissant mon esprit dériver vers les multiples choses que je pourrais apprendre à Miss Swann avant de la livrer à son nouveau maître.. Après tout c'était bien le moins que je pouvais faire pour cette pauvre fille qui allait me rendre un si grand service !

*

Je retrouvai avec un plaisir sans mélange Tortuga et ses bouges... Son parfum de liberté et ses catins étaient comme une bouffée d'air pur après les heures passées à Port Royal et ses allures respectables. Je savais qu'il nous faudrait patienter ici une semaine voir plus avant que les Turner ne viennent nous rejoindre mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. La compagnie avait toujours été agréable ici bas et il était beaucoup plaisant de s'assouvir dans le corps d'une femme plutôt que dans ma main. Gibbs devait penser la même chose (encore que sa principale préoccupation soit plus le rhum que les filles) car il me fit un sourire ravi alors que nous débarquions dans le port de forbans.

Sans attendre qui que ce soit, je m'engageai dans la ville, évitant une des nombreuses bagarres qui éclataient quotidiennement, causées par les esprits échauffés par l'alcool et aussi ... et bien parce qu'il est divertissant pour certains de se battre. Je préférai quand à moi d'autres types de lutte, plus avantageuses pour le corps... Justement je vis arriver vers moi la blonde Giselle et je lui fis mon sourire le plus charmeur, ravi de l'aubaine qui plaçait sur son chemin la très douée catin.

- Jack Sparrow ! S'exclama t'elle en me voyant

Oui Jack Sparrow, Capitaine Jack Sparrow pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait il à ignorer que je suis le capitaine du navire le plus rapide de l' Empire d' Espagne voir du monde ?

La gifle me prit par surprise et je frottai ma joue, tentant vainement de me rappeler pourquoi la catin était furieuse après moi

- Tu m'avais promis de venir me chercher ! S'exclama Giselle

Ah... Oui c'était donc ça

- Des complications ma belle, un abordage périlleux, des soldats qui se sont imaginés pouvoir mettre la main sur moi mais je suis le meilleur. Lui dis je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Une moue boudeuse salua mon explication et je me risquai à glisser mon bras autour de la taille de Giselle

- Mais je suis là à présent ma belle, et je suis prêt à rattraper le temps perdu

- Scarlett dit que tu lui as fait la même promesse. Rétorqua Giselle d'un ton boudeur

Bugger... Scarlett, je l'avais oublié celle ci ... Mais aussi qu'ont donc ces catins pour croire toutes les promesses d'hommes qui ne cherchent qu'à profiter de leurs charmes ???

-Voyons tu sais bien que c'est toi que je préfère ma belle. Du reste si tu m'en laisses l'occasion je suis tout à fait prêt à te le prouver... Susurrai je, impatient d'enfouir mon visage dans le décolleté avantageux de la donzelle

- Tu avais dit que tu me montrerais le Black Pearl...

- Et je disais vrai ! M'exclamai je, songeant qu'il n'y avait pas que le Pearl que je voulais lui montrer ... Il y avait aussi mon gouvernail qui est ma foi d'une taille plus qu'imposante et que je..

- Maintenant ? Me demanda Giselle en glissant son bras sous le mien, coupant court à mes réflexions pour mon plus grand plaisir

Je m'empressai de m'incliner cérémonieusement devant elle ( l'expérience m'avait appris que les catins adoraient être traitées comme des femmes du monde, tout comme les dites femmes du monde d'ailleurs, en vérité comme les femmes tout court ) et je m'empressai de l'entraîner vers le Pearl en jetant de fréquents regards autour de moi souhaitant que la rousse Scarlett ne soit pas dans les parages, je n'aurais rien contre une escale à trois mais au vu de la gifle que venait de me mettre Giselle je doutai qu'elle partage mon point de vue à moins que...

- Jack Sparrow !

Oh bugger... Scarlett...

- Capitaine. Marmonnais je, recevant une nouvelle gifle pour la peine

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là elle ? Demanda Scarlett en désignant Giselle

Oh bugger... De pire en pire

- Il a dit que c'était moi qu'il préférait ! S'exclama Giselle

- C'est faux il préfère les rousses ! Rétorqua Scarlett

Tandis que les deux harpies se tiraient les cheveux j'amorçais une fuite.. Après tout Tortuga comptait suffisamment de catins pour que je ne sois pas obligé de faire appel à ces deux là. Je commençai donc à m'éloigner discrètement lorsqu'elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers moi

- Dis lui que c'est moi que tu préfères ! S'exclama Giselle

- Non moi ! S'insurgea Scarlett

Que faire ... Oserais je ... Oh après tout, j'étais suffisamment en forme pour les contenter toutes les deux et peut être qu'après quelques rasades de rhum les donzelles seraient plus que disposées à me prouver la profondeur de leurs sentiments à mon égard et blablabla

- Et bien en vérité... Commençai je, ravi de voir ces deux dindes suspendues à mes lèvres en attendant autre chose... Je suis incapable de choisir. Répondis je avec une feinte naïveté.

- Quoi ???

- Oui vous êtes toutes deux tellement.. tellement

Tellement quoi ? Douées au lit? Non mauvaise idée.. Tellement affriolantes ? Mieux

- Tellement quoi ? Demanda Scarlett d'un air méfiant

- Tellement fascinantes. Décidais je

- Fasciquoi ? Demanda Giselle d'un oeil rond

Mais qu'est ce qu'elles pouvaient être bêtes... incultes... mais qu'est ce qu'elles étaient douées aussi...

- Belles. Précisai je, renonçant à leur expliquer le sens du mot fascinant , je n'étais pas là pour leur faire une leçon de vocabulaire après tout !

Scarlett et Giselle échangèrent un regard rempli de ressentiment et je me décidai à tenter ma chance... Glissant un bras autour de leurs tailles, je les guidai doucement vers le Pearl

- Si nous parlions de ça dans ma cabine plutôt ?

- Bon d'accord mais juste pour parler. Pépie Giselle

Je promis sans intention de tenir

- Juste pour parler.

Comme je l'avais prévu, Scarlett céda également (pour ne pas être en reste) et je les fis monter toutes deux à bord du Pearl

*

Une fois sur le pont, elles se mirent en tête de tout visiter ce que j'accueillis avec agacement . Comme si ces deux idiotes pouvaient comprendre quoique ce soit à la navigation ! Je me contentai donc d'un tour rapide du propriétaire avant de les entraîner dans ma cabine. Là commençait la partie délicate de mon plan...

- C'est pas très propre. Remarqua Scarlett en fronçant le nez

Surpris je regardai autour de moi.. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Et elle s'imaginait quoi ? Qu'un navire de pirate était un bateau de plaisance ? Ignorant la remarque je m'empressai de servir aux deux femmes un verre d'un liqueur sucrée (et oh combien traître) que j'avais obtenue dans le juste pillage d'un navire portugais ( ou espagnol ?)

Une heure plus tard et une demi bouteille vidée j'étais à bout de nerfs à force de supporter leurs caquètements, ma langue était engourdie à force de débiter des compliments dont je ne pensai pas un mot et mon sexe se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon fut, signe qu'il fallait passer à l'action rapidement. Le rire aviné de Giselle retentit et je me décidai à commencer par elle, espérant juste que la jalousie stupide de Scarlett soit assez piquée pour qu'elle désire participer. Je me penchai donc sur la blonde et je l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Comme je m'y attendais, Giselle répondit immédiatement, écartant les lèvres et laissant ma langue investir sa bouche.

Je savourai le baiser et glissai sans hésiter mes mains dans le corsage de la fille, empoignant avec fermeté ses seins lourds et tombants.

- Hmmm Jack. Soupira Giselle tandis qu'un glapissement outré échappait à Scarlett

Sans hésiter je désertai le cou de la blonde pour me tourner vers la rouquine

- Il y a de la place pour toi aussi ma belle.. Murmurai je en l'attirant vers moi pour l'embrasser goulûment, ma main caressant toujours la poitrine de sa blonde amie

Scarlett répondit à mon baiser et un frisson d'excitation monta en moi. C'était gagné ! J'avais réussi et les deux filles, échauffées par l'alcool étaient toutes à moi...

Encore plus excité par cette perspective, je m'empressai de les repousser vers le lit (qui dieu merci était assez large pour nous accueillir tout les trois)

- Jack.. c'est pas habituel. Protesta toutefois Giselle en jetant un regard à Scarlett

Bugger... Voilà qu'elle avait des scrupules !! Le comble pour une fille dont la principale activité consistait à marchander ses faveurs !! Bon certes je ne comptai pas les payer du moins en espèce sonnantes et trébuchantes mais tout de même !!

- Allons ma belle.. J'ai une belle bourse pour chacune d'entre vous. M'amusai je en songeant à mon pantalon de plus en plus gonflé

- Mais je croyais que c'était moi que tu voulais ! Glapit l'agaçante blonde

- Je n'arrive pas à me décider. Avouai je. Vous êtes tellement fasci.. belles toutes les deux qu'il m'en faudrait un peu plus. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas... Ajoutai je en désertant son corsage pour celui de Scarlett qui n'avait rien à lui envier

Comme je l'espérai, Giselle se glissa contre moi et je sentis sa bouche dans mon cou tandis que je débarrassai Scarlett de sa robe. La poitrine ronde de la jolie rousse jaillit sous mes yeux affamés et je m'empressai de lécher ses seins tandis que mon pantalon frôlait l'explosion. Giselle poussa un petit cri outré et ses mains ( à moins que ce ne soit celles de Scarlett ?) se refermèrent sur mon pantalon caressant mon sexe à travers l'étoffe. Oui ! Oh oui !!! Je repoussai Scarlett sur le lit, ôtant du même coup ses jupons et exposant son intimité luisante à nos regards.

- Enlève moi ma chemise. Soufflai je à Giselle qui ,miracle, obéit ..

L'instant d'après c'était mon pantalon qui retombait sur le sol et je m'empressai de déshabiller Giselle, surveillant du coin de l'œil Scarlett qui s'impatientait.

- J'aime autant ceci … Commençai je en embrassant le ventre de Scarlett. Que cela. Finis je en laissant ma langue caresser le téton de Giselle.

Les deux filles poussent un gémissement , toute gêne apparemment envolée et je m'empressai de chevaucher Giselle, mon sexe pénétrant en elle jusqu'à la garde. Dieu que c'était bon… La blonde referma ses cuisses autour de ma taille m'attirant plus profondément en elle et j'en profitai pour me pencher sur la rousse, goûtant les charmes de sa langue habile dans ma bouche.

Oui … Ça c'était la vie ! Prendre… caresser, savourer les corps chauds et offerts des filles… Si j'osais je leur demanderai de se caresser mais le cul de Scarlett que je venais d'investir suffisait largement à mon plaisir.

- Oh !!!

Non, non pas maintenant … j'allai jouir … je le savais , c'était tellement … Je ne savais plus dans quelle fille je me trouvai ni laquelle j'embrassai… Mes narines étaient pleines de leurs odeurs mélangées, mes doigts exploraient sans distinction leurs humidité offertes.. Il me suffisait de pencher le visage pour que ma bouche suce un sein ou que ma langue trouve une bouche où se glisser… C'était délicieux…J'allais et je venais au gré de mes envies, savourant la profondeur de Giselle ou l'humidité de Scarlett … ou l'inverse. Je ne savais plus … Et peu importait.. Je me forçai au calme alors que je sentais l'orgasme proche et j'haletai, savourant la musique des soupirs de plaisir des filles qui gémissaient de concert. Le sexe entre les mains, prêt à l'explosion je décidai de me rendre à leurs caresses

- Viens… Murmurai je

Leurs bouches gourmandes se refermèrent sur mon gland et leurs langues se rencontrèrent sur ma hampe alors qu'elles échangeaient un regard hargneux. C'était trop… trop bon… Je ne pouvais plus résister… Avec un râle rauque qui résonna bizarrement à mes propres oreilles, j'inondai leurs visage trop fardés de ma semence, le souffle coupé par le plaisir.

Épuisé, je me laissai retomber sur lit avant d'ouvrir un œil agacé au son des voix stridentes des deux femmes.

- Jack alors qui choisis tu ? Me pressa Scarlett

Bugger…. Ce qu'elles étaient stupides… Je pris mon temps pour répondre, attendant avec philosophie la gifle inéluctable

- Et bien en vérité… Je ne sais pas il y a cette fille vous comprenez et je…

Gagné ! Les joues rougies par leurs gifles, j'attendais qu'elles partent lorsque Giselle prit la parole

- Je veux être payée !

Quoi ??? Je m'étouffai à demi tandis que la blonde se tournait vers la rouquine

- Il a eu toi plus moi. Il doit nous payer.

- C'est vrai ça ! S'exclama Scarlett en se tournant vers moi

Du coin de l'œil je notai que la bourse d'une des filles avait glissé sur le sol et je me levai, la dissimulant d'un habile coup de pied. Je sortis deux pièces de ma propre bourse et leur tendit

- Je suis vraiment navré que nous en soyons arrivés là. Mentis je tandis qu'elles prenaient leur argent , s'habillant à la hâte.

Une fois la porte claquée comme il se devait, j'entendis leur pas décroître et je me penchai pour ramasser la bourse oubliée. Elle était lourde … J'adorai Tortuga ! Souriant pour moi, je me laissai aller en arrière et je songeai fugacement au nouveau défi qui m'attendait. Séduire Miss Swann pour obtenir ma liberté. … La pauvre fille n'avait aucune chance… Je m'endormis sur cette pensée, songeant à quel point j'étais heureux d'être moi… le Capitaine ( bientôt libre de toute dette ) Jack Sparrow….


	6. Chapitre 5 : Quelque chose à te dire

_**Bonjour à tous voici donc la suite de ma fiction , avec les retrouvailles, j'espère qu'il vous plaira . Bonne lecture & ….Reviews ???**_

**Chapitre 5: Quelque chose à te dire**

_**POV Elizabeth Swann Turner **_

Il me semblait que le temps avait accéléré depuis la visite de Jack. Dès le lendemain de sa venue, j'avais commencé à faire nos bagages, remplissant un simple sac de vêtements chauds, confortables et surtout propres (mon expérience passée sur le Pearl m'avait appris que l'hygiène était loin d'être une priorité pour les pirates, et du reste à voir Jack ça semblait être encore plus le cas pour lui) . De son côté, Will travaillait sans relâche à la forge afin d'honorer les commandes prises par Mr Brown et que ce dernier aurait bien été en peine de réaliser sans l'aide de mon époux. Nous avions raconté à tous que nous partions visiter une vieille tante de Will qui était sur le point de mourir et même si je savais que ni mon père ni le Commodore Norrington ne nous croyaient tout à fait je me voyais mal leur expliquer que nous partions rejoindre Jack

Rejoindre Jack... A chaque fois que je pensais au pirate je ne pouvais retenir une bouffée d'excitation et de remords mêlés... Mes longues heures de solitude pendant lesquelles Will travaillait à la forge m'offraient tout le loisir d'y penser, et je me remémorais souvent l'étreinte brutale du pirate, la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, l'exigence de sa bouche tandis que ses mains m'empoignaient et me... STOP. Je ne devais pas penser à cela. Je n'avais pas le droit de penser à ça. A présent que j'étais seule dans ma maison et que Jack était loin j'essayai de réfléchir à la situation et à ce qui s'était produit. Je ne m'expliquai pas le comportement de Jack. Pourquoi diable avait il franchi cette barrière qui devait, aurait du nous séparer ? Ne respectait il donc rien ? J'étais la femme de Will, pas une de ces filles de joie, qui j'en étais certaine,goûtaient plus que de raison ce genre d' étreintes révoltantes.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, signe que mon époux revenait de sa longue journée de labeur et je chassai résolument Jack de mon esprit pour l'accueillir. Mon Will. Mon époux, ma vie. Rien d'autre ne comptait hormis lui. Je me précipitai vers lui et je nouai mes bras autour de son cou, entrouvrant les lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Will m'embrassa légèrement et j'étouffai un soupir tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur une chaise

- Je suis épuisé. Me confia t'il. Mr Brown a passé sa journée à boire et à dormir .

Je ne répondis pas, laissant mon esprit dériver vers un avenir différent.. Bientôt je n'entendrais plus parler chaque jour de forge, de Brown ou de grossesse.. Mon époux ne serait plus sans cesse épuisé et nous pourrions enfin passer du temps ensemble, savourer les délices d'étreintes que j'espérais ardentes, puissantes... Laissant Will parler, je me représentai sur le Pearl dans les bras de Will, mon mari agissant comme un pirate ainsi que son sang le destinait... Je nous imaginai seuls dans une cabine où Will me plaquerait contre le mur, remontant ma chemise d'une main pressée, un peu comme celle de Ja...

La voix de Will me tira de ma rêverie

- Elizabeth ? Ça ne va pas ?

Je sursautai légèrement et je fis un sourire indécis à Will

- Si , je excuse moi je rêvais je crois. Répondis je, un peu embarrassée par le chemin qu'avaient emprunté mes pensées

Will me dévisagea avec attention et je me sentis rougir... Avait il deviné mes pensées ? Savait il ce que Jack...

- Tu es sure que ça va ? Je te trouve étrange depuis quelques jours ...

Étrange ? Il avait deviné... Il savait ...oh comment avais je pu être assez bête pour imaginer que je pourrais lui cacher

- Ça a un rapport avec Jack n'est ce pas ? Continua Will, posant son regard doux et attentif sur moi

Je me sentis rougir au souvenir des lèvres brûlantes du pirate sur les miennes et je pris une grande inspiration... Je ne savais pas encore comment mon époux allait réagir, d'autant plus que j'avais plus répondu à ce baiser que je ne voulais l'avouer à moi même ou pire encore à mon époux.

- Will, je j'ai quelque chose à te dire... Me lançais je tremblante à l'idée que Will pourrait m'en vouloir, voir me détester de ce que j'avais laissé faire

La main de Will étreignit la mienne et je sentis des larmes brûlantes me piquer les cils. Comment pouvais je lui dire ce qui c'était passé ? Comment éviter de lui faire du mal de..

- Si tu ne veux plus partir je comprendrais Elizabeth. Murmura tendrement mon époux.

Plus partir ??

- Je ... quoi ? Demandais je

La pression de la main de Will sur la mienne s'accentua tandis qu'il poursuivait, ses yeux dans les miens

- Je comprends tu sais... Nous, nous avons pris trop rapidement cette décision et.. enfin nous ne pouvons pas laisser ma recherche de mon père nuire à nos projets ou détruire la vie que nous nous sommes construit. Nous avons une maison, j'ai la forge et toi tu as le confort que tu mérites et je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de renoncer à tout ça pour courir après quelqu'un que nous ne sommes même pas certains de trouver.. Elizabeth, je, ma vie c'est toi maintenant, ma famille c'est toi.... Alors si tu ne veux plus partir... il te suffit de le dire et nous resterons ici

Je ne répondis rien, sous le choc ...Ne plus partir ? Will me connaissait il donc si mal que ça ?

- Je sais que... enfin partir avec Jack Sparrow.. Je veux dire je suis conscient que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup et qu'il t'est difficile de le supporter alors.. Je, mon père attendra que nous trouvions un autre moyen.. Je , j'irais à Tortuga faire part de notre refus à Jack. Conclut Will

Je sentis une vague de désespoir monter en moi à la perspective de rester ici.. De continuer à attendre tout la journée que Will revienne de la forge sans rien de plus excitant qu'une visite de mon père ou de l'une de mes amies mariées qui viendrait étaler devant moi son bonheur écoeurant et banal de jeune maman. Les progrès des bambins, les soirées étouffantes où se pressait la bonne société dont je faisais encore partie malgré mon mariage avec ce qu'ils appelaient un roturier... Les étreintes hâtives le soir avant que Will, épuisé par sa journée de travail, ne sombre dans le sommeil non sans m'avoir posé la question devenue rituelle du " est ce que ça avait marché ?" NON !! Si nous restions j'étoufferais, je me dessècherais dans cette vie tellement semblable à tout ce que j'avais toujours connu et détesté... Je, Jack avait raison, je voulais me sentir libre encore une fois, connaître la griserie du vent dans mes cheveux, l'odeur de la mer, le parfum de l'aventure... Retrouver le pirate que j'avais épousé avant qu'il ne soit plus que le respectable forgeron qui avait épousé la fille du Gouverneur. Désespéré à cette idée je serrais brutalement la main de Will

- Non !! Criais je sans m'en rendre compte

Will sursauta et je rougis brutalement

- Je, je veux dire, non Will... Nous en avons parlé et je .. je ne veux pas que tu renonces

Will me regarda d'un air indécis

- Mais je ..que voulais tu me dire alors ? Je, j'ai bien vu que tu étais troublée depuis la venue de Jack et si enfin pourquoi ?

Je pris ma décision en une fraction de seconde. Non je n'allais rien dire à Will. Parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance et parce qu'il n'avait pas à porter ou à payer un moment d'égarement dont j'étais la seule responsable

- Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime et que je suis heureuse de partir avec toi. Murmurais je...

Après tout je ne mentais pas totalement

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Will pour me récompenser de ma rouerie et il se pencha vers moi pour un baiser auquel je répondis avec une pointe de remords. Will était si confiant... Il était si facile de lui mentir, si simple de lui cacher que je n'étais pas aussi exceptionnelle ou différente ou parfaite qu'il semblait le croire

- Tu es tellement merveilleuse. Souffla Will en me caressant la joue. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as accepté de m'épouser... Je, je te promets de veiller sur toi durant ce voyage Elizabeth

- Ainsi qu'il se doit. Répondis je d'une voix qui me parut étouffée

- Comme tout époux qui se respecte. Murmura Will. Elizabeth si je devais te perdre.. j'en mourrais

Sa ferveur me tordit le coeur et je le fixais avec ardeur

- Ne dis pas ça ... Jamais tu ne me perdras... Je t'aime trop pour m'éloigner de toi. Murmurais je en m'installant sur ses genoux, unissant nos lèvres pour un long baiser

Je sentis les bras de Will se refermer autour de moi et je poussai un léger soupir tandis que ma langue explorait sa bouche, pressant mon corps contre le sien pour assouvir le feu qui commençait à couver dans mes reins. J'oubliai tout ce qui n'était pas nous et je laissai ma main glisser sur sa chemise, défaisant les boutons qui me séparaient de sa peau. Alors que le désir se faisait plus pressant en moi je sentis Will se détacher de moi

- Elizabeth... Je, je suis épuisé. Murmura Will d'un ton contrit. J'ai, j'ai travaillé sans arrêt depuis la visite de Jack et comme nous partons demain.. je , nous devrions dormir. Lâcha t'il

Déçue, je ne répondis pas et Will me sourit avant de déposer un baiser léger sur mon front

- Allons madame Turner il est l'heure de dormir. M'annonça t'il en se dirigeant vers la chambre

Je le suivis sans dire mot, évitant de le regarder alors qu'il se déshabillait et je pris place à ses cotés. J'avais soif de ses caresses, de ses baisers... Je me pelotonnai contre lui, glissant mes doigts sur son torse pour attiser son désir

Un grognement me répondit et je relevai le visage... comprenant avec déception qu'il s'était endormi. Avec un soupir, je me retournai et fermai les yeux... Après tout, une fois sur le Black Pearl, tout serait différent... Et je comptais bien obtenir enfin la satisfaction de ce désir que je sentais bouillonner en moi sans en comprendre totalement la nature. Mais j'étais confiante, Will saurait. Enfin nous pourrions être pleinement ensemble et nous apprendrions tout les deux à combler nos corps, loin de cette maison et de cette vie étouffante de banalité...

*

Trois jours après nous étions à Tortuga au terme d'un voyage aussi long qu'ennuyeux ( exception faite de la dernière partie où nous avions volé une chaloupe). Je découvrais le port avec une vague déception. Quoi c'était ça la dernière île libre des caraïbes ? Un repaire de hors la loi sale et malodorant où se côtoyaient des catins aux visages blanchis de poudre et aux robes sales et crasseuses ? Et les hommes "libres"... des ivrognes pour la plupart d'entre eux, semblant disposés à tirer l'épée au moindre prétexte venu... Et que dire des rues sales et malodorantes de la ville ( si on pouvait appeler ça une ville ) ?

Will dut sentir ma déception car il affermit sa prise sur mon bras tandis que j'enfonçais le tricorne déformé que j'avais "emprunté" à bord du navire qui était censé nous conduire en Angleterre , dissimulant mes longs cheveux qui auraient trahis ma féminité.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Me souffla Will d'un ton inquiet

Je lui répondis avec un sourire... Certes Tortuga était loin de ressembler à ce que je m'étais imaginé mais le soulagement de ne plus avoir à porter de robes ou de corsets compensait largement la déception. Jetant de fréquents regards inquiets autour de lui, Will me prit familièrement par le bras et commença à me guider au milieu des détritus et des hommes ivres qui encombraient le pont jusqu'à ce que je m'avise des regards que les autres posaient sur nous. Je mis un moment pour comprendre que, étant déguisée en homme, l'étreinte de Will devait leur paraître au mieux risible au pire contre nature. Je me dégageai donc rapidement de son bras.

- Elizabeth ça ne va pas ?

- Si mais ... puisque je suis sensée être un homme autant me comporter comme tel. Répliquais je en me dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers le port

J'avais reconnu au loin le pavillon du Black Pearl, la tête de mort agrémentée d'un oiseau couleur sang flottant fièrement au dessus des autres navires pirates (ou de marchands peu scrupuleux ) qui semblaient minables à côté du Black Pearl. Le souffle coupé je notais en un clin d'oeil les voiles réparées et l'état parfait de la coque du navire. Jack Sparrow aimait son Black Pearl et il en prenait de toute évidence plus soin que de sa propre personne

- Impressionnant... Murmura Will à mes côtés, faisant écho à mes propres pensées

A cet instant, je fus écartée sans douceur par un homme qui cheminait vers le navire les bras chargés

- Qu'est ce vous faites là ? Y 'a rien à voir. Nous asséna t'il durement. Toi petit t'es pas assez fort pour être marin sur le Pearl ptête dans la Navy. Suggéra t'il en me donnant une grande claque dans le dos qui me propulsa vers l'avant

Je manquai de m'étaler et j'entendis Will gronder dans mon dos. Je me retournai avec précipitation arrêtant son bras alors qu'il tirait son épée sous le regard surpris de l'homme

- Nous sommes venus voir Jack Sparrow. Déclarai je, inquiète à l'idée de voir Will s'engager dans une rixe le jour même de notre arrivée

- A la taverne sans doute... Commenta l'homme sans quitter mon époux des yeux

- Oh... Répondis je en me retournant dans la direction indiquée.

Une taverne oui... Mais laquelle ? Il y en avait tellement...

- Peut on savoir laquelle ? Demandai je en me tournant vers l'homme.

Je constatai avec consternation que le marin avait disparu et Will me lança un regard inquiet

- Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?

- Pas plus qu'un corset. Répondis je, agacée par cette habitude qu'avaient les hommes de me croire fragile uniquement parce que j'étais une femme. Viens on va trouver Jack . Enchaînai je , peu désireuse de me lancer dans une conversation avec Will

La troisième taverne fut la bonne.. Je repérais la silhouette de Jack au milieu d'une foule d'ivrognes, attablé seul, une pinte de rhum devant lui. A en juger par le regard embrumé par lequel il nous salua celle ci ne devait pas être la première

- William ? Interrogea le pirate, l'air surpris

Je sentis le corps de mon mari se tendre

- Oui Jack... Nous sommes venus ainsi que tu nous as demandé de le faire. Rétorqua Will avec agacement

Rien qu'au son de sa voix je pouvais deviner qu'il était sur le point de faire demi tour et de rentrer à Port Royal

- C'est exact. Commenta Jack. Mais je pensais que ta délicieuse femme t'accompagnerait.. Aurais tu finalement pris la décision qui s'imposait et l'aurais tu enfermée ?

Cette fois c'était trop , j'avançais en direction de ce maudit pirate

- Je ne suis pas un objet que l'on met sous clef Jack ! M'exclamai je fière de ma réplique

Un lent sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Jack et il leva son verre dans ma direction

- Elizabeth... Je ne vous avais pas reconnue ainsi habillée.

- Jack quand partons nous et où ? S'empressa de demander Will en jetant des coups d'oeil nerveux autour de lui.

Le pirate sourit et se leva avec difficultés

- Dès que nous serons prêts... Rejoins Gibbs sur le port et aide les hommes à remplir les cales du Pearl pendant que je vais installer Elizabeth à bord.

Quoi ???

- Elizabeth reste avec moi. Répondit Will d'un ton ferme en glissant son bras autour de moi

Jack eut un léger sourire et s'approcha de Will, le fixant dans les yeux

- William.. Peut être que tu as du mal à commander, diriger dans ta maison mais sache que ce n'est pas non plus sur le Pearl que tu le feras. JE suis capitaine et tant que membre de mon équipage ta femme et toi vous...

- Nous ne sommes pas engagés sur le Pearl. Intervins je

Jack me jeta un regard froid avant m'ignorer à nouveau, s'adressant à Will

- Je disais donc que attendu que vous allez profiter à titre gracieux du Pearl il est normal que vous obéissiez aux ordres de son capitaine pour la durée de votre séjour à bord. Ironisa t'il

Will hésita et se tourna vers moi

- Elizabeth est ce que... qu'en penses tu ?

Derrière Will je rencontrais le regard ironique de Jack et une rage sourde monta en moi. Il l'avait fait exprès !! Il envoyait Will près de Gibbs dès notre arrivée pour que je m'interpose ou que je geigne ou je ne sais quoi .. Ou alors il croyait que j'aurais peur de rester avec lui ! Mais pour qui se prenait il donc !!

- Fais ce que tu as à faire Will. Murmurais je à mon époux. Nous nous retrouverons plus tard.. Après tout plus vite nous partirons d'ici, plus vite nous libérerons ton père et rentrerons chez nous. Ajoutai je plus fort, consciente que Jack écoutait notre conversation

- Tu es sûre .S'inquiéta Will

Je secouais la tête agacée tant par sa question que par la lueur moqueuse qui s'alluma brièvement dans les yeux de Jack en l'entendant

- Tout ira bien... Je vais m'installer avec Jack et nous nous retrouverons ce soir. Promis je en m'approchant de Will, brûlant d'un désir soudain de sentir son étreinte se refermer sur moi

- Je t'aime. Murmura Will, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes tandis que Jack laissait échapper un "blahhhh" de pur dégoût

- Si pouviez vous retenir de ruiner ma réputation... Commenta le pirate. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on dise de moi que je m'affiche avec des hommes qui aiment des hommes, non pas que je dédaigne la chose à l'occasion mais tu n'es décidemment pas mon genre. Plaisanta t'il en direction de Will

Will et moi retinrent un soupir exaspéré puis je sortis de la taverne, suivie de peu par Jack

- Oh là doucement mon ange. Me souffla Jack. Nous avons le temps

Le temps ? Le temps de quoi au juste ?

- J'aimerais ne pas trop tarder Jack. Répondis je d'un ton que j'espérais sec

Jack me fit un léger sourire et passa devant moi, avançant de manière curieuse et au bout d'un moment je réalisai qu'en fait il évitait scrupuleusement de croiser les différentes catins qui arpentaient la ville.

- Pourquoi les évitez vous ? Ne pus je m'empêcher de lui demander

Jack se retourna vers moi, affectant un air surpris.

- Que j'évite quoi trésor ?

Je ne relevai pas son "trésor" qui commençait sérieusement à m'agacer et je désignai d'un geste une des femmes qu'il avait évité

- Elle et enfin toutes ces femmes... Répondis je, un peu embarrassée, après tout, une femme respectable ne devait pas être en mesure de reconnaître des catins et encore moins de les nommer et j'étais précisément une de ces femmes respectables

Je me mordis les lèvres en découvrant le regard amusé de Jack posé sur moi

- Ces femmes ? Et que croyez vous qu'elles soient ?

- Et bien ... je, je ne sais pas... Balbutiai je en regrettant amèrement d'avoir posé la question

- Si vous le savez mais vous êtes trop hypocrite pour le dire. Se moqua Jack

J'ouvrai la bouche pour une réponse bien sentie mais Jack ne m'en laissa pas le temps

- En vérité trésor si ces catins me poursuivent c'est en raison de mes qualités... Répondit Jack en insistant désagréablement le sur mot " catin"

Refusant de me laisser démonter par sa grossièreté volontaire, je le fixais avec ironie

- Oh et de quelles qualités vous vantez vous donc Capitaine Sparrow ? Lui demandai je en insistant à mon tour sur le "capitaine"

Jack sourit bizarrement et s'approcha de moi, soufflant son haleine à mon visage

- De la taille impressionnante de mon gouvernail et de sa non moins impressionnante vigueur. Susurra t'il

Cette fois c'en était trop ! Comment osait il comment !!

- Vous êtes écoeurant. Lui répondis je, faute de mieux

Contre toute attente, Jack affecta un air d'incompréhension et me fit signe de le suivre à bord du Pearl jusqu'auquel notre conversation nous avait menés. Une fois à bord il se dirigea vers la barre qu'il commença à caresser d'une manière... d'une façon... Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire cela...

- Je me demande à quoi vous pensiez Elizabeth... Il n'y a rien de .. comment avez vous dit ? Ah oui " écoeurant" dans mon gouvernail... A moins bien entendu que nous ne parlions pas de la même barre... De laquelle parliez vous ? Me demanda t'il d'un ton ironique

Je me sentis rougir et je balbutiai, ne sachant quoi répondre

- Dites moi Lizzie... Susurra Jack

- Je... où allons nous dormir ? Répondis je, souhaitant éviter le terrain glissant sur lequel m'avait jeté ma stupidité

Jack sourit de plus belle et s'approcha de moi

- Vous pouvez dormir dans ma cabine .. Mais je préfère vous prévenir qu'il vous faudra enlever ces oripeaux qui ne vous flattent pas ... Portez une robe ou mieux... rien du tout. Susurra t'il d'un ton qui m'assécha brusquement la bouche

Je me forçai à reprendre mes esprits, chassant le souvenir de la scène qui s'était déroulée chez moi il y avait quelques jours

- Vous nous laisseriez votre cabine Jack ? C'est vraiment une surprise... Répondis je, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre où ce détestable pirate voulait en venir

Jack me fixa, le même sourire désagréable figé sur ses lèvres

- Ai je évoqué William dans ma proposition ? Je parle de vous Lizzie et de moi...

Suffoquée par son culot, je peinai à trouver une réponse appropriée , je comment pouvait il oser suggérer une fois encore que lui et moi nous que je pourrais ...

- Non merci. Répondis je faute de mieux

- Vous y viendrez. Répondit Jack. Lorsque vous réaliserez que votre cher William est incapable de combler ce que votre corps appelle de toutes ses forces...

Je me sentis rougir alors que des images peu respectables traversaient mon esprit

- Will est mon mari Jack. Je l'aime et cela suffit à me combler. Maintenant montrez moi où nous allons dormir afin que je puisse nous installer

Jack poussa un petit soupir déçu et me fit signe de le suivre, me guidant jusqu'à l'entrepont. Une fois là, il s'arrêta devant une couche étroite dont les draps avaient connus des jours meilleurs.

- Comme vous voudrez Madame Turner... Voilà votre lit

Incrédule, je fixai la couche et je notai la proximité des autres "lits"

- Mais... je ...nous ne pouvons pas.. Tentai je. Il n'y a aucune intimité ici !

Jack s'inclina moqueusement devant moi

- Et bien à quoi vous attendiez vous donc princesse ? A une cabine privative ? Nous ne sommes pas sur un bateau de la Navy ici... Néanmoins si vous souhaitez un peu plus de ... comment avez vous dit déjà ? Ah oui "intimité" ma proposition tient toujours... Rejoignez moi.. à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit et je vous promets que vous serez comblée... pleinement. Susurra Jack

Cette fois c'était trop ! Il l'avait fait, il le faisait exprès je le savais... Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était ses raisons d'agir ainsi

- Pourquoi faites vous ça Jack ? Vous l'avez dit ... ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous. Crachais je en désespoir de cause

Jack s'approcha lentement de moi et je réalisai brusquement que nous étions seuls à l'entrepont

- Vous aimeriez vous en convaincre... Murmura t'il, ses lèvres s'approchant dangereusement des miennes. Mais viendra un jour où vous accepterez de reconnaître vos désirs.. votre vraie nature

Je déglutis nerveusement et je reculai, m'acculant malgré moi au bois de la cabine

- Et quelle est ma "vraie nature" selon vous ? Ironisais je, curieuse cependant de sa réponse

Jack eut un curieux sourire et une expression de triomphe passa brièvement sur son visage. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de prévoir ce qu'il allait faire ses bras se posèrent de chaque coté de mon visage et il plaqua son corps contre le mien, m'emprisonnant contre le mur

- Ardente... passionnée.. vous brûlez Elizabeth. M'asséna t' il brutalement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes

Pétrifiée, je restais sans réagir tandis qu'une vague de chaleur inondait mes reins. Je sentis Jack mordiller légèrement mes lèvres et j'ouvris la bouche par réflexe, laissant sa langue caresser la mienne. Son corps se pressa plus fort contre le mien et je sentis une barre dure contre mon bas ventre, preuve éclatante de son désir si j'en avais encore besoin. Je savais que je devais le repousser mais j'en étais incapable, sa bouche à la fois exigeante et tendre ne me laissait pas d'échappatoire, pas plus que son corps contre le mien. Un bruit sourd résonna au dessus de nous et Jack me relâcha brusquement, me laissant pantelante contre le mur

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Triompha t'il avant de se retourner

Je restais appuyée contre le mur, mon coeur cognant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine à la fois choquée et surprise par les sensations qu'un simple baiser avait éveillées en moi. Troublée, j'observais Jack tandis que Will apparaissait brusquement et je frémis à la pensée qu'il aurait pu nous surprendre alors que .. que nous...

- Vous voilà installés ! S'exclama Jack

Will ne répondit pas je me sentis rougir de honte alors qu'il posait son regard tendre et aimant sur moi. Comment avais je pu faire ça ? Comment avais je pu laisser Jack m'embrasser encore une fois ? Pire comment avais je pu répondre comme je l'avais fait à ses avances dégradantes ?

- Elizabeth ? S'inquiéta Will. Ça ne va pas ?

- Si. Mentis je. C'est juste que ... Jack et moi nous réfléchissions sur la manière de donner plus d'intimité à cet endroit. Jack a proposé de tendre des voiles, ce qui nous fera une sorte de cabine. Improvisais je , ravie de voir l'insupportable sourire satisfait de Jack s'effacer à mes paroles

- Oh oui c'est une excellente idée. Approuva Will. Merci Jack

- Oui c'est très délicat d'y avoir pensé. Renchéris je

Mon regard se noua une fraction de seconde à celui de Jack et je ressentis une bouffée de triomphe devant son air déconfit

- Viens avec moi Turner. Reprit Jack. Je vais te donner tout ce qu'il faut

Je les vis partir avec soulagement et me laissai tomber sur le lit en tremblant.. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler... Le mieux à faire était d'éviter Jack ou du moins d'éviter de me trouver seule en sa présence attendu qu'il était hors de question de parler à Will de ce qui s'était produit... Une erreur était déjà impardonnable, la seconde l'était encore plus... Je me forçais à sourire tandis que Will revenait, les bras chargés d'une lourde toile. Toute à mes remords je l'observais distraitement tandis qu'il fixait les voiles, formant autour de notre espace réduit une sorte de cocon qui nous protégeait des regards. Une fois notre " chambre" aménagée, Will se tourna vers moi et je l'attirais à moi. J'avais besoin de lui, besoin de le sentir pour mieux chasser le souvenir de ma faute récente. Je m'accrochai de toutes mes forces à lui et il sourit.

- Fais moi l'amour Will. Soufflais je désespérément à son oreille avant de chercher sa bouche

Je le sentis sourire sous mes lèvres et je me pressai contre lui. Plus, j'en voulais plus... Je voulais être à lui maintenant, je voulais le sentir, je voulais ses caresses pour oublier ce que Jack avait fait naître en moi

- Elizabeth . S'étonna Will

Tremblante je le laissai s'écarter de moi, les lèvres entrouvertes dans l'espoir d'un baiser

- Nous allons lever l'ancre dans quelques minutes, Jack a besoin de moi sur le pont.. M'expliqua Will d'un air contrit avant de m'embrasser brièvement. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes

Je me mordis les lèvres pour me retenir de lui crier de rester tandis qu'il franchissait la toile et je me laissais aller sur le lit sans plus me soucier de la saleté des draps. Tout en moi bouillonnait et j'avais l'impression que mon bas ventre me brûlait, tendu par un désir que j'étais incapable d'assouvir... Le baiser tiède de Will, loin d'avoir étanché ma soif l'avait encore augmentée et je poussais un gémissement de rage et de frustration. Pour la première fois j'en voulais à Will... Quel besoin avait il de rejoindre Jack alors que j'avais tellement besoin de lui ?

Le coeur battant à tout rompre je fermais les yeux et m'efforçai de penser à autre chose. Sans succès. J'avais l'impression de sentir encore la pression des lèvres de Jack sur les miennes. Agacée, je me levais et me dirigeai vers le pont, j'avais besoin d'air, besoin de sentir le vent sur ma peau, besoin de faire quelque chose qui m'éviterait de penser à ce qui me tordait les reins

Je sortis à la hâte et me précipitais sur le pont, inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air pur. Du coin de l'oeil je vis Will occupé à remonter l'ancre avec d'autres marins

- Bien joué le coup des voiles .. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir.. Souffla Jack dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter. Mais entourer votre lit de voiles ne fera pas de ce cher William un meilleur amant trésor

Je grinçai des dents et me forçai au calme en voyant que Will nous observait

- Pourquoi ne me laissez vous pas tranquille ? Répondis je à Jack en me retournant vers lui

- Parce que je vous veux Lizzie.. Je veux vous entendre gémir sous mes assauts... je veux vous prendre comme vous le méritez... Et parce que je sais vous y viendrez... et croyez moi trésor vous ne regretterez pas. Pavoisa t'il avant de s'éloigner vers ses hommes, me laissant seule

Tremblante je m'agrippais de toutes mes forces au bastingage. J'avais le pressentiment que ce voyage allait être très différent de ce que j'avais imaginé…


	7. Chapitre 6 : Entre rêve et réalité

_**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que le réveillon de Noel fut bon ! Pour vous remettre de vos émotions ( ou pas c'est selon ) voici la suite de ma fic….J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 6 : Entre rêve et réalité**

_**POV William Turner **_

Tandis que je regardai Tortuga s'éloigner, devenant un point minuscule à l'horizon je ne pus me défendre d'une brutale appréhension, quelque chose m'échappait, quelque chose clochait... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable... J'avais forcé Elizabeth à partir, elle avait beau prétendre le contraire, je savais que si elle avait décidé de laisser notre vie derrière nous, ce n'était pas de gaieté de coeur mais pour moi, pour que je retrouve mon père et réalise mon rêve. Son comportement tout à l'heure, la manière dont elle avait insisté pour que nous ayons une sorte de « chambre » était un aveu plus grand qu'aucunes des paroles rassurantes qu'elle avait prononcées. Ma chère Elizabeth.... Perdue au milieu de ce voyage qu'elle se forçait à faire pour moi... cherchant à recréer notre confort quotidien sur ce navire à bord duquel je l'avais entraînée

Je me retournai vers elle et l'observai à la dérobée tandis qu'elle parlait avec Jack et mon coeur se serra en la voyant si perdue... Sa place n'était pas ici. Pas plus que la mienne, notre place était à Port Royal auprès de son père et de nos amis dont je l'avais forcée à s'éloigner. Du coin de l'oeil, je la suivis alors qu'elle s'appuyait au bastingage, tentant en vain de dissimuler le tremblement de ses mains et son émotion. Nous étions partis mais aucun de nous ne pouvait dire quand nous rentrerions enfin chez nous. J'avais été fou, égoïste de la pousser à faire un tel sacrifice pour moi. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté de m'épouser, je m'étais juré de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse, de lui vouer ma vie et voilà que je faisais précisément l'inverse... Seigneur ce que je regrettais ma décision, ce que je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir vu tout ce que ça lui coûterait de me suivre. Tout cela pour rien... Parce que je n'étais même pas certain que Jack avait dit la vérité et que mon père était toujours en vie...enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça

La voix de Jack s'éleva à mes côtés et je sursautai en l'entendant... J'étais tellement absorbé par mes remords que je ne l'avais même pas entendu approcher

- Je te parle Will. S'énerva le pirate.

Agacé, je me tournais vers lui

- Où nous emmènes tu Jack ? Contrai je, tout en rencontrant le regard sombre du pirate dont les paupières étaient couvertes d'une pâte noire comme à son habitude.

- Je te l'ai dit... Trouver le moyen de sauver ton père. Je pensais que tu avais au moins compris ça. Répondit Jack

Je me retins de lui balancer mon poing dans la figure.... Après tout il n'était pas responsable de la folie qui m'avait poussé à le croire et à entraîner Elizabeth dans une aventure qui pouvait se révéler dangereuse...

- Je suppose que tu as un plan... Soupirai-je à la place.

Jack me fit un grand sourire qui étrangement me fit froid dans le dos et répondit

- Oui, Will , j'ai un plan

Évidemment.... Jack avait toujours un plan... Tout comme il ne faisait jamais rien gratuitement...

- Et quel est ce plan ?

Jack prit une pose dramatique tandis qu'Elizabeth me rejoignait. Ignorant le pirate, je glissai mon bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre moi suffisamment pour me rendre compte qu'elle tremblait. Ma pauvre Elizabeth...

- As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'histoire de Davy Jones Will ? M'interrogea Jack tandis que son regard se posait nonchalamment sur Elizabeth

- Tu sais très bien que non. M'impatientais je.

Jack prit une inspiration et je serrais plus fort Elizabeth contre moi, lui adressant un sourire rassurant

- Jones est le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Commença lentement Jack.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit. Intervint Elizabeth d'un ton hostile. Il commande un vaisseau fantôme et asservit les âmes. Nous savons cela

Surpris, je me retournai vers elle. Ce ton ne lui ressemblait pas...

- Je disais donc que Jones était le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant... Un capitaine immortel. Susurra Jack sans tenir compte de l'intervention de ma femme.

Cette fois je me retournai vivement vers lui tandis qu'une exclamation surprise échappait à Elizabeth

- Immortel .. Répétai-je

Voilà donc la chose que Jack ne nous avait pas dit lors de sa visite. Jones était immortel, rien que ça... Dans ce cas comment pourrai-je sauver mon père puisque je ne pourrais pas tuer son geôlier !!! Elizabeth du avoir le même raisonnement que moi car elle s'avança vers Jack, la voix vibrante de colère

- Vous avez menti !! Vous aviez dit qu'il nous suffirait de le trouver et de le tuer pour sauver le père de Will.

Un sourire désagréable aux lèvres, Jack se tourna vers elle tandis que je me retenais à grand peine pour ne pas l'embrocher

- C'est faux trésor... Je n'ai jamais parlé de tuer Jones ...

- Bien sûr que si ! S'énerva Elizabeth

- Bien sûr que non ! Lui rétorqua Jack sur le même ton.

Je me forçai au calme et je me retournai vers Jack, me plaçant entre Elizabeth et lui

- Comment comptes tu réussir à sortir mon père de là... Lui demandais je à bout de patience.

Jack me regarda d'un oeil rond, comme s'il s'apercevait seulement maintenant de ma présence et je dus me retenir une fois encore de ne pas lui mettre mon poing dans la figure

- Moi ? Non TOI comment tu vas faire... Répondit il. Vois tu fort heureusement, les immortels sont aussi mortels...

Cette fois c'était clair... Il se fichait de nous. Depuis le début

- On est immortel ou on ne l'est pas ! Riposta Elizabeth

- Faux ! Lui jeta Jack d'un air professoral. Tout le monde à un point faible. Celui de Jones est précisément d'être mortel

Cette fois j'étais perdu...

- Mais tu viens de dire le contraire ! M'exclamai-je.

Jack soupira lourdement et nous regarda comme si nous étions deux parfaits imbéciles

- Non j'ai dit que Jones était immortel ce qui n'est pas le cas de son coeur ...

Son coeur ?? J'avais beau faire, je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce que Jack nous racontait...

- Dans ce cas il n'est pas immortel. Répondit Elizabeth. Il suffit de le trouver, de lui tirer dans le coeur et il mourra.

Tirer dans le coeur ? Comment ma femme pouvait elle dire une chose pareille ??

- Précisément. Approuva Jack. Seulement avant de trouver Jones, il faut aller chercher son coeur. ...

Cette fois c'était clair... Je ne comprenais rien aux explications de Jack...

A mes côtés, Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et finit par parler

- Vous avez dit que Jones avait mis son coeur dans un coffre...Et que si Will trouvait le coeur, il pourrait délivrer son père...

- Précisément ! S'exclama Jack. Vous voyez vous vous souvenez finalement....

Cette fois s'en était trop pour moi... Je me retournai vers Jack

- Que doit on faire exactement ?

Je fixai le pirate tout en parlant me jurant de repartir sur le champ à Port Royal si cette fois encore la réponse était obscure

Jack sourit légèrement tandis que le bras d'Elizabeth serrait le mien comme si elle avait réussi à lire mes pensées, ce qui ne m'aurait étonné qu'à moitié

- Non, ce que TU dois faire... Tu dois trouver le coeur, le prendre et l'emmener sur le Hollandais Volant. Une fois sur place, tu le poignardes devant Jones et tu sauves ton père... Simple non ?

Simple ??? Simple !!! Comment pouvait il dire une chose pareille, ça n'avait rien de facile ! Comment pouvait il espérer que je parvienne à trouver le coeur de ce Jones !!!

- Pourquoi ne pas le poignarder quand nous l'aurons trouvé ? Demanda brutalement Elizabeth.

- Parce que ça ne marchera pas ... Jones doit être à coté de son coeur pour mourir aussi. Rétorqua Jack sur le ton d'une évidence.

Sans laisser le temps à ma femme de répondre, je me retournai vers Jack

- Il me semble qu'avant toute chose nous avons une question sans réponse Jack... Sais tu où se trouve le coeur ?

- Non. Admit le pirate. Mais je sais où trouver une chose qui te mettra en position d'être capable de trouver le coeur. C'est là que nous allons. Maintenant si vous permettez... Vous n'avez peut être que ça à faire de bavarder mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Nous jeta Jack avant de s'éloigner

Une fois seuls, Elizabeth me regarda d'un air troublé

- Il nous cache quelque chose...

- Je sais... Soupirai-je. Peut être ferait on mieux d'oublier tout ça ...

- Il dit qu'il connaît quelqu'un qui nous aidera à trouver le coeur... Ça vaut la peine d'essayer non ?

Ému, je pris sa main dans la mienne, conscient qu'elle cherchait à se rassurer

- Pas si tu dois en pâtir...

Je sentis le corps d'Elizabeth se presser contre le mien tandis qu'elle se penchait vers moi, ses lèvres frôlant mon oreille

- La seule chose dont je pâtis en ce moment c'est de ne pas te sentir près de moi...

L'ardeur de son ton me fit sourire et je lui pris la main la suivant jusqu'à notre « cabine » avant que Jack ne décide de m'assigner une nouvelle tâche.

*

Une fois à l'intérieur, Elizabeth se retourna vers moi, plus belle que jamais. Oubliant la discussion que nous venions d'avoir avec Jack je la serrai contre moi tandis que sa bouche cherchait la mienne. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de sel lorsque je l'embrassai et je sentis sa langue se presser contre mes dents, me forçant à ouvrir la bouche ce que je fis avec entrain, savourant la tendresse de ma femme.

- Et bien... Je ne pensais pas vous avoir autant manqué Madame Turner. Plaisantai-je , un peu surpris par son ardeur.

- Tu me manques à chaque minute que tu passes loin de moi... Me répondit Elizabeth avec sérieux

Je ne pus retenir un sourire à cette déclaration... Elizabeth était si romantique... Si douce, si belle , si parfaite... Je glissais mes mains sous sa chemise, caressant ses seins et un grognement me répondit

- Will... Haleta Elizabeth. Viens....

Comment résister à une si délicieuse invitation? Je brûlais d'elle depuis des jours, me forçant à rester éloigné pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise face aux marins qui nous avaient conduits jusqu 'à Tortuga. Je sentis ses mains chaudes défaire mon pantalon et je me retins... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre de mon impatience... Elizabeth était comme la plus belle des fleurs, fragile, délicate...

Sa bouche se nicha dans mon cou et je sentis sa langue caresser ma peau... C'était délicieux... Ses caresses hésitantes, amoureuses me donnaient encore plus envie de la protéger, de l'aimer et de la chérir ainsi que je m'y étais engagé. Je repoussai les idées indignes qui me venaient à l'esprit puis je me détachai d'elle. Lentement, je défis son chemisier, dévoilant peu à peu se peau nacrée que j'avais envie d'embrasser, de vénérer tant elle était belle. J'aperçus la rondeur d'un sein dont la peau était aussi blanche que le reste de son corps et je le caressai, ému par sa perfection.

Le souffle d'Elizabeth se bloqua et je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser, m'abreuvant de sa beauté et de sa tendresse

- Will... Souffla-t-elle d'une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

Mon sexe durcit encore et je me forçai à me contrôler... Elizabeth n'était pas une femme que l'on prenait comme si ... comme si elle était une vulgaire catin. J'avais envie de caresser son corps, de l'embrasser, de l'honorer ainsi qu'elle le méritait ... Si la beauté avait eu un visage, elle aurait pris celui d'Elizabeth. Si la douceur avait un corps c'était celui d'Elizabeth... Elle était parfaite... Douce, tendre, gentille... Naïve... Ignorant la méchanceté et la perversion...Et je ferais tout pour qu'elle continue à le faire. Je ne faillirais plus à mon engagement quoiqu'il arrive je la protégerais de la laideur du monde

Sous mes doigts, le corps d'Elizabeth se cambra et je la sentis se cambrer

- Will... Mon amour ... Gémit elle

Je glissais ma main entre ses cuisses écartées, effleurant son entrejambe humide tandis qu'elle pressait son corps contre mes doigts

- Viens... Fais moi l'amour Will...

Sans plus pouvoir me contenir, je m'enfonçais doucement en elle, mes yeux se nouant aux siens tandis qu'elle s'allongeait, offerte à mes tendres caresses. Dieu que je l'aimais....

Je laissais mon sexe aller et venir en elle, retenant la passion qu'elle m'inspirait pour ne pas la blesser. Je nouais mes doigts aux siens, mon regard fixé sur son visage si pur, si magnifique tandis qu'elle se crispait brutalement. Je me forçai à m'arrêter, craignant de l'avoir blessée et Elizabeth gémit

- Will... je t'en prie ...

Je baissais les yeux vers elle, ému par la rosée délicate de ses joues et je me penchai sur ses lèvres délicatement ourlées pour y déposer un baiser léger. Elizabeth s'arqua entièrement vers moi, gémissant sur ma bouche à nouveau

- Will...

C'était trop.

Elle était si belle, si douce... Si parfaite ... Une fois de plus mon désir d'elle remplaça le reste et je jouis en elle, déversant mon plaisir dans une brusque poussée, ma bouche sur la sienne pour un tendre baiser. Je l'aimais tellement... Je voulais qu'elle soit ma femme, la mère de mes enfants... Elle était mon univers, ma vie. Être avec elle, vivre avec elle c'était comme un rêve devenu réel...

- Will... Gémit elle à nouveau sous moi, le regard vague.

Je m'empressais de m' arracher à sa tiédeur et je m'abattis à ses côtés, réalisant à présent que les autres avaient pu nous entendre...

- Dis moi... dis moi que tu m'aimes... Me supplia presque Elizabeth.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire attendri devant sa requête. Comme si je pouvais ne plus l'aimer... Je l'embrassai légèrement et la serrais contre moi.

- Je t'aime. Lui soufflais je encore perdu entre le rêve et la réalité... Même maintenant, j'avais du mal à réaliser que mon rêve d'enfant était devenu réalité et qu'Elizabeth m'aimait... Pourtant ... c'était vrai

- Je t'aime Will. Murmura Elizabeth comme pour me rassurer. Promets moi ... que tu ne me laisseras jamais.

La laisser ? Comment pouvait elle s'imaginer une chose pareille ??? Ému par sa fragilité je la serrais contre moi

- Je te le promets...

Elizabeth nicha sa tête contre moi, un sourire aux lèvres et je la serrais dans mes bras. Alors que je fermais les yeux, prêt à m'endormir, il me sembla soudain entendre un ricanement moqueur....

*

Deux semaines.... Cela faisait deux semaines que nous naviguions et je commençai à me demander si Jack savait vraiment où nous allions. Elizabeth était de plus en plus taciturne, impatiente et je l'avais vue plus d'une fois en pleine discussion avec Jack, cherchant sûrement tout comme moi à enfin connaître notre destination. J'étouffai un bâillement et je défis un nouveau cordage, suivant brièvement du regard Elizabeth tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bastingage.

Elle y passait de plus en plus de temps, observant la mer en tentant de cacher sa tristesse d'avoir quitté notre foyer.... Chaque fois que j'allais la rejoindre, elle prétextait que tout allait bien, ses lèvres crispées dans une petite moue que j'avais appris à connaître... Celle qui signifiait qu'elle retenait ses larmes... Je m'en voulais tellement.... J'avais essayé de trouver des raisons de rentrer mais chaque fois, Elizabeth s'y était opposée, son doux regard tendre rempli de compréhension. Elle se sacrifiait pour moi... Et je ne l'en aimais que plus encore.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Jack s'approcher d'elle, lui glissant je ne sais quelle bêtise et Elizabeth le planta là, se dirigeant comme toujours vers le bastingage.

- Je reviens Mr Gibbs. Lançai-je au second.

Je m'approchai sans bruit d'Elizabeth et je glissai mes bras autour d'elle, l'attirant contre moi.

- Oh mais quand me laisse... Commença Elizabeth d'un ton furieux en se retournant vers moi. Will c'est toi ?

Que voulait donc dire cette question ?

- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? Plaisantais je à demi

- Non... non bien sûr que non... Excuse moi j'étais... perdue dans mes pensées.

Je souris tandis qu'elle se laissait aller contre mon torse, le rythme de nos deux coeurs s'accordant comme toujours lorsque nous étions ensemble

- Je sais ce qui te tracasse Elizabeth...

Son coeur manqua un battement et je l'embrassai légèrement dans le cou, ému par son entêtement à me cacher sa tristesse

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi...Si tu savais ce que je regrette de t'avoir emmenée ici... Mais... Elizabeth... Tu avais raison... Je ne peux pas abandonner mon père avant même d'avoir essayé de le sauver

Elizabeth baissa brièvement les yeux et je sus que même si elle ne l'admettrait pas, ma décision de rester lui pesait

- Pardonne moi Elizabeth...

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'étoffe de ma chemise et elle m'étreignit brusquement

- Will... Je, non tu ne comprends pas... Ce n'est pas ça... Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, je... Bafouilla-t-elle

Ma chère .... Tendre et douce Elizabeth. J'embrassais ses lèvres douces, ému par son corps que je sentais trembler contre le mien

- Je t'aime Elizabeth...

- Je t'aime aussi Will... Souffla-t-elle, ses yeux dans les miens.

Je nouais mes doigts aux siens, ignorant ceux qui nous regardaient. Il n'y avait que nous. Moi et cette femme magnifique et généreuse que j'avais épousée.

- Will...Je... Commença Elizabeth avant de s'interrompre, un vague regret dans les yeux

- Je sais... Murmurais je. Je sais que tu voudrais être chez nous... Si nous étions restés là bas, peut être porterais tu notre enfant en ce moment même au lieu de fixer cet océan vide...

Elizabeth se crispa et je compris que je l'avais blessée.

- Pardonne moi... je veux juste que tu ne manques de rien...

Elizabeth me fixa avec intensité, ses doigts se crispant autour des miens.

- La seule chose qui me manque c'est toi Will...

Moi ?

- Enfin Elizabeth je suis ici ...

Ma femme rougit légèrement et pressa son corps contre le mien

- Je veux dire... la nuit... Will... j'ai... Tes caresses me manquent...

Je ne comprenais pas ... Je la rejoignais chaque matin lorsque mon quart était terminé et je la serrais contre moi, ne manquant jamais de l'embrasser, avant de me laisser enfin aller à ma fatigue,plongeant dans un sommeil lourd. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux, inquiet de la sentir aussi nerveuse

- Calme toi ... Murmurais je d'un ton apaisant en posant mes lèvres dans son cou.

Ce qu'elle sentait bon... Même au bout de plusieurs semaines de voyage, sa peau avait encore cette petite odeur sucrée qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Je laissais glisser mes lèvres jusqu'à son épaule, savourant le goût de sa peau, fermant les yeux pour mieux la sentir

- Will... Oui... Gémit brusquement Elizabeth, sa main sur la mienne tandis qu'elle se retournait vers moi.

Inquiet, je constatai enfin que son regard était fiévreux

- Tu es malade ? Elizabeth ça ne va pas ?

- Will... Viens... Répondit elle en me prenant par la main

Je souris à ses fantaisies et la laissai m'entraîner vers l'intérieur du navire.

Nous allions emprunter l'escalier lorsque Jack surgit devant nous, un sourire aux lèvres

- Ah vous voilà enfin ! Je vous ai cherchés partout

- Ça ne peut pas attendre Jack ? Lui demanda Elizabeth d'un ton froid que je ne lui connaissais pas, sa main serrant la mienne

- Non ça ne le peut pas. Rétorqua Jack en la fixant. Du reste comme je vous l'ai dit il n'y a qu'une certaine chose qui pourrait entièrement combler vos attentes...

- Oh !! S'exclama Elizabeth

Je ne comprenais plus rien... De quelles attentes parlait il ? Et de quelle chose ?

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres, Jack y répondit, se tournant vers moi

- Et cette chose ... ce plan menant à la cachette du coeur de Jones est à notre portée. Nous arrivons en vue de l'île où il est caché. Voilà qui répondra à vos attentes... Triompha-t-il. N'est-ce pas Elizabeth ?

Je sentis ma femme se raidir de plus belle avant de la voir sourire

- Bien sûr Jack... Même si je doute que ce plan soit si exceptionnel qu'il réussisse à nous combler entièrement.

- Vous ne perdrez rien à essayer ... Susurra Jack en se tournant vers moi. Voilà comment nous allons faire. Elizabeth, Gibbs, Marty et moi nous allons à terre chercher le plan pendant que tu surveilles le Pearl.

Quoi ?????

- Quoi !!! S'insurgea Elizabeth. Mais c'est hors de question !! Will vient avec nous.

- Je ne laisse pas Elizabeth. Renchéris je

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et soupira

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ? Lui demanda Elizabeth, une note de défi dans la voix

Oui ... Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai besoin que quelqu'un défende le Pearl durant notre absence... Les abords de cette île sont dangereux et je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre une nouvelle fois mon navire.

Dangereux ?? Et il voulait entraîner Elizabeth !!! Hors de question

- Elizabeth reste avec moi dans ce cas.

Jack secoua la tête

- Oh et qui me prouve qu'une fois seul avec ta dulcinée, vous n'allez pas me laisser ici...

- Nous avons besoin du plan que vous allez chercher. Souligna Elizabeth

- Et depuis quand as-tu une raison de ne pas faire confiance ! M'insurgeais je outré par le sous entendu de Jack

Le pirate me regarda d'un oeil sombre

- Depuis qu'un certain forgeron digne de confiance m'a frappé à l'aide d'un bâton et laissé pour mort sur l'île de la Muerta

- Une rame. Corrigeais je en rougissant à ce souvenir. Et je me devais d'intervenir pour sauver Elizabeth

- Oui... Sauver Elizabeth... Susurra Jack. Voilà pourquoi elle vient avec moi. Mon bien le plus précieux contre ton bien le plus précieux... Comme ça nous sommes tout les deux certains que l'autre en prendra soin non ?

Je... J'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais rien à redire à cela... J'avais le Pearl et j'étais sûr que Jack me ramènerait Elizabeth entière dans ce cas. Tout comme je comprenais sa méfiance... Après tout il n'avait pas tort... J'étais prêt à tout pour Elizabeth

- Dans ce cas ça ne change rien si Will vous accompagne pendant que je surveille le Pearl ? Intervint Elizabeth

- Hem... Elizabeth... Sans vouloir vous vexer... Commença Jack. Je préfère que Will reste ici...

- Oh et pouvez vous nous expliquer pourquoi Capitaine Sparrow ? Ironisa Elizabeth à ma grande surprise

Jack la fixa et se pencha vers moi

- Ça doit pas être facile tout les jours... Me glissa-t-il tout bas. D'abord... vous n'y connaissez rien en combat maritime. Déclara-t-il à Elizabeth

- Will non plus !!

Là je devais reconnaître que ma femme avait raison... mais ça n'arrêta pas Jack

- Ensuite... Le plan est dans une niche que seules des mains... fines, féminines peuvent atteindre et enfin... Il me parait plus sage.... Moins risqué ... de laisser William, un grand et fort jeune homme seul avec ma bande de forbans sans âmes et sans coeur... plutôt qu'une femme qui .. Même si elle sait se battre avec une épée... reste une femme...fort agréable aux regards. Lâcha Jack

Je sentis Elizabeth fulminer à mes côtés et je fis un sourire d'excuses à Jack, l'entraînant à l'écart

- Il n'a pas tort tu sais... je serais plus tranquille en te sachant avec Jack et Gibbs plutôt que seule ici avec les autres...

Elizabeth me fixa d'un air furieux et je ne compris pas la raison de sa colère

- Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup Elizabeth... Mais ... Commençais je

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de finir, Jack intervint

- Bien sûr Elizabeth... Si vous avez peur de ne pas résister à une simple marche sur l'île et de décevoir ainsi William...

Je fusillais Jack du regard devant son manque de délicatesse, comment osait il ...

- Je ne décevrais pas Will. Rétorqua brutalement Elizabeth. Quand à cette marche, je pense être capable d'y résister facilement. Allons chercher ce plan.

Jack sourit et se tourna vers moi en battant des mains

- Magnifique !! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre... je vais dire à Gibbs de préparer la chaloupe

L'ignorant, je me dirigeais vers Elizabeth.

- Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais... Lui dis je

Ma femme me sourit tendrement et caressa ma joue

- Je sais...

Je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser et nos lèvres eurent à peine le temps de s'effleurer que déjà Jack revenait.

- Venez Elizabeth. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre... Mieux vaut y aller tant qu'il fait encore jour

- Enfin... Jack il n'est même pas midi !! Lui rappelais je , amusé

Quelquefois je me demandais si il était vraiment normal... Comme .. Maintenant

Jack se pencha vers moi

- Des heures de marche nous attendent... Je préfère partir maintenant

J'échangeais un regard avec Elizabeth qui haussa les épaules.

- Je crois qu'on a pas le choix... Me déclara-t-elle.

- Je le crois aussi... Répondis je en l'attirant contre moi, savourant le poids de son corps alors qu'elle se blottissait dans mes bras. Sois prudente... Murmurais je en l'embrassant

Les bras d'Elizabeth se refermèrent autour de mon cou et le reste du monde s'effaça tandis que nous nous embrassions. Finalement je rompis à regret notre étreinte

- Je surveillerais l'horizon en attendant ton retour. Soufflais je à ma femme

- Nous serons bientôt là... Me répondit Elizabeth en se tournant vers Jack. Je suis prête

Le pirate lui fit un sourire et s'inclina moqueusement, m'agaçant de plus belle

- Madame Turner...

Après un dernier tendre sourire pour moi, Elizabeth s'avança vers la chaloupe et une brusque fierté me saisit. Elle n'hésitait pas... pas plus qu'elle ne baissait la tête... Ça c'était ma femme.

- Veille sur le Pearl. Me glissa Jack avant de tourner les talons

- Et toi ... N'oublie pas que je suis prêt à tout pour Elizabeth ... Alors veille sur elle Jack

- Je ne l'oublierais pas l'ami. Me répondit Jack en souriant.

Quelques instants plus tard, je regardais la chaloupe s'éloigner vers l'île, suivant des yeux le halo doré que formait la chevelure de ma femme, assise à côté de Jack. Elle trouverait le plan menant à mon père, j'en étais certain... J'avais confiance en elle


	8. Chapitre 7 : Héros

_**Bonjour à tous !!! Et je vous souhaite à tous une très très bonne année !!! J'espère que pour tous elle vous apportera plein de joie et de réussite **_

_**Réponse à Xiao : je suis désolée mais je préfère être honnête; cette fic sera sparrabeth... parce que c'est mon pairing favori et selon moi le seul plausible de PoTC, néanmoins si tu aimes mon style ( lol) je te conseille de lire plusieurs fics purement Willabeth: Les chemins du destin, Avez vous peur de la mort; On échappe pas à son destin et Destinés... sous le compte JessSwann. Celles ci sont Will/Liz (même si la première laisse à désirer sur le plan syntaxe et tout) Sinon ... bah bonne lecture tout de même **_

_**cela était dit, je reviens à ce chapitre qui …. Est très très long … J'espère que vous l'aimerez et j'attends vos … Reviews ???? **_

**Chapitre 7 : Héros**

_**POV Elizabeth Swann Turner **_

Alors que notre chaloupe s'éloignait du Pearl pour nous emmener sur l'île où Jack prétendait pouvoir trouver le moyen de libérer le père de Will je luttai contre le besoin irrépressible de me retourner pour regarder mon époux... J'étais animée d'un sentiment étrange, comme un pressentiment que bientôt tout serait différent même si je ne savais pas pourquoi ... Jack m'adressa la parole, me sortant de mes réflexions

- Vous êtes bien silencieuse mon ange ... Que vous arrive t'il ? Auriez vous peur de ce qui vous attend sur cette île ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Agacée, je me retournais vers lui et je croisais son regard invariablement moqueur, comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais. Comme si je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que toutes les explications qu'il avait données à Will n'étaient que des mensonges destinés à couvrir et à favoriser l'une de ses minables tentatives de séduction... Qu'espérait il donc ? Croyait il vraiment qu'il suffisait de me séparer de Will pour quelques heures pour que je l'oublie ?

- Pourquoi aurais je peur ? Répondis je, le défiant de recommencer son petit manège devant Marty et Gibbs

Jack ne répondit tout d'abord pas puis me fit un sourire étrange, ses yeux rivés aux miens

- Qui sait trésor ... Parfois le plus dur à affronter ce n'est pas les autres mais soi même...

Comment ... comment osait il recommencer avec ses sous entendus... Comme si je pouvais éprouver du .. Désir pour un homme tel que lui ! Il n'avait donc pas compris que je ne voulais pas de lui ? Que je ne pouvais pas me donner à lui et me vautrer dans ses draps comme la dernière des putains alors que sur le Black Pearl, Will m'attendait !

- Soi même ? C'est possible. Concédais je.

J'eus la satisfaction de lire la surprise dans le regard du pirate et je poursuivis

- Le danger est de se persuader qu'une chose est possible alors qu'on est le seul à penser ainsi...

- Nous verrons... Susurra Jack avant de se tourner vers Gibbs. Si vous pouviez ramer plus vite ... J'ai hâte d'être sur cette île

- On se demande pourquoi... Grommela Gibbs avec une mauvaise humeur qui me dérida.

Finalement nous arrivâmes sur l'île et j'ignorais la main que Jack me tendait pour m'aider à aborder... Comme si j'avais besoin de son aide ! Pourquoi fallait il donc que les hommes me considèrent comme une chose fragile et incapable de prendre soin d'elle-même ?

- Bien ... Mieux vaut ne pas perdre de temps... Déclara Jack. Nous avons une île à explorer...

Explorer ???

- Je croyais que vous saviez où se trouvait le plan !! M'écriais je, folle de rage après ce maudit pirate menteur

- Bien sûr que je le sais trésor... Mais pour cela il faut marcher . Répondit Jack en me fixant.

- Et bien en route dans ce cas ! J'ai hâte de retrouver Will. Ne pus je m'empêcher d'ajouter, espérant que cette fois il comprendrait enfin

Loin de se démonter, le pirate me fit l'un de ses grands sourires ironiques qui commençaient à me taper sur les nerfs

- Pressée jusqu'à quel point ? Susurra t'il

Agacée, je ne répondis pas et m'engageais résolument dans la forêt dense et inhospitalière qui s'étendait devant nous, le coeur serré par une angoisse inexplicable

Nous marchâmes des heures durant, Jack nous régalant du récit de ses improbables exploits... Comme si quiconque pouvait être dupe des fadaises qu'il racontait ! Ces histoires étaient toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, le pirate allant jusqu'à se vanter de sa fameuse évasion à dos de tortues alors que je savais de son propre aveu que rien n'était vrai... Peut être avait il oublié que je connaissais son secret ... Après tout, il avait bu jusqu'à s'écrouler par terre ce jour là... tout comme aujourd'hui si j'en jugeais par la fréquence à laquelle il s'emparait de la bouteille de rhum dont il s'était muni pour notre marche. J'entendis Gibbs souffler bruyamment derrière moi et je me retournai, partageant l'agacement du vieil homme

- Serons nous bientôt arrivés ? Ne pus je m'empêcher de demander

Jack se retourna vers moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres

- Seriez vous déjà fatiguée Miss Swann ? Je vous aurais pensé plus endurante...

Je ne relevais pas le sous entendu évident de sa phrase et je me retournais, agacée

- C'est Madame Turner Jack, ne l'oubliez pas

- Comment le pourrais je alors que vous me le répéter à longueur de temps trésor...

Ignorant les regards perplexes de Marty et de Gibbs, je me préparai à lui répondre vertement lorsqu'un craquement sec retentit derrière nous. Les yeux de Jack s'étrécirent brutalement, sa jovialité laissant place à une expression sans pitié que je lui avais rarement vue.

- Vous avez dit que vous saviez vous battre non ? Me jeta Jack. Et bien voilà le moment de le prouver. Ajouta t'il en me lançant une épée

Je restais quelques instants sans bouger avant de sentir une vague d'effroi me remonter le long de l'échine en voyant une horde de soldats se ruer vers nous, l'arme au poing. A mes côtés, les trois hommes se lancèrent sans hésiter dans le combat et je me surpris à faire de même, croisant le fer avec des hommes qui, s'ils avaient stationnés à Port Royal, m'avaient peut être invitée à danser à l'occasion d'un bal quelques semaines plus tôt. Je sentis mes muscles s'échauffer alors que je me défendais, consciente que contrairement à mes joutes avec Will, ce combat n'avait rien d'un entraînement et que la moindre erreur pourrait m'être fatale. Finalement, je me retrouvais face au capitaine de la colonne, reconnaissable aux galons qui ornaient sa veste. L'homme frappait dur et je cherchais à voir les traits de son visage sous le tricorne qui le couvrait. Une nouvelle fois nos lames s'entrechoquèrent et sans comprendre comment ça avait pu arriver je sentis mon épée m'échapper et je me retrouvais à terre

- Sale chienne. Cracha l'homme, sa voix remplie d'inflexions dures qui tranchaient désagréablement avec le ton habituellement galant et policé des soldats que je fréquentais

Sa lame se posa sur ma gorge et je poussai un cri d'effroi en comprenant son intention. Il ne ferait pas de prisonniers.. Il comptait me, nous, tuer, ici et maintenant. Je cherchais désespérément une issue de secours lorsque l'épée du capitaine s'écarta brutalement de ma gorge

- Je ne te le conseille pas l'ami. Déclara Jack, me faisant pousser un soupir de soulagement

- Tu crois ça ? Lui jeta le soldat avec un détestable sourire. Dis adieu à ta putain pirate

Ensuite tout alla très vite, tétanisée par la peur je vis la gueule béante du pistolet de l'homme pointée sur moi et un fracas assourdissant retentit alors qu'il me semblait décoller du sol. Ainsi c'était ça la mort ? Une sensation de chaleur et l'impression d'être en sécurité ?

- Ça va ? Elizabeth ça va ? Entendis je soudain

J'ouvris les yeux et je découvris avec stupeur le visage inquiet de Jack à quelques millimètres du mien, tandis que je me découvrais incapable de faire un mouvement, bloquée par un poids lourd sur mon corps. Il me fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour réaliser que loin d'être morte, je me trouvais à quelques mètres du cadavre du capitaine, dans le corps duquel était fichée l'épée de Jack.

- J'aurais préféré me retrouver sur vous dans d'autres circonstances. Me souffla Jack avant de se relever

Encore sous le choc, je ne réagis pas et je le vis tirer son pistolet de sa ceinture, se plaçant devant moi

- Votre capitaine est mort. Grinça Jack. Est ce qu'il y a encore des volontaires ?

Saisie, je vis Marty et Gibbs se rapprocher de Jack (et donc de moi) tandis qu'un soldat faisait un pas dans notre direction. Un cri d'effroi m'échappa alors que Jack tirait froidement sur l'homme le plus proche qui s'écroula dans une mare de sang

- Vous devriez partir. Leur intima Jack d'un ton assuré. Le reste de mon équipage arrive et les choses pourraient mal tourner pour vous.. Ajouta t'il d'un ton inquiétant en désignant d'un mouvement de tête l'homme à terre.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre je me relevai, notant du coin de l'oeil que Marty se tenait la cuisse, sa main se teintant de rouge. Jack se tourna impatiemment vers les soldats et pointa son arme vers le plus proche

- Alors ? Que décidez vous ? Voulez vous finir comme votre chef sous les balles du Capitaine Sparrow ou bien un sera t'il suffisant ?

Aucune réponse à nouveau et je commençai à trembler à l'idée qu'ils ne choisissent de poursuivre le combat

- Dépêchez on a pas toute la journée... Grinça Jack en nous faisant lentement mais sûrement reculer sous le couvert des arbres

Finalement, les soldats durent décider d'abandonner la partie car aucun d'entre eux ne nous suivit. Jack se retourna vers nous et prit la parole d'un ton pressé

- Nous devons prévenir le Pearl. Annonça t'il. Gibbs, Marty vous retournez au navire et vous organisez la riposte. Madame Turner et moi nous continuons. Si nous ne sommes rentrés demain à midi envoyez des hommes à notre recherche

- A vos ordres Jack . Répondit Gibbs avec empressement

Je sortis de la torpeur causée par le choc de l'attaque du capitaine en les voyant s'éloigner.

- Quoi ! M'écriais je. Mais non.... Enfin nous ne pouvons pas rester ici

Jack soupira d'un air las et se retourna vers moi

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Mais parce que... Bafouillais je, cherchant comment justifier le fait que je ne voulais absolument pas rester seule avec Jack. Will va s'inquiéter. Finis je piteusement

Jack me regarda longuement et je me sentis rougir en comprenant qu'il n'était pas dupe de mes hésitations

- Je devrais rentrer… Murmurais je faiblement en jetant un coup d'œil vers Marty et Gibbs qui s'étaient immobilisés

Jack prit une longue inspiration et me fixa.

- Donc vous voulez abandonner … Laisser le malheureux Bill à son triste sort.

- Non ! Bien sur que non mais … Gibbs pourrait rester avec vous pendant que Marty et moi nous irons avertir le Pearl.

- Et ainsi vous permettre à Will et à vous de prendre le large avec mon navire ? Ironisa Jack. Sûrement pas trésor.

Je réprimais mal un soupir agacé. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ce stupide pirate ? Que nous voulions son navire ?

- Je vous donne ma parole que nous vous attendrons. Lui assurai-je avec sincérité.

- Désolé trésor mais j'ai peur que votre « parole » ne soit pas suffisante. Trancha Jack. D'autant plus qu'il est curieux que les soldats nous soient tombés dessus alors que vous et votre mari êtes précisément à mon bord…

Quoi ? Il, il nous soupçonnait de ? Alors que nous avions tout fait pour le sauver de la corde !

- Enfin jamais nous n'aurions fait ça ! M'exclamais je

- Vous peut être….

Quoi ? Il osait accuser Will ? Will qui était l'honnêteté même ! Cette fois c'était trop

- Will ne ferait jamais ça ! Et il ne prendrait pas le risque de me mettre en danger ! M'exclamais je

- Qui sait….. Quand à vos promesses… Barbossa aussi disait cela. Répondit Jack d'une voix sombre. Mais puisque vous ne voulez pas continuer… Nous rentrons tous. Tant pis pour la carte. Déclara Jack en rejoignant Gibbs et Marty qui semblait souffrir le calvaire

Impuissante, je le fixai alors qu'il se remettait en route… Si je ne réagissais pas nos chances de sauver le père de Will fondraient comme neige au soleil et notre voyage n'aurait servi à rien… Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça …

- Non ! Attendez ! M'exclamais je. Je … D'accord Jack je continue avec vous… Soufflais je.

Le sourire que Jack m'adressa me fit instantanément regretter ma décision mais il était trop tard pour reculer … Et puis après tout … j'étais de taille à me défendre quand à Jack il ne prendrait pas le risque de me… de me violenter… Du moins… je le croyais.

- Suivez moi Elizabeth nous avons encore une longue route et je doute que l'armada en reste là. Ils vont revenir et il faudrait mieux pour nous que nous ne soyons plus là quand ils le feront. S'empressa Jack en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

Résignée, je regardais quelques instants Gibbs et Marty qui partaient dans l'autre sens avant de me décider à suivre Jack non sans avoir demandé à Gibbs de rassurer Will.

Je restais silencieuse quelques temps et pour une fois Jack m'imita, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante . J'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé… Le capitaine avait failli me tuer et sans Jack… Je serais morte. Pourtant la scène était confuse dans mon esprit, je ne réussissais pas à comprendre comment Jack avait réussi à me protéger et avait tué l'homme…

- Ça va Lizzie ? Me demanda finalement Jack

Quoi ? Troublée, je me décidais à répondre avec franchise

- Je .. Non j'ai failli mourir et j'ai beau faire, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de … Comment avez-vous fait ?

Jack sourit légèrement

- Très simplement trésor, je me suis placé entre le capitaine et vous et je vous ai écartée… Mon épée a fait le reste et a dévié son tir.

Choquée, je m'arrêtais.

- Vous vous êtes mis entre son arme et moi ??? Mais … mais si vous ne l'aviez pas tué ?

- Vous auriez du expliquer à mes hommes les circonstances de ma mort. Répondit Jack avec simplicité.

J'avais du mal à réaliser… Il… Il avait risqué sa vie pour moi… Et ça m'émouvait plus que je ne l'aurais voulu… C'était étrange… J'avais toujours pensé que Jack était un égoïste qui ne se souciait que de ses propres intérêts et voilà qu'il agissait en héros… Non pas à la faveur d'un de ses contes abracadabrants mais _vraiment_… Il avait agi comme… un homme bien. Ce qui était rigoureusement incompatible avec ce que je savais de lui…Je me mordis nerveusement les lèvres à cette révélation et Jack s'approcha légèrement de moi, les yeux ironiques

- Que vous arrive t'il trésor ? Est-ce donc si surprenant que je sois capable de veiller sur vous comme je l'ai promis à ce cher Will ? Vous savez il n'est pas le seul à se soucier de vous…

Je ne répondis pas, saisie par ses paroles…. Quoique que je puisse penser de lui, Jack m'avait sauvé la vie … Une fois de plus.

- Que se passe t'il ? C'est si dur à admettre ? Ironisa une nouvelle fois Jack.

- Je .. Je ne sais pas quoi dire Jack.. Répondis je. Je … Comment vous remercier ?

- J'ai bien une idée mais je ne suis pas certain que vous soyez d'accord … Me glissa Jack

Il était si proche à présent que je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur mon visage et ses yeux étaient fixés sur ma bouche comme si … comme si … Non impossible ! Je me dégageais plus brutalement que je ne l'avais voulu et je commençai à avancer.

- Je crois que nous avons encore du chemin à faire non ? Lui dis je, stupéfaite d'entendre ma propre voix trembler.

Derrière moi j'entendis Jack pousser un petit soupir de déception et je me sentis rougir… Je me trouvais brusquement ingrate… Il avait agi comme un héros, m'avait sauvé la vie et tout ce que je trouvais à faire c'était de lui tourner le dos… Mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas trahir Will pour le remercier ça aurait été … Ignoble.

- Venez Elizabeth. Me déclara Jack d'un ton froid. Et tâchez de regarder où vous mettez les pieds la forêt est infestée de serpents.

Cette annonce chassa sur le champ toutes mes autres préoccupations et je déglutis… Des serpents… J'avais une sainte horreur de ces bestioles depuis mon arrivée dans les Caraïbes… Pire, elles me terrifiaient même si je ne l'aurais jamais admis. J'écoutais donc d'une oreille distraite le bavardage de Jack, concentrée sur mes pas.

*

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque nous arrivâmes devant une grotte et je frissonnai en voyant Jack s'y engager sans hésitation.

- Vous êtes certain que c'est la bonne route ? Ne pus je m'empêcher de lui demander

- Auriez vous peur Miss Swann? Ironisa Jack. Suivez moi… Vous ne le regretterez pas.

Peu rassurée, je m'engageais derrière lui, me rapprochant imperceptiblement du pirate alors que les ténèbres nous enveloppaient.

- Donnez votre main. M'ordonna Jack

Reconnaissante, j'obéis et je sentis la main robuste et couverte de bagues du pirate se refermer sur la mienne tandis qu'il me guidait dans la grotte. Finalement nous débouchâmes dans une sorte de clairière à ciel ouvert dont le paysage était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Les couleurs éclatantes des arbres et des fleurs me laissa sans voix et je notai la lumière rosée du soleil qui, lentement, disparaissait à l'horizon. C'était magnifique… Jamais je n'avais vu de si beau paysage et je regrettai un instant que Will ne soit pas à mes côtés pour admirer ça….

- Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Me glissa Jack en resserrant légèrement sa main sur la mienne

Charmée par le spectacle, je répondis à son innocente étreinte et je me retournais vers lui. Son visage se détachait dans la lumière du couchant et je sentis mon cœur battre brusquement plus rapidement. Il était… beau. Comme si il appartenait à cet endroit envoûtant… Je sentis le poids de ses yeux sombres sur moi mais pour la première fois je ne les trouvai pas pesants… J'avais le sentiment d'être dans un autre monde… Un monde irréel et magnifique. Rien de mal ne pouvait arriver ici … Émerveillée je le regardais, cherchant comment exprimer ce que je ressentais.

- Oh Jack… Commençais je avant de m'interrompre, à court de mots.

Jack me sourit légèrement, un sourire cette fois dépourvu d'ironie

- J'étais certain que ça vous plairait…

Sans attendre ma réponse, il me relâcha et je me surpris à regretter la chaleur de sa main sur la mienne tandis qu'il s'activait pour faire un feu.

- La carte est dans la grotte. M'annonça-t-il. Pour l'instant, nous allons nous installer pour la nuit.

La nuit ??? Cette nouvelle tempéra brusquement mon enthousiasme… Il avait l'intention de … que nous dormions ici ? Mais c'était insensé ! Impossible !! Que dirait Will ? Pire , que penserait il ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici ! M'écriais je

Jack se retourna brièvement avant de reprendre sa tâche

- Pourquoi cela ? Je croyais que cet endroit vous plaisait … Si c'est à cause des serpents, je peux vous assurer qu'il y en a plus dans la grotte.

Mais … quelle éducation avait il donc reçu pour ne pas voir ce qu'il y avait de … de déshonorant dans le fait de passer la nuit ici .. Seuls tout les deux

- Mais Will va s'inquiéter ! Et je … Commençais je

- Vous ?

Je renonçai à faire preuve de subtilité

- Enfin rester ici tout les deux .. C'est, c'est indécent !

Au lieu de la compréhension que j'avais espéré, Jack me regarda d'un air amusé

- Que craignez vous au juste Lizzie ? Ce que je pourrais vous faire … ou alors ce que vous désirez que je vous fasse ?

Mufle ! Comment osait il !!!

- Vous êtes immonde !

- Vous changez vite d'avis trésor … Tout à l'heure j'étais votre héros, à présent me voilà un moins que rien…Savez-vous au moins ce que vous voulez ?

- Bien sûr… Ce que je veux c'est retrouver Will… Murmurais je en réalisant avec un choc que ma réponse était plus dictée par l'habitude que par un réel désir …

Bien entendu, je voulais retrouver Will… Mais je savais déjà comment nos retrouvailles se dérouleraient.. Sa tendre inquiétude.. Puis il me guiderait jusqu'à notre cabine, me laissant seule pour que je puisse me reposer … Seulement, j'avais frôlé la mort et la dernière des choses dont j'avais envie c'était de dormir. Non, ce que je voulais c'était me sentir en vie … aimer … et ..

- Vous aimeriez vous en convaincre et m'en persuader mais vous mentez. M'asséna brutalement Jack.

- Oh alors qu'est-ce que je veux dans ce cas ? Lui demandais je avec hargne, agacée par cette habitude qu'il avait prise de toujours prétendre savoir mieux que moi ce que je ressentais

Jack attisa le feu et je me rapprochais des flammes tandis qu'il me répondait d'un ton sentencieux

- Vous avez failli mourir … A présent vous avez envie de profiter de la vie , de la sentir… Sauf que si vous retrouvez Will maintenant, la seule chose qu'il fera sera de vous border comme une gentille petite fille. Ironisa Jack.

- Comment … M'écriais je avant de m'interrompre, furieuse après moi-même de lui avoir ainsi offert la satisfaction d'avoir raison à mon sujet

- Je vous l'ai dit trésor.. Deux gouttes d'eau… Susurra Jack

Je ne répondis pas, sentant mes joues enflammées ce qui n'était pas du uniquement à la chaleur du feu…

Jack se laissa tomber au sol et sortit nos maigres provisions

- Allons mangez Elizabeth… Parce que nous ne bougerons pas d'ici avant demain matin… ou alors il vous faudra être… très persuasive…

Oh vraiment ? Rageant intérieurement alors que j'imaginais parfaitement quel type de persuasion ce sale pirate attendait je m'emparais du morceau de poisson séché qu'il me tendait avec un air faussement innocent qui me donnait envie d'hurler. Sans lui faire le plaisir de lui répondre, je me jetais sur la nourriture et poussais un soupir alors que je réalisais à quel point j'avais faim.

Au bout d'un long moment, Jack se décida à parler alors que je me laissais bercer par la chaleur du feu et le plaisir d'avoir le ventre plein

- Finalement c'est une chance pour nous que les soldats nous aient attaqués… Si j'avais su que vous aviez un tel appétit j'aurais doublé les rations. Ironisa Jack en dévoilant les provisions où il ne subsistait que deux petits morceaux de poisson.

Je me sentis rougir… Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais mangé autant tant la marche avait aiguisé mon appétit …

- Je .. Excusez moi Jack. Répondis je. Avez-vous … avez-vous ce qu'il vous faut ? Lui demandais je , inquiète à l'idée de l'avoir affamé en plus de l'avoir mis en danger ( même si je n'étais pas entièrement responsable )

- Presque… Me répondit Jack en m'enveloppant d'un regard… un regard… que je n'avais jamais vu chez aucun homme de bien. Voulez vous du rhum ? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant la bouteille.

Le rhum… Me croyait il donc si stupide pour ne pas voir où il voulait en venir ? Avec un léger sourire je répondis à son défi muet et je m'empressais de boire une large lampée , le liquide me brûlant la gorge alors que me retenais de ne pas tousser.

- Dites moi Lizzie, que ferez vous une fois que ce cher Will aura libéré son paternel ?

Surprise par sa question, je me retournais vers lui tandis qu'il me reprenait la bouteille, buvant à son tour

- Et bien… Commençais je. Je suppose que nous retournerons tout les trois à Port Royal… Répondis je sans enthousiasme

- Oh et ainsi vous fonderez la charmante petite famille dont rêve votre époux… Surtout gardez moi un de vos marmots. Ironisa Jack. Le troisième par exemple

Trois ??? Mais c'était hors de question ! Je … non !!

Ma mine devait être éloquente parce que Jack ricana de plus belle

- Qu'avez-vous donc Lizzie ? N'est-ce pas ce dont vous rêvez ? Une vie calme et heureuse… Après de votre forgeron de mari et des enfants qu'il mettra dans votre ventre tout les ans .. Du moins s'il y parvient . Glissa Jack

Je frémis en me représentant la scène, les enfants qui se succéderaient les uns aux autres, occupant notre vie avant de grandir et de devenir parents à leur tour ainsi qu'il se devait dans une existence toute tracée. Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela… Du moins je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point cela serait ennuyeux… Honteuse de cette pensée, je m'emparais de la bouteille et but une nouvelle rasade, ravie cette fois de la brûlure du rhum qui chassait cette perspective effrayante…

- Et vous Jack ? Comptez vous continuer encore longtemps ainsi ? Lui demandais je soudain. Je veux dire, écumer les mers, passer de ports en ports sans jamais construire quoi que ce soit ?

- Pourquoi construire lorsque l'on peut être libre ? Pourquoi se contenter d'une place lorsque le monde nous ouvre les bras… Connaissez vous Singapour ?

Je secouais négativement la tête et l'observais tandis que son visage s'animait brutalement

- Là bas tout est différent Lizzie.. Les odeurs, les usages, les gens … les femmes même sont différentes. Tout y est si … Commença-t-il

- Si quoi ? Ne pus je m'empêcher de demander

- Oh et bien différent… Ça vous plairait je pense. Singapour vibre de vie …

Je souris légèrement devant son enthousiasme d'enfant avant de songer que jamais je ne verrais Singapour…. Une fois que nous serions rentrés, jamais plus je n'irais nulle part. Will reprendra la forge et nous resterons à Port Royal

Cette réalisation me déprima encore plus et je me jetais sur la bouteille de rhum

- Dites moi Jack. Repris je sans trop réfléchir. Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée ? Lui demandais je, curieuse de connaître sa réponse

Un sourire désabusé échappa au pirate et il regarda le rhum d'un air songeur

- Peut être parce que comme la plupart des hommes… Je suis prêt à tout pour obtenir ce que je désire…

Le sang me monta brutalement à la tête et j'admirais son profil éclairé par les flammes avant de répondre sans pouvoir m'en empêcher

- Et que désirez vous obtenir ? Soufflais je

- Vous le savez très bien… Rétorqua Jack à mi voix, en se retournant vers moi

- Jack.. Commençais je avant de m'interrompre, incapable de détacher mon regard du sien

- Une seule fois Lizzie … une seule.. J'ai envie de savoir ce que ça fait, d'être aimé… d'être récompensé… D'être un homme bien dans le regard de quelqu'un. Souffla-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des miennes

Je déglutis nerveusement, la bouche sèche alors que je me découvrais incapable de me reculer ainsi que je devais le faire.

- Un baiser Lizzie… Murmura Jack. Un baiser de remerciement rien de plus …

Les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent dans ma poitrine et je me sentis flancher devant le regard du pirate… C'était mal je le savais … Mais après tout … l'endroit était si magique… L'instant même était si magique que j'approchai instinctivement mes lèvres des siennes, oubliant tout le reste

La bouche de Jack prit possession de la mienne et je sentis sa main se poser sur ma nuque tandis qu'il approchait mon visage du sien, ses lèvres goûtant les miennes tandis que sa langue explorait délicatement ma bouche. C'était bon…. Je fermai les yeux et je nouais instinctivement mes bras autour de son cou, pressant mon corps contre le sien

Le temps s'était arrêté. Tout avait disparu.

Je me surpris à glisser ma langue dans sa bouche, éprouvant un remord délicieux à l'explorer tandis que je partais en arrière, le bras de Jack atténuant ma chute. Comme dans un rêve je sentis sa main remonter le long de ma jambe et j'écartais instinctivement les cuisses tandis que son bras continuait sa course jusqu'à mes hanches, caressant avec légèreté mes seins à travers l'étoffe fine de mon chemisier. Je desserrais mon étreinte autour de son cou, mes doigts se plongeant machinalement dans ses cheveux sombres et Jack haleta, libérant brusquement ma bouche.

- Lizzie… Murmura-t-il en pressant son bas ventre contre le mien, me permettant de sentir clairement ce que je lui inspirais

Un désir quasi animal monta en moi à son contact et je paniquai, consciente que j'étais au bord d'une limite à ne pas plus franchir

- Laisse moi t'embrasser encore… Souffla Jack en glissant ses lèvres dans mon cou. Juste pour cette nuit… Personne .. Personne ne le saura…

La bouche sèche je ne répondis pas, me sentant chavirer sous la douceur des baisers qu'il déposait sur ma peau à mesure qu'il me débarrassait de l'étoffe qui me couvrait. Sur mon sein, sa main continuait son ballet délicat, enflammant mes sens et j'oubliais tout…

Je ne me rendis compte que j'étais nue jusqu'à la taille que lorsque sa bouche chaude se referma sur mon sein l'aspirant avec délicatesse pendant que sa langue caressait mon bouton durci. C'était délicieux …. Et je sentis mon bas ventre s'enflammer plus encore, mes reins presque douloureux alors que je me tendais vers lui. C'était mal… Il devait s'arrêter. JE devais l'arrêter mais j'en étais incapable… Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi bon… Trop bon pour que ça s'arrête… Je ne réagis pas lorsque sa main baguée défit la fermeture de mon pantalon, exhibant à son regard mon endroit le plus intime. Sur moi, Jack se releva légèrement et me débarrassa de mes bottes avant de faire glisser mon fut. Instinctivement je me soulevais légèrement pour l'aider avant de réaliser ce que j'étais en train de faire . Seigneur comment pouvais-je faire ça !! Comment … Je n'avais pas le droit ! J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais au lieu de la juste réprimande que j'avais eu l'intention de dire je m'entendis émettre un râle rauque qui m'effraya et me surpris à la fois

Sur moi, Jack soupira, glissant sa bouche sur mon ventre

- Juste un baiser Lizzie… Laisse moi .. Laisse moi te montrer ce que tu me fais…

Perdue, je me mordis les lèvres alors que sa bouche descendait inexorablement. Je devais l'arrêter, je devais …

- Un baiser… Souffla Jack en posant sa bouche sur mon intimité

Je … non… on embrassait pas .. Là… C'était .. Dégoûtant… Pourtant sa langue glissa lentement sur mon sexe et je ne pus retenir un gémissement… C'était bon. Meilleur que tout ce que j'avais jamais vécu. J'écartais instinctivement les cuisses, avançant sans honte mon bassin vers cette bouche dont la langue me pénétra brusquement, brûlant mes reins. J'étais perdue… Incapable de penser. Incapable de réagir alors qu'une chaleur diffuse montait en moi, se propageant dans mon corps que je n'arrivais plus à maîtriser et que je sentais trembler tandis que mes reins se tendait douloureusement vers … vers… La libération fut aussi brutale que surprenante et un soulagement intense m'envahit alors qu'il me semblait que quelque chose se rompait en moi, sous la bouche de Jack et je ne pus retenir un cri qui m'effraya

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'avais vaguement conscience de la bouche de Jack, qui plaquée sur moi, me léchait maintenant avec douceur tandis que je me sentais à la fois épuisée et plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais été

- Tu es délicieuse.. Murmura Jack en remontant son visage vers le mien

Une vague de honte me saisit en voyant une légère écume blanche au coin de ses lèvres et je me rappelai la « rupture » que j'avais sentie un peu plus tôt. Tremblante, je le regardais sans savoir quoi dire pour excuser ce qui m'avait échappé et je me mordis les lèvres

- Je .. Suis désolée… Tentais je faiblement tandis qu'il m'embrassait légèrement le coin des lèvres

- Désolée de quoi trésor ? Souffla Jack en glissant sa main entre mes cuisses, ravivant brusquement le feu de mes reins que j'avais cru éteint

- De .. Cette chose… dans .. sur … Articulais je avec difficultés

Ses doigts s'agitèrent lentement en moi et je me mordis les lèvres, oubliant ce que j'avais eu l'intention de dire

- Dans ma bouche ? Suggéra Jack d'un ton amusé

Honteuse mais incapable pour autant de me soustraire à ses caresses j'hochais la tête

- C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ? Me demanda Jack avec amusement en continuant à me caresser

Je rougis violemment à la pensée qu'il puisse croire que j'étais du genre à … à … je ne savais pas quoi

- Et tu y as ressenti beaucoup de plaisir n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Jack d'une voix rauque en se penchant à mon oreille

Mais comment savait il … je …

Paniquée en sentant une nouvelle vague de chaleur monter en moi sous ses doigts je le fixais et Jack se releva légèrement, défaisant son propre pantalon et exhibant un sexe à la peau claire et largement nervurée

- N'aie pas peur … Murmura-t-il. Quand à ce qui s'est passé… C'est normal… C'est-ce qui se passe quand une femme prend beaucoup beaucoup de plaisir …

Quoi ? Je ….

- Tu as joui. Précisa crûment Jack avec un sourire tendre qui affola un peu plus mon cœur

Sans me laisser le temps de comprendre complètement ce qui venait de se produire, Jack commença à frotter son sexe rouge et brûlant contre mon intimité et le désir familier m'envahit. J'avais envie d'être prise.. Envie d'être sienne, complètement… Rien d'autre ne comptait plus .

- Jack… Soufflais je, un peu surprise par la facilité avec laquelle son prénom jaillissait de ma bouche

Sans paraître m'entendre, il continua ses mouvements, son sexe effleurant mes parois internes avant de ressortir brutalement. C'était … frustrant … Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et je m'entendis grogner alors qu'il se retirait une fois de plus

- Laisse Jackie te faire plaisir ma belle… Souffla Jack à mon oreille avant de me posséder entièrement

Je ne pus retenir un cri alors qu'il m'emplissait entièrement. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur palpitante à l'intérieur de moi et quelque chose explosa dans ma tête alors qu'il commençait à aller et venir doucement

- Oh seigneur … Souffla-t-il, sa voix me ramenant à lui. Tu es si .. Étroite …

Étroite ? Mais était ce …

- C'est bon. Grogna Jack en prenant ma bouche avec passion tandis que son sexe s' enfonçait plus profondément en moi me faisant perdre la tête pour de bon

Je ne savais plus où j'étais… Tout mon corps n'était plus que sensation et j'étais douloureusement consciente de sa bouche , de ses mains , de son sexe … De lui qui m'emplissait toute entière. J'entendis ses gémissements ( ou était ce les miens ? ) alors que j'explosais à nouveau, manquant d'air sous sa bouche. Jack se retira prestement et j'inspirais brutalement alors que mon cœur ne parvenait pas à se calmer

- Lizzie .. Gémit Jack

L'instant d'après un liquide chaud inonda mon ventre tandis qu'un râle échappait à Jack

Heureuse, je sentis ses bras se refermer autour de moi et je me blottis contre lui, ma tête trouvant sa place contre son torse alors qu'il embrassait légèrement ma tempe

- Tu es parfaite… Me souffla-t-il

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette affirmation et je fermais les yeux, plongeant dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves

*

Le matin me surprit dans les bras de Jack et alors que je réalisai avec effroi que j'étais nue, la nuit dernière me revint en mémoire…. J'avais … fait l'amour avec Jack… Pire , j'avais trahi Will de la plus odieuse façon qui soit ! J'avais envie de pleurer tellement je me sentais misérable et immonde … Détestable… Comment avais-je pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment pourrais je encore regarder mon mari en face après ça ? Je ne m'étais pas comportée différemment de ces catins que j'avais appris à mépriser et je me détestais … Je sentis une bile amère remonter dans ma gorge et je me dégageais des bras de Jack.

Le cœur soulevé, je me penchai pour vomir, écoeurée par moi-même et je sentis des larmes mouiller mes joues. J'étais ignoble ….

- Allons Lizzie… Ce n'est rien… Déclara soudain Jack en embrassant mon épaule. Personne n'a besoin de savoir…

- Taisez vous… Soufflais je d'une voix blanche, ne sachant si c'était à lui ou à moi que j'en voulais le plus.

Non c'était à moi. Définitivement. Jack était libre, lui…. Pas moi. Et je m'étais offerte à lui alors que …

- Lizzie… Regarde moi. Murmura Jack en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… Tu es … Si brûlante… si … délicieuse…

Non !!! Non !! Ça n'était pas moi ! Je ne pouvais pas être .. Je n'avais pas le droit, c'était …

- Lâchez moi. Sifflais je

Jack recula comme si je l'avais giflé et une nouvelle vague de culpabilité me terrassa. Seigneur qu'avais-je fait ….

- Je comprends trésor… Mais je ne regrette rien… Glissa Jack. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ma cabine vous est ouverte … A n 'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

- N'y comptez pas. Grinçais je en m'habillant avec rage

*

Nous fîmes la marche du retour en silence et je ne cessais de ruminer ce qui c'était passé. En vérité, je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Jack… Mais à moi-même et à ce stupide corps dépravé qui avait aimé plus que toute autre chose ses caresses… Oh seigneur les caresses de Jack… C'était si … bon … Si…

Je me forçais à chasser résolument ces pensées alors que nous arrivions sur la plage, la carte soigneusement pliée dans ma poche . Le cœur lourd, je reçus l'étreinte soulagée de Will et je sentis ses lèvres se poser légèrement sur les miennes alors qu'il balbutiait

- Tu vas bien… Si tu savais à quel point j'étais inquiet …

Incapable de lui répondre je me contentais d'un sourire et Will me serra contre lui

- Mon Elizabeth… Pardon… Je n'aurais pas du t'entraîner là dedans. Souffla t 'il à mon oreille. Si je t'avais perdue… je, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

Le cœur lourd de remords je lui rendis son étreinte. Ma décision était prise. Je ne lui dirais rien. Je ne voulais pas le blesser par le poids de ma honte et de ma luxure. Alors que je me serrais contre Will je croisai le regard ironique de Jack et mon cœur se serra alors que le sentiment d'être perdue m'envahissait…


	9. Chapitre 8 : Dans tes yeux

_**Coucou ! D'abord Merci à Marquise & Dark pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Marquise : lol merci beaucoup pour mon Will c'est marrant beaucoup apprécient mdrrr**_

_**Dark : c'est tellement dur de revenir aux rillettes (de veau cela va sans dire ) après avoir gouté du foie gras ... **_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre, cette fois ci du point de vue de Jack.. J'ai galéré pour écrire celui-ci et j'ai finalement choisi de l'écrire au présent pour garder le dynamisme des scènes. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ???**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel, déconseillé aux mineurs. **_

**Chapitre 8 : Dans tes yeux**

_**POV Capitaine Jack Sparrow **_

Facile... Tellement facile. Mon plan s'était déroulé parfaitement et l'intervention des soldats que j'avais fait prévenir de notre présence sur l'île avait dépassé toutes mes espérances. Certes, je n'avais pas prévu que Marty manquerait de perdre sa jambe dans l'histoire mais tout les plans avaient leur défauts et en définitive celui-ci était une broutille par rapport aux avantages que j'en avais retiré. Bon ... d'accord, je n'avais pas non plus prévu que le capitaine serait aussi doué à l'épée ni que je serais obligé de risquer ma propre vie. Mais quelle importance ? J'avais, j'ai gagné ! Personne ne peut battre le Capitaine Jack Sparrow... Pas plus un Capitaine anglais qu'un forgeron eunuque.

Ah... Elizabeth... Sais tu que ta reddition était visible dans tes yeux dès le moment où tu as compris que je t'avais sauvée ? Un trait de génie au passage, un de ceux qui n'appartiennent qu'au Capitaine Sparrow. Tout était calculé et même la blessure de Marty m'a été utile en définitive... Tout ça pour me retrouver seul avec toi dans la grotte où j'avais caché ce fameux plan il y a quelques mois... Et là... ça avait été presque trop facile... Pauvre petite Lizzie qui n'avait jamais connu le plaisir... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tes petits cris de surprise et de plaisir m'ont excité... Avant toi j'avais presque oublié le plaisir délicieux de se couler dans une vierge (ou presque mais de toute évidence, Turner est loin d'être à la hauteur ) et de lire dans ses yeux le trouble de la première jouissance.

Oh oui... Oui c'était bon... Moi qui ait tellement l'habitude des caresses expertes et automatiques des catins de Tortuga et d'ailleurs , tes petites hésitations, ton étroitesse m'ont comblé plus que je ne l'aurais pensé... Cela fait trois jours maintenant... Trois jours que tu me fuis et que tu t'accroches désespérément à cet imbécile de Turner qui ne voit pas à quel point tu es troublée... Par moi.

Du coin de l'oeil, je t'observe... Tu es sur le pont ... Fixant l'horizon sans le voir... Et je suis certain que tu penses à moi ( comment pourrait il en être autrement ?) La nuit dernière, tu as réussi à amener Turner dans ton lit .. Et je sais déjà que tu as été déçue... Cet imbécile semble mettre un point d'honneur à me faciliter la tache. Je ne peux retenir un sourire. Il est temps que tu goûtes à nouveau au capitaine Sparrow Lizzie... Je compte bien te faire défaillir de plaisir avant de t'offrir à Jones.. Après tout si on considère le service que tu vas me rendre... c'est la moindre des choses.

Reste à savoir comment t'attirer dans ma cabine sans éveiller les soupçons de l'eunuque... Il ne doit rien soupçonner avant que tu sois entièrement à moi, corps et coeur... Mon plan repose là-dessus...

- Jack ?

Allons bon... justement le voilà avec sa mine soucieuse de demeuré.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon gars ?

Je prends un air bienveillant en attendant la réponse de l'idiot

- Jack, c'est .. Elizabeth. Je la trouve... étrange depuis l'autre fois.

Étrange ? Moi j'aurais dit comblée...

- Je crois que... ce qui s'est passé là bas.. Tu sais l'attaque des soldats, le fait qu'elle a failli mourir... l'a secouée plus qu'elle ne veut le reconnaître devant moi . Continue Will

Oh je doute que ce soit ça qui l'ait secouée...

- Sûrement.

L'idiot hésite .. Que veut il de moi ?

- Jack, je me disais que .. Peut être ... tu pourrais .. Lui parler ?

Magnifique ! Voilà justement le prétexte dont j'avais besoin. Je fais mine d'hésiter

- C'est ta femme non ?

- Mais c'est toi qui l'a sauvée... Tu étais là et pas moi. Me répond Will avec une pointe de rancoeur.

- Certes... Et bien je veux bien te faire la faveur de parler à ta demoiselle... Va donc t'occuper des voiles, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Le visage de l'idiot se fend en un large sourire reconnaissant et je retiens de justesse un ricanement cynique. Ce qu'il peut être stupide...

- Merci Jack.

Non, non... c'est moi...

- Va t'occuper des voiles mon gars. Lui dis je en le voyant avec plaisir s'éloigner

Je m'occupe de ta femme...

*

Pas de temps à perdre... Maintenant que je suis assuré que Turner restera loin, j'avance vers toi. Un instant j'observe ton profil... Ta jolie bouche gourmande qui éveille des idées en moi ... tes yeux encore assombris par le souvenir de notre étreinte...

- Lizzie ?

Tu te retournes vers moi et je ne peux retenir un sourire... Tu as l'air si troublée... Chaque fois que je te parle tu as ce petit regard à la fois coupable et languide... Tu me veux encore hein ?

- Oui... Capitaine Sparrow ?

Ta voix est aussi languide que tes yeux et les mains que tu as posées sur le bastingage tremblent. Tu as raison d'avoir peur Lizzie... Parce que je compte pas te laisser m'échapper comme ça. J'ai trop besoin de toi pour sauver ma liberté.

- Madame Turner, j'aimerais vous parler. Dans ma cabine. Sur le champ.

Qu'il est bon de lire le trouble dans ton regard, la culpabilité qui précède les remords tandis que tu te retournes instinctivement vers ton eunuque... Cet imbécile te fait un signe de tête qui t'encourage à me suivre et je lis dans tes yeux ta condamnation alors que tu me regardes à nouveau

- Pour quoi faire ? Demandes tu ... comme si tu ne le savais pas.

Je me penche sur toi et je savoure ton frémissement

- Vous ne voudriez pas éveiller les soupçons n'est-ce pas ?

- Il n'y a rien à soupçonner...

Ta voix tremble Lizzie.... Tu me désires je le sais. Comme je sais que bientôt tu m'aimeras et que ça causera ta perte et ma libération...

- Dans ce cas vous n'avez pas à avoir peur trésor.

Oh tu ne réponds pas ? Je suis presque déçu... J'avais espéré un dernier sursaut de résistance ... Mais ma déception est vite chassée par les mouvements de ta croupe alors que tu me précèdes... mmm trésor bientôt je serais en toi .. Et crois moi tu le désireras... Plus que tout au monde.

*

Ça y est... Enfin nous voici seuls dans ma cabine comme je l'espérais depuis trois jours (malgré tout mes efforts et mon génie, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une raison d'éloigner Turner du Pearl) Tandis que tu me fais face, je tourne discrètement le verrou de ma porte. Nous avons besoin de tranquillité n'est-ce pas ?

- Que voulez vous Jack ?

Ce que je veux ? Ton cul ... Sentir ta petite croupe étroite frémir sous mes assauts.. Voilà ce que je veux... Mais... N'allons pas trop vite, il ne faut pas oublier cette détestable pudibonderie qui est la tienne et que tu appelles « honneur ». Je prends mon air le plus séducteur pour te répondre

- Je t'ai attendue Lizzie... Chaque nuit depuis trois jours...

- Cessez de me tutoyer !! Ce qui s'est passé entre nous c'était, c'était une erreur, une regrettable erreur

Bah voyons ... Tu as encore des progrès à faire en matière de mensonges ma belle.

- Et que penses tu qu'il se soit passé entre nous mon ange ?

- Oh je vous en prie vous le savez très bien !!!

Ah.. Nous y voilà... Le moment où il fallait amener la demoiselle là où elle brûlait d'aller sans accepter de le reconnaître ...

- Oui .. Je le sais.. Et .. Lizzie…je, je ne suis qu'un pirate.. Un hors la loi sans doute pour toi .. Mais... c'est la première fois que ..

- Que quoi ? Me demandes tu et je dissimule mon sourire en imaginant la sécheresse de ta bouche

C'est le moment de te montrer ce qu'est un vrai mensonge...

Je me tourne et vers toi et prends l'air stupidement amoureux ( rien de compliqué, il suffit d'imiter la chiffe molle que tu appelles un mari )

- Lizzie... je...

Un peu d'hésitation ne fait pas de mal... Ça passe pour de l'émotion

- Vous ?

Oui... ta voix est déjà plus douce, presque caressante en attendant mieux...

- Depuis trois jours.. Je, je pense à toi .. A nous...

- Il n'y a pas de nous. Tranches tu. Je suis la femme de Will, tâchez de ne pas l'oublier

Dommage...

Je baisse la tête et je prends un air malheureux de circonstance. Du coin de l'oeil j'observe ta réaction et je t'entends prendre une inspiration brutale

- Était ce tout ce dont vous vouliez me parler Jack ? Demandes tu finalement d'une voix plus douce

Non ce n'est pas tout... Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser m'échapper comme ça ?

- Non... Lizzie... Souviens toi.. Toi et moi, moi et toi... Nous deux dans cette grotte...

Tu rougis et tu lances un coup d'oeil inquiet en direction de la porte.. Tiens donc, la dame rêve de succomber mais a peur d'être surprise

- Personne ne viendra nous interrompre Lizzie...

Lentement, je m'approche de toi. Tu n'esquisses pas un mouvement

- Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Souffles tu d'une voix mourante

- Parce qu'une nuit avec toi ne m'a pas suffit

Je m'approche encore... lentement.. Je ne veux pas te faire peur n'est ce pas ?

- Jack.. Il ne faut pas... Murmures tu d'une voix tremblante

- Pourquoi ? Tu en as envie... Je le sais

Mes lèvres frôlent les tiennes et je sens ton souffle accélérer légèrement. Un nouveau regard en direction de la porte

- Jack... J'aime Will. Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça. Encore

Je retiens de justesse un sourire. Quelle confusion... Tu dis que tu l'aimes mais ta seule justification est l'honneur ? Tsss Lizzie, il faudra vraiment que je t'apprenne à mentir correctement

- Laisse toi aller... Tu mérites.. de connaitre le plaisir, le désir... Tu es comme moi Lizzie, vivante, vibrante...

Mes mains glissent sur tes épaules et je te sens trembler tandis que je t'attire vers moi. Mmm oui, ta bouche est douce Lizzie, aussi chaude et accueillante que celle qui se trouve plus bas et dans laquelle je serais bientôt. Tes lèvres s'ouvrent sous les miennes et je sens ta langue me caresser. Délicieux

Notre baiser s'approfondit alors que je te guide contre le mur et je sens ton corps mollir contre le mien, tes bras se nouer autour de mon cou. Tu es mienne. Mes mains défont hâtivement les boutons de cette affreuse chemise que tu t'entêtes à porter, dévoilant une épaule au hâle léger avant de retrouver la blanche rondeur de tes petits seins... Jolis. Le genre ferme qu'on a envie de lécher... Et les désirs sont faits pour être assouvis non ? Ta peau est douce sous ma bouche et je sens avec plaisir ton téton durcir sous les caresses de ma langue. Un halètement salue mon initiative et ta main se perd dans mes cheveux.. Mmm Lizzie, caresse moi oui..oui plus bas mon ange, j'ai une douceur pour toi... Comme si tu obéissais à mon ordre muet ( ce qui ne m'étonnerais qu'à moitié) je sens tes doigts fins glisser sur mon torse, hésitant un instant devant la barrière de tissu. Je me redresse et je prends tes seins entre mes mains... Je les poigne sans la moindre douceur et ton coeur accélère contre ma main

- Déshabille moi Lizzie...

Oh le plaisir de sentir tes mains tremblantes défaire mes ceintures, de voir ton regard se voiler de désir pour moi..... Je délaisse ta poitrine pour fourrer ma main dans ton fut et mes doigts furètent sans gêne, fouillant entre tes cuisses, testant ton humidité.

- Jack... Il... faut pas...

Tes cuisses s'écartent,démentant ( si j'en avais encore besoin) tes paroles et mon doigt s'enfonce plus encore dans ta bouche chaude et humide.

- Laisse Jackie s'occuper de toi …

Un second doigt rejoint le premier et je te sens te contracter autour de moi… Mon pantalon tombe à mes chevilles et je ne peux retenir un vrai gémissement.. Tu m'excites jolie Lizzie.. Ce qui rend mon plan encore meilleur…

Ta main hésite, frôle mon bas ventre … Tu n'oses pas mais ton regard en dit assez…

- Prend Jackie dans ta main trésor … Lui aussi il aime les caresses

Je déserte ta poitrine un instant pour guider ta main sur mon sexe chaud… Le désir augmente encore alors que tes doigts se referment sur mon gland, ta main imprimant de légers et maladroits mouvements de va et vient … Tu es mariée et pourtant encore si innocente … Oui ! Comme ça , comme ça c'est bon… Entre tes cuisses, ma main se couvre d'humidité… C'est le moment… Un léger mouvement de doigts et les boutons de ton fut cèdent l'un après l'autre… Je grogne de plaisir en te voyant te débarrasser de tes bottes à la hâte puis de ton pantalon ( quand je le dis qu'il te faut porter une robe … ou mieux rien du tout ) et j'ai du mal à contrôler mon excitation en te voyant nue et tremblante, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

Ma main retrouve sa place entre tes cuisses et tu te mords les lèvres sous mes doigts. Voilà un visage qui me plait…

- Jack…

Oui… Appelle moi … appelle moi encore. Je vais te faire plaisir ma belle…

- Laisse toi aller …

Un baiser rapide sur tes lèvres puis ma langue suit les courbes de ton corps, je m'arrête un instant à sur ton sein, le temps de lécher ton bout durci avant de déposer des baisers sur ton ventre, glissant sans me presser vers ta toison claire… Mmm l'odeur du plaisir et du désir…

- Jack… Supplies tu.

Excitante. Si je m'écoutais je te prendrais tout de suite contre le mur jusqu'à te faire hurler mais je ne peux pas. Pas encore.

- Que veux tu Lizzie ?

Tes grands yeux sombres s'écarquillent alors que je souffle sur tes lèvres et je vois ta poitrine frémir , se soulevant rapidement. Oh oui tu le veux … Tu veux ma langue hein Lizzie ? Vas y ma belle … Dis le . Le regard que tu baisses vers moi est éloquent, tes joues sont rouges, tes lèvres n'attendent qu'un baiser …

Pourquoi te faire languir ?

Ma langue va et vient lentement et je savoure ton écume. Délicieuse. Un petit goût particulier qui n'est qu'à toi… Premier gémissement. Tes mains se posent sur les cheveux et tu appuies mon visage entre tes cuisses. Madame est exigeante.. Ça tombe bien j'ai toujours été gourmand. Ma langue fouille, ma bouche tire , agace et je sens tes cuisses commencer à trembler autour de mon visage… Pas comme ça ma belle. Je déserte ta touffe humide pour prendre ta bouche et je retiens un éclat de rire en entendant ton grognement mécontent.

L'instant d'après Jackie s'enfonce en toi et cette fois c'est un soupir que ma bouche atténue

- Accroche toi ma belle…

Tes bras étreignent mon cou et je soulève ta cuisse, m'enfonçant au fond de toi. Oui … C'est bon. Étroite chaude… Ton visage… Non ne pas te regarder… J'adore voir tes traits tendus de plaisir. Le plaisir que JE te donne. Mes coups se font plus rapides, moins retenus et mon cœur accélère alors que je sens mon jus monter en moi. Encore un peu… Encore un peu… Juste… Ton râle de jouissance est de trop… ton fourreau palpitant m'enveloppe et je nous bâillonne tout deux alors que je déferle en toi. Seigneur que c'est bon… Tu es … J'ai des tas d'idées pour toi Lizzie…

Un dernier baiser. Profond. Il faut que tu sentes que tu es à moi. Tu frissonnes… Bien sûr. Personne ne t'a jamais embrassée comme ça… Personne ne t'a jamais prise comme ça… Les mots de circonstances me viennent tout seuls aux lèvres

- Tu es délicieuse… et très belle quand tu jouis.. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent…

Bon d'accord… ça c'était peut être de trop…

Je vois ta respiration devenir plus régulière et ton regard se baisser brusquement alors que ton visage prend une mine consternée… Il est toujours plus facile d'être vertueuse quand le corps est assouvi … Ta main passe nerveusement dans tes cheveux et tu me lances un regard effaré

- Je dois, je dois sortir d'ici

- Tu devrais peut être t'habiller avant à moins que tu ne veuilles rendre fous mes hommes ?

- Oh …

Tu as l'air surprise… Ne me dis tout de même pas que tu ne te souvenais pas que tu étais toute nue .. Je vais finir par me vexer

- Oh.

Celui-ci est consterné. Mieux. Bien plus mieux.

Je remonte mon fut pendant que tu remets maladroitement les vêtements que j'ai éparpillés dans ma cabine.. Mmmm ne te penche pas comme ça trésor … Ton cul est trop tentant pour que j'y résiste bien longtemps. Dommage… tu remets ton fut et ta chemise. Tes doigts tremblants s'y prennent à plusieurs reprise pour fermer les boutons et tu t'énerves

- Laisse moi faire. Tu veux être présentable n'est-ce pas ?

Un regard noir ( que je n'ai absolument pas mérité ) me répond et je boutonne lentement la chemise, frôlant ta peau toute chaude au passage. Je glisse ensuite mes doigts dans tes cheveux que mes assauts ont décoiffés. Ils sont doux.. Fins… Propres aussi ce qui n'est pas désagréable

- Laissez moi tranquille !

Ta main chasse la mienne et tu me fixes. Oh ce regard rempli d'impuissance et de remords.. Ce regard qui me dit aussi que tu succomberas encore. Je te souris, lentement…

- Pourquoi lutter contre quelque chose qui est plus fort que toi Lizzie ? Tu aimes ce que je te fais…

- Taisez vous.

Ta voix est hachée, ta poitrine se soulève rapidement et tes joues sont rouges. Pour un peu j'aurais presque pitié de toi. Pauvre petite Miss Swann qui découvre le plaisir et qui ne sait plus où elle en est … Mais la pitié est un luxe que je ne peux me permettre. Pas lorsque ma liberté est en jeu. Et puis .. Je suis un pirate et tu es un trésor bien plus précieux que tout l'argent et l'or du monde…

- Ma cabine t'est ouverte à toute heure mon ange. Reviens dès que tu as envie que Jackie s'occupe de toi comme il se doit…

- Jamais ! J'aime Will et vous, vous êtes, vous êtes… ignoble ! Me lances tu avant de claquer la porte.

Tu reviendras. Tu aimes trop ce que je te fais et je suis loin d'en avoir terminé avec toi ma belle.

*

J'attends quelques minutes avant de sortir à mon tour de la cabine et je t'observe à ton insu. Tu as repris ta place au bastingage et tu sembles perdue dans tes pensées. A quoi songes tu ? A ce que je t'ai fait ou à ce que tu as fait ?

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Will… bien sûr. Je me retourne et je croise le regard inquiet du petit forgeron

- Et bien tu avais raison mon gars, elle avait besoin de parler. Tu devrais aller la voir, elle sera contente d'avoir de la compagnie. Ne puis je m'empêcher de suggérer.

Will hoche la tête. Il est d'accord bien entendu. Comment peut il être aussi stupide ? Un trait de famille des Turner sans doute.

- Venez dîner dans ma cabine ce soir, c'est moi qui invite. Nous pourrons parler de la suite de notre plan.

- J'ai hâte que tout ça soit terminé. Souffle Will

Ne t'en fait pas mon gars, grâce à toi mon plan avance très vite…

*

Le menu est de choix… J'ai du pour cela sacrifier l'une des chèvres qui traîne dans la cale mais le spectacle de ton trouble alors que je te présente ta chaise, frôlant ta main au passage vaut bien cela.

- Nous allons faire une escale demain.

L'annonce surprend le forgeron tandis que tes yeux se baissent rapidement. A quoi penses tu Lizzie ? A un moyen de t'échapper pour venir me rejoindre ?

- Une escale … Jack nous n'allons pas passer notre vie sur ce navire ! S'exclame Will

Qu'il est agaçant… Franchement trésor, je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter !

- Tu ne veux plus libérer ton père du terrible sort auquel il s'est lui-même condamné ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Seulement pourquoi faire escale ?

Oh mais ne t'en fait pas j'ai une excellente raison à cela … Je veux me retrouver seul avec ta délicieuse femme , j'ai encore quelques petites choses à lui apprendre. Je déplie la carte que nous avons « trouvée » dans la grotte

- Vois tu Will. Le cœur de Jones est dans un coffre.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit ça ! Interviens tu d'un ton rageur

Rageur ou … frustré ?

- Oui mais avant de trouver le coffre, il faut trouver la clef qui le déverrouille, car à quoi servirait le coffre sans la clef ?

- Et où est la clef ? Demande Will

- Ça c'est à toi de la trouver mon gars… Dès demain… Mais je dois t'avertir que ça risque d'être dangereux…

Will relève la tête d'un air frondeur… Bien sûr il n'a pas peur… Quel idiot, s'il avait deux grammes d'intelligence il y réfléchirait à deux fois… Je pousse mon avantage

- Si je peux te donner un conseil, pénètre l'enceinte à la nuit tombée…

Pendant que je pénétrerais une autre enceinte dont les portes seront grandes ouvertes pour moi…

- Je viendrais avec toi Will. Annonces tu en posant ta main sur celle de l'idiot

- Elizabeth tu as entendu Jack… Ça sera sûrement dangereux… Je serais plus rassuré si tu restes ici.

- Du reste une partie de mes hommes l'accompagneront. Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire Elizabeth.

- Je n'ai pas peur et je peux t'aider. Insistes tu en te forçant à éviter mon regard.

Will hésite… Il faut que j'intervienne

- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas Elizabeth. Vous aurez du mal à passer inaperçue dans une prison remplie d'hommes …

- UNE PRISON !!!

- C'est-ce que j'ai dit … Mais je ne doute pas que les talents de notre cher Will lui permettront de s'échapper de n'importe quels barreaux…

- La clef est dans une prison. Répète Will

Bien .. C'est qu'il comprend quand il veut

- Voilà pourquoi Elizabeth sera plus en sécurité sur le Pearl avec moi…

- Vous n'irez pas avec Will Jack ? Interviens tu

- Mon visage est trop connu… J'aurais du mal à passer inaperçu des soldats dans une geôle

- Will… Murmures tu en te retournant vers lui avec inquiétude

- Ne t'en fais pas.. Je te reviendrais. Comme il se doit. Répond Will d'un ton apaisant en serrant brièvement ta main

Mais avant cela je te ferais jouir ma belle….Comme il se doit !

- Alors c'est entendu !

Sans attendre tes protestations je vous sers une choppe de rhum et j'observe le tremblement de tes mains tandis que tu bois ta part d'une seule gorgée

- Vous en voulez encore ?

Ma proposition amène une brusque rougeur sur tes joues et tu lances un regard rempli de remords vers Will. Comme si cet imbécile pouvait comprendre !

- Non merci Jack. Réponds tu.

J'insiste tandis que Will boit une gorgée avec une grimace

- En êtes vous bien sûre ?

- J'en ai déjà beaucoup trop bu. Réponds tu en me regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début du repas.

Mmmm ce petit air de défi. Tu me testes Lizzie ?

- Un verre de plus ou de moins ne changera rien… Et puis pourquoi se refuser le plaisir ?

- Cela n'a rien de plaisant à moins d'être un pirate sans le moindre sens de l'honneur !

- Je préfère parler d'une certaine forme de liberté plutôt que d'un manque d'honneur…

- Ça suffit Jack, Elizabeth t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus de rhum ! Intervient Will

Que ce garçon est donc agaçant …

- Tu as l'air fatiguée. Enchaîne t'il en se tournant vers toi

Moi j'aurais dit comblée…

- Oui.. Un peu. Admets tu du bout des lèvres. Si nous allions nous coucher ? Du moins si Jack n'a pas d'autres « révélations » à nous faire sur la manière dont nous sauverons ton père. Rétorques tu d'un ton acide.

- Quoiqu'il en soit cela attendra demain. Décide Will en se levant.

Tu te lèves rapidement, l'air soulagé et je m'incline devant toi

- Bonne nuit Madame Turner.. N'oubliez pas ce dont nous avons parlé … Et si vous avez besoin… de … parler.. Ma cabine vous est ouverte.

- Non merci. Réponds tu d'un ton à peine poli en serrant la main de Will. La conversation de mon mari me suffit largement.

Hypocrite …

- Bonne nuit Jack. Me déclare l'idiot en refermant son bras autour de ta taille, t'entraînant à sa suite.

Je suis ta croupe des yeux et Jackie se réveille à cette charmante vision… Patience… Demain arrivera vite.. Du moins je l'espère.

Une fois seul je m'empare de la bouteille et laisse le rhum inonder ma gorge. J'ai hâte d'y être…


	10. Chapitre 9 : Envole moi

_**Coucou !!! Voici donc la suite….. Avec le POV de Liz … euh bah je vous laisse juges , j'ai eu du mal avec celui-ci parce que à la première personne c'était chaud… Je l'ai remis au présent, parce que finalement, je trouve que ça passe mieux mdrrr . Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu … quasi entièrement sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs. **_

**Chapitre 9: Envole moi**

_**POV Elizabeth Swann Turner**_

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis... La main de Will, chaude, tendre, rassurante repose sagement sur ma hanche tandis qu'il m'entraîne vers notre cabine et je lutte pour ne pas me retourner vers Jack , pour ne pas croiser son regard. Je me force à regarder droit devant moi et la voix de Will me parvient comme à travers un bourdonnement. Je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne l'écoute plus. Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à la nuit prochaine.. La nuit où Will sera ailleurs et où je serais ici. Avec Jack .

Le repas a été une torture... A chaque bouchée je pensais à ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt entre Jack et moi. A la manière dont il m'a soumise, renversée, séduite... Encore. Ce que j'ai honte.. Comment ai je pu faire ça ? Comment pourrais je encore me regarder dans un miroir ou pire regarder Will après ça ? J'ai l'impression que mon visage, que ma peau brûle de ma traîtrise.

Infidèle.

Je ne peux même pas prétendre qu'il m'a forcée. Non je ne le peux pas car dès l'instant où ses mains se sont refermées sur ma taille, où sa bouche a frôlé la mienne, j'étais perdue... Je suis perdue... Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'une telle volupté, qu'un tel plaisir étaient possibles... Ni qu'on pouvait éprouver un tel désir... Je me sens comme envoûtée, charmée.. J'en suis venue à craindre Jack Sparrow, avec raison semble t il si j'en juge pas ce qui s'était produit il y avait de cela quelques heures. Jamais je n'aurais du lui céder, jamais je n'aurais du m'approcher de lui, jamais je n'aurais du tromper Will..

- Elizabeth ? Tu vas bien ?

Will ! Je ne peux même pas le regarder en face , pas après ça , pas après

- Elizabeth ?

Cette fois sa voix est inquiète.. Une réponse vite

- Ça va, c'est juste que je me sens un peu fatiguée

Je sens les lèvres de Will se poser tendrement sur ma tempe tandis qu'il me guide jusqu'à notre lit. Pourquoi ... pourquoi faut il qu'il soit aussi gentil, aussi parfait, aussi..

- Nous n'aurions pas du venir ici.. Je n'aurais pas du te laisser partir sur cette île. J'aurais du insister pour accompagner Jack. Quand je pense que j'ai failli te perdre

La voix de Will est pleine de remords et ça ne fait qu'augmenter les miens.

- Non Will, ne dis pas ça tu n'as rien à te reprocher

Au contraire de moi

Les mains de Will glissent sur mon visage et je sens la caresse de ses doigts sur mes lèvres, légère, douce.. Rien de commun avec les gestes pressés de Jack. Non ne pas penser à Jack ne pas

- Jack m'a tout dit tu sais... Murmure Will

Mon coeur s'arrête net... Déjà je sens des larmes de regret ou de désespoir ou peut être les deux monter à mes cils... Jack lui a tout dit.. Il sait , il sait quel genre de femme je ..

- Will , je suis désolée...

J'entends ma voix trembler et je cherche désespérément une justification ou pour le moins une explication mais comment expliquer l'impardonnable ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas responsable... Ce n'est pas ta faute si.. si cet homme a failli te tuer. C'est la mienne ! J'aurais du être là !!

Quoi ? Il parle , il parle de ...

- Ce n'était pas ta faute Will. Et puis , il n'est rien arrivé non ? Je vais bien.

Will me lance un regard bouleversé et j'ai l'impression que les remords m'écrasent encore plus...

- Non tu ne vas pas bien.. Ce soir tu as à peine touché à ton assiette, tu passes tes journées à regarder l'océan, tu t'éloignes et je ne supporte pas de ne pas pouvoir t'aider

C'est horrible.. Affreux... Comment puis je être aussi vile... comment je peux le laisser se torturer pour une chose dont je suis la seule coupable ?Je cherche mes mots.. Lui dire ou garder mon secret odieux ? Will me regarde et mon coeur se tord en voyant son visage triste

- Elizabeth.. Si tu veux rentrer, si, si ton père te manque, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et nous quitterons ce navire sur le champ

Rentrer... Partir d'ici, partir loin de Jack et de ses caresses, de ses insinuations, de sa séduction.. Partir et ne plus jamais le revoir... Oui ! Mais partir c'est aussi forcer Will à se sacrifier pour moi.. à laisser son père aux mains de Davy Jones. Il me suffit d'un seul mot pour me sauver... mais un seul mot qui condamnerait aussi Will à ne jamais revoir son père

- Et ton père ?

Cette fois c'est au tour de Will d'éviter mon regard

- Entre lui et toi mon choix est fait.

Oh Will ... Comment pourrais je te demander ça ? Comment exiger de toi que tu renonces à la seule famille qu'il te reste, (et que je sais , tu as cherché des années durant) pour moi alors que cet après midi encore je te trahissais dans les bras d'un homme que je n'aime pas ... qui me répulse autant qu'il m'attire . Je me force à sourire et à regarder Will dans les yeux. Tandis que je lui parle j'ai l'impression que ma honte brûle mon visage mais je ne peux pas lui dire, je ne peux pas lui avouer ce que j'ai fait. J'ai trop peur de le perdre

- Non, ne fait pas ça Will. Après tout nous y sommes presque et je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi

Les mains de Will se referment sur les miennes et je me force à soutenir son regard

- Rien n'est plus important que toi à mes yeux

Je sens des larmes de regrets couler sur mes joues et je baisse la tête rapidement pour ne pas qu'il les voit

- Et pour moi c'est toi qui est important Will.

Et c'est vrai.. Comment ai je pu être aussi stupide ? Comment ai je pu m'offrir à ce maudit Jack.. Mais ça n'arrivera plus, plus jamais... Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de blesser Will, de le décevoir

- Je t'aime Elizabeth

Oh Will... Je me serre contre lui pour qu'il ne voit pas mes larmes

- Je t'aime aussi

A travers un brouillard de larmes, je sens Will s'écarter tandis que sa main essuie doucement mes joues

- Pourquoi pleures tu ?

Une fois de plus le remords, les regrets montent irrépressiblement en moi... Comment ai je pu trahir un homme aussi bon, aussi tendre ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre

La réponse s'impose à moi au moment où je la lui donne. Je ne veux pas perdre Will, jamais .. C'est pour ça que je ne dois rien lui dire. Et que je dois éviter Jack.

- Tu ne me perdras pas. Souffle Will en réponse

- Serre moi...

Ses bras se referment autour de moi et même s'il n'en dit rien je comprends sa surprise. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'agis ainsi.. parce qu'il ne sait pas ce que j'ai fait. Et il ne faut pas qu'il l'apprenne, jamais. Je me jure de ne plus succomber, de ne pas commettre la folie de risquer de tout perdre pour quelques minutes d'une satisfaction qui me semble odieuse à présent. J'ai Will. Comment désirer autre chose lorsqu'on a déjà tout ? Le désir familier monte dans mes reins et je cherche les lèvres de Will soudant nos bouches dans un long baiser. J'ai soif de lui, envie de le sentir, envie qu'il me fasse l'amour. Besoin qu'il me rassure.

Will répond à mon baiser avec tendresse mais j'en veux plus... Il ne voit donc pas à quel point j'ai envie de lui ?

- Je te croyais fatiguée.. Murmure Will

A cet instant j'ai envie de l'envoyer au diable ... Non je ne suis pas fatiguée, je veux, je veux... Je LE veux. La main de Will effleure mon front et le regard qu'il pose sur moi est plein de ...sollicitude ?

- Tu es fiévreuse. Tu devrais te reposer

NON !! Je ne veux pas me reposer, je veux être à lui, je veux qu'il me prenne comme un homme prend sa femme... comme Jack me..

La caresse légère de ses lèvres sur mon front me ramène au présent

- Dors, je vais prendre mon quart

Non...

- Tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller maintenant ?

Tandis que je lui parle, je laisse mes doigts défaire sa chemise, exposant son torse glabre et puissant. Ma main caresse sa peau et j'ai l'impression d'être fiévreuse. Mais pas le genre de fièvre qu'il imagine

- Elizabeth !

Le ton de Will est un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude mais je ne peux pas reculer.. Je dois assouvir ce qui me dévore les reins et qui me pousse dans les bras de Jack Sparrow

- Will...

Mes lèvres cherchent les siennes et je sens sa bouche s'entrouvrir sous mon insistance. Mes mains défont sa ceinture et je me laisse aller en arrière dans une invitation que j'espère évidente

- Elizabeth... On m'attend

Et bien qu'ils attendent bon sang !

- Viens Will...

- Elizabeth.. Pas comme ça... prenons le temps de..

Si justement , comme ça .Ma bouche le bâillonne et je glisse une main dans son pantalon, espérant le faire réagir. Un long soupir me répond et je sens enfin ses mains glisser sous ma chemise pour caresser ma peau. Oui ...

La bouche de Will est sur la mienne et ses mains descendent jusqu'à mon pantalon, enlevant un par un les boutons. Plus vite... Je me tortille pour lui permettre de l'enlever plus facilement et enfin je suis nue dans ses bras

- Tu es tellement belle, tellement parfaite.. Souffle Will

Tais toi ! Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai besoin mais d'être avec toi, complètement.

- Viens Will...

Un regard incertain me répond et j'écarte mes cuisses, collant mon bassin au sien. L'instant d'après il est en moi. Enfin

Nos doigts se nouent et il commence à aller et venir en moi, lentement, doucement.. Trop doucement. Ses lèvres tendres effleurent les miennes, le baiser se prolonge pendant que mon corps s'ouvre et que je cherche désespérément les sensations dont Jack m'a révélé l'existence. Sur moi, Will gémit et je sens son coeur battre contre ma poitrine, un battement fort, rapide...

- Je t'aime. Souffle Will contre mes lèvres avant de s'immobiliser

C'est fini.

Ses gestes sont toujours aussi tendres alors qu'il se relève lentement, me laissant étendue dans les draps et insatisfaite...

- Je dois y aller... Pardonne moi. Murmure Will en m'embrassant sur le front

Tremblante je ne réponds pas et de nouvelles larmes montent alors que je regarde Will partir. Je l'aime.. Alors pourquoi ça ne suffit pas à me faire éprouver le plaisir que je ressens dans les bras de Jack... Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Plus jamais. Ce que j'aimerais oublier jusqu'à l'existence de Jack Sparrow... Je ne dois plus le voir, je ne dois plus rester seule avec lui. Plus jamais.

*

La nuit a été difficile.. Longue. Trop lâche pour affronter encore le regard de Will j'ai fait mine de dormir lorsqu'il est venu reprendre sa place à mes côtés au milieu de la nuit. J'ai écouté longtemps sa respiration calme et régulière pendant que le sommeil se refusait à moi et que je cherchais une solution pour partir, pour fuir Jack sans blesser Will. Je n'en ai pas trouvé. La seule chose à faire est de l'ignorer durant le reste de notre voyage, ce qui devrait être facile après tout nous sommes près du but.. Il ne me reste que quelques semaines à tenir avant de retrouver le confort de notre vie routinière qui m'ennuyait tellement. Quelle idiote... Je ne me rendais pas compte alors de mon bonheur. J'étais encore une femme respectable, attendant sagement son mari sans éprouver cette .. chose qui me dévorait les reins. Quelques semaines puis je pourrais dire adieu à tout cela, reprendre ma vie avec Will en me persuadant que rien n'était arrivé. Bien sur moi je saurais. Mais pas Will. Jamais. Et je comptais faire en sorte de le rendre plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été… peut être que cela me rachèterait un peu à mes yeux

Un frôlement de tissu derrière moi, une odeur de rhum. Non. Je ne dois pas me retourner. Ou si , je dois le faire, l'affronter une dernière fois pour qu'il me laisse tranquille

- A quoi penses tu ? Me demande Jack à voix basse

Je sens mon bas ventre durcir rien qu'au son de ses inflexions chaudes, caressantes, presque tendres. Non

- Ça ne vous regarde pas Capitaine Sparrow. Cessez de m'importuner je vous prie, j'aimerais rester seule

- Tu es sûre ? Il me semble au contraire que tu aurais aimé avoir de la compagnie.. cette nuit. Susurre t'il d'un ton charmeur

Cette fois c'en est trop. Je me retourne et croise son regard. Seigneur... aucun homme n'a jamais osé me regarder comme il le fait, comme si j'étais toute nue devant lui. Et au lieu de me sentir offensée, je me sens, j'ai envie de.. Non !

- C'est vrai, j'aurais préféré dormir dans les bras de mon époux plutôt que de le savoir de quart.

Dieu merci ma voix ne tremble pas. Peut être va t'il comprendre cette fois !

- Oh il m'avait semblé que la tentative n'avait pas été très concluante. Ironise Jack. Ni très plaisante si j'en juge par ton absence évidente de gémissements

QUOI !! Il avait osé, il nous espionnait , il !! Ma main part avant que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et j'ai la satisfaction d'entendre le claquement sec qu'elle fait en s'écrasant sur la joue de ce sale pirate

- Tu es sûre que je l'ai méritée celle la ? Me demande Jack

Ses yeux brillent de rage mais je suis moi même trop excédée pour y prendre garde. Il est allé trop loin cette fois

- Vous êtes méprisable.

- Mais tu adores ça. Susurre Jack. C'est pour ça que tu finiras par revenir vers moi...

Mon coeur s'affole... Il a raison... il a raison, j'aime ce qu'il me fait et comment il le fait .. J'aime qu'il me regarde non pas comme une femme parfaite mais comme une femme tout court. Je me dégoûte

- Laissez moi tranquille Jack. Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme

Ma voix tremble cette fois… J'en ai assez, assez qu'il me suive ainsi, de ses regards, de ses frôlements qui font battre mon cœur plus fort.

- C'est ce que nous verrons trésor... Susurre Jack d'un ton rempli de promesses avant de s'éloigner

Je reste seule et j'étreins le bastingage, je voudrais pouvoir l'arracher ou me fondre dans le bois, disparaître... Je voudrais avoir un endroit où fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... J'ai besoin de Will... Je cours jusqu'à notre cabine et il me reçoit dans ses bras

- Will, ne part pas...

Je balbutie, je ne sais plus quoi dire, je ne sais pas comment faire pour chasser ce désir de mon corps

- Voyons je suis là Elizabeth et si tu t'inquiètes pour ce soir , ne t'en fait pas, je ne laisserais jamais aucun barreaux me séparer de toi. Promets Will

Ce soir... cette nuit , un instant je l'avais oubliée... Mais je ne peux rien dire, je ne peux pas inquiéter Will. Ce n'est pas sa croix mais la mienne. Et je ne commettrais pas de nouvelle erreur

- Je sais. J'ai confiance en toi Will

- Moi aussi. Répond il et ses mots sont un crève coeur...

*

J'ai à peine vu passer la journée,restant le plus proche possible de Will en dépit des nombreuses corvées que Jack lui a assignées et auxquelles il ne veut, ni ne peut se dérober que déjà le soir est arrivé. Will vient de partir, encadré par Gibbs et quelques hommes. Un effectif réduit pour être le plus discret possible. Je fixe la chaloupe et je la regarde jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait totalement disparu de ma vue. Derrière moi,je sens déjà peser le regard de Jack. Ce même regard qu'il a toujours pour moi et qui me rempli à la fois de peur et de plaisir. Ne pas le regarder, ne pas lui parler.

Sans attendre qu'il s'adresse à moi je tourne les talons et je cours presque jusqu'à ma cabine improvisée, le coeur battant à l'idée qu'il me suive. Il ne le fait pas.

*

Les heures passent... La nuit est tombée à présent et je suis seule dans mon lit, enveloppée dans la longue chemise de nuit que j'ai emportée avec moi. Tout est calme sur le Pearl et j'entends ça et là le ronflement des marins. A quelques encablures, la prison dans laquelle a pénétré Will. J'espère qu'il réussira.

*

J'ai beau me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit, je ne trouve pas le sommeil... J'ai presque peur que Jack ne se glisse dans mon réduit et pourtant je sens qu'une partie de moi le désire. Ça ne peut plus durer. Ce petit jeu auquel il s'adonne et auquel je réponds malgré moi a assez duré. Je dois lui dire de me laisser tranquille, être ferme. Cette nuit Will n'est pas ici. C'est peut être le moment de m'expliquer avec Jack, peut être même que ce sera le seul. Je dois lui parler. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant je laisserais s'envoler ma chance de finir ce voyage en étant tranquille. Oui, il me suffit de lui dire clairement de me laisser. Plus j'y pense, plus ça me parait être une bonne solution. Meilleure en tout cas que de me terrer ici comme si j'avais peur de lui. J'ai répondu à ses avances.. Je lui ai laissé croire que je... Non décidemment il faut que je lui parle . Pour qu'enfin il me laisse tranquille

*

Devant la porte de sa cabine j'hésite. Est ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Si Will, si quelqu'un me voyait ici , en robe de nuit, sans doute se méprendrait il sur mes intentions.. Un coup d'oeil autour de moi me rassure. Le pont est désert personne ne m'a vue. Que faire ? Entrer ou attendre demain et prendre le risque de ne jamais pouvoir parler ?

J'hésite encore et la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Devant moi Jack et son stupide sourire narquois. J'ai envie de le gifler

- Je savais que tu viendrais Lizzie. Murmure Jack en s'effaçant pour me laisser entrer

J'ai VRAIMENT envie de le gifler

- Je suis venue pour vous parler Jack.

Ma voix est calme, distante. Comme je le voulais et comme il se doit

- Dans ce cas nous serons mieux dans ma cabine non ? Suggère Jack. A moins que tu ne préfères le pont de ce navire....

Je ne me donne pas la peine de répondre et je pénètre dans la pièce, notant la bouteille de rhum a demi entamée dans un coin et le lit défait. Seigneur comment peut on vivre dans un tel désordre ...

Jack referme la porte sur moi et sa voix s'élève, brisant mes réflexions

- Je vois que tu as retenu ce que je t'ai dit....

Quoi ?

- De quoi parlez vous ?

- De porter une robe ou rien du tout. J'aurais préféré rien du tout... Souffle Jack en avançant vers moi

Je recule instinctivement

- Vous vous méprenez Jack , je ne suis pas venue trouver auprès de vous je ne sais quelle satisfaction perverse ! Je suis venue vous demander pour la dernière fois de me laisser tranquille, je suis la femme de Will et je

- Jusqu'à quel point ? M'interrompt Jack avec un sourire

?????

- Jusqu'à quel point quoi ?

- La satisfaction "perverse". Me répond Jack en avançant encore

Non, non je ne dois pas le laisser..

- Arrêtez ça Jack.

Cette fois encore ma voix tremble et je déteste ça

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

- Parce que ce, ça n'a rien à voir !! Je veux , je veux que vous me laissiez tranquille Jack

- Est ce moi qui t'ai rejoint dans ta cabine ?

Oh il croit que je, que !!

- Je suis venue pour vous parler !

- Tu aimerais t'en convaincre.. Mais ce n'est pas ça que tu es venue chercher Lizzie.. Tu es venue parce que tu veux encore savoir quel goût ça a .. De faire l'amour avec un homme

NON !!! Non , non , non

Jack me fixe, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et je sens mes jambes flageoler. Pourquoi faut il qu'il soit si beau ? Si... attirant. Je devrais répondre, le remettre à sa place mais les mots m'échappent

- Arrêtez de me regarder ainsi

Mon dieu je le supplie presque...

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu aimes ça ? Parce que tu devines tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire ?

Tout ce qu'il a envie de me ... sa main saisit la mienne et je sens la caresse de son pouce sur mon poignet. Le sang bout dans mes veines à ce simple contact... Seigneur comment fait il ça ?

- Laissez moi…

Ma voix sonne désagréablement à mes oreilles, comme un coassement faible et Jack sourit. Il n'a pas lâché ma main.

- Persuade moi…

- Je veux que vous me laissiez tranquille !! Et cessez de me tutoyer !!

Sur ma peau, son pouce continue sa caresse presque négligente.

- J'ai dit persuade moi. Répète t'il d'une voix rauque.

- Jack… j'ai fait une erreur… Je regrette mais je , j'aime Will.

Même à mes propres oreilles, mes mots sonnent creux…

- Menteuse… Tu ne regrettes pas. Si c'était le cas tu ne serais pas là… Cette nuit, seule, dans ma cabine…

Si , si je regrette !! D'avoir pris le risque de blesser Will, de …

Jack m'attire brusquement contre lui et à travers les morceaux de tissu qui nous séparent, je sens son entrejambe dur contre mon bassin.

- Tu sens ce que tu me fais ? Murmure Jack à mon oreille

Seigneur.. Contre ma poitrine je sens son cœur battre à coups redoublés avant de réaliser que ce sont mes propres battements qui résonnent ainsi.

- Prends ce que tu es venue chercher … Me souffle Jack.

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes… Il me suffit d'avancer un peu vers lui et …

- Je ne suis rien venue chercher . Je voulais juste que vous me laissiez tranquille

Les lèvres de Jack s'étirent en un sourire tandis que ses prunelles sombres ne lâchent pas les miennes.

- Lâche. Souffle t'il

Lâche ! Non je ne suis pas lâche !! Je lève le bras pour le gifler et sa main intercepte la mienne.

- Pas deux fois Lizzie.

Pendant qu'il parle, son autre main dessine des arabesques sur ma hanche… Je le désire.

- Viens … Murmure Jack d'un ton tentateur.

C'est trop dur … Mon corps proteste à l'idée de partir et … je n'en ai pas envie. Je franchis la distance qui séparent nos bouches et je sens la langue de Jack caresser mes lèvres, les forçant à s'ouvrir. Oh oui … C'est bon, c'est tellement bon. Puis je sens ses bras autour de moi tandis qu'il me soulève. J'ai l'impression de voler… D'être libre enfin… Mes bras trouvent leur place autour de son cou sans rompre notre baiser et j'ai à demi conscience que nous nous déplaçons. Oui Jack… Envole moi.. Emmène moi…

Sous mon dos, la dureté de son matelas. Sur mon corps ses mains qui me débarrassent de mon encombrante chemise. Ses lèvres partout sur moi, mes mains dans ses cheveux sombres. Je brûle… Contre moi je le sens encore durcir et je me relève. Mes mains défont sa chemise, vite. Les boutons s'échappent de mes doigts pressés et les siens se glissent en moi, soulageant en partie le vide qui dévore mes reins.

- Oui … Gémit Jack alors que je défais son pantalon.

Simple. Tellement simple. Il est sur moi à présent et je sens son sexe chaud effleurer mon humidité. Vite !

Ses mains sont partout, en moi, sur moi , dans mes cheveux et brusquement il nous bascule tout les deux. Je suis sur lui. Ses mains guident mes hanches

- Fais moi l'amour Lizzie…

Oui… Mes hanches s'abaissent et nos corps s'épousent enfin. C'est bon. Sur mes hanches, ses mains me guident avant de remonter vers ma poitrine pour agacer mes seins. Oh oui !! J'accélère sur lui, je savoure le plaisir de le sentir en moi. Il s'enfonce encore avant que je ne me soulève puis je m'empale sur lui… C'est tellement bon. J'aime ça .. Pouvoir faire ce que je veux de lui. Un gémissement me répond et je souris.

Les mains de Jack se glissent dans mon dos et il se redresse légèrement sans rompre notre étreinte. Il pousse en moi. Il m'emplit entièrement. C'est .. Sa main remonte jusqu'à ma nuque, nous nous faisons face à présent.

- J'ai envie de te sentir jouir ma Lizzie… Murmure t'il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Sa bouche dévore la mienne, ma langue force la sienne. Mes hanches ondulent et il grossit encore en moi.. J'ai chaud… Je tremble… Et le monde explose alors que le plaisir déferle à nouveau en moi. Je l'entends à peine alors qu'il déserte ma bouche pour souffler à mon oreille et il jaillit à son tour, m'inondant toute entière.

Nos corps se séparent et je me laisse retomber sur le lit. Je suis en nage mais mon cœur cogne encore dans ma poitrine. C'était bon si bon… J'en veux encore … La main de Jack saisit la mienne et il me guide jusqu'à son sexe humide de mon plaisir

- Si tu caresses Jackie il te fera encore plaisir trésor… Souffle Jack d'un ton séducteur

Sous mes doigts, une palpitation. La main de Jack reste sur la mienne et guide mes mouvements. Son sexe grossit .. Il durcit …

- Nous avons toute la nuit. Annonce Jack en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

Oui… Toute la nuit …

Un remord .. Un instant… Les lèvres de Jack se referment sur un mes seins… Délicieux…Le désir inonde mon corps à nouveau. J'oublie tout…


	11. Chapitre 10 : Clandestin

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un chapitre avec un peu d'action pour changer ( lol vi on est quand même dans une histoire de pirates !) Nous allons suivre Will dans sa quête de la clef… J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu violent et sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes **_

**Chapitre 10: Clandestin**

_**POV William Turner**_

L'endroit est sinistre… Même les torches qui diffusent une lueur faible ne réussissent pas à l'égayer. C'est comme si l'espoir avait totalement déserté cette parcelle de terre isolée. A mes côtés, Mr Gibbs prend une brutale inspiration. Il est inutile pour moi de me retourner. Nous pensons la même chose. Dans quel piège Jack nous a-t-il jeté ? Derrière les murs de la forteresse battue par les vagues, des cris de souffrance nous parviennent… Sommes nous en enfer ? Oui… sûrement. J'ai beau savoir que ceux qui sont enfermés ici sont des hors la loi, sans doute des voleurs, des assassins ou d'autres brigands je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'eux… Quelle chance ont-ils d'avoir une mort décente ? Ou rapide…

Un nouveau déglutissement derrière moi alors qu'un cri plus fort que les autres déchire l'air. C'est insupportable et pourtant il me faut le supporter. Pour mon père.

- Comment on va entrer ? Chuchote Gibbs

Et surtout … comment va-t-on en sortir ?

Suivi par la poignée d'hommes que Jack a désigné pour m'accompagner, je fais le tour du bâtiment. Mes doigts palpent les pierres à la recherche d'une faille. Il y en a forcément une. Le tout est de la trouver.

Là … des barreaux… Ma main glisse sur eux… Ils sont mal scellés, la pierre qui les retient est effritée. Voilà notre chance de pénétrer dans l'édifice. Si on peut parler de chance. Je me mets au travail et je bénis les nuages qui s'écartent légèrement, laissant filtrer la lumière de la lune. Ça va me faciliter la tâche. Pas de bruit. Surtout ne pas faire de bruit. Un premier barreau cède, puis rapidement un second. Nous y sommes presque. Pas le temps d'hésiter. Je pénètre dans la forteresse, soulagé de voir qu'aucun garde ne fait sa ronde. Derrière moi Gibbs souffle, il a du mal à pénétrer dans la prison.

Un par un les hommes se faufilent. Nous sommes dans l'enceinte de l'enfer.

Un cri retentit au loin et je maîtrise mal un tremblement. Que leur font-ils donc ? Non… Je n'ai pas envie, pas besoin de le savoir…. Dieu merci, Elizabeth n'est pas avec moi. Sûrement est elle dans notre cabine, ses beaux cheveux sur l'oreiller. J'espère qu'elle dort, j'espère qu'elle ne peut pas entendre les cris atroces qui s'échappent de cet endroit… Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser. Il faut trouver la clef pour quitter ces ténèbres et retrouver ma douce Elizabeth…

Nous cheminons lentement, prudemment. Hors de question de se faire surprendre… Je n'ose imaginer ce que les gardes de cet endroit nous feraient si c'était le cas….

Jack a été précis. C'est un prisonnier du nom de Forbe qu'il nous faut trouver. Ou du moins ses effets… Comment cet homme est il entré en possession de la clef ? Je l'ignore… La seule chose qui importe vraiment c'est qu'il l'ait.

- Will ! Souffle Gibbs d'un ton pressant.

Deux gardes viennent de s'engager dans le couloir dans lequel nous nous trouvons… C'est le moment du choix. Les tuer ou les laisser nous tuer . Je serre ma main sur mon épée pour me donner du courage. Il y a une différence entre se battre pour son honneur et se battre comme un pirate. Les hommes ont à peine le temps de gémir que déjà nous sommes sur eux. Ma lame s'enfonce dans le corps de l'un d'eux et je sens un liquide chaud inonder ma main. Dieu me pardonne…. J'espère, j'espère qu'il n'a pas souffert. Que sa mort a été rapide.

Je suis incapable de réagir tandis que Gibbs et les autres, en habitués du meurtre, traînent les corps à l'écart. Je déglutis

- Il faut qu'on leur prenne leurs vêtements.

A cet instant je ne me reconnais pas … Suis-je vraiment cet homme qui après avoir décidé froidement la mort de deux inconnus ordonne qu'on les dépouille ? Ma suggestion ne recueille aucun commentaire chez les pirates et l'instant d'après nos deux malheureuses victimes sont nues, leurs corps rendus encore plus obscènes dans la mort. Un nouveau cri brise le silence. Celui d'un homme que l'on torture. Curieusement cela m'aide à museler mes remords. Ils n'auraient pas hésité si on leur avait laissé le temps de nous tuer.

En silence, nous nous répartissons les rôles. Voici Gibbs et Pintel promus au rang de soldats, Ragetti et moi-même seront prisonniers. Je frissonne alors que Gibbs passe les fers à mes poignets, prenant garde à ne pas serrer afin que je puisse me libérer rapidement en cas de danger. Même ainsi je ne peux me défendre d'un sentiment de malaise… Est-ce mon destin de finir enchaîné ? Malgré tout mes efforts puis je échapper à ce sang qui coule dans mes veines ? Le sang d'un pirate…

Non , je ne dois pas, il ne faut pas que je pense à ça… Elizabeth m'attend non loin d'ici. Elizabeth. Ma lumière.

- On y va petit. Me glisse Gibbs d'un air sombre. Pas trop envie de s'attarder.

Entièrement d'accord…

Nous progressons dans les couloirs, sans nous dissimuler cette fois et nous croisons deux nouveaux gardes… Le moment de vérité. Vont-ils reconnaître les clandestins que nous sommes ou alors sont-ils tellement habitués à rencontrer de nouveaux visages qu'ils ne verront rien ?

Un salut de la tête pour Gibbs et Pintel. Un regard méprisant pour Ragetti et moi.

- On a chopé ces deux là. Déclare Gibbs avec une hésitation imperceptible. Parait qu'ils font partie de l'équipage de Forbe. On a reçu l'ordre de les enfermer ensemble.

Je fixe Gibbs… Où a-t-il appris à parler ainsi aux soldats ? Oui… je me rappelle, il était dans la marine.. Mais c'était il y a si longtemps. Pas assez pour avoir oublié ses anciens réflexes de toute évidence.

- Forbe est à l'isolement … Pas trop en état de recevoir des visites. Ricane l'un des gardes.

Gibbs hoche la tête d'un air complice

- Parait que ce sont des renégats, le lieutenant espère que la rage de Forbe lorsqu'il les verra les fera parler.

Les deux soldats ont l'air navré cette fois

- Il est pratiquement mort… Vous arrivez trop tard.

Je m'efforce de prendre une expression soulagée alors que mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine. Sommes nous arrivés trop tard ? Avons-nous tué ces hommes pour rien ??

- On peut quand même essayer. Déclare Gibbs d'un ton embêté. Vous comprenez j'ai des ordres… Peut être que si, si on faisait en sorte de leur mettre un objet de Forbe, celui-ci les reconnaîtrait et se mettrait en colère.

Je retiens mon souffle. Le plan est audacieux…

- Toutes les prises sont sous clef. Fait remarquer le second garde

- Je le sais… Mais peut être un objet anodin ???

Les deux hommes hésitent et j'entends Ragetti commencer à pleurnicher. Soit il est un remarquable comédien, soit il est vraiment terrifié… Je l'imite, espérant être aussi convainquant. Un sourire cruel salue notre prestation. Je ne regrette plus d'avoir ôté la vie des gardes.

- D'accord. Déclare le premier. Rien pour le spectacle de les voir s'entretuer ça vaut le coup. Suivez moi.

Gibbs tire sèchement sur mes chaînes et continue son babillage avec les gardes tandis que nous approchons du but.

Les clefs tournent, la réserve est là. Gibbs s'approche lentement des effets de Forbe. Nous échangeons brièvement un regard consterné. La clef n'y est pas.

- C'est tout ce qu'il y a ? Demande Gibbs, d'un ton hésitant cette fois

- Quoi d'autre ? C'est qu'un sale pirate. Commente le garde en crachant sur le sol, manquant mes bottes de peu.

Gibbs s'empare d'une chaîne en or et la fourre dans ma poche.

- Ça devrait suffire. Commente t'il

Je l'espère.

Un nouveau couloir. De nouveaux râles de souffrance. Comment peut on se faire à ça ? La clef des gardes tourne dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvre, donnant sur une geôle étroite et basse. Un homme ne peut même pas se tenir debout là dedans.

- Laissons ces chiens se dévorer. Suggère Gibbs en me poussant dans la geôle tandis que Pintel agit de même avec Ragetti.

- Moi je veux voir ça ! Répond le premier garde.

Oh non !

- Je préférerais me rincer le gosier. Répond Gibbs. Et ça risque de durer longtemps.

S'il voyait la forme à peine humaine qui gît dans un coin de la cellule il ne dirait pas cela…. Pourtant les gardes capitulent… L'appel du rhum est apparemment plus fort que celui du sang. Malgré le dégoût que cela m'inspire je me sens soulagé lorsque Gibbs et Pintel s'éloignent en compagnie des gardes. Immobile, j'entends Gibbs claironner qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps… Dieu fasse qu'ils réussissent à ressortir…

Ragetti tremble à mes côtés et je me force à surmonter mon dégoût pour m'approcher de la forme sanglante.

- Forbe ?

Le regard qu'il lève sur moi est aveugle. On lui a crevé les yeux. J'ai envie de vomir.

- Qui… es tu ? Coasse l'homme avec difficulté

- Will Turner. C'est Jack Sparrow qui m'envoie… Pour trouver la clef.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que le supplicié est sur moi, il me bourre de coups de poings, frappant à l'aveuglette.

- Jack Sparrow… Jack Sparrow… Répète t-il sans arrêter de frapper.

- Ragetti ! Aide moi !

Enfin le marin réagit et immobilise Forbe qui pousse un cri déchirant de douleur. Je saigne, mes côtes me font mal… Mais comment pourrais je frapper un homme qui a déjà tellement souffert ?

- Nous allons vous sortir d'ici mais dites moi où est la clef

Forbe se contracte, je vois bien qu'il rassemble ses dernières forces pour échapper à l'étreinte de Ragetti et frapper encore

- Sparrow… Siffle t'il. C'est sa faute…

- Quoi ? De quoi parles tu ?

- Sparrow… Siffle à nouveau Forbe

Je suis choqué de voir les mains de Ragetti fouiller le corps de Forbe, passant sans douceur sur ses blessures à vif et réveillant la douleur.

- Pitié … Gémit Forbe alors que Ragetti le force à se mettre à quatre pattes comme, comme un animal

- J'irais pas voir là dedans mais m'est avis que c'est là qu'il l'a cachée. Me déclare Ragetti en arrachant le pantalon de Forbe.

Oh non… oh non… Pas ça … C'est immonde, c'est dégoûtant, c'est …

- Dépêche toi ! Me presse Ragetti tandis que les gémissements de Forbe couvrent à demi sa voix.

Ne pas regarder, ne pas y penser… Mes doigts fouillent ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais du explorer. Mes mains sont sales… Je m'enfonce et Forbe hurle

- Jamais l'aurez pas…

Si. Ragetti avait raison. Au bout de mes doigts, un objet dur. Métallique. Je n'ose m'enfoncer plus, pourtant mon doigt se referme sur la clef. Il faut tirer maintenant. Comment est-ce le moins douloureux ? Vite ? Lentement ? J'hésite. Le corps de Forbe tremble

- Vite. Me presse Ragetti qui a de plus en plus de mal à le retenir.

Fermer les yeux. Et tirer.

Ma main est pleine d'un mélange de sang et d'excréments et la clef est chaude contre ma paume. Sous moi, Forbe pleure sans retenue.

- Venez avec nous… Ne puis je m'empêcher de dire à Forbe auquel bien plus qu'une clef je viens d'arracher une part de sa dignité.

- Va crever en enfer… Me répond l'homme, ses yeux aveugles errant sur la pièce sans me voir.

- Will… Faut qu'on se dépêche. Geint Ragetti.

J'essaie de convaincre Forbe mais il semble décidé à garder le silence, son corps gisant dans une mare de sang.

- Will… Répète Ragetti en roulant des yeux effrayés autour de nous

Je me décide… La clef soigneusement glissée dans ma poche je fais levier sur les barreaux… Il est tellement simple de s'évader de ces geôles pour qui sait comment s'y prendre. Ragetti me renverse presque mais moi je ne peux pas partir… Je ne peux pas laisser Forbe ainsi. Je me penche sur lui et je le soulève, prenant garde de ne pas le blesser plus encore

- Sois maudit… Me crache l'homme

- Vous venez avec nous… Je ne vous laisse pas.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis que je le traîne hors de sa cellule. Même si je dois le porter seul j'y arriverais.

- ALERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Hurle brutalement Forbe. Ils s'échappent, les hommes de ce bâtard de Sparrow s'échappent !!!

Quoi ? Comment … comment … alors que je …

Derrière nous des bruits de pas, des claquements d'armes. Devant moi Ragetti se met à courir. Je sens les doigts de Forbe étreindre mon col. Il cherche à me retenir, à m'empêcher de fuir alors que j'allais lui offrir sa liberté.

- Pourquoi… Je gémis en essayant de lui échapper tandis que les pas se rapprochent

- Sparrow… Demande Sparrow. Répond Forbe avec un rictus mauvais.

Ils sont presque sur moi… Je ne peux pas les laisser me prendre. J'écarte Forbe avec force. Son hurlement me déchire les tympans… Ça et le craquement sec que fait son os alors que je lui brise le poignet…

- Vite !

J'entends geindre Ragetti de loin… Plus le temps d'hésiter… Je repousse Forbe et je cours vers sa voix, vers la liberté. Derrière moi j'entends les soldats me sommer d'arrêter. Courir, courir pour fuir… Impossible de se battre…

Des coups de feu explosent et je continue à courir… La douleur dans mon épaule est à la fois surprenante et signe que je vis encore… Plus que quelques mètres… Ragetti se faufile dans l'ouverture que j'ai pratiqué un peu plus tôt et les balles fusent autour de moi. Une main me retient, agrippe ma veste… La clef est dans mon pantalon.. Je lui laisse ma veste et me jette dans le trou… Ragetti est déjà loin, il court vers la chaloupe et derrière moi je sens presque le souffle des soldats

- Ils sont coincés, ils n'iront pas loin…

- WILL !!

Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine, j'ai du mal à respirer… C'est la voix de Gibbs là bas dans la chaloupe. Il a réussi à fuir… Les soldats sont derrière moi, toujours plus proches… Une main se tend et je l'agrippe sans savoir celui que je dois remercier. L'eau glacée se referme sur mon corps. De loin j'entends Gibbs

- Pagayez ! Pagayez comme si votre vie en dépendait !

Comme si ? Je sens mon sang s'écouler de ma blessure. Je n'ai plus mal .. J'entends à peine les tirs des soldats, je ne sens plus la froideur de l'eau. Mes doigts se détendent et je sens une poigne de fer sur mon poignet

- Te laisse pas aller Will .

La voix de Gibbs est loin, si loin…

- Aide moi à le remonter vite !

Mon corps est tiré hors de l'eau. Non… Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Ça fait mal… Laissez moi là bas… Une gifle me fait ouvrir les yeux, me remet les idées en place.

- Désolé petit mais faut pas que tu dormes.

Gibbs…

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux.. La douleur irradie mon épaule. Derrière nous, les soldats s'organisent, montent à leur tour dans des chaloupes

- Ils laisseront pas tomber comme ça. Rage Gibbs.

A l'horizon, le soleil se lève, la silhouette du Pearl, si loin et si proche se détache dans le ciel azuré…

- Plus vite ! S'exclame Gibbs en pagayant à son tour.

J'ignore la douleur et je m'empare d'une rame de mon bras valide. Nous devons réussir… Je ne peux pas laisser Elizabeth. Elizabeth. Rien que sa pensée me donne des ailes…

Le Pearl canonne brutalement et je frémis.. Il nous a raté de peu. Derrière nous, les soldats poussent un cri de détresse. Enfin nous arrivons… Une main se tend pour m'aider. Jack.

- On met les voiles. Jette le pirate à l'adresse de ses hommes.

Je ne l'écoute pas… Je cherche Elizabeth… Pourquoi n'est elle pas sur le pont ?

- Viens, faut t'enlever ça . Me déclare Jack d'un ton rude.

Je n'ai pas la force de lutter… Jack m'entraîne dans sa cabine et je remarque à peine le désordre.

- Tiens. Bois. Ordonne Jack en me tendant une flasque de rhum

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'apprécie la brûlure du breuvage dans ma gorge. Les doigts de Jack fouillent ma blessure et j'ai à peine le temps de crier ma douleur qu'ils ressortent, serrant un éclat métallique.

- Tu en es quitte pour une belle frayeur. Me déclare Jack avant de s'emparer d'un fil de pêche.

Je ne comprends pas… Tout va trop vite. L'aiguille perce ma peau et j'ai envie d'hurler.

- Bois un coup. M'ordonne Jack. Ça sera pas long

Je n'ai plus de volonté… J'obéis. Les secondes passent et je tente d'ignorer la douleur… Enfin Jack termine.

- Bravo pour la discrétion. Rumine t'il

J'ai envie de le tuer… Nous avons failli mourir … Par sa faute si j'en crois la rage qui a possédé Forbe dès l'instant où j'ai prononcé son nom.

- Tu as la clef ?

La clef !! Je fouille dans ma poche et je sens sa froideur métallique sous ma paume. Je n'ai pas la force de parler, je la sors et Jack fait une grimace dégoûtée en la découvrant

- Forbe a toujours aimé les cachettes. S'amuse t'il.

Comment peut il trouver ça drôle ? Comment un homme peut il mettre quoi que ce soit .. Là ? Mon écoeurement doit être visible car Jack reprend

- C'est courant chez les marins mon gars… Et qu'est-ce qu'une petite clef quand on sait ce que le manque de femme ou le désir nous pousse à prendre ?

Quoi ? Il veut … il veut dire que… J'en oublie la douleur et Jack me sourit

- Tu devrais essayer… C'est délicieusement étroit… Susurre t'il d'un air provoquant

Immonde…

Jack reprend son sérieux

- Ça va aller petit ?

Il le faudra bien… J'hoche la tête, j'ai hâte de quitter cette pièce, hâte de dire adieu à tout ça et plus encore de retrouver Elizabeth. Pourquoi n'est elle pas là ? Mes yeux errent vaguement dans la cabine et je ne peux retenir un hoquet de surprise en voyant le lit de Jack… Il est sur le sol, un de ses pieds a cédé… Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant…

- Une nuit où j'y suis allé un peu fort. Me souffle Jack avec ce même sourire que tout à l'heure.

Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui s'est passé… Ni au sexe de ce qui a partagé ses ébats..

- Tu crois que tu pourras m'arranger ça ? Demande Jack sur le ton de la conversation. Du moins quand ton épaule ira mieux.

Presque une conversation normale. Rassurante après les horreurs que j'ai vues cette nuit

- Oui sûrement.

- Va te reposer. M'ordonne Jack

Oui… Oui retrouver Elizabeth… Savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas sur le pont pour m'accueillir … Je me lève. Le monde tangue un peu autour de moi. Le rhum sans doute… Je comprends à présent pourquoi la démarche de Jack est toujours si hésitante.

- Tu devrais te laver un peu avant de rejoindre ta donzelle. Me conseille Jack.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes bras et une nausée me prend à nouveau. Ils sont couverts de sang et de tâches marrons auxquelles je ne veux pas penser.

- Pourquoi Elizabeth n'est elle pas là ?

Jack hausse les épaules.

- Les gars m'ont dit qu'elle avait veillé une partie de la nuit. Sans doute dort elle trop bien.

Je souris à la pensée de ma belle endormie auprès de laquelle je serais bientôt. Tant mieux… Je suis content qu'elle n'ait pas été là, qu'elle n'ait pas vu le sang sur mes mains. Je me nettoie et je descends pesamment l'escalier qui mène à l'entrepont tandis que je sens le regard de Jack peser dans mon dos. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose… Mais Jack Sparrow n'attend il pas toujours quelque chose ? Plus tard je lui demanderais les raisons de la haine de Forbe… Plus tard…

J'écarte la voile qui protège Elizabeth du restant de l'équipage et je m'immobilise. Elle est telle que je me la suis imaginée durant ma plongée en enfer. Ses cheveux, épars sur l'oreiller improvisé, encadrent son doux visage. Sur ses lèvres flotte un doux sourire. La voir après la nuit dernière c'est comme voir un ange au milieu de l'enfer. J'ôte mes vêtements et je me glisse contre elle. Je ne veux pas la réveiller mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la toucher, de caresser la peau douce de son visage. Elle ouvre les yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en y lisant le trouble du semi réveil

- Will..

Sa voix est presque surprise… Sans doute parce qu'elle est épuisée. Des cernes marbrent ses yeux et pourtant je ne l'ai jamais trouvée aussi belle

- Ne t'en fait pas. Tout va bien. Nous avons réussi

Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes et elle jette un regard d'effroi autour d'elle . Je m'empresse de la rassurer

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'une légère blessure. Jack l'a soignée.

- Jack… Souffle t'elle.

Sa voix me parait étrange… Mais sans doute est-ce du au fait de retrouver la lumière après autant de ténèbres… Je referme mes bras autour d'elle. Je n'ai plus mal. Contre ma paume je sens son cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

- Oh Will je t'aime. M'affirme t'elle.

Elle me semble presque désespérée… Chère Elizabeth. Je sais maintenant pourquoi elle n'a pas dormi… Elle a eu peur de me perdre comme je l'ai craint moi aussi…

Mes lèvres cherchent les siennes et elle pousse un soupir alors que nos bouches s'unissent. C'est mal , je sais.. Mais j'ai besoin d'elle, besoin qu'elle chasse les terribles souvenirs de la nuit écoulée. Je caresse son corps. Elle se cambre. Mes doigts glissent vers son entrejambe humide…

- Will… Je suis si prête.. Souffle t'elle en s'accrochant à moi comme si elle craignait de me voir partir.

Non je ne partirais pas mon amour… Jamais.

Lentement nos corps s'épousent. Je ne sens plus la douleur dans mon épaule. Les mains hésitantes d'Elizabeth glissent dans mon dos, je me noie dans sa tendresse.

- Will. Répète t'elle à nouveau comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire que je suis là

- Je suis là…

Je l'embrasse et mon plaisir explose… Elizabeth… J'espère que cette fois nous aurons enfin l'enfant que nous espérons tant… Lentement je la libère, un peu honteux de ma brutalité

- Je t'aime Elizabeth… Tu m'as manqué…

Je glisse dans le sommeil tandis qu'elle me répond d'un ton indéfinissable .. Des regrets ?

- Toi aussi Will…


	12. Chapitre 11: Même histoire

_**Bonjour à tous . Voici donc la suite…. Qui est à lire en pendant avec le chapitre 12 qui vous donnera le POV de Jack ( dès qu'il sera écrit) Pour l'instant nous retrouvons Liz toujours en proie à ses contradictions…**_

_**Pour Xiao: déjà ... un grand ; un immense merci de continuer à lire. Pour ta requête ... honnêtement ce n'est pas prévu mais mes plans sont mouvants.. Erf franchement ... si tu veux du willa, soumets moi tes idées et je developperais. Ailleurs. Je l'ai dit, une par an (erf)En tout cas merci à toi... Et oui dans cette fic la naiveté de Will est poussée à son paroxysme je l'admets. **_

_**Je fais un gros gros disclaimers…….. La scène de la proue ( même si, chez moi ça fait style Jack qui a trop regardé Titanic) est directement inspirée par la super fic de Tinamonic : Man Eater (en anglais uniquement )tout comme « les envies de Jack » lol . En attendant … Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ????**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes **_

**Chapitre 11: Même histoire**

_**POV Elizabeth Swann Turner**_

Will est revenu indemne ou presque de son expédition dans la prison, bien entendu la nuit passée dans cet enfer dont il ne m'a dit que quelques mots a laissé sa marque sur lui mais il dort à présent paisiblement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant.

La nuit dernière a été pour moi dévastatrice.

Même maintenant que le soleil brille à nouveau, maintenant que, Will étendu à mes côtés, je savoure la paix de ma cachette je n'arrive pas comprendre quelle sorte de folie ( ou de perversion) s'est emparée de moi la nuit dernière. J'ai rejoint Jack. J'ai fait l'amour avec lui. Une fois, deux fois, peut être trois. Je ne sais plus. Mon corps est douloureux, mon âme s'est gavée de plaisir. Mon cœur est lourd.

J'ai encore la sensation des lèvres de Jack sur ma peau, le goût de rhum de sa bouche dans la mienne. Le plaisir aussi.

Est-ce donc cela « être une femme » ? Être à la fois consentante et victime ? Oublier tout ses principes et son honneur à la faveur d'un baiser ou d'une caresse ? Se sentir sale et en vouloir encore ?

Si mes cuisses n'étaient pas aussi courbatues, je pourrais me convaincre que la nuit dernière n'était qu'un rêve. Si je ne savais pas que derrière la voile tendue Jack me guette aussi sûrement que le chasseur guette sa proie je pourrais prétendre que rien n'est arrivé. Mais c'est arrivé. Des étreintes sauvages, rageuses… Mes reins se souviennent des coups de reins de Jack, mes oreilles ont ses râles de jouissance en mémoire, ma peau vibre au souvenir de ses caresses.

A mes côtés, Will pousse un faible soupir et mon cœur arrête sa course folle un instant. Non. Non Will ne te réveille pas. Pas maintenant, pas alors que je me sens aussi incapable d'affronter ton regard amoureux, confiant… Pas alors que mon infidélité est encore gravée dans ma chair malgré tes caresses tendres et tes baisers…

Il doit exister une bonne étoile pour les femmes infidèles car Will ne se réveille pas. Pour ma part, je dois quitter cette pièce qui n'est plus un refuge mais une cachette pour ma honte.

Prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, je me lève et je m'habille en silence. D'abord la chemise, puis le pantalon dont le tissu froid agace mes cuisses encore chaudes des mains de Jack. Enfin mes bottes. Me voici transformée en pirate. J'ajuste mon tricorne sur mon crâne et je croise mon propre regard dans le petit miroir que ma vanité m'a poussée à emporter. Infidèle. Pirate. Sans honneur.

*

Dieu merci le pont est désert… Enfin… Jack n'y est pas. Je savoure le répit qui m'est ainsi offert. Je sais que de tels moments seront rares à l'avenir car je n'ai aucun endroit où fuir, où échapper à ma faute et à mon désir.

J'ignore les hommes d'équipage, je n'ai pas envie de parler, pas envie de proférer de nouveaux mensonges. Je suis ignoble. Devant moi l'océan et son calme apaisant. Et si Jack me laissait tranquille à présent qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il attendait de moi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse tranquille.

Ce que j'ai honte.

Je perds la notion du temps tandis que mon regard se perd sur les vagues sans les voir. C'est comme si il y avait deux femmes en moi. L'une est honorable… C'est celle qui a promis fidélité , amour et soutien à Will. L'autre est une catin qui gémit sous les caresses d'un pirate et qui en veut toujours plus comme si son corps était incapable de se satisfaire.

*

Devant moi l'océan.

Derrière moi la voix de Jack qui dicte ses ordres à ses hommes.

Que dit il ? Que pense t'il ? Est-ce qu'il me regarde ? Non… Non ne pas me retourner, ne pas le regarder…

Jack encore.

- Mes amis si le vent reste avec nous nous y serons dès demain…

Où cela ? Où allons nous ? Où vais-je moi ?

- Bonjour Madame Turner ….

Il est juste derrière moi… Je sens son souffle contre mon oreille…

- Bonjour Lizzie…

Sa voix est plus basse.. Presque tendre, comme un prélude à de nouvelles caresses, à de nouvelles étreintes…

Non. Je ne dois pas, je ne dois pas me retourner… Mon cœur s'affole. Je suis incapable de lutter. Nos yeux se rencontrent

- Bonjour Jack

Deux petits mots, une conversation anodine et pourtant je sais qu'elle ne l'est pas. A mes côtés Jack s'appuie au bastingage, il fait mine de regarder l'océan. Tant mieux. Je préfère ça au regard qu'il pose sur moi

- Avez-vous bien dormi Elizabeth ?

Question banale qui n'est lourde de sens que pour nous deux.

- Pas très bien non.

Jack me regarde d'un air faussement désolé

- Je suis navré de l'apprendre Elizabeth. Est-ce du à un matelas trop … dur ?

Diable d'homme… Maudit pirate. Je sens mes joues s'empourprer sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher.

- Je ne le pense pas.

Ma voix tremble, j'ai la sensation que tous nous observent , qu'il savent ma honte…

- Oh … Dois je en conclure que vous aimez la dureté mon ange ?

Il ironise… Je le déteste ! Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre que déjà il reprend, répondant lui-même à sa question

- Oui… Bien sûr que vous aimez ça… Après tout, il est plaisant d'éprouver un peu de puissance après tant de mois passés dans la mollesse.

Comment ose t'il !!

Un bras se referme autour de ma taille et j'entends Jack jurer entre ses dents.

- De quoi parliez vous ? Nous demande Will

- Oh je racontais à ta … femme qu'après tant d'années passées à dormir dans un lit moelleux il est différent de coucher à même le sol de ma cabine. Répond Jack sans se démonter

Un sourire amusé éclaire le visage de Will, un froid s'installe dans mon cœur.

- Ah oui ce lit… Mais comment diable t'y es tu pris pour le casser ?

Oh non, ils ne parlent pas de … de …

- Qui sait … Un mouvement trop brusque sans doute… Plaisante Jack

J'ai envie de vomir…. Je me dégoûte…

Sa réponse suscite un léger rire chez Will.

- Je vois… Et bien laisse moi un peu de temps et j'y jetterais un œil

Oh non, non tu ne vois pas Will… Comment le pourrais tu ? Comment pourrais tu deviner que c'est en me faisant l'amour une fois de plus que Jack a fait céder le pied de son lit ?

- Je suis ton obligé. Plaisante Jack en s'inclinant.

L'espace d'un instant nos yeux s'étreignent. Je détourne les miens.

Will finit par remarquer mon malaise et m'entraîne à l'écart, loin de Jack

- Elizabeth ? Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle

J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres

- Oui … juste… le mal de mer je pense…

Will regarde d'un air dubitatif la mer calme et il sourit à nouveau …

- Ou autre chose… Oh Elizabeth, ce serait merveilleux si tu .. Si tu…

Oh non ! Pas ça…

- Je ne le pense pas Will.

Mon ton est plus sec que je ne l'avais voulu et je m'en veux pour cela comme pour le reste….

- Excuse moi Will… Je suis fatiguée c'est tout, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées…

Le regard de Will s'assombrit et je sens le remords familier m'étreindre. Il est d'autant plus fort que je me sais infidèle et menteuse… Mes doigts se nouent à ceux de Will et je me force à le regarder en face

- Ça viendra…

Tandis que je lui fais cette nouvelle promesse, je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir. Sera-t-elle un mensonge comme les précédentes ? La main de Will serre brièvement la mienne et nos regards se nouent. Le sien me fait mal. Il n'exprime que tendresse et confiance.

- Je sais Elizabeth… Je dois être trop pressé sans doute. S'excuse t'il avec un gentil sourire

Non Will… Ce n'est pas toi qui est trop pressé, c'est moi qui ne suis à la hauteur d'aucun de tes rêves…

Les mains de Will caressent mon visage et il me couve de cette tendresse quasi insupportable face à ma culpabilité

- Je sais que tu t'es inquiétée pour moi la nuit dernière… Mais je suis là maintenant, rien ne nous séparera mon Elizabeth

Oh Will… Si tu savais à quel point tu te trompes…

- Tu devrais aller t'allonger. Moi je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour réparer le lit de ce forban de Jack.

Oh … non… non… Tout mais pas ça… Ne pas supporter l'idée que Will remet en état ce que mes étreintes coupables avec Jack ont abîmé ! Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver comment l'empêcher d'y aller que déjà les lèvres de Will sont sur les miennes. Un baiser bref, pudique, puis ses doigts relâchent les miens tandis qu'il s'éloigne

Je reste seule avec mes regrets.

*

Cela fait plusieurs heures que Will est dans la cabine de Jack, occupé à marteler, réparer… Moi, j'ai suivi son conseil mais le sommeil m'a fuit alors je suis retournée sur le pont. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de remâcher mes regrets… J'ai hâte que notre aventure se termine. Mais je l'appréhende aussi… Une fois que Will aura réussi à délivrer son père ( parce qu'il réussira, j'en suis certaine ) nous n'aurons plus aucune raison de naviguer sur le Pearl. JE n'aurais plus de raisons de rester sur ce navire. Et je ne reverrais plus jamais Jack…

Je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de se serrer à cette idée. Ne plus jamais voir Jack. Ne plus jamais entendre sa voix rauque, tentatrice… Ne plus sentir ses mains chaudes sur ma peau, ses baisers au goût de rhum sur mes lèvres, son sexe en moi… Retrouver cette vie parfaite dans cette maison parfaite où je serais la femme parfaite que Will a toujours connu. Devenir la mère parfaite qu'il attend que je sois pour ses enfants. Oublier la vie, oublier la passion, oublier Jack… C'est à la fois la seule chose à faire et la seule qui me parait impossible…

Un bruit de pas. Une odeur que je reconnaîtrais entre toutes. Jack.

Sa voix chaude m'enveloppe et ma tristesse s'envole.

- Vous êtes bien silencieuse Lizzie…

Le vouvoiement encore. Pintel et Ragetti sont à quelques mètres de nous, occupés comme toujours à se chamailler pour une broutille. J'aimerais avoir à nouveau leur insouciance

- Je réfléchissais…

Jack sourit de cet air sûr de lui qui m'agace et me plait à la fois.

- Vraiment ? Vous savez trésor, il ne faut pas toujours chercher à expliquer l'inexplicable… Certaines choses arrivent parce qu'elles sont inévitables…

- Ou parce qu'on a pas eu le choix. Ne puis je m'empêcher de rétorquer avec acidité

- On a toujours le choix trésor. On peut choisir de se sacrifier pour d'autres ou alors choisir d'être égoïste. Décider d'être quelqu'un de bien ou devenir un pirate. J'admire ceux qui assument leurs désirs de… liberté.

- Liberté… Ne puis je m'empêcher de relever avec amertume. C'est-ce que l'on prétend lorsqu'on a rien d'autre à offrir en justification de ses actes.

Le regard que Jack pose sur moi est sérieux pour une fois.

- Venez Elizabeth… M'intime t'il doucement en me faisant signe de le suivre à la proue du navire.

Je ne devrais pas. Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Mais mes jambes ne m'obéissent plus. L'instant d'après nous sommes tout les deux à l'avant du Pearl. Seuls.

Jack s'écarte et me fait signe de m'avancer. Mes mains étreignent le bastingage tandis que le vent fouette mon visage, le Pearl glisse sur les vagues et l'odeur de la mer, mêlée à celle de Jack chatouille mes narines.

- Ferme les yeux. Me glisse t'il à l'oreille

J'obéis. Je sens chaque mouvement du navire mais ça ne me gêne pas. J'ai l'impression d'être un oiseau, de voler au dessus de l'eau…

- La liberté c'est ça. Susurre Jack.

Il est derrière moi et je peux sentir son corps frôler le mien, une de ses mains repose sagement à coté de la mienne, son doigt caresse doucement ma peau

- La liberté c'est d'aller où tu veux… Quand tu veux… Continue Jack tout bas. De faire ce que tu veux… avec qui tu veux… Susurre t'il.

Je sens son autre bras contourner ma taille, comme s'il allait à son tour étreindre le bastingage… Mais ce n'est pas son but. Sa main glisse sur l'étoffe rêche de ma chemise et je réprime un hoquet de surprise en la sentant se frayer un chemin dans mon fut. Non !! Non il ne peut pas , je .. On pourrait nous voir !

- Ne bouge pas. M'ordonne Jack en me forçant à avancer contre la rambarde.

Je sens ses doigts caresser mon intimité avant de me pénétrer sans hésitation. Mon cœur accélère. Mes cuisses s'écartent pour lui faciliter le passage et ses doigts vont et viennent en moi, lentement… librement…

- La liberté… C'est d'assouvir son désir… Murmure Jack en continuant à me caresser

Mon corps s'enflamme. Je ne l'écoute plus qu'à demi… Autour de moi l'équipage a disparu. Il ne reste que Jack et ses doigts qui me comblent, me prennent , me donnent du plaisir. Un plaisir rendu encore plus intense par la proximité des autres…

- J'ai très envie de toi Lizzie…Me glisse Jack en pressant légèrement son bas ventre contre mes fesses, juste assez pour que je vérifie la véracité de ses dires.

- Jack….

Mon dieu… Est-ce bien ma voix qui expire ainsi ?

Je sens mes cuisses se couvrir d'humidité tandis que Jack continue sa caresse, son pouce titillant le petit mont de chair, qui , je l'ai découvert récemment, distille un plaisir aussi intense qu'asservissant.

- Laisse moi te faire jouir ma Lizzie… Viens pour moi… Chuchote Jack comme un grand secret alors que le plaisir monte en moi en même temps que la désormais habituelle chaleur…

Les doigts de Jack s'enfoncent profondément. Il y en a deux .. Non trois… C'est bon à en mourir

- Oui… oui… viens .. Viens.. M'encourage Jack

Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Mes doigts se crispent sur le bastingage que je n'ai pas lâché, les siens font de même en moi. Je me mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier alors que le soulagement explose en moi.

Derrière nous la voix de Will …

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

Oh non oh non oh non oh non.

Les doigts de Jack me désertent.

- Je montrais à Elizabeth un banc de tortues de mer. Explique t'il d'une voix parfaitement calme.

Son index tendu désigne un point sombre et Will se rapproche. Lentement il m'enlace

- Tu trembles… Tu as froid ?

Non au contraire… Mes joues me brûlent et je me retourne pour faire face à mon mari. A ses côtés Jack.

- Il faut se pencher pour bien les voir. Explique t'il en se penchant, l'index toujours dressé ,à Will qui hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

Il n'a rien vu… Il n'a pas pu voir… Mon soulagement est à la hauteur de la peur que j'ai eu. J'ai les jambes coupées.

Tandis que Will se penche pour voir les tortues, Jack me lance un long regard complice avant de se lécher les doigts avec un plaisir aussi excitant qu'évident

- As-tu déjà mangé de la soupe de tortue Will ? Lui demande Jack

Will se redresse et m'enlace à nouveau. Son bras autour de moi m'agace.

- Non…

- Tu devrais… C'est délicieux… Affirme Jack en me fixant.

Mon cœur s'accélère… Je sais qu'il ne parle pas de la soupe… Jack sourit et me regarde d'un air presque innocent cette fois.

- Bien à présent que voila votre cher et tendre à vos côtés, je retourne donner mes ordres à ces mollassons. Déclare t'il. Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains…

Tandis qu'il s'éloigne, Will se penche à nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas comment Jack fait pour voir des tortues ici.. L'eau est tellement sombre qu'on y voit pas à travers…

Et moi je ne sais pas comment on peut être aussi stupide !!! A l'instant même où cette pensée me traverse je la regrette… C'est injuste. Injuste de se moquer d'un homme, de mon époux parce qu'il a mis sa confiance en quelqu'un qui ne la mérite pas. Will n'est pas stupide

- Je suis soulagé, quand je vous ai vu, j'ai cru que tu avais glissé. Ajoute t'il

Enfin…

Le bras de Will s'enroule autour de ma taille et il me serre contre lui, m'emprisonnant fermement

- Jack voulait les pêcher ?

J'ai l'impression de manquer d'air…

- Quoi donc ?

- Les tortues. Sourit Will d'un air indulgent. Tu as l'air ailleurs…

- Toujours ces nausées..

Cette fois le mensonge me vient spontanément

- Bientôt nous retrouverons la terre ferme. M'affirme Will en m'embrassant sur le front.

Un bruit de plongeon tout proche me dispense de répondre et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en découvrant des dauphins… A croire que même les créatures de l'océan sont de notre coté…

- J'ai fini par réparer ce maudit lit… Je ne sais pas comment Jack s'y est pris mais le pied était cassé en deux

Non. Tu ne sais pas Will. Cette fois je ne regrette pas ma pensée aussi peu charitable que juste.

- Oh .. Tant mieux.

Je réponds mollement… Que dire d'autre ? Je ne vais pas m'extasier sur un pied de lit réparé tout de même !

Will me serre un peu plus fort et je me laisse aller contre son torse. Ses mains reposent sagement autour de ma taille tandis que plus bas, les restes de mon plaisir coulent entre mes cuisses…

- J'ai un peu de temps… Veux tu que nous fassions une promenade sur le pont ? Me propose Will

Une promenade ! Comme si nous étions à Port Royal ! Comme si nous avions encore quinze ans ! Mais quel mari propose à sa femme une promenade sur un navire pirate ! La réponse me vient instantanément… Celui que je me suis choisi… Celui que j'aime depuis mes onze ans. Mais je n'ai plus onze ans…

Sans enthousiasme je noue mes doigts à ceux de Will et nous commençons à marcher lentement.

- Je suis content d'avoir un peu de temps pour toi… Je t'ai beaucoup négligée depuis que nous sommes partis.

Pas plus que lorsque nous sommes à Port Royal et que tu passes ton temps dans cette stupide forge.

- Ne t'en fais pas… Et du reste ce n'est pas le cas.

- Tu es si tendre … si compréhensive.. Norrington avait raison, tu es la femme parfaite… Soupire Will

J'ai envie de hurler… Arrête !! Arrête de me mettre sur un piédestal !! Je ne suis pas une idole, je suis une femme !! Je ne suis pas un objet fragile, je suis ta femme !!!

Du coin de l'œil, je note que Jack suit notre progression et le regard qu'il pose sur moi me fait frissonner… Oui… Oh Will si seulement un seul de tes regards pouvait me faire me sentir aussi vivante que ceux que Jack a pour moi.

- Personne n'est parfait Will…

- Toi tu l'es… Me répond Will en étreignant plus fort la main qu'il tient dans la sienne, celle à laquelle je porte la bague qu'il a passé à mon doigt le jour où nous nous sommes mariés.

- Serre moins fort.. Lui dis je d'un ton que j'espère rieur alors qu'il me semble que l'anneau pénètre ma chair.

- Excuse moi…

Oh cet air désolé… Non.. Non ne le soit pas Will. Comme pour me rattraper à mes propres yeux, je me penche vers lui et je l'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont douces sous les miennes, sa langue est hésitante.. Non pas hésitante… Tendre. Le baiser s'approfondit et nous finissons par nous séparer. Je ne vois plus que Will… Mon époux. Celui qui a juré de m'aimer et de me protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Et je sais qu'il le fera. Tout le dédain que je ressentais il y a quelques secondes encore me parait à présent aussi injuste que futile. Ce n'est pas Will qui est stupide , c'est moi… Car enfin , quelle femme risquerait un tel amour pour le plaisir d'une ( bon d'accord de plusieurs) étreintes sans sentiments…

- Je t'aime Will.

Et cette fois je ne mens pas .

_Suite.....Bonne lecture et reviews ?_

_Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs_

*

La nuit tombe peu à peu, nous offrant une soirée douce et nous sommes sur le pont, mangeant le résultat de la pêche du jour ( il y avait manifestement bel et bien des tortues de mer dans les eaux où nous avons croisé ). Je reste sur mes résolutions de l'après midi et je ne vois que Will, je n'écoute que Will. Lui seul suffit à mon bonheur. Il le faut. J'ai le cœur serré au récit des horreurs dont il a témoin la nuit dernière même si je sais qu'il ne me dit pas tout… Et en vérité, je n'ai pas envie de tout savoir… La seule chose qui compte, c'est qu'à présent que nous avons la clef, nous allons pouvoir trouver le coffre.

- Un peu de rhum ? Ça réchauffe les âmes et les cœurs …

Jack. Évidemment. Qui d'autre ?

Forte de ma toute nouvelle décision je me retourne et je lui fais face

Mauvaise idée.

Ses lèvres sont comme un invitation au baiser, charnues, aussi fortes que je les connais tendres… Je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre leurs mouvements tandis qu'il entame une conversation avec Will

- ……………….. Qu'en dis tu Elizabeth ? Demande Will

Je sursaute et je réalise alors que je n'ai rien écouté… De quoi ont-ils bien pu parler ?

- J'ai proposé à Will de finir la soirée dans ma cabine. Tout les trois. Précise Jack.

Une pensée fort peu honorable me traverse l'esprit et j'imagine un instant les mains de Will et de Jack sur moi, me caressant tour à tour … Non, je dois me reprendre

- Et bien…

- Alors c'est entendu ! Triomphe Jack. A moins bien sûr que vous n'ayez d'autres projets. Glisse t'il à Will avec un clin d'œil… complice ???

Comment ose t'il ??? Comment peut il me traiter comme,comme un objet qui passe de mains en mains, de lits en lits !!Je réponds avant Will

- Nous n'avions aucun projets, merci de votre invitation Capitaine Sparrow.

Sans attendre de voir s'ils me suivent je me dirige vers la cabine de Jack. Dans mon dos, j'entends la voix du pirate

- Bon bah mon gars, je crois que la dame a décidé.

Il triomphe !! Sale, maudit pirate !! Je suis furieuse et je claque la porte derrière moi. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ose à peine regarder le lit, à présent réparé qui trône dans un coin de la pièce. Au lieu de ça , je m'installe à la table de travail, trouvant un plaisir intense à me glisser sur le siège qu'occupe habituellement Jack

Ils ne viennent pas… Mais que font-ils donc ? Je suis certaine que c'est encore l'une des idées de ce maudit Jack… Ce pirate fait tout pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Mais cette fois c'est décidé, je ne céderais pas ! Puisqu'il attend de moi que je les rejoigne docilement, je ne le ferais pas. Hors de question ! Du coin de l'œil j'avise un livre oublié sur un bord de la table. De la lecture , parfait ! Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas dégusté un autre roman et je suis curieuse de voir quel genre de livre lit Jack

Un coup d'œil rapide à la couverture me renseigne: « Kama Sutra » jamais entendu parler… J'espère que ce n'est pas écrit en espagnol ou je ne sais quelle langue bizarre… Je l'ouvre.

* * *

Mon dieu c 'est… c'est …

Je ne peux détacher mon regard des gravures où homme et femme font l'amour dans des positions que je n'aurais jamais crues possibles… C'est … excitant et je note ça et là des traits de plume… Jack. Les annotations sont simples « Faire avec ma L » Mon ventre grogne et une chaleur se répand en moi en les lisant… L'encre est encore humide… J'imagine Jack assit à cette même table, occupé à prévoir des délices qu'il expérimentera avec … moi… « Sa L » … Lizzie…

Un regard rapide à la porte me renseigne suffisamment, ils sont encore loin… Mes doigts tremblent alors que je feuillette le livre licencieux. Les pages annotées retiennent seules mon attention… Seigneur est il vraiment possible de faire ça… comme ça ??? Un coup d'œil coupable à la porte…. Non toujours personne … La chaleur monte en moi alors que j'imagine des plaisirs coupables dont je n'ai plus honte. Je suis allée trop loin pour ça…

Je tourne fiévreusement les pages, mes mains tremblent mais je m'en moque tant les gravures éveillent le désir dans mes reins. A cet instant je me sens plus femme que jamais…. J'aime lire ce que Jack pense à moi. J'aime me voir dans cette séductrice au visage bouleversé par le plaisir que dépeignent les gravures du livre… Oh mon dieu… Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qui est écrit et pourtant le livre me parle plus que tout les romans stupides et insipides que j'ai pu lire…

Je tourne les pages et je m'arrête net.

Ici il est écrit : « Oui .. Me répandre dans la bouche de Lizzie… » La gravure me fait rougir… La femme est agenouillée et elle a … elle a … le sexe de son partenaire dans … dans sa bouche … C'est … dégoûtant … Pourtant tout deux ont l'air d'y prendre beaucoup de plaisir…

Un bruit de pas me sort de ma contemplation et je m'empresse de refermer le livre… Il tombe alors que je le repose maladroitement. Oh.. Oh mon dieu il va savoir… La porte s'ouvre, je n'ai pas le temps de le ramasser.

Jack rentre, suivi par mon mari. Le regard que le pirate pose sur moi est sévère.

- C'est mon bureau Elizabeth. Je n'aime pas qu'on le fouille

Je me sens rougir… Je me lève brusquement et je rejoins la tiédeur rassurante des bras de Will tandis que Jack se baisse lentement. Le livre !!! Il a ramassé le livre !!!

- Je pensais l'avoir rangé. Grommelle t'il en le glissant dans son tiroir qu'il ferme à clef.

- Jack a insisté pour que nous fassions un tour de pont avant de te rejoindre. Me glisse Will tout bas sur un ton d'excuse

Je ne réponds pas. J'en suis incapable. Et je regarde la soirée s'étirer… Longue… Trop longue…


	13. Chapitre 12: Différentes Versions

_**Ahem……….. Voici donc la suite… Du point de vue de Jack donc je tiens à m'excuser du vocabulaire pas toujours très métaphorique… J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends vos comm**_

_**Bonne lecture et .. Reviews ?**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel , déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 12: Différentes versions**

_**POV Capitaine Jack Sparrow**_

Dès que je suis entré dans ma cabine j'ai su que mon plan avait marché. Elle l'a vu. J'en étais certain, j'étais sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister à la curiosité. Elle a lu le livre que j'avais laissé pour elle et les annotations que j'ai disséminées ça et là. La rougeur de son visage est un aveu, ses mains tremblent et elle pose un regard troublé sur moi." Ma L" . Bien entendu, elle l'a pris pour elle. Et elle a raison, j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire toutes ces choses ( et plus encore) avant de la livrer à son prochain maître. Tant qu'à être damnée à cause de son plaisir autant que celui ci soit complet.

Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas si bien réussir avec la donzelle. Oh évidemment je n'ai jamais douté qu'elle tombe dans mes bras ( je suis irrésistible !) en revanche l'ardeur qu'elle met à le faire est tout aussi surprenante qu'excitante. Cette délicieuse Madame Turner aurait fait une catin parfaite si elle était née dans une autre famille ou peut être pas après tout. Peut être est ce justement cette "éducation" parfaite et raffinée que le Gouverneur a tenté de lui donner qui a fait d'elle une femme aussi... chaude.

J'espère qu'elle a vu la gravure que je lui destinais particulièrement... Depuis que je la connais, j'ai ce désir de la voir agenouillée et prête à me satisfaire qui me tord les reins. Rabattre son insupportable caquet en lui emplissant la bouche de ma vigueur.

" _Vous êtes méprisable_" a t'elle dit lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés... Et bien je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ravale ses paroles et autre chose aussi

Nos yeux se rencontrent comme par inadvertance. Ce que je lis dans les siens m'excite plus qu'aucune catin n'arrive à le faire . Confusion, désir et un dégoût matinée par la curiosité. La gravure la dégoûte et l'attire...

Will continue à parler ( un vrai moulin à parole ce type) et ne semble pas se rendre compte que ni elle ni moi ne lui répondent. A croire qu'il a décidé de me faciliter la tâche...

- Désirez vous quelque chose Elizabeth ? Quelque chose à boire peut être ? Ne puis je m'empêcher de lui demander

Des yeux je suis la boule qui remonte dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle comprend sans nul doute la vraie nature de ma proposition

- Non, je ça va Jack. Merci.

- Tu es certaine que ça va ? Lui demande Will avec son air inquiet habituel à chaque fois que sa donzelle semblait aller mal

- Oui, j'en suis certaine. Rétorqua Elizabeth avant de se lever

Non ça ne va pas... Elle est troublée, frustrée peut être aussi... Je doute que mes doigts aient suffit à calmer les ardeurs que j'ai éveillé. Elle brûle de faire l'amour mais elle sait que son eunuque ne la satisfera pas... Comment le pourrait il?

Sans faire attention à elle, je remplis à nouveau le verre de Will, je n'ai pas l'intention qu'il soit capable de faire quoique ce soit cette nuit.

- Vous êtes certaine de ne rien vouloir boire Elizabeth ? J'ai sûrement en réserve de quoi combler vos attentes ...

Oh cette rougeur… ce regard fuyant… Si l'eunuque n'était pas assis en face de moi, j'aurais vite fait de dissiper son malaise…

- Je … n'en doute pas Jack. Mais en vérité je me sens un peu fatiguée.

Prétexte évidemment…

L'eunuque se lève

- Oh excuse moi, je croyais…

- Non. Reste, ne t'occupe pas de moi. Je vais… dormir tout de suite. S'empresse de répondre Elizabeth

Ainsi elle ne veut pas de lui … Intéressant… Elle qui d'habitude recherche toutes les occasions pour être seule avec lui, rejette maintenant sa compagnie. Je joue encore un peu avec elle… C'est tellement. Bon

- Voulez vous un livre Elizabeth ? J'en ai quelques uns ici. Choisissez en donc un à votre goût et je me ferais un plaisir de vous le laisser pour la soirée.

Nouvelle rougeur. Oh… Je vois le genre de livre qui plairait à la dame….

- Non. Merci Jack. Je… Ça ira. Je vais dormir tout de suite

La main de Will se pose sur la sienne. Il la retient. Non… J'espère qu'il ne va pas changer d'avis et la suivre…

- Je t'accompagne

Sourire crispé du coté de Lizzie.

- Non… Reste avec Jack… Tu me raconteras. S'empresse t'elle de dire en se penchant vers lui pour un léger baiser.

Contre toute attente, l'autre approfondit leur étreinte et d'où je suis-je peux presque voir les mouvements de leurs langues entrelacées. Blahhhhhhh

- Je ne suis pas devenu invisible. Ne puis je m'empêcher de dire.

C'est vrai… Vraiment ce manque de pudeur me … Bref ça me déplait.

J'ai la satisfaction de voir l'eunuque sursauter et briser leur baiser. Quel imbécile ! A sa place j'aurais renversé cette fille sur le sol et je l'aurais prise comme elle le mérite

- Bonne nuit Jack… Murmure Elizabeth sans me regarder

- Faites de beaux rêves trésor…

Et je sais déjà de quoi elle va rêver … Si elle arrive à dormir.

*

Me voilà seul avec l'eunuque… Si il n'y avait pas mon marché avec Jones, je lui aurais déjà mis une balle entre les deux yeux depuis longtemps. Seigneur que ce garçon est donc assommant !

Le voilà parti dans ses rêves de famille, de bébés et de toutes ces choses écoeurantes qui entravent définitivement la liberté d'un homme… Finalement, à côté de ce qu'il se félicite de s'imposer, ce que je lui réserve est presque un paradis. Cent ans à naviguer …. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme peut désirer de plus ? Oui… certes la situation a ses inconvénients… Il n'y a pas de femmes à bord du Hollandais Volant, du moins pour l'instant… Mais une fois que j'aurais brisé le cœur de sa chère Elizabeth, lui et tout les autres membres de l'équipage auront de quoi satisfaire leurs besoins. Même si pour celui la, je doute que ça lui manque tant que ça finalement… Et puis il va retrouver son père aussi. Après m'avoir bassiné autant de temps avec ses inquiétudes au sujet de ce dernier ce n'est que justice que je les réunisse enfin. En fait, Will aura la famille dont il a toujours rêvé: ce bon vieux Bottier et sa donzelle. Le reste ce n'est qu'une broutille…

J'hoche la tête de temps à autres pendant qu'il continue à m'expliquer ce qu'il projette. Ses yeux brillent et s'il n'était pas aussi stupide j'aurais presque pitié de lui. Mais puisque Jones est bien décidé à compter un nouvel esclave dans ses rangs, je préfère que ce soit Will plutôt que moi. La liberté ne lui manquera pas puisqu'il s'est emprisonné tout seul.

- Dis moi Jack, où allons maintenant ? Je veux dire, nous avons la clef, il ne reste plus que le coffre…

- Quel sens de l'observation. Ne puis je m'empêcher de remarquer.

Ce qu'il m'énerve…

Un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres Will reprend

- C'est que .. Je suis assez pressé de rentrer

Oui je sais, pour remplir le ventre d'Elizabeth de gamins aussi tièdes et mous que lui… Je m'empresse de répondre avant que Will ne se lance dans un nouveau descriptif de sa « famille idéale »

- Pour trouver le coffre, il nous faut nous rendre auprès d'une amie à moi.

Si je n'étais pas forcé de garder mon sérieux pour qu'il croit en mon histoire, j'éclaterais de rire en voyant l'air anéanti de l'eunuque. En vérité, je sais très bien où est le coffre, enfin du moins je pourrais le savoir si c'était la chose que je désire le plus au monde… Ma raison de me rendre chez Tia est toute autre : je veux être certain que le marché que j'ai passé avec Jones est valable et qu'il annulera notre accord précédent… De plus nous rendre dans le bayou prendra quelques jours supplémentaires que je compte bien mettre à profit pour faire tomber la donzelle dans mes bras ( enfin plus exactement que son cœur tombe dans mes mains )

- Et cette amie… Elle habite loin d'ici ?

- Quelques jours de navigation tout au plus…

- Jack… Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Pressé Turner, trop pressé …

Je lève l'index et je prends la parole d'un air sentencieux

- William. Tu n'es pas dans la piraterie depuis assez longtemps aussi vais-je

- Je ne suis pas dans la piraterie ! Je ne compte pas devenir un hors la loi ! S'exclame t'il.

Oh ce qu'il m'énerve !! Quand on a rien d'intéressant à dire, on se tait. Ce qui dans le cas de Will signifie qu'il ferait mieux d'être muet comme Cotton. Quoique… Il a une belle voix, je suis certain qu'il ferait un admirable soprano… Les eunuques sont de bons chanteurs en règle générale et pour ce que ce qu'il a entre les jambes lui est utile , il aurait mieux valu qu'on lui coupe … Ce qui… Je m'égare..

- Je disais donc. Que tu n'es pas un pirate et que tu ignores donc que le succès d'une entreprise repose avant tout sur la manière dont elle a été préparée …

Will lève les yeux au ciel…

- Et donc, cette… cette amie… Va nous aider à la préparer

- Exactement !

Voilà… quand il veut…

- Et qui est elle exactement ?

Intéressé mon gars ? Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur la femelle que tu n'arrives pas à combler…

- Tia et moi sommes amis depuis longtemps… Nous sommes, avons été… étions… Très proches…

A mesure que je lui parle de Tia, un léger doute m'envahit… Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas vu Tia… En fait je l'évite. Notre dernière entrevue quoique définitivement très agréable a bien failli me coûter la vie… et un autre de mes attributs aussi…

- Donc … Tu veux que nous allions chez une de tes anciennes… conquêtes pour qu'elle nous aide. Résume Will avant de rire

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !!!

- Excuse moi Jack mais… Je ne crois pas que tu laisses un très bon souvenir aux femmes si je me rappelle bien…

Ah oui ? Demande à la tienne imbécile !

- Tia est différente.

- Si tu le dis… Soupire Will en se levant

Non !! Pas déjà!! C'est pas que la compagnie soit agréable mais je compte bien me débarrasser de lui pour la nuit… La petite séance à la proue a peut être assouvi les ardeurs d'Elizabeth mais les miennes sont loin d'être satisfaites et je n'ai pas l'intention de me contenter de ma main droite cette nuit.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Rejoindre Elizabeth… Elle m'attend …

Je ne bouge pas et je prends l'air soucieux

- Ah oui Elizabeth…. Dis moi elle n'a pas l'air… en forme

L'eunuque s'arrête immédiatement… J'en étais certain… Il suffit de le lancer sur son sujet favori pour qu'il devienne intarissable…

- Que veux tu dire ?

Il se rassoit et j'en profite pour remplir son verre… Vois tu Will, ce n'est pas dans mes projets que tu sortes de ma cabine ce soir… Mais rassure toi je ne compte pas en profiter pour abuser de toi… Je préfère de loin réchauffer le lit de Lizzie… Aussi plaisant qu'il me soit de t'imaginer à quatre pattes en train de découvrir ce qu'est vraiment un homme. D'ailleurs à ce sujet…

- Et bien elle est un peu pâle… Tout va bien entre vous ?

- Elizabeth est pâle parce que comme moi, elle en a assez de ce voyage interminable !

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Will me regarde sans comprendre et je lui désigne son verre, l'incitant à le boire.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Est-ce que … Est-ce qu'Elizabeth t'a dit quelque chose ?

Il est perdu, troublé… Je ne réponds pas tout de suite ce qui l'encourage à vider son verre

- Non, bien sûr que non… Mais …

Je penche vers lui… Mon oreille frôle la sienne

- Est-ce qu'elle jouit assez ?

Will me regarde d'un air scandalisé et recule brutalement. Je le ressers

- Elizabeth… n'est pas … ce genre de femme. Balbutie cet imbécile

- Donc elle ne jouit pas.

La rougeur envahit le visage de Will et je lis dans son regard qu'il ne comprend pas à quoi je fais allusion… C'est vraiment impensable que personne n'ait jamais pris l'éducation de ce gamin en main ! Je nous ressers et je vide mon verre d'un trait, espérant qu'il m'imite

- Elizabeth est ma femme… Et elle n'a pas ce genre de… de désir

- Pourquoi parce qu'elle est trop « pure » ? Ne puis je m'empêcher d'ironiser.

Will vide son verre. Bien … très bien…

- Oui, non… Elle , elle est mariée, nous sommes mariés.. Et je ne tiens pas à parler de ça avec toi

- Le mariage… Blahhhh. A t'entendre c'est vraiment une chose horrible… Pas étonnant qu'elle ne soit toujours pas grosse.

La ficelle est énorme mais il est suffisamment stupide pour marcher

En effet Will s'immobilise

- Que … qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Un geste vague de la main

- Oh non, tu ne veux pas parler de ça avec moi…

- Jack… si , si tu sais quelque chose… je .. S'il te plait, Elizabeth et moi nous voulons tellement cet enfant…

Elizabeth ? J'en doute… Mais ce n'est pas le moment de te le dire mon gars

- Et bien… Pour avoir de nombreux bâtards ça et là… Je peux te dire que les choses marchent mieux quand la future maman prend du plaisir …

Will baisse les yeux, songeur et j'en profite pour le resservir . On réfléchit mieux avec un verre de rhum… Il boit mais rien ne vient… Soit aidons le un peu…

- Et bien tu la caresses au moins ?

Will rougit comme une vierge effarouchée… à moins que ce ne soit du au rhum… Les deux sûrement

- Oui… Bien sûr… Répond il mal à l'aise

- Et tu l'embrasses ?

- C'est ma femme !

- Oui… Mais est-ce que tu l'embrasses… partout….

- Oui…

Quel imbécile…. Il me faut être plus précis

- Entre les cuisses ? Les filles adorent ça… Et leur goût… Mmmm.. Délicieux. Presque aussi bon que le rhum !

Oh oui , à commencer par Lizzie d'ailleurs… J'ai hâte d'y goûter à nouveau…

Rien qu'à cette idée je sens mon sexe pointer et je me force au calme. Ce n'est pas encore le moment… Bientôt. Apparemment, Will ne semble pas partager l'opinion de ma queue…

- Mais c'est … dégoûtant ! On ne … ne … s'embrasse pas là

Oh si mon gars… Et je peux te dire que ta femme adore sentir une langue habile la lécher, la prendre… Bugger… Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser…

- Bien sur que si. Crois en le bon vieux Jack Willy…

- Quand je vois la manière dont te traitent les femmes j'en doute

Encore ! Mais c'est quoi son problème à cet imbécile ?

- Mais moi je comble les femelles …

- Elizabeth n'est pas une femelle !!! C'est MA femme

- Foutaises, c'est une fille comme les autres… Si tu ne la combles pas-tu la perdras…

Pour une fois que je dis la vérité ! Même s'il est trop tard pour ça … Il l'a déjà perdue…

Will boit encore.

- Je doute .. Je .. Que ça.. Elle m'aime…

Son élocution est moins claire… Parfait…

- Et toi tu l'aimes aussi non ?

- Évidemment !

Il semble presque outré que je lui pose la question

- Alors fait lui plaisir.

Will ne me répond pas et ses yeux cherchent désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher dans la pièce.

- Comment as-tu cassé ton lit ? Finit il par me demander

Je manque de cracher mon rhum… Pourquoi faut il qu'il parle justement de ça ?

- Oh… Et bien certaines femmes sont des tigresses mon gars… Et je dois dire que…

- N'en dit pas plus… Me coupe Will encore plus gêné

Je n'en avais pas l'intention … Du moins pas pour l'instant…

Contre toute attente, il se lève à nouveau et se retient à sa chaise

- Ça tangue … rudement ce soir..

- Tu ferais mieux de t'allonger… Lui dis je gentiment en le prenant par le bras

Et vite… J'ai le pistolet qui me démange…

- Non.. Je vais.. Rejoindre Eli.. Eli…

Cette fois je prends l'air sévère

- Dans cet état ? Tu crois que la donzelle va apprécier de te voir rentrer ivre mort ?

- Suis pas… Commence Will en se retenant de plus belle.

Oh si mon gars… J'y ai veillé…

Je le prends par la taille et je le pousse vers mon lit

- Jack.. Fais quoi ?

- Je te couche… Tu vas rester là le temps de dessaouler… Après tu rejoindras ta femme.

- Non… Eli.. S'inqu

- Si elle se réveille je lui dirais que je t'ai donné des cartes à étudier. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle te voit dans cet état n'est-ce pas ? Lui dis je en l'allongeant

- Non…

- Alors repose toi… De toute manière j'ai des choses à faire…

Rejoindre ta femme.

- Merci… T'es… un vrai… Commence Will avant de fermer les yeux…

Il s'est endormi encore plus vite que je n'aurais pu l'espérer.

Je l'installe confortablement et je le recouvre même… Hors de question qu'il se réveille parce qu'il a trop froid

- Dors bien mon gars…

Aucune réponse ne vient hormis ses ronflements d'ivrogne… c'est sans doute la première fois pour lui ( que penser d'autre d'un homme qui n'a que du sherry à offrir à ses invités ? ) Je m'éclipse sans attendre….

*

Je glisse comme une ombre au milieu de mon équipage endormi. C'est facile… Je connais chacune des planches de mon navire, chacun des grincements qu'il produit. Je parviens facilement jusqu'à l'alcôve qu'Elizabeth a insisté pour que je leur aménage et je me félicite de son idée. Même si elle ne pensait pas qu'elle me, nous servirait…. J'avance lentement, me laissant le plaisir de l'imaginer, étendue, endormie paisiblement… Rien que le fait de m'imaginer la réveiller m'excite. Ses yeux remplis de sommeil dans lesquels le plaisir brillera bientôt… Oui….

Sans bruit je m'approche… Ma main s'apprête à soulever la voile épaisse qui la sépare de mon désir lorsqu'un bruit étouffé m'arrête net. Les sens aux aguets, je tends l'oreille. Une respiration lourde… Un léger bruit de frôlement.. Oh bugger est-ce…. Est-ce bien … Cette fois le désir irradie mes reins… Je n'en peux plus…Je soulève légèrement un coin de la voile… Et mon cœur s'affole.

Elizabeth ne dort pas…. Bien au contraire… Je la dévore du regard tandis qu'elle respire rapidement. Ses yeux sont fermés mais elle ne dort pas. Sous la couverture je suis les mouvements légers de sa main pendant qu'elle se caresse… Oh non ne pas entrer maintenant… Ne pas la déranger… J'observe son visage tendu tandis que les mouvements sous la couverture se font plus rapides. Sa respiration accélère, se fait plus lourde et je la vois se mordre les lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement. Oh Lizzie tu m'avais caché ça… A quoi penses tu ? A ce que tu as vu dans le livre ? Oui… je suis sûr que c'est à ça…

Elle tourne la tête à présent, elle l'enfonce dans le sac qui lui sert d'oreiller… Oh non ma belle… Le plaisir solitaire te convient peut être mais ça n'est pas mon cas. Encore moins après avoir vu ça. Prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, je pénètre l'alcôve. Elle ne m'entend pas…

- Puis je me joindre à toi ?

Je murmure mais elle sursaute brutalement, arrachée à son plaisir. Son visage se marbre de rouge mais son regard est encore alangui

- J… Jack mais que faites vous ici… Et où est Will ? Demande t'elle avec un temps de retard.

- Will dort profondément… Quand à moi j'avais envie de toi…

Tout en répondant, je m'approche d'elle

- Vous êtes fou ! Sortez, n'importe qui pourrait vous surprendre !

Oh c'est donc ça qui la tourmente … D'être prise sur le fait… Je ne peux m'empêcher de soulever sa couverture, dévoilant sa chemise remontée jusqu'à la taille tandis qu'elle rougit de plus belle

- Tout le monde dort… Il nous suffit d'être discrets…

Je prends sa main et je lèche ses doigts humides un par un. Délicieuse et plus que prête si j'en crois la saveur qui envahit ma bouche.

- Jack… Non.. Je ne veux pas…

Ses protestations sont déjà plus faibles, sa voix est mourante, son corps s'arque légèrement dans ma direction… Oh oui elle est prête…

- A quoi pensais tu ? Dis moi Lizzie… qu'est-ce que tu imaginais….

Ma voix est plus rauque que je ne l'aurais cru… Dans mon pantalon mon sexe me brûle. J'ai envie d'elle.

- Pas à vous ! S'exclame t'elle.

- Menteuse… Moi j'ai passé la soirée à penser à toi… A ce que j'allais te faire… Ma Lizzie..

Je glisse ma main le long de sa cuisse. Mes doigts rencontrent brièvement l'objet de tout mes désirs et se couvrent d'humidité… Oui…

- Will risque de venir d'une minute à l'autre… Objecte t'elle encore

Sa bouche dit non… Ses yeux, son corps, sa peau, son antre disent oui. Je me penche sur elle et je la bâillonne d'un baiser. J'en ai assez de l'entendre argumenter alors que nous savons tout les deux qu'elle ne luttera pas longtemps. Sous mes lèvres, les siennes s'ouvrent et ses bras m'attirent à elle. Que d'ardeur pour une femme qui prétend ne pas me désirer ! Sans attendre je me débarrasse de mon fut et je fais jaillir mon sexe qui n'en pouvait plus d'être ainsi retenu. Pas de caresses ni de préparatifs cette fois… La dame s'en est elle-même chargée. Mon pantalon retombe sur mes bottes et je la tire vers le bord du lit, sans m'occuper du gémissement qu'elle pousse sous ma bouche. Mes mains écartent ses cuisses et je m'enfonce en elle. Oui… Chaude, humide…. Étroite…

Je la prends avec force. Oh oui !!!

- Jack…

Sa voix est gémissante, son regard alangui… Ses lèvres sont humides de désir. Tentatrices.

- Chut.

Je lui ordonne et elle se cambre brutalement sous mes coups de boutoirs. Bugger c'est qu'elle aime vraiment ça ! Non pas que j'en doutais mais…

- Plus fort… Soupire t'elle

Je… mes mains serrent, empoignent, palpent sa chair chaude et avide de caresses. J'ai envie de la prendre partout, de la mordre, de la molester, de lui faire mal, de la faire jouir de…

- OUI !!

Son cri de jouissance me ramène au présent et je colle ma bouche sur la sienne pour ne pas qu'on l'entende. L'instant d'après je décharge à mon tour.

Elle est …. C'est ….

Sa main caresse doucement mon visage et je me force à la regarder. Je n'ai pas de mal à lui sourire. Elle me donne tellement de plaisir, plus que je ne pourrais lui dire.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… Murmure t'elle.

Et je sais que sa question ne m'est pas adressée. Au lieu d'y répondre, je caresse sa cuisse

- Tu es délicieuse… Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que je te ferais si nous étions vraiment seuls…

Pour une fois je ne mens pas.

Elle frissonne et me regarde avec ce petit air alangui que je commence à lui connaître et qui m'excite plus que je ne saurais le dire.

- Ce qu'il y a dans … dans le livre ?

Son chuchotement est presque timide et elle baisse rapidement les yeux.

- Et plus encore… Après demain nous ferons une escale. Je louerais une chambre au nom du capitaine Smith à l'auberge de « L'épée croisée » . Rejoins moi là bas.

- Jack… je, non, je ne peux pas…

- Bien sur que si trésor… Et tu le feras.

Ma main glisse sur sa peau une dernière fois et je me force à m'écarter d'elle. Sans rien ajouter de plus je m'écarte et je remonte mon fut avant de sortir. Derrière moi, j'entends sa respiration lourde. Elle viendra.

*

Le voyage continue. Will a passé la journée à se plaindre qu'il a mal au crâne. Elizabeth nous évite tout les deux même si je sens son regard peser sur moi. Je ne l'approche pas. Je n'ai plus besoin de la séduire pour qu'elle se jette dans mes bras, son corps l'y poussera. De mon côté j'organise la suite de notre voyage. Il me reste deux mois pour réussir. Ce sera amplement suffisant.

Nous jetons l'ancre ainsi que je l'avais promis à ma jolie friandise et je la regarde longuement.

- Je vais à terre. William tu restes ici et tu aides Gibbs à faire les réserves.

- Mais Elizabeth et moi nous…

- Pas de mais ! Madame Turner est libre de se rendre à terre… Si elle le désire.

Nos regards se nouent et elle baisse le sien, déjà coupable.

- Je … oui, il me faudrait certaines choses…. Commence t'elle d'une voix faible en rougissant.

- Tu peux demander à l'un des hommes de te le ramener. Suggère Will.

J'interviens

- Bien je vous laisse à vos considérations domestiques.

Je pars sans me retourner et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en entendant Elizabeth bafouiller que non, elle doit y aller elle-même car ce sont des choses de femme qu'il lui manque. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autrement….

*

La chambre est propre, agréable…. Pas le genre d'endroit pour lequel j'ai l'habitude de payer mais si ma liberté est à ce prix…Je suis prêt à en faire le sacrifice.

Un coup léger…. J'ouvre la porte. Derrière, Lizzie évidement …. Elle arbore ce petit air coupable que je lui connais bien et je me résigne à subir une nouvelle fois la liste assommante de ses réticences.

- Jack… je ne suis pas venue pour ce que vous pensez…

Je m'écarte et je lui fais signe d'entrer.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais me tutoyer lorsque nous sommes seuls ?

Elle rougit.

- Je ne préfère pas. Jack il faut que ça cesse.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Elle rougit de plus belle… Ce qu'elle peut être jolie comme ça… J'adore la façon qu'elle a de se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'elle est dans une situation difficile

- Ce n'est pas la question Jack.

- Bien sûr que si mon ange….

- Non ça ne l'est pas !! Je suis une femme mariée … et je … j'aime mon époux…

- Aucune loi ne l'interdit. Mais si tu aimes tellement ton cher William… Que fais tu ici ?

- Je suis venue pour parler… Jack… il faut, il faut que vous me laissiez tranquille…

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es incapable de résister à la tentation ? Parce que tu me désires autant que je te désire ?

J'en ai assez de parlementer. Je plaque sa main sur mon entrejambe

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi Lizzie.

Elle retire sa main. Pas bon.

- Je ne peux pas… Jack, je ne peux pas… Will, il, il m'aime. Il a confiance en moi…

- Et moi je te veux.

La réponse m'est venue spontanément. Son regard s'assombrit et je sais que j'ai marqué un point… Bien sur… Le point faible de toutes les femmes, surtout de celle la… Être désirée… être admirée… soumise à un désir plus fort qu'elle.

- Même si je voulais me donner à vous… C'est impossible… Je … j'ai mes… choses..

* * *

Elle rougit et baisse les yeux sur son entrejambe.

Oh….. Ça ….

Chez certaines femmes, cela décuple le désir… Est elle de celles-ci ?

- Il y a d'autres moyens…

Je m'approche d'elle et je caresse ses seins à travers l'étoffe de sa chemise. Elle rougit tandis que je sens leurs pointes se dresser

- Non… je … mettre ça … dans la bouche c'est .. C'est dégoûtant…

Petite hypocrite égoïste… Lorsque ma langue te prend tu ne trouves pas ça si répugnant… J'appuie ma caresse… J'ai une autre idée…

- Comme je le disais, il y a d'autres moyens… D'autres endroits… aussi chauds et aussi étroits que celui d'où s'écoule ton sang.

Un peu abrupt peut être….

Elle rougit encore plus. Oh bugger elle ne sait pas !! Elle ne soupçonne pas , elle … Mais ce Turner qu'elle a épousé est il seulement un homme ????

- Il n'y a qu'une seule question qui compte Lizzie. Ce dont tu as envie … et ce dont tu n'as pas envie…

Ma main glisse sous sa chemise et je caresse sa peau nue. Son cœur bat à tout rompre contre ma paume.

- Mon dieu Jack… Pourquoi faut il que vous soyez si…

- Irrésistible ? Peut être parce que nous sommes pareils toi et moi… Nous aimons être libre… Nous aimons jouir de la vie.

Adieu le chemisier… Elle est torse nu devant moi…

Je prends un de ses tétons entre mes dents. Elle gémit.

- Oh Jack….

- Dis juste que tu en as envie…. Lizzie… Dis que tu as envie de moi…

Je n'aime pas le son de ma voix… Trop rauque… Presque suppliant…

- Oui… J'ai envie de toi Jack… Répond elle avec une hésitation mêlée de remords… ou est-ce des regrets ?

Peu importe… Je suis trop excité par ce qui va suivre… Si je m'écoutais j'y serais déjà… Mais je dois la faire m'aimer. Pas lui faire peur.

Je me force au calme et ma main remonte le long de son cou, mes doigts caressent ses lèvres et je sens sa langue rose les caresser par inadvertance. Bugger … Sait elle au moins à quel point elle est désirable ? Sensuelle….

- Est-ce que tu veux savoir ce que ça fait Lizzie ? D'être prise… par un pirate

Il est trop tard pour enrober mes paroles. Mais ça n'est pas grave…. Sous ma main je la sens trembler… Son regard s'obscurcit… Elle a honte mais elle ne peut plus me résister…

- J'ai très envie de savoir…..

Oui !!!! Elle a dit oui !!! Elle …. Oh bugger !! C'est encore meilleur que de m'imaginer dans sa bouche de…

- Déshabille moi…

Je lui ordonne et elle obéit. Ses mains, un peu plus assurées maintenant, parcourent mon torse, s'arrêtent sur mes cicatrices, restes d'impacts de balles d'un abordage qui a mal tourné… Je sens ses lèvres dans mon cou… Elles sont si douces… Aussi douces qu'elle… Mais chaudes aussi. Elle est nerveuse.

- Je te promets d'y aller doucement… Jamais je ne te ferais de mal Elizabeth…

A peine…

- J'ai… j'ai confiance en vous Jack…

Oh Lizzie… Tu es si naïve…

Je m'empresse de la débarrasser de cet affreux pantalon… Je devrais penser à lui acheter une robe, un de ces modèles au laçage compliqué et largement décolleté… Elle serait merveilleusement excitante dedans… Elle tremble et je la serre contre moi pour la rassurer… Mon nez inspire l'odeur de ses cheveux. L'odeur de Lizzie…

- Ne t'en fait pas… Nous avons tout notre temps… je vais te préparer…

Mes mains glissent sur ses fesses bien galbées, les palpent … Ce qu'elle peut être jolie…

- Allonge toi sur le ventre….

Elle hésite et je l'encourage d'un sourire. Elle est en presque touchante…. Finalement elle se décide et mon excitation redouble… Lentement je la caresse, je masse ses fesses, me rapprochant lentement de la rondelle qui attire toutes mes convoitises. Elle gémit.

- Jack…

Oui !J'adore ça… J'adore la manière dont elle dit mon nom… Sans lui répondre, je m'empare de la fiole qui ne me quitte jamais et qui est bien utile pour les longs trajets en mer, lorsque le matelotage est la seule issue pour un désir qui demande à jaillir.

Elle frissonne lorsque j'en laisse couler une quantité généreuse sur son œillet.

- C'est chaud… Souffle t'elle.

Mes doigts l'étalent… Sous eux je la sens se dilater légèrement à mesure que mon « massage » fait son effet. Je l'encourage.

- Dis moi ce que tu ressens…Dis moi ce que tu veux…

Oui parle moi… Ta voix est plus excitante qu'aucune putain prête à me satisfaire…

Je glisse l'un de mes doigts en elle….

- Oh !!!!

Elle résiste… Ce n'est pas encore le moment… Je ressors mon doigt alors que je prends plus de soin d'elle que de tout les partenaires que j'ai baisé par ce moyen.

- Détends toi…. Met toi sur tes coudes .. Et sur tes genoux

Un gémissement me répond tandis qu'elle obéit instinctivement et mon doigt vagabonde à nouveau. Cette fois elle ne résiste pas… Son corps tremble.

- Jack… c'est … bon…

Oh bugger !!!

J'entame un long va et vient en elle et je ferme les yeux sous ses soupirs. Délicieuse, si étroite… J'ai hâte de la prendre.

Je n'en peux plus. Mon gland humide frôle son œillet rougit et ouvert par mes caresses…

- Tu peux crier tant que tu veux trésor..

Je me guide en elle. Le bout d'abord. Lentement. Doucement. Elle m'enserre. C'est……………………………………

- Jack………..

Sa voix est mourante…

Je m'enfonce un peu plus. Je ne bouge pas encore. Je dois la laisser s'habituer à ma présence sans quoi elle détestera.

Ma main glisse sur son sexe, mes doigts cherchent son bouton de plaisir. Son sang les recouvrent mais ses gémissements le valent bien… Je suis en elle jusqu'à la garde maintenant. Je la branle et je commence à aller et venir en elle. C'est chaud. Étroit. Délicieux.

Je ne sais plus… Où j'en suis. Ses gémissements explosent à mes oreilles ou peut être est-ce les miens…. La main qui la caresse se couvre d'un liquide chaud tandis que je la sens se resserrer autour de ma queue. Elle jouit …. Je… ne peux pas…

L'orgasme explose dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus qui je suis…

Ma poitrine me brûle, j'ai du mal à voir. Je ressors d'elle et elle se retourne, se glisse contre moi et m'embrasse. Oh oui…. Ma langue épouse la sienne, ma main est pleine de son plaisir, son cul est plein du mien. Lizzie.

- Oh Jack… Je ne veux … je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête… Jack , je veux , je veux….

Je l'arrête d'un geste

- Moi aussi…

Oh oui je le veux….

*

Elle est repartie comme elle est venue… Le regard plein de plaisir et les lèvres humides. J'ai gagné.

Elle est mienne…


	14. Chapitre 13 : L'effet papillon

_**Bonjour à tous !! Et oui c'est déjà la suite… Bien avant toute chose, je tiens à expliquer le titre . L'effet papillon : petites causes, grandes conséquences. Ce qui signifie que certains détails mineurs de ce chapitre vont influencer le cours de l'histoire et auront des conséquences certaines. D'autre part on peut aussi dire qu'un certain événement de ce chapitre est la conséquence de la conversation que Will a eu avec Jack dans le précédent. ( tout ça pour justifier le titre…. Merci à Kira pour avoir donné des intitulés aussi difficiles dans ses consignes lol)**_

_**Deuxièmement : Merci pour les reviews ! **_

_**Dark, qui sait ce que pense Jack ? **_

_**Xiao : Merci beaucoup de continuer à lire même si tu n'aimes pas mon pairing principal. Et merci pour le POV de Jack ! Ca me va droit au coeur pasque j'en ch*** avec lui . Pour les détails, j'essaie toujours de faire en sorte que le lecteur puisse "voir" la scène ... avec plus ou moins de succès je l'admets lol . Pour la phrase de Jack ravie qu'elle t'ai plu lol mais bon faut reconnaitre que dans le contexte on a vu plus "ardent " que Will. . Justement en parlant de Will, non non je ne me suis pas fait agressée par un forgeron lol Pour être sérieux, je n'aime tout simplement pas ce personnage (même si ma prochaine fic lui sera entièrement consacrée zoup auto promo discrète mdrrr). Je ne lui trouve aucune noblesse en fait mais après c'est que mon opinion lol. Et surtout je trouve qu'il n'a rien, mais rien de compatible avec Elizabeth. Pour moi leur relation est charmante dans CoBP parce qu'ils sont encore un peu adolescents. En revanche par la suite je trouve que si Liz a grandi, pas Will. Et leur forme d'amour est plus selon moi un amour enfantin/amical que l' Amour . Ensuite, pour le déroulement de la fic, euh bah j'ai un plan très précis que je modifie au fil de l'évolution. Pour les reviews, bah en fait je publie sur 4 sites ce qui fait que ça s'éparpille un peu mdrrr. En tout merci encore d'être là .... mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu le sois encore après ce chapitre hem... Oui il va y avoir beaucoup de scènes déplaisantes.... désolée.. et euh bonne lecture quand même **_

_**Ensuite… (non j'ai pas fini ! Vous lirez après ) Vous pensiez que Jack était le summum du cynisme ??? Oui ? Bah Lizzie rentre dans la compétition pour le titre lol…**_

_**Allez cette fois je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture et … Review ? **_

_**Sans oublier l'avertissement d'usage…. **_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs…**_

**Chapitre 13: L'effet papillon**

_**POV Elizabeth Swann Turner**_

Je ne sais plus où je suis. Je ne sais plus où je vais.

J'erre dans les rues du port dans lequel nous avons accosté sans en reconnaître aucune. Entre mes cuisses je sens le plaisir de Jack s'écouler. Ma souillure.

Je l'avais rejoint pour cesser cette… aventure mais … je n'ai pas pu. Pas lorsqu'il est devant moi et qu'il me regarde comme il le fait. Pas non plus lorsqu'il me parle de sa voix rauque et chaude… Lorsqu'il me laisse deviner toutes ces … choses qu'il va me faire. Plus je le rejoins, plus j'ai envie de le rejoindre. Même à présent que je viens de le quitter j'ai envie de faire demi tour et de le retrouver encore. Même si c'est mal.

J'ai l'impression qu'un étau s'est resserré autour de moi tout en m'ouvrant un nouveau monde. Un monde de plaisir. Un monde où il est inutile de calculer ses mots, ses gestes, où chaque minute est plus intense que tout ce que j'ai jamais vécu. Ses baisers sont plus passionnés qu'aucun autre. Ses étreintes me donnent l'impression d'exister. Dans son regard j'ai l'impression d'être une femme et pas seulement une épouse.

Une épouse……

La femme de William Turner. La femme de l'homme que j'ai choisi contrairement à beaucoup de mes amies de mon ancienne vie. Un mariage imposé aurait sans doute rendu mon adultère plus « acceptable » à mes propres yeux. Là, je ne peux même pas me donner à moi-même l'excuse du malheur pour m'être jetée dans les bras de Jack.

Je suis perdue. Je suis une femme perdue. Et que Dieu me pardonne mais je n'ai aucune envie de redevenir celle que j'étais avant Jack. Estrella avait raison, je m'ennuie dans ma vie d'épouse. Mais ce n'est pas un enfant qu'il me faut pour combler ce vide. Mais… ce que Jack me donne. La manière dont il me fait me sentir vivante, dont il fait battre mon cœur plus vite, dont il me fait l'amour.

J'aime Will. Je l'aime comme je l'aimais lorsque je pensais que jamais nous ne pourrions être ensemble et que je m'endormais en rêvant qu'il touche ma main ou qu'il m'appelle enfin « Elizabeth ». Mais ce rêve s'est réalisé désormais et .. Je ne partage pas ceux qu'il fait pour nous. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à Port Royal. Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver mes robes, mes corsets et la politesse affectueuse de la bonne société. Je n'ai plus envie d'être traitée comme « la fille chérie du Gouverneur Swann » , j'ai envie d'être traitée… comme une femme. J'ai envie d'être Lizzie… et non « celle qui a épousé son ami d'enfance ».

Will…. Mon premier ami. Mon meilleur ami. Il m'aime je le sais. Un amour pur, tendre… Rien à voir avec ce que Jack… Non, je ne sais pas ce que Jack ressent, je ne sais même pas ce que moi je ressens…

Me voila revenue près du Pearl… Le Pearl, j'aime ce navire… Je m'y sens bien maintenant, mieux que dans la maison que Will appelle « chez nous ».

- Elizabeth tu as trouvé ce qu'il te fallait ?

Quoi ??? De quoi parle Will ? Oh……………………

- Non… je …

Le regard tendre de Will sur moi… C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es toute blanche…

Sa main se pose sur mon front. Pourquoi faut il donc toujours qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ou qu'il s'imagine que je suis malade ?

- Tout va bien je te dis.

- Tu es restée partie longtemps …

Est-ce bien des soupçons dans sa voix ? A-t-il deviné ? Un coup d'œil vers son visage me renseigne. Non il ne sait pas…. Il ne comprend pas. Comment fait il pour ne rien voir ? Comment fait il pour ne pas se rendre compte que sa sollicitude m'exaspère, que sa tendresse m'agace, que sa présence m'étouffe ….

- J'ai cherché une boutique mais je n'en ai pas trouvé

Cette fois ma voix est ferme, le mensonge m'est venu spontanément. Et quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas… Il ne verrait rien. Ou alors il s'imaginerait un malaise de femme… ou de future maman.

- Tu devrais aller t'allonger. Je termine d'aider Gibbs puis je te rejoins

Ses lèvres sur mon front, son regard tendre. Est-ce ainsi qu'un homme embrasse sa femme ? Je ne réponds pas… je préfère encore ma cabine. Du reste, je commence vraiment à me sentir mal… Fatiguée, oppressée…

*

Ça fait cinq jours que nous avons repris la mer. Ça fait cinq jours que je n'ai pas revu Jack. Oh bien entendu nous nous croisons tout les jours sur le pont ou à l'intérieur du navire mais chaque fois Will ou un autre membre de l'équipage est près de nous… Plus le temps passe et plus mon impatience grandit… J'en suis arrivée à guetter chaque occasion, chaque moment qui pourrait être volé…

Sans succès. A croire que les dieux sont contre nous.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Will s'approcher de moi… Il me désire je sais. Mais cette fois c'est moi qui n'ait plus envie.

- Que dirais tu de nous atteler à notre grand projet ce soir ? Me murmure t'il tendrement. Je ne suis pas de quart de nuit pour une fois…

Parce que bien sûr… On ne peut pas faire l'amour la journée… Non juste la nuit … Sans oublier que la chose a un but : concevoir ce fichu enfant dont j'en viens maintenant à détester jusqu'à l'idée . Je brûle d'envie de lui demander s'il aura encore envie de moi une fois qu'il m'aura engrossée… Au lieu de ça je lui souris. Je suis devenue très forte en sourire.

- Si tu veux…

Un grand sourire me récompense de ma réponse et il me serre contre lui.

- J'ai une idée pour ce soir… Me murmure t'il presque timidement

Il y un mois j'aurais trouvé ça touchant. Maintenant ça m'agace et je m'en veux de ressentir une telle chose. Ce n'est pas juste. Après tout ce n'est pas la faute de Will s'il est plus un mari qu'un amant… Pas sa faute non plus si je n'arrive pas à me contenter de la vie qu'il m'offre. Je m'adoucis

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui… Murmure t'il.

Ses lèvres chatouillent mon oreille et je sens son souffle sur ma peau.

- Quelque chose pour te faire plaisir… Continue t'il.

Me faire plaisir… Ce qui me ferait plaisir c'est de trouver un moyen de m'isoler avec ce foutu Sparrow. A croire qu'il m'obsède. Je me force à sourire à Will. J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un bijou ou une autre babiole. Mes tiroirs en sont pleins.

- Will tu n'es pas obligé de me faire des cadeaux

- Mais c'est quelque chose de très .. Spécial. Précise t'il en rougissant.

Un gage d'amour éternel ? Ai-je loupé quelque chose ? Non… ce n'est pas notre anniversaire de mariage, ni celui de nos fiançailles , pas non plus de notre première rencontre ou de notre premier baiser… Ni mon anniversaire (tiens d'ailleurs c'est bientôt … mon père sera déçu que nous ne soyons pas à Port Royal ) ni celui de Will… Non je ne vois pas…

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ? Me demande t'il encore plus rouge.

Ce qu'il me fait penser à un petit garçon comme ça… Je lui fais un sourire que j'espère tendre et je suggère :

- Fais moi la surprise.

Will me serre un peu plus contre lui. A travers sa chemise je sens son cœur battre vite, comme lorsqu'il est ému. Que me prépare t'il donc ?

- Je t'aime Elizabeth.

- Moi aussi Will.

Les mots ont un goût de cendre sur mes lèvres. Oui je l'aime… Mais plus tout à fait comme… Comme avant. Ou plutôt si. Comme avant. Comme lorsque nous étions enfants. C'est bien là le problème.

- Je ne veux pas te voir près de notre chambre avant que le soleil ne soit couché. Me glisse Will d'un ton taquin

Cabine… nous sommes sur un navire. Nous n'avons pas de chambres mais des cabines …. Je me force à prendre l'air enthousiaste

- Promis…

*

La journée s'étire…. C'est long…. L'après midi touchera bientôt à sa fin. Dans quelques heures la surprise promise par Will. Un collier savamment dissimulé que je trouverais en un clin d'œil mais que je ferais mine de ne pas avoir découvert avant de longues et infructueuses recherches ? Un bracelet avec nos deux prénoms gravés ? Ou pire…. Des petits chaussons brodés dans l'espoir de faire venir plus vite « notre grand projet » ?

Un pas derrière moi. Pas la peine de me retourner. Je sais déjà que c'est Lui.

- Tout va bien Elizabeth ?

Son ton est légèrement moqueur mais je suis sans doute la seule à l'avoir remarqué

- Oui. Merci Jack.

Oh se forcer à rester polie…

- J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour ..

Il hésite

- M'aider à déchiffrer une indication dans ma cabine

Mon cœur accélère brutalement. Oui… Se sentir à nouveau vivante… Enfin

- Oh… et bien si je peux vous aider..

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Will intervient. J'espère qu'il ne va pas proposer son aide !

- Je suppose que vous en avez pour un moment…

- Sans aucun doute. Sourit Jack

Leurs regards se croisent. Celui de Will est complice… Que .. Mais que se passe t'il ? Mon mari se tourne vers moi

- Rejoins moi dans notre chambre lorsque Jack n'aura plus besoin de toi.

Cabine !

Un baiser léger se pose sur mes lèvres, Jack détourne le regard.

*

Je suis Jack jusqu'à sa cabine, dont il referme soigneusement la porte derrière nous.

- William m'a demandé de t'occuper. Apparemment, il a peur que tu tentes de voir sa surprise avant qu'il ait fini. Me déclare Jack avec un grand sourire

Je lui rends son sourire. J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de cadeau mais en cet instant je bénis Will d'avoir eu cette idée.

Jack avance dans la pièce.

- Tu m'as manqué Lizzie… Souffle t'il.

Sa main se referme sur la mienne. Nos corps se rejoignent. Nos bouches s'épousent. Simple. Évident.

Je l'embrasse à en perdre le souffle. Ça doit être quelque chose comme ça que ressent celui qui trouve une oasis en plein désert… Je l'entends grogner de plaisir ou peut être est-ce moi … Peu importe..

Ses mains sont dans mes cheveux, sur ma chemise, sur mes fesses, sur ma peau. Les miennes défont sa ceinture avec fièvre. Contre mon bassin, son sexe, chaud, presque brûlant. Je l'empoigne.

- Bugger Lizzie… Oui c'est bon… Souffle Jack alors que je le caresse.

Sans doute que mes façons sont plus celles d'une catin que d'une épouse respectable mais je m'en fiche. Après tout si les hommes mariés vont voir les putains c'est bien pour une raison non ?

Les lèvres de Jack glissent dans mon cou. Il me mordille légèrement le lobe de l'oreille et je soupire. J'aimerais qu'il le fasse encore plus fort.

- Ma Lizzie… Répète Jack.

Oui… J'aime quand il le dit… J'aimerais qu'il le dise encore…

D'un geste brutal, Jack balaie ce qui se trouve sur son bureau, l'instant d'après il me force à m'y asseoir. Ses mains m'arrachent mes bottes, mon pantalon, la fine culotte que je porte. Je suis nue. Ses bottes rebondissent sur le sol et il se débarrasse de son fut à son tour. Son corps se plaque contre le mien, entre mes cuisses je sens sa vigueur caresser mon entrée.

- Tu sais ce que je vais te faire ma belle…

Oh oui je le sais….

Mes cuisses s'écartent, mon corps l'appelle. Ses lèvres dévorent mon cou, ses mains me retiennent

- Dis le… Dis que tu le veux Lizzie…

- Je le veux…

Entre mes cuisses, je sens ma propre excitation s'écouler, inondant le bois froid de son bureau. Aucun de nous ne s'en préoccupe. Sa bouche reprend la mienne. Son baiser est exigeant. Il prend plus qu'il ne donne. J'adore ça.

Une brusque poussée. Il est en moi. Ses mains me retiennent toujours et je l'entoure de mes bras. Plus proche. Je le veux plus proche. Mes cuisses l'enserrent. Je le veux au fond de moi. En moi. Plus.

- Oh oui Lizzie… oui c'est bon, c'est bon… Murmure Jack à mon oreille.

Ses coups de rein sont violents. S'il ne me retenait pas je basculerais en arrière.

- Parle moi… Dis moi… Dis moi comment tu veux jouir… Me glisse t'il.

Je suis incapable de parler… incapable de penser… Pourtant…

- Encore…

Oui encore, comme ça… plus fort… plus fort…

Ses mains se crispent dans mon dos, je sens l'orgasme monter en moi. Une vague imposante, dévastatrice.

- Plus fort…

Les mots franchissent mes lèvres au moment où je les pense.

- Tu es .. Oui.. Lizzie… oui…. Halète Jack en réponse.

Je ne l'écoute plus. Mon corps se cambre. Je tremble je crois. J'ai chaud.

- Jouis pour moi ma Lizzie. Murmure Jack.

J'obéis et il atténue mon cri de plaisir dans sa bouche. Je ne peux plus respirer… Je vais défaillir tant c'est bon. Mon cœur va exploser. Ou peut être est ce le sien ? Un coup de rein violent le projette en moi et je sens sa semence déferler dans mon corps. Il halète. Il jouit longtemps. J'ai l'impression d'être comblée.

Nous nous faisons face en tremblant. Il est toujours en moi et son regard est vague. Son regard d'après l'amour. Sa main caresse ma joue. J'ai l'impression qu'elle tremble légèrement ou peut être est-ce moi qui tremble ainsi …

- Ce que tu peux être belle comme ça. T'as pas idée. Murmure Jack en m'embrassant.

Un élan de fierté s'empare de moi en l'entendant. Ce que je peux aimer me voir à travers son regard… Savoir qu'il me voit comme une femme.

Déjà nous nous séparons… Je cherche mes vêtements qu'il a éparpillé dans sa fougue pendant qu'il m'observe

- Dépêche toi de t'habiller trésor ou je ne réponds plus de rien…

Un coup d'œil dans sa direction me permet de vérifier la véracité de ses dires. Je reboutonne mon chemisier pendant qu'il se décide à remettre ses vêtements.

- Si William te pose la question nous avons essayé de traduire.. Quelles langues parles tu ?

Sa question me fait sourire et je m'approche de lui. Je sais que c'est mal. Dangereux. Mais j'ai encore envie de sentir ses mains sur moi.

- Devine …

Un sourire. Il m'attire contre lui et nos bouches s'unissent. Sa langue joue avec la mienne puis il me relâche.

- Espagnol ? Suggère t'il comme si rien n'était venu interrompre notre conversation

- Si…

- Si une nuit…. Tu peux me rejoindre… Viens…. Je te l'ai dit trésor… Ma porte t'est grande ouverte… Murmure Jack. Demain nous arriverons chez Tia. Nous ferons escale.

Cette nouvelle me serre le cœur. Je n'ai pas envie que nous arrivions… Arriver ça veut dire bientôt toucher au but, bientôt ne plus avoir de raisons de rester sur le Pearl…

Un coup sec nous interrompt et nos corps se séparent instinctivement

- Oui ? Demande Jack

La porte s'ouvre et Will pénètre dans la pièce. Et avec lui les remords s'installent dans mon cœur.

- Vous avez fini ? Demande t'il avec un grand sourire.

Comment peut on être aussi confiant… aussi… niais…

- Presque mais j'aurais sans doute encore besoin des … connaissances en langue d'Elizabeth. Répond Jack.

Si je ne me sentais pas aussi coupable je rirais en voyant l'air surpris de Will qui avait sans doute demandé à Jack d'inventer un prétexte pour ce soir… Sauf qu'il en a inventé un pour … les jours à venir.

- C'est un texte très difficile à traduire. Explique Jack

Je renchéris

- De l'espagnol mais assez vieillot…

Will secoue la tête avec un rire.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi douée pour l'espagnol Elizabeth.

Je lève les yeux au ciel

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Madame Biddle, ma préceptrice. Elle avait épousé un anglais mais elle était née en Espagne… J'ai du subir ses leçons d'espagnol durant des années…

Et le pire c'est que je ne mens même pas.

- Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié. Sourit Will en me prenant par la main. Ce que tu pouvais la détester…

- Et bien pas moi ! Intervient Jack. Ces leçons sont fort utiles

Ça oui…

Will est impatient à présent. Un peu comme quand , enfant, j'attendais que mon père découvre l'une de mes surprises ( qui ne recevaient pas toujours l'accueil espéré pour tout dire ) .

- Tu viens ?

- Oui.

Je lui souris. Après ma trahison c'est … le moins que je puisse faire. Du coin de l'œil je vois Jack détourner le regard

- Bonne nuit Jack ! Lui lance Will en m'entraînant

- Oui… c'est ça… Répond Jack dans mon dos.

Je lutte pour ne pas me retourner.

*

Une fois dehors, Will secoue la tête avec amusement

- Sacré Jack… Il s'arrange toujours pour tirer parti de toutes les situations…

Certains feraient bien de l'imiter dans ce domaine…

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

Will glisse sa main autour de ma taille et sourit

- Parce que je lui avais demandé de trouver un prétexte pour te garder éloignée de notre chambre…

Cabine bon dieu !!

- et qu'il s'est comme toujours arrangé pour qu'on lui rende service.

J'hausse les épaules

- Ça ne me dérange pas de l'aider… Après tout il nous accueille tout les deux à bord et on ne peut pas dire que je sois très utile sur le navire.

- Je croyais que tu détestais l'espagnol. S'étonne Will

Je n'ai jamais autant aimé l'espagnol qu'aujourd'hui …

- Oui… Mais je préfère encore ça à ne rien faire …

Ou à attendre patiemment un nouveau prétexte…

- Si ça te fait plaisir. Me sourit Will en me resserrant contre lui

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point….

Je m'aperçois en arrivant devant notre cabine improvisée que, contrairement à d'habitude, l'entrepont est désert

- Où sont-ils tous ?

Will sourit

- Ils sont sur le pont… La nuit est belle et quand je leur ai dit que je voulais te faire une surprise … Ils ont accepté de partir quelques heures.

Je suis plus touchée que je ne pourrais le dire par le geste de l'équipage… Après tout eux aussi ont droit à leur repos.

Will s'incline et soulève légèrement la voile qui nous isole du reste du monde

- Madame Turner…

Mon cœur se serre en l'entendant… Comment puis je oublier à ce point qui je suis ? Cette réalisation et le remord qui l'accompagne me tétanise…

- Si vous voulez bien entrer… Sourit Will à nouveau

Trop tard pour les remords… Et hors de question de me confesser. Je me force à sourire et j'entre…

*

Mon cœur se serre en découvrant la « pièce ». Le réduit habituellement sombre et un peu sinistre que nous occupons est transformé… Des lampes brillent de mille feux sous notre voile, les draps sont propres ( d'ailleurs où diable les a-t-il trouvés ??? ) et une couverture, posée à même le sol est recouverte de plats fumants.

Les bras de Will m'entourent et je laisse aller ma tête en arrière contre son torse.

- Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de passer une soirée rien que tout les deux comme à la maison…

Sauf que cela arrive rarement … Will travaille tellement… Pourtant… En voyant la table improvisée, les lumières… J'ai envie de pleurer. C'est tellement ce dont j'avais rêvé au début de notre voyage… Si seulement… si seulement Will avait fait ça avant…

- Allons ne pleure pas… Nous rentrerons bientôt chez nous. Je te le promets. Murmure Will à mon oreille.

C'est encore pire comme ça… Parce que je n'ai plus envie de rentrer… Plus maintenant.

Je ravale mes larmes qui sont autant de regrets que de remords pendant qu'il me prend la main et me guide jusqu'à sa « table »

- Assieds toi. J'ai pillé tout ce que le Pearl pouvait contenir de mangeable. Sourit Will

Je lui obéis et m'installe, mon ventre grogne en voyant toute cette nourriture. J'ai faim.

Nous commençons notre repas en silence et Will me sert un verre de vin à ma grande surprise.

- Un peu de vin ne te fera pas de mal. Je te trouve pâle ces derniers temps…

Cher Will… Toujours aussi attentif..

- A quoi buvons nous ?

- A nous… Et à notre future famille.

Pourquoi faut il donc toujours qu'il gâche tout….

La nourriture est excellente et la conversation agréable. Will a du sentir mes réticences car il ne me parle que nos souvenirs agréables, de notre enfance à Port Royal. Je ris aux éclats lorsqu'il me rappelle le jour où je m'étais enfuie de la maison pour le rejoindre et où nous nous sommes perdus dans les collines attenantes à la ville.

- J'ai cru que ton père allait me tuer ce jour là. S'esclaffe Will. J'ai vraiment eu peur tu sais.

- Et ce n'est rien à côté de la punition dont j'ai écopé ! Il m'a envoyée chez les Taylor pendant deux semaines !

- Ah oui… Ils avaient une fille de ton âge non ?

- Victoria… Une vraie pimbêche…

- Qu'est elle devenue ?

- Oh et bien elle s'est mariée très jeune et elle a une tripotée d'enfants.

Oh oh…… Erreur…

Will ne relève pas. Au lieu de ça il évoque une nouvelle anecdote et nous bavardons ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée, retrouvant avec plaisir nos âmes d'enfants et le souvenirs de nos bêtises. Finalement, Will se lève et me tend la main

- Maintenant … ta surprise… Enfin si je peux appeler ça comme ça… Hésite t'il.

Cette fois je suis perplexe… Ce n'était pas le repas et les lumières la surprise ???

- C'est .. Un peu spécial… Je … Quelque chose qui… Se fait… Rougit Will.

Seigneur… Je ne l'ai pas vu aussi embarrassé depuis, depuis… notre nuit de noces en fait !

Will m'attire à lui et je sens ses lèvres se poser doucement sur les miennes. Sa langue caresse doucement la mienne. Je me sens un peu partie. Le vin sans doute… Ses mains glissent le long de mes hanches et les caressent lentement avant de remonter jusqu'aux boutons qu'il défait un par un. Ses lèvres embrassent chaque parcelle de peau au fur et mesure qu'il la découvre et je sens le désir désormais familier m'inonder…

Les lèvres de Will glissent sur mon corps avec une lenteur exaspérante… Je me tortille, je gémis… Sa bouche remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres et il m'embrasse à nouveau. Je réponds sans hésiter et je le sens durcir contre mon bas ventre

- Je t'aime… Souffle Will

- Je t'aime aussi.

Un sourire tendre me répond et il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

- Ce soir … C'est juste… Ton plaisir… Me murmure t'il.

Quoi ??? Je ne sais pas d'où lui vient cette idée mais elle me plait aussi

Ses mains défont mes pantalons et il se met à mes pieds pour m'enlever mes bottes. Sa bouche est sur mon genou, ses lèvres m'effleurent.

- On m'a dit que plus la future maman prenait de plaisir… plus … ça avait de chances de réussir. M'explique Will d'un ton hésitant.

Quoi ??? Cette fois j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me vider un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Je me redresse

- De .. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je croise le regard tendre de Will tandis qu'il rougit, embarrassé

- Que… que pour faire un bébé il faut que je .. Fasse … ça… Répond il en remontant lentement ses lèvres sur ma cuisse

Oh il va ! Oh …. Non… Je ..

Je suis tétanisée. Comme à travers un brouillard je vois sa tête remonter jusqu'à mon endroit le plus intime…

- Il parait … que … enfin… Les femmes aiment être embrassées…. Là… Tente d'expliquer Will avant de poser ses lèvres sur moi.

Je sens son souffle sur moi puis sa langue timide, hésitante qui m'effleure. Il…

- Est-ce que … Est-ce que ça te plait ? Me demande Will

Je pourrais l'arrêter…. Je .. Je le ferais si je ne savais pas qu'il ne le fait que dans le but de concevoir ce foutu bébé qui l'obsède et pour lequel il ne m'a jamais _réellement _demandé mon avis. Au lieu de ça je réponds avec un sourire

- Oui…

Un regard radieux me répond et je sens sa langue me parcourir avec une ardeur surprenante. Je gémis en le sentant s'insinuer doucement en moi.

- C'est … parfumé. Commente t'il avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche, sa langue retrouvant sa place en moi

Je gémis… J'ai honte de le reconnaître mais le fait de savoir qu'en fait c'est de mon plaisir et de celui de Jack dont il s'abreuve ainsi redouble mon plaisir. Comme si… j'éprouvais un plaisir pervers à me venger ainsi de son désir d'enfant qu'il m'impose. Oh….. Ses lèvres se referment sur mon petit mont de chair et je ne peux retenir un cri. Ce que c'est bon….

Le plaisir cesse et je me redresse difficilement. Frustrée… Pourquoi s'arrête t'il maintenant

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

………………………………………....

- Non… je .. Au contraire c'est très.. Agréable.

Continue !!!

Sa bouche se referme à nouveau sur moi et mes mains cherchent sa tête. Je ne me contrôle plus…. Je pousse mon bassin vers sa bouche, j'ai envie qu'il me dévore… qu'il me .. Que …

Je me suis pas rendue compte que j'avais crié jusqu'à ce qu'il s'interrompe à nouveau. Mon corps tremble et je frissonne d'impatience en sentant la jouissance monter. Je n'en peux plus. Mes mains plaquent instinctivement sa tête contre mon bas ventre et j'entends son hoquet de surprise étouffé lorsque je me libère enfin dans sa bouche.

Oups……………..

J'ai honte à présent…. Je relâche ses cheveux et je rougis en constatant qu'une de ses mèches s'est pris dans mon alliance.

- Excuse moi… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Je tente de m'expliquer mais je n'y arrive pas. Will me sourit avec hésitation puis remonte jusqu'à ma bouche pour m'embrasser

- Non… ne t'excuse pas. J'aime tout de toi… Me glisse t'il tandis que son sexe remplace sa bouche

Ses coups de rein sont doux, remplis de retenue et je gémis à nouveau.

- Elizabeth… Elizabeth… Soupire sans cesse Will

Je lui réponds avec un sourire et tandis que je cherche sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser je le sens se crisper en moi.

- Oh mon amour… Gémit il tandis qu'il jouit.

C'est fini.

Will se redresse doucement et se glisse à mes côtés avant de m'entourer de ses bras.

- Cette fois… J'en suis certain nous avons réussi. Me glisse t'il à l'oreille.

Je ne réponds pas. En une petite phrase il vient de tout gâcher.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Trinquons mes jolis, yo ho

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite des aventures de nos trois amis, vues du point de vue de Will !Merci à Dark, Xiao & Cass pour leurs reviews ( Dark et Cass j'ai répondu par MP, Xiao par reviews lol) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira . Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 14: Trinquons mes jolis,yo ho **

_**POV William Turner**_

Cette fois c'est sûr nous avons réussi ! Je sais qu'Elizabeth ne veut pas se prononcer, sans doute une petite superstition de femme mais au fond de moi je le sens. D'autant plus que si Jack a raison ( je me méfie toujours quand Jack se permet de me donner des conseils sur les femmes.... Vu l'effet qu'il a sur elles, il ne doit pas leur laisser un si bon souvenir qu'il le prétend... ) nous avons mis toutes les chances de notre côté.

A mes côtés Elizabeth dort déjà. Ma belle Elizabeth... Mon ange. Si belle, si pure... J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop choquée tout à l'heure... En fait je ne suis pas tout à fait certain que ce .. « Baiser intime » soit tout à fait une pratique convenable... Mais Elizabeth a eu l'air d'apprécier donc ça ne peut pas être mal. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir... Même si je dois encore faire ça... Bon ce n'est pas si désagréable c'est vrai.. Et puis j'aime tout d'Elizabeth. Non, c'est un peu gênant. Mais pas désagréable. Sauf peut être à la fin... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Elizabeth pouvait avoir une telle poigne. J'ai cru qu'elle allait m'étouffer. En même temps, je n'aurais jamais cru non plus qu'elle pouvait... que.. Que cette chose pâteuse pouvait « sortir » d'elle ( oui j'avais des doutes sur cette partie de l'explication de Jack vu sa tendance à toujours enjoliver les choses... )

J'ai encore son goût sur ma langue... Encore un point sur lequel Jack n'a pas menti c'est ... pas mauvais. Enfin moins dégoûtant que je ne l'aurais cru. Bref. La soirée a été parfaite. Exactement ce dont j'avais rêvé ou presque ( je n'avais pas prévu d'être à demi étouffé par ma femme ). Elizabeth et moi enfin seuls. Un bon repas ( si on peut dire que la cuisine du Pearl est bonne) un peu de vin ( pas trop j'ai gardé de mauvais souvenirs de ma soirée chez Jack ) des lumières... Et tout ces souvenirs que nous avons en commun, toutes ces folies que nous avons commises juste pour se voir quelques minutes... Je n'aurais jamais espéré devenir son mari alors... Je pensais que notre différence de naissance serait insurmontable. Que je suis heureux d'avoir eu tort , de voir le chemin que nous avons parcouru !

C'est tellement rare de trouver la personne faite pour soi. J'ai conscience de ma chance. J'ai rencontré mon Elizabeth sur l'océan... Finalement ça parait logique que notre premier enfant y soit conçu ! Ce que j'ai hâte qu'il ou elle soit là ! Nous avons tellement de choses à lui apprendre, à lui raconter.... Et au moins, contrairement à moi et à Elizabeth, nos enfants grandiront auprès de leurs deux parents. Ils verront à quel point l'amour, la famille, le respect sont importants. Quel meilleur exemple pourrait on leur donner ? De quelle meilleure mère aurais je pu rêver pour mes enfants qu' Elizabeth ? J'espère que mon père l'aimera... Non c'est stupide. Qui pourrait ne pas aimer Elizabeth ? Elle est tellement parfaite...

Non décidemment, je suis trop énervé pour dormir... Je vais finir par la réveiller et c'est hors de question. Une future maman doit se reposer !

Future maman…

Rien que de l'imaginer avec le ventre arrondi ça me donne envie de sourire. Je me lève et je la recouvre légèrement. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle prenne froid... Je voudrais qu'elle ne souffre jamais. La protéger elle et nos enfants comme je m'y suis engagé le jour où je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. Un baiser léger sur sa tempe... Elle dort trop profondément pour que cela suffise à la réveiller....

*

Le pont grouille des hommes que j'ai « exilés » afin de nous permettre de nous retrouver et je les salue d'un geste. Je ne les remercierais jamais assez d'être aussi conciliants !

J'inspire l'air pur de la nuit. De _notre _nuit.

- Déjà sur le pont petit ?

Jack.

- Elizabeth s'est endormie.

- Ah.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas... Que c'est ... Personnel mais... Après tout si un enfant arrive après cette soirée ce sera un peu grâce à lui...

- Tu avais raison au fait...

- A quel sujet ? Me demande Jack d'un ton nonchalant

- Tu sais bien... sur ... les femmes... Ce , ce qu'elles aiment...

Il s'immobilise. Sacré Jack. Toujours intéressé quand il est question de femmes...

- Développe un peu .

- Tu sais sur ... sur les baisers... Entre les... Cuisses...

- Épargne moi les détails tu veux.

Je suis surpris par sa sécheresse. Que... qu'ai-je dit de mal ? Au contraire je voulais juste ... le ..

- Je voulais juste te remercier... pour ... pour le conseil

Jack se tourne vers moi, je le trouve crispé

- Oh... Donc tu as fait jouir ta donzelle... Et maintenant tu espères que William Junior est en route si j'ai bien compris.

William Junior ! Si seulement !

- Nous l'espérons en tout cas.

- Bien sûr... Me répond Jack.

C'est moi ou il y a un problème ?

Je me décide à lui poser la question ( même si je doute d'obtenir une réponse franche ) mais Jack sourit brutalement, l'air canaille

- Dis moi... Si tu as fait jouir ta donzelle tu as du la tester… Qu'as-tu pensé du goût ?

C'est gênant... Mais après tout je peux bien lui répondre

- Différent... Surprenant ... Mais pas mauvais...

- Tu m'en diras tant. Sourit Jack de toutes ses dents en or avant de me claquer le dos. Profites en bien petit... Profite de ton Elizabeth ....

??????

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien que lorsque le bébé sera là, donc très bientôt si ton intuition ne te trompe pas, les choses seront radicalement différentes entre vous...

Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça je l'avoue... Jack poursuit.

- Oui... En vérité, elles seront même différentes dès que ta donzelle sera engrossée...

?????????????

Ma surprise doit se lire sur mon visage car Jack se penche vers moi

- Tu ne voudrais pas faire du mal à William Junior n'est-ce pas ? Me souffle t'il d'un ton complice.

Non ! Ça n'est pas possible le bébé ne peut pas... A moins que ?

- Ça cogne dans sa tête tu vois... Y'en a qui en sont ressortis pas normal tu sais mon gars...

- Je ne pense pas ... que ça aille jusque là...

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça !!! Des fois j'agis vraiment stupidement !! La réaction de Jack ne se fait pas attendre et je dois supporter l'une de ses moues désolées..

- Oh.... Navré pour toi mon gars.. Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle pour Willy Junior ! S'exclame Jack

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire... Jack m'exaspère et m'amuse à la fois. Cette fois il sort une bouteille de rhum de je ne sais où et il me la tend avant d'en prendre une seconde pour lui même

- On trinque ?

- Oh je ne crois pas que...

Il m'arrête net.

- Tu as peut être mis un bébé en route et tu as enfin fait jouir Elizabeth ! Il y a de quoi trinquer avec moi non ?

Vu comme ça ...

Nos bouteilles s'entrechoquent et je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer Jack tandis qu'il boit. Je n'ai jamais vu qui que ce soit boire autant que ce pirate. Finalement il repose la bouteille sur le bastingage et je m'attends à l'une de ses plaisanteries d'un goût douteux. Au lieu de ça, je l'entends fredonner

- Trinquons mes jolis...yo ho..

Je souris , je reconnaîtrais cette chanson n'importe où. Sans m'en rendre compte j'accompagne Jack quelques instants mais il s'arrête rapidement et me jette un regard surpris. Je me sens obligé de lui expliquer.

- J'adore cette chanson. C'est Elizabeth qui me l'a apprise.

Jack ne me répond pas. Au lieu de ça il boit une nouvelle gorgée de rhum. Enfin quand je dis gorgée... ça signifie un bon quart de bouteille...

- J'vais me coucher. Et tu devrais faire pareil. Tu prends ton quart à six heures. Me jette Jack avant de se diriger vers sa cabine.

Moi qui pensais pouvoir enfin profiter d'une nuit entière auprès d'Elizabeth c'est loupé...

Je soupire. Il y a vraiment des fois où je me demande si Jack n'est pas complètement fou....

*

Cette fois ci c'est certain, c'est prouvé... Jack est complètement fou. Sinon comment expliquer autrement le luxe de précautions qu'il prend pour se rendre auprès d'une simple ... femme...

Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder Elizabeth pour savoir qu'elle partage mon opinion... La manière dont elle ne quitte pas Jack des yeux tandis que nous remontons le fleuve en dit assez sur sa perplexité devant son comportement bizarre (enfin je veux dire, encore plus bizarre que d'habitude... )

Ma main cherche la sienne et elle sursaute légèrement lorsque je noue mes doigts aux siens. Autour de nous, l'ambiance est lourde, comme si la végétation qui nous entoure nous aspirait, nous étouffait. A la proue de la chaloupe, Jack se tient fièrement, comme s'il était encore sur le Pearl

- Tout ira bien. Déclare t'il sans arrêt. Après tout Tia est une vieille amie, nos relations ont toujours été... excellentes

Qui essaie t'il de convaincre ainsi ? Nous ? Ou bien lui même ? Peu importe après tout, nous sommes nombreux et je ne compte pas laisser Elizabeth. Il n'arrivera rien

- Tu crois qu'elle va le gifler ?

Ma question fait une fois de plus sursauter Elizabeth et elle se tourne vers moi, comme si je l'agaçais

- Pourquoi ferait elle ça ?

Ma douce Elizabeth, si naïve...

- Oh et bien généralement c'est la réaction qu'ont les anciennes conquêtes de Jack en le voyant

- Ancienne conquête ? Murmure Elizabeth avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Jack, qui , à la proue, marmonne pour lui même

- Arrête de le regarder comme ça... Ne puis je m'empêcher de glisser, surpris par son manque de discrétion

Elizabeth rougit et elle se retourne vers moi d'un air décidé

- Je ne le regarde pas , je..

- Je sais tu le surveilles... Il est vrai qu'on ne sait jamais dans quel piège il va nous entraîner

- Tu es injuste ! S'insurge brutalement Elizabeth. Il fait tout pour nous aider à délivrer ton père

Elle a raison... Je me suis brusquement bien ingrat... Bien sur je n'ai pas totalement confiance en Jack mais je suis bien obligé de reconnaître que, jusqu'à présent ,le pirate a tout fait pour nous aider, voir nous faciliter la tâche ... J'adresse un regard que j'espère à la mesure de ma contrition à Elizabeth et elle baisse la tête en réponse. Est ce que c'est moi ou bien est elle mal à l'aise ?

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui poser la question, la voix tendue de Jack brise le silence ( ou plutôt nos chuchotements)

- Nous y sommes. Tia habite en haut de ce, cet arbre. Annonce t'il en nous désignant une cabane biscornue. Je ne serais pas long..

- On vient avec vous. Déclare brusquement Elizabeth en se levant.

- Elizabeth, je ne suis pas sûr que...

- Après tout si nous sommes ici c'est pour le père de Will non ? Donc nous venons. Affirme ma femme

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air contrarié de Jack et je me joins aux explications d'Elizabeth

- D'accord, d'accord. Marmonne Jack. Je passe devant... Surveillez mes arrières.. Même si mes avants auraient plus à craindre. Ajoute t'il avec une moue contrariée

Gibbs se lève à son tour et Jack lui lance un regard résigné

- Si j'ai bien compris vous avez tous l'intention de venir avec moi ?

Aucun de nous ne répond et je sens la main d'Elizabeth se crisper dans la mienne. Elle est tendue ces temps ci ... A fleur de peau. Peut être est ce le signe que, déjà, les premiers changements interviennent en elle ?

*

La démarche de Jack est hésitante lorsqu'il pénètre dans la pièce, je me tiens derrière lui et dans les premiers temps je ne vois pas l'intérieur de la cabane

- Jack Sparrow ... Roucoule une voix à l'accent bizarre

- Tia Dalma... Répond Jack sur le même ton en s'écartant prudemment

Elizabeth sur mes talons, je découvre la femme qui selon les dires de Jack sait tellement de choses... Je l'observe. Elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel si ce n'est la crasse qui rend sa peau plus sombre encore qu'elle ne l'est et l'étonnante composition de sa robe rapiécée. A ma grande surprise elle s'immobilise brutalement en me voyant

- Toi... Murmure t'elle. Toi....

Son regard me met mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas le genre de regard qu'une femme devrait poser sur un homme, encore moins en présence de son épouse.

Tia ignore totalement Elizabeth qui s'empresse de s'écarter et je croise le regard chaud de la femme à la peau sombre. Son visage est ardent... passionné presque et je sens ses mains sales se poser sur mon col.

- William Turner.... toute ta vie... guidée par le destin, marquée de son sceau et d'une autre volonté. Déclare t'elle mystérieusement avant de se retourner vers Jack

Je ne comprends pas.. Comment, comment sait elle mon nom ?

- Est ce que nous nous connaissons ? Ne puis je m'empêcher de lui demander

- Non William c'est toi qui aimerait me connaître. Me répond elle d'une voix chaude

Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi mal à l'aise.. Je jette un regard d'excuse à Elizabeth et je m'empresse de la rejoindre, je ne veux pas qu'elle imagine que moi et cette femme nous pourrions, que... je pourrais avoir envie de...

Jack intervient brutalement

- Je croyais que tu avais meilleur goût.

- Et moi que les tiens étaient différents. Lui répond la femme d'une voix rude cette fois

Jack lui fait un de ses grands sourires ironiques dont il a le secret

- Qui sait ce que sont vraiment les gens.... Au fond.... _Tia Dalma_.

Quelle réponse bizarre... Je veux dire, même pour Jack. Je me décide à prendre la parole, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire

- Nous sommes venus ici pour obtenir des réponses

Tia se tourne à nouveau vers moi et je me sens rougir sous son regard tandis qu'elle me fait une caricature de sourire

- Oui... Vous voulez savoir si votre plan marchera.

- Nous voulons sauver le père de Will. La coupe Elizabeth

Au son de sa voix je devine son agacement. La "sorcière" aussi et elle sourit lentement en la fixant. Je n'aime pas la manière dont elle la regarde, comme si, comme si, Elizabeth n'était qu'une sorte de marchandise dont elle seule connaît la valeur

- Tu sais qu'il faut payer Jack. Susurre Tia. Pour chaque chose que l'on désire le plus au monde, il y a un prix à payer... Mais es tu certain que c'est bien ce que tu désires ?

Cette fois, je ne comprends pas. Elizabeth non plus si j'en crois son regard surpris

- Évidemment. Répond Jack à la hâte en prenant Tia par le bras

- Et tu le paieras... même si tu devais en souffrir ou alors... peut être ignores tu ce que tu désires vraiment Jack Sparrow... Ou bien... tu n'oses pas le revendiquer pour toi...

- Si on passait à côté ma belle. Rétorque Jack, son bras toujours en dessous de celui de Tia

En vérité, il ne lui a pas laissé le choix...

Une fois Jack et son étrange amie partie, un lourd silence s'installe dans la pièce. J'en profite pour observer les bocaux remplis de choses plus ragoûtantes les unes que les autres. J'ose à peine imaginer l'usage que cette Tia Dalma peut bien en faire

- Cette femme est horrible. Déclare soudain Elizabeth, disant à voix haute ce que nous pensons tous ( du moins moi ) à voix basse

Je me retourne vers elle pour la rassurer et je m'arrête net. L'expression de son visage est différente, comme si, comme si elle était furieuse. Sauf que je ne comprends pas pourquoi

- Que font ils donc ? Grince Elizabeth en se levant et en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la minuscule pièce.

Tandis qu'elle s'énerve, je comprends brutalement. Elle est jalouse ! Bien sur, il est vrai que la manière dont Tia s'est disons... accrochée à moi est particulière

Quelle folie... Comment peut elle imaginer qu'une telle femme pourrait me séduire alors que j'ai la chance de l'avoir, elle, comme épouse ! Je m'empresse de lui faire un sourire rassurant et je la rejoins tandis qu'elle continue à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vue avant... Ne puis je m'empêcher de la rassurer. Et puis jamais je ne ferais quoique ce soit qui risque de te blesser

Cette fois elle s'adoucit et je retrouve mon Elizabeth tandis qu'elle se tourne vers moi

- Oui... Tu as raison Will, je suis stupide. Finit elle par répondre d'un ton... triste

Je ne comprends pas.. Pourquoi ce chagrin ? Si Gibbs ne nous observait pas je la prendrais contre moi et je l'embrasserais jusqu'à chasser ces ombres sur son visage. Mais ça ne serait pas correct. Elizabeth n'est pas comme l'une des catins que ces pirates exhibent...

Derrière nous la porte derrière laquelle Jack et la femme s'étaient isolés s'ouvre brutalement et Elizabeth se retourne vers eux. Moi aussi. La femme est sombre et derrière elle Jack sourit. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être soulagé... Je sais qu'Elizabeth craignait que Jack ne s'arrange pour tourner la situation à son avantage ( et je ne suis pas assez naïf pour croire que la libération de mon père ne lui sera d'aucun profit, même si j'ignore lequel) mais si j'en crois la mine de Tia, c'est plus un autre genre de service que Jack lui a demandé... Ce qui explique leur étrange conversation sur ce que Jack désire… Sans doute une référence à l'une des embrouilles passées du pirate. Je m'étonne qu'elle ne l'ait pas giflé…

Tia me fixe intensément et je me sens rougir… Le regard qu'elle me lance est plus lascif que celui des rares putains que j'ai croisé à Tortuga. Quelquefois je me demande comment des femmes peuvent ainsi vendre leur corps sans amour... C'est tellement triste... Sans doute n'ont elles pas le choix. A mes côtés Elizabeth grince des dents, sans doute a-t-elle vu le regard dont Tia me gratifie et est elle agacée d'être venue ici pour rien... En vérité, ça m'énerve aussi que Jack ait saisi le premier prétexte venu pour soulager son désir...

- Je crois que Jack nous a bien eu sur ce coup là...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Me chuchote Elizabeth en réponse

- Que Jack nous a entraînés ici pour assouvir un de ses besoins

Peut être ai je été trop direct ... Je m'en rends compte en voyant Elizabeth rougir de plus belle mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'excuser, Jack se tourne vers Tia

- A présent que les choses sont claires , peux tu nous dire où nous trouverons le coffre de ce cher Davy Jones

Enfin ! Nous y voilà ! De toute évidence j'ai été un peu injuste avec Jack en pensant qu'il ne nous avait amenés ici que pour son propre plaisir. Tia Dalma lui lance un regard indéfinissable et s'assoit devant sa table de bois recouverte de matières écoeurantes.

- Ce que tu cherches tellement ... Commence t'elle

- Ce que Will cherche. La coupe Jack en me poussant vers elle

Mes yeux rencontrent ceux de la femme. Cette fois,il n'y a plus de feu dans son regard au contraire elle me fixe comme si, comme si, elle était désolée pour moi ?? Pourquoi donc ? Qu'est ce que Jack est allé inventer comme histoire à mon sujet ?

- Alors ? La presse ce dernier.

Tia échange un nouveau regard avec le pirate et ce dernier se penche sur elle tandis qu'elle se contente de lancer des pinces de crabes sur la table

- Guidés par le destin.. Souffle t'elle à nouveau

Est ce mon imagination ou sa voix est vraiment chargée de regrets une fois encore ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur cette pensée que déjà Jack me bouscule pour se pencher avec avidité sur le décor formé par les pinces.

- Merci Tia. Déclare t'il en l'observant

Cette fois je ne comprends plus rien... Qu'est ce que cette chose est sensée représenter ? Et en quoi cela répond il à nos questions ?

- Est ce que cela veut dire que ... nous réussirons à trouver Jones? Que … je retrouverais mon père ? Ne puis je me retenir de demander à la femme tout en évitant soigneusement son regard.

Je ne veux pas qu'Elizabeth se fasse des idées !

Les doigts de Tia effleurent ma main et je la retire sans douceur

- Oui. Tu le retrouveras . Répond elle d'un ton encore une fois teinté de regrets

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui demander pourquoi elle semble si triste à cette idée, Jack se dirige vers la porte

- Allons y nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre

Je glisse mon bras autour de la taille d'Elizabeth et je m'empresse de le suivre. Nous sommes restés assez longtemps dans cet endroit sinistre. La voix de Tia nous arrête brusquement

- Dis moi Jack, t'es tu servi de ton compas ces derniers temps ?

Devant moi le pirate s'immobilise et le regard qu'il adresse à la femme est glacial

- Inutile. Je sais ce qu'il indique

- Le sais tu _vraiment_ ou bien as tu peur de le connaître ? Susurre la femme

- Rien ne vaut plus que la liberté Tia. Se contente de répondre Jack avant de sortir

Pour une fois je serais presque d'accord avec lui... Même si je deviendrais esclave sans regrets si un jour la vie d'Elizabeth devait en dépendre. Mais pour l'instant c'est la liberté de mon père qui est en jeu et je compte bien l'aider à la retrouver ...

*

Le chemin du retour s'est déroulé dans un silence pesant et je suis soulagé de retrouver le pont du Pearl. A mes côtés, Elizabeth ne semble pas partager mes sentiments. Un seul regard me suffit pour lire dans la crispation de ses mâchoires qu'elle est toujours furieuse. Je suis à la fois choqué par ce "manque de confiance" et flatté par son évidente jalousie. Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné ça chez elle et je ressens plus que jamais le besoin de la protéger, de la rassurer.

Jack, un grand sourire aux lèvres ( décidemment la visite à cette femme l'a détendu encore qu'il ne soit jamais très inquiet ) se tourne vers nous

- Bien à présent que nous avons un cap, je suggère que nous repartions sans attendre. Will tu vas dans le nid de pie, Elizabeth va m'aider à continuer le travail que nous avons commencé.

Je déteste le nid de pie.

- Non. Répond brusquement Elizabeth

Surpris je me retourne vers elle tandis que Jack accuse le coup. Je retiens de justesse un rire devant sa mine déconfite. Apparemment il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste. De jovial son visage devient sombre et il s'approche d'Elizabeth

- Non ? Et puis je savoir pour quelle raison vous me refusez votre aide ?

- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Rétorque Elizabeth. Je n'ai aucun désir de vous aider Capitaine Sparrow

A la place de Jack je n'insisterais pas....

- Puis je savoir pourquoi ?

- L'espagnol m'ennuie. Je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à le pratiquer. Je suis certaine que vous trouverez sans mal quelqu'un d'autre pour vous aider. Crache presque Elizabeth

- Je ne pense pas Elizabeth. Je ne connais personne d'aussi douée que vous pour cette langue. Répond Jack

- Et bien c'est fort dommage pour vous Jack , peut être auriez vous du proposer à cette Tia de voyager en notre compagnie , je suis certaine qu'elle est très douée

Elizabeth est furieuse... Se pourrait il qu'elle en veuille à Jack de m'avoir emmené chez cette femme ?

- Vous vous trompez trésor. Répond Jack d'un ton calme démenti par son regard. A présent venez m'aider

- Non. Répond sèchement Elizabeth

- Dois je vous rappeler qu'en votre qualité de membres d'équipage vous devez obéir aux ordres du capitaine ?

A ma grande surprise ( et je l'avoue, fierté) Elizabeth ne se démonte pas

- Et devons nous vous rappeler que nous sommes à bord en tant qu'invités et que nous n'appartenons pas de ce fait à votre équipage Capitaine Sparrow ?

Là elle marque un point... Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça ...

- Vous profitez donc de mon hospitalité, la décence voudrait que vous m'aidiez pour me remercier de mes largesses. Ironise Jack

- Je ne crois pas que parler de décence soit approprié dans ce cas. Rétorque Elizabeth. Un échange de bons procédés serait plus le terme qui convient

- Appelez ça comme vous voulez mais maintenant suivez moi. Ordonne Jack

La réponse de ma femme tombe aussi brève et sèche que précédemment

- Non. Du reste je suis fatiguée. Déclare Elizabeth avant de lui tourner le dos pour se diriger résolument vers notre chambre

Jack s'apprête à lui emboîter le pas mais cette fois j'interviens. Hors de question de le laisser s'en prendre à elle

- Elle t'a dit qu'elle était fatiguée Jack. Laisse la tranquille. Lui dis je d'une voix ferme en le saisissant par le bras.

Jack se retourne vivement vers moi. Il est furieux…

- Lâche moi immédiatement Turner et va prendre ton poste.

Sûrement pas .

- Pas tant que je ne serais pas certain que tu n'iras pas l'embêter, elle a besoin de repos

Cette fois il est vraiment furieux…..

- Tu sais de quoi ta précieuse Elizabeth a besoin Turner ?

Quelle folie… Jamais je n'aurais pensé Jack si capricieux…Enfin si en fait

- De repos comme elle vient de te le dire.

Jack ouvre la bouche avant de s'interrompre. Je lui suis reconnaissant de préserver ainsi nos relations. Je n'aurais pas pu lui pardonner s'il avait manqué de respect à ma femme. Je m'empresse de le calmer.

- Je lui parlerais si tu veux. Elizabeth ne te refusera pas son aide Jack. Elle t'apprécie mais elle est furieuse … à cause de moi

Jack soupire lourdement

- Elle est jalouse de… tu vois… Tia …

Mes explications laborieuses ne m'attirent qu'un regard froid

- J'avais remarqué. Mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de me soucier des états d'âme de ta femme. J'ai besoin de son aide.

- Je la convaincrais.

Apparemment Jack n'y croit pas trop … Mais au moins j'ai obtenu ce que je désirais : Elizabeth peut se reposer tranquillement.

*

Contre toute attente, Elizabeth refuse catégoriquement d'aider Jack. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Moi qui pensait que l'après midi apaiserait les tensions je me suis bien trompé. C'est encore pire ce soir.

- Elizabeth… Si vous m'en voulez pour une raison particulière trésor ce serait peut être mieux que nous en parlions. Tente justement Jack

Trésor… J'ai beau savoir qu'il parle ainsi à toutes les femmes, je n'aime pas qu'il s'adresse ainsi à la mienne.

- Oh je vous en prie arrêtez avec tout vos « trésors » et vos belles paroles !

Apparemment Elizabeth non plus.

Jack se lève brutalement, mettant fin à la discussion et se tourne vers moi

- Cette fille est insupportable je ne sais pas comment tu fais !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et je glisse un bras autour de la taille tremblante d'Elizabeth

- Je l'aime c'est tout…

- Oh Will… Souffle Elizabeth avant de m'embrasser

Ce que sa bouche est douce… Ce que j'aime quand elle se serre ainsi contre moi.

- Si tu comptes la prendre, j'aimerais autant que ce ne soit pas sur le pont. Intervient Jack

Je suis sidéré par sa grossièreté … Comment peut il…

- Ne vous en faites pas Capitaine Sparrow. Mon mari et moi nous allons rejoindre notre cabine. Déclare Elizabeth d'un ton froid

- Will est de quart. Réplique Jack

Ah bon ???

- Will n'a pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous.

- Peut être est il moins ingrat ou moins buté que vous ? Rétorque Jack. Will reste de quart cette nuit. C'est un ordre. Je suis capitaine de ce navire et ma fonction de capitaine me donne le droit de disposer des hommes de ce navire comme il me plait. Et de célébrer des mariages aussi … Même si je dois admettre que …

- Will est de quart sans cesse. Le coupe Elizabeth.

Ça c'est vrai !

- Et il l'est cette nuit encore. Décision du capitaine. Toute désobéissance sera considéré comme de la mutinerie et punit comme telle.

Quoi ??? Mais non !!! Je me retourne vers Elizabeth qui fixe Jack d'un air furieux

- Laisse… Ne t'en fait pas, je te rejoindrais après

Jack sourit légèrement

- Je pourrais t'accorder ta nuit William… Si en échange Madame Turner accepte de m'aider.

- C'est du chantage ! S'exclame Elizabeth

- Non, de la négociation… Un… Comment avez-vous dit ? Un échange de bons procédés. Rétorque Jack

S'ils n'étaient pas aussi furieux l'un et l'autre j'éclaterais de rire…. On dirait deux gamins en train de se chamailler.

Elizabeth secoue la tête et Jack lui sourit

- Allons ce n'est pas si terrible Elizabeth.. Et je vous promets de ne pas vous fatiguer… Je veux juste que vous m'expliquiez certaines choses que je ne comprends pas…

- Et Will aura quartier libre ?

- D'accord. Soupire Jack

- Dans ce cas, je suis d'accord. Je vous expliquerais demain Jack.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Parce que je suis fatiguée. Rétorque Elizabeth. Bonne nuit.

Sa main se referme sur la mienne et je ne peux retenir un sourire devant son air décidé. Je lance un regard d'excuse à Jack et je m'empresse de la suivre. Derrière moi, j'entends Jack marmonner des injures. Je ne cherche pas à l'écouter, j'ai mieux à faire…

Elizabeth laisse retomber la voile qui nous sert de porte d'un air décidé et s'approche de moi. Ses beaux yeux sombres brillent.. Je me noie dans son regard

- J'ai envie de toi Will… Souffle t'elle. S'il te plait… Aime moi… Aime moi comme jamais…

Ma tendre Elizabeth… Quelle folie de s'imaginer que je pourrais… Mais cette fragilité me plait… Lentement je me penche vers elle. Je compte bien m'appliquer à lui prouver qu'elle n'a rien à redouter et à lui montrer que je l'aime plus que tout au monde…


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le ciel est bleu comme toi

**_Bonjour à tous !! Voici donc la suite des aventures de Liz ( oui « aventures » convient bien je pense ) Je remercie Xiao qui m'a donné (fort involontairement )une idée pour la suite… Vous comprendrez dans quelques chapitres lol. Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé ! _**

**_Xiao : Liz t'énerve ??? Je pense qu'elle va t'agacer encore plus après ça …. Lol en même temps je retiens l'idée de la grossesse, reste ce que je vais en faire ahem … Et oui nous avons tous un vision différente des films (heureusement !)_**

**_Cass & Dark je vous ai répondu en MP mais merciiiiiiiiiii_**

**_Pour l'instant, bonne lecture et … Review ? J'attends vos réactions_**

**_Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs _**

**Chapitre 15: Le ciel est bleu comme toi **

_POV Elizabeth Swann Turner_

Les mains de Will. Sa bouche. Son sexe en moi.

Ses mots sont tendres, aimants. Ses baisers sont remplis de retenues et de délicatesse. Bien différents de l'avidité de Jack.

Jack….

Non. Je ne dois pas. Je ne dois pas penser à lui. Pas après ce qu'il a fait. Pas après qu'il m'ait prouvé aussi clairement que je ne suis qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres à ses yeux. Pas après qu'il ait couché avec cette affreuse sorcière.

Je me force à sourire à Will tandis qu'il continue à me faire l'amour. Un coup de rein… Un baiser. Une caresse et il s'enfonce un peu plus en moi… Rien qu'au mouvement de sa mâchoire je devine qu'il va bientôt jouir. J'entrouvre les lèvres, j'anticipe le baiser qu'il me donne toujours à ce moment pour étouffer son cri de jouissance. Comme s'il avait honte.

Il se laisse retomber à mes côtés, essoufflé. Pourtant ses coups de reins ont été comme toujours remplis de retenue ou devrais je dire dépourvus de passion…

- Je t'aime Elizabeth.

Ça aussi il le dit à chaque fois… Comme pour s'excuser de m'avoir fait l'amour… Ou alors peut être est-ce tout simplement parce qu'il le pense vraiment ?Je choisis la seconde solution et je noue mes doigts aux siens tandis qu'il continue sa rêverie

- Bientôt tout sera différent…

Différent ?

- Pourquoi cela ?

Will se retourne vers moi, le regard brillant

- Parce que nous serons bientôt trois…

Oh c'est pas vrai…

- Toi , moi et William junior… Enfin si tu es d'accord pour le prénom

En vérité je m'en fiche… Mais je réponds quand même les mots qu'il attend, comme si ces derniers pouvaient effacer la folie qui s'est emparée de moi durant les dernières semaines et qui est à présent terminée

- Bien sûr.

La main de Will serre un peu plus fort la mienne et mes yeux me piquent. Pourquoi faut il que les choses soient si compliquées ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de désirer cette vie parfaite et douce qu'il est prêt à m'offrir ? Pourquoi mon cœur est il si lourd de savoir que Jack a couché avec cette maudite sorcière …

- Elle ne m'intéresse pas-tu sais. Déclare Will à brûle pourpoint. Cette Tia … Tu n'as pas à te sentir menacé par elle. Mon cœur t'appartient Elizabeth. Il t'appartiendra toujours

Les larmes se mettent à couler sans que je parvienne à les arrêter. Comment puis je être aussi stupide ? Pourquoi me rendre malade pour Jack alors que j'ai la chance d'avoir épousé le meilleur homme qui soit ? Mais … tout est encore rattrapable… Will ne saura jamais et je compte bien ne plus laisser qui que ce soit me détourner de mes devoirs d'épouse. Que Jack aille au diable !

- Elizabeth … Mais.. Tu pleures… S'inquiète Will

Un mensonge. Le dernier.

- C'est la fatigue c'est tout… Cette visite…

- N'y pense plus. Me souffle Will en m'embrassant

Sa bouche est sur la mienne. Mon corps brûle. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en vouloir encore. Je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour à m'en faire perdre la tête. Je veux oublier que d'autres caresses ont su mieux me combler. Je veux oublier Jack.

Ma main glisse jusqu'à son bas ventre. Je saisis son sexe à pleines mains et je le caresse sans rougir de mon audace. J'ai déjà fait bien pire. Dans mon cou, Will halète et je lève les yeux vers son visage troublé. Lui aussi est beau. Le désir lui va bien… dommage qu'il y mette autant de retenue. Si j'osais, je lui dirais à quel point j'ai soif de ses caresses mais Will me respecte trop pour se montrer violent… ou plutôt ce que moi j'appelle passionné..

- Elizabeth… Souffle t'il en frémissant sous mes caresses devenues expertes grâce à Jack..

- J'ai envie de toi Will … De te retrouver …

- Tu ne m'as pas perdu… Tu ne me perdras jamais. Murmure Will avant de m'embrasser.

Une fois de plus il m'allonge sous lui et je lis son hésitation dans son regard.

- J'ai envie de toi. Lui dis je

Je voudrais pouvoir le crier. Comme si le dire ainsi avait le pouvoir de rendre mes mots plus vrais.

Il est à nouveau en moi. Tendre. Lent. Trop lent. Les mêmes caresses que tout à l'heure. Le même rythme pour ses coups de reins. Sans surprise et sans passion. Je m'en contenterais. Entre la luxure et l'amour je choisis l'amour. Comme il se doit.

*

Le soleil brille à nouveau dans le ciel azuré de la mer caraïbe mais mon cœur est aussi lourd que la veille. Pourtant Will et moi avons passé une nuit merveilleuse. Ou du moins meilleure que la plupart des précédentes.

J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres ce matin… Sans doute à cause de Jack. Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour croire en sa sincérité ? Comment ai-je pu être assez orgueilleuse pour penser qu'il pourrait m'aimer… Et de toute manière ça n'a aucune importance. Je ne l'aime pas… C'est Will que j'aime. Et … oh seigneur faut il donc que ce maudit navire tangue autant ?

- Lizzie….

Jack.

Je déteste mon cœur accélérer ainsi. C'est … immonde. Je me retourne vers lui et je prends l'air aussi glacial que je peux. Ne pas regarder ses yeux… Pas non plus sa bouche… ni…

- Il me semble que nous avons un accord trésor . ..

- Je ne me rappelle pas que nous ayons une quelconque transaction en cours.

Il s'approche de moi. Son sourire de séducteur est plaqué sur ses lèvres. Peu importe il n'a plus d'effet sur moi.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide dans ma cabine

- Et je n'ai nul désir de vous l'offrir

Le regard qu'il me lance est fou de rage. Je jubile.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse. Murmure Jack

Bah voyons…

- Cessez de me tutoyer Capitaine Sparrow. Pour le reste je pense que vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans moi.

Je n'attends pas sa réaction pour m'éloigner. C'est fini. Il n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur moi. Ni lui ni ses mensonges.

*

Les journées s'étirent lentement. Je m'ennuie. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire sur le Black Pearl et Jack parait prendre un plaisir subtil à éloigner Will. Souvent je sens son regard peser sur moi. Lourd de désir et de ressentiment. Je m'efforce de ne pas y penser et je rejette chaque occasion de me retrouver seule avec lui alors que je les recherchais éperdument il y a de cela quelques jours . Est-ce vraiment des jours ? J'ai parfois l'impression que ça fait des mois.

Mes nuits avec Will se succèdent l'une après l'autre. Toutes identiques et tout aussi tièdes qu'à l'accoutumée. Pourtant j'essaie de ne plus y penser.. De ne plus penser à ce qu'est vraiment le plaisir. Mais son mon esprit parvient à le faire ce n'est pas le cas de mon corps. Plus les jours passent, plus je me sens mal… Mon envie de vomir est devenue quotidienne maintenant. C'est-ce bateau qui me rend malade… Lui et le souvenir de ce que j'ai fait. Et la trahison de Jack.

Des mains se referment sur ma taille. Will.

- Joyeux anniversaire Elizabeth… Murmure t'il à mon oreille

Quoi ? Déjà …. J'avais oublié…

Je me force à sourire et je me retourne vers Will

- Tu y as pensé …

- Comment aurais je pu l'oublier. Souffle t'il contre mes lèvres

Ma bouche rejoint la sienne pour un long baiser et je souris sous ses lèvres. C'est ça la vie. MA vie. Un mari aimant , attentif…

- Je voulais attendre ce soir mais Jack m'a encore assigné une corvée… Grimace Will en me tendant un petit paquet soigneusement empaqueté

Mais quand a-t-il eu le temps de faire ça …. Tandis que je cherche comment exprimer ma reconnaissance et mon amour, Will se penche vers moi.

- Ouvre le

Je m'empresse de lui obéir et je découvre une petite boite. Un bijou bien sur… Mais je suis bien placée pour savoir que Will a sans doute fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour me l'offrir… Alors quand bien même j'en possède des tas j'aimerais celui-ci. J'ouvre la boite et je découvre un bracelet doré ainsi que je m'y attendais.

- Regarde au dos. Murmure Will en me serrant contre lui

Je le retourne. Il est écrit « pour toujours » … Je l'aurais parié.

- Merci.

J'espère que mon ton est suffisamment enjoué. Ce n'est pas que son cadeau ne me plaise pas mais… il est semblable en tout point à ce que j'imaginais et à ceux que je possède déjà l'inscription mise à part.

Will m'aide à le mettre à mon poignet et je me penche pour l'embrasser. Contre toute attente, il arrête mon geste

- Il y a encore quelque chose…

Cette fois je suis surprise je l'avoue. Je regarde à nouveau la boite et j'aperçois un morceau de métal argenté. Encore un bracelet ? Non… c'est une médaille… une médaille de … de… non il n'a pas osé !!!

- Je me suis dit qu'ainsi tu pourrais la mettre au bébé quand il sera là… Il manque juste la chaîne. Explique Will.

Une médaille de baptême. Il a osé m'offrir une médaille de baptême pour mon anniversaire

- Je n'ai pas osé faire graver son prénom. Souffle Will. Je ne voulais pas tenter le sort… Mais je me suis dit que vous méritiez bien d'être gâtés tout les deux pour ton anniversaire… Après tout pour l'instant il est avec toi.. Ajoute t'il en plaquant sa main sur mon ventre

Mais d'où sort il que je suis enceinte !!!!! Rien que cette idée me donne envie de vomir !!!

- Tu es contente ?

Contente ??? Oh si je m'écoutais je lui jetterais ses maudits cadeaux à la figure !! Le bracelet me fait maintenant l'impression d'être un fer à mon poignet quand à la médaille … C'est juste ridicule de faire un cadeau à un bébé qui n'existe même pas !!

- Le bracelet était en plus… Avoue Will

En plus de quoi ??? De la médaille ??? Oh cette fois c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter … Je sens des larmes de rage glisser sur mes joues et Will m'embrasse tendrement

- Bon anniversaire Elizabeth… Même si mes cadeaux sont bien moindres à coté de celui que tu me fais…

Une fois encore sa main se pose sur mon ventre. J'ai envie de vomir…….

- Will… Je… Rien ne dit que…

- Chut. M'interrompt Will. Je sais.

Je cherche comment répondre mais la voix railleuse de Jack fait exploser notre intimité

- Touchant mais il me semble que tu as du travail Turner

Will se raidit et se tourne vers Jack

- C'est l'anniversaire de ma femme.

- Et alors ? Le Pearl n'en arrête pas moins de naviguer et Gibbs a besoin de toi à la poupe

Comme si un autre matelot ne pouvait pas convenir….Will se soumet toutefois ce qui redouble ma colère

- A ce soir Elizabeth. Murmure t'il avant de s'éloigner me laissant seule avec Jack pour la première fois depuis notre visite chez sa putain

Je m'empresse de m'éloigner mais le bras de Jack me retient

- Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi Lizzie

Bah voyons… Une partie de jambe en l'air sans doute ? Mais ai-je donc l'air aussi stupide ???

- Il est dans ma cabine… Susurre Jack

- Non merci.

- Lizzie… s'il te plait… Plaide Jack d'un ton presque… fragile ?

Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais….

- C'est un vrai cadeau. Murmure Jack. Tu n'es pas curieuse de le voir ?

Avant d'avoir réalisé la portée de mes paroles je m'entends répondre

- Si.

- Viens. M'intime Jack avec son insupportable sourire avant de prendre le chemin de sa cabine

J'hésite… Will est à l'autre bout du navire et ne me voit pas… Sans m'en rendre compte je crispe mes poings et je sens la morsure de la médaille de baptême dans la droite. Tu parles d'un cadeau…

A quelques pas de moi, Jack se retourne

- Ce n'est pas un piège trésor…

Bien sûr que si…. Pourtant je le suis…

*

Une fois à l'intérieur je reste sur mes gardes. Quoiqu'il arrive je ne me laisserais pas séduire une nouvelle fois par les belles paroles de Jack. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, le pirate s'installe à sa table de travail et fouille dans ses tiroirs avec des gestes désordonnés avant de pousser un petit cri satisfait en en exhumant une boite ancienne

- C'est pour toi. Me dit il en poussant la boite vers moi

Je l'avoue … Je suis surprise… Jack a-t-il vraiment pensé me faire un cadeau ? Ou alors… non c'est sans doute un bijou oublié par l'une de ses catins

- Ouvre le… Souffle t'il d'une voix rauque

Mon cœur accélère alors que je croise son regard. Je déteste ça… Je devrais partir pourtant mes doigts se referment sur la boite. Elle n'est même pas empaquetée.

-Ouvre le. Répète Jack ses yeux dans les miens. Je l'ai fait faire pour toi…

Malgré moi mes doigts se referment sur la serrure et j'ouvre la boite tandis que je sens peser sur moi le regard de Jack. C'est un bijou… La chaîne est si fine qu'elle en est presque transparente mais le plus étonnant est le pendentif…

- C'est … la figure de proue du Pearl…

Jack hoche doucement la tête et se lève. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de la minuscule figure faite d'un bois sombre dont j'ignorais l'existence et dont les yeux , noirs eux aussi, sont constitués d'une … perle noire

- Des perles pour ma perle… Murmure Jack en se glissant derrière moi

Je ne sais quoi dire… Je… Le Black Pearl représente tellement pour Jack et voilà qu'il… m'offre ce collier que …

- Laisse moi te le mettre…. Murmure t'il avant de me prendre la chaîne des mains.

Ses mains remontent lentement mes cheveux, dégageant ma nuque et je sens son souffle dans mon cou tandis qu'il attache le pendentif.

- Magnifique. Commente t'il en me forçant à me tourner vers l'unique miroir qui orne la pièce

Mon cœur accélère encore tandis que nos regards se nouent dans le miroir. A mon cou les yeux de la figure de proue brillent malgré leur noirceur.

- Joyeux anniversaire madame Turner. Murmure Jack

Je… Son cadeau est tellement.. Que … Et comment savait il que c'était mon anniversaire… L'esprit en ébullition je me retourne vers lui

- Comment …

- Will me l'a dit. Me coupe Jack. Il cherchait un orfèvre. Et j'en déduis qu'il l'a trouvé. Ajoute t'il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le bracelet que Will m'a offert un peu plus tôt .

- Je …

- Pour toujours hein Lizzie. Ironise Jack. Et la médaille de Will Junior… Es tu certaine de ton choix ?

Je n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard… il est trop… trop intense. Mes doigts effleurent machinalement le pendentif et Jack sourit

- La liberté Lizzie… C'est ça qu'il représente … Je l'ai sculpté seul… Sauf pour les perles.. C'est Tia qui les a mises.. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, elle excelle sur ces travaux.. Sans doute parce qu'en sa qualité de sorcière macabre elle…

Je n'écoute plus la suite… Mes doigts caressent les perles minuscules et je repense au moment que Jack a passé seul avec la sorcière…

- C'était….

- Oui trésor. C'était pour ça. Me confirme Jack en baissant la tête, l'air mal à l'aise

Je me sens ridicule. Et soulagée. Et plus heureuse que jamais. Mes doigts serrent la reproduction et je me retourne vers lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais quelque chose de spécial pour ma Lizzie… Et je savais que toi seule .. Que tu .. Sais ce que représente le Pearl. Murmure Jack.

Je réponds instinctivement

- La liberté…

Mes doigts laissent échapper la médaille de baptême que Will m'a offerte mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Jack m'offre sa liberté…

Lentement, il effleure ma joue, chassant une mèche tandis que je frissonne. Je n'ai pas froid pourtant. Au contraire.

- Tu me manques Lizzie… Souffle Jack en se penchant sur moi pour m'embrasser

Mes bras se referment autour de son cou et sa bouche prend fiévreusement la mienne. C'est tellement bon. J'ai l'impression de flotter…

Nos langues se redécouvrent, se goûtent et je sens le désir de Jack contre mon bas ventre.

- Laisse moi te faire l'amour… Supplie t'il presque

Oh… ce que j'en ai envie…

Nos bouches se rejoignent à nouveau et je glisse mes mains le long du torse de Jack. Je sens son cœur battre contre ma paume.

- Oh Jack…

- Je suis là mon ange… Souffle t'il en défaisant les boutons de ma chemise.

Sa main est sur moi maintenant, il joue avec mes seins et j'oublie tout le reste. Mon corps,se tend douloureusement vers lui et je me sens stupide d'avoir cru que Tia et lui….

Sa main remonte dans mes cheveux, glisse sur mon crâne

- Lizzie…. Fait plaisir à Jackie… Susurre t'il en appuyant doucement mais fermement sur ma tête

Je tremble… Je sais ce qu'il désire mais je ne peux m'y résoudre

- Lizzie… Murmure à nouveau Jack en resserrant sa poigne sur mes cheveux.

Lentement je suis le mouvement qu'il m'imprime et mes lèvres glissent jusqu'à son sexe gonflé

- Dans ta bouche … Gémit Jack

J'écarte les lèvres. Cela lui suffit pour se pousser en moi. Contre ma langue je sens son sexe palpiter. Ma langue suit instinctivement sa chair et un râle bruyant me récompense de mes efforts

- Oh oui… Lizzie …. Comme ça… comme ça… Soupire Jack

Je lève les yeux vers lui et l'espace d'une seconde je sens mon souffle se bloquer dans ma poitrine. Ses yeux sont à demi fermés, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il est tellement beau … Dans ma bouche son sexe grossit encore et je le caresse du bout de la langue, excitée de l'entendre gémir sans retenue. Sa main se crispe dans mes cheveux et il force ma bouche. Son va et vient est rapide à présent et un liquide chaud déferle dans ma gorge sans que j'ai eu le temps de m'y préparer. Je déglutis maladroitement tandis qu'il me relève. Sa bouche dévore la mienne. Ses doigts descendent jusqu'à mon antre…

Enfin je peux respirer…

-Ma Lizzie… Ma perle… Murmure Jack en glissant ses lèvres sur mon épaules

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis … Je tourne la tête vers la minuscule fenêtre à travers laquelle filtre le ciel aussi bleu que l'océan. Je suis allongée sur le sol à présent. Je ne sais plus quand il m'a mise nue. Sa langue me fouille et le plaisir fait battre mon cœur plus fort. Je pousse un râle inquiétant alors que je jouis dans sa bouche. Mon cœur s'affole et je le sens en moi. Ses lèvres sont sur ma bouche maintenant et ses coups de reins sont d'un douloureux plaisir.

- Ma Lizzie… Jouis encore. Pour moi. Susurre Jack

Oh cette voix… Mes cuisses enserrent sa taille et je me laisse aller au plaisir

J'oublie la suite… Elle se noie dans un tourbillon de plaisir… J'ai juste la sensation de l'orgasme de Jack qui m'emplit entièrement.

- Tu m'as manquée… Murmure t'il en haletant

Je réponds sans réfléchir

- Toi aussi.

Jack me fait un sourire. Son sourire séducteur… Juste pour moi

- J'ai cru devenir fou… que tu ne voulais plus de moi… Avoue t'il en m'embrassant

Je savoure ses lèvres tandis que mes doigts caressent le médaillon qu'il a passé à mon cou

- J'ai cru que … que…

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase…

Jack m'entoure de ses bras et me regarde avec sérieux

- C'était stupide trésor… Pourquoi est-ce que je coucherais avec Tia alors que je peux t'avoir…

Will a dit la même chose… Mais cette fois je sens mon cœur faire une embardée. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse comme si mon ciel s'était éclairci brutalement laissant exploser le soleil à travers son azur.

- Jack… Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Chaque mot trésor. Me répond Jack en m'embrassant dans le cou. Mais si tu veux une preuve…

Je ferme les yeux tandis qu'il caresse mon corps encore brûlant de notre précédente étreinte.

- Tu es belle. Murmure Jack en caressant mes lèvres de bout de ses doigts bagués. Ma perle…

Je ne peux pas lui résister. Mon corps se cambre, espérant les prochaines caresses. Est-ce possible de mourir de plaisir ? Si oui ma fin est proche …

Les lèvres de Jack caressent mon épaule tandis que mes mains explorent son corps couvert de cicatrices. Mon amant est un pirate, il porte les marques de sa vie de hors la loi. J'ai envie de goûter chacune d'elles. Ici un impact de balle que ma langue caresse pendant que mes doigts frôlent son bas ventre

- Oh bugger Lizzie… Gémit Jack.

Oh ce que j'aime l'entendre gémir mon nom…

Un fracas retentit brusquement et le Pearl s'ébranle nous ramenant tout deux à la réalité. Derrière la porte les voix des hommes s'élèvent

- Où est le capitaine ? Crie Gibbs

- Je vais le chercher ! Il doit être dans sa cabine

Will !! Oh non non non il ne doit pas me voir !

- Sous le lit ! M'ordonne Jack en se levant

Je ne réfléchis plus. J'obéis.

Mon pirate s'empresse de ramasser mes vêtements et les glisse sous les draps défaits. La porte s'ouvre.

*

Will se précipite dans la pièce

- Jack il y a un problème et….

Mon mari s'arrête net. De ma cachette je le vois rougir devant la nudité de Jack.

- Oui je sais c'est plutôt impressionnant. Plaisante Jack. Allons ferme la bouche petit. Tu n'as pas envie que quelque chose ne s'y glisse n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es écoeurant. Crache Will en détournant le visage.

Écœurant ? Non… délicieux au contraire… J'ai envie de rire de mes scrupules passés à présent.. J'ai encore le goût de Jack dans la bouche…

Will se retourne, le visage marbré de rouge

- Une tornade arrive vers nous …

- J'ai cru le comprendre… J'ai été arraché brutalement à ma sieste vois tu… Explique Jack en se rhabillant

Je me force à ne pas respirer tandis que Will explore la pièce. Et mon sang se fige dans mes veines. A quelques pas de mon mari, sur le sol, la médaille de baptême qu'il m'a offert brille…

Jack avance vers lui et je manque de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement tandis que sa botte écrase la traîtresse médaille.

- Jack dépêche toi… Je.. Je n'arrive pas à trouver Elizabeth. S'inquiète Will

Et pour cause…

- Tu , tu ne l'aurais pas vue

- Qui ça ? Lui demande Jack d'un ton négligent

- Elizabeth !! S'énerve Will

- Tu devrais l'attacher ça t'éviterait de la perdre sans cesse. Ironise Jack. Moi c'est-ce que je ferais à ta place. Je l'attacherais à mon lit. Dit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Mon cœur fait une nouvelle embardée à cette suggestion… Pendant ce temps Jack et Will sortent.

- Tu devrais aller voir en cale. Suggère Jack

- J'y vais. Répond Will tandis que le pirate referme la porte sur eux

- Si je la vois je te préviens. Ajoute Jack avant de crier des ordres aux hommes

Ils sont sortis… Le cœur battant follement, je fouille le lit de Jack à la recherche de mes vêtements. Mes doigts peinent à refermer les boutons de mon chemisier tant j'ai craint d'être surprise. Le pantalon, les bottes… Je ramasse le médaillon de baptême et je le fourre dans ma poche avant de sortir.

- Elizabeth ! Dieu merci tu es là ! S'exclame Will

Oh non…. Une fois de plus le mensonge franchit mes lèvres sans que je réfléchisse

- Will ! Je t'ai cherché partout !!

Derrière Will, le ciel si bleu quelques heures plus tôt est à présent presque noir et des bourrasques agitent les voiles

- Elizabeth !! Je vous ai dit de rester dans ma cabine !! Hurle Jack

- Il a raison. Vous y serez plus en sécurité. Me glisse Will en couvant mon ventre du regard

J'ai envie de le frapper.

Un baiser arrête net les paroles belliqueuses que je m'apprêtais à prononcer et Will me pousse dans la cabine.

*

J'ai la tête entre les jambes… Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir être malade à ce point mais si cette tempête n'arrête pas je vais mourir… Et ça ne sera pas de plaisir cette fois.

*

Des bras m'enserrent et me soulèvent. La voix de Will

- Elizabeth ? Elizabeth ça va ?

Parler. Répondre. Le rassurer. Oh ce que j'ai envie de vomir

- Oui…

Apparemment non… Je me détourne pour vomir mais les bras de Will me retiennent. Je ne peux pas lutter. Je niche ma tête contre son torse espérant calmer mes hauts de cœur

- Ce n'est pas grave. Me rassure Will. Il parait que ça arrive souvent les premiers temps

Les premiers temps de ??? J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander mais… une nouvelle nausée. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je suis trop malade pour parler.

Will m'installe confortablement dans notre lit. Ses mains caressent mon front

- La tempête est passée. Repose toi

Passée ??? Non mais il se fiche de moi ! Ce roulis est insupportable. ..

- Will…

- Dors. M'intime t'il en m'embrassant sur le front

Je cesse de lutter… je ferme les yeux tandis que Will m'entoure de ses bras, me donnant sa chaleur…


	17. Chapitre 16 : C'est pas vrai

_**Bonjour à tous !! **_

_**Tout d'abord merci à Xiao et à Cass pour leurs reviews § Cas, je t'ai répondu en MP.**_

_**Xiao :lol quelle reviews enthousiaste ( mon petit doigt me dit que tu pourrais aimer celui ci) Pour une éventuelle grossesse de Liz.... Saurait elle seulement qui est le père ? De plus... euh il n'est jamais bon pour mes persos de tomber enceinte (hem) Donc je garde la surprise.... En tout cas je te remercie encore de suivre cette histoire car je sais d'expérience que c'est difficile de s'accrocher à lire une histoire qui n'est pas en accord avec nos "gouts"(et encore plus d'en écrire une ... je parle aussi d'expérience là mdrr) Donc MERCI !**_

_**Comme promis voici la suite avec le POV de Jack…. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme vous le verrez le pauvre Jack a bien des déboires dedans…. Bonne lecture et .. Reviews ? **_

_**Oh et évidemment : chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs **_

**Chapitre 16: C'est pas vrai**

_**POV Capitaine Jack Sparrow**_

Mon cadeau a fait son effet…. La dame qui m'évitait depuis des jours m'est tombée dans les bras. Enfin. Je commençais à devenir fou à force d'abstinence. Lui offrir la proue du Pearl en pendentif est l'une de mes meilleures idées, les femmes sont sensibles à ce genre d'attentions et pour ma Lizzie je voulais quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose qu'elle puisse regarder en pensant à moi… Le cadeau lui a tellement plu qu'elle m'a offert… rien que d'y penser je sens mon sexe durcir dans mon fut. Sa bouche est … chaude, accueillante… La posséder ainsi est encore meilleur que tout ce que je m'étais représenté, la voir agenouillée devant moi, ses mines hésitantes… C'était parfait !

La voix de Gibbs m'interrompt soudain

- Dites Jack…. Vous comptez encore les balader longtemps comme ça ?

Mais de quoi se mêle t'il ? Je suis Capitaine, je fais ce que je veux !

- Sache pour ton information que je ne les « balade » pas. Je suis très sérieux et je compte bien réunir Turner et son paternel

Gibbs me regarde d'un air effaré

- Mais enfin Jack c'est le Hollandais Volant ! Davy Jones !!!

Ce qu'il peut m ' énerver parfois… Si seulement je pouvais barrer seul le Pearl, je me débarrasserais de tout l'équipage avec plaisir

- Je sais qui est Davy Jones Gibbs. Maintenant si tu permets, traverser cette tempête m'a épuisé . Dis je en l'écartant résolument de ma route

Gibbs ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer. Tant mieux. J'ai autre chose à faire que de répondre à ses questions.

*

Enfin seul… Je retrouve avec plaisir ma cabine et mon lit dont les draps encore défaits ont gardé le parfum de Lizzie. Hmmm délicieux… Comme cette fille. En vérité c'est presque dommage de la donner à Jones mais enfin puisqu'il le faut… Et puis si tout se passe comme prévu, j'aurais bientôt l'occasion de la prendre quand ça me chante… Et quelque chose me dit que ça sera souvent… Quitte à apprendre à devenir une catin à la donzelle autant que je sois le premier à en profiter.

Ma bouteille de rhum est pleine. C'est bon signe ça…. Je la ramasse et mon regard tombe sur mon compas. Ça me fait penser à ce que Tia m'a raconté… Les femmes toutes les mêmes… Comme si je pouvais désirer autre chose que mon Pearl et ma liberté !

- Où en es tu Jack ?

C'est pas vrai!! Manquait plus que lui !!! Je sursaute tellement que j'en lâche ma précieuse bouteille

- Ouf elle est pas cassée

- Est-ce que tu avances Jack ? Me demande Jones d'un ton impérieux

Oh la doucement l'ami, je ne suis pas un des esclaves à ta botte ( ou tentacule ou … bref)

- Tu auras bientôt le gamin.

Voilà contente toi de ça …

Raté…..

Jones avance lentement vers moi. Bugger ce que ça peut être moche des tentacules …

- Il devrait déjà être à bord Jack… Tu as épuisé la moitié du temps imparti …

- Non, je n'ai utilisé qu'un mois et quelques jours il m'en reste donc cinq

Jones me fixe d'un air furieux … Bon d'accord, j'ai peut être un peu exagéré là…

- Ou quatre .

- Nous avions dit trois mois Jack. Me précise Mister Poulpe d'une voix menaçante

- C'était pas plutôt six ?

- Trois mois. Répète Jones

Il est tellement proche que ses tentacules touchent presque mon visage, blahhhh

- Trois mois pour le gamin, trois mois pour la fille. C'est-ce qui était convenu.

Jones balaie mon bureau d'un geste de tentacule… Moi qui venait justement de le ranger…

- Trois mois pour le couple

- Oui donc trois mois pour l'un puis trois mois pour l'autre…

- Notre accord n'était pas fixé comme ça ! S'énerve Jones

Je prends mon air le plus innocent pour répondre

- Bien sûr que si …

Erk…. Le tentacule de Jones s'enroule autour de mon cou, ce que ça peut être désagréable

- T'as déjà pensé à les couper ? Ne puis je m'empêcher de lui demander en fixant les tentacules

- Si tu ne me ramènes pas le gamin et la fille dans les temps tu pourras t'entraîner sur les tiennes Sparrow

Aucun humour vraiment…

- Ce que tu peux être tatillon quand tu t'y mets…Cent ans, Treize ans, deux ans, trois mois… Dans un mois tu as le petit puis deux mois après la fille …

- Les deux dans un mois. Me rétorque Jones

- Allons … tu veux être sûr que le cœur de la fille soit bien brisé n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle n'ait plus goût à rien… Une fille… consentante … sur ton navire ce serait … difficile non ?

Jones ne répond pas, l'air brusquement absent. J'en profite.

- Imagine… Que son cœur soit encore capable … d'aimer… Et qu'elle et son forgeron de mari se réconcilient … et filent le parfait amour… sur ton navire.. Durant cent ans…

Le poulpe sur pattes se tourne vers moi, le regard acéré. Je sais déjà que j'ai gagné.

- Je veux le gamin dans un mois Jack.

- Tu l'auras !

- Pour la fille… Je t'accorde… Deux mois. A partir d'aujourd'hui… Si tu ne remplis pas ta part tu connaitras… Le KRAKEN !

Gloups… Le Kraken… On dit que sa gueule est plus puante que les gouffres de l'enfer et que ses dents… Non ne pas penser à ça

- Marché conclu l'ami !

Une fois de plus le tentacule gluant de Jones se referme sur ma main… Blahhhh si seulement il pouvait perdre cette manie de me toucher…

- Un mois Jack… Gronde t'il une dernière fois avant de s'en aller enfin..

*

Une fois seul, je m'installe sur mon lit…Le rhum glisse dans ma gorge. Voilà ce que j'appelle la vie… Dans trois mois je serais libre à jamais.

Un coup retentit à ma porte… Bugger ne peut on donc jamais être tranquille sur ce navire ?

- Entrez !

Mon ton est assez hostile pour que l'importun comprenne qu'il ne faut pas me déranger.

Pourtant la porte s'ouvre…

Bugger pourquoi faut il que personne ici ne comprenne les…

- Jack ?

Lizzie…. Oh voilà qui manquait à ma petite fête privée… Une femme.

- Entre trésor…

Du coin de l'œil je la suis alors qu'elle se glisse dans ma cabine, refermant soigneusement derrière elle.

- Où est Will ?

- A l'arrière avec les hommes. Répond ma jolie traîtresse

Je ne l'écoute plus. Sa chemise est à demi boutonnée et je suis du regard la rondeur de ses seins. Elle est déjà offerte… Du reste pour quelle autre raison serait elle ici ?

- Jack je dois vous , te parler…

Parler ? Désolé trésor mais la discussion ne fait pas partie de mes envies…

Je me lève et je m'approche d'elle. Elle recule… Comme si elle avait une chance de m'échapper…

- Jack … s'il te plait, je .. C'est important…

- Si c'est pour me parler de ton forgeron non merci. Lorsque tu passes cette porte tu n'es pas sa femme. Pigé ?

Je la vois rougir et je ne peux retenir mon sourire. Ainsi la dame aime être commandée… Et bien elle va être servie. Mes mains se referment sur sa taille et je frôle ses lèvres. J'ai envie d'y goûter mais je ne veux pas lui donner tout de suite ce qu'elle est venue prendre… Pas avant qu'elle ne me l'ait demandé.

- Jack…

Oh cette voix mourante alors qu'elle se rend sans même se débattre.

- Déshabille toi…

Je vais m'allonger sur le lit pour profiter du spectacle tandis qu'elle me regarde d'un air rempli d'incompréhension. Oh non ma belle… Si tu veux quelque chose il va falloir le demander…

- J'ai envie de te regarder te préparer pour moi Lizzie…

Ma main glisse dans mon fut et je me caresse alors qu'elle suis mes mouvements du regard. Ce qu'elle peut être jolie… Il faut reconnaître une chose à Turner c'est qu'il a du goût… Dommage pour lui qu'il ait été trop ambitieux en s'imaginant réussir à combler la femelle .

Les mains tremblantes, Lizzie défait les boutons de se chemise, la tête basse.

- Pas comme ça trésor… Regarde moi… Regarde ce que tu me fais.

Sa chemise tombe sur le sol et je la vois frissonner tandis que je me défais de mon fut.

- De quoi as-tu envie Lizzie ?

Elle hésite puis finit par se débarrasser de son affreux fut, dévoilant ses jolies jambes fines. Son regard est suppliant mais je n'ai pas envie de l'exaucer…

- Tu veux que je te touche Lizzie ?

Sa réponse est si faible que je l'entends à peine

- Oui.

Ce qu'elle peut être excitante !!

Je me redresse, m'efforçant de calmer le feu de mes reins

- Approche….

Son ventre est près de ma bouche désormais, je l'embrasse et ma langue glisse sur sa peau satinée. Elle est délicieuse…

- Oh Jack…

J'ose ?

- Montre moi où tu veux que je t'embrasse trésor… Avec tes doigts… Comme la nuit où je t'ai rejoint

J'ose.

Son regard est à demi voilé… Elle me désire. Ce qui redouble mon excitation. Ma main prend la sienne et je l'attire sur le lit, la forçant à s'allonger sur le dos.

- Caresse toi…

Ma main sur la sienne, je descends jusqu'à son entre jambe et je la guide. Ses cuisses s'écartent et je sens sur nos doigts mêlés que la dame est déjà plus que prête. Mais je veux encore en profiter… Lentement je la relâche.

- Montre moi Lizzie…

Oh bugger…

Je recule légèrement pour mieux jouir du spectacle de ses doigts allant et venant en elle, son visage marqué par le plaisir qu'elle prend. Contrairement à beaucoup de femmes, celle-ci ne simule pas ( non pas que les femmes simulent avec moi mais certaines ont tendance à exagérer )

- A quoi penses tu en te caressant Lizzie ?

Ses yeux sombres s'ouvrent et elle me regarde, brusquement timide… Comme si elle pouvait encore l'être avec moi !

- A toi… Finit elle par avouer du bout des lèvres

Bien sûr à qui d'autre !

- Et dis moi Lizzie, qu'est-ce que je te fais ?

Nouvelle rougeur puis son regard se plante dans le mien

- Tu… m'embrasses

Menteuse… Je doute que je ne fasse que ça… Mais je joue le jeu. Lentement, je me penche vers elle et goûte enfin ses lèvres offertes. Nos langues se rejoignent un moment puis je m'écarte en sentant ses bras se refermer autour de mon cou. C'est que je ne suis pas un homme facile !

- Comme ça ?

Contre moi je sens son corps chaud et je me recule légèrement

- Tu voulais parler je crois Lizzie…

Elle se mord les lèvres… va-t-elle abandonner ou au contraire oser ? Je la provoque

- Est-ce que je te fais… d'autres choses ?

- Oui… Tu… tu … ta langue…

Elle ose ! Je frôle ses lèvres à nouveau et je murmure

- Ordonne Lizzie… Et je te contenterais…

- Ma… Poitrine… Rougit elle

Ah oui !!! Les seins de Lizzie… petits, chauds… délicieux… Je les prends dans mes mains et je les rapproche, les léchant l'un après l'autre en la fixant.

Gémissement.

Ses yeux sont à demi fermés. Sa poitrine se soulève vite. Sous ma main je sens son cœur débuter une course folle

- Mon dieu Jack… Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais…Souffle t'elle

- Je peux te faire beaucoup plus trésor…

Un léger sourire me répond. J'aime ce sourire… Je doute que Turner ait du souvent le voir ( s'il l'a déjà vu !) Les mains de Lizzie se posent sur ma tête, me poussant vers son bas ventre. Hmmm non ne pas la satisfaire tout de suite.

- Dis le… J'ai envie de t'entendre le dire Lizzie…

- Jack … avec ta langue… je , j'ai envie…

- Ne le dis pas poliment trésor… dis le comme tu le penses…

Je la provoque en parlant, frôlant son intimité humide des lèvres sans toutefois franchir la distance qui nous sépare.

Une respiration hachée. Une seconde. Non ma belle, je ne te laisserais pas.

- Je… Jack.. Je… Lèche moi… Finit par gémir ma douce victime.

Oh oui c'est bon… Ma langue glisse sur elle tandis qu'elle se cambre, offerte. Quel plaisir de la voir comme ça… D'entendre la très respectable fille du Gouverneur Swann me supplier moi de la lécher comme le ferait la plus vicieuse des catins !

Je m'active entre ses cuisses et ses gémissements redoublent tandis que j'ose déserter son antre pour celui qui se trouve plus bas

- Oh oui Jack… ça … Gémit elle à nouveau

Je m'arrête…. Et je contemple le spectacle de ma Lizzie offerte, les cuisses béantes et luisante de salive et d'excitation.

- Jack… Proteste t'elle.

Je suis sans pitié.

- Dis le.

- Lèche moi encore… Partout…

Bugger ! C'est fou ce qu'elle apprend vite cette fille ! Tandis que ma bouche exauce le moindre de ses désirs, je sens son corps se cambrer, son souffle accélère. Sous moi, Lizzie se tortille et je me redresse légèrement. Je pourrais la prendre mais je me retiens

- Jack … je t'en prie…

La dame n'en peut plus… Elle veut jouir. Et moi j'ai très envie de la prendre.

- Dis le…

Ma voix résonne désagréablement à mes propres oreilles. Rauque, presque quémandeuse

- Fait moi l'amour…

- Tu veux que je te prenne Lizzie ?

- Oui… Jack… Je … à toi… Gémit Lizzie en se relevant pour m'attirer à elle

Cette fois c'est trop… Je ne peux plus résister. Je m'enfonce avec brutalité en elle et ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise. Oh ce regard…

- Oui ! Crie t'elle brusquement et je m'empresse de la bâillonner d'un baiser tandis que ses mains se crispent sur mes épaules.

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma chair, décuplant mon plaisir. Je ne sais plus où je suis. Mon cœur va exploser … je … Elle va … elle va me tuer.. Je la sens se contracter autour de moi et un long râle lui échappe. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et je jouis à mon tour, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Le silence… Le calme qui revient peu à peu dans mon corps… Je me sens ivre…Comme si j'avais bu des litres de rhum… Je, j'ai failli m'évanouir comme une fille tellement celle-ci est délicieuse. Non pas délicieuse. Dangereuse. Une femme qui fait perdre à ce point la tête est dangereuse. Ses mains effleurent doucement mon visage et je me surprends à sourire

- Oh Jack… Murmure t'elle. Jack je crois que je .. Que je suis tombée…

La voix de Will, à l'extérieur, stoppe net cette charmante déclaration que j'ai tout fait pour recueillir

- Monsieur Gibbs ? Avez-vous vu Elizabeth, je ne la trouve pas ?

C'est pas vrai !! Peste soit ce maudit forgeron eunuque pour nous interrompre maintenant !

- Mon dieu… Will ! S'exclame Elizabeth en se levant à la hâte pour ramasser ses vêtements

* * *

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle a l'esprit pratique.

Tandis que je m'empresse également de me rhabiller , j'entends la réponse de Gibbs

- Peut être avec Jack, il me semble l'avoir vue entrer dans sa cabine il y a un moment

- A cette heure ? S'étonne Will

Pourquoi quelle heure est il ? Ah .. Oui dehors il fait nuit…

- Jack ! Me presse Elizabeth.

Je lui jette un petit coup d'œil et je sens mon excitation renaître à la vue de son visage rouge et de ses cheveux emmêlés. Ses yeux sont encore alanguis et elle…

- Jack ? Demande Will tout en frappant à la porte

Je me tourne vers Lizzie dont le visage est consterné. Je lui murmure

- Assied toi au bureau … vite..

Puis plus fort alors que je finis de remettre ma ceinture

- Oui Will … Entre.

La poignée tourne et la porte s'ouvre. Will pénètre dans la pièce et nous découvre tout deux attablés devant un ouvrage.

- Elizabeth ? Mais enfin je t'ai cherchée partout ! Que fais tu ici au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Oh Lizzie… Je me retiens de rire en voyant son air faussement innocent

- Je .. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir

Bien… Même si la dame a fait des progrès fulgurants dans l'art du mensonge un peu d'aide ne sera pas de trop

- Et comme moi non plus nous avons décidé de continuer l'étude de cet ouvrage.

Will tique légèrement et se retourne vers Lizzie

- Je croyais que tu te sentais nauséeuse …

- Ça va mieux maintenant merci… Je crois que .. Qu'en fait j'avais besoin de m'occuper.

Du coin de l'œil je l'observe tandis qu'il passe un bras autour de ses épaules

- Il est tard… Tu devrais aller te coucher

Imbécile ! Nous serions encore au lit si tu n'étais pas venu tout gâcher

- Je ne suis pas tellement fatiguée…

- Je préfère que tu te reposes.. J'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade…

S'il ne se tait pas c'est moi qui vais l'être…

Elizabeth finit par se lever et nos regards se croisent une fraction de seconde. Assez pour que je lise l'agacement dans le sien. Excellent ! Finalement, j'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter… Ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines avant que je sois totalement libre de ma dette. Le forgeron glisse son bras autour de la taille de Lizzie et l'entraîne. Imbécile ! Tu ne vois donc pas ce qui crève les yeux ? La dame veut rester ici …

La porte se referme. Je suis seul.

*

Ça fait trois jours que Will couve Lizzie et je commence à perdre patience. Une seule fois ! Nous n'avons plus nous voir qu'une seule fois en trois jours ( enfin quand je dis voir je parle du sens biblique .. ) J'ai toujours aimé la cale du Pearl mais je dois reconnaître qu'après ça… Je l'aime encore plus.

Enfin bref, cet imbécile de sale petit rat de forgeron a décidé qu'Elizabeth devait se « ménager » aussi la suit il comme son ombre malgré mes efforts pour l'écarter. Bon certes il faut reconnaître que la donzelle est bien pâle ces derniers temps. Mais je suis certain de posséder de quoi la guérir … Non , plus j'y pense, plus il me parait clair que le temps des retrouvailles entre Turner père et Turner fils est arrivé. Seulement… Un faux pas et tout tombe à l'eau… Et… Adieu la liberté…

Je maîtrise donc mon impatience… Avant de briser définitivement le cœur de Turner, je dois m'assurer que je possède bien celui de sa chère Elizabeth. Non pas que j'ai un doute sur la question ( qui pourrait me préférer Turner ???) mais je ne dois pas négliger ce foutu sens de l'honneur et de l'engagement que Miss Swann se targue d'avoir… Je dois m'assurer de mon pouvoir sur elle avant d'agir. Seulement comment faire …

Lui dire que je suis amoureux d'elle ? J'y ai pensé… Les femmes adorent les déclarations mais celle-ci … n'aime rien de ce qu'aiment les autres filles… La preuve elle s'est extasiée devant un simple bout de bois avec deux perles alors que dans sa position n'importe quelle femme aurait été vexée de ne pas recevoir un collier de diamant ou de je ne sais quel saphir… Je suis bien placé pour le savoir ça m'a valu suffisamment de gifles de mécontentement… Comme si il fallait offrir des diamants à toutes les femmes que l'on bascule dans une ruelle !

Lui promettre de passer ma vie à terre avec elle et de l'engrosser n'est pas non plus envisageable… dans ce cas autant qu'elle reste avec son forgeron…

Non Lizzie… Ce qu'elle aime… c'est l'océan… La liberté… Comme moi…

- Bonjour Jack…

- Bonjour trésor

Un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle et mon sourire s'élargit. Pas de Turner en vue …

- Où est ton chaperon ? Ne puis je m'empêcher de lui demander

- Dans la cabine… Il me prépare une surprise.. Soupire Elizabeth d'un ton las.

Connaissant Will, il en a pour des heures … C'est le moment de soulager cette tension dans mon fut

Je me rapproche d'elle et je frôle la main qu'elle a posée sur le bastingage

- Moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi… Dans mon pantalon … Si tu veux bien me suivre dans ma cabine…

Sourire, rougissement.

- Will a dit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps…

Bugger à ce rythme là c'est moi qui ne tiendrait plus longtemps !!!

Je passe derrière elle et m'appuie suffisamment longtemps contre ses fesses pour qu'elle sente l'effet que son absence produit sur moi

- J'ai envie de toi Lizzie…

Un léger tremblement des épaules et elle se retourne vers moi. Ses yeux sont affamés. Autant que les miens

- S'il n'y avait pas … Will… Ce serait fait.

Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair. J'ai toujours aimé les femmes qui parlaient sans détour.

- Je crois qu'il serait … agréable pour Will d'égayer votre cabine d'une bouteille de rhum… Et justement j'en ai plein dans ma cabine… Entre autres choses..

Regard inquiet vers l'entrepont. Mordillement des lèvres… J'adore quand elle fait ça … Puis…

- D'accord.

Je me tourne vers Gibbs tandis qu'elle me suit

- Prend la barre

*

La porte se referme sur nous. Pas le temps de débiter le discours que j'avais à l'esprit. Je la plaque contre le mur et nos bouches se dévorent. Je sens ses mains trembler autour de mon cou et je me presse contre elle, je l'écrase contre le mur… Je la veux . Maintenant. Tout de suite. Contre le mur, sur le sol, le bureau, le lit …Soumise ou dominatrice. Dessous , dessus, par devant, par derrière… Bugger comme elle voudra mais je la veux !!!

Sans respirer je glisse mes mains sous sa chemise et j'empoigne sa poitrine. Ses seins sont chauds. Leurs pointes se tendent sous mes doigts et mon sexe en fait de même dans mon fut. Nos bouches se séparent et je lis dans son regard la même fièvre que celle qui monte en moi. Je palpe, je soupèse… J'ai envie d'arracher cette foutue chemise. Pendant ce temps elle… sa main… dans… mon fut… Elle… Va me rendre… fou…

Je reprends sa bouche avec sauvagerie, j'ai envie de lui faire aussi mal qu'elle m'en fait. Ses lèvres s'écartent, je la prends… Je vais… je vais la… Oh si seulement elle pouvait arrêter de me caresser comme ça… Je n'arrive plus … à réfléchir … Oh non non surtout qu'elle n'arrête pas … Je … C'est moi qui gémit comme ça ????

Sa main va et vient .. Lentement… fermement… C'est insupportable… Mes doigts me trahissent je n'arrive pas à déboutonner cette maudite chemise. Tant pis on s'en passera ! Je cherche sa ceinture et je sens son souffle dans mon cou , sa bouche, sa langue ..

- Jack… Souffle t'elle alors que je défais sa ceinture

Oh bugger … Elle est si offerte… Si .. Si… Je vais la…

- Elizabeth ?

C'est pas vrai… C'est pas vrai… C'EST PAS VRAI !!!!!

- Will… Souffle t'elle en m'écartant sans douceur

Quoi ?? Non … Elle … elle …

- Désolée. Me glisse t'elle d'un ton contrit en m'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres avant se détourner à regrets ( du moins je l'espère !!)

Mais je … non…Elle peut pas me laisser comme …

De toute évidence si.

Sans un regard elle sort de ma cabine. Le sang cogne à mes tempes et je l'entends s'adresser à Will comme si… comme si ..

- Est-ce que tu as vu Jack ? Je voulais lui demander s'il n'avait pas dans ses cales de quoi me changer mais il n'est pas dans sa cabine

Oh la garce !!!

- Non mais si tu veux je lui demanderais tout à l'heure… Pour l'instant Madame Turner … Votre surprise . Répond l'autre

- Will tu me gâtes trop…

Ton d'affectueuse gronderie. Silence. Un bruit sourd contre ma porte puis ton amusé de l'eunuque

- Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que nous retournions dans notre chambre…

J'ai envie de vomir.

Nouveau silence

- Pour une fois que Jack ne m'a pas donné ses corvées … Reprend Will

Oh lui je vais le …

Leurs pas décroissent et j'entends Lizzie rire légèrement au loin. Je … c'est pas vrai !!

Je baisse un regard désolé vers mon sexe que l'aventure n'a pas calmé. Sale petite garce… J'ai tellement envie d'elle que mon bas ventre me brûle. Je prends les choses en main, imaginant la manière dont je vais lui faire payer ça.. Bugger même la pire des catins ne laisse pas un homme dans l'état dans lequel elle m'a mis !! Je vais… je vais … la … Non ne pas l'imaginer , non non non… Trop tard….

Oh c'est pas vrai… J'ai peut être raté Lizzie… Mais pas mon compas.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Noeuds

_**Coucou voici donc la suite ! Merci à Cass pour sa review ! Xiao je t'ai perdue en route ??? **_

_**Erf encore un chapitre pour le titre duquel j'ai maudit Kira… Donc ne vous attendez pas à voir des nœuds de marin ici… J'ai choisi la métaphore des nœuds au cerveau que se fait Liz … Pas terrible je vous l'accorde. Pour les plus pragmatiques, vous lirez qu'elle mentionne aussi ses maux d'estomac, ses boules dans la gorge. Autant de nœuds puisque nœuds il doit y avoir dans ce chapitre . Pour le reste et ces fichus nœuds mis à part, c'est le chapitre qu'il m'a été le plus facile d'écrire depuis le début de cette fic. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

_**Attention… comme toujours c'est un chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs ( c'est pas ma faute hein allez raconter une histoire d'infidélité sans lemon vous !!)**_

**Chapitre 17: Noeuds**

_**POV Elizabeth Swann Turner **_

La main de Will repose doucement sur ma hanche, son regard est confiant, aimant. Le mien est rempli de mensonge et de duplicité. Il fait une plaisanterie et je réponds par un rire machinal. Quand ai-je appris à mentir ainsi ? Depuis quand suis-je devenue experte en dissimulation, passant allègrement des bras de Jack à ceux de Will sans ressentir les remords qui m'étouffaient tellement au début ? Si les gens que je fréquente à Port Royal apprenait ce que je fais, ils m'appelleraient « catin » et une part de moi ne peut pas leur donner tort tandis qu'une autre hurle que c'est injuste.

Est-ce possible que deux personnes aussi différentes existent en quelqu'un ? Pour dire vrai, je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis… Lorsque je suis avec Will, je me jure de refouler le désir indigne que je ressens en présence de Jack. Je me coule dans le rôle de Miss Swann, pardon Madame Turner, respectable épouse de forgeron et fille d'un non moins respectable Gouverneur . Je partage (ou du moins je fais semblant de partager) les rêves de Will. Je prends l'air ravi à l'idée de fonder un jour « la famille dont nous rêvons tellement » parce que bien sûr, c'est-ce que doit être ma vie. C'est à ce rôle d'épouse et de mère que je devrais consacrer mon existence. Ne serait ce qu'en juste expiation de la trahison dont je me suis rendue coupable à l'égard de Will. Parfois, lorsque nous sommes seuls tout les deux, je me sens tellement coupable que des nœuds se forment dans ma gorge, mon ventre, ma tête partout… Pauvre Will, il ne mérite pas un traitement pareil alors que son seule tort est de ne pas m'aimer comme j'aimerais qu'il le fasse.

Ses mains se referment autour de ma taille tandis qu'il laisse retomber la voile qui nous sépare du reste du monde. Parfois j'aimerais que nous puissions rester ici pour l'éternité. A l'abri du monde et des tentations. Loin de Jack. Sa bouche épouse la mienne que je sens encore chaude des baisers de Jack. Cette fois pas de brutalité dans le baiser que je reçois. Pas non plus de passion. Juste de la tendresse. Mais la tendresse est elle suffisante entre époux ? J'aurais tendance à dire que non…

Will se recule légèrement. Il faut que je dise quelque chose.

- Crois tu que tu arriveras à me trouver quelque chose d'autre à porter … Je me sens sale.

Et à plus d'un titre

Will caresse ma joue

- Je vais essayer en tout cas… Je sais que c'est difficile… Que tu n'as pas l'habitude de .. Vivre comme ça. Mais Jack m'a assuré que nous y serions bientôt

Non.. Non ne parle pas de Jack. Ne prononce pas son nom, pas ici, pas alors que nous sommes tout les deux… Et tant qu'on y est … cesse donc de me traiter comme si j'étais une poupée de salon… Je ne le suis pas . Pourquoi n'arrives donc tu pas à le voir ? As-tu oublié la jeune fille qui portait des pantalons et escaladait les murs entourant son manoir pour venir te parler ? As-tu oublié les heures passées à te raconter à quel point je haïssais les leçons de maintien et les autres bêtises protocolaires qu'on avait décidé de m'apprendre ? Toutes ces pensées grondent en moi, pourtant je n'en souffle mot. De nous deux … je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour faire des reproches à l'autre.

Will prend ma main dans la sienne et nous nous asseyons sur le lit comme lorsque, fiancés, nous nous asseyions sous la tonnelle du jardin de mon père

- Est-ce que tes malaises ont recommencé ? S'inquiète Will.

Mes malaises… je les avais presque oubliés… Si seulement je pouvais ainsi les faire disparaître eux et surtout ce qui en est la cause que je redoute de plus en plus…

- Pas depuis plusieurs jours non.

Je mens. En vérité ça a même empiré.

Le visage de Will se remplit brièvement de déception à cette nouvelle. J'ai envie de le frapper.

- Tant mieux si tu te sens mieux … Soupire t'il. C'est juste que tu comprends j'espérais que…

- Je sais ce que tu espérais Will.

Ma voix est plus tranchante que je ne l'aurais voulu mais je sens une boule remonter dans ma gorge à l'idée de continuer cette discussion. Je n'ai pas envie de parler… Mon corps est affamé de caresses et j'ai besoin d'assouvir le feu que Jack a allumé dans mes reins. Je me tourne vers lui.

- Essayons encore…

Le sourire de Will me répond et je n'ai même plus honte de le manipuler de la sorte… Après tout, il ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'il se passe enfin ce que…

Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes à nouveau et ses mains écartent ma chemise. Plus vite… Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je défais sa chemise , déchirant à demi ses boutons

- Doucement . S'amuse t'il

Je ne l'écoute plus. Je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter. Sans lui laisser le choix je le pousse à s'appuyer contre le mur alors que je m'assois sur lui. Mes hanches frôlent son sexe durci et je lis l'incompréhension dans son regard. Tant pis… Je ne suis pas d'humeur à subir un nouveau va et vient d'une lenteur exaspérante…

- Elizabeth… Commence Will alors que je m'empale sur lui.

Je le fais taire d'un baiser et mes hanches vont et viennent… Oui… Comme ça… Je sens ses mains sur ma taille tandis qu'il s'écarte en gémissant.

- Je… Elizabeth… Doucement… Halète t'il

Non… j'en ai assez d'y aller doucement, assez de …

- Je… Elizabeth… je .. T'aime… Souffle t'il alors que je sens jouir en moi.

* * *

Je m'efforce de lui cacher ma déception tandis que mon corps hurle sa frustration. Ses mains me serrent contre lui et je repose ma tête contre son épaule afin qu'il ne voit pas mon visage. Et……. Je sens la honte me submerger alors que je croise le regard furieux de Jack qui a soulevé le coin de notre intimité… Je devrais être en colère de le voir nous espionner ainsi mais je n'y arrive pas… Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai laissé et … La voile retombe. La bouche de Will cherche la mienne

Un baiser léger

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille… je n'ai pas envie que Jack soit contrarié, surtout que je compte bien lui demander de quoi te changer

Je réponds machinalement.

- Bien sûr…

*

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Je n'ai revu ni Will ni Jack de la journée. Le premier s'est vu assigné un tas de corvées, le second m'évite certainement. Pour ce dernier je devrais m'en réjouir mais celle en moi qui n'est pas respectable et que je surnomme pour moi-même « Lizzie » n'est manifestement pas du même avis. En vérité si je l'écoutais je me précipiterais dans les bras de Jack et je le laisserais me prendre jusqu'à en mourir de plaisir. Mais Madame Turner ne peut raisonnablement faire une chose pareille…

Une fois de plus je me force au calme et je me jure d'éviter Jack et ses mines tentatrices. Mon bonheur et celui de Will sont à ce prix. Seulement … aurais je la force cette fois de tenir cet engagement envers moi-même ? Je n'ai plus assez d'illusions sur moi pour ignorer ce qui se passe quand je me retrouve face à la tentation. Lorsque je suis avec Jack… C'est comme si .. Comme si … j'étais dans une cage dont la porte vient de s'ouvrir.

Avec Jack, je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant d'être respectable ou bien élevée. Je n'ai pas à maîtriser mes impulsions. Et je n'ai pas besoin de feindre l'espoir d'être mère et de m'enfermer ainsi un peu plus dans une vie sûre mais ennuyeuse. Jack… c'est la liberté, l'aventure… Les combats, le sang, la violence… la passion. Tout ce dont je rêvais lorsque j'étais enfant. Tout ce dont je rêve encore sans oser le dire à voix haute.

Un frôlement derrière moi… Pas la peine de me retourner, je reconnaîtrais la cadence de sa démarche entre mille. Dans ma tête, la raison me hurle de m'éloigner. Je la fais taire sans pitié tandis que je me retourne vers lui.

- Tout va comme vous voulez Madame Turner ?

Pas la peine d'être devin pour comprendre qu'il m'en veut de l'avoir laissé…

- Pas exactement.

Ma réponse est une excuse que je ne peux dire à voix haute… Will est à quelques pas de nous. Jack le désigne d'un mouvement de bras

- Oui, votre époux m'a confié que vous aviez quelques petits soucis d'ordre domestique.

Cette fois je rougis. A-t-il assisté à toute la scène ? Ou bien juste à la fin… En même temps c'est pour ainsi dire pareil…

- Oui en effet … Je .. N'ai plus rien à me mettre…

- Regrettable… Ironise Jack

J'imagine tout à fait à quoi il fait allusion et je rougis de plus belle.

Le regard de Jack épouse le mien et c'est comme si ses mains étaient déjà sur moi…

- Je pense néanmoins pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous trésor. Voyez vous j'ai cette robe dans ma cabine…

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de robe dans votre cabine. Ne puis je m'empêcher de relever.

- Vraiment ? Une prise récente… Mais oh combien précieuse à mes yeux.

Mon cœur s'accélère brutalement… pourquoi faut il donc que ça me fasse ça !

Jack poursuit

- Même si je dois admettre que mes séjours récents dans ma cabine m'ont laissé quelque peu… frustré.

Ma bouche s'assèche…

- Vous m'en voyez désolée Capitaine Sparrow

- Pas autant que moi trésor..

Des mains entourent ma taille et j'ai envie de hurler

- Alors Jack tu as trouvé de quoi satisfaire Elizabeth ? Demande Will

- Oh je pense que oui. Répond Jack avec une pointe d'ironie que je suis la seule à comprendre

- Merci Jack. Quoique vous ayez à me proposer ça m'ira parfaitement

Conversation banale dont l'odieux double sens échappe à Will. Quelquefois, j'en viens à me dire que s'il était moins stupide tout cela ne serait pas arrivé…

- Ne me remerciez pas trésor… Il est tout naturel que je vous soulage de vos vieux oripeaux qui ne vous conviennent de toute évidence vraiment plus…

Je me crispe… Cette fois il va trop loin même s'il a vu et que… il n'a pas le droit

- Je ne compte pas pour autant m'en débarrasser.

C'est au tour de Jack de se crisper

- Toujours garder une poire pour la soif hein …

- Elizabeth adore les poires. S'amuse Will

Le regard de Jack est éloquent….

- Je vois ça… Marmonne t'il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Non … pas .. Et il faut .. Je dois lui parler …

- Et pour la robe ?

- Vous la trouverez dans votre cabine. Répond Jack avant de se tourner vers Gibbs.

Will se lance dans une nouvelle conversation stérile sur les pommes, les poires et autres fruits . Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite alors qu'il évoque le jour où nous sommes entré dans un verger de poirier et où nous avons mangé à nous donner mal au ventre. Pas la peine de me le raconter… J'y étais, j'ai même déchiré ma robe dans l'aventure…

*

La robe est là.

Étendue sur notre lit qui en parait plus misérable encore. Une splendeur. Derrière moi j'entends Will soupirer lourdement en la voyant. Il déteste la couleur je le sais… Un ocre si orangé qu'il en est presque rouge… Une couleur qu'il n'apprécie guère, me préférant dans de sages bleus ou verts pâles. Moi j'adore…

A coté du lit, un petit baquet d'eau chauffée. C'est peu mais c'est un vrai luxe à bord d'un navire. Je me retourne vers Will

- Je vais me changer.

- Jack nous a invité à manger dans sa cabine ce soir.

- Parfait …

Un baiser et me voilà seule avec mon eau chaude et ma robe.

Quelquefois j'ai honte d'être aussi futile… Mais cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas porté quelque chose d'aussi joli que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse. Je me débarrasse de mes vieux vêtements et je plonge un linge dans l'eau chaude. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sens propre… L'eau est même encore assez claire pour me permettre de me laver les cheveux ( du moins si on est pas trop regardant )

Ce que j'aimerais avoir un miroir…. Sur ma peau la robe glisse comme une caresse pendant que mes vieux vêtements sèchent dans un coin, l'eau du baquet définitivement sale. Je démêle mes cheveux à l'aveugle et je range soigneusement mon petit Pearl… J'aimerais pouvoir le porter mais au vu du décolleté plus que profond de ma robe ce ne serait pas prudent.

Me voilà prête pour le dîner

*

Je retrouve Jack et Will assis à table et j'observe leurs réactions alors que je rentre dans la pièce. Celle de Will est éloquente

- Tu es superbe mais… n'est-ce pas un peu trop décolleté ? Avec la couleur j'ai peur que ça fasse…

- Un effet magnifique. Le coupe Jack. Splendide ! Madame … Mime t'il en se levant pour un baise main.

Je frisonne en sentant la pointe de sa langue effleurer ma peau.

Will me sourit et déglutit en suivant le col de la robe

- C'est vraiment… audacieux… Murmure t'il

Je croirais entendre mon père…

Jack me désigne le miroir et je m'y précipite avec reconnaissance. En observant mon reflet, je comprends les réticences de Will. La robe est véritablement… audacieuse.. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots..

- Nous sommes des pirates non ? Le provoque Jack

- Toi sûrement. Répond Will. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas ni celui d'Elizabeth

Quand je pense que j'ai cru durant des années que Will était un pirate…

Le dîner se passe. Je ne parle pas beaucoup. Les histoires rocambolesques de Jack suffisent à meubler la conversation. De temps à autres je sens peser sur moi son regard appuyé tandis que sous la table la main de Will étreint la mienne.

J'ai trop mangé… Une nouvelle nausée me surprend alors que je finis mon verre de vin. Maudites nausées !!! Je n'arrive plus à me mentir à leur sujet. J'ai près de deux semaines de retard sur mon terme… L'ironie étant que je me rappelle bien de la date de mes derniers maux de femmes : c'était le jour où Jack m'a prise comme … certains hommes le font entre eux. Cela fait un moment que je soupçonne le fait mais jusqu'à présent je me refusais à l'admettre.

Le pire est que … je ne suis pas sûre de l'identité du père de l'enfant que je porte… Mon côté raisonnable souhaite que ce soit Will … pourtant au fond de moi j'espère, je sens qu'il est de Jack. Peut être est-ce parce qu' il me semble qu'il me serait plus facile de porter l'enfant de Jack. Parce que contrairement à Will il ne passe pas son temps à me dire à quel point ce serait merveilleux de fonder une famille… Mais quelle genre de femme suis-je donc pour souhaiter porter l'enfant d'un autre que son mari ???

Je les laisse continuer à parler … Je crois qu'à présent ils parlent du père de Will justement. A la dérobée, j'observe Jack. Ses pommettes hautes, ses yeux si sombres … profonds… Ce que j'aimerais que mon bébé, puisque bébé il y a , ait ses yeux… Puisqu'il est écrit que je dois être mère et que je n'ai pas le choix… autant que ce soit l'enfant de Jack…

A présent je me félicite de ne pas en avoir soufflé mot… Will s'en apercevra bien assez tôt et je souhaite profiter du peu de liberté qu'il me reste encore… Quand à Jack… et bien je remercie à présent l'intervention de Will il y a quelques jours qui m'a interrompue alors que je me préparais à lui révéler mon secret… Car je ne suis pas assez naïve pour ignorer qu'une fois ma grossesse connue il… En fait je ne sais pas comment il réagirait … Sans doute avec ironie… Après tout j'ai un mari. Un mari qui n'attend que ça qui plus est.

- Tu es bien silencieuse ce soir … Remarque Will. Notre conversation t'ennuie ?

Seigneur à croire que c'est lui et non moi qui a été élevé dans un salon…

- Pas du tout. J'ai juste trop mangé…

- Votre appétit m'étonnera toujours . Plaisante Jack.

Je souris … Et je repousse loin de moi la pensée de cette .. Chose qui se nourrit de ma vie et qui dévorera bientôt tout mes rêves. Une fois qu'il sera là, peu importe son père, il me faudra suivre le chemin tracé pour moi. Je cherche un réponse appropriée mais un coup sec m'en dispense

Du coin de l'œil je vois Jack sourire imperceptiblement et je me retourne vers Gibbs, intriguée. Qu'a-t-il donc encore fait ….

- Jack nous sommes au large des côtes ainsi que tu le voulais … Précise Gibbs.

- Ah parfait … Commente Jack avant de prendre l'air embarrassé et de se tourner vers mon mari. Will mon ami… Tu sais que je le plus grand respect et la plus grande admiration pour tes talents de forgeron, que dis je d'orfèvre et…

Ah bon ????

- Que veux tu que je fasse… Soupire Will d'un ton las, le coupant dans son élan

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir…

Jack se recule d'un air outré.

- Moi mais non voyons !! Enfin… Tu vois.. Sur cette île … il y a des armes dont j'aimerais prendre possession…

- Voler. Abrège Will

- Emprunter pour une longue période. Contre attaque Jack. Seulement … j'aimerais être certain de leur qualité … Alors si tu voulais rendre ce service à un ami qui n'a pas hésité à se départir d'une de ses plus belles pièces pour orner Madame Turner

Il se tourne vers moi

- N'y voyez aucune offense trésor… C'est juste qu'en voyant cette robe sur vous j'imagine mal une autre femme la porter aussi bien

Retour à Will

- Mais il me semble que nous pourrions procéder à un échange de services…

Mon cœur accélère en me représentant ce qui va suivre et je baisse rapidement la tête pour dissimuler mon sourire. Au diable la respectabilité et la maternité et … tout le reste !

- Et je suppose que tu veux que nous aillons cette nuit. Soupire Will

- Il est plus facile d'emprunter quand il fait noir. Souligne Jack avec sérieux.

Et plus facile de séduire une femme quand son mari est absent …

Will me jette un petit regard navré et je m'empresse de le rassurer en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire

- Je suis épuisée de toute manière…

Soupir de Will. Le remord me titille … J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire de ne pas y aller mais il me devance

- Quand partons nous ?

Moue embarrassée de Jack

- Et bien en fait.. Les côtes ne sont pas très sûre et mon visage est assez connu sur cette île … Tu vois mon gars , il y a cette fille a qui j'ai du .. (Dans un moment d'égarement cela va sans dire) faire certaine promesse et …

- Pour résumer tu veux que j'aille te chercher tes armes pendant que tu resteras tranquillement ici à dormir. Le coupe Will

Le visage de Jack se fend d'un large sourire

- C'est tout à fait ça … Sauf que je ne compte pas dormir mais avoir l'œil à tout ce qui pourrait se produire.. Tu ne voudrais pas que Madame Turner se retrouve en position d'être menacée n'est-ce pas ? Et il me semble avoir t'avoir prouvé que j'étais prêt à la défendre…

Je me sens rosir à ce souvenir et surtout à la nuit qui lui a succédé… La première.

Will soupire

- Tu as vraiment besoin de ces armes ?

- Un besoin urgent et impérieux. Lui répond Jack avec une ferveur qui affole un peu plus mon cœur. Et puis n'oublie pas que nous allons prochainement affronter Davy Jones, des armes supplémentaires ne seront pas de trop.

Will hésite mais finalement son bon cœur prend le dessus sur le reste. J'ai de la peine pour lui… D'autant plus que je sais ce que Jack a en tête. Je voudrais le retenir mais … je n'en ai pas la force. Pas en sentant sur moi le regard que Jack me lance en ce moment même…

- Alors Jack ? Intervient Gibbs d'un air embarrassé.

- Will va venir avec toi et Pintel et Ragetti. Répond Jack d'un ton assuré. Pour chercher les armes. Tu te souviens ?

Un grommellement mécontent répond à Jack tandis que Will se tourne vers moi.

- Elizabeth… Je .. Je suis désolé mais .. Je dois y aller .. C'est, c'est la dernière fois. Ajoute t'il d'un ton décidé en se retournant brièvement vers Jack.

- Je comprends Will… Ne t'en fait pas.. Je sais.. Il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour libérer ton père…

Mensonges…Encore et toujours des mensonges… A force de faire des nœuds qui déforment la vérité, je ne sais même plus qui je suis, ni même ce que je veux. Une part de moi veut qu'il reste cette nuit. L'autre souhaite qu'il parte. La seconde est la plus forte.

Les lèvres de Will se posent sur les miennes et je noue mes bras autour de son cou. Simple. Naturel. Le geste d'une femme aimante qui dit au revoir à son mari. Pourquoi faut il qu'il ait une autre signification pour moi …

*

Sur le pont, accoudée au bastingage, je fais signe à Will tandis que la chaloupe l'emmène à terre avec Gibbs, Pintel et Ragetti. Je plisse les yeux pour le voir le plus longtemps possible tandis qu'il s'efface peu à peu dans les ténèbres.

Je ne le vois plus à présent.

Derrière moi, la voix de Jack.

- Un dernier verre ?

Sans un mot je le suis. Il est inutile de parler.

*

La porte se referme sur nous. Le pont est désert. Jack a veillé à ce que personne ne soit témoin de ma duplicité.

- Où en étions nous ? Me demande Jack d'un ton suggestif. Ah oui…. Je disais que tu étais superbe dans cette robe… La plus magnifique de toutes…

J'ai beau savoir que Jack est un beau parleur, son compliment me fait pourtant plaisir…

- Merci… Elle est superbe… je l'aime beaucoup.

- Je l'ai choisie en pensant à toi… Murmure Jack en me tournant face au miroir. La couleur pour tes cheveux… Souffle t-il dans mon cou

Sa main caresse lentement mes cheveux et je frissonne

- Un tissu doux pour caresser ta peau… Continue t'il

Ses lèvres embrasse mon cou…..

- Une coupe prêt du corps…

Cette fois ses mains parcourent mes hanches

- Et de quoi mettre en valeur tes adorables seins… Finit il dans un souffle en les empoignant à pleines mains

Mon dieu ce que c'est bon… Peu importe les remords… Rien que ces minutes les valent bien. Du coin de l'œil j'observe notre reflet tandis qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou. A côté de lui, je me sens belle, je me sens femme… Comme si nous étions un de ses couples dont les portraits me faisaient rêver lorsque je n'étais encore qu'une enfant.

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi… Murmure Jack. Si tu savais comme je te désire.

Contre mes fesses je sens son sexe dur .

- J'en ai une petite idée.

Réponse légère. Pas besoin de se torturer pour trouver la réponse appropriée, les mots sortent tout seuls de ma bouche.

- Tu me rends fou trésor…

Les mains de Jack parcourent ma robe et je sens la chaleur familière monter en moi. Un regard vers le miroir.. Est-ce vraiment moi cette femme aux lèvres entrouvertes prête à défaillir ??? Peu importe après tout… Je me retourne vers Jack et il m'enlace franchement. Fermement. Sa bouche prend possession de la mienne avec violence. Je suis à lui. Et j'aime ça.

Mes lèvres glissent sur sa peau, le goûtent, l'explorent…

- Lizzie… Dans ta bouche… Souffle Jack en pressant son sexe contre mes lèvres.

J'aime son désir. J'aime son sexe. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent et il se loge dans ma bouche. Ma langue explore, parcourant toutes ses aspérités. Dans mes cheveux ses doigts se crispent

- Bugger… Lizzie … Oui…

Je le saisis à pleines mains et je savoure le fait d'être maître de la situation… Je le ressors de ma bouche et laisse ma langue caresser le bout humide qu'il me présente. Mes yeux se lèvent vers lui. Ses yeux à lui sont à demi fermés, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il gémit.

- Lève toi … Souffle t'il finalement

Je le rejoins et il m'embrasse lentement, sa langue caresse mes lèvres. Ses mains sont partout, je sens ma robe retomber sur le sol tandis qu'il niche sa tête dans mon cou avant de laisser sa bouche descendre plus bas… plus bas….

Dans mon dos je sens le froid du miroir contre lequel je me suis appuyée, mes jambes tremblent comme si elles n'étaient plus assez fortes pour me porter. Entre mes cuisses c'est l'explosion. Je vais mourir.

Sourire ravi de Jack. Ses lèvres reprennent les miennes et je me goûte dans sa bouche. J'ai encore envie de lui. Envie qu'il me possède. Nous retombons sur le sol, inutile d'aller jusqu'au lit. Je ne peux plus attendre.

- Lizzie… Tourne toi… Gémit Jack en me mettant à quatre pattes.

Je frisonne en voyant notre reflet dans le miroir. Derrière moi Jack caresse mes hanches avant de se glisser en moi d'une brusque poussée. Je le sens. Je le vois. Je nous vois…

Nos regards se nouent à travers nos reflets et je retiens un gémissement alors qu'il accélère en moi

- Lizzie… Lizzie… Laisse toi aller … Ma Lizzie …

Ses mots se bousculent et j'ai à peine conscience de lui répondre par des râles … Je ne peux plus parler, je ne peux plus penser à autre chose qu'à nos corps qui se prennent , s'aiment , ne relâchent que pour mieux se reprendre à nouveau

- Jouis pour moi Lizzie… Gémit Jack en glissant sa main entre mes cuisses tandis que son sexe s'enfonce en moi.

Je perds pied à nouveau. Cette fois c'est si violent que mes bras refusent de me porter, je retombe sur le sol, Jack s'écrase sur moi et jouit dans un gémissement

- Bugger Lizzie… Je n'en peux plus …. Souffle t'il avant de me serrer contre lui

J'ai chaud. J'ai soif. Je me sens fiévreuse. J'ai encore envie de lui. Encore. Chaque fois comme si c'était la dernière avant que ma vie ne me rattrape. La main de Jack empoigne une bouteille de rhum et il boit à longs traits avant de me la tendre. Le liquide me brûle la gorge, me fouette le sang , les mains de Jack sont à nouveau sur moi. Je sens ses bagues sur mon corps.

- Je te veux. Souffle Jack en me forçant à m' allonger.

Je m'entends répondre

- Moi aussi je te veux.

Nos corps s'épousent à nouveau. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Tout le reste est fade et sans saveur. Mes bras se referment autour de lui, sa bouche sur la mienne. Je voudrais mourir dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le quitter.

Un soupir m'échappe

- Jack…

La nuit est à nous. Je voudrais qu'elle ne finisse jamais.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Juste après

_**Coucou ! Tout d'abord, merci à Cass et Xiao pour leurs reviews ! **_

_**Xiao... j'ai peur que tu n'aimes pas trop ce chapitre hem...**_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre pour lequel quelques explications s'imposent (ou peut être pas mais en tout cas je pense faciliter la lecture en les donnant ) Au chapitre 13, vous avez lu « L'effet papillon » et je vous avais dit que certain point du chapitre aurait une conséquence ( euh oui je suis sure de l'avoir dit mdrrr) Ce chapitre est celui où la petite cause engendre une grande conséquence. **_

_**Sur le chapitre en lui-même. Encore une fois je dois éclaircir la manière dont j'ai compris le titre ( sinon j'ai peur que ce dernier vous paraisse sans rapport) Kira ( qui s'est chargée des titres pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas encore) est comme moi une grande fan ( corrige moi si je me trompe miss) des chansons de Goldman. L'une d'elle s'appelle Juste après et raconte une histoire qui n'a rien à voir avec mon chapitre (lol ) cependant, il y a une question qui revient tout au long du refrain: mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire après ça ? C'est la question sur laquelle j'ai basé mon écriture dans ce chapitre. **_

_**Voilà j'ai fini de vous gonfler avec mes explications de texte, il ne me reste donc plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture avec toujours la même question : Reviews ???**_

**Chapitre 18: Juste après**

_**POV William Turner **_

La chaloupe avance lentement… trop lentement, à croire que Pintel et Ragetti font exprès de ramer en décalage. Gibbs semble aussi ravi que moi d'être ici. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Ah oui c'est vrai les armes de Jack… Franchement il y a certains jours où j'ai l'impression que ce maudit pirate se fiche de moi et d'Elizabeth. C'est comme cette robe qu'il lui a procuré … Comme si il n'avait pas dans ses cales qui regorgent de ses pillages quelque chose de plus approprié pour une dame ! Je n'ai rien voulu dire pour ne pas peiner Elizabeth qui n'a pas porté de jolies choses depuis notre départ mais en vérité cette robe irait mieux à une prostituée de bas étage qu'à ma douce Elizabeth. Seulement, elle est tellement innocente qu'elle ne se rend pas compte que cette robe est…

Oh Seigneur… Rien qu'au souvenir de la manière dont elle épouse son corps j'ai les mains moites… Je crois que si Elizabeth n'avait pas été Elizabeth, je veux dire si elle n'était pas la femme pure et innocente que je connais, j'aurais pu lui faire l'amour à même la table tant elle est belle ainsi… Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que doivent se passer les relations entre un homme et sa femme. L'amour est une question de respect. Le mariage aussi.

Un long soupir échappe à Gibbs et je me décide à parler , faute de mieux

- Sommes nous encore loin ?

- Non. Répond laconiquement Gibbs

Qu'est-ce que je fais là… Je suis trop stupide de me retrouver dans une chaloupe en pleine nuit alors que je pourrais dormir aux cotés de ma femme… Derrière moi, Pintel et Ragetti se lancent dans l'une de leurs éternelles chamailleries que je renonce à tenter d'interrompre

- Dites moi Gibbs, vous croyez vraiment que Jack sait où se trouve le cœur de Jones ?

- Oh ça oui… C'est une vieille histoire entre Jones et lui.

Une vieille histoire ? Première nouvelle …

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Et bien… y'a quelques années de ça, le vieux Jones est venu voir Jack… Pour réclamer une dette

- Une dette ??? Jack avait une dette envers Jones ??

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas … Ce pirate serait capable de traiter avec le diable en personne …

- A cause du Pearl. Jones l'a fait sortir des abysses pour Jack

- Et … qu'a-t-il demandé en échange ?

- Des âmes… Répond Gibbs d'un ton sépulcral

Je frisonne à cette idée, j'ose à peine imaginer la suite

- Même qu'on a recruté pendant des jours à Tortuga après ça ! S'exclame Pintel

Non … Jack n'a pas… Je jette un regard en direction de Gibbs qui hoche la tête d'un air sinistre

- Il n'avait pas le choix… Cent âmes ou la sienne…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait mieux valu que ce soit la sienne … après tout, c'est lui qui avait contracté cet engagement … pas ces pauvres bougres !

*

L'armurier que Jack nous a chargé de piller, pardon « d'emprunter à long terme » est bien fourni. C'est un artisan qui connaît son métier et l'acier qu'il utilise est de tout premier choix… Malgré moi je chiffre les pertes qu'il subira à cause de notre larcin. Les autres n'ont pas autant d'états d'âme et je dois me résigner à voir le résultat du travail de ce pauvre homme alourdir notre chaloupe… Enfin nous ne pouvons pas en emporter tant que ça..

*

Nous progressons encore plus lentement qu'à l'aller et nous menaçons de couler à chaque coups de rame trop vif. Parfois je me dis que Jack est complètement fou… Car enfin quel homme sain d'esprit enverrait une chaloupe piller une armurerie en pleine nuit pour un butin aussi maigre ???

- Elizabeth et vous rentrerez à Port Royal après ça ? Me demande Gibbs

- Oui.. Et je vous avoue que nous avons tout deux hâte de terminer ce voyage… Ce n'est pas qu'on vous apprécie pas.

Je ne veux surtout pas les vexer… Mais j'en ai plus qu'assez du Pearl et des excentricités de Jack

Gibbs hoche la tête

- Ça se comprend surtout pour Miss Elizabeth …

- Oui je pense qu'elle est fatiguée par le voyage…

- Ah ça si on est pas né sur un navire comme Jack, c'est difficile de s'y faire

Non ?? Vraiment ???

- Jack est …né sur un bateau ???

Gibbs hoche la tête et se penche vers moi, signe qu'il va me régaler de l'une de ses histoires. Tant mieux ça fera passer le temps plus vite

- En plein milieu d'une tempête !

Rien que ça …

- Et bien… Dites moi où sont ses parents ? Il n'en parle jamais…

Gibbs me regarde d'un air embarrassé

- Bah sa mère est morte quand il était tout jeune et … bah on est pas trop sûrs pour son père… On dit qu'il est le fils du Capitaine Teague

J'ai beau chercher, ce nom ne me dit rien

- Le Gardien du Code des Pirates. M'explique Gibbs. Sa maman elle… bah parait qu'elle était issue d'une bonne famille tout ça, un peu comme votre Elizabeth, sauf qu'elle s'est laissée séduire par le Capitaine Teague et a tout abandonné pour le suivre.

C'est amusant… en voyant Jack, jamais je ne me serais douté qu'il pouvait avoir des ancêtres aussi respectables…

- Moi j'ai entendu dire que c'était une nièce du Roi d' Espagne. Intervient Pintel

- Foutaises ! C'était une aristocrate espagnole mais elle n'était pas de la famille du Roi . Le contredit Ragetti

Espagnole…. La mère de Jack… serait … mais dans ce cas … Brusquement j'ai l'impression qu'un étau me serre le cœur.

- Jack n'a sans doute pas connu sa mère…

Ma voix sonne désagréablement à mes oreilles, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat tellement fort qu'ils peuvent tous l'entendre

- Je veux qu'il l'a connue ! S'exclame Gibbs. C'est elle qui l'a élevé avec le Capitaine Teague, là bas à l'île des épaves

Donc .. La mère _espagnole_ de Jack l'a élevé et pourtant il …

- Je pensais que Jack ne parlait pas un mot d'espagnol.

J'ai la gorge sèche…

Gibbs, Pintel et Ragetti explosent de rire comme si je venais de faire une bonne blague

- Jack ? Pas parler espagnol ? Je sais pas qui t'a mis ça dans la tête mon gars mais il le parle mieux qu'un gars de là bas ! Ah ça faut le voir dans les auberges… Un vrai gentilhomme espagnol !

Je .. Je ne comprends pas…J'ai l'impression d'entendre la voix d'Elizabeth résonner « _J'aide Jack à traduire ce texte en espagnol… La langue est vieillotte mais nous y arrivons peu à peu _» Mais… si Jack parle cette langue depuis son enfance…pourquoi a-t-il besoin de l'aide d'Elizabeth??? Dans quel but est-ce que ..

- Hé Will ? Ça va pas petit ?… t'es tout pâle

Je me force à sourire à Gibbs mais j'ai l'impression qu'une pierre m'est tombée sur le cœur… Est-ce que Jack essaierait, essaie de séduire Elizabeth ?? Non… c'est .. Peut être que c'est la seule chose qu'il a trouvée pour l'occuper, pour qu'elle se sente utile… Ou… Non !! C'est impossible… Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cette nuit où je les ai trouvé tout deux devant ce livre en espagnol… Et Elizabeth qui a toujours détesté cette langue et..

- Hé !! Will !! Ça va ?

La main de Gibbs secoue mon épaule, je me force à lui sourire.

- Ce n'est rien Monsieur Gibbs, la fatigue c'est tout, la nuit a été longue…

La réponse de Gibbs augmente mon malaise

- Ah ça… J'sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Jack mais il a brusquement décidé qu'il nous fallait des armes

Brusquement …

- Ah oui ?

Je serre mes mains sur mes cuisses pour les empêcher de trembler

- Ça oui ! A croire que ça lui a pris comme ça ! Il est venu me voir et m'a dit « _Monsieur Gibbs mettez le cap sur l'île la plus proche, il parait qu'il y a une bonne armurerie là bas » _

- Comme si on en avait pas déjà assez.. Pleurniche Ragetti

Je me force à contenir les tremblements de ma voix , mon cœur se serre de plus en plus

- Je croyais que nous manquions d'armes …

Nouvel éclat de rire des trois compères

- Tu plaisantes ? La cale en regorge ! Précise Gibbs. C'est pour ça que je comprends pas pourquoi Jack nous a envoyé en chercher de nouvelles.. Enfin il a sûrement ses raisons.

Ses raisons… Malgré moi je pense à la soirée, à la robe, à la manière dont Jack s'est incliné devant Elizabeth, comme il la… Non impossible !! Je dois m'ôter ça de la tête, je …

- Serons nous bientôt à bord ?

J'ai hâte de rentrer… je .. Non c'est impossible mais… si … non !!!

*

J'ai l'impression qu'il nous a fallu des heures pour revenir au Pearl. Mon cœur bat trop fort alors que je me précipite sur le pont.

Bien sûr il est là. Il nous attendait

- Pas de problème ? Vous avez les armes ?

Je me retiens pour ne pas lui coller ma lame sous la gorge et ainsi découvrir ce qu'il cherche. Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode avec Jack

- Oui nous les avons même si au vu du peu que nous avons pu emporter notre « expédition nocturne » me semble … inutile

Les mots sortent tout seuls de ma bouche et Jack me fixe avec hauteur

- Quand j'aurais besoin de tes conseils sur la manière dont je dois approvisionner mon navire en armes je te ferais signe Turner. En attendant va te coucher. Tu prends ton poste dans quatre heures.

Bah voyons .. Je ne réponds pas, pas encore. Avant toute chose je dois découvrir ce que Jack essaie de me dissimuler..

*

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulagé en retrouvant Elizabeth profondément endormie dans notre chambre. Dans un coin, la robe odieuse est soigneusement rangée et plus je la regarde plus j'ai l'impression que c'est Jack qui me nargue à travers elle. Je me force au calme et je m'empresse de me débarrasser de mes vêtements.

Sous les draps, contrairement à d'ordinaire, Elizabeth ne se réveille pas alors que je me glisse contre elle . Pourquoi diable est elle si fatiguée ??? Est-ce .. Non ! Comment est-ce que j'ose même .. Penser ça d'elle …C'est ma femme. J'ai confiance en elle.

Mais pas en Jack….

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Malgré moi je ne cesse de penser à cette histoire d'espagnol… Pourquoi Jack ment il ??? Contre moi Elizabeth soupire dans son sommeil. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle sourit ainsi jusque dans ses rêves…

*

Le soleil brille et Elizabeth m'offre un visage souriant. Ses mains se nouent autour de mon cou et je me sens bien ridicule au souvenir de mes angoisses nocturnes. Comme si Elizabeth était capable de rentrer dans le jeu de Jack ou de faire preuve de duplicité.. Elle qui est si innocente, si droite, si honnête !

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu te coucher … Déclare t'elle en se nichant contre mon torse comme chaque matin

- Tu dormais profondément, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller

- Oh oui, j'étais véritablement épuisée, je me suis couchée dès que tu es parti.

Pourquoi est elle fatiguée à ce point ? Ce n'est pas à cause d'un bébé puisqu'elle m' a confié qu'une fois de plus nos efforts s'étaient soldés par un échec. Et pourquoi prendre la peine de me préciser qu'elle s'est couchée dès mon départ ? Est-ce parce que ça n'est justement pas le cas ?

- Will ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Mes doutes s'envolent alors que je regarde son visage aimant et inquiet penché sur moi.

- Excuse moi je suis fatigué … Et j'en ai plus qu'assez de Jack et de ses idées stupides. Comme si la poignée d'armes que nous avons volé cette nuit allait changer quelque chose face à Jones

- Jack sait ce qu'il fait ! Enfin, je veux dire qu'il a plus l'habitude que nous de traiter avec ce genre de Capitaine …Se reprend t'elle

Depuis quand Elizabeth défend elle Jack avec une telle fougue ?

Rapidement ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes… Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ce baiser est sincère … ou si elle a quelque chose à se faire pardonner …

- Que comptes tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Son ton est léger… La question est … habituelle, je réalise qu'elle me la pose ainsi chaque matin… Pourquoi veut elle savoir ? Est-ce parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi ou… pour d'autres raisons moins avouables ?

- Oh et bien comme toujours … Jack a sans doute un tas de corvées à me faire faire

- Oh…

Est elle déçue que je ne reste pas avec elle ? Ou alors… Non. C'est d'Elizabeth dont il est question. Ma femme

- Et toi que vas-tu faire ?

- Oh… Et bien je ne sais pas trop en vérité… Je n'ai pas tellement envie de sortir du lit

Moue taquine. Ça c'est l'Elizabeth que je connais !

- Pas envie de sortir du lit ?

- Pas pour l'instant Monsieur Turner …

Ses mains se referment autour de mon cou, l'enserrent , ses lèvres entrouvertes sont un appel auquel je ne peux pas résister… Au diable Jack et ses corvées et ses machinations … Non ne pas penser à lui. Les mains d'Elizabeth désertent ma nuque pour parcourir mon torse , sa bouche embrasse mon épaule et je sens sa langue sur ma peau. Depuis quand ma femme est elle aussi audacieuse ?

- Will ???

Son ton rempli d'inquiétude me ramène au présent et à ce que nous étions occupés à faire, ou plus exactement à ce que qu'ELLE faisait…

J'étudie son visage… Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, image même de la séduction…Des cernes creusent son regard.. Elle est adorable ainsi… Mais pourquoi ces marques si elle a passé la nuit à dormir ? Sa main glisse sous les draps et empoigne mon sexe. Sa caresse est lente, délicieuse…. Experte. Presque trop experte.

- Je t'aime tellement Will… J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour… Souffle t'elle en guidant ma main sur sa poitrine

Contre ma paume je sens son cœur battre à tout rompre. Sa peau est douce sous mes mains rugueuses et j'oublie toutes mes inquiétudes… Elle est là. Dans MES bras. Et elle m'aime… sinon pourquoi voudrait elle que nous fassions l'amour ?

Ma langue explore sa bouche tandis que je la pénètre doucement, prenant garde à ne pas la blesser. Les femmes sont tellement fragiles ! Enfin je crois, parce qu'en vérité, Elizabeth est la seule femme avec qui je n'ai jamais fait l'amour… Pourquoi en aurais je connue une autre alors que je sais depuis toujours que c'est elle la femme de ma vie ? Ses mains agrippent mes épaules et je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Aie !

- Will… plus fort … Soupire t'elle

Plus quoi ??? Son corps bouge sous le mien et je … Je ne peux plus me retenir … je …

- Je t'aime Elizabeth…

Si tu savais à quel point … Rien que de penser à toi me rend fou…

- Moi aussi Will.

Est-ce moi ou est-ce que sa voix n'est pas un peu contrariée ?

Je plonge dans son regard, ses yeux se baissent rapidement. Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu …

Encore fatiguée ??? Étrange… A moins bien sur que sa fatigue ait une autre cause … Peut être qu'elle attend notre enfant finalement et qu'elle s'est trompée ? Enfin… je préfère encore la savoir endormie dans notre chambre plutôt que sur le pont avec Jack en train de roder autour d'elle. Je me lève et je m'habille tandis qu'elle s'enroule dans les draps.

Je l'embrasse légèrement. Je n'ai pas envie de la quitter…

- A tout à l'heure Will.

Son ton est aussi tendre que d'habitude pourtant la question franchit mes lèvres au moment où je la pense

- As-tu prévu d'aider Jack aujourd'hui ?

Pourquoi baisse t'elle ses yeux ainsi ?

- Non je ne pense pas …

- Ah vous avez terminé ? Je veux dire votre traduction, de l'espagnol c'est ça ?

Je ne sais quel démon me pousse à la questionner de la sorte mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher

- Oui oui c'est ça … Et bien en vérité, le texte est difficile et mon espagnol un peu rouillé… Je pense que nous devrons encore y consacrer plusieurs heures…

Pourquoi évite t'elle mon regard ? Quand à l'espagnol… celui d'Elizabeth n'est peut être qu'un vieux souvenir mais si j'en crois Gibbs et les autres ce n'est pas le cas de celui de Jack

- A tout à l'heure Will .

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'elle cherche à se débarrasser de moi ?

*

Cette journée est atroce. Vraiment. J'ai accumulé les maladresses toute la matinée à tel point que Gibbs m'a rappelé plusieurs fois à l'ordre. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser à cette histoire d'espagnol… Jack est à la barre à quelques mètres de moi, un sourire vissé aux lèvres… Pourquoi son sourire m'inquiète t'il à ce point ???

Le pirate se baisse brutalement et cherche apparemment quelque chose…

- Bugger pourquoi faut il qu'il n'y ait jamais de rhum sur ce navire ?

Qu'est-ce qui me pousse à faire ça ?

- Je vais t'en chercher si tu veux … Je suppose que tu en as une bouteille dans ta cabine …

- Oui, sur ma table de travail.

Je souris. J'ai l'impression que mon sourire sonne faux mais Jack ne relève pas.

*

La porte grince lorsque je l'ouvre. La cabine est calme. Dans un coin, la bouteille convoitée par Jack. Il me suffit de la prendre et de sortir. Simple Pourtant mes pas me poussent jusqu'à sa table de travail… Un livre y est posé. Je l'ouvre et une vague de soulagement me submerge en constatant que je suis incapable d'en comprendre une ligne. Sans doute est ce le fameux livre qu'il a demandé à Elizabeth de l'aider à traduire. Ce qui n'explique toutefois pas pourquoi Jack prétend ne pas connaître une langue qu'il maîtrise parfaitement …

Je serre la bouteille de rhum dans ma main et je me dirige vers la porte… Je devrais me sentir rassuré pourtant je ne le suis pas… C'est sans doute pour ça que je m'empare de la petite fiole qui ne me quitte jamais… J'huile les gonds de la porte un par un, rapidement. A présent elle ne fait plus aucun bruit quand on l'entrouvre… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça… Mais quelque chose en moi me pousse à le faire et je n'arrive pas à lui résister…

*

Sur le pont, Jack a laissé la barre à Gibbs. Je le cherche du regard. Il est accoudé au bastingage, Elizabeth à coté de lui. Une vague de doute reflue en moi en les voyant… Je les observe. Elizabeth semble amusée, détendue … Jack se penche vers elle. Près trop près. Leurs corps se frôlent presque. Pourquoi ne recule t'elle pas ???

Jack me tourne le dos et je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'il lui raconte. Un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth. Je déteste la voir lui sourire comme ça. Comme si, comme si… Elizabeth recule brutalement, nos regards se croisent. Est-ce ma présence qui la fait fuir ainsi ??? Ses joues sont rouges… Jack se retourne vers moi

- Ah William ! Et mon rhum. Ajoute t'il avec une mine gourmande vers la bouteille que je tiens toujours et que j'avais complètement oubliée.

Je n'ai pas le choix, je les rejoins

- Qu'y avait il d'amusant ? Ne puis je m'empêcher de demander

- Oh Jack m'expliquait à quel point il ne peut vivre sans rhum. Répond Elizabeth

Ah… je ne vois pas ce que ça a de drôle d'entendre Jack reconnaître qu'il est un ivrogne … Tout le monde sait ça …

- Je vous assure Elizabeth chaque minute passée loin de ma bouteille adorée est une véritable torture. Répond Jack en m'arrachant la bouteille des mains

Ne dis surtout pas merci …

- Allons Jack quand celle-ci sera finie vous en boirez une autre voilà tout. Plaisante Elizabeth

- C'est là où vous faites erreur trésor ! Proteste Jack. Tout les rhums ne se valent pas et celui-ci est sans nul doute le meilleur que j'ai jamais bu. Un régal, un délice … Une perfection …

Pourquoi cette réponse amuse t'elle autant Elizabeth ? Je n'y vois rien de drôle , en tout cas rien qui justifie le sourire de ma femme…

- Tu en veux mon gars ? Propose Jack , d'un ton joyeux en m'offrant la bouteille

Berk… Sûrement pas !

- Non merci.

Malgré moi je resserre Elizabeth contre moi, comme si ce simple geste pouvait me rassurer . Ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'arrive pas à chasser le malaise qui grandit en moi.

*

Ça fait deux jours que mes doutes ne me lâchent pas. J'ai beau essayer de me raisonner tout est maintenant suspect à mes yeux. Je pousse même le ridicule jusqu'à imaginer des sens cachés aux conversations de Jack et de ma femme. La solution serait sans doute de demander à Jack sans détour les raisons de son mensonge mais chaque fois que je m'y décide quelque chose m'en empêche. Comme si une petite voix perverse me soufflait d'attendre . Mais d'attendre quoi ???

Gibbs s'approche de moi et je m'aperçois qu'au lieu de démêler les cordages ainsi qu'on me l'avait demandé, je n'ai fait qu'en accentuer le désordre. Le regard que Gibbs pose sur les cordes est éloquent et je me sens rougir. Voilà que je passe pour un incapable …

- Faudrait des gars pour faire l'inventaire des armes à la cale et vérifier leur état de marche.

Apparemment j'ai été désigné volontaire… Après tout . Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne pourra pas être pire que l'embrouillamini que je suis en train de faire.

Je traverse donc le pont, Elizabeth est accoudée au bastingage (je crois qu'elle pourrait passer ses journées à regarder la mer … pour ce qu'il y a à voir… ) Je ne peux pas résister au plaisir de l'embrasser

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Oh .. L'océan, l'horizon tout ça … Soupire t'elle en se laissant aller contre mon torse.

Je la serre contre moi, mes doutes s'apaisent. Je me sens mal d'avoir pu douter d'elle alors qu'elle se force à endurer ce voyage ennuyeux uniquement pour que je puisse retrouver mon père. Mes lèvres rejoignent les siennes.

La voix de Jack nous interrompt.

- Elizabeth… Auriez vous quelques instants de votre temps à me consacrer ? J'aimerais que nous avancions dans ce livre tant que la mer est calme

Pourquoi tremble t'elle ainsi… C'est léger mais je m'en rends compte

- Oh et bien Will et moi nous …

Le démon qui est en moi depuis quelques jours me pousse à l'interrompre

- Ne t'en fais pas, va donc aider Jack, j'étais de toute manière en route pour la cale, des armes à vérifier.

- Oh … dans ce cas …

Est-ce mon imagination ou bien viennent ils vraiment d'échanger un regard complice ?

Elizabeth me fait un grand sourire avant de prendre l'air las.

- Bien je suppose que dans ce cas autant que j'aide Jack…

Si ça l'ennuie à ce point pourquoi cette étincelle dans son regard ? J'ai les mains moites alors que je l'embrasse..

*

Cela fait dix minutes que je suis dans la cale, égrenant mentalement les secondes tandis que je ne cesse de penser aux gonds que j'ai moi-même huilés quelques jours plus tôt. Comme si une part de moi s'était arrangée pour que le moment venu je puisse espionner ma femme.

Non. Je ne dois pas c'est mal. Si Elizabeth s'en apercevait elle m'en voudrait à juste titre. D'un autre coté… Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça… Après tout quel mal y a-t-il à jeter un petit coup d'œil… juste pour me rassurer …

*

La chance est avec moi… Le couloir qui mène à la chambre de Jack est désert… Après tout, je n'ai pas besoin de regarder… juste écouter quelques instants.. Pour être sûr… Non pas que je doute d'Elizabeth mais…

Mon oreille se colle presque malgré moi à la porte et je retiens ma respiration.

Je n'entends aucune voix. Peut être ne sont-ils pas là finalement … Honteux de moi-même je m'apprête à retourner à la cale lorsque la voix de Jack s'élève

- Délicieux…

Quoi donc ?

- Oh… pour ma part je ne suis pas très sûre… Je crois qu'il me faudrait y goûter à nouveau ….

Je sens mon cœur se serrer brutalement. Son ton est … joueur… Le genre de ton qu'elle emploie lorsque … lorsque …

- Vos désirs sont des ordres trésor…

Jack encore. Puis le silence.

Ma main tremble sur la poignée. J'hésite. Vais-je me rendre ridicule ou alors… Un bruit sourd dans la pièce… Comme si… comme si un objet retombait sur le sol. Des bottes ??? Non !! Sans doute qu'ils …

Ma main agit toute seule… la porte s'entrouvre en silence. Un minuscule interstice. Le miroir est dans mon champ de vision. Il est tourné vers… vers le lit et ..

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur vient d'exploser en miettes.

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes sans que je puisse les retenir et pourtant même à travers elles je vois encore.

Elizabeth est allongée. Nue. Au dessus d'elle … ce .. Ce sale pirate , ce maudit , ce … Ses mains sont sur elle …. Je, je ne peux pas le croire, elle va, elle va le gifler, le repousser , appeler à l'aide !!!

Mon cœur se brise et pourtant je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du miroir. Entre les mains du voleur… une chose blanche, longue … une bougie …je crois ou peut être... Quelle importance bon sang !!!

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prête … Susurre t'il alors qu'il…qu'il introduit ce, cette bougie en ..

J'ai envie de vomir… Mes oreilles bourdonnent, ma vue se brouille tout à fait pourtant j'entends encore la voix d'Elizabeth. Non pas la voix . Les soupirs d'Elizabeth…

- Oh Jack…. Oui… Continue …

J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'enfonce un poignard en plein cœur.

- Hmmm ma Lizzie…

Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas hurler… NON !!Ce n'est pas, elle n'est pas …

Mes yeux impitoyables continuent à fixer la scène. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je ne peux plus parler. Je reste là à regarder ma femme se tordre de plaisir sous les caresses de ce …

Obscène ! C'est obscène c'est …

- Goûte toi

Cette fois je vais vomir. La langue d'Elizabeth remonte le long de .. La bougie ( cette fois j'en suis certain c'est une bougie, comme si ce détail avait de l'importance pourtant je m'y raccroche comme à un morceau de bois en plein naufrage ) Mais ça n'est pas encore assez non… Il… sa langue la rejoint de l'autre coté et ils s'embrassent sans retenue , goulûment .

Je dois… je dois partir … je …

Malgré moi je vois les mains de l'autre emprisonner ses poignets tandis qu'il passe sur elle. NON !! Je ne veux pas voir ça !! Pas ça !! Pas … Le visage d'Elizabeth est méconnaissable … C'est …

- Jack… Supplie t'elle

Non… ne le supplie pas .. Ne … Pas ça.. Pas ce visage déformé par .. Par …

- Tu veux que Jackie s'occupe de toi hein…

Je le hais !!! JE LE HAIS !!!!!

Le lit craque. Rien ne me sera épargné.

- Doucement trésor… on voudrait rien casser cette fois . Plaisante Jack

Rien. Casser Cette. Fois. Je vais être malade ou je vais mourir ou les deux à la fois. Le rire d'Elizabeth est comme un nouveau coup de couteau en plein cœur.

Il l'embrasse. C'est écoeurant. Il … comme si il allait la dévorer.

- Jack .. Je n'en peux plus…

Je .. Moi non plus .. Je .. Dois partir .. Non entrer … Je…

- Ordonne ma Lizzie…

C'est comme si un démon pervers me forçait à rester là. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux du miroir. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard d'elle. Son visage est … il n'y a plus rien d'innocent dans le regard qu'elle lui lance

- Je veux que tu me prennes… Maintenant …

NON !!! C'est impossible … elle … elle .. Des mots pareils n'ont rien à faire dans sa bouche, je , ce n'est pas Elizabeth c'est …

- Mieux que ça…

Je vais le tuer. Je le jure .

- Baise moi Jack !

Ma main lâche la poignée de la porte. Je recule. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'assommer, de me tuer, de m'arracher le cœur… je .. Ne. Des râles immondes me parviennent entrecoupés de soupirs. Inutile de regarder. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir désormais…

Mes jambes refusent de me porter et je sens le mur contre mon dos. Quand ai-je reculé ? Devant moi la porte est close … je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir refermée… Ça n'a aucune importance. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Je ne suis qu'un idiot… Un lâche qui n'a même pas le courage d'entrer et de les confronter à leurs actes… Mais je ne peux pas… je suis incapable de soutenir à nouveau le spectacle de leurs corps .. De leur…

*

Je vomis par-dessus le bastingage. Je ne me rappelle pas être remonté sur le pont. Était ce avant ou après qu'il ait …

- Will ? Ça va ?

Gibbs. Je me tourne vers lui. Est-ce qu'il sait ? Est-ce qu'ils savent tous ?

- Tu es tout pâle… S'inquiète le vieil homme

Je n'arrive pas à parler. Si je parle je crois que je vais m'étouffer dans mes propres sanglots.

- Tu devrais aller t'allonger.

Ton paternel. Comme si m'allonger changerait quelque chose à ce que … ce qu'ils… Pourtant mes jambes avancent toutes seules vers la chambre que je partage avec Elizabeth. Non, non NON ne pas penser à elle pas…

- Tu veux que j'aille prévenir Elizabeth ?

- NON !!!!

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'ai crié avant de voir le visage de Gibbs se décomposer.

- Euh bien.. Tu .. Devrais … dormir.

Dormir… oui c'est ça .. Dormir pour oublier que ma femme fait l'amour non pardon se fait baiser par ce sale bâtard de Sparrow !!! Je devrais y retourner, les surprendre , les … Mais je n'arrive qu'à me laisser tomber sur le lit où ce matin encore Elizabeth se pressait contre moi.

Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je n'arrive plus à parler, à penser, à agir. Je n'arrive même pas à pleurer. J'ai trop mal pour ça.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Rouge

_**Bonjour à tous ! D'abord merci à Cass pour ses constantes reviews, ensuite Dark... je n'avais pas pensé à la culpabilité de la bougie mdrrrr ... Bref l'histoire continue … du point de vue de Liz et je pense que la fin du chapitre devrait plaire à certaines... . Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront d'expliquer le titre je pense que grâce à la fin du chapitre précédent il parle de lui-même. Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et … Reviews ???**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 19: Rouge**

_**POV Elizabeth Swann Turner **_

Je crois que cette fois je vais mourir. Vraiment.

Les mains de Jack passent et repassent sur mon corps. Il ne me laisse aucun répit. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. Du moins pas comme il est décrit dans les livres. C'est … autre chose… autre chose de plus, de moins…

- Ma Lizzie… Souffle Jack contre mes lèvres.

- Dis le encore …

Oh oui encore et encore et encore.

Les yeux de Jack. Pourquoi faut il qu'ils soient si beaux….

-Lizzie…

J'ai la gorge nouée. Je n'arrive même plus à parler. Je suffoque de plaisir. Je me noie dans ses yeux. Je suis à lui. Entièrement. S'il me demandait de mourir je crois que mon cœur s'arrêterait là, maintenant, tout de suite.

- Jouis pour moi ma Lizzie…

Le plaisir. Mon corps n'est plus que plaisir. Le plaisir me consume, me dévore, me brûle de l'intérieur. Jack sourit. Il caresse ma joue et je m'aperçois que je pleure. C'est trop fort. C'est trop bon.

Ses lèvres sur ma peau, sa langue qui goûte mes larmes. J'ai encore envie de lui. Je n'en ai pas assez. Je crois que je n'en aurais jamais assez.

- Pourquoi tu pleures Lizzie ?

- Je ne sais pas…

C'est vrai… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure alors que je me sens si heureuse, si … Je ne sais plus.

Ses doigts qui se nouent aux miens. Nos mains l'une dans l'autre, étreinte sage après la folie qui vient de nous consumer.

- Tu es parfaite. Souffle Jack.

Parfaite ? Je ne sais pas si je le suis mais je me sens légère… J'ai l'impression de flotter.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Tout est tellement beau. Tellement parfait. Trop beau pour être vrai.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point trésor…

Il m'embrasse. Je sens sa respiration accélérer. Mes mains parcourent son corps. J'ai encore envie d'être à lui.

- Oh c'est pas vrai… Souffle t'il en me hissant sur lui.

Nous sommes face à face. Nos yeux se croisent. Nos corps reprennent leur danse. Plus lentement. Ses mains dans mes cheveux. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me briser les os tellement il me serre fort contre lui. Je n'ai pas mal. Il peut bien m'étouffer je ne lutterais pas. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de lui. Je veux qu'il reste en moi.

Nous faisons l'amour lentement. Longuement. Les yeux dans les yeux. Le plaisir n'en est pas altéré pour autant. J'observe son visage renversé par la jouissance. Celle que JE lui donne. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais se ravise pour m'embrasser. C'est encore meilleur.

Nous restons exténués, l'un contre l'autre. Lui à l'intérieur de moi, moi la tête dans son cou. Dehors le vent se lève. Il faut nous séparer.

Nous nous rhabillons en silence. Toujours. Comme si ne pas en parler rendait la séparation plus facile.

- Je dois y aller.

- Oui… Turner doit avoir fini l'inventaire.

Je ne réponds pas. Après la liberté du plaisir , le remords qui vrille le cœur. Toujours. Je pars sans un mot.

*

Sur le pont, Gibbs se précipite vers moi

- Je vous ai cherchée partout !

Sauf dans la cabine de Jack apparemment…

- Que se passe t'il ?

- C'est votre mari Miss enfin Madame. Je crois qu'il est malade.

Mon sang se fige dans mes veines. Will ???? Malade … Mais … Il, il allait bien il…

- Il est dans votre cabine

Je n'en écoute pas plus. Will a besoin de moi. Et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt…

*

Il est assis sur le lit. Il est encore tout habillé. Il ne s'est pas couché apparemment. Il ne bouge pas. Comme s'il était mort…

Je m'approche… Depuis combien de temps m'attend t'il ? Combien de temps au juste suis-je restée avec Jack … Non je ne dois pas penser à Jack… Je suis ici maintenant. Avec Will. A ma place

Il ne se retourne pas. Ses yeux fixent le vide. Est-ce qu'il m'a entendue entrer ? J'ai peur…

Il m'a entendue. Sa voix claque brutalement. Méconnaissable. Brisée.

- Depuis quand ?

Qu… quoi… Non c'est impossible il ne peut pas…

- Depuis quand Elizabeth .

J'ai mal à la poitrine. Mon cœur se serre… Je .. Non…

Il se tourne vers moi. Je lis dans ses yeux rougis de larmes qu'il sait.

- Dis moi !! Depuis combien de temps ça dure !!! Combien !!! Un mois ? Deux ? Plus longtemps ??? Ça commencé quand ? Ici ? A Port Royal ? Avant ça ?

Je .. Je… j'ai froid… je …

Will se lève. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Ses mains agrippent mes épaules

- REPONDS !!! Dis quelque chose !!! Ou alors tu vas mentir ? Tu vas prétendre que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle peut être ???

Je n'arrive pas à parler… Je .. Ne sais pas comment … expliquer.. Je vais me réveiller… sûrement.

- Non ? Tu ne sais pas ? Il faut que je le dise n'est-ce pas Elizabeth ?

NON !!!! J'ai envie d'hurler mais je n'y arrive pas

Will me relâche brutalement le regard fou

- Mais répond !!! Depuis quand baises tu avec Sparrow !!!

La vérité. Nue. Crue. Dévoilée de la plus odieuse des façons. Je suis coupable pourtant je me sens blessée presque offensée par ses mots qui salissent irrémédiablement ces instants si précieux

- Je ne …

- ARRETE DE MENTIR !!! Je vous ai vus !! Vautrés l'un dans l'autre pendant que tu te tortillais comme la dernière des putains en le suppliant de te baiser !!

Mes mains se portent à mon ventre. J'ai mal…

Will arpente la pièce, le regard fou.

- Pourquoi !! POURQUOI !! Je veux savoir !! Qu'est-ce qu'il te donne que je ne te donne pas !!!

Il faut que je parle, que je m'explique que … Mais les mots refusent de franchir mes lèvres.

- C'est parce que je n'arrive pas à te donner un bébé c'est pour ça ?

- Non.

Pourquoi faut il que les premiers mots que je réussis à dire soient ceux là ?

Will s'immobilise, l'air brusquement fatigué. Fragile

- Est-ce que .. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Sa question me fait l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac. Est-ce que je l'aime ? Je ne me suis jamais posé la question… je n'ai …

- Elizabeth j'en supplie … Répond moi…

- Je ne sais pas…

Will recule comme si je l'avais frappé

Ses épaules s'affaissent et il se laisse tomber sur le lit, le visage entre ses mains. C'est insupportable. Les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je les contrôle, un réflexe

- Will, non .. Je .. Ce n'est pas .. De …

- Tais toi…

Cette fois je pleure sans réussir à m'arrêter. Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça aussi malheureux, vulnérable. A cause de moi

- Je suis désolée … je suis désolée …

A travers mon brouillard de larmes je le vois se relever brutalement, rouge de colère

- Tu es désolée ??? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Et de quoi es tu désolée au juste Elizabeth ? De m'avoir menti ? De m'avoir trahi ? De baiser avec Jack ?

Je m'étouffe à demi dans mes larmes …

- Ne dit pas ça ..

- Quoi ? Baiser ? C'est ça qui te déplait ??? Pourtant c'est-ce que tu lui dis toi pour qu'il te prenne !!!

Mes sanglots redoublent. A travers ses paroles je nous vois, Jack et moi dans tout le sordide de notre histoire. J'ai à la fois envie de m'excuser et de lui dire que ce n'est pas ça que …

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça .. Me prendre pour un demeuré alors que pendant que … que je te faisais confiance toi tu .. Tu te vautrais avec ce sale bâtard !!!

Je ne peux pas le laisser dire ça … Non

- Non Will tu te trompes , je … nous …

- Quoi vous traduisiez de l'espagnol ? Se moque brusquement Will.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être si cruel.

Will se retourne vers moi. Son bras se lève et je gémis. Il va me frapper. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

- C'est pas vrai !!

Son poing s'écrase dans le mur à côté de moi. Son visage est bouleversé.

- Will… je …

J'aimerais trouver les mots. Pouvoir le rassurer. Le consoler. Mais comment pourrais je le faire alors que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est si malheureux.

Il sanglote. Son poing est toujours contre le mur.

- Je t'aime…

Ces trois petits mots sont comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. J'aurais préféré qu'il me frappe.

- Je t'en prie Elizabeth , je t'en prie dis moi… quand …

Je ne peux pas me dérober. Je ne peux plus lui mentir. Pas après ça . Pas après lui avoir fait tant de mal. Les mots sortent tout seuls de ma bouche. Froids. Précis.

- Sur l'île. Lorsque nous avons trouvé la carte. Après qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie.

J'entends Will respirer lourdement.

- Pourquoi ? Il te plaisait ? Tu en avais envie ? Ou alors tu es tombée amoureuse de lui ?

- Je .. Je ne sais pas … C'est … arrivé .. Comme ça.

- Comme ça… Répète Will d'une voix blanche.

J'essaie d'expliquer ce que je ne comprends pas moi même…

- Je, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir et .. Il .. Il m'a sauvé et ..

- Et pour le remercier tu as baisé avec lui. Complète Will

Je vais devenir folle si je l'entends encore prononcer ce mot.

- Non !!! Je .. C'était pas calculé … on .. A bu du rhum et puis .. Et puis il .. M'a embrassée et …

Le cri de rage de Will m'arrête net.

- SPARROW !! Hurle t'il en s'élançant vers le pont, vers la cabine de Jack vers…

Mon cœur s'arrête net .

Puis repart alors que je cours sur ses talons. Plus rien ne compte à part le rattraper.

*

Je le rejoins au moment où il ouvre la porte de la cabine de Jack.

Torse nu, Jack se retourne vers lui, mécontent

- On t'a jamais appris à frap…

Le poing de Will s'écrase sur son visage. J'entends un craquement atroce. Jack retombe sur le sol.

- Je crois que tu m'as cassé le nez… Marmonne t'il en se le tenant.

Un flot de sang coule sur sa main. Will tire son épée

- RELEVE TOI !!!

Jack ne bouge pas

- Relève toi !!! Je ne tuerais pas alors que tu es à terre !! Même si c'est tout ce que tu mérites sale voleur !!!

Le regard de Jack se pose sur moi

- Oh… Je vois… Murmure t'il en se levant

Quoi ? Que voit il ? Est-ce qu'il pense que je …

- Et bien les choses sont claires non ? Déclare Jack

Comment, comment fait il pour être aussi calme aussi… La main de Will tremble sur son épée

- Pose ça petit tu vas te faire mal.

- NE ME DIS PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE !!! Hurle Will ivre de rage en se précipitant vers lui, l'arme au poing

Non, je dois je dois

- ARRETEZ !!!

Aucun d'entre eux ne semble m'entendre.

Jack s'écarte brutalement et son genou frappe Will entre les jambes. Mon mari s'écroule.

- Désolé petit mais y'avait que ça pour t'arrêter. Déclare Jack d'un ton froid

Mon cœur se serre en voyant Will se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Incapable de se relever.

- Gibbs !! Appelle Jack. Mettez le au fer. Ça le calmera …

Je vois les épaules de Will tressaillir. Non, non je ne peux pas laisser

- Jack non ! Je vous en prie …

Mon masque désormais inutile essaie encore de sauver les apparences, comme un réflexe. A mes pieds le ricanement de Will me montre à quel point je suis ridicule

- Je crois que tu peux le tutoyer après tout vous êtes intimes. Lâche t'il avec amertume.

J'ai la nausée. Où est donc passé le gentil forgeron un peu naïf que j'ai épousé….La réponse m'explose au visage. Je l'ai tué. Moi et seulement moi. Aussi sûrement que si je lui avais tiré une balle entre les deux yeux

- Trésor il veut me tuer… Ironise Jack

Mes yeux se baissent sur Will qui est toujours au sol, les mains crispées sur son entrejambe. A quelques pas, Jack tente de remettre son nez en place. Mon dieu qu'ai-je fait …

- Jack.. S'il te plait …

Gibbs entre dans la cabine accompagné de deux hommes. Jack me regarde longuement .

- Relevez le et sortez le d'ici. Ordonne t'il.

Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il ne va pas mettre Will aux fers.

Gibbs se penche sur Will avec un air rempli d'incompréhension et lui tend la main. Mon mari la dédaigne et se lève avant de se diriger vers la porte d'une démarche chancelante. Je dois me retenir de ne pas courir pour l'aider.

- Si tu la touches encore je te tue. Lance t'il à Jack avant de sortir.

- Et bien… Si on m'avait dit qu'il avait à ce point le sens du drame. Plaisante Jack.

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire ??? Il ne se rend pas compte que nous … que Will est malheureux à cause de nous !!!

- Je crois que c'est bon. Déclare t'il en se livrant à plusieurs grimaces pour vérifier la solidité de son nez.

Il a peut être l'habitude de ce genre de situation mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Will. Il est accoudé au bastingage. Ses épaules tremblent. Mon cœur se serre. Je ne peux le laisser souffrir ainsi.

- Laisse le … ça lui passera… Me glisse Jack.

Comment peut il être sans cœur à ce point ? Est-ce vraiment pour cet homme que j'ai fait autant de mal à Will ?

Tout les vœux que j'ai prononcé le jour de mon mariage me reviennent en mémoire. Appui. Soutien. Amour. Fidélité. Tout ce que j'ai bafoué. Et pour quoi finalement ? Pour me faire baiser par Jack comme le dit Will ? Le remord m'étouffe brusquement. Je ne peux pas rester. Je ne peux plus rester dans cette pièce qui résonne de mes soupirs et de mes mensonges. Sans un regard ni un mot je sors.

*

Je rejoins Will. J'ai beau être la dernière personne qu'il a envie de voir je ne peux pas le laisser. J'ai fait le vœu de le soutenir. Puisque j'ai bafoué tout les autres peut être qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour honorer celui là….

*

Will ne me parle pas. Il ne me regarde pas. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je me sens sale. J'ai envie de vomir.

Les tremblements de ses épaules diminuent peu à peu.

- Est-ce que tu m'as seulement aimé ? Demande t'il sans me regarder. Ou alors est-ce que ça aussi c'était un mensonge ?

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je l'ai donc blessé à ce point qu'il ne croit même plus en ce que nous avons vécu

- Bien sûr que oui Will. Je ne t'aurais pas épousé si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

- Mais tu ne m'aimes plus.

La réponse me vient, simple, évidente

- Si. Je t'aime encore.

Cette fois il se tourne vers moi, le visage ravagé par les larmes qu'il a versées.

- Alors pourquoi … Explique moi … Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Comment pourrais je expliquer ce que je ne comprends pas ? Comment décrire ce que … Je ne sais qu'une chose c'est qu'il m'est insupportable d'entendre la culpabilité dans sa voix. Insupportable de le voir souffrir comme ça

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as rien fait de mal … C'est moi… Je suis juste … stupide.

Le regard qu'il pose sur moi se ranime brutalement. Je tourne les yeux, mal à l'aise devant l'espoir que je vois renaître. M'aime t'il donc à ce point ?

- Alors dit moi… explique moi… je t'en prie Elizabeth si comme tu le dis tu m'aimes … s'il te plait aide moi… aide moi à comprendre.

Comprendre … Si seulement je le pouvais… Pourtant je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça .

- Pas ici.

Will hoche la tête.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Ça ça fait mal….

*

Nous sommes de retour dans notre cabine. Le regard que Will pose sur moi est rempli de plein de choses. Tristesse. Questions. Mais pas de haine ni de ressentiment alors que je mérite l'un et l'autre.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Je ne trouve que ça à dire. Pourtant c'est la chose la plus vraie que je lui ai dit depuis longtemps.

- Il t'a séduite…

Non, je ne peux pas le laisser dire ça. C'est à la fois vrai et à la fois faux…

- Non… Il … Will il ne m'a pas forcée.

Je ne peux pas le regarder. Je ne veux pas voir le mal que je lui fais. Les épaules de Will frémissent. Il déglutit

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je .. Il était là et …

- Et moi je ne l'étais pas.

Je ne peux pas , je ne supporte pas de l'entendre s'accuser ainsi

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Will ne répond pas, le regard vide

- Quand je pense … quand je pense que .. Qu'il m'a fait réparer son lit alors qu'il l'a cassé avec toi… Que, que … je lui ai confié nos rêves. Enfin je crois finalement que c'était uniquement les miens… Qu'il .. Qu'il m'a dit comment te faire jouir … que …

Sa voix se brise. Mon cœur aussi .

- Je suis désolée…

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues. Will continue. Je ne l'arrête pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit

- Vous avez bien du bien rire … Bien vous moquer…

- Non, non c'est faux …

Je ne peux pas le laisser dire ça, je ne peux pas le laisser le penser …

- Bien sûr que si… Je ne suis qu'un idiot… Quand je pense que je croyais que tu étais différente parce que tu attendais notre enfant.

Ma main se crispe sur mon ventre. Pour la première fois je voudrais croire que ce bébé est de Will.

- Mais il n'a jamais été question d'enfant n'est-ce pas ? Ni de famille …

Oh cette amertume dans sa voix … pourtant cette fois je me dois d'être honnête. Je ne veux pas ajouter un nouveau mensonge à la liste déjà longue de ma culpabilité…

- Je ne me sentais pas prête…

Will ferme brièvement les yeux. Sa bouche tremble

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit … Pourquoi t'être jetée dans les bras de Jack plutôt que de me dire la vérité….

- Je…

Je m'interrompt… Est-ce à cause de ça ? Will continue, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Je l'aurais accepté. Tu ne vois donc pas que je t'aime et que j'accepterais tout de toi …

Mon cœur est lourd si lourd.. J'ai une boule dans la gorge. Ce que je m'en veux à présent d'avoir traité aussi légèrement un homme aussi généreux que Will.

J'essaie de parler, de lui dire à quel point je regrette, mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps

- Quand je t'ai épousée.. Quand tu as accepté de devenir ma femme tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Je … je croyais que rien ne nous séparerais jamais. Que mon amour suffirait à te rendre heureuse

La boule grossit dans ma gorge

- Oh Will…

- Mais ça n'est pas le cas n'est-ce pas … Sinon pourquoi Jack ?

Les mots se bousculent dans ma bouche. Je ne réfléchis plus. Je dois le consoler. Je .. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui infliger ça.

- Je .. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer… Will, je ..

Sa main se pose sur la mienne avec hésitation

- C'est pourtant simple Elizabeth…. Je ne te le demanderais qu'une seule fois. Si ta réponse est oui alors je … je partirais.

Non…. Non pas ça… Je t'en supplie ne me demande pas ça …

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Je ferme les yeux .

Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Jack. Que représente t'il ? La liberté … Mais … après ? Will. La sécurité… La certitude que tout ira bien, que tout suivra son cours… Mon ventre grogne comme si l'enfant dont je suis la seule à connaître la présence me pressait de prendre la bonne décision.

La bonne décision.

Pour lui, pour moi, pour Will.

La main de Will sur la mienne.

- Elizabeth… S'il te plait… Si tu m'aimes… je .. Réponds moi… Quoique tu dises, je l'accepterais.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je regarde son visage. Son regard est la fois triste et plein d'espoir. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Je ne peux pas le blesser. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je ne peux pas priver mon enfant d'un père. Et….

- Non.

J'ai l'impression que ma bouche est remplie de sable. Pourtant c'est vrai… Je … je veux dire , j'aime Will. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Jack … Jack c'était une folie, une passion, la luxure…

Mon cœur s'alourdit. Le visage de Will s'éclaire. Ses bras se referment autour de moi.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir… je ne te le demanderais plus jamais…

Les larmes coulent toutes seules sur mes joues. Comment peut il être aussi , aussi généreux. Comment peut il me pardonner ? La réponse est simple… Il m'aime même si je ne le mérite pas…

- Will… je .. Pardon, pardon…

- Chut … Ne pleure pas, ne pleure plus… Après tout … J'ai promis de t'aimer quoiqu'il arrive.. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire tu te souviens ?

Je me souviens surtout que j'ai juré d'être fidèle et que … C'est trop… Les bras de Will me serrent à m'étouffer. C'est trop… ce … il ne devrait pas rester là à me consoler alors que je ..

- Nous allons rentrer chez nous… Nous allons partir d'ici… Une fois rentrés tout ira bien… Plus de mensonges entre nous d'accord ?

J'hoche la tête. Je ne le mérite pas.

*

Un nouveau jour se lève. Le monde me parait moins brillant qu'hier. Sans doute parce que ma vie a explosé et que Will et moi essayons péniblement de recoller notre existence. Je veux y arriver. Pour lui, pour moi, pour l'enfant qui grandit dans mon ventre et qui est celui de Will. Comme il se doit.

Et parce que j'aime Will.

C'est pour ça que je me tiens à ses côtés devant Jack.

Will serre ma main à la briser. Je sens l'hostilité irradier par tout ses pores. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

- Le voyage s'arrête là Jack. Tu vas faire escale dans le port le plus proche et nous y débarquerons. Nous trouverons bien un navire pour nous ramener à Port Royal.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Dans ce cas nous volerons une chaloupe et nous partirons en mer. Nous resterons pas une minute de plus que nécessaire sur ce navire.

- Tu laisserais ton père à son triste sort ?

La main de Will serre la mienne un peu plus fort.

- Entre mon père et Elizabeth j'ai fait mon choix. Cette histoire a déjà failli me coûter trop cher. Elizabeth compte plus que tout à mes yeux.

- Alors tu sacrifies Bill parce que tu te sens incapable de garder ta donzelle ?

- C'est fini Jack… Tu ne me manipuleras plus. Lui répond Will. Nous rentrons. Si tu ne veux pas changer de cap nous volerons une chaloupe.

Silence.

Je n'ose pas lever les yeux. J'en suis incapable.

- Je vois … Murmure Jack.

Même la tête baissée, même sans le regarder je sens la brûlure de son regard sur moi

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Lizzie ? Retourner à Port Royal et élever les marmots de ton … forgeron ?

Le mépris dans sa voix me fait mal. Tout comme les vérités qu'il énonce. Will s'interpose

- Ne lui parle pas. Ne la regarde pas. Si tu t'approches encore une fois d'elle je te tue.

- Tu l'as déjà dit petit. Ironise Jack sans en tenir compte. Ma question ne s'adressait pas à toi. Lizzie ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Mon cœur est tellement serré que j'ai l'impression qu'il va… qu'il va se dessécher et arrêter de battre. Je sens le regard de Will posé sur moi. Calme, confiant malgré tout ce que j'ai fait. Celui de Jack est … Non je ne veux pas y penser. Une nausée remonte dans ma gorge comme si mon enfant lui-même me poussait dans la voie qui a toujours été tracée pour moi.

- Oui Jack c'est-ce que je veux.

Je ne le regarde pas. Je ne peux pas le regarder. Je sens Will sourire sans le voir.

- Je vois. Répond Jack d'une voix étranglée. Le prochain port est à deux jours de route environ.

- Très bien. Nous y débarquerons. En attendant nous resterons dans notre chambre.

Je ne peux pas regarder Jack je ne peux pas je ne peux pas.

- Nous avons du temps à rattraper vois tu… Ajoute Will avec une cruauté que je ne lui connaissais pas et dont je sais être la cause.

- Je vois. Répète Jack

Je sens son regard peser sur moi alors que Will m'entraîne. Mon mari m'a pardonné. Vraiment pardonné alors que je ne me serais pas pardonnée. Je me sens soulagée. Je suis heureuse d'avoir un mari aussi bon que Will. Je ne mérite pas un homme qui m'aime autant. Je sais qu'avec lui tout ira bien et pourtant… au fond de moi j'ai l'impression qu'en faisant le seul choix qui s'imposait pour nous tous j'ai refermé définitivement la porte de la cage invisible qui me retient. Ma culpabilité est son cadenas.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Retour au port

_**Bonjour à tous !! Donc un chapitre que j'ai du mal à écrire… Bon retour au port c'était facile… Ils sont en mer…. Pour le reste je vous laisse le découvrir. Le chapitre est sans doute décousu mais c'est fait pour coller au POV de Jack (lol je préviens les critiques )**_

_**Attention chapitre en deux parties**_

_**Attention… contenu déconseillé aux mineurs **_

**Chapitre 20 : Retour au port**

_**POV Capitaine Jack Sparrow**_

Elle ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois.

Pas une seule.

Comme si … comme je ne représentais rien à ses yeux, comme si je n'avais été qu'un jouet pour elle.

Impossible.

Elle ne peut pas, elle ne doit pas penser ça !! Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses devaient se passer. Turner ne devait pas l'apprendre comme ça. Enfin si, mais pas maintenant. Pas avant que je me sois assuré de la tenir complètement.

Deux jours. Il me reste deux jours pour la convaincre, pour faire en sorte qu'elle succombe à nouveau. Seulement ce stupide forgeron ne semble pas décidé à la laisser. Et je dois la voir seule…

Stupide Elizabeth !! Comment peut elle être aussi bête ? Comment peut elle choisir Turner alors qu'elle pourrait m'avoir moi ( ou moins croire m'avoir … ) Où ai-je donc commis une erreur ?

J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas. Elle était à moi, elle se consumait dans mes bras .. Si ardente… si chaude… Déli…

Non je ne dois pas penser à ça. Je dois garder les idées claires. Je dois la récupérer. C'est mon âme, ma liberté et ma vie qui sont en jeu. Je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer. Le Capitaine Sparrow n'échoue jamais.

*

Une demi journée est déjà passée sans que je n'ai réussi à voir ni Lizzie ni son chien de garde de mari. Il ne peut tout de même pas la cloîtrer tout le reste du voyage ainsi ! Je dois la voir… Même une minute. Cela suffira pour qu'elle retombe dans mes bras, je sais comment la prendre cette petite garce. Elle n'attend que ça et ce maudit Turner n'est pas à la hauteur, il ne le sera jamais.

Mais pour cela il me faut gagner du temps. Les forcer à sortir de leur retranchement. Mettre Turner à la cale et l'y enchaîner ? Mmmm après tout pourquoi pas ? Ce sale rat m'a pratiquement cassé le nez… Ça les séparerait et ça me laisserait le temps nécessaire pour convaincre Lizzie que je suis le meilleur choix ( en fait le seul) …

Sauf qu'elle m'a supplié de ne pas le faire… Mais c'est sans doute sa culpabilité qui la pousse à agir … Fichu prétendu « sens de l'honneur et de la décence » comme elle dit. Quelle hypocrisie de la part d'une femme qui hier encore me suppliait de la baiser… Où était il son sens de la décence ? Non, je dois agir. Je ne peux pas laisser Turner faire sa loi stupide sur mon navire. Après tout c'est moi le capitaine.

Ma décision est prise. Je me tourne vers Gibbs

- Monsieur Gibbs. Changez de cap.

- Changer de cap Capitaine ? Mais vous avez dit à Turner que…

- Peu importe ce que j'ai dit. Turner n'est pas le capitaine du Black Pearl que je sache !

- Oui mais vous avez dit …

- J'ai dit on change de cap !!!!

Bugger mais pourquoi faut il sans cesse que ce maudit équipage argumente !! Je suis capitaine et ma fonction de capitaine m'autorise à changer de cap tout de même !!

- Oui.. Mais on va vers où ? Demande Gibbs

- Je ne sais pas … Loin des terres

Pourquoi faut il toujours que Gibbs pose autant de questions ??? Barbossa n'en posait pas … Oui certes l'exemple n'est pas très bien choisi… Hector ne m'a posé qu'une seule question (à laquelle j'ai répondu) et …

- Mais où loin des terres ?

Bugger ! Il insiste … Une destination, une destination, une destina… !

- Mettez le cap vers Port Royal Monsieur Gibbs. Nous allons nous assurer que Mr et Madame Turner rentrent sains et saufs dans leur foyer… C'est la moindre des choses après tout…

Et Port Royal est au moins à un mois de navigation d'ici, ce qui me laisse tout le temps de récupérer ma Lizzie….

*

J'ai passé une nuit atroce… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi le sommeil s'est refusé à moi… Enfin si .. Tout ça c'est la faute de cette maudite donzelle qui se refuse à moi et que je n'arrive même plus à approcher…. Mais cette fois cela suffit. Puisque Turner a décidé qu'ils resteraient terrés comme des rats dans leur « chambre »(comme si on parlait de chambre à bord d'un navire, ce gamin est ridicule !) et bien c'est moi qui vais m'y rendre.

La main sur mon épée, je descends vers leur repaire… Ce n'est pas que Turner me fasse peur mais … je me méfie de ses réactions. Il a tendance à ne pas beaucoup réfléchir…

Là… voilà, j'y suis… Je m'approche et….

- Oh Will….

Pas bon ça … Pas bon du tout…

J'écarte la voile qui les cache, après tout le Pearl est mon bâtiment … J'ai un droit de regard sur tout ce qu'il contient

Elle est là. Évidemment.

Elle est allongée sur le lit, son visage tendu par une expression que je connais bien : le plaisir. Entre ses cuisses, la tête de Turner. Bugger !! Ce maudit , ce sale… Il utilise ce que je lui ai dit !!!Le corps de ma Lizzie se cambre, elle tremble et appuie la tête de l'autre contre son cul. Si seulement elle pouvait l'étouffer !! Non, non, ne surtout pas l'étouffer, j'ai besoin d'une âme en vie pour Jones. D'où je me trouve je vois ses seins que je devine durs… tout comme ce qui monte dans mon fut. Bugger… Si je m'écoutais je rentrerais et je la prendrais, là maintenant, tout de suite. Il me la faut !!

Ma main glisse vers mon pantalon… Je dois, je dois… calmer mon bas ventre. Ses petits soupirs m'excitent… Ses yeux sont fermés… Oh oui Lizzie… Oui ma petite hypocrite.. T'imagines que c'est moi hein … Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, bientôt tu oublieras jusqu'à l'existence même de Turner.

- Ooooooh … oui, oui … continue…

Bugger… Si seulement elle ne m'excitait pas autant… Je râle sans retenue. Après tout si la dame s'aperçoit de l'effet qu'elle me fait elle prendra ça pour une déclaration d'amour .. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés… Elle pense à moi je le sais , à ma langue en train de goûter son jus , à mes doigts ,à …

Dommage pour la voile…

Lizzie arrive elle aussi au plaisir si j'en crois par ses halètements. J'adore quand elle est comme ça… Comme elle crie mon nom, comme elle…

- OUI WILL !!!

* * *

Maudit rat !!! Sale petite fouine , je vais …

Will remonte sa bouche vers elle et l'embrasse. Il me dégoûte…

- Je t'aime tellement Elizabeth…

Quel sale petit … Le visage de ma Lizzie parle pour elle. Ses mains se posent dans les cheveux de l'autre

- Ne dis pas ça… Pas après le mal que je t'ai fait…

- Ce n'était pas ta faute… C'est-ce Sparrow… Et puis on s'était promis de ne plus parler de tout ça non ?

Air désolé de ma Lizzie.

- Oui je sais mais…

- Chut. Tant que je sais que c'est moi que tu aimes, ça me suffit.

- Oh Will…

J'ai envie de vomir…Je vais vomir je le sens… Leurs bouches se rejoignent et d'ici je peux voir leurs langues se lier. Blahhhhhh je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi… aussi … indécent !!!

Turner monte sur elle… C'est … J'ai besoin de rhum…

*

Le rhum est excellent. Il glisse tout seul dans ma gorge, il me faudra bien ça pour chasser la vision immonde de ma Lizzie dans les bras de l'idiot. Maudit Turner… qu'il en profite tant qu'il le peut … Bientôt il aura rejoint son paternel et si j'avais eu des scrupules avant je n'en ai plus maintenant…

*

- Le spectacle t'a plu Jack ?

Turner….

- J'ai vu mieux… Elle était plutôt absente non ?

Les poings de l'autre se referment quelques instants puis il se détend et m'adresse un sourire que j'ai envie de lui faire ravaler à coups de poing

- Elle dort, elle est épuisée…

- Je le serais aussi si je devais passer mes journées à te supporter.

Nouveau sourire. Ce que je déteste ce type !!!

- Quand arrivons nous ? Je n'arrive pas encore à voir le port où tu nous emmènes…

Je ne peux retenir un sourire… Ce que la vengeance est douce parfois… Je me penche vers Will et je susurre

- Oh pas avant quelques semaines

J'ai la satisfaction de le voir blêmir …

- Comment ça quelques semaines ??? Nous avions un accord Sparrow !!!

- Non. Tu avais un accord. Pas moi. Et je ne tiens pas à abandonner ma jolie Lizzie dans un quelconque port inconnu avec un incapable dans ton genre. Tu sais à quel point elle m'est précieuse non ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

- Comment ? Ma Lizzie ? Pourtant c'est-ce qu'elle est Turner … Peu importe ce que tu lui as fait dire c'est ma Lizzie.

Il est de plus en plus pâle… Je pense qu'il va se trouver mal

- Elle ne l'est pas Sparrow . Et j'exige que tu nous débarques immédiatement dans un port !

Voyez vous ça… Le petit forgeron s'énerve…

- Pourquoi cela ? Est-ce que tu as peur … Qu'elle ne t'ait pas dit la vérité… Ou de découvrir que c'est à moi qu'elle pense pendant les quelques secondes où tu la prends ? Pauvre Lizzie … Mariée à un homme incapable de la faire jouir autrement qu'avec sa langue …

- Tais toi…

Oh … pauvre petit Will… On dirait bien qu'il a du mal à admettre….

- Moi … je lui fais l'amour pendant des heures et des heures… Et elle crie… Tellement elle aime ça … Dis moi Turner , est-ce qu'elle crie avec toi ?

- Tais toi… Elizabeth elle n'est pas … pas comme ça

Non mais il est aveugle ou complètement idiot ???

- Pourtant elle adore ça… Me sentir en elle… Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne peut pas s'en passer Turner.

Le poing de Turner s'écrase sur mon visage. Bugger mais pourquoi faut il toujours qu'il vise mon nez !!!

- J'ai dit… Tais toi Sparrow

- Pourquoi ça ? C'est si dur à ad…

Il est sur moi. Tant mieux … Je lui file un bon coup dans les bijoux de famille. Celui là non plus il ne l'a pas volé, de toute manière il est déjà à demi eunuque…

Il est plié en deux…. Derrière moi Gibbs

- Jack mais bon sang que se passe t'il ?

Ce qui se passe … Il se passe que ce rat couche avec ma Lizzie et m'empêche de la voir !!!

- Rien, rien du tout … Met le aux fers

Turner essaie de se débattre mais il a trop mal pour se relever, j'y ai veillé.

- Sparrow tu n'as pas le droit !!

- Je suis capitaine petit. J'ai tout les droits. Gibbs emmène le …

Turner hurle comme un cochon qu'on égorge alors qu'on l'emmène. Tant mieux. Tout ça mérite bien une petite lampée de rhum… ou deux … Je ramasse ma bouteille et je rejoins ma cabine. La cale est vraiment trop bruyante… et puis je dois me préparer à recevoir ma Lizzie comme elle le mérite.

*

Un coup léger ébranle la porte de ma cabine… Oui…. C'est elle, je reconnaîtrais sa façon de cogner à la porte n'importe où… A la fois hésitante et décidée. Je lisse mes moustaches ( je dois paraître à mon avantage !) et je lui dis d'entrer.

Elle est là.

Son visage porte encore quelques traces de larmes et sa poitrine se soulève rapidement. Elle n'est qu'angoisse. Tant mieux. Elle n'en sera que plus malléable

- Trésor, il était inutile de frapper, tu peux entrer quand tu veux ici… C'est chez toi…

Les femmes adorent ça. Se sentir importante je veux dire.

Elle se mord nerveusement les lèvres . J'adore quand elle fait ça… La voir aussi troublée… A cause de moi

- Jack s'il vous plait.. Laissez Will sortir … Ce, c'est injuste …

- Injuste ? Trésor, il m'a frappé à deux reprises…

- Je sais mais … Jack… S'il vous plait … Il… vous ne nous verrez plus, nous resterons dans notre cabine et puis…

- Je veux te voir. Tu me manques Lizzie.

Le pire c'est que je le pense vraiment. Elle me manque… Elle et ses petits cris de plaisir, la manière dont sa croupe s'écarte sous mes coups de boutoirs, ses ….

- Je… C'est fini Jack.

Bugger… C'était pas prévu comme ça !! Je m'approche lentement d'elle.

- Tu ne le penses pas…

Ma main glisse vers sa peau. J'ai tellement envie de la toucher.

Elle se dérobe à ma caresse.

Ses yeux sont troublés. Elle n'ose pas me regarder en face… Évidemment…Elle me désire encore je le sais.

- S'il vous plait Jack… Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles…

- Il ne tient qu'à toi que ce soit simple Lizzie…

Encore un pas vers elle

- Jack non… S'il vous plait… Je.. J'ai promis à Will

- Il n'est pas là Lizzie. Il n'y a que toi et moi. Moi et toi. Nous….

Je la frôle en parlant. Je sens son corps se tendre désespérément vers le mien. Elle me veut. Je le sais.

- Laisse moi te faire l'amour ma Lizzie…

Bugger… J'en ai tellement envie que je crois que mon fut va exploser…

- Non Jack. Je… j'aime Will.

J'ai l'impression que cette garce vient de me jeter un seau d'eau glacé au visage. Bon dieu depuis quand a-t-elle des scrupules !!!

- Mais tu as envie de moi, de me sentir… tu as envie que je te touche… que je te fasse jouir …

Ses joues se colorent à mesure que je parle. Elle est troublée … Je ne peux retenir un sourire en la voyant humecter ses lèvres. Elle est si nerveuse. Je peux presque entendre les battements désordonnés de son cœur tandis que je me rapproche.

- J'ai promis à Will.

Bugger !!!

- Cesse de résister Lizzie… Je sais que toi aussi tu en as envie…

Pour la première fois depuis des jours elle me regarde en face. J'avais presque oublié à quel point elle est jolie comme ça…

- Oui j'en ai envie…

Gagné !

- Mais je … je ne peux pas faire ça à Will. Pas après qu'il m'ait pardonné. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste

Dommage…

- Bien sur que si trésor…

Mes lèvres frôlent les siennes, je sens son parfum…. Si doux, si délicieux

- Lizzie…..

Ma bouche se referme sur le vide

- Je suis désolée Jack. Mais je ne peux pas trahir Will à nouveau pour … juste pour assouvir un désir … Je .. Il m'aime !!

Oh évidemment… La donzelle attend que je …

- S'il vous plait Jack….. Laissez Will sortir…

Je ne l'écoute plus. Je … Les mots qu'elle attend sont si simples… Les mêmes que ceux qu'attendent toutes les putains pour s'offrir totalement à vrai dire. Mais … je .. J'arrive pas… Je … peux pas . Le dire. A elle.

Sa voix se fait pressante.

- Jack … S'il te plait …

- Lizzie je .. Je…

Bugger . J'y arrive pas !!! Je me retrouve à bredouiller comme le dernier des crétins et j'ai beau faire, j'arrive pas à le dire . Je … Ça suffit !!!Mes mains se referment sur elle et je la plaque contre le mur. Elle crie je crois mais ma bouche la bâillonne avec fièvre. Oh oui… oui ces lèvres, cette bouche, ce….

Elle m'a mordu …..

Je sens le sang couler de ma bouche et je la relâche. Je . Je ne comprends pas. Elle , je l'ai sentie s'abandonner puis …

- Je suis désolée… Je , c'était leur seul moyen, je ..

Maudite petite garce !!!

Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes à présent. Je dois rêver là… C'est elle qui me repousse et en plus elle pleure !!!

- Jack… s'il te plait… Ne, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles… Je , c'est Will que j'aime. Plus que tout au monde.

Non !!! Non Bugger mais si elle l'aimait sa voix ne serait pas aussi… aussi terne…

- Lizzie…. Laisse moi encore… une dernière fois…

Bugger j'en suis presque à la supplier alors que ce devrait être elle qui …

- Je ne peux pas Jack… Je suis juste venue te demander de laisser sortir Will.

J'ai envie de l'étrangler … Comment peut elle rester comme ça avec sa main sagement posée sur son ventre comme une de ces matrones auxquelles cet imbécile croit qu'elle ressemble !!!

- Qu'offres tu en échange ?

Mauvais calcul. Son visage se ferme totalement cette fois. Bugger mais qu'est-ce que cette maudite fille m'a fait pour que je sois aussi stupide !!!

- Dois je en conclure que votre réponse est non Capitaine Sparrow ?

- Quel intérêt aurais je à laisser sortir des geôles un abruti qui cherche à me tuer ?

- Bien…

Elle passe devant moi sans me regarder et se dirige vers la porte . Mais …. Comment comment ose t'elle ? Elle , elle ???

- Lizzie attend !!

- Je vous l'ai dit Jack. Ce que vous me proposez ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère rejoindre Will dans la prison où vous l'avez mis.

Bugger c'est le moment … Le moment où je dois lui dire, l'embobiner, la….

Elle est partie sans un regard.

*

Lizzie a fait comme elle me l'avait dit. Elle s'est installée à la cale et passe son temps à tenir la main de l'abruti à travers les barreaux. J'ai été stupide de la croire différente des autres petites aristocrates gâtées, de croire qu'elle avait l'âme d'un pirate. Si elle l'avait, elle ne s'accrocherait pas aussi bêtement ce Turner qui ne lui offre rien d'autre que la perspective d'une vie longue et ennuyeuse. Sans parler de la fadeur de ses étreintes !

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse être aussi stupide !! Pas plus que je ne comprends pourquoi j'ai été incapable de lui dire le mensonge qui m'est d'habitude le plus facile …. Qu'ils aillent au diable elle et ses mines de sainte nitouche !!! Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. Ni pour trouver du plaisir ni pour trouver une âme pour Jones.

Puisqu'elle choisit Turner et bien qu'elle crève étouffée par ses regrets. Parce qu'elle me regrettera c'est certain… Mais ce sera trop tard. D'ici là j'aurais trouvé deux autres âmes plus malléables et je serais définitivement et pleinement libre ! J'aurais oublié jusqu'au nom d'Elizabeth Swann lorsqu'elle passera des nuits blanches à se caresser en pensant à moi ! D'ailleurs puisqu'ils ne me sont plus d'aucune utilité il est idiot de les garder à bord. Ou plutôt non, je les garde et je les ramène à Port Royal comme prévu. Après tout il me reste largement assez de temps pour contenter Jones. N'importe quelle oie blanche et son amoureux feront l'affaire pour me sortir de là. Sans compter qu'il me reste un atout dans la manche… Un atout non négligeable…Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant … Sans doute parce que l'imbécillité de Turner est trop évidente pour ne pas penser à lui pour un tel projet…

*

J'ai fait libéré Turner. Une faiblesse que je regrette à présent si j'en crois les gémissements qui s'échappent de leur coin… C'est insupportable…

- Gibbs, il nous faut une voile, prenez donc celle des Turner.

- Mais Jack vous aviez dit que…

- Pas de mais !!! Tu vas à l'entrepont tu récupères la voile et je veux la voir flotter dans le ciel d'ici une heure. Pigé ????

*

La réaction de Turner ne se fait pas attendre…

Je ne peux retenir un sourire en le voyant débouler comme un fou sur le pont, suivi de près par Elizabeth qui tente vainement de le raisonner. Comme si on pouvait attendre du bon sens de la part d'un crétin…

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !!!

- Je suis capitaine , j'ai tout les droits. Y compris celui de te tuer si l'envie m'en prend

- Jack !! Non !!!

Lizzie bien entendu…

Je ne la regarde pas. Elle n'a aucune importance pour moi puisqu'elle ne peut pas me servir.

- Retournez dans vos quartiers Madame Turner.

- Tu te venges parce qu'Elizabeth a refusé ton odieux marché !!!!

Me venger ? Moi ??? Comme si elle comptait pour moi… pff

- Qui te dit qu'elle a refusé ? Tu es libre non … Et il me semble que la donzelle a toujours été plus que consentante….

L'eunuque lève la main pour me frapper… Ça devient une habitude décidemment…

- Will non !!!

Elizabeth encore. Elle s'interpose. Je ne la regarde pas. Je ne veux pas la regarder.

- Ne l'approche plus jamais…. Rage Will en se détournant

- Tu es odieux… je me demande comment j'ai pu être assez bête pour … Commence Elizabeth

Je l'interrompt

- Vous devriez rejoindre celui que vous avez choisi Madame Turner.

Elle hésite… Jette un regard vers Will qui s'est éloigné

- Jack…. S'il te plait… ne .. Regarde moi…

Oh… des regrets dans sa voix … Tant mieux …

- Comme vous l'avez dit c'est fini. Laissez moi seul Madame Turner.

- Oh Jack… Souffle t'elle avant de se retourner une fois de plus vers l'autre.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser … Est-ce mon imagination ou alors ….. Non… Mieux vaut chercher un autre couple à briser… Cette fille est trop égoïste pour servir mes projets

- Je ne vous retiens pas Madame Turner. Je n'ai pas envie de subir à nouveau une des attaques de votre époux.

Du coin de l'œil je la vois ébaucher un geste vers moi avant de s'interrompre, la main sur l'estomac.

- Je… oui c'est mieux comme ça…

Je ne la regarde pas. Je sais qu'elle est partie rejoindre Will.


	22. Chapitre 21 : A l'abordage

_**Bonjour à tous ! Merci à Cilia, Asy & Cass pour leurs reviews !Voici donc la suite avec le POV de Lizzie… J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 21 : A l'abordage !**

_**POV Elizabeth Swann Turner**_

Résister à Jack est sans doute la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à faire…

Depuis notre dernière conversation, il ne m'approche plus. Comme si j'étais devenue transparente à ses yeux tandis que Will ne me lâche plus du regard.

Tout est donc redevenu normal. Ou du moins comme cela doit être…

Will ne m'en veut pas… Je veux dire, il ne m'en veut réellement pas. C'est presque pire.

Je n'ose rien dire mais chaque fois qu'il me caresse ou m' embrasse comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé je sens la culpabilité me tordre le ventre. Ou alors c'est le bébé… Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, le résultat est le même… Je me sens encore plus mal que lorsque les remords me cueillaient au sortir de mes étreintes avec Jack.

Jack……

Nous ne prononçons jamais son nom. Comme s'il n'existait pas ou comme si nous n'étions pas sur son bateau… Pourtant, chaque planche, chaque charnière, chaque voile du Pearl me ramènent à lui… Tout comme le cadeau qu'il m'avait fait et que je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à abandonner…

Les rares moments où je suis seule, j'en profite pour sortir mon petit Black Pearl de sa cachette et je laisse ma main le réchauffer, je caresse chacun de ses détails soigneusement sculptés… En faisant ça c'est un peu Jack que je caresse. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour me souvenir du jour où il me l'a offert… Et de ce qui a suivi. De ses mains sur ma peau, de ses lèvres écrasant les miennes, de ses soupirs mêlés aux miens… J'ai beau savoir que la décision que j'ai prise est la bonne et la seule possible, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de penser à lui.

Le jour mes yeux le cherchent instinctivement sur le pont lorsque Will nous autorise une promenade ( comme si nous étions des prisonniers volontaires… ) La nuit ce sont ses pas que je guette dans l'escalier pendant que Will dort paisiblement à mes côtés. Mille fois je me suis levée pour le rejoindre, ne serait ce que pour lui parler une dernière fois, pour lui dire à quel point je regrette ce gâchis dont je sais être la cause… Mille fois je me suis retenue.

Pour Will. Et pour l'enfant que je porte.

Parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'être assez forte pour repousser Jack et que je n'ai pas le droit de blesser Will à nouveau. Pas après ce que je lui ai fait…

Mon mari a beau faire semblant et se montrer pareil à autrefois je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Il a changé. Bien entendu il m'a pardonné ainsi qu'il me l'a assuré après que je l'ai choisi. Mais il y a maintenant dans son regard une tristesse qui n'existait pas avant. De l'angoisse aussi. Toutes ces petites choses qui me prouvent à la fois son amour et sa peur de me perdre.

Alors je fais tout pour le rassurer. Je lui promets que je l'aime et les mots me laissent un goût de cendre dans la bouche. Comme si mon infidélité avec Jack avait terni tout mes autres sentiments. A commencer par mon amour pour Will.

Pourtant j'aime toujours Will. Non. J'ai toujours aimé Will. Depuis le premier instant, la première minute… Peu importe que je n'étais alors qu'une enfant. Ça toujours été Will. Jack ne représente rien à mes yeux. Il … Bien sur il est sensuel et beau et … Mais qu'est-ce que le plaisir face à l'amour ? Will m'aime. J'aime Will. Rien ne peut changer cela…

Sans compter que je ne suis plus une jeune fille ou une jeune épouse insouciante. Dans quelques mois je serais mère, j'en suis certaine à présent. Mes nausées ont un peu disparu mais je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant…. Comment vais-je bien pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à Will ? Comment lui dire qu'il va être père alors que je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il le soit vraiment… Et quand le bébé sera là … comment ferons nous s'il ressemble à Jack….

Rien que cette idée me terrifie. Mon enfant ne PEUT pas ressembler à Jack, mieux il ne peut pas, ne doit pas être de Jack… Ce serait trop cruel pour Will. Comment réussirait il à élever un enfant qui lui rappellerait mon inconstance à chaque fois qu'il le regarderait ? Les dieux eux même ne peuvent pas être aussi cruels… Après tout ce n'est pas la faute de Will c'est la mienne…

En vérité, même si le secret que je porte a changé j'en ai toujours un. Et parfois il me semble encore plus lourd que celui que je partageais avec Jack… Parce que même s'il faut que l'enfant soit de Will, au fond de moi je désire toujours qu'il soit de Jack. Pour garder un petit morceau de lui à chérir lorsque nous serons loin d'ici et que ma vie sera redevenue pareille à ce qu'elle a toujours été. Calme, rassurante, sans heurts mais aussi sans passion.

Le bras de Will bouge légèrement autour de moi et je m'empresse de refermer les yeux

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Raté…. J'évite le mensonge pour cette fois.

- Non. Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé…. A quoi pensais tu ?

Cette fois je choisis le mensonge. Pour Will. Pour moi. Pour nous.

- Oh je me demandais juste comment allait mon père…

Au moment où je prononce mon mensonge, je me rends compte de ma bévue…. Will est définitivement privé de son père lui. Et c'est uniquement ma faute…

- Sans doute qu'il est très occupé.

Le ton de Will est neutre pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Les larmes me viennent sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher

- Excuse moi… Je …C'est cruel de te parler de ça..

Le bras de Will se raidit brièvement autour de moi puis ses lèvres viennent chatouiller mon oreille

- Ne t'excuse pas… Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et nous avons dit que nous n'en parlions plus… Ce que tu m'as expliqué me suffit Elizabeth. Quand à mon père…

Je suis incapable de parler, j'ai l'impression que la culpabilité va finir par m'étouffer

- Il m'a abandonné il y a longtemps… Et même si ça n'était pas le cas, rien ne vaut plus que toi à mes yeux.

Je ne le mérite pas… Personne ne mérite un homme comme Will et surtout pas moi. Et encore moins d'être aimée comme ça…. Mes larmes roulent sans que je parvienne à les arrêter et je réalise avec horreur que je sanglote sans pouvoir me retenir. Les bras de Will se referment autour de moi. Il me berce comme mon père le faisait lorsque j'étais petite fille

- Chut… Ce n'est rien Elizabeth…

Rien ? Comment peut il appeler ça rien ?? Je l'ai presque brisé, je l'ai presque tué… Et il appelle ça rien ? A cause de moi, il ne reverra jamais son père. A cause de moi Jack ne saura peut être jamais qu'il a un enfant. A cause de moi plus rien ne va …

Les doigts de Will essuient doucement mes larmes et il me force à tourner la tête vers lui

- Est-ce bien tout Elizabeth ?

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de me poser la question. Mon cœur se serre un peu plus en lisant l'angoisse dans son regard, dans sa voix, sur son visage. Je sais ce qu'il craint.

- Oui c'est tout.

Un soupir de soulagement puis le doute à nouveau

- Elizabeth… Si tu regrettes ou si… Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse.

Il veut juste que je sois heureuse. Mais comment pourrais je l'être en sachant le mal que je lui ai fait ? Comment l'être lorsque l'on se sent enfermée même si la prison est aussi douce que ses bras ? Mais ça je ne peux pas lui dire. Je ne veux plus le blesser. Plus jamais. Je préfère qu'il me pense catin plutôt qu'éprise d'un autre que lui. Et de toute façon je ne le suis pas.

- Je n'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir choisi Will.

Et je le pense. Mon seul regret est d'avoir blessé un homme qui ne le méritait pas.

- Alors tout ira bien… Dès que nous serons partis de ce maudit rafiot nous pourrons oublier tout ça…

- Le pourras-tu vraiment Will ?

- Tant que tu es à mes côtés, le reste n'a aucune importance…

Les lèvres de Will épousent tendrement les miennes et je goûte à présent ces baisers que je méprisais il y a de cela quelques semaines. J'ai soif d'amour. Soif de tendresse… Le regard de Will se voile à nouveau

- Et toi… Est-ce que tu … Est-ce que tu arrives à .. Oublier ?

Oublier Jack…. Comment pourrais je l'oublier alors qu'il est partout… Même dans mon ventre si ce que mon instinct me crie est exact…

Un mensonge. Je le jure c'est le dernier

- Ce n'est pas … lui que je n'arrive pas oublier. C'est le mal que je t'ai fait.

Un demi mensonge somme toute .

- Ce n'était pas ta faute… C'est la sienne. Et la mienne. Si je ne t'avais pas négligée…

Cette fois c'est trop

- Non Will.. S'il te plait. Tu n'as pas à porter le poids de mes erreurs.

- Chut… Je n'ai pas fait assez attention à toi c'est vrai… je t'ai négligée… J'ai négligé tes désirs. J'ai été égoïste Ça n'arrivera plus

Que répondre à cela ?

Les mains de Will glissent sur mon corps à présent et sa bouche suit le sillon de ses doigts. Je sens l'irrépressible chaleur monter dans mon bas ventre. Mais quel genre de femme suis-je donc pour être aussi esclave de mon désir ?

- Mon Elizabeth…

_Ma Lizzie…_

Non je ne dois pas penser à lui. Pas maintenant alors que Will… Je ferme les yeux tandis que Will m'embrasse tendrement, ses mains me caressent sous le drap qui nous recouvre.

Lentement je sens son sexe se glisser en moi et je soupire de plaisir. Je voudrais qu'il me comble plus, qu'il se départisse de cette insupportable douceur. Qu'il m'insulte, qu'il me batte même !! Mais Will ne fait rien de tout cela. Il se contente de me faire l'amour. Lentement. Avec précautions comme s'il risquait de me blesser…

Mon corps répond et je m'entends gémir. Mon esprit s'échappe. Ce n'est plus Will sur moi c'est Jack. Ce ne sont plus les mains de Will qui pressent avec délicatesse mes seins mais celles de Jack qui les écrasent. Plus non ses lèvres qui sur les miennes mais celles de Jack qui m'emprisonnent, me dévorent , me mordillent, me …

La jouissance est brutale et me laisse tremblante alors que je réalise le cri que les lèvres de Will ont retenu. Sur moi, il ne s'est rendu compte de rien, trop occupé à se répandre en moi.

- Je t'aime… Souffle t'il en se laissant retomber sur le coté

- Moi aussi. Je réponds, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé….

*

_Quelques jours plus tard…._

Ce voyage est devenu insupportable… J'ai l'impression que si nous n'arrivons pas très vite à Port Royal je vais perdre la tête si ce n'est déjà fait…

Plus nous approchons plus j'ai l'impression que les murs de la cabine se referment sur moi, m'enferment, m'étouffent… J'ai le sentiment de n'avoir pas vu le soleil depuis des siècles alors que nous avons passé plus de deux heures dans un coin du pont à regarder en silence le vide de l'océan.

Au lieu de m'apaiser comme c'est le cas habituellement la vue de l'horizon ne m'a laissé qu'un sentiment d'amertume, comme un vide ou un manque… j'ai cherché sans succès d'autres navires dans l'immensité. J'ai cherché Jack sur le pont. Il n'était nulle part. Comme si le Pearl était devenu un navire fantôme de lui.

J'ai une boule dans la gorge. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour entendre sa voix juste une minute, une seconde… Je ne demande même pas à le voir… Je veux juste l'entendre… Même s'il ne me parle pas . Je veux… je veux… Sentir qu'il est là, quelque part, que ses pas finiront par croiser les miens, que ses mains se poseront là où j'ai mis les miennes.

Je suis stupide.

La voix de Will me sort de mes réflexions.

- Elizabeth ?

Je réalise que je pleure alors que je me tourne vers lui et je m'empresse d'essuyer mes yeux comme cela m'arrive de plus en plus souvent.

- Excuse moi. Je me sens tellement fatiguée…

C'est vrai. Je voudrais pouvoir m'endormir et ne me réveiller qu'une fois à Port Royal mais dès que je me couche et que je ferme les yeux le sommeil me fuit…

- Tu es toute pâle… S'inquiète Will.

Je dois le rassurer. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'inquiéter pour moi en plus du reste…

- Ne t'en fait pas…

Will hésite. Sa bouche se tord en une grimace et il saisit ma main d'un geste décidé.

- Ça suffit…Qu'il le veuille ou non tu as besoin de prendre l'air frais et moi aussi de toute manière …

Will me force à me lever et je le suis dans l'escalier avant de réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire

- Will… Attend .. Que … Pourquoi dis tu que … qu'il le veuille ou non ?

Je déteste sentir ma voix trembler. Dire « il » en faisant référence à Jack c'est déjà trahir notre accord tacite de ne plus en parler

Will s'immobilise et se crispe, le regard fuyant

- Sparrow nous a fixé des heures de sortie. Il veut éviter que nous… que nous nous croisions… J'étais d'accord avec ça mais pas au détriment de ta santé. Il devra s'y faire.

J'entends à peine les derniers mots que Will prononce.

Jack nous a fixé des heures de sortie. Parce qu'il ne veut pas nous voir. Non parce qu'il ne veut pas ME voir. De nouvelles larmes montent à mes yeux. Je baisse la tête pour ne pas que Will les voit.

*

Sur le pont un grand silence salue notre arrivée. Sur ma main je sens celle de Will se crisper.

- Viens au bastingage… Je sais que tu adores regarder l'océan.

J'ai l'impression d'agir comme une poupée. D'être une poupée. Je ne sens plus rien. Ni mes membres. Ni le vent. Ni les odeurs de l'océan.

- Mon dieu Elizabeth… Tu … es sure que ça va… réponds moi ?

Will. Je dois le rassurer. Il ne doit pas savoir.

- Oui… C'est juste, la tête me tourne un peu… Autant de soleil

La main de Will se crispe. Son ton est rempli de remords.

- C'est ma faute… Je n'aurais pas du accepter son ordre.

Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant et je laisse l'air frais emplir mes poumons. Mais même là il me parait sans saveur.

Un pas pressé retentit derrière nous.

Mon cœur vient de s'arrêter.

Pas la peine de me retourner pour savoir à qui il appartient.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Turner ? Il me semblait que mes ordres étaient pourtant clairs.

J'ai mal….

- Elizabeth ne sent pas bien. Elle a besoin d'air frais… Elle en a assez d'être enfermée comme un bête dans notre chambre. Et moi aussi.

- Oh … Madame Turner a besoin d'air. Ironise Jack. Elle en a assez d'être confinée hein ? Pourtant elle l'a choisi et il arrive toujours un moment où il faut assumer les conséquences de ses choix.

J'avais tort. L'entendre c'est pire.

Will répond. Sa main serre la mienne à la briser.

- Si tu te souciais d'elle tu ne réagirais pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi me soucierais je d'une femme qui se moque de moi ?

Cette fois c'est trop !!! Je me retourne pour la première fois et nos regards se croisent avant que celui de Jack ne se remplisse de mépris.

- Vous êtes toute pâle trésor … Vous manquerait il quelque chose ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !! Jamais !! Gronde Will

- Désolé… une vieille habitude. Ironise Jack sans plus m'accorder d'attention. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas tenter à nouveau d'attenter à mon nez

Je sens Will trembler contre moi tandis que mes yeux croisent à nouveau brièvement ceux de Jack.

J'ai l'impression que le soleil vient de déchirer le ciel.

Il me regarde… Juste comme avant… Comme…

- Je ne ferais rien je te le promets. Laisse nous juste prendre l'air. Soupire Will

Rien qu'au son de sa voix, je devine ce que sa demande lui coûte. Jack hausse les épaules , ses yeux m'abandonnent. Le soleil s'est caché.

- Mettez vous au fond et n'en bougez pas. Grogne Jack avant de s'éloigner.

La main de Will écrase la mienne tandis qu'il m'entraîne. Je lutte pour ne pas ne me retourner. Pour ne pas le regarder encore un peu, juste une seconde, histoire de graver pour de bon ses traits dans ma mémoire.

- Quel lâche… Grince Will d'un ton chargé de haine.

Une fois de plus je ne réponds pas.

*

Les jours passent lentement…. Depuis le coup d'éclat de Will nous nous rendons désormais sur le pont chaque fois que nous le voulons et nous passons la journée à l'écart. Parfois nous bavardons en faisant semblant que tout est normal. Le plus souvent nous regardons la mer en silence…

De temps à autres je sens le regard de Jack posé sur moi. De temps à autres mon cœur se remet à battre avant de replonger dans l'inertie qui est désormais la mienne..

Les hommes d 'équipage viennent nous parler mais ils n'insistent jamais très longtemps. L'angoisse de Will les fait fuir et quand à moi je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je n'ai envie de rien.

Ma seule consolation est que Will n'a rien remarqué. Il faut dire que je suis devenue experte en dissimulation. Je me force à être enjouée, à faire des projets. Il ne mérite pas le seul visage que j'ai à offrir. Je me sens comme une coquille vide.

Aujourd'hui nous bavardons avec entrain. Les répliques me viennent comme si je les connaissais par cœur… Et effectivement c'est le cas. Après tout qui mieux que moi connaît les premiers temps de nos fiançailles et les jeux immatures auxquels nous nous adonnions ? Quoique le jour où Will est tombé dans la rivière en m'apprenant des rudiments d'escrime est un des souvenirs qui réchauffe brièvement mon cœur avant qu'il ne retrouve sa torpeur.

Nous sommes sourds au reste du monde, isolés dans notre îlot au bout du pont que plus personne ne vient briser. C'est sans doute pour ça que nous n'avons rien vu venir…

La voix de Jack vient de retentir derrière nous. Son ton est pressé urgent.. Que dit il donc

- Tout les hommes aux canons. Turner prend ton épée.

La voix de mon époux s'élève. Très calme

- Sûrement pas.

Je me retourne et je me rassasie du visage de Jack malgré son inquiétude manifeste. Pour dire vrai, j'écoute à peine ce qu'ils disent jusqu'à…

- Turner ne soit pas stupide !! Tu crois que les hommes qui sont là bas vont faire la différence entre toi et le restant de l'équipage s'ils prennent le Pearl? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont offrir une cabine joliment décorée à Madame Turner ??? Non !! S'ils nous prennent c'est la corde qui attend tout ceux qui se trouvent à bord !!!

- Nous ne sommes pas des pirates. Et Elizabeth est la fille du Gouverneur de Port Royal. Cette bataille ne nous concerne pas.

- ILS NE FERONT PAS LA DIFFERENCE !!!! Alors va mettre ta donzelle en sécurité et prend ton épée. Pigé ?

Will soupire lourdement et se résigne. Je sens sa main se refermer sur mon bras

- D'accord…

Quoi ? Non pas d'accord !!

- Je sais me battre !

Les mots franchissent mes lèvres au moment où je les pense

- Je veux dire… Donnez moi une épée et je peux vous aider …

Leur cri est unanime

- NON !!!

Will lance un regard furieux à Jack. Moi j'ai l'impression que je pourrais mourir tellement je suis heureuse… Si Jack ne veut pas que je me batte c'est qu'il se soucie encore un peu de moi non ?

- Elizabeth c'est trop dangereux. Me jette Will

J'insiste, je ne sais quel démon me pousse à le faire mais je ne veux pas être écartée. Pas alors qu'ils vont tout deux risquer leur vie.

- Mais tu m'as appris !!

Will ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais Jack le prend de vitesse

- Non. C'est trop dangereux. Ça a failli mal tourner la dernière fois

- Tu en sais quelque chose . Relève Will avec amertume à l'intention de Jack.

Cette fois je ne proteste pas… Mes joues me brûlent au souvenir de ce qui s'est passé sur l'île et de la nuit qui a suivi.

- Met la en sécurité. Répond Jack d'un ton rude avant de courir vers ses hommes en beuglant des ordres.

Je suis Will. Je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai l'impression que la culpabilité me submerge…

*

Je suis seule dans la cabine. Au dessus de moi j'entends des cris d'agonie, des lames s'entrechoquer… Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas… Pas lorsque Will est là haut. Pas quand…

Non. Je ne peux pas. Vraiment pas.

Je me précipite sur le pont et au moment où j'aperçois les premiers hommes ensanglantés, je comprends pourquoi Will et Jack ont insistés pour que je reste en bas.

Pourtant je ne peux pas reculer… Rester en bas à me terrer comme un rat est encore pire que de risquer ma vie sur le pont. En tout cas à mes yeux….

Je ramasse l'épée abandonnée par un homme et je me lance dans la bataille. Je n'ai pas peur. Ou plutôt si j'ai peur… Mais pas des soldats ou de la mort. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais me sentir vivante.

Derrière moi j'entends Will crier. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner qu'il se trouve à mes côtés, l'épée au poing

- Je t'avais dit de rester en bas !

Je l'ignore. Je préfère me battre

- Où en est t'on ?

- Le Pearl a le dessus. Répond Will d'un ton morne.

Comme s'il le regrettait… Comme s'il avait voulu que nous soyons battus… Sans doute est-ce le cas … Comment lui en vouloir pour ça après tout ?

*

Les soldats vivants se font de plus en rares sur le pont du Black Pearl. Des cadavres et du sang remplacent les hommes. Je sens l'odeur âcre du sang et mon corps proteste. J'ai la nausée. Mais je me force à reprendre le combat, je refuse d'être lâche après avoir été infidèle.

Will ne m'a pas quittée. Nous nous battons côte à côte. De temps à autres je vois Jack évoluer sur le pont. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux… Je suis presque heureuse que les soldats soient passés à l'abordage puisque ainsi je peux me rassasier de lui en secret….

Mon épée tranche une vie et à vrai dire je ne m'en soucie pas… Après tout ce sont eux qui nous attaqués…

- Ils ont perdus… C'est fini. Souffle Will à mes côtés.

Il a raison. Nous avons gagné. Je me tourne vers lui et je lui adresse le sourire le plus sincère depuis des semaines. Nos yeux se croisent…

Un hurlement brise notre étreinte muette.

- JACK !!! Derrière toi !!!

Gibbs…

Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher Jack je sais où il est.

Une détonation retentit. Mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine. Jack s'écroule.

Jack s'écroule…

J'ai à peine conscience des cris de ceux qui me hurlent de ne pas bouger. Je ne reconnais pas leur voix. Je m'en moque. Jack est à terre. Plus rien d'autre ne compte que de le rejoindre.

Il est là. Je sens sa peau encore chaude sous mes doigts et le sang inonde ma main. Son sang. J'ai envie de hurler, de le frapper , n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il se réveille. Peut être que je le fais… Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'a pas le droit de me laisser.. Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse… Pas lui. Il n'a pas le droit de mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

Derrière moi des voix comme un brouhaha insistant… Des bras qui tentent de me relever. Non… Pourquoi ne me laissent ils pas ? Ils ne comprennent pas que Jack est peut être mort, que Jack… Je sens que je pleure mais je ne m 'en rends pas compte. Je veux qu'il ouvre les yeux. Je veux qu'il me sourie, qu'il me parle… Son visage est si calme… Si paisible. Sa peau glisse sous mes doigts. Ses lèvres bougent faiblement… Il est en vie .. Mais pour combien de temps ? Je ne veux pas qu'il meure . J'ai peur. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser et jaillir de ma poitrine que ma vie va s'arrêter que…Les bras insistent. Ils cherchent à m'arracher à lui. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas le laisser. Je ne veux pas le laisser.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Laisse moi te tenir

_**Bonjour à tous !! Bon l'histoire avance un peu et nous approchons peu à peu du dénouement… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira … Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 22 : Laisse moi te tenir dans mes bras**

_**POV William Turner**_

Je pensais avoir vu le pire en surprenant Jack et ma femme en train de …. Coucher ensemble.

Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir plus mal que ce jour là.

Je me suis trompé.

A quelques mètres de moi, Elizabeth est agenouillée. Elle serre Jack Sparrow contre elle. Son chagrin est aussi poignant qu'indécent.

Elle ne me voit plus. Elle ne m'entend plus. Comme si je n'existais pas. Comme si personne n'existait hormis ce sale pirate. Oh si seulement il pouvait être mort… Si seulement il…

- Jack… Ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse pas… Sanglote t'elle

Je sens les regards gênés de l'équipage sur moi mais je m'en moque… Je ne vois qu'elle. Elizabeth. Mon Elizabeth qui pleure sur le corps de Jack.

Je tente une fois de plus de l'arracher à lui, de la consoler. Ma main se referme sur sa chemise mais elle me chasse d'un mouvement brusque. Sans me regarder. Encore. Je tente de lui parler

- Elizabeth…

Elle ne semble même pas m'entendre…

- Jack !! JACK !! Réveille toi !!! Dis quelque chose, JACK !!

Ce que ça peut faire mal….

Ma main retombe. Elizabeth pleure. Sa voix est hachée, tremblante… Ses mains caressent le visage de l'autre… Ses lèvres se penchent sur sa bouche. Je n'entends pas ce qu'elle lui dit. Je ne veux plus entendre. Je ne veux pas voir ce qui suit… Pas voir à nouveau les lèvres de ma femme se poser sur celle de ce sale voleur !! Je ne veux pas non plus voir son chagrin…. Pas en sachant qu'elle pleure pour un autre. Je ne peux pas ça fait trop mal…

J'ai beau tourner le regard, je l'entends encore sangloter…. C'est insupportable… Ma gorge est nouée, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur pèse aussi lourd qu'une pierre. Je…

- Elizabeth….

Une fois de plus, elle semble ne pas m'entendre … Elle caresse le visage de l'autre. Ses yeux sont agrandis par l'effroi et le chagrin.

- Je t'en prie Jack, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi…

- Il est mortellement blessé Miss… pardon Madame. Intervient Gibbs

Elizabeth ne semble pas l'entendre plus que moi … Son chagrin me brise le cœur. J'ai envie qu'il vive… Je le hais mais je veux qu'il vive. Parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir stopper ses larmes. Parce que je l'aime. Elle.

- Jack… je suis là… je t'en prie…

Un murmure faible lui répond

- Lizzie…

Je le hais d'être en vie. Je le hais d'appeler ma femme.

J'observe le visage d'Elizabeth, je dois savoir, je n'ai pas le choix… C'est comme si le soleil venait de se lever brutalement… comme un arc en ciel après des torrents de pluie… Jamais elle ne m'a regardé comme elle le regarde… Elle n'a pas besoin de me dire qu'elle l'aime, son visage, ses yeux, ses gestes parlent mieux que toutes les phrases. Que tout les mensonges.

Je m'écarte lentement…. Pourquoi rester près d'elle alors qu'elle ne me voit pas ? Sa main étreint celle de Jack. Je devine qu'elle lui sourit. Lui la dévore des yeux. Il l'attire vers lui. Non… non pas ça , je ne veux pas voir ça… pas encore pas… Monsieur Gibbs s'interpose.

- Faut qu'on regarde ta blessure Jack. Tu seras mieux dans ta cabine…

Les hommes se penchent sur Sparrow et le soulèvent avec précautions.

Alors seulement Elizabeth se retourne vers moi.

Sur son visage je lis les émotions se succéder. Chagrin. Remord. Honte. Dans mon cœur il n'y a que de la peine.

Le bras qu'elle tend vers moi retombe mollement. Son regard est fuyant. Ses joues rougissent tandis qu'elle se mord la lèvre.

- Will… Je .. Excuse moi, je .. Je ne sais pas , j'ai cru .. J'ai…

Sa voix tremble. Mon cœur est lourd. Mon chagrin m'étrangle. Mais c'est à moi de le dire. Pour elle

- Tu as cru que celui que tu aimes était mort. Et ce n'est pas moi.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'emplissent de larmes et elle tend sa main dans ma direction

- Will… je, non, je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment, je suis sincère , je …

Devant moi j'ai l'impression de voir un instant la petite fille qui me disait que rien ne nous séparerait jamais.. Mais Elizabeth n'est plus cette petite fille. Et je ne suis plus celui qu'elle choisit pour être son prince…

- Je te crois Elizabeth… Seulement …

- Il n'y a pas de seulement Will… je, je , partons d'ici, tout de suite, on a qu'à prendre une chaloupe et rentrer et…

L'idée est tentante… Mais si égoïste..

- Non. Ce n'est pas la solution et tu le sais.

Ma voix me semble si calme. Comment peut elle être aussi calme alors que j'ai l'impression qu'on me coupe le cœur en morceaux ?

- Will… Je…

- Tu es amoureuse de Jack.

Une boule remonte dans ma gorge, je serre les poings en espérant que cette douleur noiera celle de mon cœur.

Elizabeth se mord la lèvre une fois de plus. Ses bras se referment sur moi. Je la laisse faire.

- Nous, nous… je suis ta femme, on a qu'à rentrer à Port Royal et …

Pourquoi insiste t'elle ? Pour me protéger ?? Je n'ai plus besoin qu'elle me protège. Je sais déjà tout

- Et quoi Elizabeth ? Reprendre notre vie ? Te regarder faire semblant jour après jour, semaine après semaine ?

Elizabeth recule l'air foudroyé

- Je .. Will je ne fais pas sem..

- Si. Tu m'as choisi mais .. Pas ton cœur. Ça fait des jours que je t'observe, des jours que tu ne dis plus rien, que tu ne souris pas, que tu pleures sans raison… Maintenant je sais pourquoi.

Elizabeth baisse la tête et je lis sa culpabilité dans ses yeux.

- Ça passera… C'est le fait d'être ici de … Je t'aime Will

Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Mais pas suffisamment …

- Je ne crois pas que ça passera Elizabeth. Et je refuse de nous infliger ça à toi comme à moi. Nous méritons mieux que ça. Notre amour mérite mieux que ça.

Des larmes brillent dans les yeux d'Elizabeth et je sais que celles-ci sont pour moi. Mais je ne peux plus reculer. Elle mérite mieux qu'une vie de mensonge et moi aussi.

- Will… Tu me fais peur … Que …

Je détourne les yeux de son visage. Je ne peux pas la regarder en sachant ce que je m'apprête à dire.

- Elizabeth. Lorsque je t'ai épousée je t'ai promis et je me suis promis de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse. Le moment est venu de respecter ma parole.

- Wi…

Je la fais taire d'un geste

- S'il te plait laisse moi finir. C'est difficile à dire, à admettre que.. Je ne te rends pas heureuse Elizabeth. Pas comme tu le mérites. Si tu l'étais jamais tu ne te serais tournée vers Sparrow… Jamais tu ne serais tombée amoureuse de lui… Alors…

Mes mains tremblent tandis que je retire l'anneau qu'elle m'a passé au doigt il y a de ça un siècle il me semble.

- Will… Non … pas ça.. Pas…

Ma main prend la sienne une dernière fois et j'y laisse retomber le symbole de notre amour, de notre engagement…

- Je te rends ta liberté Elizabeth.

- Will ! Non, si tu m'en veux , si tu…

- Chut, je ne t'en veux pas Elizabeth. On ne choisit pas de plus aimer…

- Je t'aime encore !

Sa protestation naïve me serre le cœur et me fait plaisir à la fois.

- Mais pas comme tu l'aimes lui. Je ne te fais pas sourire comme lui il le fait. Tu ne me regardes pas comme tu le regardes lui. Et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que rien de ce que je ferais ne changera ça.

- On pourrait essayer….

- Je ne crois pas Elizabeth…. Je ne veux pas être ton geôlier. Je t'aime. Et si ton bonheur est auprès d'un autre et bien je préfère l'accepter plutôt que de te savoir malheureuse dans mes bras.

Les larmes roulent sur les joues d'Elizabeth et je sens sa main se refermer sur la mienne

- Je ne te mérite pas…

- Non tu mérites mieux … Et si tu penses que Jack est le mieux pour toi… Alors tu es libre de le rejoindre

J'ai l'impression que je pourrais mourir tellement j'ai mal.

*

Derrière Elizabeth, je vois soudain Jack s'approcher, son bras en écharpe. Il ne la quitte pas du regard. Moi je dois la laisser partir

- Va Elizabeth.. Il t'attend

- Non Will, je ne veux pas !!

- Que se passe t'il ? Demande Jack

Comme s'il l'ignorait… Comme s'il n'avait pas tout fait pour me la prendre …

Nos regard s'affrontent un instant et je vois Elizabeth commencer à trembler

- Il se passe qu'il y a un de nous qui est de trop Jack.

- Oh et que comptes tu faire ? Me tuer ?

Quel sale égoïste.. Il ne pense décidemment qu'à lui-même. Mais de nous deux, il faut bien qu'il y en ait un qui pense à Elizabeth… Je sais qu'il ne l'aimera jamais comme je peux l'aimer. Mais elle ne m'aimera jamais comme elle l'aime lui alors…

- Non Jack… Je vais juste partir …

Un vague sourire naît sur les lèvres de Jack et déjà je vois son bras s'approcher d'Elizabeth… Je, n'a-t-il donc aucune décence ?

- Will !! NON !!

Elizabeth encore. Mais c'est trop tard.

- Puisque tu n'arrives pas à choisir je le fais pour toi… J'espère, je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec celui que tu aimes…

Elizabeth ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais une gerbe d'eau l'empêche de le faire et nous nous tournons vers la mer. Là où quelques instants plus tôt il n'y avait que l'épave du navire qui nous a attaqué se dresse désormais fièrement un autre bateau recouvert de coquillages et d'algues.

- Jones… Murmure Jack. Il n'a jamais pu résister à un naufrage…

Je regarde le navire… C'est comme si le destin m'envoyait une échappatoire, comme si après m'avoir pris Elizabeth il me donnait l'occasion de retrouver mon père… Je n'ai pas à hésiter. Mon destin est scellé.

- Dans ce cas notre voyage ensemble arrive à son terme.

Elizabeth me regarde avec détresse.

- Will, non, non ne fait pas ça, pas comme ça … Je t'en prie, je , laisse moi… laisse moi…

Quoi ? Faire mine de m'aimer autant que Jack ?

- Non Elizabeth… Le temps ne changera rien… Et c'est peut être la seule occasion que j'aurais de retrouver mon père… S'il te plait ne me demande pas d'y renoncer, pas alors que nous savons tout les deux que … que… c'est fini…

Ça me fait tellement mal… tellement mal… Du coin de l'œil je vois le sourire triomphant de Jack, le visage bouleversé d'Elizabeth.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Mais tu ne peux pas renoncer à lui… Pas si tu veux être heureuse. Et moi je veux que tu le sois. Je mourrais pour toi Elizabeth.

C'est vrai… Si ma mort pouvait la sauver je me jetterais au feu avec plaisir.

- Lizzie… Souffle Jack. Il a fait son choix…

Non pas lui , je ne veux pas de lui maintenant… Pas alors que je remets entre ses mains la plus chose que j'ai jamais possédé.

- Laisse nous Jack.

Cette fois il se contente de reculer. Je me tourne vers Elizabeth tandis que j'observe le Hollandais Volant et ses promesses amères du coin de l'œil

- Will… Je n'ai , je ne veux pas te blesser, je …Hoquette Elizabeth

- Chut… Ne dis rien. Garde une place dans ton cœur pour moi c'est tout… Le mien t'appartiendra toujours.

- Oh Will…

C'est le moment… Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois partir tant que j'en ai encore le courage.

- Laisse moi te tenir dans mes bras… une dernière fois. Elizabeth.

Je sens ses bras se refermer autour de mon cou et la chaleur de son corps contre le mien

- Will… J'ai , j'ai encore tellement, je dois te dire…

Mes doigts caressent une dernière fois ses cheveux, je grave ses traits dans ma mémoire…

- Je sais Elizabeth. Moi aussi.

Mes lèvres se referment sur les siennes, je savoure sa bouche au goût de sel pour la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas la quitter. Pourtant je dois le faire. Pour elle, pour moi… Avant que la tristesse et l'amertume ne nous détruisent

- Prend soin de toi Elizabeth…

Je sens ses mains glisser sur ma chemise et je garde mes yeux dans les siens à mesure que je recule vers le bastingage, vers mon père et mon destin.

- Je t'aime.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre.

Je saute….

*

Mon corps rencontre violemment l'eau froide et j'entends le cri d'Elizabeth de très loin. Je ne me retourne pas. Ou plutôt si , une dernière fois pour la voir , pour…

Elle pleure… Et le bras de Jack se referme sur elle alors qu'il la console. Je ne peux pas rester là. Je ne peux pas les voir… C'est insupportable.

Je me force à nager vers le Hollandais Volant, la mer est forte… je me sens couler… Et après tout… à quoi bon vivre sans elle ? Je me laisse aller à l'inconscience qui m'enlève cette souffrance … Des mains me saisissent… Tout est devenu noir.

*

A mon réveil je constate avec surprise que je me trouve sur le pont d'un navire. Je suis presque déçu de ne pas être mort. Ou peut être que je le suis finalement si j'en juge par les créatures qui me jaugent…

Je jette un regard derrière moi. Le Pearl a disparu. Tout est sombre maintenant, comme si nous naviguions dans un autre monde… Ici le soleil se lève alors qu'il se couchait lorsque j'ai plongé. Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? Peu importe… Ce n'est pas suffisant pour me faire oublier la façon dont Elizabeth regarde Sparrow

Autour de moi les créatures commencent à bouger, à parler… Non laissez moi… Laissez moi je veux mourir… Laissez moi oublier son absence. Laissez moi oublier que je l'ai perdue….

Un cognement sourd ébranle le pont et je vois les créatures s'écarter pour livrer le passage à un monstre. Son corps est déformé. Ses mains ne sont plus humaines , l'une est une pince, l'autre un tentacule… Sa jambe ressemble à nulle chose que je connaisse. Quand à son visage….. Il n'est qu'un poulpe géant. Si je suis mort, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter l'enfer ?

La créature bourre lentement une pipe et je réalise que les murmures ont disparus…

- Qui es tu ? Me demande l'homme à tête de poulpe en me soufflant sa fumée au visage.

Pourquoi ne me laisse t'il pas tranquille ? Sans Elizabeth je ne suis plus rien.

- Sais tu où tu te trouves ? Demande l'homme

Là où Elizabeth n'est pas …Je réponds

- En enfer je suppose

Ma réponse les fait rire et la créature se retourne vers eux comme pour les prendre à témoin

- Pas encore .. Tu es sur le Hollandais Volant , ce nom te dit quelque chose sans doute…

Le Hollandais Volant… Moi qui pensait n'avoir pas réussi à le rejoindre… Brusquement toutes les légendes que Sparrow nous a racontées à ce sujet me reviennent en mémoire… Bien sûr, l'équipage est maudit… Dans ce cas mon père… mon père est peut être parmi ces créatures quand à celui qui se tient devant moi c'est …

- Davy Jones…

L'homme à la tête de poulpe éclate de rire

- Tu connais donc mon nom et mon navire… Puis je connaître le tien ?

A quoi bon résister… Puisque j'ai échoué à garder l'amour d'Elizabeth peut être que je réussirais à sauver mon père

- William Turner.

- William Turner. Répète Jones comme s'il s'en délectait. Je suppose qu'on t'appelle Will…

Pourquoi me demande t'il ça ?

- Oui…

Une nouvelle bouffée de fumée acre pénètre ma gorge et je tousse. Je suis donc toujours en vie…

- Et dis moi Will Turner… Pourquoi as-tu rejoint mon navire ?

Parce que je préfère l'enfer plutôt que de voir Elizabeth dans les bras de Sparrow

- Je suis venu sauver mon père !

Jones éclate de rire.

- Voyez vous ça… Et qui te dit que tu peux y parvenir Turner ?

- Jack Sparrow… Il…

Jones me coupe la parole

- Je sais que Sparrow t'a envoyé. Ma question est : pourquoi es tu venu ici ?

- Pour sauver mon père

- Ou alors … à cause d'une fille ? Susurre Jones.

J'ai l'impression que ses mots sont autant de coups en plein cœur

- Dis moi Turner, qu'as-tu encore à perdre ?

- Rien du tout…. Je veux juste retrouver mon père…

- A la bonne heure te voila satisfait !! Triomphe Jones. Mais peut être désires tu autre chose…

Oui… Retrouver Elizabeth.. Faire en sorte de revenir en arrière afin de ne jamais avoir connu Jack Sparrow

- Je peux te libérer de ta souffrance Turner… Reculer pour les cent ans à venir ton échéance et ses tourments…

Mon cœur me brûle.. Est-ce que Jones pourrait vraiment , est-ce qu'il… Je m'entends lui demander

- Comment ?

Les tentacules de Jones se raidissent et il se penche sur moi

- Offre moi ton âme… acceptes de me servir et je te promets que jamais tu ne vivras la souffrance des tourments de la mort auxquels cette… fille t'a condamné.

Mon âme… Moi qui était venu pour libérer mon père du joug maléfique de Jones voilà qu'il me propose à mon tour de devenir esclave…

- Penses y Will… Toutes tes souffrances oubliées peu à peu… Jusqu'à ne plus jamais te souvenir que tu as même souffert…

Ne plus souffrir…. Ne plus me souvenir des corps de Jack et d'Elizabeth enlacés. Oublier qu'elle en aime un autre…

- Alors Will Turner acceptes tu mon offre ? Acceptes tu de rejoindre mon équipage et ton père ? Ou alors préfères tu l'éternité de souffrance que la mort te promet ?

Je fixe les yeux couleur océan de Jones. Le seul reste d'humanité au milieu d'un visage monstrueux. Après tout qu'ai-je encore à perdre ??? Et pourquoi devrais je endurer cette souffrance… Les mots franchissent tout seuls mes lèvres.

- J'accepte votre offre…

La main tentaculaire de Jones se referme sur la mienne et il éclate de rire avant de me relâcher.

- Te voila désormais partie de mon équipage William Turner…. Déclare t'il avant de se diriger vers la proue

- Sparrow… tu as acquitté la moitié de ta dette… Se moque t'il

Quoi ??? Je ne comprends pas… je de quelle dette parle t'il ?

Des créatures tentent de me retenir mais je me précipite sur Jones

- Quelle dette !! De quoi parlez vous ???

Jones savoure de toute évidence le moment et je sens mon cœur se serrer. Qu'est-ce que ce maudit Sparrow a encore imaginé ??

- Deux âmes Turner… Deux cœurs brisés… Ricane Jones.

J'ai l'impression que le sol vient de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds… Deux âmes , deux cœurs brisés… La mienne et celle de …

- NON !!!!!

Je ne comprends que j'ai hurlé que lorsque les mains des créatures tentent de m'agripper. Je me dégage, je ne peux pas les laisser, Elizabeth, je ne peux pas la laisser… Laisser Sparrow la …

Ma main se referme sur mon épée, je recule, blessant sans remords les créatures qui s'approchent de moi

- Non… Ne vous approchez pas, laissez moi partir, je dois, je dois prévenir Elizabeth !!!

Un objet dur contre ma tête…. Je… Il fait noir…

*

Lorsque je reprends conscience mes poignets sont entravés…. Mon visage collé contre le mat. Non !! Elizabeth, elle ne doit pas… Il faut trouver un moyen.

Le pas de Jones derrière moi

- Ce cafard a besoin d'être puni. De connaître sa place. Faites venir Turner…

Quoi … que … quoi … Je me retourne et je croise le regard cruel de Jones. Je m'étais trompé. Ses yeux n'ont plus rien d'humain.

Je vois approcher un homme. Lui non plus n'a plus grand-chose d'humain. Une étoile de mer lui mange la moitié du visage pourtant je le reconnais instantanément. Mon père.

- Oh non non non pas lui… Balbutie t'il en me voyant.

Lui aussi m'a reconnu. Jones nous suit du regard, comme s'il savourait notre peine… Je ne peux détacher mon regard du visage de ce père que j'ai tant chercher et pour lequel j'ai tout perdu.

- Maître Turner. C'est à vous que revient l'honneur de châtier votre fils. Cinq coups de fouet. Annonce Jones en lui tendant le fouet.

Mon père secoue la tête. La main de Jones reste tendue.

- Faites votre choix Turner. Votre main ou celle du maître d'équipage.

Mon père ne bouge toujours pas. Nos regards se croisent. J'ai l'impression que ma peine se reflète dans ses yeux. A cet instant je comprends que Jones a menti. Ma souffrance ne partira jamais…

- Jimmy ! Tonne Jones en direction d'un homme à la tête de requin, lui présentant le fouet

- NON !!!! Hurle mon père en attrapant l'objet

Mon cœur se serre. Mon père… Il ne va pas… il….

Des mains déchirent ma chemise.

Le premier coup déchire ma chair.

*

C'est fini… Je sens le sang couler le long de mon dos, des mains défaire mes fers. J'ai mal… Mais ça n'est rien à côté de la douleur de mon cœur.

- Will… Murmure mon père en me tendant la main

Comme si je pouvais la vouloir après ça… Je me relève en titubant

- Le maître d'équipage se vante d'arracher la chair à chaque coup. Déclare mon père

Quoi ???

- Tu essaies de faire passer ton acte comme un acte de charité ??

- Oui.

Je remets ma chemise, je cherche un moyen de m'enfuir.. Je dois retrouver le Pearl, tuer Sparrow… Mon père me suit

- Ce n'est pas le destin que je voulais pour toi Will… Devenir esclave de cet endroit…

- Y'a-t-il un moyen de partir d'ici ? !!

Mon père secoue la tête

- Une fois qu' t'as accepté son marché tu peux plus partir.

Non, impossible, je ne peux pas !!! Elizabeth… Elle est en danger

- Peu à peu tu deviens partie du navire… Continue mon père. Jusqu'à en faire réellement partie comme ce pauvre Wyvern… Déclare t'il en me désignant le mur

Je me penche et je vois avec dégoût le visage d'un homme, comme prisonnier du bois du navire… Je

- Il doit bien exister un moyen de … de partir d'ici …

Je me retourne vers mon père.

Ses yeux sont pleins de larmes alors qu'il secoue la tête.

- Y'en a pas… C'est une cause perdue William

- Aucune cause n'est perdue tant qu'il reste un fou pour y croire !!!Je dois sauver Elizabeth….

Je cherche de quoi me libérer, de quoi tuer Jones autour de moi lorsque des voix attirent mon attention

- Je mise trois ans !

- Je relance de deux !

J'observe les hommes qui lancent des dés et je me tourne vers mon père

- Que misent ils ?

- La seule chose qui nous reste… Des années de service

Des années de service… Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur le jeu subtil des dés… Si, si je parvenais à …

- Est-ce qu'on peut défier n'importe qui ?

- N'importe qui. Même Davy Jones. Confirme mon père

Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur les dés…. C'est peut être ma seule chance de sortir d'ici… ma seule chance de sauver Elizabeth avant que Jack ne la livre à Jones. La main de mon père se referme sur mon bras.

- William ?

Ma décision est prise… Même si je n'ai qu'une chance je dois la tenter… Je me retourne vers mon père

- Apprend moi à jouer….


	24. Chapitre 23 : Nous sommes des pirates,

_**Bonjour à tous …. Nous retrouvons donc Lizzie après le départ de Will… Chapitre déconseillé aux Willabeths (lol) . J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes **_

**Chapitre 23 : Nous sommes des pirates ,des forbans**

_**POV Elizabeth Swann Turner**_

Will m'a quittée….

Will, mon amour d'enfance, celui qui a vu toutes mes joies et peines de jeune fille puis de femme est parti.

Celui que j'avais choisi comme mari , comme père pour mes enfants m'a laissée.

L'anneau qui enserre mon doigt s'est vidé de tout son sens tout comme la vie que je menais à Port Royal. Will est parti et j'ai du mal à vivre son absence. J'ai le sentiment qu'une page de ma vie s'est tournée, que mon enfance insouciante s'est envolée avec lui, ne laissant que la femme que je suis devenue.

Une femme que je méprise parfois. Une femme capable de blesser le plus fidèle des amis pour se vautrer dans les bras du plus ardent des amants. La jeune fille romantique que j'étais encore un peu il y a quelques semaines et qu'on appelait Elizabeth Turner est partie avec Will. Lizzie est restée. La Lizzie de Jack…

La Lizzie de Jack.

Celle qui soupire de plaisir dans ses bras et qui se donne sans penser au lendemain. La femme qui a sacrifié la sécurité future de son enfant sur l'autel de son désir.

Je n'ai parlé de mon bébé à personne. Pas plus à Will pour ne pas le forcer à rester qu'à Jack pour ne pas le voir s'en aller. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais une fois ma grossesse visible. J'ignore la réaction de Jack . Non, c'est différent, j'ai peur de la connaître, peur de lire dans son regard que notre histoire est finie. Je ne veux pas devenir l'une de ces femmes qu'il laisse derrière lui. J'en viens parfois à détester cet enfant que je porte et qui me privera peut être un jour des bras de Jack. Quel genre de mère suis-je donc pour haïr mon enfant avant même qu'il soit né ? Quelle sorte de femme préfère la luxure à sa propre chair ? Pourtant, même la honte ne parvient pas à m'empêcher de le détester…

Mes nausées ont encore augmenté, comme si l'enfant sentait ma haine et s'en vengeait de cette façon. Est-ce qu'il me déteste autant que je le hais ? Ma poitrine me fait mal, mon ventre est dur… Parfois le désir qui me consume est si intense que je pourrais en mourir. Dans ces moments là, j'ai l'impression que mon enfant est comme un ange pervers qui me pousserait dans les bras de celui dont je suis à présent sûre qu'il est son père. Un bébé même pas né peut il être complice de la luxure de sa mère ? Ou alors est-ce mon imagination qui me joue des tours, m'apportant une excuse pour me vautrer dans les bras de Jack comme le ferait la dernière des catins ?

Malgré tout mon chagrin… ma peine réelle, mes remords et mes regrets… Je n'ai pas attendu pour rejoindre l'étreinte de Jack. Mes lèvres étaient encore chaudes de celles de Will que déjà je les offrais à Jack. Le soir qui a suivi le départ de Will et la blessure de Jack nous avons fait l'amour comme jamais. Non, ce n'est pas le mot qui convient, ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était de la folie, une union aussi charnelle que bestiale, une explosion des sens dont le souvenir me fait rougir.

La blessure de Jack n'était pas mortelle, même pas aussi grave que je l'avais cru lorsque je n'ai pu me retenir de courir vers lui. Je sais à présent que c'est juste le choc de la blessure qui lui a fait perdre conscience et non l'approche de la mort. Cette balle n' a pas tué Jack. En revanche elle a tué les apparences que Will et moi maintenions ainsi que les mensonges dont je me persuadais. J'aimerais toujours Will. Mais je sais à présent que je ne l'aime pas comme une femme doit aimer son mari. J'ai mal de l'avoir blessé mais je ne regrette pas mon choix… Ou plutôt le choix qu'il a fait pour nous…

Depuis qu'il est parti je me sens à la fois libre et abandonnée. Triste et heureuse. J'espère qu'il a retrouvé son père, Jack m'a assuré que le Hollandais Volant l'avait repêché et je le crois. Je suis certaine que si Will était mort je le sentirais. Will ne peut pas être mort. J'ignore où il se trouve mais il n'est pas mort. Je le sens.

J'ai commencé à écrire. Une lettre pour mon père. Une pour Will. Les deux iront à Port Royal. J'ai pris ma décision. Je ne retournerais pas là bas. Le Black Pearl est une promesse trop grande de liberté pour que j'y renonce et je me sens enfin à ma place ici. Plus que nulle part ailleurs. Tout pourrait être parfait si seulement je connaissais les sentiments de Jack… Si j'étais certaine que ce maudit bébé que je porte ne détruira pas ce qu'il y a entre nous… Je ne le dirais pas à Jack. Pas avant d'être sûre que .. Qu'il est amoureux de moi. Si il l'est …

Non, je préfère ne pas penser à ça… Je préfère ne plus penser à ce que je ferais demain… Dans quelques heures les bras de Jack se refermeront sur moi et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureuse. Pas besoin de bijoux, de robes, de serments ou de bébés. Juste Jack. Je ne désire que lui. Et je ferais tout pour rester à ses côtés. Ainsi le dernier gage d'amour de Will n'aura pas été vain. Je serais heureuse avec Jack. Je ne changerais plus mon choix. Je l'aime trop pour supporter un jour de le perdre.

Des pas derrière moi, une odeur de rhum, des lèvres caressant ma peau et contre mon corps, le sien.

- A quoi penses tu trésor ?

Mes doigts se posent instinctivement sur mon ventre qui me lance brusquement et je me retourne pour le voir. Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de son visage. Mon pirate.

- A toi…

Jack sourit et ses doigts remontent jusqu'à mes cheveux, jouant avec une mèche éclaircie par le soleil

- Et qu'est-ce que je te fais ? Murmure t'il d'une voix rauque

La chaleur familière monte dans mon bas ventre et je me cale un peu plus contre lui sans me soucier des coups d'oeils choqués que me lance Mr Gibbs

- Je ne pensais pas à toi comme ça.. enfin..

Je tente de m'expliquer mais la main de Jack a déserté mes cheveux pour ma poitrine qu'il effleure légèrement

- Dommage… Déclare t'il en me relâchant

Quoi ??? Non !! Je proteste

- Jack…

Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes

- J'ai très envie de toi Lizzie ….

Seigneur moi aussi …

- Mais pas maintenant… Poursuit il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres

Ce que je le déteste !!

Sa main reprend la mèche de cheveux délaissée et il me lance un regard… Un regard qui ferait frissonner mon père s'il le voyait me dévisager ainsi

- Il y a une petite surprise pour toi dans ma cabine… Met la ce soir et rejoint moi sur le pont…

Ce soir ? Mais c'est loin ce soir !!

Ma mine doit être éloquente car Jack se penche sur moi, l'air ironique

- Je te promets que l'attente en vaut le coup.

Contre mon bas ventre, je sens sa vigueur démentir ses paroles et je me presse contre lui.

- Pourquoi attendre ?

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandissent brusquement tandis que je glisse ma main dans son fut pour le caresser.

- Tu n'as .. Aucune .. Décence… Souffle Jack en réprimant un gémissement

Je me contente d'en rire. Je sais très bien que personne ne peut voir ce que je fais, Jack tourne le dos au pont et ses hommes sont loin… Suffisamment loin.

- N'est-ce pas toi qui dit que la décence est inutile ?

Tout en parlant, je continue à le caresser, j'observe son visage, son regard qui se voile, qui se remplit de désir et du plaisir que je lui donne. J'aime le voir ainsi. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser. Je me sens femme. Je me sens vivante.

- Lizzie .. Je crois que tu devrais… Souffle Jack avant de s'interrompre brutalement

Dans ma main je sens son sexe se tendre, plus dur que jamais. J'arrête mes mouvements, je savoure les palpitations de sa verge sous mes doigts, la chaleur de sa peau. Il est prêt à exploser. Je le sens.

- Tu as dit ce soir c'est ça ? Ne puis je m'empêcher de le railler.

Un sifflement me répond. Je savoure l'effet que je lui fais.

- A ce soir Jack. Ne puis je m'empêcher de lui dire en relâchant son membre.

- Pirate.. Murmure t'il en glissant sa paume rêche sous ma chemise.

Je me dérobe pour ne pas qu'il sente les battements de mon cœur qui accélère sous la main qui empoigne mon sein

- Il me semble que vous avez dit ce soir Capitaine Sparrow.

- Je pourrais te prendre ici … maintenant… contre le bastingage. Souffle Jack en me repoussant contre ce dernier.

Un long frisson me remonte l'échine. Il en serait bien capable… Et je serais tout aussi capable de dire oui malgré …

- Capitaine ?

Gibbs…

Si je n'étais pas moi aussi frustrée par l'interruption je rirais de la mine de Jack alors qu'il se retourne pour répondre à son second, sa main désertant le sein qu'il tenait

- Quoi ! Demande Jack d'un ton revêche

Gibbs me lance un regard … un regard dont j'ai du mal à comprendre la signification , comme s'il était désolé pour moi…

- Pintel vous demande à la proue.. Je crois qu'il y a un problème. Déclare Gibbs.

- Bugger… Maudits incapables. Marmonne Jack en s'empressant vers l'avant du navire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le suivre des yeux. J'aime la manière dont il marche, j'aime la façon dont il commande son navire, j'aime…

- Dites Miss Elizabeth… Commence Gibbs d'un ton embarrassé

Pourquoi me dérange t'il en pleine contemplation ??? Agacée je me retourne vers lui

- Oui ?

Nouveau regard indéfinissable de Gibbs

- Dites Miss… Enfin Madame… Les hommes commencent à se poser des questions… Et moi aussi .. Faudrait pas, faudrait pas que vous oubliez le jeune William

J'ai l'impression qu'il vient de me poignarder dans le dos…

- Will est parti Monsieur Gibbs.

J'ai une boule dans la gorge comme à chaque fois que je parle de celui que j'ai si mal su aimer.

- Mais il va revenir Miss… Enfin vous savez , il serait pas content si il savait tout le temps que vous passez dans la cabine de Jack…

Je me sens rougir. J'ai l'impression d'être comme une enfant prise en faute… Il me suffirait de quelques mots pour expliquer à Gibbs que Jack et moi … Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai pas envie de lire dans son regard ce que je pense déjà à mon sujet : que je suis une femme … de peu de vertu.

- Jack … c'est pas celui qu'il vous faut Miss … Continue Gibbs en jetant de fréquents regards derrière lui

Pas celui qu'il me faut ! De quel droit ose t'il me dire ce qui est bon pour moi ??? Mais bien sûr Gibbs est comme tout les autres… Il pense que la place d'une femme est à terre à élever une armée de bambins en attendant son époux entre deux thés et deux ouvrages de broderie. Surtout si comme moi la femme est la fille du Gouverneur de Port Royal ! Comme si la naissance devait prédire la vie entière !

- Je crois que je suis assez grande pour décider de ce qui est bon pour moi Monsieur Gibbs.

Ma réponse est aussi sèche que je l'avais escompté. J'en ai assez que l'on décide pour moi de ce que je dois faire.

- Miss… Jack c'est pas… Commence Gibbs.

- C'est le capitaine du Black Pearl. Le coupe Jack en lui lançant un regard noir. Et il aimerait que son second se rende utile au lieu d'ennuyer sa donzelle avec ses histoires. Pigé ?

J'ai à peine conscience de la réponse de Gibbs. Les mots employés par Jack me font frissonner. « Sa donzelle »…. Je devrais me rebiffer en entendant ça, après tout je ne suis pas une chose pour appartenir à quelqu'un … Mais en vérité j'aime que Jack m'appelle ainsi… C'est un peu comme si pour lui j'étais sa, sa femme… Rien que cette idée me fait monter le rouge aux joues. Comme si je n'en avais pas encore assez du mariage… Comme si j'étais encore libre d'épouser Jack, comme si je n'avais pas déjà un mari ou comme si Jack avait envie de m'épouser…

Mon cœur rate un battement à cette idée. Je n'ai jamais autant regretté d'avoir dit oui à Will qu'à cet instant… Mes yeux glissent jusqu'à mon annulaire où brille encore l'anneau que Will a passé à mon doigt et le remord remplace l'envie. Je suis méprisable… Comme si je ne l'avais pas assez trahi…

Loin de s'imaginer le tumulte qui gronde en moi Jack poursuit à l'intention de Gibbs.

- Ce soir nous jetterons l'ancre au large de l'île des quatre vents. Je ne veux personne sur le pont , vous êtes tous consignés à l'entrepont. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui Jack … Soupire Gibbs en me jetant un regard désolé

- Maintenant mets toi au travail. Le Pearl n'avancera pas tout seul. Ordonne Jack

Tandis que Gibbs s'éloigne, il se retourne vers moi

- Ne t'occupe pas de lui mon ange…

En vérité j'ai déjà oublié Gibbs, mon corps appelle d'autres pensées…

- Pourquoi sommes nous tous consignés ?

- Non trésor… Ils sont consignés. Pas toi…. J'ai envie de te montrer quelque chose … J'ai même plusieurs choses à te montrer… Renchérit Jack en me regardant d'une manière …mon père dirait lubrique… moi je dis… excitante.

Cette fois c'est au tour de Jack de paraître content de mener la petite guerre des nerfs que nous nous livrons quotidiennement

- Va chercher ta surprise trésor… J'ai hâte de te voir dedans… Cette nuit. Susurre Jack.

Les battements de mon cœur accélèrent encore. C'est bon… J'aime me sentir ainsi… Remplie d'impatience, de désir…

Jack me tourne cruellement le dos et je cède… Puisqu'il tient apparemment à ce que j'aille voir sa « surprise » je m'empresse vers sa cabine dans laquelle je passe désormais toutes mes nuits.

*

La pièce est mal éclairée mais je me dirige instinctivement vers le lit. Si Jack a laissé quelque chose pour moi ça ne peut être que là.

Il y a bien quelque chose.

Une robe.

Une simple robe d'une blancheur immaculée qui jure étrangement avec les draps salis de notre sueur. La robe est plus blanche que celle que je portais le jour de mon mariage et je dois reconnaître que je suis déçue. Pourquoi Jack m'offre t'il une chose si … sage ?

Je la soulève avec réticence. Le tissu est léger sous mes doigts… Comme de la soie… Un rai de soleil filtre dans la pièce et j'aperçois ma main en transparence à travers la robe…. Seigneur, ce n'est pas une toilette sage de vieille matrone comme je l'avais cru au départ… C'est … c'est la chose la plus indécente que j'ai jamais vue de près… Je vois ma main à travers l'étoffe fine… Je ne pensais même pas qu'une telle chose était possible.

La coupe est ajustée. Très ajustée. Très éloignée des lourds arceaux de fer à la mode de Londres qui dissimulent les hanches et le galbe des jambes. Est-ce là le genre de robe que portent les putains de Tortuga ou d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que la mettre fera de moi l'une d'entre elles ?

La robe plaquée devant moi j'hésite. Ce n'est qu'une simple robe pourtant mais j'ai l'impression que le simple fait de la porter fera de moi la femme que j'ai peur d'être. Une putain. Est-ce que c'est ainsi que Jack me voit ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et je sursaute lorsque Jack m'entoure la taille

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la mettre trésor ?

Dans le miroir, derrière moi, je vois son regard impatient mais aussi satisfait, comme s'il était en train de remporter une bataille dont le sens m'échappe

- Elle est .. Elle audacieuse…

Jack éclate de rire

- Même plus que ça trésor… La soie vient de Singapour, les femmes de là bas savent vivre tu peux me croire… Et faire plein d'autres choses aussi… Susurre t'il

Mes doigts se crispent dans la fragile étoffe.

- Est-ce que c'est une tenue que portent les putains de Singapour ?

- Je préfère parler de femmes qui aiment donner et prendre du plaisir. Élude Jack en me relâchant

J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir … Je ne sais pas si c'est le bébé, la robe ou les deux à la fois mais je vais vomir

- Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme une simple putain là pour te donner du plaisir !!!

- Et en prendre aussi trésor. Plaisante Jack

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine… Ainsi c'est bien ça… J'ai les larmes aux yeux, je …

La main de Jack effleure mes lèvres et il reprend

- C'est dans ce genre de robe que je te rêve… Lizzie…

Sa bouche rejoint la mienne et je me sens perdre pied.. Ses lèvres sont si douces, sa langue caresse la mienne et je sens ma bouche s'enivrer sous ses effluves de rhum

- Mets la … J'ai envie de te voir dans cette robe ma Lizzie…

Je tente une fois encore de me dérober

- Pour un homme qui n'a pas de robe dans sa cabine …

- Celle-ci est faite pour toi. Murmure t'il en s'écartant légèrement. Si elle ne te plait pas mets en une autre trésor… Mais rejoins moi tout à l'heure…

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que déjà je suis seule, la robe toujours plaquée contre moi

*

Je suis nue…

J'observe du coin de l'œil le léger renflement que forme à présent le bébé dans mon ventre. Ma poitrine aussi a grossi. Mes seins sont plus douloureux… Plus sensibles aussi aux caresses de Jack.

La robe blanche est sur le lit. J'hésite encore…

Ma main glisse sur le tissu, il est si doux, si léger… Indécent. Même pour des dessous il le serait. Mais Jack semble vouloir que je la porte… Comment pourrais je lui résister ?

La robe glisse sur ma peau, elle épouse chacune de mes formes, enferme mes seins dans sa prison de soie… Mes cuisses se dévoilent à chacun de mes pas, la peau mise à nue par les fentes audacieuses de la robe. Dans le miroir je vois une femme qui n'a plus rien à voir avec Elizabeth Swann. Une femme aux lèvres entrouvertes, aux cheveux retombant sur ses épaules et qui porte une minuscule figure de proue autour du cou. Une femme que je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir devenir mais qui contre toute attente me plait. Une femme qui ressemble à l'idée que je me faisais enfant des femmes pirates.

Je souris avec hésitation à mon reflet tandis qu'on frappe un coup léger à la porte

- Miss Elizabeth, le capitaine vous attend sur le pont. Me crie Gibbs à travers le bois

Il est trop tard me changer. Trop tard pour reculer. Je ne peux plus renier celle que je suis devenue quand bien même j'ai des airs de catin à mes propres yeux… Quelle importance après tout si Jack m'aime ainsi ? Tant qu'il me désire autant que je le désire, tout est pour le mieux. Je ferme brièvement les yeux et je chasse des larmes inopportunes alors que j'ôte de mon doigt l'anneau que Will m'avait offert. Cette fois, je dis adieu pour de bon à mon passé.

*

Le regard dont me gratifie Jack me fait oublier sur le champ toutes mes réserves… Je m'avance sur le pont et je m'aperçois qu'il y est seul.

- Où sont tout les autres ?

Il ne me touche pas. Il se contente de me regarder. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux me font déjà l'amour…

- En bas. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais les laisser regarder ma Lizzie… Souffle t'il en s'approchant de moi

Mon cœur fait une nouvelle embardée. Un frisson secoue mes épaules. Je ne regrette plus d'avoir mis la robe. Pas quand je vois la façon dont il me regarde. Comme si… comme si il m'aimait. Je veux dire vraiment… D'amour.

- Tourne toi. Souffle Jack d'une voix rauque

Cette fois sa demande me fait rire et je tourne sur moi-même comme lorsque j'étais une gamine qui voulait s'étourdir. J'ai encore envie d'être étourdie… J'ai envie de m'enivrer, de me saouler de rhum et de sexe. J'ai envie d'être dans les bras de Jack. J'ai envie de lui.

Comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées, Jack me présente une bouteille de rhum

- Cette nuit je te jure de ne pas m'endormir mon ange…

- Oh en serez vous capable Capitaine Sparrow ? Ne puis je m'empêcher de le taquiner

- Je ne fais jamais deux fois la même erreur… Murmure t'il

Je bois une longue gorgée et Jack me fixe sans bouger. J'ai envie qu'il me touche pourtant son regard est plus brûlant que la plupart des caresses.

- Chante encore la chanson Lizzie… Tu sais .. Souffle t'il. J'ai envie de t'entendre la chanter… Avant de te faire l'amour sur le pont de mon navire…

Mon cœur loupe un nouveau battement…. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du désir ou parce qu'il se souvient de ce qui aurait pu, aurait du être notre première nuit ensemble si j'avais été moins stupide . Ma voix s'étrangle dans ma gorge et il passe un bras autour de ma taille pour nous faire tourner. Nous dansons…

Les pas ne sont pas ceux d'une valse ou d'un menuet, la danse de nos corps ne ressemble à rien de « convenable » mais jamais une danse ne m'a autant enivrée. Je sens son sexe durcir contre mon corps, sa main pétrir mes fesses à travers l'étoffe.

- Nous sommes des pirates des forbans…

Je chante sans y penser. Jack me fait tourner la tête, le rhume finit de m'enivrer.

Nous sommes sur le pont et dans le ciel je vois briller des étoiles… Les mains de Jack m'enserrent, son corps se presse contre le mien et il me fait tourner. Je me sens légère, libre , heureuse… Plus rien ne compte…

- Ma Lizzie… Ma maudite pirate… Souffle Jack avant de reprendre du rhum.

Ma main cherche la bouteille et il me la tend avec un sourire. J'aime le rhum. J'aime Jack et le rhum… Et je .. J'aime le rhum…

Ma tête me tourne, j'ai envie de rire, j'ai envie de pleurer… J'ai envie qu'il me fasse l'amour. La main de Jack se referme sur la mienne et il m'entraîne à l'avant du navire, jusqu'à la proue.

- Tu vois Lizzie… La figure du Pearl… Elle porte la même robe que toi… Déclare t'il d'un ton aviné.

Je ne comprends rien… J'ai juste envie d'être dans ses bras.

- Regarde … Souffle t'il en me tournant vers la proue. Ma perle c'est toi…

J'ai l'impression que le monde vient de s'arrêter. La manière dont il m'a dit ça … comme si… comme … une déclaration…

- Jack … Est-ce que.. Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Évidemment trésor… C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu mettes cette robe… Comme elle… Comme ma figure de proue.. Souffle t'il

Si on peut mourir de bonheur je crois que je suis morte… Ma voix s'étrangle. J'ai envie de lui, là maintenant tout de suite. Je veux être à lui, je veux être sa femme, ne plus jamais le quitter, ne …

- Je t'aime Jack.

Au moment où je prononce ces paroles je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je les pense vraiment.

Contre moi je sens Jack se raidir, ses yeux fouillent les miens

- Que.. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit … Souffle t'il

- Que je .. Je suis amoureuse de toi Jack.

Un instant je crois lire quelque chose comme … de la tristesse dans ses yeux mais il m'embrasse brutalement. J'ai du me tromper.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu ressens ? Me demande t'il

Si sa voix n'était pas aussi inquiète je rirais de son angoisse mais je n'ai pas envie de rire. Je n'ai plus envie de m'amuser.

- Oui… Je t'aime Jack…

Sa main se referme sur la mienne, ses doigts serrent les miens à les briser mais je m'en moque. Seul compte cet instant.

- Oh Lizzie.. Si tu savais… Murmure t'il. Je ne suis qu'un maudit pirate…

Quelle importance… Il peut bien être qui il veut tant qu'il est Jack… Je me serre contre lui.

- Fais moi l'amour Jack. Maintenant. Sur le pont de ce navire…

- Sur le champ. Répond il d'une voix légèrement étranglée tandis que sa tête glisse jusqu'à ma poitrine

A travers l'étoffe je sens sa bouche aspirer mon téton, le sucer, le lécher. C'est bon… Tellement bon… Entre mes cuisses je sens mon plaisir s'écouler tandis que ses doigts s'enfoncent en moi, protégés par l'étoffe douce

- Lizzie… Râle t'il en me poussant sur le pont.

Sa bouche est entre mes cuisses à présent, sa langue explore mon intimité… C'est tellement bon… tellement bon… J'ai envie qu'il me prenne. Maintenant. Qu'il me prenne comme l'une de ces femmes de Singapour dont il dit qu'elles savent tout faire. J'ai envie de lui.

- Mon dieu Jack…

- Dis le.. Dis mon nom… Dis moi… Ce que tu veux de moi…

Sa bouche suce à nouveau mon sexe. Je vois les étoiles dans le ciel et Jack entre mes cuisses. Je l'aime…

- Fais moi jouir Jack… Je t'en prie…

Je n'en peux plus… je suis tellement excitée que j'en ai mal …

- Viens… Murmure Jack avant d'enfoncer sa langue en moi

C'est trop je …

* * *

J'ai l'impression que tout les navires alentour ont pu entendre mon cri. Je n'ai pas honte. Je n'ai plus honte d'être celle que je suis. Mes mains forcent Jack à remonter son visage contre le mien et j'embrasse ses lèvres humides de mon plaisir. Sa langue chargée de mon orgasme danse avec la mienne et je défais son fut, exhibant enfin son sexe.

J'ai perdu la notion de tout ce qui n'est pas Jack. Ma langue explore tout les recoins de sa verge tandis que mon corps me crie qu'il n'est pas encore rassasié de lui.

- Fais moi l'amour.. Maintenant… Jack…

- Bugger. Souffle t'il avant de me repousser sur le sol pour me prendre d'une brusque poussée.

Je crie à nouveau. Ou peut être que c'est lui. Je ne sais plus. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Je jouis à nouveau alors qu'il me retourne pour me prendre comme on prend les marins. C'est bon… tellement interdit mais bon… je …

- Lizzie… Gémit il avant de se lâcher au plus profond de moi.

Nous retombons sur le pont complètement nus et Jack se tourne vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Nous sommes des pirates des forbans… Souffle t'il

- Des maudits pirates… J'ajoute en l'embrassant.

J'ai l'impression qu'une ombre passe sur son visage puis il se lève pour me soulever dans ses bras.

- Je le suis vraiment Lizzie… Murmure t'il

Je niche ma tête dans son cou, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse… Je m'enivre de cette odeur de sel et de rhum qui n'appartient qu'à lui tandis qu'il me dépose sur son lit

- Quoi donc ? Je finis par lui demander

- Un maudit pirate…. Me répond il avant de m'embrasser.

La nuit n'est pas finie. Je suis à lui et j'aime ça.


	25. Chapitre 24 : Les démons de minuit

_**Erf … après le ressenti de Liz, voici enfin celui de Jack… Pour les démons de minuit… et bien cela fait référence aux vieilles habitudes de Jack… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ???**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs **_

**Chapitre 24 : Les démons de minuit**

_**POV Capitaine Jack Sparrow**_

Elle est à moi. J'ai réussi. Si j'avais su qu'il suffirait d'une blessure légère pour écarter Will de mon chemin je me serais blessé depuis longtemps.

Mon plan a marché au-delà de tout mes espoirs. La nuit a été au-delà de tout mes fantasmes.

Lizzie dort à mes côtés et je peux voir sa poitrine se soulever légèrement au rythme de sa respiration. Ma Lizzie. Ma liberté. Grâce à elle, ma dette envers Jones sera bientôt définitivement soldée. Certes, William l'a rejoint plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Cette nuit Elizabeth m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Et vu comme elle me l'a prouvé je ne peux que la croire.

A mes côtés elle frissonne légèrement et je me retiens pour ne pas la toucher. Pas encore… Je ne dois pas encore la réveiller. Mon sexe se tend et je m'impose le calme sans trop y parvenir… Bugger cette fille c'est quelque chose. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle serait aussi… aussi… délicieuse. Faire l'amour à Lizzie c'est comme plonger dans un tonneau de rhum la tête la première. C'est presque du gâchis de la donner à Jones… Cette vieille méduse est incapable d'apprécier les bonnes choses…

Lizzie bouge à nouveau et sa main se pose sur mon torse. Oui… réveille toi et descend ta main trésor.. Jackie a quelque chose pour toi… Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent… Je ressens un besoin urgent de combler cette jolie bouche si prompte à me satisfaire… Puisque dans quelques jours nous arriverons à Singapour… Autant que je la comble pleinement avant de lui briser le cœur. Comme je l'ai promis.

Comme je l'ai promis.

Le prix de la liberté. De MA liberté….

Ma bouche se glisse sur la sienne et elle répond instantanément … Dormait elle vraiment ou faisait elle semblant ? Après tout ça n'a aucune importance, elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut, sa liberté est comptée à présent qu'elle m'a donné ce que je voulais. Son cœur….

Son corps glisse sur le mien, son sourire me saute au visage. Je me sens … bizarre…

- Bonjour Capitaine Sparrow…

Enfin une femme qui connaît l'importance des grades sur un navire !

Ses hanches glissent sur mon corps et je la sens me guider en elle. Bugger …. Elle est vraiment … Je…

Ses lèvres se penchent sur les miennes à nouveau et je la sens bouger sur moi, lentement puis….. Oui ! Oui comme ça … Mes mains pétrissent, caressent, sa peau est douce, plus douce que celles des catins avec qui je couche d'ordinaire. Sur moi elle gémit alors que ses hanches accélèrent. Plus fort ! Oui c'est ça .. Je .. Je ..

J'adore ce genre de réveil…

*

Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel lorsque je me décide à la laisser. Puisque dans quelques jours tout sera fini autant en profiter tant qu'elle m'appartient encore…

- Jack ? A quoi vous jouez ?

Gibbs. Encore. Fidèle mais mêle tout.

- A rien du tout.

Je le vois secouer la tête. Il semble désolé … Pour qui ? Pour moi ? Faut pas t'en faire mon gars, le Capitaine Sparrow est sur le chemin de la liberté. Définitivement. Grâce à mes prodigieuses qualités d'amant et à la crédulité de Lizzie…

- Avec .. Vous savez… Murmure Gibbs

Je vois… Apparemment les cris que Lizzie a poussé tout à l'heure ne sont vraiment pas passé inaperçus. Mais après tout qu'est-ce que j'en peux si la donzelle est bruyante ?

- Rien qui te concerne

Gibbs me tire par la manche. Bugger il compte me harceler encore longtemps ?

- Mais elle a passé la nuit dans votre cabine et les autres et moi-même … enfin une femme à bord ça porte malheur et puis … elle est mariée.. À Will.

Comme si je l'ignorais ! Mais Gibbs n'a aucun soucis à se faire, dans peu de temps il n'y aura plus aucune femme à bord. Seulement ça je ne peux pas lui dire, ce vieil imbécile est incapable de tenir sa langue. Et puis.. J'aime mieux pas qu'on sache cette partie de mon histoire. C'est pas que je regrette, non, rien n'est plus important que ma liberté mais…

- Jack ?

Ah oui une réponse ..

- C'est simple, le jeune Turner ayant lâchement déserté le navire et sa femme pour retrouver sa liberté, la donzelle se console.

Gibbs a l'air abasourdi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi après tout c'est bien comme ça que les choses se sont passées, à quelques détails, minuscules détails, près.

- Maintenant, à moins que tu veuilles d'autres détails remets toi au travail. Je suis plutôt pressé d'arriver à Singapour.

Gibbs ne bouge pas. Ce qu'il m'énerve à me regarder comme ça !

- Maintenant Gibbs !!!

Voilà et bon débarras !

*

Elle a passé sa journée à regarder l'horizon. C'est fou ce que cette fille aime la mer. Pour un peu je pourrais croire qu'elle a ça dans le sang… et d'autres petites choses aussi.

Là encore elle fixe les vagues. Son visage est crispé. Des regrets ? Non ! Il ne faut pas, surtout pas ! D'accord elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait mais elle le disait aussi à Turner… Et il est hors de question qu'elle arrête de m'aimer avant que je lui ai brisé le cœur.

Je m'approche lentement, je prends le temps de savourer le spectacle qu'elle offre avec ses jolis cheveux dans le vent. Oui décidemment, la mer est faite pour elle… Ça tombe bien vu qu'elle va passer les cent prochaines années sur un bateau.

- Pourquoi souris tu comme ça ? Me demande t'elle avec une petite lueur dans le regard.

Une petite lueur fort plaisante.

- Je me disais que tu avais l'air tout à fait à ta place, ici , sur le pont…

Comme je m'y attendais elle rosit de plaisir. La plupart des femmes seraient vexées qu'on les voit plus sur un bateau que dans un salon mais avec celle-ci c'est l'inverse. C'est toujours l'inverse avec Lizzie.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr trésor, pourquoi te mentirais je ?

A part pour te donner à Jones bien sûr… Mais là ça n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, après tout elle parait réellement à sa place ici. Sur mon Pearl.

Elle baisse légèrement la tête

- Jack… J'ai… pris une décision.

Je déteste quand elles disent ça…

- J'ai écris une lettre pour mon père. Et une pour Will aussi.

Lettre ? Mais pour quoi faire ?? J'ai pas envie d'avoir la Navy à mes trousses moi !

- Et que dis tu dans ces lettres ?

Elle se mord légèrement la lèvre… Oh oh.. Elle a peur que ça ne me plaise pas

- Que je ne reviendrais pas à Port Royal.

Son regard est hésitant, ses yeux cherchent les miens. Quelle réponse ?

- Oh… Et une raison particulière à cela ?

Suffisamment neutre

- Je .. J'avais pensé que peut être … tu .. Enfin que nous..

Ferions l'amour là maintenant tout de suite !! Je me sens à l'étroit là…

- Que nous ?

- Que tu m'autoriserais à rester à bord.. Je .. Je n'ai pas dit à mon père où j'étais, juste que j'allais bien et que … enfin que je suis .. Heureuse

Dans ses yeux l'angoisse que je connais bien. Celle la au moins est typique des filles. La peur de ne pas être aimée. Pour un peu je la plaindrais presque.

- C'est vrai trésor ? Tu es heureuse ?

- Comment ne pourrais je pas l'être ?

C'est pas faux. Toutes les filles auxquelles je fais l'amour le sont… plus ou moins longtemps.

Lizzie baisse brutalement le visage et je vois des larmes briller au coin de ses cils

- Tu peux rester… je n'ai jamais vu les choses autrement, toi et moi… sur le Pearl…

Son visage s'éclaire brutalement et je sens son corps se glisser contre le mien, le coller étroitement… Comme si elle ne me faisait pas déjà assez d'effet comme ça.

- Oh Jack… Si tu savais ce que … enfin j'avais peur que tu dises non

- Lizzie … attend cette nuit et je te prouverais à quel point j'ai envie que tu restes…

Si je m'écoutais ça serait déjà fait.

Elle s'approche encore et entre mes jambes je sens mon membre durcir un peu plus. J'ai envie de la ..

- Pourquoi pas maintenant …. Souffle cette maudite petite sorcière en frôlant ma bouche

- Ça ne serait pas très décent Miss Swann.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être décente.. Et si j'en crois ce que je sens contre moi… Toi non plus…

Cette fois je ne peux pas résister … Puisqu'elle le veut .. Autant lui faire plaisir … et me satisfaire du même coup

- Gibbs prenez la barre, Elizabeth et moi nous avons des documents à examiner dans ma cabine.

Je fais à peine attention à la réponse de Gibbs et je m'en moque pas mal. Mon fut frôle l'explosion.

*

La porte est à peine refermée que déjà je lui enlève sa chemise.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de porter une robe ou rien du tout

Un rire me répond et je sens ses lèvres dans mon cou

- Laisse moi m'occuper de toi Jack…

C'est fou ce qu'elle apprend vite…

- C'est surtout Jackie qui a besoin de toi trésor…

Je me laisse enlever ma chemise et je sens la caresse douce de ses doigts sur ma peau puis ses mains s'attaquent à mon fut sans la moindre hésitation

- Pauvre petit Jackie… Murmure Elizabeth

Je .. Je suis incapable de répondre. Ses lèvres me sucent, m'aspirent, me caressent. Mes genoux tremblent… Depuis quand mes genoux tremblent t'ils ? La fatigue sans doute… Mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux , je la guide tandis qu'elle s'active mieux que la plupart des filles que je paye pour ça.

- Bon sang Lizzie…

Oui…. Elle me regarde pendant qu'elle… Bugger c'est trop bon. Cet imbécile de Turner ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il a loupé avec ses histoires de respect et autres fadaises. Sa langue glisse sur mes bourses alors qu'elle me lèche, sa main secoue ma tige… Bugger je vais venir elle ….

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser tant il bat vite… Je me demande si je serais encore en vie lorsqu'on débarquera à Singapour. Cette fille me tue… Chaque fois est meilleure que la précédente, plus .. Plus… bien plus mieux quoi !

- Je t'aime Jack…. Souffle t'elle. Et j'aime aussi Jackie. Ajoute t'elle en souriant

Tu m'en diras tant ….

Je reprends mon souffle. La donzelle a les joues rouges…. Je vois les pointes de ses seins durcir …. Ses si jolis petits seins.

- Viens… Lui dit je en la guidant vers le lit encore défait de nos ébats du matin

J'ai envie de lui faire plaisir… D'entendre encore ses petits cris alors que je lui fais toutes ces choses… qu'en vérité je n'aurais jamais pensé faire à une fille sans la payer ( ou du moins sans lui faire croire que je vais la payer)

J'embrasse ses seins, j'enfouis mon visage dans sa poitrine. J'ai l'impression que ses seins sont de plus en plus lourds, j'aime les sentir dans le creux de ma main. J'aime leur goût aussi . J'aime leurs pointes qui roulent si bien sous ma langue.

- Oui .. Jack comme ça…

Je déserte sa poitrine pour observer son visage offert. J'adore la voir comme ça… Juste pour moi …

Mon regard tombe sur la bouteille de rhum… j'ai envie de Lizzie au rhum… Sitôt dit , sitôt fait… Je m'empresse de verser ce délicieux rhum sur ses seins son ventre, partout

- Jack ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu le vois trésor… Je bois du rhum…

Ma langue glisse sur sa peau, je suce ses seins l'un après l'autre pour récupérer jusqu'à la dernière goutte. J'avais raison… C'est délicieux.

- J'adore le rhum à Lizzie …

Un soupir me répond

- J'adore le rhum aussi … Souffle t'elle alors que ma langue recueille des gouttes baladeuses sur son ventre

- Nous avons donc un accord trésor … Je vais finir cette bouteille avec toi.

Pour toute réponse, elle gémit.

J'adore cette fille ….

*

Elle dort. Un bras posé sur mon ventre et la tête dans mon cou. Je sens son souffle me chatouiller tandis qu'elle respire calmement. Dans quelques heures nous serons à Singapour. Dans quelques heures je serais libre.

Libre. Enfin. Libre de toute dette, libre d'écumer les océans, de pirater, de rançonner, de piller … Libre de me glisser dans les bras de n'importe quelle fille.

Tout s'est déroulé parfaitement. William ( pour des raisons qui m'échappent complètement et qui sont sans doute à la hauteur de sa stupidité) m'a laissé le champ libre et je sais de source certaine qu'il a rejoint l'équipage de Jones. Comme je l'avais prévu.

Une fois le forgeron parti… Je n'ai eu qu'à claquer des doigts pour récupérer la donzelle. Et finalement jouer à l'amoureux était moins difficile que je ne l'aurais pensé. Lizzie est une partenaire plus qu'agréable, que ce soit pour la conversation ou pour autre chose. Je me demande ce qu'elle a pu trouver à ce gamin… Enfin je ne le saurais sans doute jamais et dans quelques heures elle sera loin. Ou plutôt je serais loin …

Nous avons fêté dignement nos adieux ( même si la donzelle ignore que c'en était, attendu qu'elle est assez naïve pour croire que je vais la garder à bord … C'est peut être ça qui l'a poussée dans les bras de Will, à eux deux ils font la paire question stupidité) et je suis épuisé… Comme à chaque fois… Je n'arrive pas à me contenter d'une fois. Plus je la prends plus j'ai envie de la prendre. Et comme elle ne se refuse jamais…

Contre moi, je la sens bouger légèrement. Il nous reste quelques heures… Peut être qu'une.. Dernière fois avant de l'envoyer à quai… Pour qu'elle envoie ses fameuses lettres ( une idée superbe ces lettres, elle m'offre mon impunité sur un plateau… j'ai vérifié mon nom n'est cité dans aucune des deux … et vu le contenu, personne ne cherchera à la retrouver pas même son père)

La main qui repose sur mon ventre bouge légèrement et je la sens se coller contre moi comme une petite chatte qui réclame des caresses. Après tout … pourquoi pas ? Une dernière fois avant de l'abandonner …

*

La dernière fois s'est transformée en deux dernières fois… Et le sourire qu'elle me fait me renseigne assez sur son état. Elle est comblée…

Devant nous, Singapour et ses milles lumières…

- C'est magnifique… Murmure t'elle. Resterons nous longtemps ici ?

Toi plus longtemps que moi trésor…

- Je ne sais pas, quelques jours… Peut être plus. Tout dépend de la Compagnie trésor… C'est ça la vie de pirate

Quoi pas de grimace ? Pas de moue mécontente ? Décidemment le destin fait mal les choses, cette fille aurait du être marin ou rien du tout ! Je reprends

- Tu devrais aller au bureau de la Compagnie… Pour tes lettres tu vois … En revanche tu me pardonneras de ne pas t'accompagner mais ma tête est mise à prix et il serait stupide de ma part de tenter … les soldats.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir une grosse boule dans la gorge.. Bugger qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Sans doute l'air de la terre, j'ai passé tellement de temps en mer que j'ai plus l'habitude

- D'accord. Je suppose que c'est au bout du quai ? Me demande t'elle en avançant pour débarquer

- Oui, c'est ça.

Bugger j'ai l'impression que je vais m'étouffer.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas leur dire ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Jack, j'ai l'habitude des soldats.. Entre mon père et Norrington. Me rassure t'elle

Je… pourquoi pas demain ? Après tout Jones n'est pas si pressé et il me reste encore du temps…

- Lizzie tu…

Ses lèvres m'interrompent net, dans ma bouche sa langue rejoint la mienne. Bugger … Je ne peux plus reculer… Autant lui offrir un vrai baiser d'adieu. Mes bras se referment sur son corps et je la sens m'étreindre avant de se dégager avec un rire

- Je ne vais pas m'envoler tu sais… Rien ni personne ne pourrait m'empêcher de te rejoindre Jack.

Le pire c'est qu'elle le pense….

Je la regarde s'éloigner. C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je la vois comme ça… Dans quelques années elle ressemblera à toutes les créatures qui peuplent le Hollandais Volant. Ce que je deviendrais si je ne respecte pas très vite ma part du marché… et pour cela je dois voir Lizzie une dernière fois…C'est l'heure de faire une grande fête.. Et Lizzie n'est pas invitée !

*

Trouver une fille n'a pas été difficile. En trouver une différente de Lizzie non plus. La catin que j'ai pour une fois payée ( je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser les choses au hasard quand ma liberté est en jeu) est brune. Elle est assez jolie. Ses formes sont généreuses et elle a un cul à faire bander un saint. Autant dire que mon pantalon est en ébullition…

Elle s'appelle euh je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelle en fait mais en vérité ça m'importe peu… On va dire qu'elle s'appelle Beth. Non pas Beth. Disons Marie .

Donc Marie n'a pas été longue à faire tomber les maigres pièces de tissu qui la couvraient et à m'enlever mes vêtements

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon beau ?

Mon regard glisse sur la fille tandis mon sexe commence à se réveiller complètement ( les derniers jours avec Lizzie ont été plus qu'ardents … ) Jolis seins que je m'empresse d'empoigner, tellement gros que leur chair déborde de mes mains alors que ceux de Lizzie s'y logeaient parfaitement… Bugger non ne pas penser à elle. Mon regard tombe sur l' entrejambe béant de la catin déformé par des années à donner du plaisir aux hommes. La prendre ne me dit rien…

La fille m'observe et sa main glisse jusqu'à ma tige avant de s'activer rapidement, sûre de ses gestes.

- Dis moi . Comment tu veux le faire mon joli ?

Si elle se taisait aussi … Ça serait sans doute plus facile.. La faire taire… Oui voilà l'idée…

- Mets toi à quatre pattes dos à la porte et prend le dans ta bouche.

Elle obéit immédiatement.

Elle est douée… Sa langue explore tout les recoins de ma queue et je glisse une main dans ses cheveux sombres avant de la retirer. Blahhh ils sont tout poisseux, pour un peu ça me ferait débander… Sa langue continue toutefois son ballet et je pousse un gémissement de plaisir cette fois. C'est tellement bon…

Le plaisir monte irrépressiblement…. Je vais .. Non il faut que je me retienne …

Un pas sur le pont. Léger. Féminin. Voilà celle que j'attendais.

Je m'empresse de pousser la tête de la fille sur moi et je retiens de justesse un nouveau gémissement de plaisir. Elle est vraiment très douée… Sa gorge est …

La porte s'ouvre. Il est trop tard pour reculer

Entre mes jambes la bouche de la fille s'active. Face à moi Lizzie est pétrifiée.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures qu'elle est là avant qu'elle ne se décide à réagir. Je la vois reculer… Sa main est sur son ventre et même à travers mon plaisir je peux voir ses jolis yeux se remplir de larmes

- Jack … qu'est-ce que tu … Gémit elle d'une voix brisée

Entre mes jambes Beth, non Marie, s'arrête brutalement

- C'est qui elle ?

C'est le moment. Le moment de lui briser le cœur pour de bon. Le moment que j'attends depuis des mois. La boule est de retour dans ma gorge ( l'air de Singapour n'est décidemment plus ce qu'il était) mais rien ne m'empêchera de gagner ma liberté

- Elle ? Personne d'important trésor… Continue.

Je réponds calmement et j'appuie la tête de la fille sur ma queue. Pas envie qu'elle fasse tout capoter. Lizzie est pâle… Trop pâle. Comme si… comme si je venais de la frapper … Je …

- Comment … oses tu.. Je , je t'ai dit que je t'aimais !! Sanglote t'elle

Je .. M'attendais pas à ça .. Mais je dois .. Répondre …

- J'ai quitté Will , mon mari, ma vie pour toi et tu .. Tu …

La main dans les cheveux de la fille pour l'empêcher de parler je réponds. Une dernière fois

- Un jour ou l'autre il faut assumer ses choix. Pour le reste et bien .. Je ne t'ai rien promis non ? Maintenant si tu voulais bien… Nous laisser. Nous sommes un peu occupés au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué

Voilà. Juste ce qu'il faut

Le visage de Lizzie se décompose un peu plus. Elle est si pale … tellement pale… Je la vois reculer et porter la main à son ventre puis à sa gorge comme si elle .. Comme..

- Madame Elizabeth ? Tout va bien ?

Gibbs … Décidemment cette cabine commence à être un peu trop fréquentée. Je suis obligée de tendre l'oreille pour entendre la réponse de Lizzie. Sa voix tremble. Ses mains aussi. J'ai réussi …

- Si tu pouvais fermer la porte on aimerait être tranquilles !

Voilà… Elle a disparu. J'entends ses pas décroître rapidement. Je l'imagine courir vers le quai, vers la terre qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter. J'ai gagné… Ma victoire est assurée.. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à me réjouir complètement

La fille soupire bruyamment. La scène m'a fait perdre toute mon ardeur

- T'es sur que tu veux que je continue ?

Quoi ? Évidemment !! Je ne vais sûrement pas laisser un petit contretemps mineur me priver de ce que j'ai payé ! Je repousse la fille et je me relève pour me placer derrière elle. Un cul pareil ça se doit d'être honoré… Jackie n'est pas très long à retrouver toute sa vigueur et je m'enfonce dans la fille… Marie pousse un petit cri de temps à autres… Un cri fait pour exciter le client… Lizzie, elle, crie pour de vrai et … Bugger non ne pas penser à elle… Ne pas …

La jouissance m'a pris par surprise et je me laisse retomber sur le lit. La fille se glisse contre moi, la main sur mon ventre. Bugger ce que je déteste ça !! Qu'ont donc toutes ces bonnes femmes pour jouer les câlines alors qu'on vient juste de les payer pour leur cul ???

- T'es pas mal dans ton genre … Me glisse la fille en m'embrassant dans le cou. Tellement bien que la deuxième fois je te le fais gratuitement …

Proposition alléchante… Pourtant j'ai beau faire j'arrive pas à me réjouir.. Pas plus que je ne sens capable de jouir à nouveau

- Tu ferais mieux de partir ma belle. Je suis plus d'humeur

- C'est à cause de l'autre fille c'est ça ?

Non bien sûr que non !!! Je l'ai déjà oubliée du reste, c'est pas pour qu'on me la rappelle sans cesse.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Tu as eu ton or alors dégage

Une gifle….

J'ai l'habitude et j'en verrais sûrement d'autres…

Lizzie ne m'a pas giflé…

*

La fille est partie, j'ai rejoint Gibbs sur le pont

- Sais pas ce que vous avez fait Jack mais ..Commence t'il

- Tais toi. On lève l'ancre.

Je fouille la pénombre à la recherche d'une silhouette familière. Où a-t-elle pu aller ? a-t-elle déjà rejoint Jones ? Non… Sûrement pas encore… Elle y pensera quand elle aura arrêter de pleurer. J'en suis certain… Elle voudra retrouver son Will. Et alors je serais libre à jamais…

Pourtant je ne ressens pas autant de joie que je l'aurais cru à cette idée… Cette fichue boule dans la gorge a encore enflé on dirait… Et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur me fait mal.. Sûrement le manque de sommeil. Oui c'est sûrement ça…

Le Pearl quitte le port. Je ne l'ai pas revue. Je ne la reverrais jamais et… Bugger. J'ai besoin de rhum. Après tout .. Je dois fêter ma liberté et ma victoire… Boire… oui c'est ça boire, ça me fera du bien et le rhum fera partir cette maudite boule qui m'étouffe et le goût amer que j'ai dans la bouche…


	26. Chapitre 25 : Juste une illusion

_**Bonjour à tous… Voici donc la suite. **_

_**Merci Cass pour ta reviews ... et oui tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est dommage que Jack ne réalise pas qu'il a un coeur.... **_

_**Je vous préviens, le chapitre est assez dur… Nous retrouvons Liz après son départ du Pearl. J'espère que vous aimerez… ( si vous voulez je vous donne la BO du chapitre lol : Je suis malade version chantée par Lara Fabian )Bonne lecture et … Review ?**_

_**Attention chapitre en deux parties et réservé à un public averti**_

**Chapitre 25 : Juste une illusion**

_**POV Elizabeth Swann Turner **_

Jack m'a menti.

Jack ne m'aime pas.

Il m'a prise comme une catin puis une fois lassé de moi en a choisi une autre.

J'ai l'impression que le monde vient d'exploser. Que mon cœur est en miettes, que je vais mourir ou alors que je vais me réveiller bien au chaud dans les bras de Jack et qu'il va me sourire et me… Non Jack ne me sourira plus jamais.

Jack ne m'embrassera plus jamais…

Jack ne me fera plus l'amour. Il ne me touchera plus, il ne …

NON !!!!

Je veux mourir… Je .. Ne peux pas continuer à endurer ça… Je veux que ça cesse, je veux ne plus voir dans ma tête cette fille entre les jambes de Jack… Ne plus entendre ses gémissements, ne plus…

C'est insupportable… Je préférerais qu'il m'ait tuée plutôt que de me laisser voir ça… Est-ce cela que j'ai infligé à Will ? Est-ce que ça lui a fait aussi mal ? Oui sûrement… Quand je pense que je lui ai fait subir cela pour une soi disant histoire d'amour qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve…. Juste une illusion. Tout mon bonheur des semaines passées n'était qu'une illusion…

Si seulement je pouvais rester, ne plus bouger, ne plus parler…. Le temps que mon cœur arrête de saigner… Le temps que mes yeux ne voient plus Jack avec une autre… Le temps que je comprenne pourquoi …

Peut être que j'ai mal vu… peut être que…

Non, à quoi bon me mentir… Jack ne m'aime pas, Jack ne m'aime plus… Si tant est qu'il m'ait aimée… Voilà ce qu'on gagne à tomber amoureuse d'un pirate,me souffle cruellement la voix que j'ai fait taire en chassant Will, la voix de la femme bien que j'étais, ou du moins que j'essayais d'être…

Je me suis laissée tomber dans un coin du quai… J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée là.. J'ignore depuis combien de temps ma vie s'est arrêtée.

Je n'ai plus de larmes… Mes yeux me brûlent, mon cœur est plus lourd que jamais. Et soudain, je la vois. ELLE.

La fille qui était dans la cabine de Jack. La fille qui m'a pris mon pirate. Elle…..

D'où je suis, je l'entends rire et se vanter de sa soirée. Chaque mot me fait plus mal que le précédent

- Pauvre gars.. Il avait grand besoin d'une femme qu'il a dit … Une vraie pas comme la fille qui s'accrochait à lui comme, comme … un poux sur ta tête tiens ! Explique t'elle à une autre catin

J'ai envie de frapper cette fille, j'ai envie de lui faire payer ce qu'elle a fait. Oui… en finir avec elle. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai découvert le mensonge de Jack j'ai un but… Montrer à cette catin que je ne suis pas comme elle, que je sais me battre que je ….

J'avance vers la fille. Je veux la frapper, la tuer , la faire souffrir autant que je souffre à cause d'elle . Mon regard tombe malgré moi sur l'endroit où nous avons mouillé il y a de ça des siècles à ce qu'il me semble...

Le Black Pearl est parti.

Jack est parti.

Je me sens vide. Je me sens seule sans lui…. J'ai si mal…

Une des deux filles me bouscule et je me laisse glisser sur le sol

- Tention idiote, regarde où tu vas ! Me jette t'elle sans s'arrêter.

L'autre me fixe. Entre mes larmes je la reconnais à la masse sombre de ses cheveux, c'est celle qui était avec lui.

Elle me reconnaît aussi.

- Allons ma mignonne. Me glisse t'elle gentiment. Faut pas pleurer comme ça. C'est toujours comme ça pour nous autres… Un jour c'est toi, le lendemain une autre … C'est ça les marins, une femme dans chaque port et les bourses pleines et impatientes d'être vidées quand ils reviennent à terre

J'entends à peine le rire rocailleux de la première tant je me sens mal. La putain de Jack me prend pour l'une des leurs.

La putain de Jack me prend pour une catin !!!

Je lève la main pour la frapper mais elle se penche sur moi

- Allez ma jolie ça fait toujours ça avec le premier… Tu t'y feras à la longue… Tu verras.

Ma main retombe. Elle a raison… Je suis une catin… Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle puisque Jack m'a usée ainsi. Non.. Je suis pire… Elle au moins est libre de se donner alors que moi j'ai infligé ça à Will…. Mon regard se baisse malgré moi sur ma main. Autour de mon doigt je vois la marque de mon anneau légèrement plus claire que le reste de ma peau. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mon mariage que j'ai si impitoyablement brisé. L'alliance que Will m'avait offerte est restée sur le Black Pearl avec mes rêves et mes illusions… Je n'ai plus rien.

J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'arrêter de pleurer. Au dessus de moi la fille s'inquiète

- Hé … Allez lève toi, faut pas que tu restes comme ça, les gars ça les fait pas bander de voir une fille pleurer

Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Jack ne veut plus de moi ??? Parce qu'il m'a vue pleurer ? Ou bien c'est le bébé ? Ou alors à cause de Will ou…

Je suis incapable de penser. Incapable de bouger.

- Allez arrête. Me glisse la catin.

Dans sa voix, de la pitié. Son bras me soulève. Je suis incapable de protester, incapable de répondre… Elle peut bien me faire ce qu'elle veut je m'en moque. Je suis déjà morte.

- A quoi tu joues ? S'agace l'autre fille, celle qui m'a bousculée. La nuit est pas finie

- Oh allez c'est bon, l'autre a été généreux… On peut pas la laisser comme ça

- On la connaît pas.

Je me sens étrangère à cet échange. Je sais qu'elles sont en train de parler de moi mais je me sens comme une coquille vide, un spectre, une morte… La fille qui était avec Jack me relâche légèrement et je la vois se tourner vers sa compagne entre mes larmes

- Sois pas bête. Souffle la fille

- Laisse la où elle est !

- Jette un oeil sur elle tu veux qu'elle reste sur le port ? Lui demande l'autre

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle veut que je parte et à vrai dire je m'en moque... J'ai perdu Jack, j'ai chassé Will. Je n'ai plus rien à part mes larmes et l'enfant tellement détesté qui grandit en moi et qui ne connaitra jamais son père. Par ma faute. Parce que j'ai voulu croire que Jack m'aimait, qu'un pirate pouvait aussi être un homme bien.

*

La fille qui était avec Jack a du gagner car je sens sa main sur mon bras. Pourquoi me force t'elle à me lever comme ça ? Pourquoi ne me laisse t'elle pas ici ? Je ne veux pas qu'on s'occupe de moi, je ne veux pas qu'on me force à vivre... je n'ai plus envie de vivre... Vivre c'est ressentir encore et encore cette douleur, cette impression de vide... Je sais que c'est lâche, que je suis lâche mais je m'en moque. Je n'ai plus rien... Sans Jack rien ne vaut plus la peine...

- On va t'emmener voir Huan. Explique la fille. Lui il saura quoi faire de toi. Tu verras il va bien s'occuper de toi, il te dira quoi faire..

- Huan en voudra pas. Tente l'autre, celle qui m'a bousculée et qui était pour me laisser où j'étais tombée.

- Tu sais ce qu'il fera si Tonk met la main sur elle et qu'il apprend qu'on l'a vue et qu'on lui a pas amenée ... Murmure celle qui me tient par le bras

J'aimerais qu'elles se taisent.. Qu'elles me laissent tranquille, je me fiche de leurs Hujesaisplusquoi ou de l'autre type... Pourtant je ne dis rien, je n'ai pas la force de résister, pas l'envie non plus... Elles peuvent bien faire ce qu'elles veulent de moi j'en ai rien à faire. J'ai perdu Jack.

J'ai perdu Jack...

*

L'endroit où elles m'ont emmenée est sombre, sale et malodorant... La poigne de la fille tremble légèrement sur mon bras ou peut être est ce moi qui tremble ainsi. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus... Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à cette fille entre les jambes de Jack, qu'à son visage à lui renversé par le plaisir qu'une autre lui donne... Non... ma poitrine me brûle, j'étouffe.. Jack

L'homme auprès duquel elles m'ont conduite et qui selon elles va m'aider ( comme si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider... comme si cet homme avait le pouvoir de remonter le temps et de m'empêcher d'aimer Jack...) est petit . Son visage est couturé de cicatrices, comme si il avait été brûlé ou je ne sais quoi. Mais je m'en fiche, je ne comprends pas ce que je fais là. Je me retourne pour sortir de cette pièce aux relents étouffants de fumée mais je réalise que je ne sais même pas par quel chemin je suis arrivée ici... Je n'ai pas fait attention.. Je pensais à Jack . A Jack et à cette fille. A Jack qui s'est moqué de moi, de mon amour... A Will aussi que j'ai tellement fait souffrir... Pauvre Will... Maintenant je comprends ce qu'il a enduré par ma faute , cette douleur insupportable, ce poids qui écrase la poitrine, qui enserre le coeur je ...

L'homme me parle je crois mais je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'il me dit et encore une fois je m'en fiche, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on me laisse pleurer tranquille... Pourquoi ai je suivi cette fille qui s'est donnée à Jack pour quelques sous... J'ai été stupide. Mais ce n'est pas la pire de mes bêtises, non la pire c'est...

La fille me balance un grand coup de coude

- Répond lui. Chuchote t'elle. Ou il va se mettre en colère

Répondre ? Mais à quoi ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a demandé...

- Elle complètement débile... Souffle l'autre fille. On aurait pas du la ramener !

- Elle est sous le choc. Lui répond la première. T'as vu elle a pas arrêté de pleurer. Lance t'elle à sa compagne avant de se retourner vers l'homme près duquel elle m'a conduite et de commencer à parler dans une langue complètement inconnue

Je tourne la tête, je me fiche de ce qu'ils veulent....

- Anglais ? Demande t'il

- Répond. M'intime la fille

Ma voix me semble éraillée à mes propres oreilles

- Oui...

- Déjà elle est pas muette . Commente l'autre, celle qui m'a bousculée

L'homme hoche la tête. Il a l'air content que je parle anglais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi....

- Toi quand ici ? Demande t'il

Comme si ça avait de l'importance... Est ce possible d'estimer depuis combien de temps on vous a brisé le coeur ?

L'homme me regarde d'un air bizarre

- Combien jours tu ici ?

Combien de jours ? Je ne sais pas , sans doute pas longtemps ou alors peut être était ce hier ou ...

- Je crois qu'elle vient de débarquer. Intervient obligeamment la fille qui était avec Jack. Elle était sur un bateau qui est parti

Je tente de refouler de nouveaux sanglots. Le Pearl est parti. Sans moi

- Vrai ? Demande l'homme

Je suis incapable de parler, les mots s'étranglent dans ma gorge, je me contente d'hocher la tête

- Je crois qu'elle pensait qu'elle resterait à bord du bateau. Intervient la fille

Je pensais même plus que ça... Je pensais que Jack .. Que Jack ...

La nouvelle semble faire plaisir à l'homme et la catin continue

- Elle était avec le capitaine , ptete même tout l'équipage mais ils en avaient marre

L'équipage ? Mais ... mais pour qui me prend elle ???

- Toi partir. Ordonne soudainement l'homme à la fille qui m'a amenée

Quoi ? Mais je....

Non je ne veux pas rester là , je ....Avant que j'ai la force de faire un mouvement la fille reprend avec hardiesse

- On s'était dit que comme on l'a amenée.. Commence la fille une lueur cupide dans les yeux

L'homme a un sourire désagréable et leur désigne une porte soigneusement dissimulée derrière une tenture. Sans m'adresser un regard les deux catins s'y précipitent

- Il va bien s'occuper de toi. Me jette la fille

Est ce mon imagination ou bien y a t'il de la honte dans sa voix ?

*

Je suis seule avec l'homme....

Il s'approche de moi Je recule. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, je ne veux pas qu'il me parle, je ... qu'on me laisse tranquille

- Toi quoi sait faire ?

?????

- Toi sur bateau, reçoit argent pour équipage ? Capitaine ?

Je vais vomir....

Il me prend pour une putain... Je baisse les yeux et je m'aperçois que je porte toujours la robe que m'avait offert Jack, la première, celle que Will avait tellement détesté. La veste dont je m'étais couverte pour me rendre auprès des autorités a disparu comme le Pearl. Est ce que je l'ai perdue ? Ou me l'a t'on volée ? Je ne sais plus..

- Toi argent ?

Je réalise alors que je n'ai rien... pas même une pièce, tout ce que je possédais est resté sur le Pearl avec mes rêves... Je secoue la tête, espérant qu'il s'en contentera

- Toi ... Veux travail ?

- Je....

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je veux juste qu'il me laisse tranquille , je veux partir d'ici, je veux oublier tout ça...

Je sens des larmes déborder et rouler sur mes joues, je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi misérable que devant cet homme qui me prend pour une putain et qui me propose de... de...

La main de l'homme se pose sur mon corsage et je frissonne, il me touche presque comme, comme Jack le fait, faisait... J'ai envie de lui hurler que je ne suis pas ce genre de femme , que je ne suis pas une putain mais... est ce vraiment le cas ? Je, Jack m'a utilisée ainsi et ... je, je ne sais plus, je n'ai plus la force... Je pleure tellement que je ne sens plus la main de l'homme sur moi

- Toi arrêt pleurer, homme pas aimer filles qui pleurent, venir avec moi. M'ordonne t'il

Je n'ai pas le choix. Sa main se referme sur mon bras et il m'entraîne dans une pièce à peine plus éclairée que la précédente dans laquelle flottent des volutes de fumée. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil les deux filles qui m'ont amenées couchées sur une litière à même le sol, le regard vague. L'homme ne s'arrête pas, il m'entraîne entre les lits. J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai mal… Pourquoi ne me laisse t'il pas partir ?

Nous passons un nouveau rideau. Cette fois il y a plus de lumière.

- Enlève tout. Me dit l'homme

Quoi ?? Non… Je … Je recule et je croise les bras… J'ai envie de courir, de m'échapper, de fuir … De rejoindre la mer et de m'y noyer , de retrouver Will et de lui dire à quel point je suis désolée de lui avoir si mal. De retrouver le Jack qui me murmurait des mots doux même si ce n'était que des mensonges…

L'homme ne me touche pas. Il me fixe

- Dit toi arrêt pleurer. Répète t'il

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je me suis remise à pleurer. J'ai l'impression que je ne verserais jamais assez de larmes… L'homme lève la main et m'empoigne fermement le menton. La lumière m'éblouit, je cligne des yeux, je ne vois plus rien…

La pression sur mon visage se relâche un peu, ses mains palpent mon corps maintenant. Ce n'est pas une caresse, plus … une sorte de , d'examen. Je me dégage maladroitement

- Laissez moi partir…

C'est la seule chose que je réussis à dire, je me sens si engourdie, si faible

L'homme sourit

- Toi arrêt pleurer. Moi donner oubli toi

Donner l'oubli ??? Est-ce vraiment possible ? Peut il vraiment me faire oublier la douleur ou n'est-ce encore qu'un mensonge ?

- Une fois toi fumer ça , toi oublie .. Explique t'il en me tendant un embout fumant

Je ne fais pas un geste dans sa direction. Je ne veux pas le prendre… Je…

- Prend. Moi offrir toi. Répète t'il en me tendant à nouveau l'espèce de tuyau que les femmes fument dans la pièce adjacente . Cadeau.

Sur son visage le sourire le plus faux que j'ai jamais vu….

Mais suis-je vraiment bon juge en matière d'homme ? Après Jack j'en doute… Pourtant j'hésite

- L'oubli… Me répète l'homme en prenant une longue bouffée de fumée.

Quelle importance après tout… Peu importe ce que ce c'est …. Quand bien même ça me tuerait ce n'est pas comme si la vie comptait encore à mes yeux.

Je referme mes doigts sur l'objet

- Aspire… Me dit l'homme

Je prends une profonde bouffée. La fumée me brûle la gorge, la poitrine… C'est la mort qu'il me donne ainsi, je vais mourir, je … Je suis à genoux. La main de l'homme glisse sur ma taille et il me force à m'allonger sur la litière

- Encore… Me dit il. Ça oubli, meilleur que médecine

Je vois trouble, l'odeur me prend à la gorge, les parfums me montent à la tête, je sens l'étau qui enferme mon cœur se desserrer légèrement. Une nouvelle bouffée. Je ne tousse pas cette fois… J'ai l'impression de flotter… Pas comme si j'étais encore sur le Pearl, plus comme si je volais… Ce n'est pas bien je sais… Mais les traits de Jack, son visage alors que la fille s'occupe de lui… Tout devient flou. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai débarqué sa voix railleuse lorsqu'il m'a demandé de les laisser s'atténue…

Encore une bouffée, une pleine cette fois… La plus grosse que je peux prendre… Tout pour oublier … J'aperçois le visage grimaçant de l'homme à travers une sorte de brouillard mais au lieu de me faire peur, il me fait rire cette fois. Rire… Moi qui croyait ne plus en être capable à cause de … à cause de Jack…

La peine me submerge. Son souvenir est comme une attaque qui me met le cœur à vif… Je n'ai pas d'autres armes que celle que le chinois m'a fournie.. Une nouvelle inspiration… J'oublie ce que je fais là… Les mains de l'homme découvrent mon épaule, légères, si légères que je les sens à peine

- Toi aime oubli ?

- Oui…

Oh oui j'aime l'oubli… Je voudrais oublier encore, oublier ma peine et celles dont je suis responsable… Oublier Jack et ses caresses. Oublier à en mourir… L'homme me détaille maintenant… Il a la même tête que Norrington lorsqu'il examine un cheval. Rien que ça me fait rire … La fumée bleue tournicote autour de moi, c'est magnifique…

L'homme me tend un nouveau tuyau et je me jette sur lui avec avidité. Je me sens légère, engourdie… Ma peine aussi est en sommeil…

- Bien… Murmure l'homme.

Je ne fais plus attention à lui.. Il a raison… La fumée est magique… J'oublie … Tout…

- Toi vouloir encore oubli ? Demande une voix venue de très loin

Oui…. Oui encore … Je voudrais pouvoir m'y noyer… Pouvoir… Je ne sais plus…

Une main me force à tourner le visage, je sens la caresse d'une fumée chaude sur mon dos. Quand ai-je enlevé les lacets de ma robe ?

- Huan donner oubli toi. Si toi ramène de l'argent à Huan.

Argent … Mais je n'ai pas d'argent … Il a oublié ? J'entends mon rire de très loin…

- Toi fille de Huan. Toi travaille Huan et Huan donne oubli à toi.

Je ne comprends rien… Et je m'en fiche… Seule compte cette fumée magique qui m'empêche de souffrir… Souffrir .. Pourquoi ai-je mal ?

Un éclat … J'entrevois un homme aux cheveux noirs…

_Lizzie, ma jolie Lizzie_

Des larmes … Je sens les gouttes sur mon visage. Elles sont si chaudes… Mes mains se tendent. Le tuyau est là … J'aspire…

*

J'ouvre les yeux.

Autour de moi un décor chargé , inconnu… Où .. Où suis-je où est Jack ?

La douleur jaillit en moi comme jamais .

Je me rappelle… Jack. La putain. Singapour….

La putain encore. L'homme au visage brûlé

La fumée bleue, les vapeurs d'oubli….

Ma robe est à demi ôtée, mes seins presque entièrement dévoilés… Je ne me rappelle plus … Si… Les mains de l'homme de la fumée sur moi…Les bouffées, les unes après les autres… Puis plus rien…

Je crois que je me suis endormie….

Je remets machinalement mon corsage… et je ressens un vague soulagement en sentant mes autres dessous intacts… J'ose à peine penser à ce que l'homme aurait pu me faire pendant mon sommeil… Sans doute rien de plus que ce que Jack m'a fait…

Jack…………..

Ma main se tend vers le tuyau qui gît, abandonné…

- Toi réveillée. Déclare l'homme en me dominant de toute sa taille

Je me fiche de lui… La souffrance est revenue avec le souvenir de Jack, de Will de toutes les larmes versées et du mal que j'ai fait et que Jack m'a fait. Ma main serre le tuyau

Celle de l'homme se pose sur la mienne.

- Toi . D'abord dit travaille Huan.

Huan… L'homme s'appelle Huan…. Les deux femmes, les putains… Elles sont à lui. Je me souviens… Elles m'ont prises pour l'une d'entre elles… Comme Jack.

Non, non pas penser à Jack … Non … Je tire sur le tuyau mais la main de Huan serre mon poignet

- Toi fille de Huan. Toi marque Huan. Toi d'accord ?

D'accord ? Mais … pourquoi … Je m'en fiche de ce Huan… Tout ce que je veux c'est la fumée bleue… Celle qui m'empêche de penser à Jack, celle qui m'empêche d'avoir mal

- S'il vous plait… Je veux oublier…

Huan me regarde d'un air content… Je ne vois pas pourquoi… Je m'en fiche. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne plus penser à Jack

- Moi faire marque toi… Toi est à Huan maintenant. Toi obéis et Huan donne fumée. Explique t'il en chauffant une aiguille

Une marque ? Quelle marque … je …

- Je veux oublier.

Je répète. J'ai l'impression de ne plus connaître que ces trois mots, que ce sont les seuls que mon cœur brisé m'autorise encore à dire…

L'homme sourit atrocement. Il me tend le tuyau. La fumée pénètre ma gorge, elle me brûle mais je sais que cette douleur là ne durera pas. Je l'oublierais. Comme le reste.

Je réagis à peine lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonce dans mon épaule.

- Toi prendre fumée. Moi protège toi. Toi avoir ma marque et être protégée.

Je ne sais pas de quoi je dois être protégée… Mais je n'ai pas le courage de lui demander. La fumée flotte devant moi et je l'observe. C'est comme de la brume sauf qu'elle est bleue… Sur mon épaule, l'aiguille va et vient, Huan dessine un motif compliqué. Jack aussi dessinait sur mon corps…

Non !!! Pas Jack , non , non , non !!!!

*

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, l'homme est toujours là... Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici, j'ai perdu le compte je crois... Le souvenir de Jack m'assaille de nouveau et j'ignore le chinois pour agripper l'oubli...

J'ai beau aspirer, rien ne vient… Et le souvenir de Jack est là, il me guette… Je pense encore à lui; à son visage, ses lèvres, ses caresses… Au fond de moi je sens le désir se réveiller…

- Toi à Huan maintenant. Annonce l'homme

Je m'entends répondre

- Encore de l'oubli

- Après toi fait pour Huan, ramène argent et Huan donne fumée toi.

Je n'ai pas d'argent …

- Je n'ai pas d'argent… Dis je à haute voix

La poigne de Huan se referme sur mon bras et il me force à me lever . Je suis trop faible pour résister… Je ne veux pas résister. A quoi bon… J'ai déjà tout perdu…

*

La lumière du soleil m'aveugle. C'est la première fois que je vois ce Singapour dont Jack m'a tellement parlé en plein jour

Jack.

Huan me traîne dans une ruelle et m'amène jusqu'au quai. Je reconnais l'endroit je crois, c'est là qu'hier (était ce vraiment hier ?) je suis allée voir la garde pour lui confier mes lettres… Huan s'arrête près d'une rue, non loin de l'endroit où Jack avait fait mouiller le Pearl.

- Toi gagne argent. Me dit il

Je secoue la tête. J'en ai assez, je veux qu'il me lâche. Je veux qu'on me laisse pleurer puisque je n'ai plus que ça

- Je n'en ai pas… Moi pas argent.

Huan me fixe et tire brutalement sur ma robe dévoilant ma gorge

- Toi donne ce que veut aux hommes. Hommes paient pour prendre toi. Puis toi amène argent Huan. Huan donne toi manger et fumée contre argent.

Il veut que je me … que je …

Du coin de l'œil, je vois la putain de Jack me faire un sourire moqueur avant de se diriger vers un marin d'une saleté repoussante.

- Toi à Huan compris. Toi fais ce que Huan veut. Me martèle l'autre en tapotant l'épaule qu'il a « marquée »

Les mots sortent tout seuls

- Je ne suis pas une catin.

Non , je ne le suis pas, peu importe ce qu'ils pensent, peu importe , je , j'aimais , j'aime Jack !!!

- Toi catin si toi veut oubli. Personne donne toi oubli sauf Huan. Toi marque Huan.

Je secoue la tête, je me sens engourdie, la fumée me monte à la tête, j'en veux encore… Encore… Est-ce que la fumée me fera tout oublier ? Même comment je me la procure ? Et .. J'ai mal, tellement mal à la pensée de Jack… Peut être qu'ils ont raisons tous, peut être que je suis une putain, que tout le reste de ma vie n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion…

Je jette un œil sur le quai… Un homme s'approche de moi. Il est sale. Il sent les embruns, le sel et le rhum… Comme Jack…

Non… Je ne veux plus penser à Jack …

- Laisse moi.. Oublier

- D'abord travail. Ensuite oubli. Répète Huan en tirant un peu plus sur mon corsage comme s'il allait me mettre nue au milieu de la rue

L'homme approche de plus en plus… Mon corps n'a plus d'importance… je n'ai plus d'importance … la seule chose qui compte c'est cette douleur… la faire partir…

La main de Huan sur ma gorge me ramène au présent

- Ça perles ! S'exclame t'il. Ça paye oubli derniers jours. Ajoute t'il en tirant sur le lacet

Mon petit Pearl… Ma figure de proue… La seule chose qui me reste de Jack … ( hormis ce bébé auquel j'évite de penser … pas encore, pas maintenant ) Je recule. Je ne veux pas qu'il me le prenne, je ne peux pas le laisser me le prendre. J'ai l'impression que s'il le fait j'aurais perdu tout de Jack

- NON , c'est à moi !!!

- Toi est à Huan. Donc perles à Huan. M'explique patiemment l'homme

Sa main tire sur le lacet.

Je me réveille brusquement. Ma rage se réveille. J'ai déjà perdu Will. J'ai perdu Jack . Je ne veux pas perdre la seule chose de valeur que je possède encore. Ce médaillon… c'est un peu de liberté, un peu de Jack… Sans m'en rendre compte je commence à courir. Je ne sais pas où je vais, n'importe où sauf ici…

Derrière moi des cris. Des pas. Je suis sur le sable. On dirait une plage… Une main me saisit par les cheveux. J'hurle alors qu'il me retourne . Mes doigts se crispent sur la figure de proue. Je ne lui donnerais pas. Jamais. Même s'il me tue je ne lui donnerais pas. Je le jure.

Huan crie des mots que je ne comprends pas. Je m'accroche à mon médaillon. Le premier coup me frappe en plein visage. Je sens le sable sous mes genoux. Une nouvelle volée de mots. Je ne lâche pas. Il me frappe. Je sens ses chausses s'enfoncer dans mon ventre, frapper mes bras, mes cuisses, mon visage. J'ai mal… Mal… J'ai l'impression que les coups ne s'arrêteront jamais. Mes doigts se crispent sur mon médaillon, ma chair s'enfonce dans le bois, caresse les perles…

Huan frappe. Encore. Encore. J'ai tellement mal que je ne sais pas où je souffre le plus. Je crois qu'il va me tuer. Et ça ne me fait rien. A quoi bon continuer à vivre ….

Les coups cessent brusquement. J'arrive à peine à ouvrir les yeux… je sais juste que je n'ai pas lâché. Non je n'ai pas lâché. A travers un brouillard rouge je vois Huan se pencher sur moi. Sa main défait son fut, l'autre relève ma robe

- Toi payer Huan. Me dit il.

J'ai trop mal… Le voile rouge m'emporte…. Je ne sens plus rien.

Je crois que je suis en train de mourir…


	27. Chapitre 26 : Le soleil et la lune

_**Coucou à tous,tout d'abord encore merci à Cass pour sa review !**_

_**Au passage pour ceux qui aiment Will, je viens de commencer une nouvelle histoire intitulée Racines qui raconte l'histoire de ses parents et de ses premières années... Elle est publiée ici sur le compte de JessSwann si le coeur vous en dit....**_

_**Lol bon maintenant après l'autopromo..**_

_**Voici donc la suite, je sais que la logique voudrait que ce chapitre soit vu du POV de Will, cependant à ce stade de l'histoire ce n'est pas très intéressant. C'est donc Jack que vous allez retrouver cette fois. Je tiens toutefois à rappeler une fois encore que les événements décrits le sont bel et bien suivant la vision de Jack… Le regard extérieur sera apporté dans ce chapitre par l'intermédiaire de Gibbs et vous verrez que les autres n'analysent pas les événements comme Jack… J'espère qu'il vous plaira…( encore un grand merci à Kira pour les titres de chapitres... j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu lol) Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs **_

**Chapitre 26 : Le soleil et la lune**

_**POV Capitaine Jack Sparrow **_

Ça fait trois jours que j'ai chassé Lizzie. Trois jours que nous avons quitté Singapour et que l'équipage garde le silence. De temps à autres je sens peser le regard accusateur de Gibbs sur moi… Mais il n'ose rien dire. Heureusement pour lui parce que si c'était le cas, il le regretterait .

Nous naviguons à l'aveuglette, je n'ai envie d'aller nulle part … Pas envie non plus d'aborder le moindre navire. Le rhum me suffit pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas revu Jones … Sans doute ne l'a-t-elle pas encore rejoint. Bugger mais que fait elle donc à Singapour ?

Sûrement qu'elle s'est tournée vers la Navy… oui sûrement… Que pourrait elle faire d'autre à Singapour ? Ou alors elle pleure dans un coin … Enfin elle ne tardera pas à prendre la seule décision possible : rejoindre son imbécile de mari. Ce ne sera plus très long maintenant… J'imagine déjà le moment glorieux où la vieille méduse viendra m'annoncer que ma part du contrat est remplie, que je suis libre.

Oui. Libre….

J'ai envie de rhum… Faut que je fête ça après tout … Oui et puis il me faut une fille aussi, une jolie… Blonde tient … Avec de grands yeux sombres… Oui juste comme ça… Et fine aussi avec des seins pas trop gros… De quoi tenir dans mes mains… La posséder entièrement et …

C'est tout de même étonnant que Jones ne m'ait encore rien dit . Lizzie est forcément en route pour le Hollandais Volant. Forcément… Elle était dévastée… Je vois encore ses yeux se remplir de larmes, la manière dont elle s'est appuyée contre le bois du Pearl. Elle était vraiment blessée… Forcément elle doit regretter Will, cet imbécile ne l'aurait jamais trompée… Elle l'a obligatoirement rejoint.

Oui forcément, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me pose cette question. Autant aller fêter ça dans un port, nous en avons justement dépassé un hier, il suffit de faire demi tour et nous trouverons de quoi boire et satisfaire d'autres désirs. Oui c'est ça .. On va faire ça, on va faire demi tour pour aller au port

- Gibbs ! Fait faire demi tour au navire !

Le visage de Gibbs s'éclaire brièvement, je vois pas ce qui lui fait plaisir … ah si le rhum évidemment …

- On retourne à Singapour Jack ?

A Singapour ??? Pourquoi faire ??? Je ne veux pas aller à Singapour, Lizzie y est peut être encore et … Non pas Singapour

- Le port qu'on a dépassé hier Gibbs .

- Oh….

Il a l'air déçu maintenant . Mais qu'a-t-il donc à se comporter aussi étrangement ?

Je lui tourne le dos pour me pencher au bastingage. L'océan est à moi. Tout est calme ici… Tout est si… vide. Vide ? Non ce n'est pas vide il y a bien des … des navires pas loin et … C'est fou ce que le soleil frappe dur par ici, plus que dans mes souvenirs… Ça m'éblouit, j'ai même les yeux qui pleurent .. Faut que je remette du noir dessus, ça les protégera

- Jack tu es sûr que ça va ?

Gibbs encore

- Oui… Juste le soleil qui me fait mal aux yeux .. Je serais dans ma cabine

- Le soleil ??? S'étonne Gibbs en regardant le ciel

Oui le soleil !! Je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'étonnant, ça arrive souvent !! Et puis je me sens pas très bien depuis quelque temps… J'ai beau boire du rhum cette foutue boule ne laisse pas ma gorge tranquille .

*

Ma cabine est déserte. Enfin… C'est fou ce que c'était agaçant de toujours trouver Lizzie ici. Bon .. Où ai-je mis ce foutu noir ?

- Oooooh …

Le fameux livre… Celui qui a sans doute poussée Lizzie dans mes bras . Marquer des pages était une riche idée… Je feuillette le livre. On en a fait pas mal quand même … Oh celle ça… C'était … Mmmm rien que d'y penser je sens bouger dans mon fut. Oh et celle-ci … Elle ne voulait pas mais elle a fini par en redemander. Faut absolument que nous la refassions.. Je veux dire que je la refasse.

Bon où est cette maudite pâte noire ??? Il en reste je sais …

- Ahhhhhhhh te voilà !

Sous le pot, une robe. La blanche, celle que j'ai donnée à Lizzie le soir où elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait… Elle porte encore son odeur… Bugger … je .. Ce que mon cœur me fait mal comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à y planter des aiguilles comme le fait Tia à ses heures perdues ( je sais je l'ai vue)… C'est fou ce que Lizzie était belle dans cette robe… J'aurais pu la prendre cent fois sans être rassasié.. Ses jolies jambes fines, ses petits seins et sa peau brunie par le soleil…

On frappe.

- Jack on arrive au port comme tu voulais

Déjà ???? Mais … depuis combien de temps je …

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette robe ? Me demande Gibbs d'un air soupçonneux

Je m'aperçois que je la tiens toujours contre moi… J'ai du m'endormir, oui c'est sûrement ça, ou alors j'ai attrapé une fièvre quelconque … Faudra que je pense à enlever un médecin tient . On sait jamais… Ça serait vraiment idiot de mourir maintenant que je serais bientôt libre !

- Jack ???

- Je rangeais la cabine, qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'allais la mettre ???

- Mais pourquoi tu la reniflais ?

- Je ne la reniflais pas, ce que tu dis est stupide !!

Je crois que Gibbs a encore abusé du rhum…

- Bah t'avais le nez dedans …

- Je te dis que non !!!

Bugger, cette fois c'est certain je suis malade… Ma gorge est toute nouée , mon cœur pèse des tonnes… Et mes yeux me brûlent …. J'ai de la fièvre sûrement

- T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Ça irait mieux si tu me laissais tranquille avec tes questions !! Je vais à terre puisqu'on est arrivés.

Je repose la robe là où je l'ai trouvée.

- Pourquoi tu lisses le tissu comme ça ?

Lisse le … Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte

- Parce que je compte bien en tirer un bon prix, pas envie qu'elle s'abîme.

Non mais depuis quand Gibbs est il aussi pénible ?? A croire qu'il veut me rendre fou avec ses questions

*

La taverne est pareille à toutes les autres de par le monde, seule la langue change… Quoique les anglais ont si bien fait les choses que tout le monde comprend leur langue désormais. Maudits aristocrates anglais avec leurs petites mines faussement innocentes et leurs minauderies séduisantes…

- Tu m'offres à boire ?

Je lève les yeux… Bien sûr c'est une putain… Encore une chose qui est pareille partout : leurs approches. Celle-ci est plutôt grande, brune et ses seins débordent de son corsage. Son visage est blanc tellement il est couvert de poudre… Non décidément elle ne me plait pas. Rien à voir avec le type de fille dont j'ai envie ce soir.

- Non…

Elle ne m'accorde pas plus d'attention… L'instant d'après elle réitère sa proposition à Cotton qui s'empresse de lui tendre une chopine pleine. Ce vieux forban n'a aucun goût .. Mais c'est vrai que sans langue c'est plutôt difficile de dire ce qu'on veut

Mes yeux parcourent la pièce… Il n'y a donc aucune blonde par ici ??? celle-ci peut être … Non pas assez blonde .. Celle la est rousse … celle-ci est trop grosse… Tout se perd vraiment, la qualité des putains n'est plus ce qu'elle était et… ah en voilà une … Je lui fais signe et elle s'approche

Bugger …. Elle a pas les yeux marrons… C'est pourtant simple ce que je veux !! Une fille blonde avec des yeux marrons !

- Oui mon chou ?

Mon chou … Non mais est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'on parle au plus grand pirate du monde ??? Et bien non !!! Je renvoie la fille d'un geste.

*

Ça fait des heures que je suis là…J'en suis à ma deuxième bouteille. La salle se vide aussi vite qu'elle se remplit. La plupart des hommes du Pearl ont trouvé une donzelle avec qui dépenser leur or. Faut il qu'ils soient pas regardants…

Une main se pose sur mon bras… Encore une de ces putains asiatiques .. J'en ai assez des asiatiques … Et …

La fille est blonde … Ses yeux sont joliment sombres… Elle n'est pas très jolie mais on peut pas tout avoir… Je lui propose une chope de rhum. Elle s'assoit .

Ma main glisse dans son corsage, elle glousse … Quel est l'imbécile qui a dit à ces filles que glousser était excitant ?

- T'es mignon toi, c'est la première fois qu'on te voit ici

- Et crois moi tu t'en rappelleras ma belle.

Oh ça oui… J'imagine déjà tout ce que je vais lui faire …

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

Quoi ?? Elle ne m'a pas reconnu ????

- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow trésor

- Sparrow ???? Jamais entendu parler. Moi mon nom c'est Betty. Annonce t'elle avec un sourire

Elle est trop fardée… Sa bouche est tellement rouge qu'on dirait qu'elle l'a barbouillée de sang. Et Betty , quel nom stupide …. Je m'apprête à la renvoyer mais sa main se glisse dans mon fut sans la moindre hésitation, elle soupèse mes bourses

- Et bien monté avec ça …

Vulgaire. Cette fille est vulgaire… Mais … bugger c'est fou ce qu'elle caresse bien…

Je la prends sur mes genoux et je la fais taire d'un baiser. Sa langue rentre dans ma bouche goulûment.. Elle a un goût … désagréable. Ma main soulève son jupon, mes doigts sont poisseux , ils s'enfoncent sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. La dame n'en est pas à sa première passe de la soirée…

- Tu me fais voir ton bateau ?

- Bateau ?

- Bah t'as bien dit que t'étais capitaine …

Sa main continue à fouiller mon fut… Je vais exploser… De préférence en elle …

*

Je la ramène dans ma cabine. Je suis pressé qu'elle se taise . Mes doigts défont sa robe. Son corps est flasque… déjà usé. Mais faut que je jouisse alors … Je la pousse sur le lit

- Dis donc t'es bien pressé toi…

Oh la ferme !!!!

Je baisse mon fut et je la prends par les hanches. Pas la peine de me donner la peine de la caresser elle est déjà prête.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demande t'elle en se penchant, se dérobant à ma queue

Bugger !!! C'est pas vrai , c'est pas le moment de parler là !!! Elle me regarde, son maquillage laisse une trace sur les draps. Dans sa main un anneau d'or.

- Il est beau…. Susurre t'elle en prenant des mines coquettes.

Entre mes jambes plus rien ne se passe. Cette fois c'est sûr j'ai attrapé une fièvre… Sinon pourquoi Jackie refuserait ainsi de fourrer ce qu'on lui offre aussi largement

- Bah alors mon joli , ça va pas ? Demande la putain en glissant l'anneau à son doigt avant de me caresser

Rien à faire. Impossible. J'ai beau faire je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à l'anneau qui est à son doigt. C'est l'alliance de Lizzie…. Elle a du l'oublier ou alors…

- Retire ça

Beth joue les innocentes

- Je suis déjà nue chéri.

- Retire la bague Beth !!!

Moue contrariée

- C'est Betty et pourquoi tu veux que je la retire ?

C'est pas vrai !!! Je lui arrache la bague du doigt sans m'occuper de ses cris et je la repousse sur le lit, l'anneau en sécurité dans ma poche

- Tu me la rendras après ?

Bugger … Mais elle ne va donc pas se taire !!! Je m'empresse de combler sa bouche avec mon sexe. Sa langue va et vient. Oui… je sens que ça monte… J'arrache ma queue à sa bouche et je me précipite sur celle qu'elle a plus bas. Je m'enfonce sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Je la baise sans m'arrêter. Son cul est mou, trempé … Chaud aussi . J'accélère… Cette catin va le sentir passer.

Enfin la délivrance vient … Je décharge en elle, ajoutant ma semence à celle qui y était déjà.

- T'es un sauvage toi mais j'aime ça. M'affirme t'elle en se collant contre moi

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai l'impression que la bague qui se trouve dans ma poche pèse des tonnes … Voyant ça la fille tente une nouvelle approche et je la repousse. Je n'ai plus envie d'elle.

- Dégage.

- Tu avais promis de me payer !

- Je n'ai rien promis du tout. Maintenant descend de mon bâtiment avant que je demande à mes hommes de t'apprendre comment faire ton travail correctement

- Salaud !

La gifle me cueille au même endroit que d'habitude. Je ne bouge pas.

- Donne moi la bague

Je ne réfléchis pas. Ma main se referme sur la crosse de mon pistolet , je la mets en joue

- J'ai dit. DESCENDS !!!

La fille ramasse ses affaires et se précipite vers la porte en marmonnant des insultes…

- C'est ça on lui dira … Je murmure avant de fermer les yeux.

*

Lizzie se tient devant moi. Ses longs cheveux flottent autour de son visage. Elle est belle… Ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes pour un baiser. Je suis incapable de bouger, paralysé

- J'ai envie de toi Jack… Murmure t'elle.

Je souris, j'aime l'entendre me dire ces mots… Mes mains caressent son corps et elle se cambre légèrement.

Elle est nue maintenant. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déshabillée mais j'en suis ravi… Je suis nu moi aussi, allongé sur mon lit. Je ne peux toujours pas me lever mais je n'en ai pas envie de toute façon… Sur mon bas ventre je la sens frotter le sien , doucement, lentement… Elle m'effleure sans jamais me laisser l'occasion de me satisfaire.

- Lizzie…

Elle sourit

- Fait moi jouir Jack…

Oh ça oui alors !!! J'essaie de l'attirer à moi mais elle se dérobe… Pourquoi ? J'essaie encore mais je suis comme cloué à mon lit, incapable de la prendre … Sur mon bas ventre le sien continue ses mouvements, elle me frôle… Mon cœur accélère… je la veux, je la veux , je la veux…. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à bouger ?

Elle est belle … Si belle …

- Viens…

Cette fois elle obéit et s'empale sur moi… Je gémis alors qu'elle se rejette en arrière. Je vois le bas de son visage, ses lèvres entrouvertes… Ses hanches roulent sur les miennes, elle ondule…. Oui……………….

La jouissance me fait crier .. C'est tellement bon… J'en veux encore , encore…. Je dois lui dire…

- Lizzie…

Son visage est bouleversé, sa peau est grise… Elle pleure … Elle .. Je sens son corps déserter le mien

- Attends !

Son regard est si triste maintenant… Pourquoi …

- Non… Je ne peux pas Jack… Toi et moi c'est pas possible tu le sais…

Quoi ?? C'est quoi cette histoire, non je veux qu'elle reste. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire mais aucun son ne sort …. Je ..Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ???

- Tu ne peux pas m'aimer Jack… C'est comme le soleil et la lune… Ils dépendent l'un de l'autre, ils se suivent et se croisent de temps à autres …. Mais jamais ils ne se rejoignent…

Je ne comprends rien … Je veux la retenir mais une fois encore je n'arrive plus à bouger … Lizzie me regarde… Elle pleure encore ..

- Tu ne peux pas m'aimer Jack. Pas plus que le soleil ne peut aimer la lune. Répète t'elle avec tristesse en disparaissant peu à peu

Non non ne pars pas !!! Je m'arrache enfin à ce qui me maintenait sur le lit et je l'enlace. Mes mains se referment sur le vide . Elle disparaît.

Reste !!! Ne part pas !!!

Quelqu'un me touche , me secoue

- Jack ?

Gibbs ???? Je .. Où est elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que …

- Ça va Capitaine ? Désolé de t'avoir réveillé mais t'as crié alors…

Un rêve… Ce n' était qu'un rêve stupide…

- Oui.. Laisse moi tu veux ..

- Jack … T'es sûr .. Tu criais …

- Je voulais voir comment tu réagirais c'est tout.

Gibbs doute mais comme toujours il n'ose rien dire et il se dirige vers la porte . Je pousse un soupir de soulagement mais contre toute attente il se retourne

- Tu sais Jack, tu devrais ptête te demander ce qui te met dans un tel état et résoudre le problème avant que les gars décident de le faire pour toi

??????????????????? Problème ? Quel problème ??

- Mais de quoi parles tu ? T'as encore forcé sur le rhum Gibbs ?

- Bah de tout ça… Ça fait des jours que tu sors plus de ta cabine ou alors c'est pour te mettre au bastingage et regarder la mer…

Quoi ? Bien sur que non, je n'agis pas comme ça …

- Je cherche des prises

- Ouais… Et le soleil que t'es le seul à voir te fait mal aux yeux je sais.. Et maintenant ça….

- Quoi ça ???

- Jack , si je suis venu c'est parce que ça faisait cinq bonnes minutes que tu hurlais à je sais pas quoi de pas partir alors que tu es tout seul ici !!! Les gars se posent des questions Jack… Ils disent que t'as perdu la tête et complètement cette fois ci … Ressaisis toi nom de Dieu !!! On navigue sans but depuis Singapour et je sais plus quel cap prendre !!!

- Je .. Laisse moi Gibbs …

- T'iras pas dire que t'as pas été prévenu Jack. Me jette Gibbs avant de sortir.

Je ne comprends rien… Je, enfin , il ment, je … Bon d'accord j'ai fait un rêve un peu trop réel mais ça arrive à tout le monde, j'ai du boire trop de rhum .. Ou alors c'est cette putain qui a essayé de me droguer. Quand à Gibbs il se fait vieux, il devient sénile …Oui c'est sûrement ça…. Je remonte le drap sur moi.

Bugger… Il est trempé et je crois que j'ai une petite idée de l'identité du responsable…

*

J'ai pas réussi à me rendormir. J'ai tout essayé mais pas moyen… J'arrête pas de penser à Jones. Pourquoi n'est il pas encore venu me dire que Lizzie était à bord. Maudite Lizzie !!! Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'elle réagisse bizarrement !!! A tout les coups cette petite garce a trouvé une autre idée ou pire … bien plus pire… Et si elle avait trouvé une sorte de sorcière vaudou et qu'elle tentait de m'ensorceler ??? Ça expliquerait le cauchemar ( un rêve qui conduit un homme à se lâcher dans ses draps comme un puceau ne peut être qu'un cauchemar) et ce fatras d'idioties sur le soleil et la lune… Mais aussi la boule dans ma gorge , l'impression d'avoir le cœur aux fers et mon intolérance à la lumière… Sans parler du fait que je n'arrête pas de penser à elle !!! Oui c'est sûrement ça… Elle s'est débrouillée je ne sais pas comment et elle m'a jeté un sort . Oh c'est sur qu'elle est pas sensée connaître tout ces, ces .. Sortilèges .. Mais qui sait ce qu'elle a bien pu apprendre lorsqu'elle vivait à Port Royal, peut être par une domestique ou je ne sais quoi… Et la garce en serait bien capable … J'aurais pas du la laisser… j'aurais du la livrer à Jones moi-même voilà ce que j'aurais du faire !!! Mais il est pas trop tard pour rattraper ça… Il me suffit de retourner à Singapour de mettre la main sur la donzelle et de l'amener à Jones. Rapide, simple et efficace. Et je lui ferais passer l'envie de me jeter des sorts !!!

Ma décision prise je me précipite vers la porte

- Gibbs !

- Oui Capitaine ?

- Nous avons un cap.

Le soulagement de Gibbs est perceptible

- Lequel

- Faites voile vers Singapour. Nous devons y être sans délai

- Singapour ???

- Oui c'est-ce que j'ai dit. Singapour.

Une fois là bas nous verrons bien ce que Lizzie a à dire pour sa défense… On ensorcelle pas le Capitaine Sparrow aussi facilement !!!

*

Le voyage a été un véritable supplice… à croire que le Pearl ne voulait plus avancer … Mais enfin nous sommes à destination… Je ne me souvenais plus que Singapour était si grand… Comment vais-je bien pouvoir la retrouver ?

Je baisse la tête sur mon compas… Si seulement il voulait bien marcher… Ça fait des semaines qu'il n'indique plus rien…Allez encore un essai…

- Je sais ce que je veux , je sais ce que je veux…

Et ce que je veux c'est retrouver cette maudite Lizzie et lui faire… Ça marche !!! L'aiguille indique l'un des nombreux îlots marécageux de l'endroit. Drôle d'endroit pour se cacher… Quand je le dis que cette fille est folle …

- Jack ???

- QUOI GIBBS !!!!!

Il recule et je me reprends. Cette fille m'énerve tellement que je ne sais plus ce que je dis

- Je vais à terre Gibbs. Toi t'as qu'à négocier les marchandises qu'on a dans les cales, inutile de repartir à plein ça nous fera des espèces sonnantes et de la place pour notre prochaine prise

- Bien Jack… Tu .. Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne

- Non .

Je me dépêche de débarquer avant qu'il n'objecte à nouveau et je m'engage dans la première ruelle venue . Les vapeurs de la fumée d'opium me chatouillent les narines et je m'efforce d'ignorer leur appel. D'abord je dois trouver Lizzie et la ramener à Jones. Après je serais enfin libéré d'elle.

*

Je me suis trompé… Le compas est cassé ou alors je n'ai pas réussi à me persuader que je voulais la retrouver. Ça fait presque une heure que je cherche sans succès… Je fixe le paysage. Il n'y a rien là bas … Il faudrait être stupide pour s'y rendre. J'ouvre le compas . L'aiguille indique droit devant. Elle a l'air sûre d'elle .. Après tout je n'ai pas d'autres indices…

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur vient d'être poignardé par un coutelas aussi vicieux qu'invisible. A quelques pas, une forme sur le sol. Un vêtement rouge. Des cheveux blonds. Lizzie…

Elle ne bouge pas. Elle ne me répond pas…

Je suis près d'elle… Je .. Je vois trouble… Ses jupes sont relevées, ses cuisses sont recouvertes de sang .. Son visage… Elle… elle porte des traces de coups elle …

- Lizzie !! Réveille toi, réveille toi !!

Je me penche sur elle. Mon cœur se remet à battre… Elle respire… A peine mais elle respire …

Je touche son visage, je rabaisse ses jupes… Son bras pend mollement, ses doigts serrent quelque chose.. Que……..

Le médaillon que je lui ai offert….. Elle .. Ses doigts sont crispés autour

Non !! Elle doit pas mourir, sûrement pas !! J'ai tellement mal que c'en est insupportable… Je ne vois plus rien… Pourquoi saigne t'elle autant !! Je .. Faut que je la ramène .

Elle est dans mes bras. Mais ses mains n'enserrent pas mon cou… Son bras pend … Elle respire à peine … Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt non pas elle , pas Lizzie , pas … Lui parler … Faut que je lui parle , que …

- Lizzie , accroche toi.. Ne fait pas ça .. Ne part pas .. Lizzie

Je crois que j'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie … Comment … Qui a osé lui faire du mal .. Il l'a , il l'a … NON !!! Pas elle, pas elle …

- Par les enfers Jack !!! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je n'écoute pas Gibbs, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser . Elle ne peut pas mourir … Je la pose sur mon lit . Elle n'a toujours pas bougé

- Gibbs va chercher un médecin ..

- Jack il fait nuit …

Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait !!!

- Vas y !!! Et un bon, dis lui que je le paierais mais va me chercher un médecin !!!

- D'accord Jack…

Je ne l'écoute plus … Je caresse les cheveux poisseux de sang de ma Lizzie… Elle ne bouge toujours pas. Je lui parle, je ne sais pas ce que je lui dis , n'importe quoi mais pourvu qu'elle me réponde

- Reste avec moi… Lizzie, s'il te plait reste, j'ai.. J'ai eu tort.. Je .. Je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal… Reste Lizzie…

J'essaie de nettoyer son visage… Les coups qui le recouvrent me font mal… Je vais trouver le salaud qui .. Qui a osé… Je le tuerais pour ça… Je le jure , la balle qui est dans mon pistolet sera pour lui.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé … Tout ce que je sais c'est que sans elle… La vie , ma vie n'aurait plus aucun intérêt… je ne veux pas la perdre… je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière et … Là je lui dirais , je lui dirais que je peux pas me passer d'elle.. Que le pont du Black Pearl est vide sans elle, que mon lit l'est tout autant si elle n'est pas dedans, que .. Que j'ai cru devenir fou tellement elle m'a manqué… Je .. Je suis amoureux d'elle.

Oh Bugger… C'est pas un sort… Je suis amoureux d'elle…..

*

Le médecin est avec elle. Je suis chacun de ses mouvements

- Elle a été battue à mort. Constate t'il

Mes poings se serrent j'ai envie de le frapper

- C'est courant par ici, les catins qui refusent d'obéir se font frapper par leur « protecteur »

Comment peut il être aussi stupide ??? Il ne voit donc pas que ma Lizzie n'a rien à voir avec ces filles !!

- Ce n'est pas une catin !!!

Le médecin ricane et me désigne une marque que je n'avais pas encore vue, une sorte de tatouage

- Cette fille appartient à Huan. C'est sa marque.

J'ai un nom. Huan. Voilà l'homme que je vais tuer.

- Si elle se repose elle se remettra des coups..

- Mais tout ce sang …

J'ose à peine regarder ses cuisses remplies d'un sang noir

- Ça ne la tuera pas. Ça a tué son enfant mais ça ne la tuera pas elle. Uniquement parce qu'elle a l'air en bonne santé

Mon cœur vient d'exploser. Son enfant… Il a dit son enfant … Elle… Lizzie elle …

- En fait c'est à cause de l'enfant qu'elle ne réveille pas, plus qu'à cause des coups. Elle s'est pris une bonne raclée mais rien de mortel… En revanche le bébé a fait des dégâts en mourant, c'est pour ça qu'elle saigne autant …

Le médecin se tourne vers moi, j'ai l'impression que sa voix vient de très loin

- Vous l'ignoriez ? Pourtant elle est enceinte de quelques mois … Enfin était

Je la regarde tandis que le médecin s'affaire. Elle était enceinte… Et je …

- Voilà… Elle va se réveiller dans quelques heures.. Elle ne doit pas bouger… Allez y doucement avec elle si vous y tenez, elle a été pas mal secouée, sans compter tout l'opium qu'elle a fumé

Opium … Non pourquoi aurait elle …

*

Le médecin est parti. J'ai repris ma place à coté de Lizzie, Gibbs m'a proposé de prendre le relais mais j'ai refusé … Je ne la laisserais pas …Jamais !!!

- Sparrow occupé à veiller une fille …

Jones. De tout les moments qu'il aurait pu choisir il a choisi celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je suis venu chercher son âme…

Non !!! Je me place entre eux et je cherche un moyen … un moyen

- Attend j'ai mieux à te proposer

Un plop sinistre me répond

- On était d'accord pour le couple

Mais moi je ne suis plus d'accord

- Calypso !!! Je t'offre Calypso enfin le corps dans lequel elle est emprisonnée

Le regard de Jones s'illumine brièvement , la cruauté règne dans ses yeux

- Qu'as-tu dit Sparrow ?

- Calypso . A la place d'Elizabeth.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre…. Je croyais qu'un pacte liait les pirates à sa nouvelle forme …

Oui le pacte de la piraterie… Selon lequel Jones devait ignorer la forme de son ancienne amante , ainsi que l'endroit où elle se trouvait

- Les accords sont faits pour être renégociés…

Jones garde le silence un instant…Puis son regard froid se pose sur moi

- Je pourrais accepter… Mais avant ça je voudrais savoir… Pourquoi un égoïste, un pirate tel que toi mettrait en danger toute sa précieuse confrérie pour une fille à demi morte…

- Tu l'as dit non, je suis un pirate ….

Jones ne semble pas convaincu. Le regard qu'il me lance est rempli de dégoût

- Ah… L'amour… Une plaie… Et un fléau.

- Si tu le dis…

- Néanmoins j'accepte ton offre Sparrow… Tu as quarante jours pour me livrer Calypso ou mon Léviathan vous coulera tous … A commencer par cette sorcière si elle n'est pas déjà morte.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagé de ma vie… Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais convaincre Tia de me suivre mais j'ai quarante jours pour trouver…

- On scelle ça dans l'encre ?

La tentacule de Jones s'enroule autour de ma main et je réprime comme toujours une envie de vomir .

- Au fait Sparrow… Tu ne t'inquiètes pas du gamin ?

Le gamin ??? Ah Will …

- Pourquoi je devrais ?

- Non… Enfin ça t'intéressera peut être de savoir qu'il connaît la nature de notre précédent accord… Et qu'il a regagné sa liberté aux dés… Ainsi que celle de son père… Ses derniers mots avant de partir ont été pour toi Sparrow… Il a dit qu'il allait trouver et tuer celui qui s'est moqué d'eux…

Jones disparaît avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre…. Will est libre… Voilà qui complique les choses… Non pas qu'il me fasse peur mais….

Un sanglot étouffé brise le silence et j'oublie tout… Jones, le gamin, Calypso…

- Lizzie… Ne bouge pas Lizzie… Tu es blessée…

Le regard qu'elle me lance vaut toutes les balles que j'ai reçu.

- Non… non pas toi… non… Je veux oublier … Donne … donne moi de la fumée bleue .. Je … ferais n'importe quoi mais qu'il.. Me laisse tranquille … Supplie t'elle en se détournant de moi, comme si elle parlait à un homme invisible.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne, elle tremble

- S'il te plait .. Je ferais tout .. Gagnerait argent avec les hommes mais laisse moi l'oublier…

Sa voix est brisée. Mon cœur aussi je crois… Je tente à nouveau

- Lizzie je , je regrette…

Elle ne m'écoute pas et je la vois porter ses mains à son visage, ses larmes roulent à travers ses doigts… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait … Je dois .. Je dois lui dire

- Je ne savais pas pour l'enfant , je ne savais pas … Lizzie

- Laisse moi !!!

Elle hurle cette fois et je la vois tenter de se lever

- Lizzie le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer tu…

- LAISSE MOI !!! Arrête… je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus penser à toi.. Je veux mourir…

Sa voix se brise à nouveau sur les derniers mots et je recule… Je comprends que … Si elle est dans cet état c'est à cause de moi…. A cause de moi… Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher le salaud responsable de son état… C'est moi…


	28. Chapitre 27 : La conquête du Paradis

_**Bonjour à tous … Voici donc la suite après la découverte de Jack. Le chapitre s'appelle « La conquête du Paradis » ( merci Kira… super vraiment de trouver quelque chose avec ça …. ) Donc j'ai choisi de l'illustrer par deux choses : à la fois ce que Liz pensait avoir avec Jack ( le paradis conquis) et le paradis qu'un autre cherche à retrouver… J'espère que ça vous plaira . Bonne lecture et … Reviews ???**_

**Chapitre 27 : La conquête du Paradis**

_**POV Elizabeth Swann Turner**_

J'ai mal. Terriblement mal. La seule question que je me pose c'est pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? Venue de très loin, j'entends la voix de Jack…

_Lizzie, je … je regrette.._

Pourquoi ne me laisse t'il pas tranquille ? Pourquoi son souvenir me poursuit il jusque dans mon agonie ?

_Je ne savais pas pour l'enfant, je ne savais pas…. Lizzie _

- LAISSE MOI !!!

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour échapper à cette voix qui me harcèle… Ma vue est trouble mais je devine encore sa silhouette… Une hallucination… Peut être que c'est ça la mort … Voir ceux qui nous ont le plus blessé avant de s'éteindre pour de bon… J'essaie de me lever mais comme je m'y attendais, je n'y arrive pas. Dans ma tête la voix de Jack à nouveau

_Lizzie le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer tu…_

C'est trop, c'est insupportable… Je ne veux plus jamais l'entendre , plus jamais

- LAISSE MOI !!! Arrête… je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus penser à toi.. Je veux mourir…

J'hurle comme si le fait de le crier pouvait le chasser, l'éloigner de moi pour toujours… L'ombre penchée sur moi recule… Oui, comme ça… Je veux, je voudrais ne jamais l'avoir connu, ne jamais l'avoir aimé… Un voile noir retombe sur mes yeux, je me laisse bercer… Je veux mourir

La douleur est revenue. Physique d'abord. J'ai mal jusque dans mes entrailles… J'ai mal comme si le bébé se rappelait à moi… Pauvre enfant, se rend il compte qu'il n'y a plus rien de possible à présent ? Est ce que c'est pour cela que je ne le sens plus autrement que par la douleur ? Sent il que je n'ai plus la force de continuer… Pas sans Jack…

Jack.

Une voix venue de très loin me répond

- Je suis là Lizzie… Pardonne moi, s'il te plait, regarde moi…

J'ai envie de vomir… J'ai l'impression de l'entendre encore, c'est insupportable. J'ouvre les yeux. Ça me fait mal. Je porte mes doigts à ma paupière, la droite est enflée, douloureuse. Des doigts chauds sur les miens

- Non ne touche pas… Tu auras encore plus mal si tu le touches

Jack encore.

Mon regard s'ajuste peu à peu, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a brisé les os, je ne sais même pas où j'ai le plus mal

- Oui… Regarde moi Lizzie… Je, je suis désolé

Il parait si réel… Comme s'il était vraiment là. Ça me fait mal. J'ai l'impression que sa main serre la mienne, de sentir son souffle. C'est pire que le reste… Je m'éclaircis la gorge, le dire à voix haute le fera peut être disparaître

- Tu n'es pas vraiment là

La pression sur ma main s'accentue

- Je suis vraiment là Lizzie…

- Quoi ? Que … Non, le Pearl , il est parti je le sais puis…

- Calme toi… Tu es sur le Pearl, dans ma cabine… Je veille sur toi

Mais je ne veux pas qu'il veille sur moi, je… J'arrache mes doigts aux siens et je touche mon ventre… Jack baisse la tête

- Lizzie… Le, le bébé… Je suis désolé, il , il n'a pas…

Que dit il ? Je ne comprends pas… Mes doigts pressent mon ventre et je me sens soudainement vide… Comme si, comme si le bébé n'était plus là. Mes yeux rencontrent ceux de Jack. Il baisse les siens. Pourquoi fait il ça ? Pourquoi….

Je me rappelle de l'homme, des coups dans mon ventre, de la douleur… Du sang, sur mon visage, mon corps, entre mes cuisses partout… Le bébé … Oh mon dieu… Je, je l'ai tué… J'ai tué mon bébé.

J'ai à peine conscience des bras de Jack qui se referment sur moi, mon nez s'emplit de son odeur. Il est vraiment là…

- Pleure… Ça te fera du bien… Je suis désolé Lizzie…

Je réalise alors que je sanglote, je sens les larmes rouler sur mes joues puis s'écraser sur la chemise de Jack. Je crois qu'il ne m'a jamais serrée aussi fort contre lui.

- Il est mort… Mon bébé est mort… A cause de moi. Parce que je ne voulais pas de lui…

- Non Lizzie, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est … Murmure Jack d'une voix cassée avant de s'interrompre

Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais là, je ne comprends pas ce qui est arrivé, je ne me rappelle rien hormis des heures ou des jours derniers. Je ne me souviens que de la fumée bleue, de l'homme sur le quai puis de l'autre… Il m'a poursuivie, il m'a frappée… Il voulait , il voulait mon médaillon… Je porte la main à mon cou et je constate qu'il a disparu… Même ça je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver

- Il est ici trésor. Murmure Jack en déposant le morceau de bois sculpté dans ma main. Il ne te l'a pas pris…

Mes doigts se referment sur lui et je sens la main de Jack caresser ma joue

- Lizzie… J'ai été stupide… Je, pardonne moi…

De nouvelles larmes me viennent et il les essuie doucement

- Lizzie je ne suis pas… enfin.. Je , c'est pas quelque chose que je dis … facilement, enfin si , mais là je… Il faut que je te dise

Mon cœur se serre un peu plus… J'ai peur. Peur de ce qu'il va dire. Peur qu'il me blesse encore

Alors qu'il semble sur le point de parler à nouveau, une voix résonne brusquement derrière Jack. Une voix que je connais. Une voix qui n'a plus aucune des inflexions douces que j'aimais

- Je crois en effet que tu as beaucoup de choses à dire Jack.

Jack se raidit et j'aperçois la silhouette de Will. Il tient un pistolet. Le canon est posé sur la tête de Jack

- Écarte toi d'elle.

Encore ce ton coupant que je ne lui connaissais pas.

La main de Jack lâche la mienne, son visage est rempli de résignation

- Will… Constate t'il

- Surpris ? Ironise Will. Il semble qu'il y ait quelques imprévus dans ton plan, Jack. Maintenant tu vas dire la vérité à Elizabeth. Toute la vérité. Ou je te promets que ce sera ton dernier mensonge.

La vérité ? Je, je ne comprends pas…. Je ne comprends rien, j'ai la tête qui tourne

- En fait mensonge ou pas ce seront tes derniers mots. Continue Will d'un ton froid en appuyant son arme contre la tête de Jack

J'ai la tête qui tourne, je me sens mal , un voile retombe devant mes yeux et j'aperçois le visage horrifié de Will

- ELIZABETH !!! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !!!

La voix de Jack me parait lointaine… Si loin …

- Ce n'est pas moi, je , je l'ai retrouvée comme ça à Singapour… Baisse ton arme petit …

- Sûrement pas !

Des sanglots dans la voix de Will… Pourquoi pleure t'il …. Sa main remplace celle de Jack sur la mienne

- Le médecin a dit qu'elle devait se reposer…

- Je vais te tuer pour ça !!! Hurle Will

J'ai mal… Je vois de plus en plus trouble, leurs voix me parviennent de plus en plus loin….

- Tu ne veux pas faire ça devant elle petit…

Jack encore… Les sanglots de Will… Je …

Je fixe Jack… Mon Jack… Non il ne l'est plus, il ne l'a jamais été…

- Je vais tout t'expliquer mais arrête de pointer ça sur moi !

La voix de Jack est calme, si calme… Un cliquetis retentit, le bruit est assourdissant.. Mais rien… Jack est toujours là, le visage de Will est rempli de fureur

- La poudre est mouillée. Déclare Jack toujours aussi calmement. Mais ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que tu n'aurais pas hésité. Ironise t'il

La main de Will relâche la mienne et je le suis des yeux alors qu'il se lève brutalement

- Il me reste mon épée !

- Pose ça Turner. La poudre de mon pistolet n'est pas mouillée elle. Répond Jack en pointant son arme sur le torse de Will

Seigneur je n'y comprends plus rien… Je, je ne sais plus , je veux juste qu'ils arrêtent que …

- Arrêtez…

J'ai l'impression que ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Jack me fixe

- Lizzie…

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !!! Sale voleur, menteur , traître … Dis lui la vérité au lieu de l'utiliser pour te protéger

Quelle vérité… Que savent ils tous que j'ignore ? Que…

- De quoi parlez vous ?

Une fois encore ma voix me semble venir de très loin et Will se place entre Jack et moi

- De son plan pour te briser le cœur…

Qu… quoi ??? Mon regard se pose sur Jack… Il a l'air si, si … Contrit… Une fois de plus il baisse les yeux…

- Oh tu ne veux pas lui dire ? Allons Jack un effort… Ironise Will. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu as tout fait pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi ?

Je ne comprends pas… Jack ne répond rien… Je regarde Will . Il semble sur le point de pleurer. Je ne veux pas qu'il pleure… Pas à cause de moi, pas encore… Je sais trop ce que ça fait . Je répète.

- Je ne comprends pas

Will semble bouleversé. Il se tourne vers moi, son regard est rempli de douceur, de tendresse… De toutes ces choses que j'aimais tellement avant Jack

- Il nous a utilisé tout les deux… Pour payer une de ses dettes et assurer sa liberté. Son plan était de nous séparer… De faire en sorte que tu me quittes pour que je rejoigne l'équipage de Jones… Une fois cela fait, il voulait te briser le cœur pour que tu n'aies pas d'autres choix que de me rejoindre sur le Hollandais Volant. Mais je suis arrivé à temps… Avant qu'il ne t'envoie à bord…

Chaque mot me fait plus mal que le précédent. Derrière Will, Jack garde le visage baissé mais je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que c'est la vérité. Jack m'a utilisée… Je réalise que depuis le début Jack m'a joué la comédie…

- Alors chaque mot, chaque mot était un mensonge…

J'ai l'impression que les morceaux restant de mon cœur viennent de se briser à leur tour.

- Presque … Souffle Jack. Lizzie je … Écoute, je dois t'expliquer…

Ça fait tellement mal.. Je ne veux plus l'entendre… J'en ai assez… Je repense aux moments que nous avons passés ici, à sa tendresse, à …. A la fille…. La fille... Bien sûr il savait ce que ça me ferait de le voir avec elle.. Il avait tout calculé, tout prévu... même mon amour... J'ai envie d'hurler

- Elizabeth… Je, je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser te briser le cœur et t'utiliser ensuite… Murmure Will

Il ne voit donc pas que c'est déjà fait que… Ma main se crispe sur le médaillon que j'ai préféré à mon enfant… Ce fichu médaillon que j'ai tellement voulu garder qu'à cause de lui l'homme m'a rouée de coups… à cause duquel mon enfant est mort… Quelle idiote… J'ai tout sacrifié pour quelque chose qui ne représente rien, qui n'a jamais rien représenté…. Je rassemble mes forces et je le jette au visage de Jack. J'ai la brève satisfaction de l'atteindre.

Il ferme les yeux alors qu'il s'écrase sur son visage. Je voudrais faire plus… je voudrais le frapper comme l'autre m'a frappée, lui faire aussi mal que j'ai mal…

- Lizzie…. Commence Jack

Comment ose t'il ? Comment ose t'il encore me parler , me regarder ?

- Va t'en !!!

Jack recule, il a presque l'air blessé… Tant mieux. Je veux qu'il souffre comme il nous a fait souffrir

- Lizzie, je t'en prie, laisse moi t'expliquer si je suis revenu c'est parce que je … je… Commence t'il avant de s'interrompre comme s'il était incapable de dire un mot de plus

Un vague souvenir me revient brutalement… La voix de Jack, celle d'un autre homme… Des âmes… Jack promettant de lui amener de… C'est pour ça qu'il est revenu… Pour offrir mon âme à Jones… Pour être sûr que je …

- Pour lui donner mon âme… Il était là... Tu...

Les mots me fuient... Jack secoue la tête

- Non Lizzie, attend, c'est ce que je…

- NON !

Je n'en peux plus de l'entendre, de le voir, je ne peux plus supporter ça. C'est trop dur...

Will me serre la main à la briser avant de se retourner vers Jack

- Tu lui as tout dit. Maintenant prend ton épée. Il me semble que nous avons un compte à régler

Jack ne le regarde pas, il me fixe et cette fois c'est moi qui détourne mon regard. Je ne veux plus jamais le voir. J'avais cru conquérir le paradis dans ses bras, il m'a amenée en enfer

- Elizabeth… Ce, ce n'était pas pour ça… je…

Comment ose t'il … Comment ose t'il !!!!

- Laisse moi !! VA T' EN !!!

Le visage de Jack blêmit comme si je l'avais frappé. Tant mieux

- Lizzie… Je dois, je dois…

- Laisse la tranquille Jack. Tu as perdu. Maintenant c'est entre toi et moi que ça se passe. Intervient Will en se plaçant entre nous, l'épée au poing. Et crois moi je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre. Comme je te l'ai dit à notre rencontre, je m'entraîne depuis des années pour tuer un pirate. Dommage que j'ai échoué ce jour là. Je ne ferais pas une nouvelle fois cette erreur

J'entends Jack prendre une respiration avant de reprendre du ton ironique que j'aimais tant, toute trace de contrition disparue

- Je ne crois pas Will… A moins que tu ne veuilles que Jones lâche son terrible Léviathan sur ta dulcinée…

- Qu'est-ce que tu inventes encore ?

- C'est la vérité. Si dans quarante jours je n'ai pas offert l'enveloppe charnelle de Calypso à Jones il prendra Elizabeth.

Calypso ? La nymphe grecque ? Je … ne comprends rien…

- Tu mens encore … Marmonne Will.

- Comme tu voudras Will… Tue moi et dans quarante jours, Jones viendra la prendre…

J'ai beau faire, je ne comprends rien... Entre Jack et moi, Will tremble légèrement, Jack continue calmement

- Jones est venu chercher Elizabeth c'est vrai mais je lui ai proposé un autre marché... L'âme de celle qui l'a trahi et condamné en échange de celle d'Elizabeth

- Et de ta liberté bien sûr. Ironise Will. J'aurais pu te croire Jack mais je ne me laisserais plus prendre à tes pièges

Le cri de Jack résonne

- Je dis la vérité !! Il y a des siècles de ça, Jones a livré Calypso aux pirates pour qu'ils l'emprisonnent... Il espérait se venger ainsi, lui faire subir ce qu'il subissait lui même en l'emprisonnant dans un corps comme elle l'a condamné à demeurer sur le Hollandais Volant... Les pirates l'ont fait, les Seigneurs de la Confrérie l'ont capturée puis ils ont passé un accord avec elle...

- Pourquoi auraient ils passé un accord avec elle ? Ils la tenaient non ?

- Même emprisonnée Calypso reste puissante... Répond Jack. C'est pour ça que nous lui avons promis de ne jamais révéler à Jones où elle se trouvait....

Je sens son regard posé sur moi. Je ne lève pas le mien. Je ne veux plus le voir..... Si je le regarde je crois que je ne pourrais pas me retenir de le frapper. Will ironise

- Et toi bien sûr tu sais où elle est

- Oui. Je suis l'un des Neuf Seigneurs de la Confrérie. Répond Jack.

- Et donc tu comptes... livrer Calypso à Jones en dépit de l'accord que tes prédécesseurs ont passés avec elle. Ironise Will. J'ai presque envie d'y croire... après tout trahir tes engagements semble être ta spécialité

- Je t'avais promis que tu retrouverais ton père... Tu l'as fait non ? Répond Jack sur le même ton

- Et je l'ai délivré. Rétorque froidement Will. Et pas grâce à toi... Maintenant dis nous où est Calypso

- Pour que tu puisses me tuer ? Sûrement pas

Ce n'est pas possible... Nous ne pouvons pas avoir cette conversation... J'ai l'impression que tout est irréel, comme lorsque je prenais la fumée bleue, que le nuage va disparaître et que je vais retrouver ma vie... Mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible... Jamais je ne retrouverais mon existence passée. Pas après le mal que Jack me fait encore. Will réfléchit et se tourne vers moi, l'air incertain

- Si tu me tues (enfin si tu arrives à me tuer) Jones la prendra. Répète Jack

Will détourne le regard, je sais déjà ce qu'il a décidé

- Tu as quarante jours Jack. Et crois moi je ne te laisserais pas une seule occasion de nous tromper à nouveau.

- Comme il se doit. Répond Jack d'un ton froid.

- Et tu n'approches pas d'Elizabeth. Poursuit Will

- Je crois que ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Répond Jack d'une voix tendue. Et j'aimerais parler avec Elizabeth, seul à seul.

- Hors de question Jack, je ne te laisserais pas lui faire mal à nouveau

Je ne dis rien... Je sais qu'ils parlent de moi mais je me sens de plus en plus étrangère à leur conversation... Quelle importance que Jones prenne ou pas mon âme... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais encore quelque chose à protéger... Je n'ai plus ni enfant, ni mari, ni amour.... pas plus que de rêves ou d'illusions

- Lizzie... S'il te plait. Plaide Jack. Laisse moi t'expliquer

M'expliquer quoi ? A quel point il s'est moqué de moi ,de mes sentiments....

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Jack. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Je ne veux plus jamais t'écouter... Je voudrais ne jamais t'avoir rencontré

Ma voix ne tremble pas. Sur ma main je sens la pression de celle de Will et je lutte contre les larmes que je sens se former dans mes yeux

- Lizzie...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !! Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !!! Va t'en !! VA T'EN !!!

Mes larmes roulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir et Will me serre contre lui. A travers mes larmes je vois Jack baisser la tête, une expression que je ne lui ai jamais vue sur le visage

- Je vois... Murmure t'il avec une amertume que je ne comprends pas.

Will me caresse doucement les cheveux et parle sans se retourner

- Tu l'as dit toi même Elizabeth a besoin de calme , je pense que tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à lui laisser ta cabine. Maintenant laisse la, elle ne veut plus te voir et moi non plus.... Va plutôt chercher Calypso puisque tu prétends vouloir sauver Elizabeth. Se moque Will

J'entends Jack prendre une grande inspiration

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.... Déclare t'il avant de sortir, me laissant seule avec mon mari pour la première fois depuis des semaines

Je sens encore la caresse des mains de Will dans mes cheveux, lente, apaisante

- Ça va aller… Je ne te laisserais pas Elizabeth, je ne te laisserais plus…

Will… Comment peut il encore… Comment peut il encore m'aimer après tout le mal que je lui ai fait ?

- Je suis si désolée Will…

- Je sais. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Il a tout fait pour que tu succombes. Il nous a menti, à tout les deux…

Je sens la boule familière se former dans ma gorge. Will s'écarte de moi et prend un linge humide qu'il me passe sur le front

- Si je tenais celui qui t'a fait ça… Marmonne t'il.

Je l'observe tandis qu'il passe doucement le linge sur mon visage brûlant. L'eau fraîche me fait du bien, diminue le feu des coups que j'ai reçu.

- Où sommes nous ?

Will me regarde d'un air inquiet

- Sur le … sur son bateau.

- Dans quel, quel port ?

- Aucun. Nous sommes au large de Singapour.

Singapour…. Mon estomac se tord rien qu'à la pensée de cette ville maudite. Mon enfer a commencé là bas…

- Comment je suis arrivée ici ? Et toi ?

Poser des questions me fait du bien ainsi je pense à peu moins à Jack et … non je ne veux plus penser à lui

- Pour toi je ne sais pas… Gibbs dit que tu as passé près d'une semaine seule à Singapour puis que… qu'il t'a ramenée dans cet état. Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a …

- Non… Ce n'est pas Jack

Rien que le fait de dire son prénom me fait mal… J'ai l'impression de ne plus être que douleur

- Elizabeth… Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on t'a ??

Will ne termine pas sa question. C'est inutile . J'ai envie de vomir… Je me souviens.. La fumée, le chinois… la marque sur mon épaule… Puis la rue, les coups et … Son visage alors qu'il soulève mes jupons…

- Elizabeth ! Non ne pleure pas, pardonne moi, pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas te bouleverser…

Il s'excuse… Will s'excuse alors que…

Je sens ses bras autour de moi, il me berce doucement, sa main me caresse les cheveux tandis qu'il murmure des paroles rassurantes. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière… Si seulement j'avais su… Je n'avais pas de paradis à conquérir… J'y étais déjà… Seulement je n'ai pas su voir à quel point j'avais de la chance… Et maintenant…

- Écoute dès que tu seras en état de marcher… Nous quitterons ce navire, je n'ai pas confiance en … Bref, nous rentrerons à Port Royal

Port Royal… Ça me semble si loin ce temps là… Le temps où j'étais insouciante. Le temps où j'étais heureuse sans m'en rendre compte… Si je pouvais revenir en arrière je chérirais chaque moment passé … Contre ma joue, les lèvres de Will

- Je resterais avec toi. Quoiqu'il arrive tant que tu voudras bien de moi à tes côtés. Ainsi que je l'avais promis.

Will…..

Je me tourne vers lui et je lis dans son regard tout ce que j'ai vainement espéré voir dans les yeux de Jack. Amour. Tendresse. Espoir aussi. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui mentir, je n'ai plus le droit de lui mentir, pas après ce que je lui ai fait

- Tu n'es pas obligé… Je t'ai fait suffisamment souffrir pour.. Pour rien…

Will glisse sa main dans la mienne et caresse du pouce ma main nue

- Ton doigt porte encore la trace de notre union… Je sais, je sais que tes sentiments ne sont pas, ne sont plus aussi forts qu'avant… Mais moi je t'aime comme au premier jour Elizabeth. Alors j'attendrais que tu sois prête

Mon cœur se serre un peu plus en l'entendant. Il ne me fait aucun reproche alors qu'il aurait plus que le droit de le faire. La tentation est si grande… Se laisser aller, retrouver le goût des étreintes, la tendresse qui réchauffe le cœur… Me laisser bercer, me laisser faire … Mais les tricheries nous ont fait assez de mal… Puisque je n'ai pas été honnête avant, je le serais désormais. Sans doute que cela n'atténuera pas ma souffrance… Mais peut être que cela m'apportera la paix

- Et si je ne le suis jamais ?

Je regrette mes mots au moment même où je les prononce. L'expression de Will me tord le cœur. Pourtant il se force à sourire et me regarde

- Peu importe j'attendrais toute ma vie s'il le faut. Je t'aime et je… je crois, j'espère que toi aussi tu .. Que tu m'aimes encore. Même si ce n'est pas comme je le voudrais.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime encore Will… Mais…

Les lèvres de Will effleurent les miennes dans un baiser chaste avant de reculer

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Et cela me suffit.

Les larmes m'étouffent… Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent donc pas être simples ? Pourquoi tout me parait fade à côté de Jack ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à ne plus penser à lui ?

- Repose toi maintenant… Et ne t'inquiète pas Elizabeth , je veillerais sur toi. Murmure Will en me poussant doucement à m'allonger.

Sa main enserre à nouveau la mienne. Je suis trop fatiguée pour lutter… Et le sommeil est mon seul moyen pour échapper à la peine. Je ferme les yeux.

Lorsque je me réveille des heures plus tard, Will est toujours là, son visage est tourné vers moi et je remarque de petits plis d'inquiétude autour de ses yeux. Pauvre Will…

- Tu te sens mieux ? Me demande t'il

Comment pourrais je me sentir mieux … J'ai ruiné ma propre vie, j'ai offert mon cœur et on me l'a rendu brisé. J'ai tué mon bébé. Mais tout cela je ne peux pas le dire à Will… je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas lui parler du bébé. Je sais maintenant que c'était l'enfant de Jack que je portais. A croire qu'il fallait que je le perde pour de bon pour être sûre enfin…. Le bébé est mort. Comme ce que je pensais être mon histoire d'amour avec Jack. De tout ces mois il ne me reste que le vide, la douleur. Et Will.

Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur lui. Je le vois mieux à présent, sans doute parce que les marques de mon visages commencent à guérir. Il faudra plus de temps pour mon cœur. Je réponds la seule chose à dire

- Un peu… Je crois que dormir m'a fait du bien…

- Tu as dormi longtemps… Même si…

- Si ?

- Tu as crié dans ton sommeil… Tu as dit qu'il ne l'aurais pas… De quoi parlais tu ?

A mesure que Will parle je me souviens de mon cauchemar… Ou plutôt je devrais dire de mon souvenir… De Huan me frappant pour me voler le cadeau que Jack m'avait fait pour mieux me séduire. Je réponds

- De rien d'important…

Will semble douter mais il ne me pose pas de questions… Au lieu de ça

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je vais voir si mon père peut t'obtenir quelque chose à la cuisine

- Ton père ???

Will baisse la tête l'air gêné.

- Il est avec moi…. J'ai, j'ai gagné sa liberté. Et la mienne.

Gagné ???

- Comment t'y es tu pris ?

Will sourit légèrement cette fois

- J'ai défié Davy Jones… Aux dés. Et j'ai gagné mon pari.

Pari… Avec Jones… Celui la même envers lequel Jack a une dette si grande qu'il a tout tenté pour s'y soustraire… Malgré moi je demande

- Qu'avais tu parié ?

Will baisse le visage, l'air sombre

- Mon âme… Pour l'éternité.

Non !! Non !!! Will non….

- C'est complètement fou… Tu.. Si tu avais perdu tu…

- Si j'avais perdu je n'aurais jamais plus eu quoique ce soit à moyenner…. Mon père a parié la même chose. Nos deux âmes si Jones gagnait.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

Will me serre la main, j'ai une boule dans la gorge

- Parce que c'était le seul moyen de revenir ici pour te sauver. Répond il avant de se lever.

Les larmes me brûlent les yeux…. Will… Will était prêt à sacrifier sa vie, son âme, son éternité toute entière.

Pour moi.

Tandis qu'il sort sur le pont je me retrouve seule. Malgré moi mes yeux parcourent la cabine dans laquelle j'ai passé tellement d'heures. La cabine de Jack. Celle dans laquelle j'ai cru que nous nous aimions. Le lit dans lequel je me trouve est le même que celui dans lequel nous faisions l'amour il y a de cela quelques semaines à peine… Est-ce que Will y pense ? Est-ce qu'il endure la torture de nous imaginer l'un contre l'autre dans cette cabine ?

Il me semble que les draps sont encore humides de notre sueur, que les murs ont emprisonnés nos cris de plaisir et les soufflent maintenant pour moi seule. Tout ici respire Jack. Tout me rappelle notre histoire…. Depuis les livres posés sur une planche parmi lesquels se trouve un ouvrage dans lequel il est noté « faire ça avec L » ( sans doute encore un piège…) jusqu'à la table de travail sur laquelle nous avons fait l'amour un jour où le désir se faisait trop pressant pour attendre que nous soyons au lit… Dans un coin une bougie… Celle avec laquelle Jack m'a donné du plaisir ? Ou alors en est-ce une nouvelle, l'autre partie en souvenir dans l'escarcelle d'une putain ? Là une bouteille de rhum… Elle est vide… Peut être est-ce l'une de celles que nous avons bues le soir où Jack m'a fait l'amour sur le pont du Pearl… Tout ces souvenirs… Moi qui me répétait que je les chérirais encore et encore je les trouve soudainement moins brillants… Comme ma vie.

Will tarde à revenir. Je continue à détailler la pièce, comme si je prenais un plaisir pervers à revoir tout ce qui n'était que mensonge. Sur une chaise, la robe blanche… Celle que Jack m'a fait porter le soir où je lui ai dit que je l'aimais… Non je ne veux pas penser à cette nuit là. Surtout pas à celle-ci…

A l'extérieur des éclats de voix… C'est lui. Je reconnaîtrais sa voix entre mille…

- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'entrer Turner ! C'est ma cabine et je dois lui parler !!!

- Elle ne veut pas te voir !! Tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça , laisse la maintenant

Will…

- Je veux juste savoir comment elle va !!! Elle est réveillée je le sais alors pousse toi de là

- Non !!!

Un bruit sourd.

La porte s'ouvre. Jack franchit le seuil. Il a l'air saoul… Enfin plus que d'habitude.

- Li.. Elizabeth. Je dois te parler. Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes et …

Un cri de rage lui échappe et je vois Will le tirer en arrière. Sa main cherche nerveusement son pistolet et il le braque sur le torse de Jack

- Cette fois ma poudre n'est pas mouillée.

Jack se tourne vers moi. Son regard est insoutenable

- Juste une minute… Elizabeth… Juste une minute…

Une minute… C'est encore trop demander après avoir ruiné ma vie… Plus que je ne peux le supporter

- Non. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir Jack.

- Sors d'ici ! Lui ordonne Will en appuyant le canon de son arme sur la poitrine de Jack

L'espace d'un instant je sens mon cœur que je croyais mort s'affoler…. J'ai peur, j'ai peur que Will… qu'il tire.

Mais Jack baisse la tête et recule.

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours me fuir Elizabeth… Pas si ce que tu m'as dit était… si c'était vrai…

- Ne l'accuse pas de mensonge Sparrow… Surtout pas toi. Grince Will en le repoussant

Jack lui lance un regard que je devine méprisant

- D'accord… Mais tu ne seras pas toujours là pour m'empêcher de lui parler Turner…

Will ne répond pas. Il pénètre dans la cabine et referme la porte derrière lui. J'ai le temps de voir le regard de Jack avant qu'il disparaisse…

Dans les mains de Will, un lourd plateau.

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais envie de tout ça.

Mon ventre grogne et se rappelle à moi… Je ne me souviens plus à quand remonte mon dernier repas… Je me précipite sur la nourriture tandis que Will reprend sa veille à mes côtés. Alors que j'attaque un morceau de poulet juteux j'aperçois un éclat doré sur la table de Jack. Serait ce … Est-ce que ?

- Will… Est-ce que tu .. Tu veux bien… là bas sur la table

Will fronce les sourcils et se lève. D'où je suis, je vois son visage s'éclairer, me confirmant que j'ai vu juste

- Ton alliance…. Moi qui croyais que … qu'on te l'avait volé…

Je ne réponds pas. Inutile de lui dire que je l'ai ôtée pour me donner entièrement à Jack… Will se retourne vers moi, incertain

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux la reprendre ou alors … Est-ce que tu préfères que je la garde… Pour l'instant.

La réponse fuse sans que je réfléchisse

- Donne la moi…

Will m'adresse un tendre sourire et avant que j'ai le temps de prévoir ce qu'il va faire, il pose un genou sur le sol

- Permets moi… De, de le faire… Murmure t'il en prenant ma main

Ma gorge se noue alors qu'il replace l'anneau à mon doigt comme il l'a fait le jour de notre mariage. Je…

- Un nouveau départ. Déclare Will

Je baisse les yeux. J'ai honte de la peine que je m'apprête à lui faire

- Will… Ça ne signifie pas que … que…

- Je sais… Je te l'ai dit, je saurais attendre… Et je ferais tout pour que tu m'aimes à nouveau. Ajoute t'il en embrassant le bout de mes doigts.

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai le cœur serré à m'étouffer alors que le visage hagard de Jack hante mes pensées… Il a raison. Je devrais lui parler tôt ou tard. Quand je serais assez forte pour lui dire adieu pour toujours. Alors seulement, je pourrais essayer de donner à Will l'amour qu'il attend… Il mérite que j'essaie… Oui il le mérite.


	29. Chapitre 28 : Où allons nous ?

_**Coucou !D'abord merci à Azarelle et Cass pour leurs reviews ! Ca fait chaud au coeur et bah pour tout ceux qui lisent ... un petit encouragement de temps à autre ne fait de mal à personne... (lol chuis en mode "auteur affamé de reviews mdrrr)Bref, voici la suite (rooo une semaine à peine d'attente ça va lol , erf plus sérieusement j'ai eu pas mal de boulot hem) avec un chapitre un peu spécial où les POV de Will & de Jack s'alternent . J'espère que vous aimerez … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

_**Attention… chapitre à contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux plus jeunes **_

**Chapitre 28 : Où allons nous ?**

_POV William Turner_

Elizabeth s'est enfin endormie. Son sommeil est agité, elle ne cesse de se retourner dans tout les sens comme si elle tentait d'échapper à un agresseur invisible. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Je ne suis même pas certain d'être celui qui peut l'aider…

A son doigt, l'anneau que je lui ai offert brille à nouveau. C'est comme une promesse, comme un nouvel engagement. J'ai tout raconté à mon père. Il pense que je suis fou de lui pardonner, même si il n'ose pas le dire à haute voix. Mais comment pourrais je ne pas le faire ? Comment ne pas pardonner alors qu'elle est , tout comme moi, tombée dans le piège de Sparrow ?

Sparrow….

Je le hais. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir détester un jour quelqu'un à ce point pourtant c'est le cas. Je le hais pour chacune des larmes d'Elizabeth dont je le sais responsable. Je le hais d'avoir détruit notre bonheur qui commençait à peine. De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais rien eu d'autre qu'Elizabeth et son amour. Et il a fallu qu'il vienne me les voler. J'aurais peut être pu lui pardonner si je l'avais su sincère… Mais il ne me l'a prise que pour la blesser. Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner cela.

Mon père a confirmé son histoire sur les relations de Jones et de Calypso… Jack a donc certainement bel et bien échangé Elizabeth contre elle. Sans doute trouve t'il plus de profit dans le fait de savoir Calypso sur le Hollandais Volant. Ou alors il nous a menti une fois encore et c'est Jones, qui, après mon départ, a exigé la vie de Calypso… Oui, c'est sûrement ça… Quoi d'autre ?

Elizabeth gémit doucement. Elle dort encore. Je lui caresse les cheveux pour l'apaiser, j'ai remarqué que ce simple geste réussissait le plus souvent à la calmer plus efficacement que tout les discours… Et à vrai dire je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… La simplicité passée de notre relation n'est plus qu'un souvenir et je sais qu'elle n'ose pas me parler de ce qui la tourmente. Elle cherche à me protéger… Ma chère Elizabeth, si douce, si naïve…

Les hommes du Pearl m'évitent autant que je le fais. De temps à autres je sens le regard désolé de Gibbs sur moi lorsque je me risque à la laisser seule… Ses regrets ne changent rien. Elizabeth est blessée. Les cicatrices gonflées de son visage disparaissent peu à peu mais j'ai peur de l'avenir. Peur qu'elle ne soit plus capable d'aimer. Peur d'échouer à la reconquérir et à la rendre heureuse. Je sais que je peux la rendre heureuse. Nous l'étions avant que Jack n'entre dans nos vies. Cela prendra du temps mais j'ai toute la vie devant moi pour la chérir. Une fois rentrés à Port Royal, elle retrouvera son père, ses amis. Moi, je ne ferais plus l'erreur de la laisser seule, j'accepterais l'argent que son père m'a proposé à de nombreuses reprises et que j'ai refusé. Comme ça je pourrais passer moins de temps à la forge et enfin m'occuper d'elle comme elle le mérite. Si son bonheur est au prix de ma fierté je la sacrifierais sans hésiter et plus encore.

Elizabeth s'agite à nouveau. Ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement.

- NON !!!

Je pourrais tuer Jack rien que pour la terreur que je lis dans ses yeux.

- Chut. Tu es sécurité. Il n'arrivera rien Elizabeth. Je veillerais sur toi.

- Je ne te mérite pas… Murmure t'elle

Ses beaux yeux s'emplissent de larmes, je voudrais avoir le pouvoir de faire en sorte qu'elle ne pleure plus jamais. Qu'elle ne souffre plus jamais.

- Je l'ai tué tu sais… C'est ma faute. Gémit elle

Toujours les mêmes mots. Toujours cette culpabilité pour un meurtre imaginaire alors que je la sais incapable de tuer. Et quand bien même elle aurait tué son agresseur.. Ça n'aurait été que justice !

- Rien n'était ta faute… C'est lui qui nous a utilisés. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, ce n'était pas ta faute.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Je ne sais pas comment faire face à son chagrin . Ses yeux se posent sur moi, son regard est éteint, comme si ce salaud de Sparrow en avait volé l'éclat en plus de tout le reste

- Si c'est ma faute. J'aurais du savoir… Murmure t'elle. J'aurais du le protéger

- Mais protéger qui ??? Protéger quoi ?

Une fois de plus je pose la question tout en sachant que c'est inutile. Elle n'y répond jamais. Cette fois ne fait pas exception, elle détourne le regard et je vois ses larmes rouler sur ses joues marbrées par les coups qu'elle a reçus. J'aimerais pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et l'emmener loin d'ici. Loin de ce maudit bateau. Loin de ce maudit Sparrow. Mais tout ce que je peux faire c'est lui prendre la main

- Parle moi Elizabeth…

- Je ne peux pas te parler de ça… Pas à toi… Jamais… Pas après tout ce que je t'ai fait.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute… C'est la sienne.

Elizabeth fond à nouveau en larmes à ces mots. Je la serre dans mes bras

- Oh Will si tu savais… Tu me détesterais…

Comme si je pouvais ne plus l'aimer !

- Jamais je ne te détesterais. Je t'aime. Rien ne pourra changer ça.

Nos lèvres sont si proches, je sens la chaleur de son souffle tandis qu'elle me répond

- Oh Will… Pardonne moi.

Elle est trop proche. Elle est trop belle. Elle semble si seule… Ma bouche épouse la tiédeur de la sienne. Je la sens se raidir. Quel imbécile je suis ! Bien sûr elle a sûrement subi… Non je ne veux pas penser à ce que cet homme lui a fait après l'avoir battue. Je ne l'imagine déjà que trop bien. Je m'écarte d'elle

- Excuse moi. Je, je te l'ai dit j'attendrais que tu sois prête , je ne veux pas m'imposer je …

Les mots se bousculent dans ma bouche, je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que j'essaie de la forcer ou de…

Sa main se pose sur la mienne. Sa voix est tendue

- Je sais Will. Et je m'en veux encore plus…

- Arrête avec ça …

Ma main caresse son visage, épouse les contours de ses blessures. Elle ne bouge pas. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et je sens à nouveau son souffle sur mon visage alors qu'elle se rapproche

- Tu ne t'imposes pas.. Murmure t'elle en approchant sa bouche de la mienne.

Nos lèvres se rejoignent. C'est comme un premier baiser, comme la première fois où je l'ai embrassée… Mes mains se referment sur sa taille et elle se serre contre moi, nos bouches soudées l'une à l'autre. Elle m'aime encore… Je le sais maintenant. Sa bouche déserte la mienne, son regard est fiévreux.

- Fais moi oublier Will… Me demande t'elle d'un ton suppliant.

Quel homme pourrait ignorer un tel appel ?

Mes mains glissent sur la chemise fine qu'elle porte et je la sens se raidir avant de se détendre à mesure que mes doigts progressent sur sa peau. J'évite chacune de ses blessures avant de les embrasser une par une, mes lèvres frôlent sa peau. Elle soupire.

- Je ne veux pas te blesser Elizabeth

- Je sais.. Répond elle tristement avant de m'attirer à elle pour défaire ma chemise.

Sur ma peau ses doigts fins vont et viennent. Mon corps pèse sur le sien maintenant et je sens ses cuisses s'écarter pour m'accueillir

- Je veux tout oublier. Répète t'elle.

Je me glisse en elle et elle pousse un léger cri. Je, je suis trop bête, c'est trop tôt je…

Ses bras me retiennent. Ses yeux sont dans les miens. Je pose ma bouche sur la sienne et je lui fais l'amour pour chasser ses démons.

_POV Capitaine Jack Sparrow _

Une semaine. Ça fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vue. Que je ne lui ai pas parlé. Que je cherche comment lui expliquer ce que je ne comprends pas moi-même. Will passe son temps avec elle,(ce type aurait du être chien de garde plutôt que forgeron) et me refuse l'entrée à ma propre cabine. Il dit qu'elle ne parle jamais de moi, qu'elle ne veut plus me voir. Que je lui ai fait assez de mal comme ça.

Je fais traîner le voyage autant que je le peux. Jones m'a donné quarante jours pour lui livrer Calypso et je ne compte pas lui donner en avance. Retrouver Calypso me sera facile, ce n'est pas comme si la dame était portée sur les voyages. Pour le reste, je dois trouver le moyen d'éloigner Will… Et vite…

J'ai bien pensé à le maîtriser et à le mettre en cale ou le jeter par-dessus bord (c'est tout ce qu'il mérite) mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache, je ne veux pas la bouleverser encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Bugger, je ne sais même pas où en sont ses blessures… C'est insupportable.

Le regard de Bill le Bottier pèse sur moi, il me surveille je le sais … Comme si cette moule repentie pouvait m'empêcher d'agir. Je suis capitaine de ce navire. Pas Will . Et il est temps de me comporter comme tel ! J'ai assez attendu. Je dois lui parler, je dois la voir. J'ai.. Besoin de la voir, de la toucher, de la caresser, de lui faire oublier…

Je repose ma bouteille de rhum ( elle est vide de toute manière) et j'avance vers MA cabine.

- Jack qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Bottier… Je commence à comprendre d'où vient la vocation de toutou de Will.

- Je vais dans ma cabine matelot.

Une expression de vague regret passe sur le visage de la vieille moule ( blahhhh a-t-il vraiment mangé l'étoile de mer qui poussait sur sa joue ou j'ai rêvé ?) et je le vois porter la main à sa ceinture

- Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça Jack.

Cette fois j'en ai assez !!! Je m'approche de ce traître, renégat, mutin en puissance ( après tout il n'a rien fait le jour où Barbossa m'a volé mon Pearl !)

- Pousse toi de là Bill. Tu es entre ma cabine et moi

L'autre ne cille pas

- Je ne te laisserais pas passer Jack. Tu le sais très bien.

Je le sais. C'est bien pour ça que…

- Monsieur Gibbs !

Ce bon vieux Gibbs s'approche aussitôt en tentant maladroitement de planquer sa flasque de rhum. Ça tombe bien, je commençais à avoir soif. Je le débarrasse de l'objet puis…

- Mettez donc Mr Turner aux fers. Un séjour à la cale lui rafraîchira la mémoire sur le respect du au capitaine.

- Tu n'es plus mon capitaine Jack, je suis libre à présent. Rétorque Bill

Techniquement… Il a pas tort mais…

- Tu es sur mon bâtiment Bill. Alors soit tu me laisses passer soit tu finis le voyage en cale.

Le regard de Bill se charge de chagrin mais il ne bouge pas

- Alors tu devras me mettre aux fers Jack. Parce que je n'abandonnerais pas Will. Pas cette fois. Pas après ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Ce qu'il a fait pour lui ? Non mais je rêve là ! Si je n'avais pas été là le Bottier serait toujours en train de se transformer en moule-étoile de mer sur le Hollandais Volant !

- Écarte toi Bill.

Ma main est sur mon pistolet. Gibbs a l'air indécis. Bill est calme.

- Débarrasse moi de ce cafard Gibbs.

Le visage chagriné, Gibbs prend le bras de Bill

- Allez fait pas d'histoires.

Le rire de Bill me surprend. Apparemment y'a pas que le corps qui a été atteint par la malédiction du Hollandais…

- Regarde toi Jack… Tu es comme lui …

?????

- De qui parles tu ?

- De Jones… Sans cœur, incapable d'avouer sa défaite, incapable de vivre, incapable d'aimer…

- Et bien sûr ce cher William possède toutes ces qualités.

- T'as perdu Jack.. Serait temps d'admettre ta défaite.

Pauvre naïf (encore un trait en commun avec son eunuque de fils tient) personne ne peut battre le Capitaine Sparrow. Il me suffit de lui parler et je la…

- Jack ? Demande Gibbs

Sa main serre celui de Bill. D'autres hommes l'encerclent. Il a perdu, il le sait aussi bien que moi.

- Emmène le. Je m'occuperais moi-même de Turner

Gibbs n'a pas l'air de comprendre… Ce qu'il peut être stupide des fois

- Je parlais de Turner fils !

- Oh oui.. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ces Turner…

En tout cas il y en a un de trop et je compte bien y remédier sur le champ.

Pendant que Gibbs et les autres emmènent Turner, je m'approche de ma cabine, la crosse de mon pistolet dans le creux de ma main. Turner ( le fils) est nerveux, mon nez peut en témoigner. Et il est hors de question que je me laisse évincer cette fois.

Plus que quelques mètres.

Ma main est sur la poignée. Un bruit étouffé me parvient. Un bruit de… de….

Un soupir ? C'est pas normal ça !

Le bruit s'amplifie. Un bruit que je connais bien. Celui que fait mon galetas en cognant contre le bois de la cabine lorsque je …

Non…. Elle ne peut pas, elle ne , elle a pas le droit de faire ça ! Pas dans ma cabine, dans mon lit, avec, avec …

- Ça va Jack ?

Le bruit s'amplifie. Un râle. Celui de ce rat de Turner.

- Jack ?

Je, je vais entrer et je vais le tuer, je vais , je vais…

Des mains me secouent. Je croise le regard de Gibbs

- Dis Jack ça va pas ? T'es tout pale . On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme. Ajoute Gibbs en se signant rapidement comme si le dit fantôme venait de lui apparaître.

Je… bugger depuis quand ce maudit soleil brûle t'il autant ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir les yeux, le visage en feu. Gibbs me fixe d'un œil rond , pourquoi faut il qu'il me regarde comme ça !!

- Ça va. Retourne à la barre Gibbs.

Je m'écarte de la porte. Je n'ai plus envie d'entrer. Pas maintenant, je n'ai pas envie de voir son visage d'après l'amour… Pas alors qu'il est là. Je dois lui parler seule. Sans quoi je la perdrais… Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

_POV William Turner _

Les doigts d'Elizabeth sont noués aux miens. Comme avant. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais exploser de l'intérieur tellement je suis heureux. Nous avons fait l'amour et c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

A mes côtés, Elizabeth garde les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne bouge pas. Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement. Je serre sa main un peu plus fort pour la rassurer

- Tout ira bien je te le promets Elizabeth. Je ne quitterais pas. Je resterais près de toi.

Un vague sourire illumine son visage, si bref que je me demande si je ne l'ai pas rêvé puis elle me regarde enfin

- Où allons nous Will ? Demande t'elle avec angoisse.

Comment lui dire que j'ignore tout de notre destination, ce maudit Jack refusant obstinément de révéler où se cache Calypso

- Nous allons chercher Calypso. Juste pour être sûrs au cas où…

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, c'est inutile de prononcer son nom. Elizabeth se tourne à nouveau vers moi et c'est comme si malgré tout mes efforts il venait d'entrer. Je le lis dans son regard, dans sa tristesse.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça Will.

Ma main serre la sienne pour mieux la retenir, mes doigts libres caressent son beau visage pour chasser les ombres qui l'envahissent

- De quoi parlais tu alors ?

Elle détourne le regard un bref instant puis…

- De nous. De toi et de moi. Où allons nous ?

Mon cœur se serre et la joie me déserte.

- Que veux tu dire ?

Nouveau regard fuyant. Je commence à connaître ce regard. C'est celui qu'elle a quand elle pense à lui et qu'elle cherche à me le cacher pour ne pas me blesser.

- C'est juste que .. Je ne voudrais pas que tu croies que..

Je la rassure sans trop comprendre

- Je ne crois rien Elizabeth. Je te l'ai dit j'attendrais que toutes tes blessures guérissent. Je saurais être patient.

Sa main se crispe sur la mienne.

- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que… Je…

Cette fois je comprends. Je me force à le dire pour elle

- Je sais que même si nous avons fait l'amour, les choses ne sont pas encore redevenues normales.

Elizabeth me répond d'un ton amer

- Normales.. Oui c'est le mot… Will, je ne sais pas comment te, t'expliquer que…

J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur dans un étau. L'ai-je déçue une fois encore ?

- Dis le simplement Elizabeth…

- Je ne veux pas que tu croies que parce que nous faisons l'amour je… Enfin je t'aime toujours Will mais .. Je ne sais pas si.. Si ça suffira.

Si Jack Sparrow passait cette porte je crois que je le tuerais avec plaisir.

- J'attendrais Elizabeth.

Le regard qu'elle pose sur moi est désolé maintenant, comme si elle savait déjà quelque chose que j'ignore

- Je ne peux pas te faire ça… je ne peux pas te laisser m'attendre, te laisser m'aimer alors que je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus jamais te décevoir ou te blesser. C'est injuste de te le laisser croire encore alors que je ne sais pas moi-même où je vais.

Elle s'en veut toujours. A cause de lui bien sur. Pourtant je dois, j'ai besoin de savoir

- Est-ce que tu le regrettes ?

Un clignement d'œil puis

- Comment regretter ce qui n'a jamais existé ailleurs que dans ma stupide imagination. Non… Ça n'a rien à voir lui mais avec nous. Avec toi et moi. Avec notre couple. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir à nouveau.

Ma tendre et généreuse Elizabeth. Je la retrouve là.

- Peu importe du moment que je suis avec toi. Quand à notre avenir. Nous avons le temps d'y penser, le temps d'en parler… de nous retrouver. Pour le reste , peu importe où tu m'emmènes, j'irais jusqu'en enfer avec toi Elizabeth.

Ses yeux se brouillent de larmes et je dois me retenir de ne pas l'embrasser

- Oh Will… Tu n'as pas à faire ça…

- Bien sûr que si.

- Non ! Pourquoi devrais tu endurer ça .. Renoncer à , à tes projets pour moi !

- Parce que je t'aime Elizabeth.

Cette fois ce sont ses lèvres qui épousent les miennes et je sens sur ma langue la saveur salée de ses larmes tandis que je caresse son corps pour lui prouver encore et encore à quel point je l'aime.

_POV Capitaine Jack Sparrow _

Le soir commence à tomber et je désespère de voir ce rat de Turner sortir enfin de ma cabine. Dès qu'il sera dehors, Gibbs ou un autre le maîtrisera et je pourrais enfin parler à ma Lizzie. Ensuite elle changera d'avis. Elle comprendra… Après tout elle m'aime non… On ne peut pas arrêter d'aimer comme ça … Non on peut pas …

J'ai évité de m'approcher de ma cabine toute la journée. Pas besoin de savoir ce qui s'y passe, les ricanements de Pintel et Ragetti suffisent pour que je comprenne que la petite scène de ce matin se répète. Maudit Turner.. Comment ose t'il profiter ainsi d'elle ? De ses blessures, de sa faiblesse, de … Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il gagne contre Jones … Pourquoi est il revenu avant que j'ai le temps de lui expliquer, de la …

La porte de ma cabine s'ouvre dans un grincement, Turner passe la tête. Approche mon gars, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Mr Gibbs, où est mon père ? Demande le rat.

Il a l'air surpris de ne pas le trouver… T'inquiète pas si tout se passe comme je le prévois tu ne tarderas pas à le rejoindre.

Gibbs baisse la tête et me désigne. Voilà … Turner s'approche, il a l'air fou de rage. Je recule… On sait jamais, pas envie de me retrouver encore avec le nez en compote.

Will se redresse. Son sourire est déplaisant.

- Où est mon père Jack ?

- Aux fers. Il a refusé d'obéir à mes ordres. Mais rassure toi tu vas le rejoindre.

Pour une fois mes hommes m'obéissent parfaitement. Avant que Turner ait eu le temps de prendre son épée, les mains de Pintel et Ragetti l'immobilisent. Turner renâcle

- Lâchez moi ! Jack tu n'as pas le droit ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

Bah voyons… Qu'est-ce qu'il croit cet imbécile ? Qu'il peut continuer à m'empêcher de lui parler ?

- Je suis capitaine de ce navire. J'ai tout les droits.

Pourquoi faut il donc sans cesse rappeler les mêmes choses ?

- Si tu la touches. Je te tue.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça… Je souris.

- Dans ce cas, il me semble que la cale et les fers sont un choix excellent pour toi parce que je compte bien la toucher et plus encore.

Cette fois il a l'air désespéré… Si je ne le détestais pas autant, j'aurais presque pitié de lui. Il se débat et les hommes peinent à le maintenir.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Je ne te laisserais pas encore lui faire du mal !!

Cette fois j'en ai assez. J'écrase ma bouteille sur son crâne. Bugger il y en avait encore !!! Turner s'effondre. C'est déjà ça.

- Mettez le avec son père et enchaînez le, pas envie qu'il détruise ma geôle

Ma cabine enfin. Ma main est sur la poignée. Elle est de l'autre côté. J'ouvre.

Il fait sombre mais je discerne pourtant les contours de son corps sous mes draps ( faudra que je pense à les brûler pas envie de dormir dans ce que l'autre a souillé) J'approche lentement, j'ai une boule dans la gorge, je … impossible de parler.

Elle s'étire…

- Will ?

Bugger ! Pourquoi faut elle qu'elle l'appelle lui !!

- Je dois te parler Lizzie.

- Je ne veux plus écouter tes mensonges Jack.

Bon d'accord, celle la je l'ai méritée…

Je m'approche et je devine sa peau nue à la faveur du drap. Dans mon fut mon sexe se tend. J'ai envie d'elle. Je ne l'ai pas touchée depuis des semaines… Ou du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai.

- Lizzie, je…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !!

D'accord….Je reprends. Je m'approche. Je la vois mieux maintenant. Son visage est encore marqué par les coups qu'elle a reçu par ma faute.

- Elizabeth, j'ai des choses à te dire, je …

Elle recule alors que je m'assois sur le lit, j'ai envie de la prendre là maintenant tout de suite, de lui montrer à quel point j'ai envie d'elle, à quel point elle me manque.

- Ne me touche pas. Dit ce que tu as dire puis sort de ma vie pour de bon. Crache Elizabeth.

Au moins elle n'a pas perdu sa fougue…

- Je suis désolé Elizabeth…

Contrairement à ce que j'espérais elle éclate de rire. Un rire rauque, sans joie. Un rire qui fait mal à entendre.

- Alors c'est ça tu es désolé et tu espères quoi au juste ? Que je te pardonne ? Qu'on se serre la main et qu'on boive un verre pour fêter ça ? Tu veux peut être me prendre aussi histoire de te faire pardonner …

Oh oui te prendre, te caresser, te retrouver , te…

- Tu m'as utilisée Jack. Tu m'as fait tombée amoureuse de toi pour me piéger. Et une fois que tu en as été certain… Tu m'as.. Tu m'as brisé le cœur.

Sa voix se brise sur les derniers mots. Des larmes brillent au coin de ses paupières.

- Je sais ce que j'ai fait… Mais je pensais que ça serait facile de .. De te laisser.

- Ça l'a été non ? Tu m'as laissée à Singapour … Et , et….

Cette fois elle pleure pour de bon. Je la prends contre moi mais elle me repousse. Plus violemment qu'on l'a jamais fait.

- LAISSE MOI !!!

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal, aussi impuissant… Je dois me reprendre, je suis le capitaine Sparrow après tout !

Je baisse les yeux… Et.. Je vois.. Je vois … Sa main. L'anneau de l'autre. Comme si elle m'avait balayé de sa vie. Comme si je n'étais plus rien. Non. Impossible.

- Elizabeth.. Je oui je l'admets, c'était mon plan mais .. Je , je me suis trompé. Je n'aurais pas du.

- Non tu n'aurais pas du. Répète t'elle avec un désagréable cynisme.

Bugger je …

- Lizzie je suis… je suis … je ressens pour toi.

Rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à le dire.

Le regard qu'elle me lance est comme un poignard dans le cœur.

- Tu es un salaud. Un sale chien de bâtard de pirate !! Voilà ce que tu es ! Je te déteste !! T'entends je te hais et je te haïrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Je voudrais que Jones vienne et qu'il te prenne ! Je veux te voir crever !! Je voudrais que James t'aie pendu à Port Royal !! Et pouvoir voir ton corps de sale menteur pourrir au bout de la corde !!

Ça ça fait mal. Comme quand j'ai perdu le Pearl. Non pire que quand j'ai perdu le Pearl.

- Quand je pense que je t'ai fait confiance ! Quand je pense que je t'aimais !! Mais en fait je ne t'aimais pas .. J'aimais un homme qui n'existe pas !!

- C'est toujours moi… Lizzie, je , je n'ai pas changé.. Je .. Pas menti quand..

Sa main s'écrase sur ma joue avec force

- Tout n'était que mensonge. Tu as brisé ma vie, celle de Will. Tu as tué mon enfant !!

J'ai mal dans la poitrine.. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal. Devant moi Lizzie déverse sa haine. Sa haine pour moi. Je ne sais pas quoi dire …

- Je , je ne voulais pas ça ..

- Tu ne voulais pas ??? Bien sûr tu vas essayer de me faire croire que tu ne voulais pas me livrer à Jones peut être ? Que tu ne voulais pas me faire du mal ? Que tu ne voulais pas quoi au juste !!!

- Je … tout ça… Li.. Elizabeth quand je suis parti, je … J'ai compris que je… Tu me manques.

Rien à faire. Pourtant je l'ai dit à des centaines de femmes mais là…

- Oh je te manque maintenant ? Donc tu es revenu pour t'offrir une dernière partie de jambes en l'air avec cette idiote de Lizzie hein ?

- Oui ! Non .. Je , j'essaie de te dire que …

- Ça va te fatigue pas Jack. J'ai pas l'intention d'écouter encore tes mensonges. Je te hais, je te méprise, je te déteste

La faire taire. Par pitié la faire taire. Je n'en peux plus de sa haine. Ça fait tellement… mal. Comme si elle me frappait avec ses mots. Mon regard se brouille, j'y vois de moins en moins. Pourtant je vois encore son visage déformé par la haine, sa bouche qui me frappe, encore et encore. Je dois la faire taire…

Mes mains se referment sur sa nuque. Elle crie. Je m'en fiche. Je veux… Je veux lui montrer. Mes lèvres sur les siennes. Enfin. Je retrouve sa saveur. Je sens à peine ses coups de poings contre mon torse. Ma bouche dévore la sienne. Je la veux. Elle est tellement douce, je … Un goût de sang dans ma bouche puis la douleur irradie ma langue. Je la relâche.

Elle s'est levée… Elle est nue au milieu de la pièce. Dans ses mains un, une planche… D'où sort cette planche ?

- Dégage. Je ne veux plus te voir !! Plus jamais t'as compris !! JAMAIS !!! Je te hais !! Plus jamais je ne te laisserais me toucher, plus jamais je ne te laisserais me mentir ! JAMAIS !!!

Sur son corps nu je vois l'étendue de ses blessures. Elle tremble. Je crois que moi aussi.

- Je ne mens pas !!

Son visage est bouleversé. Elle pleure.. A cause de moi. Encore.

- Laisse moi…

Sa voix est mourante. Elle vacille. Elle porte une main à sa tête et elle s'effondre sur le sol…

Bugger mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait … Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait …Dans mes bras son corps est léger, plus léger qu'avant… Quand a-t-elle autant maigri ? Ses marques sont violettes maintenant. Ses cuisses plus marquées que tout le reste. Elle ne se réveille pas. Je la dépose sur le lit, je la recouvre

- Lizzie… réveille toi, reviens .. Je ne voulais pas, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je ..

Elle ouvre les yeux. Je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagé de ma vie.

- Va t'en. Murmure t'elle.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas te laisser… Je .. Tu … Je suis amoureux de toi…

Voilà … C'est dit… Sans y penser sans aucun calcul. J'ai du mal à réaliser ce que je viens de dire…

Lizzie sourit brièvement. Pas le genre de sourire que j'espérais.

- Comment oses tu dire que tu m'aimes … Nous savons tous que c'est faux. Tu n'aimes que toi et le plaisir que les autres t'apportent. J'aurais pu te croire avant mais plus maintenant. Va dire tes mensonges à une autre. Elle écartera ses cuisses pour toi.

Mal. Ça fait mal. Les mots sortent tout seuls de ma bouche

- Comme tu les écartes pour Will ?

Elle ricane

- C'est ça qui t'ennuie ? Qu'il ait ce que tu n'auras plus jamais ? Tu serais le dernier homme sur terre que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de coucher avec toi.

Non , non, non, non,non !!!

- Elizabeth je , je regrette… Mais c'est vrai-je .. Enfin toi tu es celle que ..

- Arrête ça Jack. Arrête de jouer l'amoureux. Ça ne te va pas. Je n'y crois plus.

- Laisse moi te le prouver …

Un nouveau sourire. Cynique , amer. Un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas mais dont je me sais responsable.

- En couchant avec moi ? Tu es pitoyable Jack… La seule chose que j'attends c'est d'en avoir fini avec cette histoire de Jones et d'être enfin libérée de toi

Libérée… Comme si, comme si je la retenais contre son gré.. Que …

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux… Tu veux que ça , que ça finisse comme ça…

- Mais c'est déjà fini Jack. S'il y avait une once de vérité dans ce que tu me dis, tu aurais déjà apporté Calypso à Jones et Will et moi nous serions chez nous à Port Royal.

Chez nous…Ce nous est insupportable, intolérable.

- Tu ne me pardonneras jamais…

Ce n'est pas une question… je sais que j'ai tué tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Je l'ai perdue. Par ma faute.

- Jamais. Confirme t'elle. Je te hais trop pour ça.

Dans son regard de la dureté, de la peine. De la haine aussi. Je ne peux plus supporter ça. Pas dans ses yeux à elle… Je m'écarte.

- Je suis sincère. Je .. S'il faut ça pour te le prouver je le ferais et plus encore..

- Je ne veux pas de tes preuves. Je ne veux plus rien de toi… Je veux juste retrouver mon mari et oublier qu'un jour ma route a croisé la tienne.

Ça fait trop mal. Tellement mal. J'ai besoin.. Besoin de rhum. Je sors.

Gibbs a ce petit air inquiet que je lui vois de plus en plus souvent. Je me sens bizarre, comme mort d'en dedans.

- Jack ? Tout va bien ? On a entendu crier…

Je réponds par automatisme, je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille

- Libère le forgeron et son père aussi… Et apporte moi du rhum… Beaucoup de rhum…

Les étoiles brillent plus que jamais. Comme si elles aussi avaient décidé de se mettre contre moi et de m'aveugler.

- D'accord Jack… Mais avec les gars on veut savoir …

Ne me laissera donc t'il jamais ?

- Quoi ?

- Où allons nous ? Je veux dire le cap …

J'ai le cœur aussi lourd qu'un boulet de canon.

- On remonte le fleuve. Arrange toi pour que nous y soyons au plus vite.

- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on prenne notre temps ?

Dans ma tête les mots de Gibbs se mêlent à ceux de Lizzie. _Je te hais, je te méprise…Je ne te pardonnerais jamais… _

- Ce n'est plus la peine de prendre notre temps…

Gibbs ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je ne l'écoute pas…

- Contente toi de faire ce que je t'ai dit. Je serais derrière.. Sur le pont.

Mes yeux me brûlent. Ma gorge est sèche, nouée. J'ai perdu ma Lizzie. Et je crois bien qu'avec elle, j'ai sacrifié l'amour de ma vie.


	30. Chapitre 29 : Le bruit des vagues

_**Coucou d'abord merci à littlebeattle pour sa review ensuite voici la très longue suite ( erf désolée mais je suis prise par les consignes dont je triche en rallongeant les chapitres… ) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 29 : Le bruit des vagues**

_**POV Elizabeth Swann Turner**_

Les mains de Will sur moi… Sa respiration rauque, son souffle dans mon cou. Son émotion alors qu'il me répète encore et encore qu'il m'aime. On dirait qu'il ne se lasse jamais de me le répéter. Jack ne me l'a jamais dit. Peut être est-ce la seule chose pour laquelle il a été honnête envers moi. Sur mes lèvres , la bouche de Will, les lèvres de mon époux. Je ne ressens rien. Je ne ressens plus rien depuis que Jack m'a trahie hormis cet insupportable vide dans mon cœur, dans mon âme, dans mon cœur… Partout.

Sur moi, Will continue à aller et venir. Il gémit. Il m'embrasse. Il m'aime ainsi que je le lui ai demandé pour combler mon vide. Son regard est aimant, confiant. Il me croira toujours quelque soit le mensonge que je lui servirais. Ainsi est mon époux. Trop bien pour une femme comme moi. Trop pur pour le mensonge. Trop gentil pour ne pas être aimé comme il se doit. Je lui mens. Pas pour moi cette fois, pas pour dissimuler mes fautes plus énormes les unes que les autres. Mais pour lui. Parce qu'il mérite d'être aimé, qu'il mérite d'être heureux. Pour moi il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je suis devenue une catin qui se donne à son mari pour effacer l'impardonnable…Parce que je sais que rien ne parviendra à guérir la blessure que Jack m'a faite … Mais qu'il est en mon pouvoir d'effacer celles de Will. Celles que je lui ai causées.

Sur mon corps celui de Will se fait lourd. Son beau regard tendre s'assombrit. Le plaisir. Je connais bien ses effets…

- Elizabeth… je t'aime…

Sa voix est rauque. Il décharge en moi. C'est fini

- Will…

Je n'arrive pas à lui dire ce qu'il attend. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime alors que c'est à la fois si vrai et si faux. Vrai parce que lorsque je le regarde mon cœur se serre de chagrin et de tendresse… Faux parce que si sa tendresse me réchauffe le cœur, ses caresses maladroites le glacent de dépit. Je l'aime mais je ne le désire pas. Je l'aime mais pas comme on aime son mari je l'ai compris à présent. Je l'aime comme j'aimerais mon frère si j'en avais eu un…

Peut être que c'est ma conception de l'amour qui est à revoir. Sûrement… Mais pour moi l'amour c'est le vertige des sens, l'impression que personne d'autre n'existe, l'illusion du bonheur. C'est-ce que je ressentais pour Jack alors que je n'ai jamais éprouvé que la douceur de la tendresse pour Will… Je me force à ne plus penser à Jack. J'en suis incapable. Je ne veux pas penser à lui. Penser à lui c'est réveiller la blessure qui ne s'apaisera jamais. Jusqu'au bout il se sera moqué de moi. Rien que de penser à notre dernière conversation je me sens prête à exploser… Il a dit « je suis amoureux de toi » du ton dont on l'on dit à un chien qu'il est bien dressé. Comme s'il espérait que je le croie alors que chacun de ses actes passés me prouve à quel point il est menteur et indifférent. A quel point il s'est servi de moi, et de Will aussi. A défaut du reste j'ai encore ça en commun avec mon mari.

Sa main se glisse dans la mienne. Je lui souris. Il est si facile de faire semblant lorsqu'on incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit…

- Ça va ?

Son ton est inquiet, je le rassure d'une brève pression de la main

- Oui … Ne t'en fait pas

Le visage de Will s'éclaire d'un sourire patient.

- On m'a dit que dans quelques jours tout serait fini. Bientôt nous serons libres de rentrer à Port Royal, tu retrouveras ton père, tes amis.. Ça te fera du bien.

« On » pour ne pas dire Jack… Pour ne pas me blesser à se prénom qui m'est devenu insupportable. Jack… Quatre lettres qui contiennent toute ma peine et ma blessure. C'est tellement peu pour définir ce qui m'est tellement tout.

A mes côtés Will s'endort, je fais mine de me reposer moi aussi. Pourtant les yeux clos, je pense à lui.

Il n'a pas essayé de revenir après la dernière fois. Pas plus que je n'ai su ce qui était arrivé ensuite… Je ne sais même pas combien de temps s'est écoulé jusqu'à ce que Will me rejoigne un sourire faussement calme aux lèvres. Il ne m'a jamais demandé ce qui s'était passé. Je ne lui ai pas non plus demandé où il était pendant que Jack testait de nouveaux ses mensonges sur mon cœur. Il y a des choses dont il vaut mieux ne pas parler

Je n'entends que le bruit des vagues… Comme des larmes qui feraient écho à ma peine. A mes côtés Will dort paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres comme à chaque fois que nous avons fait l'amour. Enfin ce que Will considère comme de l'amour. Pour moi ce n'est qu'une rédemption…

Sous moi je sens le Pearl s'immobiliser… Sans doute arrivons dans un port, peut être même sommes nous enfin parvenus à destination, là où réside cette Calypso qui doit prendre la place que Jack m'avait destinée. Si j'en avais la force, je m'interposerais… je ne tiens pas à condamner une autre à ma place. Après tout à quoi bon continuer à vivre cette vie puisque je n'en attends plus rien… Mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je ne suis pas assez cruelle pour dire à Will que je ne veux pas de cette vie qu'il m'offre. Je ne veux pas tuer la seule chose que je lui ai laissée : l'espoir. Ici ou ailleurs revient au même pour moi… Sauf qu'ici je peux faire le bonheur de Will. Après tout je lui dois bien ça…

Ils sont revenus il y a quelques minutes. D'où je suis j'entends la voix de Jack, rauque, chaude… séductrice

- Tia ma belle tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

Tia ? La femme du bayou … Celle à qui il a demandé les perles qui ornaient mon médaillon… Je sens les larmes monter à cette pensée. Sans doute que c'était un mensonge … comme tout le reste.

La voix de Tia résonne sur le navire. Personne ne peut oublier son étrange accent venu d'ailleurs

- Oui je te fais confiance Jack Sparrow… Même toi tu n'oserais pas briser le pacte qui nous lie

Le pacte ??? Est-ce que Tia serait… Non ! Impossible ! C'est une amie pour Jack , une … Mais après tout pourquoi pas … Jack utilise les sentiments des autres pour lui-même .. Il n'y a pas de raisons que l'amitié soit une exception

- Tu me connais Tia. Répond Jack

Malgré moi je tends l'oreille. J'ai beau le haïr de toute mon âme, sa voix chaude reste une musique chère à mon cœur

- Je croyais te connaître… Je n'aurais pas cru que tu serais assez stupide ou aveugle pour la sacrifier.

- Qui te prouve que je l'ai fait. Riposte Jack tandis que le Pearl s'ébranle doucement. Mettez la aux fers.

La voix de Tia n'a plus rien d'aimable ou de chantant lorsqu'elle lui répond

- Que dis tu ?? Fais cela et tu perdras tout Jack Sparrow…

La voix de Jack lorsqu'il lui répond me serre le cœur

- Ne te donne pas cette peine Calypso. C'est déjà fait…

Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine… Se pourrait il que Jack, qu'il parle de moi ? Qu'il ait dit la vérité lorsque …

- Elizabeth ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu es toute pâle … Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il a tenté de t'ennuyer ?

J'ai l'impression d'étouffer…

- Non.. Je pensais voilà tout.

La main de Will étreint la mienne

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Non.. Non.. Je ne veux qu'oublier… Dis je avant de réaliser le mal que je lui fais. Excuse moi

Will soupire longuement

- Ne t'excuse pas. Je sais à quel point ce sera long… Mon Elizabeth…

Ses lèvres se posent doucement sur ma joue et je me demande pourquoi il faut que les choses soient si difficiles… Pourquoi je n'arrive donc pas à retrouver la complicité et la tendresse qui m'unissaient à Will. Pourquoi suis-je incapable de prendre entièrement le pardon et l'amour qu'il m'offre si généreusement ? Pourquoi ne sommes nous plus les deux enfants amoureux qui se sont dit oui dans une chapelle du bord de mer ?

Will parle, il me parle de ses projets d'avenir pour nous deux, de l'amour qu'il me porte. Moi je n'entends que le bruit des vagues qui couvre sa voix. J'en ai assez de ne plus voir la mer … Cette cabine m'étouffe, les murs m'étouffent, Will m'étouffe… Et plus que tout j'en ai assez de rester couchée dans ce lit où je me suis tellement donnée, que ce soit par amour, par désir , par bêtise, par désespoir ou par besoin de rédemption. Je me lève

Will me fixe tandis que je chancelle. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de forces. Je cherche du regard de quoi m'habiller et je surprends mon reflet dans le miroir. Depuis quand mon corps est il si maigre ? Les marques qui le couvrent sont d'une couleur jaunâtre à présent. Mes yeux sont cerclés de noir comme si je les avais recouverts du khôl que Jack affectionne tellement. J'aimerais que ce soit le cas… Cela voudrait dire que rien n'a changé et que Jack et moi naviguons toujours ensemble … Mais bien sûr c'est faux. Ça n'a jamais été vrai.

- Elizabeth ? Que fais tu ?

Le bruit des vagues toujours. C'est comme un râle qui couvre sa voix. Comme un soupir de plaisir ou de frustration c'est selon…

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ..

Will se redresse prestement alors que j'en suis toujours à chercher des vêtements.

- Je t'accompagne

- Non !

Le mot est sorti tout seul, avec plus de virulence que je l'aurais souhaité. Je me reprends

- S'il te plait non.. J'ai envie d'être un peu seule

Will hésite. Il jette un regard inquiet vers la porte. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir ce qu'il pense.

- Vraiment Will.

Il soupire. Je sais déjà que j'ai gagné même si ça n'a rien d'une victoire…

- Bien… Il fait nuit tu sais.

- J'ai toujours aimé la nuit…

Maintenant que je me suis décidée à agir je ferais n'importe quoi pour aller jusqu'au bout. Il me semble que si je ne vais pas voir la mer maintenant je ne pourrais plus jamais le faire. Je ramasse une chemise abandonnée au sol. Je la passe. Elle est trop large pour moi. Elle sent le rhum. Elle sent Jack…

Will ne dit rien mais je sens son regard peser sur moi tandis que je revêts un pantalon abandonné. Il me va. Sans doute est-ce le mien ou bien plus probablement celui d'une des autres catins qui se sont succédées dans cette cabine . Mais ce n'est plus comme si c'était important pour moi . Je me tourne vers mon cher Will

- Rendors toi . Je reviens.

Je lis dans ses yeux l'effort que ça lui demande et que je ne peux qu'imaginer de me faire confiance . Il me sourit

- Je t'attendrais…

J'ai une boule dans la gorge tandis que je pousse la porte et que le pont du Pearl se dévoile à moi…

A cette heure, le pont est pratiquement désert… Comme le soir où… Non je ne veux pas penser à ça. Pas plus que je ne veux laisser mon regard le chercher comme il le fait alors que je m'avance sur le pont. Je ne veux pas penser à lui, je ne veux pas le voir. Je laisse mon nez se remplir des effluves de la mer et je sens le poids s'alléger sur ma poitrine. Enfin…

Dans mon dos je sens peser le regard des quelques marins encore debout mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je sais qu'il n'est pas là. Tant mieux… Ainsi la haine qui couve en moi ne se réveillera pas.

- Miss Elizabeth…

Monsieur Gibbs…Bien sûr, il est le seul à bord à m'appeler encore ainsi, comme si j'étais toujours la petite fille qu'il a accompagnée depuis l'Angleterre il y a des années.

Je me retourne vers lui et je sens quelque chose se casser en moi en lisant le remord dans le regard qu'il pose sur moi

- Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés pour vous Miss Elizabeth.

Faire semblant. A croire que ma vie ne se résume qu'à cela… Faire semblant pour ne pas blesser ceux qui s'inquiètent…

- Je vais mieux Monsieur Gibbs. Merci

Le vieil homme triture le bas de sa chemise. Je me retourne vers l'horizon rendu sombre par la nuit. Comme le mien

- Miss Elizabeth ?

Je retiens un soupir. J'aimerais qu'il me laisse savourer l'odeur de la mer tant que Jack n'est pas là… Pourtant

- Oui Monsieur Gibbs ?

Il a l'air gêné maintenant

- Dites Miss… je me disais… Que vu que vous allez mieux… Vous pourriez peut être faire quelque chose…

J'ai l'impression que mon sang vient de se glacer dans mes veines

- Pour qui ?

Le bon visage de Gibbs se teinte d'inquiétude

- Pour Jack… Miss, il n'est pas sorti de la cale depuis des jours.. Il passe son temps à boire et ..

Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui !!! Plus jamais !!!

- Que voulez vous que ça me fasse Gibbs ?

Le second me regarde avec inquiétude puis se décide

- Écoutez je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais je peux vous dire que depuis Singapour le capitaine et bien c'est plus le même

Pourquoi mon cœur se remet il brutalement à battre ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à ne pas poser cette question…

- Que voulez vous dire ?

De toute évidence Gibbs n'attendait que cela …

- Oh Miss… Il passe son temps à boire …

Comme si c'était une nouvelle… Mon cœur s'endurcit

- Et je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour vous.. Quand on vous a laissée là bas il , il… je l'ai vu pleurer. Il dit que c'est le soleil mais…

J'ai envie de tuer Gibbs. Pourquoi me fait il ça ? Qu'attend il de moi ?

- Peut être parce que c'est vraiment le soleil Mr Gibbs

Je réponds d'un ton aussi doux que possible vu les circonstances mais le second ne s'y trompe pas

- Il n'y a pas que ça… Il passe son temps enfermé à la cale

Tant mieux !

- Et puis il y a cette Tia qu'il nous a obligé à aller chercher . Une vraie sorcière ! Il l'a enchaînée alors que ça lui ressemble pas ! Jack n'agit pas comme ça . S'exclame Gibbs

Non Jack n'agit pas comme ça… Il préfère séduire et briser les cœurs…

- Que voulez vous que ça me fasse !!

J'ai du crier trop fort… Gibbs recule

- Désolée Monsieur Gibbs… C'est juste que j'ai du mal à me soucier de .. Lui

Gibbs reste silencieux un instant. Je savoure le moment avant …

- Miss… je l'ai bien observé .. Et je l'ai vu quand il vous a ramenée de… de Singapour

Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée et je sens des larmes monter. Je hais Singapour. Jamais je n'y retournerais . Gibbs doit prendre mon silence pour un encouragement car il continue

- Pardonnez moi Miss, mais il était comme fou… J'ai jamais vu un homme vivant ou mort s'inquiéter autant. Avant que votre mari revienne il vous a pas quittée une seconde. Il a pas dormi

Quoi ? Il faudrait que je me sente reconnaissante peut être ?

- Il arrêtait pas de dire que c'était sa faute, il arrêtait pas de vous demander de le regarder alors que vous étiez blessée. De dire qu'il regrettait

Finalement c'était une mauvaise idée de sortir… Une très mauvaise idée. Je sens la bile remonter dans ma gorge. Gibbs me fixe

- Les autres gars ils pensent qu'il est devenu fou…

Oh non… non , non, non … Il ne peut pas me demander ça

- Miss Elizabeth… Je .. Je vois bien que c'est difficile avec votre mari et tout .. Mais si vous lui parliez…

Le regard de Gibbs est plein d'espoir. Je le déteste

- Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Pas plus que je n'en ai envie. Et je me moque de ce qui peut lui arriver !! Vous avez compris !!!

- Oh Miss … Pourquoi …

Cette fois c'en est trop, les mots se bousculent dans ma bouche

- Il a tué mon bébé… il a tout détruit .Je le hais. Je voudrais qu'il meurt !!!

Je n'attends pas la réponse de Gibbs et je me précipite vers le refuge de la cabine qui me semblait si odieuse il y a une heure. Alors que j'ouvre la porte, j'ai juste le temps d'entendre les derniers mots de Gibbs

- Je crois qu'il le sait et qu'il est en train de le faire Miss…

La porte claque sèchement derrière moi. Mes mains tremblent . Will me dévisage

- Elizabeth ? Ça va ? Est-ce qu'il …

- Non je n'ai pas vu Jack si c'est-ce qui t'inquiète.

Je regrette ma cruauté à l'instant même. Le visage de Will se remplit de chagrin

- Pardonne moi ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire et c'était injuste…

Will prend une grande inspiration et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Non. Tu as raison. C'est-ce que je voulais savoir

Ma gorge se noue tandis qu'il continue

- Je suis désolé… Mais te savoir dehors avec lui… Savoir que tu…

Par pitié ne le dis pas

- L'aimes.… C'est….

- Je ne l'aime plus !! Je le déteste !! Je le hais je voudrais qu'il meurt !!

Will secoue la tête d'un air désolé

- Non tu ne le hais pas… Si c'était le cas … Tu ne serais pas aussi malheureuse.

Quoi ?? Non … non ce n'est pas vrai non…

Will se lève et remet ses vêtements silencieusement. Mon cœur se fait lourd

- Will ! Qu'est-ce que .. Où vas-tu ?

Le regard qu'il me lance est triste, amer

- J'ai moi aussi besoin de prendre l'air…

J'ai l'impression qu'une fois de plus mon monde vient de voler en morceaux

- Will.. Je t'en prie … Je sais que je ne le mérite pas mais ne me laisse pas…

Il s'approche de moi et sa main glisse sur ma joue

- Je suis incapable de te laisser …. Mais je crois que c'est toi qui a besoin d'être seule …

Les larmes débordent, mon cœur se crève

- Will…

- Je ne veux pas te forcer… Mais toi ne me force pas à te regarder pleurer pour un autre qui ne te mérite pas

C'est trop dur…

- Pardonne moi Elizabeth… Me lance Will avant de sortir la tête basse

JE LE HAIS !!!

Je déteste ce maudit Jack Sparrow… Will est parti, je suis seule… Bien entendu je sais que Will reviendra, qu'il veut me laisser pleurer seule… Pleurer Jack. Pourquoi faut il que chacun de mes actes le blesse autant…

Je déteste Gibbs … Il aurait du se taire, il aurait du… Oh non… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas… Jack m'a menti, trahie, utilisée… Alors que Will… Je lui ai fait la même chose. Je ne veux pas continuer. Je ne veux plus lui faire ce que Jack m'a fait. Je cours vers la porte et je l'ouvre.

A quelques mètres de moi, la silhouette de Will. Il est seul. Ses épaules sont agitées de soubresauts dont je ne connais que trop bien la cause. Mon pauvre Will.

Je cours, mes bras se referment autour de lui. Ma bouche cherche la sienne.

- Will … Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon

Ses yeux sont remplis de pluie tandis que je répète inlassablement mes remords.

- Elizabeth ?

- Pardon , pardon … Will… Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.. Je ne voulais pas je n'ai jamais voulu je

Les mots se bousculent dans ma bouche, l'air me manque, je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne veux pas le blesser , je ne veux plus qu'il pleure à cause de moi

- Chuttttt calme toi… Murmure Will

C'est trop… Il me console alors que je…

Mes bras se referment autour de son cou. Je respire son odeur si familière, si rassurante…

- Will… Pardon , pardon, pardon…

- Chuttt ne t'excuse pas d'être celle que tu es. Je ne t'aimerais pas autant si tu n' étais pas toi

Will… L'homme qui m'aime avec mes qualités et mes si nombreux défauts… Mon cœur déborde. Je l'embrasse. Ma langue rejoint la sienne. Je veux qu'il m'aime. Je veux jouir dans ses bras… Je l'entraîne dans la cabine

Nous faisons l'amour. J'en veux encore et encore et encore… Mes lèvres glissent sur sa peau douce. Il gémit

- Elizabeth…

- Je t'aime Will…

Si seulement c'était vrai…

Je suis libre…. Du moins c'est-ce que Will prétend. Jack a livré Calypso à Jones. Les cris que Tia Dalma a poussé me l'ont confirmé. Je suis restée dans la cabine, serrée contre Will, pendant que Jack la livrait. J'ai entendu les cris . Entendu les suppliques et les malédictions. J'ai entendu la voix de Jones aussi. Celle qui a fait trembler mon mari. Puis le silence est revenu. Lourd. Opaque. Depuis des heures je n'entends que le bruit des vagues sur la coque. Depuis que Jack a ouvert la porte et a dit

- C'est fini.

- D'accord. A répondu Will mal à l'aise

Jack a continué sans me regarder

- Nous nous dirigeons vers Port Royal.

Ce fut tout.

Il ne m'a pas jeté un regard. Et que dieu me pardonne mais je ne retiens que cela des cris d'horreur poussés par Calypso, de son sacrifice.. Jack ne m'a pas regardée…

Le soir est tombé. Will est perdu dans ses souvenirs d'un ailleurs que je sais ne pas vouloir connaître. Un ailleurs où mon inconstance l'a mené et d'où son amour pour moi l'a sauvé. La scène que nous n'avons fait qu'entendre flotte entre nous. Je me sais responsable de l'esclavage de Calypso. C'est à cause de moi que cette décision a été prise. Pour me sauver alors que je ne le souhaite même pas…

Pauvre Tia Dalma… Elle n'a pas eu le choix. Je n'ose imaginer ce que Jones est en train de lui faire. Will se tourne vers moi, son visage est blême.

- Ce n'est pas Calypso qui devrait être sur le Hollandais.

- Non c'est moi…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises… C'est lui qui devrait y être. C'était sa dette. Pas la tienne ni la mienne ni celle de Calypso

Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui, pas envie de penser à lui… Pas après tout ça. Pas après avoir entendu les cris de Calypso

Will soupire lourdement et glisse une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

- Mon père a dit que nous ne sommes qu'à quelques jours de Port Royal.

Port Royal… Ce nom si familier me semble étranger maintenant, comme si je ne reconnaissait plus la ville où je vis depuis si longtemps. Je me force à sourire, j'espère que j'ai l'air joyeuse..

- Bien.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre… Will a l'air perdu. Il s'en veut pour Calypso

- Will, tu n'es pas responsable..

- Non .. Mais j'ai du mal à admettre que mon bonheur soit au prix du malheur d'une autre personne.

Mon cœur se serre. Comment ai-je pu mépriser autant un homme aussi parfait ? Ma main effleure la sienne

- Je sais Will… Je suis désolée.

Son regard est vague

- C'est terrible là bas… Terrible tu sais.

Je me sens encore plus coupable.

- C'est ma faute…

- Non c'est la sienne. Ça a toujours été la sienne. Répond Will avec amertume.

Je ne réponds pas cette fois. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire…

Will a enfin trouvé le sommeil après que nous ayons passés des heures serrés l'un contre l'autre comme des enfants apeurés. Nous sommes tellement proches, plus que nous ne l'avons jamais été et pourtant il y a comme une barrière entre nous, qui nous éloigne l'un de l'autre. Il y a la culpabilité, il y a les mensonges, les regrets. Il y a l'enfant que j'ai perdu et dont Will ignore tout. Il y a Jack.

Pourquoi faut il que chaque pensée me ramène à lui ? Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais, je le déteste et pourtant je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Je me demande si j'y arriverais un jour. Les vagues bruissent doucement sur la coque, je les entends dans le silence de la nuit. Tout le monde dort. Dans peu de temps nous serons à Port Royal et alors je n'entendrais plus jamais ce bruit. Je ne verrais plus l'océan, les étoiles qui se reflètent dans la mer. Les étoiles… Je veux les voir une dernière fois. J'ai envie de me tenir sur le pont une dernière fois à écouter les vagues avant de retrouver Port Royal et ses maisons. Me sentir libre avant de rejoindre les thés, les politesses et la bienséance. Une dernière fois …

Sortir de la cabine sans réveiller Will a été facile, il dort profondément, épuisé par les heures que nous avons passées à nous torturer sans oser le dire à voix haute. La mer est belle cette nuit. Tout est calme. Les étoiles sont plus brillantes que jamais.

Je ferme les yeux, je respire les odeurs d'embruns et de sel. Ça me manquera. Port Royal a beau border l'océan les odeurs n'y sont pas les mêmes. Rien n'égale ça.

Est-ce que je ne l'ai réellement pas entendu arriver ou alors est-ce parce qu'au fond de moi j'espérais le voir que je n'ai pas rejoint ma cabine ?

Il est à quelques pas de moi. Je sens ses yeux sur moi. Si je me retourne je le verrais. Si je me retourne…

Il ne dit rien. Sa respiration est si légère que je pourrais presque croire qu'il n'est pas vraiment là. Mais si je me retourne je le verrais.

Ne pas me retourner… ne pas ..

Nos regards se croisent. Il ne parle toujours pas. Moi non plus.

Le temps s'efface… Depuis combien de temps me suis-je retournée ? Des heures ? Des minutes ? Quelques secondes ?

Son visage est marqué, presque vieilli. Dans sa main une bouteille de rhum, je devine à son regard brillant qu'elle est vide. Le vent soulève légèrement son tricorne. Il ne fait pas un geste pour le retenir. Il ne fait pas un geste vers moi. Il se contente de rester là à me regarder en silence.

Un bruit de pas précipités brise le charme qui nous retenaient captifs. C'est Gibbs

- Jack, le Misty Lady est en approche et il a pas l'air.. Oh pardon. S'arrête t'il en me voyant

Jack ne me quitte pas des yeux. C'est presque insoutenable.

- Les nouvelles vont vite. Commente Jack d'une voix changée. Ne change rien au cap. Mais donne de la voilure. Il ne doit pas nous rattraper. Pas maintenant.

- Jack… Murmura Gibbs d'un ton désolé

- Pas de Jack. Répond ce dernier. Fais ce que je te dis.

Le regard que Gibbs me lance est suppliant. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il attend de moi … Que veut il ? Que je parle à Jack ? Comment peut il me demander une chose pareille !! Je me détourne et je m'empresse vers la cabine. Jack est sur mon chemin. Il ne me quitte pas du regard. Ses yeux sont vides… Un vide qui me retourne le cœur… Faut il donc que je doive être stupide jusqu'au bout ! Je le dépasse. Nos mains se frôlent. Il n'a pas bougé. Il fixe toujours l'endroit où je me tenais quelques secondes plus tôt. J'ai envie d'hurler.

Je ne me retourne pas. Je pose la main sur la poignée de la porte et je me calme. Je ne veux pas réveiller Will

- Par pitié Miss Elizabeth. Parlez lui. Il n'y a que vous qui pouvez empêcher ça

Gibbs encore.. Je me force à lui répondre

- Il me semble avoir été claire Mr Gibbs.

- Miss… Empêchez le… Si vous .. Si vous avez vraiment été .. Enfin .. Dites lui de pas le faire

Il m'énerve

- De ne pas faire quoi nom de dieu !! De ne pas vider sa bouteille ? De ne pas jouer avec les sentiments d'une autre pauvre fille ?

- De pas laisser le Capitaine Teague le ramener à l'île des Épaves pour qu'il y soit jugé. Ou pire…

Jugé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ??

- Oh j'en ai assez des histoires de Jack ! Et des vôtres aussi ! Si Jack doit être jugé et bien qu'il le soit !! Pour peu que j'ai de la chance il en crèvera

Le regard que Gibbs me lance est rempli de dégoût

- Il ne le tuera pas. Après tout c'est quand même son père. Mais s'il se défend pas sans doute qu'ils le mutileront et qu'ils lui prendront le Pearl. C'est la punition chez les pirates.

Je ne comprends rien. Je sens mon cœur se serrer.

- Pourquoi feraient ils ça ?

- Jack a trahi la seule promesse que les pirates ont toujours respectée. Pire il a livré Calypso à Jones…

- Et bien il lui suffira d'inventer un mensonge ou de reporter sa faute sur un pauvre bougre il excelle dans le genre

Gibbs secoue la tête

- Il le fera pas. Il dira rien. Moi ce que je crois c'est qu'il va les laisser faire

Cette fois je me sens mal…

- Ne soyez pas stupide Gibbs, Jack tient trop à sa petite personne pour se laisser faire. Sans parler du Pearl

Gibbs secoue à nouveau la tête

- Moi ce que je dis c'est que vous lui avez fait quelque chose à Singapour et que depuis il est plus le même

Cette fois c'est trop… Mes yeux me brûlent je…

- J'ai perdu mon bébé Gibbs. Parce que je l'ai cru ! Vous comprenez ?

Gibbs baisse le regard , il a l'air désolé

- Je sais Miss. Vous l'avez déjà dit. Mais .. C'était son bébé à lui aussi non ?

Pourquoi faut il qu'il me le rappelle ? Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal … Je ne réponds pas, j'en suis incapable

- Je vois. Murmure Gibbs. Et bien retournez donc près de votre mari Madame Turner. Jack nous a donné l'ordre de vous ramener au plus vite à Port Royal. Il ne veut pas que vous soyez encore à bord lorsque le vieux Teague mettra la main sur lui. Bonne soirée

Mes yeux me brûlent … Gibbs s'éloigne sans me regarder.

Je me glisse contre Will. Il n'a pas bougé. Moi, le sommeil me fuit encore. Je ne cesse de penser à ce que Gibbs m'a dit. Si Jack ne réagit pas, s'il ne conteste pas… Il perdra son Pearl. Ils le mutileront. Mais après tout c'est tout ce qu'il mérite pour le mal qu'il a fait. Oui il le mérite…

Alors pourquoi cette idée m'est elle insupportable ?

Je me force à fermer les yeux, mais je sens des larmes me piquer. Maudit Gibbs ! Le bruit des vagues n'a plus rien de rassurant maintenant.. Et pourquoi Jack se laisserait il faire … Il a sûrement un plan…Une explication qui lui donnera le beau rôle… Je ne sais pas moi, il il peut dire que Calypso menaçait les pirates ! Ils le croiront sans doute … Oui c'est-ce qu'il va faire … Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à son regard vide…

Le plan de Jack a échoué. Nous ne sommes pas allés assez vite. Le Misty Lady nous a rattrapé. Son capitaine nous a forcé à nous rassembler sur le pont. Dans ma main je sens celle de Will.

- Maudit soit il avec ses histoires. Grince t'il. Nous aurions du partir dès que tu t'es sentie mieux

Je ne l'écoute pas. Jack est dans sa cabine avec le Capitaine Teague. Il n'a pas fait un geste pour se défendre. J'ai peur pour lui. Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.

La porte s'ouvre. Le Capitaine Teague regarde l'équipage.

- Vous pouvez rejoindre le Misty Lady. En fait je vous le conseille. Le Black Pearl s'arrête là.

Qu… quoi ? Mon cœur se serre. Je ne vois pas Jack

- Oh c'est pas vrai.. Soupire Will. Nous voila prisonniers d'autres pirates maintenant…

- Le Black Pearl va être coulé. Avec son capitaine. Soupire le Capitaine Teague d'un ton triste.

- Oh non Jack non t'as pas fait ça !! S'exclame Gibbs d'un ton douloureux.

_Le Black Pearl va être coulé avec son capitaine…. _

Je … non !!! Pas ça, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt… Will pousse un hoquet de surprise à mes côtés. Gibbs me lance un regard accusateur. Le Capitaine Teague soupire.

- Jack… Tu peux encore dire quelque chose pour ta défense… Ce n'est pas trop tard… Tente t'il

Jack sort de la cabine il est pâle.

- Inutile. Fait ce que tu as faire. Et ramène les à Port Royal. Ajoute t'il sans nous regarder.

- Jack… Si seulement tu disais… Tente le Capitaine Teague. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu as sûrement une bonne raison, une raison qui arrangerait tout…

Il n'a pas envie de le condamner. Il lui cherche des excuses. Jack ne répond pas. Je ne peux pas supporter ça. Non… Je m'avance …

- Oui il y a une raison…

- Elizabeth qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me souffle Will d'un ton pressant

- Je suis désolée Will mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire… je ne peux pas laisser couler le Pearl.

- Dieu soit loué. Souffle Gibbs.

Le Capitaine Teague me suit du regard, j'avance vers lui. Je ne regarde pas Jack. Si je le regarde je vais me souvenir du mal qu'il a fait…

Je suis de nouveau dans la cabine de Jack. Avec le Capitaine Teague cette fois. Son regard est vif. Il ressemble à Jack. Il lui ressemble trop

- Que savez-vous ?

- C'est Jones qui a forcé Jack à lui livrer Calypso. Il a dit que s'il ne le faisait pas il coulerait le Black Pearl.

- Il faudrait que Jack ait un pacte avec lui pour cela. Souligne Teague

- C'était le cas. Calypso est le paiement demandé par Jones.

L'autre laisse échapper un sifflement soulagé puis

- C'est cher payé. Il faut que l'enjeu soit particulièrement important pour Jack pour qu'il ait accepté de courir le risque d'être jugé par la Confrérie et de perdre son navire. Le connaîtriez vous par le plus grand des hasards ?

Je déteste l'ironie de sa voix. La même que celle de Jack. Je baisse les yeux.

- Non.

L'autre me regarde. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça… Je ne devrais pas être ici.

- Si vous le connaissez mais vous ne voulez pas en tenir compte. Pourquoi ?

Ma propre voix me semble blanche

- Parce que ça ne change rien.

- Je comprends pourquoi Jack ne s'est pas défendu… Soupire Teague. Au moins vous avez parlé. Merci de m'éviter d'avoir à regarder mon fils mourir.

Mon cœur se serre

- Vous n'allez pas le couler alors ? Mais … c'est … comment allez vous faire ?

L'autre sourit. Son sourire me brise le cœur, c'est le même que celui de Jack

- Trésor… Je suis le Gardien du Code. C'est à moi qu'il appartient de juger si cet acte était légitime ou non. Je décide que oui.

C'est tellement simple…

- Mais .. Qu'allez vous dire aux autres pirates ?

- La vérité trésor. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est pirates qu'on est incapable de tomber dans ce qui fâche tout les hommes… Et il était temps que ça arrive à Jack. J'ai besoin d'être certain qu'il y aura de quoi prendre la relève après moi. Et puis pour être franc… on a jamais trop aimé Calypso

Si je n'avais pas la gorge aussi nouée, sa dernière remarque me ferait sourire. C'est le genre de choses que Jack pourrait dire lui aussi.

- En fait, la plupart seront contents de savoir que là où elle est elle ne pourra plus jamais être libérée… Continue Teague avec un grand sourire

Je commence à comprendre d'où vient le côté retors de Jack

- Je ne comprends pas … Pourquoi tout ça alors que vous êtes prêt à accepter n'importe quelle raison ?

Teague me regarde avec sérieux

- Non pas n'importe laquelle. Mais vous m'avez donnée la seule que tout le comprendra

- Oh je vous en prie vous venez de dire que les pirates seraient soulagés qu'elle ne soit plus là !!

Cet homme est agaçant !!!

- Oui. Mais il fallait quand même une raison. Répète Teague avant de sortir

Will se précipite vers moi

- Tu vas bien ?

Je n'ose pas le regarder en face, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi à nouveau

- Changement de programme. Jack je compte sur toi pour donner à la Confrérie la moitié des prises du Pearl pour disons.. Les dix prochaines années.

- Rien que ça .. Murmure Jack

Will s'immobilise

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit …

- La vérité. Que Jones a exigé Calypso

La main de Will se crispe sur mon bras

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux

- Mais pas l'autre.

Will blêmit. Teague s'en va mais je n'y prête pas attention

- Tu as menti pour le protéger…

Non… non

- Pour protéger le Pearl !

Will secoue la tête, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes

- Non… Tu l'aimes encore…

Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Non, il ne peut pas croire ça !!

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui !!!

Le regard que Will me lance finit de me briser le cœur

- Bien sur que si…

Sans attendre ma réponse, il s'éloigne le visage blême. Je suis seule sur le pont.


	31. Chapitre 30 : L'amour en mer Version 1

_**Bonjour à tous … Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui va se présenter de manière un peu particulière. En effet, j'ai eu du mal à me décider sur la fin. J'ai donc choisi de faire deux fins. Sachez toutefois que mon choix s'oriente vers cette version (qui correspond plus à mes attentes) néanmoins, la version 2 était trop tentante pour que je n'y succombe pas… Je vous laisse donc les découvrir et faire votre choix. J'ai choisi de reprendre l'alternance des 3 personnages, vous suivez donc l'histoire à travers leurs regards successifs dans ce dernier chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture et … Reviews ???**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 30 : L'amour en mer**

_Version 1 : Tentation…_

_POV William Turner_

Elle a pris sa défense. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça. Après tout le mal qu'il lui a fait, tout ce qu'il nous a fait endurer… Elle a pris sa défense. Elizabeth vient de sauver la vie du seul homme que j'aurais plaisir à voir mourir.

Elle l'aime encore. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Je n'ai plus de solution. Je ne sais plus comment la protéger de lui et surtout d'elle-même. Il la méprise et la traîne dans la boue mais elle… Si seulement elle me regardait à nouveau. Si seulement elle me regardait comme avant…

Avant ce maudit pirate…

Je le hais.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule

- Ça va Will ?

Mon père… Dans son regard je vois tout ce que je refuse d'admettre. Dans son regard je lis la pitié. Il pense que je l'ai perdue.

- J'ai hâte que nous soyons à Port Royal

- Tu crois que ça changera quelque chose ?

Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler

- Elizabeth est encore un peu perdue… Une fois que nous serons rentrés, tout ira bien… Il le faut .

Mon père ne répond pas. Il ne veut pas me dire qu'il pense que je me trompe… Comme je commence à le penser aussi.

_POV Elizabeth Swann Turner_

Will parle avec son père… Je n'ai pas bougé de l'endroit où il m'a laissée. C'est comme si j'étais incapable de faire un mouvement… Comme si le fait d'avoir sauver le Pearl m'empêchait de le quitter.

Will se trompe. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour Jack. Je ne peux pas l'avoir fait pour Jack. Jamais ….

- Merci Miss Elizabeth. Merci pour lui.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour Jack Monsieur Gibbs. Je l'ai fait parce que .. Parce que j'aime le Pearl.

- Aimer le Pearl c'est pareil qu'aimer Jack. Me répond Gibbs.

J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de mourir. Ici, maintenant…Pourquoi faut il que je l'aime encore …

Gibbs me regarde gentiment. Comme lorsque j'étais enfant

- Allons Miss Elizabeth. Faut pas vous en vouloir. Vous y pouvez rien.

Non… C'est Jack le responsable… C'est lui qui a tout fait pour me séduire…

- Je vais .. Je vais dans ma cabine. Je compte y rester jusqu'à Port Royal

Dans mon dos je sens son regard. Je ne me retourne pas.

_POV Capitaine Jack Sparrow_

Elle me fuit. Elle ne me regarde pas. Elle ne me regarde plus. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas laissé mourir ..Elle ne voit donc pas que sans elle, la vie est moins intéressante ? Que j'en crève de la voir avec ce minable de Turner !!

Je n'arrive plus à lui parler. Je n'arrive pas . En vérité je ne veux pas lui parler. Ce que je veux c'est la prendre contre moi, l'embrasser, la posséder… Lui faire l'amour jusqu'à la faire hurler de plaisir. Je veux qu'elle m'aime à nouveau…

Je la veux.

Elle est seule dans ma cabine. Turner parle avec son père. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'ils viennent de se disputer. Je ne peux plus hésiter. Je ne peux pas attendre. Je n'aurais peut être d'autre moment. Je la rejoins.

_POV Elizabeth Swann Turner_

La porte d'ouvre. C'est lui.. Je le sais. Mon cœur aussi puisqu'il s'affole brutalement

Son pas est léger. Il ne fait grincer aucune des planches de la cabine. Will, lui, le fait invariablement.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça.

Sa voix m'enveloppe.. Les souvenirs affluent. Je les repousse

- Non en effet.

- Je croyais que tu voulais me voir mort… Si c'est le cas-tu t'y prends mal trésor.

Oh cette insupportable assurance !! Je le déteste

- Tu n'es pas assez important pour que je veuille quoi que ce soit te concernant.

-Menteuse …

Nous nous faisons face à présent. Il tourne autour de moi comme le chat tourne autour d'une souris… Je ne veux pas être une souris. Je ne veux plus être sa proie.

- Tu es mal placé pour parler de mensonges Jack. Maintenant sors d'ici.

Il me fixe de ses grands yeux vides… Si vides. Mon cœur se serre

- Tu ne vois donc pas que j'essaie de me rattraper !! Que j'essaie de te dire que .. Que .. Ce n'est plus un jeu Lizzie !!

Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse encore me faire souffrir autant …

- Ça n'en a jamais été un pour moi.

Son visage pâlit sous son hâle. Il ne me quitte pas du regard. Je frissonne. J'ai l'impression que le soleil vient de se coucher.

_POV William Turner_

Il est avec elle. Je viens de le voir la suivre. Il est avec elle et je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de le laisser faire. Si je les arrête maintenant … Je passerais ma vie à me demander ce qu'elle aurait choisi si je n'étais pas intervenu.

Il est avec elle…

Je l'imagine en train de l'endormir avec ses belles paroles, j'imagine ses mains sur elle encore… C'est insupportable.

Pourtant je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je n'arrive pas à les arrêter. Il est trop tard pour ça. Sur mon épaule, la poigne de mon père s'affermit

- Tu n'as pas à endurer ça fils… Tu ne lui dois rien

- Je l'aime…

Je l'aime et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Je ne veux pas la contraindre. Je me battrais pour elle … Mais seulement si elle en a envie.

_POV Elizabeth Swann Turner_

Il s'approche de moi. Je suis incapable de réagir. Il ne dit rien, ne se défend pas… Il ne se donne même plus la peine de me mentir …

Sa main effleure la mienne. Je suis incapable de bouger. Il ne me quitte pas du regard. Mon cœur cogne fort dans ma poitrine. Beaucoup trop fort. Je me force à penser à ce qu'il m'a fait. A son plan, à cette fille à Singapour, au bébé…

Il m'attire lentement contre lui. C'est presque comme s'il hésitait. Je retiens mon souffle. Je dois me dégager je dois le gifler je dois…

Nos corps sont collés l'un à l'autre. Contre ma poitrine je sens son cœur battre. Il bat vite. Trop vite … Ou bien c'est sûrement le mien

- Laisse moi Jack.

Ses yeux se baissent sur moi, je me noie dans leurs ténèbres.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser. Murmure t'il.

Sur mes lèvres je sens son souffle chaud alors qu'il approche sa bouche de la mienne.

Je n'arrive pas à le repousser. Pire. Je ne veux pas le repousser.

_POV Capitaine Jack Sparrow_

Elle me rend fou… Son corps est contre le mien et je sens mon sexe se tendre son contact. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes.

- Tu as menti à Teague.

Elle déglutit

- Pour sauver le Pearl.

Elle aime le Pearl. Je le sais. Si elle ne l'aimait pas… Elle n'aurait pas perdu son bébé… Elle est tellement belle… Ma Lizzie.

Ma bouche est sur la sienne. Dans mes bras elle s'abandonne. Je la dévore.. Jamais je ne pourrais me rassasier d'elle. Jamais je ne me pourrais m'en lasser. Ma langue explore sa bouche . Elle soupire de cette manière qui n'est qu 'à elle et qui suffit à me faire oublier tout le reste. Mes mains se perdent dans ses longs cheveux, je sens ses boucles blondes sous mes doigts, son cœur contre mon torse, ses cuisses s'entrouvrir sous la pression des miennes.

Je ne l'ai jamais autant désirée que maintenant.

_POV Elizabeth Swann Turner_

Je le déteste… Je l'aime…

Mon corps se réveille comme si tout mes sens n'avaient fait que dormir depuis ces dernières semaines. Sa langue fouille ma bouche. Ses lèvres s'écrasent durement sur les miennes comme s'il me possédait déjà.

Je suis perdue.

Ses bras se referment autour de moi. Sa bouche déserte la mienne. Son regard est lourd de désir.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Murmure t'il.

Pourquoi faut il que mon cœur bondisse de joie au lieu de ressentir le dégoût que j'éprouve pour lui ?

- C'est toi qui m'a chassée …

Le regard de Jack s'assombrit. Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi comme s'il avait peur que je me libère

- Je .. Je sais… j'ai été stupide, un idiot .. Un sale pirate … Mais Lizzie… Pour moi… il, il n'y a que toi…

Je sens des larmes monter à mes cils. J'ai tellement envie de le croire.. Tellement envie.

- Tu m'as menti. Tu m'as laissée t'aimer pour mieux trahir. Comment pourrais je te faire confiance ?

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Jack baisse la tête.

- Tu ne le peux pas…

Cette fois il m'a brisé le cœur… Je me débats pour lui échapper mais il est plus fort que moi, il me retient fermement

- Lizzie .. Je , je ne peux pas te faire de grandes promesses ou te dire .. Ce que tu attends .. Je .. Ce n'est pas moi.

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues. Il ne m'a jamais fait aussi mal

- Laisse moi !! Laisse moi tranquille !!!

Jack me fixe, l'air désespéré

- J'y arrive pas …

Oh non c'est trop facile !! Je le repousse du plus fort que je peux et il me lâche enfin

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux Jack !! Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois !!!

Il baisse la tête. Je le vois balbutier. Je le déteste !! Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir encore une fois !!! Comment ai-je pu encore prendre le risque de blesser Will pour .. Pour quelque chose qui n'existe pas ! Will… Je dois le rejoindre… Je me détourne vers la porte.

Derrière moi la voix de Jack claque

- TOI !

????

Je sais que je ne devrais pas… Je sais … Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Quoi ??

Jack lève les mains, les agite dans tout les sens… Il s'apprête à me toucher puis renonce

- Je dis que c'est toi que je veux. Je te veux ici avec moi, dans mon lit, sur le pont partout .. Je te veux toi .. Pas une autre, pas le Pearl pas Jones pas … J'arrive à rien vouloir d'autre.. Je lorsque tu es là je ne pense qu'à te faire l'amour et quand tu n'es pas là tu me manques !! J'arrive pas à ne pas penser à toi ! C'est pour ça que je suis revenu à Singapour. Parce que je n'arrivais pas à me passer de toi … Lizzie, je regrette …

Mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine s'il continue à battre aussi fort. Jack me regarde

- C'est tout ce que je peux te dire… Je ne peux rien te promettre… Juste .. Je te veux.

Je me mords la lèvre. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je devrais être furieuse mais je n'y arrive pas…. Je suis trop heureuse pour ça…

- Est-ce que tu dis vrai ?

- Oui… Souffle Jack. Je te veux là. Murmure t'il en désignant son entrejambe et là aussi … Glisse t'il en montrant son torse. Et aussi sur le bureau, sur le pont, dans la cale , à terre , en mer , sur…

Ses yeux brillent… Comme s'il était sincère… Il me montre son cœur. Je me sens fondre. Après tout c'est Jack… Juste Jack.

- Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée. Ne puis je m'empêcher de rire alors que mon cœur me semble brusquement plus léger

Jack sourit de son ancien sourire celui que j'aime tant et il m'attire contre lui

- Ma Lizzie… Souffle t'il avant de m'embrasser.

Je souris et je laisse ses bras m'envelopper, sa bouche se fait pressante, son sexe cogne contre moi… Ses mains me caressent. Mon cœur déborde.

- Lizzie… Murmure Jack. Ma Lizzie. Ne me laisse pas. Toi et moi.. Sur le Pearl, on peut encore le faire… Ne pars pas. Laisse moi te convaincre…

Oh oui … Oui … J'en ai tellement envie… Plus que tout au monde. J'oublie tout et je lui rends son baiser, je me serre contre lui. Peu importe le reste, peu importe ses plans ou la putain de Singapour. Au diable Singapour !! Au diable Will... Je veux être libre, je veux être aimée… je veux , je veux être moi.

La bouche de Jack m'emprisonne et je m'abandonne à la tentation…

_POV William Turner_

Je l'ai su rien qu'en la voyant approcher. Ses joues sont plus roses, ses yeux pétillent d'une joie qu'elle tente de me cacher, sa bouche est gonflée. Son regard est plein de remords.

Elle s'immobilise devant moi et baisse la tête. Ses doigts se tordent. Cette fois je l'ai perdue.

- Ne te donne pas tant de mal Elizabeth. Tu l'as choisi… N'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux sont plein de larmes, elle hoche la tête

- Oui… Will je suis désolée.. Je ne voulais pas ça.. Je ne pensais pas…

Ça me fait mal… Si mal.

- Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Je n'aurais pas du poser cette question là… je le réalise au moment où elle me répond

- Je ne sais pas… C'est lui c'est tout..

Je réponds, un goût amer dans la bouche

- J'aimerais te dire que je comprends mais ..

Sa main se referme sur la mienne

- Pardonne moi Will… Je ne voulais pas te faire encore du mal. Mais….

- Mais tu l'aimes.

Ses yeux se baissent à nouveau

- Oui… Mais, je j'étais sincère… je t'aime Will seulement..

Seulement je ne suis pas Jack… Je commence à le savoir. Je ferme les yeux … Je déteste ce type. Je le hais

- Qu'est-ce qui te prouve qu'il est sincère cette fois ?

Sa réponse me fait plus de mal que tout le reste

- Rien. Tout.

- Il ne te mérite pas.

- Je ne te méritais pas non plus Will…

_POV Elizabeth Swann Turner_

Je me sens ignoble… Mais lui mentir serait pire encore… Je me force à soutenir son regard, à soutenir la peine que je lui inflige. Pour la dernière fois. Mes yeux se baissent sur mes mains et je retire l'anneau qui s'y trouve.

- Cette fois c'est à mon tour de te la rendre… Je suis sûre que tu trouveras… que tu trouveras… Celle qui mérite de la porter.

Will soupire tristement et secoue la tête

- Je l'avais trouvée… Elizabeth… Il n'a rien à t'offrir..

Il ne comprend pas… Je crois que dans le fond c'est pour ça que c'était impossible entre nous… Quelquefois l'amour ne fait pas tout .. Je désigne l'océan, le Pearl

- Si… Il a tout ça…

Will fronce les sourcils. Il ne comprend toujours pas . Comment le pourrait il ? Ce n'est pas son rêve… Lui veut une vie sans histoires, sans heurts… Une famille. Tout ce que je me suis efforcée de désirer en vain. Je reprends aussi doucement que je le peux

- Il est libre Will… Sur le Pearl tout est simple.. Il n'y a pas de convenances, pas d'étiquette à respecter, pas de qu'en dira-t-on …

Will prend une grande inspiration

- Si c'est vivre en mer que tu veux .. Je, peux… Nous achèterons un bateau et on ira où tu voudras.. N'importe où.

J'ai le cœur lourd alors que je m'apprête à briser le sien

- Non… Tu ne sacrifieras pas tout tes rêves pour moi… Si tu le faisais un jour ou l'autre tu finirais par m'en vouloir… Et pire que tout, tu ne serais pas heureux.

- Tu n'en sais rien !!

- Si je le sais… Parce que je ne t'aime pas comme tu mérites de l'être. Je voudrais en être capable… Et j'ai essayé mais..

- Mais tu ne le peux pas… Murmure Will avec tristesse

Je ferme les yeux.

- Non…

Will lève les yeux au ciel et soupire tristement

- Dans ce cas… Je crois .. Que.. Que je ferais mieux de partir… De rentrer à Port Royal avec mon père…

J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'arracher une partie de moi, pourtant je réponds

- Nous y serons avant la nuit…

Je suis seule sur le pont. Jack est resté dans sa cabine. Je ne veux pas que Will nous voit ensemble avant de partir. C'est un geste dérisoire je le sais mais je ne peux pas faire mieux…

- Les rames sont dans la chaloupe. Déclare Gibbs.

Will hoche la tête, son père derrière lui. Une dernière fois nos regards se nouent

- Elizabeth… Si jamais tu … Je serais à Port Royal.

Mon pauvre Will… Pourquoi faut il que je le fasse souffrir autant …

- Ne m'attends pas Will… S'il te plait.

Mes mains serrent l'enveloppe que je destine à mon père… Will s'en aperçoit et pose une dernière fois sa main sur la mienne.

- Je lui donnerais ne t'en fait pas… Je lui expliquerais.

Je n'arrive plus à parler. Je … Les sanglots m'étouffent… Les doigts de Will essuient mes larmes.

- Je t'aimerais toujours Elizabeth… Quoique tu fasses… Murmure t'il en se détournant

Non ! C'est trop.. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça, pas comme ça … Mes mains se referment sur sa chemise

- Pardonne moi…

- C'est déjà fait. Souffle Will en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je réponds à son étreinte mais déjà il s'écarte.

- Sois heureuse dans la vie que tu as choisi… Je garderais un œil sur l'horizon… Murmure t'il

Je voudrais protester, lui dire de ne pas m'attendre mais il est déjà parti. Je ne peux que suivre le sillage que sa chaloupe laisse dans l'océan…

_Trois mois plus tard _

_POV Capitaine Jack Sparrow _

Le Misty Lady vient de nous aborder… Il me faut subir le vieux Teague…

- Alors petit … Tout s'est déroulé comme tu le voulais ?

Comme s'il ne le savait pas… Tout ça pour se rengorger de ce qu'il a fait… Pour le plaisir de m'entendre lui dire que je lui suis redevable .. Enfin… En même temps il a été parfait… Mais après tout … puisqu'il se prétend mon père il pouvait bien faire ça …Non ?

- Comme tu le vois …

Teague sourit d'un air vicieux.

- Où est elle ?

- Elle dort dans notre cabine. Je l'ai épuisée… Ne puis je m'empêcher de pavoiser.

- Ah l'amour en mer… Murmure Teague d'un ton rêveur qui me donne envie de vomir. Y'a rien de tel.

- Je sais… Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ma nervosité n'échappe pas à Teague et il sourit

- Te dire que tout est arrangé. Les Seigneurs ont gobés l'histoire du traître qui voulait la libérer et cherchent le responsable.

Bien sûr qu'ils ont gobés… Mes plans sont toujours parfaits, enfin là c'était celui de Teague ou de nous deux … Bref. Teague me fixe, sérieux

- Dis Jackie… J'espère que j'ai pas fait ça pour rien.. Elle était réellement bouleversée à l'idée que tu puisses mourir.

Je soupire. Fichu vieux renard..

- Je ne compte pas la laisser si c'est-ce que tu veux savoir … J'ai commis cette erreur une fois de trop.

- Tu comptes lui dire la vérité ?

Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête de Lizzie si elle apprenait que tout avait été une mise en scène soigneusement préparée… Depuis les informations que je me suis arrangé pour donner à Gibbs en sachant qu'il lui répéterait ( il est incapable de tenir sa langue) jusqu'aux menaces de Teague. Je réponds d'un ton détaché

- Oh .. À quoi bon remuer le passé …

Les yeux de Teague brillent de plaisir… Ce vieux chacal adore ça … Rouler les autres dans la farine je veux dire

- Content de voir que ça s'est arrangé pour toi petit. Le mari ?

- Aucune nouvelle

- Bien… Dans ce cas, je te laisse… Passe nous voir à l'occasion Grandmama m'a dit qu'elle aimerait te voir

Blahhhh plutôt mourir que de voir cette vieille folle

Teague fait quelques pas et se retourne

- Au fait petit je voulais te dire…

Raaa qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ?

- Quoi ??

- Que tu as une bien jolie donzelle et tu nous as débarrassé de cette maudite Calypso … Joli coup Jackie.

Cette fois je souris sans réserve et je prends l'air détaché

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois … J'avais tout prévu …

Teague fait semblant de me croire ( l'avantage d'avoir un père pirate, le mensonge est une seconde nature chez nous) puis il reprend sa route. Moi je rejoins Lizzie…

Mes lèvres parcourent sa peau nue. Elle est encore au lit, exactement là où je l'ai laissée… Ma délicieuse Lizzie.

Ses grands yeux sombres s'ouvrent et elle sourit

- Je croyais que tu devais m'apprendre à barrer …

- Je n'ai pas précisé de quelle barre il s'agissait trésor…

Je pose sa main fine sur mon sexe durci et j'embrasse le tatouage de son épaule qui me rappelle chaque fois que je le vois à quel point j'ai failli la perdre… Sa main glisse sur mon sexe, elle soupire

- Je pensais déjà savoir la manier celle-ci …

- Justement tu y excelles …

Elle sourit d'un air lascif. Mon sang bout dans mes veines .. Et pas que mon sang. Je la veux ! Mes lèvres se referment sur les siennes, elle gémit. Je la prends sur moi, son corps se glisse sur le mien. Son antre est chaud et humide… Ma Lizzie… Je l'aime tellement… J'enfonce mon sexe le plus possible en elle, elle soupire. Son visage est pris par le plaisir. Elle est belle… Ma Lizzie. Je l'embrasse, j'ai envie de ses lèvres.. De son corps, d'elle toute entière. Sa bouche me répond avec ardeur et elle commence à onduler tandis que le Pearl oscille doucement comme s'il suivait nos mouvements… Le vieux Teague a raison sur un point : Il n'y a rien de tel que l'amour en mer

_POV Lizzie_

Les mains de Jack parcourent mon corps. Il gémit dans ma bouche. Ce que je peux l'aimer … Je me mords les lèvres pour retenir un cri. Le plaisir est trop fort, trop intense… Je sens l'orgasme monter en moi comme à chaque fois.

- Viens pour moi ma Lizzie… Me souffle t'il

Sa voix… c'est trop… excitant… Mon plaisir est à son comble. Je jouis en même temps que lui.

Nous sommes face à face, front contre front. Jack me sourit d'un air languide

- Ma délicieuse petite Lizzie…

Je souris. J'adore quand il m'appelle comme ça. Sur mon corps je sens ses mains qui me caressent encore, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se retenir de le faire.

- Demain je t'emmène sur une île … Me souffle Jack

Qu'est il encore allé inventer ???

- Tu avais promis de m'apprendre à barrer le Pearl. Et pourquoi on doit aller à terre ? Moi .. Je préfère faire l'amour en mer …

Jack sourit . Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai dit de si amusant

- Moi aussi trésor… Mais je n'ai pas envie de scandaliser tout l'équipage… Alors faut mieux qu'on fasse ça à terre… De préférence dans un endroit désert …

Je frissonne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut mais…

- Pourquoi désert ?

- Parce que tu vas crier ma belle… Me glisse Jack. Et ça sera pas de douleur…

Je souris… Jack est le plus parfait des amants. Je crois qu'il n'est jamais fatigué de faire l'amour… Ma main se lie à la sienne

- Prétentieux…

- Non lucide… Allez passe quelque chose et vient à la barre avec moi avant que je ne puisse plus me retenir…

Je souris et je passe une chemise ample et un pantalon

- Combien de fois devrais je te le dire … Porte une robe ou rien du tout . Me lance Jack

- Dois je te rappeler comment s'est terminée notre dernière leçon où j'étais justement en robe ?

Jack sourit d'un air rêveur

- Oui c'est-ce que je dis … C'est beaucoup plus mieux …

- Tu es incorrigible ….

- Mais tu adores ça …

Oh oui j'adore ça… Tout comme j'adore nos conversations le soir, les pays qu'il me fait visiter, les épices dont il me régale. J'aime me réveiller à ses côtés le matin.. J'aime même trembler pour lui durant les batailles. J'aime sa manière de m'apprendre l'escrime . J'aime naviguer avec lui. J'aime le goût de sa peau.. J'aime la manière dont il me regarde, les moments où il me fait la lecture avant que ce soit mon tour ( mais ça il m'a défendu de le dire…il a une image à respecter après tout !) J'aime la vie que je mène avec lui… J'aime le fait qu'il ne me dise jamais qu'il m'aime tout en me le prouvant dans chacun des gestes qu'il a pour moi. Je l'aime tout simplement.

C'est pour cela que je ne lui dirais pas que je me suis levée tout à l'heure… Je ne lui dirais pas que j'ai entendu une partie de sa conversation avec Teague. Je devrais être furieuse … Après tout Jack m'a menti… Il a menti à tout le monde .. Pauvre Gibbs, lui aussi a cru qu'il allait mourir… Un mensonge énorme… Juste pour me garder… Pour me forcer à admettre que je l'aime. Un plan désespéré et complètement fou… Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait… Je ne serais pas aussi heureuse que je le suis…

Et comme il ne me dira jamais ce qu'il a fait… je ne lui dirais jamais que mon père m'a écrit des nouvelles de Will. Mon mari est revenu à Port Royal. Il a repris la forge .. Il est seul. J'ai mal pour lui. Mais je ne le regrette pas. Ça n'aurait pas pu marcher entre nous.. Nous nous aimions trop sans nous aimer comme il le fallait. Mais de ça je ne parlerais jamais à Jack.

Jack me prend la main et me ramène au présent. A lui.

- A quoi rêves tu ma Lizzie ? A moi j'espère ?

Je réponds d'un ton joueur

- Mmm peut être bien …

- Dépêche toi de mettre tes mains sur cette barre… Me glisse Jack

J'écarquille les yeux d'un air innocent

- Laquelle ?

Les mains de Jack se posent sur les miennes et me guident sur la barre du Pearl

- Celle là ...

Je savoure le moment puis

- Tu es sûr ?

Je me retourne vers lui. Mes lèvres effleurent son oreille . Il sourit

- Pirate …

Je ne lui réponds pas. Ses mains guident les miennes. Sa voix m'explique calmement les gestes à faire. Non je ne lui parlerais de rien . L'expérience m'a appris que parfois… le mensonge est préférable à la vérité.

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- Comment pourrais je faire autrement .. Tu parles sans arrêt

- Peste !

- Tu vas devoir me punir alors…

Jack éclate de rire et me serre contre lui

- On verra si tu fais toujours la fière demain.

- Est-ce une menace Capitaine Sparrow ??

- Non … une promesse plutôt .

Je ferme les yeux et je laisse le vent caresser mon visage. Je suis bien. J'ai enfin trouvé ma place. Dans les bras d'un pirate… Comme il se devait.

**FIN**

_**Pas convaincus ? Ou juste curieux ? Lisez la fin alternative….**_


	32. Chapitre 30 : L'amour en mer Version 2

_**Coucou ! Vous êtes encore là ??? Lol pourtant la dame vous a dit que c'était fini mdrrr ! Donc voici la fin que je qualifie d'alternative. Le début du chapitre est à l'identique du précédent à quelques infimes détails près. Les choses changent au moment où Elizabeth parle avec Jack … Parce que finalement il a toujours été question d'elle non ? Pour la dernière fois… je vous souhaite une lecture et puis … Review ? Ne serait ce que pour me dire quelle fin vous préférez lol !**_

_**Attention… Chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs !**_

**Chapitre 30 : L'amour en mer**

_Version 2 : Fidélité_

_POV William Turner_

Elle a pris sa défense. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça. Après tout le mal qu'il lui a fait, tout ce qu'il nous a fait endurer… Elle a pris sa défense. Elizabeth vient de sauver la vie du seul homme que j'aurais plaisir à voir mourir.

Est-ce qu'elle l'aime encore ? Oui, évidemment… Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Je n'ai plus de solution. Je ne sais plus comment la protéger de lui et surtout d'elle-même. Il la méprise et la traîne dans la boue mais elle… Si seulement elle me regardait à nouveau. Si seulement elle me regardait comme avant…

Avant ce maudit pirate…

Je le hais.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule

- Ça va Will ?

Mon père… Dans son regard je vois tout ce que je refuse d'admettre. Dans son regard je lis la pitié. Il pense que je l'ai perdue. Non… Non elle ne peut pas…Je me force à répondre d'un ton naturel

- Oui j'ai juste hâte que nous soyons à Port Royal

- Tu crois que ça changera quelque chose ?

Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler

- Elizabeth est encore un peu perdue… Une fois que nous serons rentrés, tout ira bien… Il le faut .

Mon père ne répond pas. Il ne veut pas me dire qu'il pense que je me trompe… Comme je commence à le craindre aussi.

_POV Elizabeth Swann Turner_

Will parle avec son père… Je n'ai pas bougé de l'endroit où il m'a laissée. C'est comme si j'étais incapable de faire un mouvement… Comme si le fait d'avoir sauver le Pearl m'empêchait de le quitter.

Will se trompe. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour Jack. Je ne peux pas l'avoir fait pour Jack. Jamais ….

- Merci Miss Elizabeth. Merci pour lui.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour Jack Monsieur Gibbs. Je l'ai fait parce que .. Parce que j'aime le Pearl.

- Aimer le Pearl c'est pareil qu'aimer Jack. Me répond Gibbs.

J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de mourir. Ici, maintenant…Pourquoi faut il que je l'aime encore … Mon regard tombe sur Will. Mon Will… Il semble si seul.. Je ne peux pas endurer sa peine, je ne veux plus voir la souffrance que je lui inflige.

Gibbs me regarde gentiment. Comme lorsque j'étais enfant

- Allons Miss Elizabeth. Faut pas vous en vouloir. Vous y pouvez rien.

Non… C'est Jack le responsable… C'est lui qui a tout fait pour me séduire…

- Je vais .. Je vais dans ma cabine. Je compte y rester jusqu'à Port Royal

Dans mon dos je sens son regard. Je ne me retourne pas.

_POV Capitaine Jack Sparrow_

Elle me fuit. Elle ne me regarde pas. Elle ne me regarde plus. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas laissé mourir ..Elle ne voit donc pas que sans elle, la vie est moins intéressante ? Que j'en crève de la voir avec ce minable de Turner !!

Je n'arrive plus à lui parler. Je n'arrive pas . En vérité je ne veux pas lui parler. Ce que je veux c'est la prendre contre moi, l'embrasser, la posséder… Lui faire l'amour jusqu'à la faire hurler de plaisir. Je veux qu'elle m'aime à nouveau…

Je la veux.

Elle est seule dans ma cabine. Turner parle avec son père. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'ils viennent de se disputer. Je ne peux plus hésiter. Je ne peux pas attendre. Je n'aurais peut être d'autre moment. Je la rejoins.

_POV Elizabeth Swann Turner_

La porte d'ouvre. C'est lui.. Je le sais. Mon cœur aussi puisqu'il s'affole brutalement

Son pas est léger. Il ne fait grincer aucune des planches de la cabine. Will lui le fait invariablement.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça.

Sa voix m'enveloppe.. Les souvenirs affluent. Je les repousse

- Non en effet.

- Je croyais que tu voulais me voir mort… Si c'est le cas-tu t'y prends mal trésor.

Oh cette insupportable assurance !! Je le déteste

- Tu n'es pas assez important pour que je veuille quoi que ce soit te concernant.

-Menteuse …

Nous nous faisons face à présent. Il tourne autour de moi comme le chat tourne autour d'une souris… Je ne veux pas être une souris. Je ne veux plus être sa proie.

- Tu es mal placé pour parler de mensonges Jack. Maintenant sors d'ici.

Il me fixe de ses grands yeux vides… Si vides. Mon cœur se serre

- Tu ne vois donc pas que j'essaie de me rattraper !! Que j'essaie de te dire que .. Que .. Ce n'est plus un jeu Lizzie !!

Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse encore me faire souffrir autant …

- Ça n'en a jamais été un pour moi.

Son visage pâlit sous son hâle. Il ne me quitte pas du regard. Je frissonne. J'ai l'impression que le soleil vient de se coucher.

_POV William Turner_

Il est avec elle. Je viens de le voir la suivre. Il est avec elle et je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de le laisser faire. Si je les arrête maintenant … Je passerais ma vie à me demander ce qu'elle aurait choisi si je n'étais pas intervenu.

Il est avec elle…

Je l'imagine en train de l'endormir avec ses belles paroles, j'imagine ses mains sur elle encore… C'est insupportable.

Pourtant je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je n'arrive pas à les arrêter. Il est trop tard pour ça. Sur mon épaule, la poigne de mon père s'affermit

- Tu n'as pas à endurer ça fils… Tu ne lui dois rien

- Je l'aime…

Je l'aime et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Je ne veux pas la contraindre. Je me battrais pour elle … Mais seulement si elle en a envie.

_POV Elizabeth Swann Turner_

Il s'approche de moi. Je suis incapable de réagir. Il ne dit rien, ne se défend pas… Il ne se donne même plus la peine de me mentir …

Sa main effleure la mienne. Je suis incapable de bouger. Il ne me quitte pas du regard. Mon cœur cogne fort dans ma poitrine. Beaucoup trop fort. Je me force à penser à ce qu'il m'a fait. A son plan, à cette fille à Singapour, au bébé…

Il m'attire lentement contre lui. C'est presque comme s'il hésitait. Je retiens mon souffle. Je dois me dégager je dois le gifler je dois…

Nos corps sont collés l'un à l'autre. Contre ma poitrine je sens son cœur battre. Il bat vite. Trop vite … Ou bien c'est sûrement le mien

- Laisse moi Jack.

Ses yeux se baissent sur moi, je me noie dans leurs ténèbres.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser. Murmure t'il.

Sur mes lèvres je sens son souffle chaud alors qu'il approche sa bouche de la mienne.

Je n'arrive pas à le repousser. Pire. Je ne veux pas le repousser.

_POV Capitaine Jack Sparrow_

Elle me rend fou… Son corps est contre le mien et je sens mon sexe se tendre son contact. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes.

- Tu as menti à Teague.

Elle déglutit

- Pour sauver le Pearl.

Elle aime le Pearl. Je le sais. Si elle ne l'aimait pas… Elle n'aurait pas perdu son bébé… Elle est tellement belle… Ma Lizzie.

Ma bouche est sur la sienne. Dans mes bras elle s'abandonne. Je la dévore.. Jamais je ne pourrais me rassasier d'elle. Jamais je ne me pourrais m'en lasser. Ma langue explore sa bouche . Elle soupire de cette manière qui n'est qu 'à elle et qui suffit à me faire oublier tout le reste. Mes mains se perdent dans ses longs cheveux, je sens ses boucles blondes sous mes doigts, son cœur contre mon torse, ses cuisses s'entrouvrir sous la pression des miennes.

Je ne l'ai jamais autant désirée que maintenant.

_POV Elizabeth Swann Turner_

Je le déteste… Je l'aime…

Mon corps se réveille comme si tout mes sens n'avaient fait que dormir depuis ces dernières semaines. Sa langue fouille ma bouche. Ses lèvres s'écrasent durement sur les miennes comme s'il me possédait déjà.

Je suis perdue. Si je ne bouge pas je suis perdue.

Ses bras se referment autour de moi. Sa bouche déserte la mienne. Son regard est lourd de désir.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Murmure t'il.

Pourquoi faut il que mon cœur bondisse de joie au lieu de ressentir le dégoût que j'éprouve pour lui ?

- C'est toi qui m'a chassée …

Le regard de Jack s'assombrit. Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi comme s'il avait peur que je me libère

- Je .. Je sais… j'ai été stupide, un idiot .. Un sale pirate … Mais Lizzie… Pour moi… il, il n'y a que toi…

Je sens des larmes monter à mes cils. J'ai tellement envie de le croire.. Tellement envie. Mais je ne le peux pas…

- Tu m'as menti. Tu m'as laissée t'aimer pour mieux trahir. Comment pourrais je te faire confiance ?

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Jack baisse la tête.

- Tu ne le peux pas…

Cette fois il m'a brisé le cœur… Je me débats pour lui échapper mais il est plus fort que moi, il me retient fermement

- Lizzie .. Je , je ne peux pas te faire de grandes promesses ou te dire .. Ce que tu attends .. Je .. Ce n'est pas moi.

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues. Il ne m'a jamais fait aussi mal

- Laisse moi !! Laisse moi tranquille !!!

Jack me fixe, l'air désespéré

- J'y arrive pas …

Oh non c'est trop facile !! Je le repousse du plus fort que je peux et il me lâche enfin

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux Jack !! Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois !!!

Il baisse la tête. Je le vois balbutier. Je le déteste !! Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir encore une fois !!! Comment ai-je pu encore prendre le risque de blesser Will pour .. Pour quelque chose qui n'existe pas ! Will… Je dois le rejoindre… Je me détourne vers la porte.

Derrière moi la voix de Jack claque

- TOI !

????

Je sais que je ne devrais pas… Je sais … Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Quoi ??

Jack lève les mains, les agite dans tout les sens… Il s'apprête à me toucher puis renonce

- Je dis que c'est toi que je veux. Je te veux ici avec moi, dans mon lit, sur le pont partout .. Je te veux toi .. Pas une autre, pas le Pearl pas Jones pas … J'arrive à rien vouloir d'autre.. Je lorsque tu es là je ne pense qu'à te faire l'amour et quand tu n'es pas là tu me manques !! J'arrive pas à ne pas penser à toi ! C'est pour ça que je suis revenu à Singapour. Parce que je n'arrivais pas à me passer de toi … Lizzie, je regrette …

Mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine s'il continue à battre aussi fort. Jack me regarde

- C'est tout ce que je peux te dire… Je ne peux rien te promettre… Juste .. Je te veux.

Je me mords la lèvre. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je devrais être furieuse mais je n'y arrive pas….

- Est-ce que tu dis vrai ?

- Oui… Souffle Jack. Je te veux là. Murmure t'il en désignant son entrejambe et là aussi … Glisse t'il en montrant son torse. Et aussi sur le bureau, sur le pont, dans la cale , à terre , en mer , sur… partout. Ma Lizzie… Souffle t'il avant de m'embrasser.

Je m'abandonne… Les caresses de Jack se font plus précises. Expertes… Trop expertes. Ses mains défont ma robe, il grogne d'impatience. Le plaisir déferle dans mes veines. Ses lèvres parcourent mon corps. La fièvre s'empare de moi. Je veux être à lui…

_POV William Turner_

Depuis combien de temps sont-ils ensemble ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures…Je sens peser le regard de mon père sur moi. Il ne dit rien … De toute manière qu'y a-t-il à dire ? Tout parait tellement … inutile.

Un silence de plomb est tombé sur le pont. Les marins s'affairent sans un mot. Aucun d'eux n'ose me regarder. J'entends les battements de mon cœur résonner. Il cogne. Il me serre… Je comprends maintenant ce qu'Elizabeth ressent lorsqu'elle porte un corset. Sauf que le mien est invisible. Et que le soir, elle peut enlever le sien. Moi je ne suis pas sûr de me libérer un jour de ce poids sur ma poitrine…

Mon père s'éclaircit la voix.

- Tu devrais peut être … y aller ?

J'ai une boule dans la gorge. Je ne me rappelle que trop bien le jour où je les ai surpris. C'est le jour où ma vie a explosé. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Jamais

- Non. Je, je lui fais confiance.. Quelque soit son choix.

_POV Elizabeth Swann Turner_

Jack est en moi. Je soupire. C'est tellement bon… Trop bon. C'est comme s'il était un poison qui se répandait lentement dans mes veines…

Un poison…

Je lève les yeux et j'aperçois nos corps enlacés dans le miroir. Les reins de Jack vont et viennent, il halète. Puis … j'aperçois la chemise de Will. La chemise qu'il a oubliée dans sa hâte lorsque Teague nous a réunis sur le pont. Will… Mes yeux tombent sur mon alliance alors que mes mains sont nouées autour du cou de Jack.

Mon alliance. Mon engagement…

Jack jouit et il m'embrasse passionnément

- Ma Lizzie… Je savais que tu me pardonnerais…

Pardonner… Est-ce que je l'ai pardonné ? Je pense à l'enfant qui ne naîtra jamais , au jour de mon mariage. A Will. A mes vœux. Amour, soutien, fidélité. Je les ai tous transgressés lorsque Will les chérissait…

Mon regard tombe sur Jack. Son sourire est assuré. C'est son sourire d'avant. Le même que celui qu'il arborait à Singapour. Je l'aime… Mais je ne peux pas l'aimer. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Will. Encore. Même s'il est trop tard je choisis la fidélité

_POV Capitaine Jack Sparrow_

Mes mains la caressent, la câlinent. Je me penche pour l'embrasser encore

- Non… Jack non…

Quoi ?? J'ai du mal entendre là parce que …

Le visage de ma Lizzie est pâle.. Son regard est voilé de chagrin

- Je suis désolée Jack. Mais … J'aime Will. C'est mon mari

Quoi ?? Mais .. On vient, on a …

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux…

Elle se détache de moi. Ses yeux se baissent sur son alliance

- Jack… Lorsque Will m'a passé cet anneau… J'ai juré de l'aimer , de le protéger, de le chérir, de lui être fidèle…

Sans vouloir être méchant c'est un peu tard pour s'en souvenir….

- Lizzie… Laisse ça à une autre…

Le regard qu'elle me lance est hostile. A nouveau. Mon cœur se fait lourd

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?? Tu l'as dit toi-même tu n'as rien à m'offrir !! Rien d'autre que des étreintes hâtives ! Et jusqu'à quand ? Combien de temps mettras-tu à te lasser de moi ?

Je sais que je ne me lasserais jamais d'elle… J'ouvre la bouche mais une fois de plus mon corps me trahit, je n'arrive pas à parler. Elle y arrive pour deux.

- Je suis désolée Jack.. Mais je ne veux pas me réveiller un jour en réalisant que j'ai brisé l'homme que j'aimais pour une illusion

Là c'est moi qu'elle est train de briser… Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre , je .. Je m'approche pour l'embrasser mais elle me repousse

- Non. Ce qui vient de se passer n'aurait jamais du se reproduire. Je suis désolée Jack mais ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous…

- Tu aimerais t'en convaincre.

Je dois la retenir, ça ça va la retenir…

- Non Jack… C'est toi qui aimerait m'en convaincre.. Répond elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Cette fois c'est fini Jack, pour de bon. Dès que nous serons en vue de Port Royal nous partirons. J'espère que tu nous laisseras prendre une chaloupe.

Sa voix ne tremble pas. Elle ne me regarde pas. J'ai besoin de rhum…

- Adieu Jack. Souffle t'elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir.

Je suis seul.

_POV Elizabeth Swann Turner_

J'ai mal. Mon cœur est lourd. Je brûle de me retourner et de le rejoindre. Je m'apprête à faire demi tour… Et je croise les yeux de Will. Pleins d'espoir. Pleins d'amour. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

Je le rejoins, mon cœur se serre en voyant ses mains trembler. Il ne dit rien. Je ne l'en aime que plus.

- Ce soir. Nous serons à Port Royal. Dis je sans le regarder. Du moins si tu veux encore de moi.

En un instant son visage s'éclaire. Je ne pense pas mériter un tel amour…

Sa main serre la mienne étroitement. Mon alliance brille.

- Je t'aime. Souffle t'il

Je me sens mal.. Si mal rien qu'à la pensée de mon ultime trahison, de mon ultime moment de faiblesse.

- Will… Il faut que je te dise…

Ses doigts se posent sur mes lèvres. Il m'interrompt

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. La seule chose qui compte c'est que tu sois là, avec moi. C'est tout ce qui importe à mes yeux.

Je sens des larmes de reconnaissance déborder de mes paupières… Non décidemment je ne le mérite pas…

_POV William Turner_

J'ai eu tellement peur… J'ai cru… Mais sa main est dans la mienne. Dans quelques heures nous serons chez nous. Dans quelques heures tout ça sera derrière nous. Pour de bon.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans cette maudite cabine et pour être franc… Je m'en fiche. La seule chose qui compte c'est qu'elle soit là, avec moi… Mes bras se referment autour d'elle et je l'embrasse tendrement

Derrière elle je croise le regard de mon père. Nous nous sourions un instant puis mes yeux plongent dans ceux d'Elizabeth…

_POV Elizabeth Swann Turner_

Les lèvres de Will sont douces sur les miennes. Rien à voir avec le désir affamé des baisers de Jack.

Mon regard se perd un instant vers sa cabine… Il n'en est pas sorti. Mon cœur se serre. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire adieu.. J'aurais aimé… Lui expliquer mon choix mieux que je ne l'ai fait. Et peut être aussi… y goûter une dernière fois…

Gibbs s'approche de nous.

- La chaloupe est à la mer. Les rames sont dedans.

Mon cœur se serre. Mes yeux me brûlent. Je les ignore tout les deux. La main de Will serre la mienne à la briser

- Allons y… Me glisse t'il.

Son ton est inquiet. Sa main se fait pressante. Je regarde une dernière fois en direction de la cabine de Jack. Je sens des larmes commencer à couler sur mes joues et je les chasse de ma main libre.

- En route… Adieu Mr Gibbs…

- Miss.. Répond il d'une voix triste. Bonne chance

- Vous aussi Mr Gibbs… Vous tous…

Will m'aide à descendre dans la chaloupe. Je me force à regarder devant moi. Je résiste à la tentation de regarder une dernière fois le Black Pearl et son capitaine. Nous partons.

Je dis adieu à mon pirate… Plus jamais je n'entendrais les vagues faire écho à mon plaisir, plus jamais je ne sentirais ses mains sur moi, plus jamais je n'entendrais sa voix, plus jamais je ne ferais l'amour en mer…Plus jamais.

_POV Capitaine Jack Sparrow_

Cette maudite bouteille de rhum est vide… Pourquoi faut il qu'elle le soit ? Pourquoi faut il que le seul plan qui me tenait à cœur ait échoué … Pourquoi !!!

Le verre se brise contre la porte … J'ai envie d'hurler, de prendre mon épée et de tuer ce maudit rat de forgeron qui me l'a prise… Je …

La porte s'ouvre doucement. C'est Gibbs

- Jack… Ils sont en train de partir..

- Qu'ils partent . Que veux tu que ça me fasse ?

Malgré tout mes efforts, je me rends compte que ma voix tremble. Je crois bien que mes mains aussi…

- Jack.. Peut être que .. Qu'elle reviendra …

Comme si c'était possible !

- Les hommes s'inquiètent…

Bah voyons. Je remets mon tricorne et je me lève. Ouch j'ai du mal à tenir debout. Le roulis sans doute…

Sur le pont mon regard la cherche.. Elle n'est nulle part évidemment… Au loin Port Royal. Entre la ville et nous , une petite chaloupe… Je ne devrais pas regarder je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Chaque coup de rame du forgeron et son père l'éloigne de moi. Mes yeux brûlent , mon cœur est plus lourd qu'une pierre. J'observe le sillon qui l'emmène loin de moi.

- Je t'aime Lizzie…

A mes côtés Gibbs sursaute.

- Oh Jack…

Bugger pourquoi faut il que ma langue me trahisse maintenant ! Pourquoi alors qu'elle vient de me quitter sans espoir de retour. Je me tourne vers mon second

- Oublie ça tu veux.

Gibbs a l'air embarrassé.

- Jack si tu veux que, qu'on les rattrape.

Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose… Elle l'a dit … « c'est fini… » Elle est partie… Avec un autre.

Mes yeux me font mal. Tout me fait mal. Je me tourne vers Gibbs qui attend ma réponse

- Inutile. Mets le cap sur Nassau.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de protester… je rejoins ma cabine. Et mon rhum.

_POV Elizabeth Swann Turner_

Le regard de Will ne me lâche pas. Nous nous faisons face. Je lis dans la contraction de son visage qu'il rame de toutes ses forces. Il est pressé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le Pearl et nous. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer

Je ne peux pas non plus lui parler. Je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision, la seule possible mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ma dernière étreinte avec Jack. A ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le bruit des vagues, le balancement du Pearl… Nos corps qui se rejoignent… Non décidemment je ne ferais plus jamais l'amour en mer… Ça fait trop de mal …

_Trois mois plus tard_

_POV William Turner_

La journée est idéale… Grâce à l'argent que le père d'Elizabeth m'a délicatement proposé j'ai plus de temps libre maintenant. D'autant plus que mon père m'aide à la forge ( il est fort doué pour plier l'acier).

Elizabeth et moi nous ne parlons plus jamais des mois durant lesquels nous avons voyagé sur le Black Pearl. Je crois que nous évitons tout deux d'y penser. En tout cas, c'est le cas pour moi. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle parle avec son père. Sa main fine joue avec son ombrelle. Les nœuds de son chapeau volètent doucement. Elle est magnifique dans sa robe jaune pâle.

Le Gouverneur se tourne vers moi, je cesse de contempler ma femme

- Alors comment vont les affaires William ?

- Très bien Gouverneur. J'ai reçu de nouvelles commandes pour la garnison et grâce à l'aide de mon père, je suis certain de pouvoir les livrer à temps.

- Fort bien. Me félicite le père d'Elizabeth.

Elle sourit légèrement, de ce sourire absent qu'elle a fait sien depuis quelques mois. Depuis notre retour

- Ainsi Will peut passer plus de temps avec toi ma chérie. Commente le Gouverneur.

- En effet. Répond ma femme en cherchant ma main.

Le gouverneur sourit

- Seigneur que je suis soulagé de vous voir enfin de retour. J'ai tellement craint durant ce voyage que vous avez entrepris.

Un moment de gêne. La main d'Elizabeth se contracte dans la mienne. Je la rassure d'un regard tendre

- Comme nous vous l'avons dit, je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver mon père et……

- Vous avez du organiser son installation ici. Complète le Gouverneur avec un bon sourire. C'est tout naturel mes enfants.

Elizabeth lance un petit regard reconnaissant à son père et un instant je me pose la question. Sait il ?

Le Gouverneur toussote puis…

- Oh .. Voyez donc toute la garde qui va vers le port… Pour l'amour du ciel que se passe t'il donc encore ?

Nous nous dirigeons vers le lieu de l'agitation. J'ai envie d'hurler en voyant le navire remorqué par la Navy

Le seul navire que je ne veux plus jamais voir.

Le Black Pearl.

A mes côtés, Elizabeth blêmit d'un coup. Son père se tourne vers le Commodore Norrington

- James que se passe t'il donc ?

Norrington a du mal à cacher sa fierté, il s'incline brièvement puis.

- Il se passe que nous avons éradiqué la menace pirate des Caraïbes Gouverneur.

- Oh fort bien… Vous avez donc finalement réussi à capturer le Black Pearl. Commente le gouverneur.

Elizabeth est si pâle…

- Nous avons fait mieux que ça. Triomphe Norrington. Son capitaine, le « fameux » Jack Sparrow a été pendu il y a trois jours sur la place de Nassau. Cet idiot ne s'est même pas défendu.

Mon cœur se serre. Elizabeth recule, elle est toute pâle. Mon bras se pose sur sa taille

- Rentrons si tu veux…

_POV Elizabeth Swann Turner_

Jack est mort… Il vient de dire que Jack a été pendu.. Que…

J'ai à peine conscience du bras de Will autour de moi. Il insiste

- Rentrons…

Je …

- Elizabeth ? Tout va bien ma chérie ?

Mon père… Je ne réponds pas. Will me soutient. Je ravale mes larmes. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça. Je force mon sourire, le froid de mon cœur devient glace

- Oui, la chaleur sans doute.

Will n'insiste pas. Je sens son regard inquiet sur moi et je me force à sourire. Un sourire machinal. Il s'en contente. James raconte le calvaire de Jack. Je le hais…. Je le hais de l'avoir tué…

- La figure de proue est .. Étonnante. Commente soudain mon père. Je .. Elle me rappelle quelque chose mais..

Figure de proue ? A mes côtés j'entends Will hoqueter brutalement. Je me force à la regarder.

Mon visage…

Jack a mis mon visage sur sa proue…

J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir…

- Elizabeth ma chérie ? Mais pourquoi pleures tu ? Me demande mon père.

Les souvenirs affluent… Le sourire de Jack, son regard, ses caresses, ses baisers. Les heures passées à parler de tout et de rien pendant les quelques semaines où nous avons été heureux. Les baisers échangés sans promesse. Les moment passés à faire l'amour…

-Elizabeth… Souffle Will d'une voix blanche

Je me force à revenir au présent. A chasser les souvenirs. Je dois bien cela à Will… Il ne mérite pas de me voir en pleurer un autre.

- Elizabeth vous êtes malade ? Me demande James d'un ton inquiet

La nouvelle franchit mes lèvres avant que j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. La nouvelle que je cache depuis deux mois à mon mari

- J'attends un bébé.

Mon père a l'air heureux, Will surpris. James baisse la tête.

- C'est merveilleux ma chérie. S'exclame mon père. Merveilleux pour vous deux…

Will m'entraîne à l'écart, son visage hésite entre joie et inquiétude

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ?

Parce que je suis certaine qu'il est de Jack… Mais je ne peux pas lui répondre ça

- J'attendais d'être sûre … Je ne savais pas comment te le dire

Will se crispe légèrement puis la joie remplace tout le reste. Il me serre dans ses bras

- Oh Elizabeth je t'aime tellement

- Je t'aime aussi Will.

Réponse automatique du demi mensonge quotidien. J'aime Will oui. Mais avec tendresse, avec patience. Pas comme j'aimais Jack… Jack… Il s'en est allé. Plus jamais je ne ferais l'amour en mer… Plus jamais je ne serais tentée…

- Venez donc à la maison nous allons fêter ça ! S'exclame mon père

A mes côtés Will a du mal à cacher sa joie. Il est heureux… Cela adoucit un peu ma peine. Je me force à sourire. Je pleurerais Jack plus tard, lorsque je serais seule… J'ai toute la vie pour cela.

Pour l'instant, je laisse le Pearl et sa proue derrière moi. Ma main retrouve la tiédeur de celle de mon mari tandis que nous nous rendons chez mon père. Ils font des projets pour mon bébé. Je me force à répondre. J'ai repris ma place. Je suis épouse et bientôt mère. Comme il se devait.

**FIN**

_**Voilà cette fois c'est fini… merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté cette histoire. Marquise, Julie, Moineau,Marine, Millie, Queenie, Dark, Cass, Littlebeattle, Xiao, Aurélie, Jonana Azarelle,Cilia, Asys,Réox, Tinu, Popo, Tanuki, , Jackeli & Sang d'or . ( je pense n'avoir oublié personne, si malgré tout c'était le cas toutes mes excuses !)**_

_**Un merci particulier à Kira ( non je ne t'avais pas oubliée lol) parce que c'est grâce à ses thèmes et à son défi que l'histoire est née. **_

_**Pour la suite et bien… je termine par l'auto promo . Racines est toujours en cours. Et pour ceux qui sont intéressés…Je vous invite à découvrir très prochainement le prologue de Des mers ignorées …. **_

_**Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientôt !**_


End file.
